Programme Halcyon
by mari6s
Summary: Alors que Sydney est présumée morte après la saison 2, Jack découvre un nouveau secret de famille... Saison virtuelle. Action, angst, psychologie, romance... Personnages principaux: perso original, Jack B., Irina D., J. Sark, Sydney Bristow...
1. Introduction

**POUR LES EPISODES D'HALCYON DISPONIBLES EN TELECHARGEMENT PDF, LES DOSSIERS TOP-SECRETS DE LA CIA SUR LES PERSONNAGES ET ORGANISATIONS ET DES SPOILERS SUR LES EPISODES SUIVANTS D'HALCYON, CONNECTEZ-VOUS à: halcyon. e (-) Mon site. C O M (sans les espaces et les parenthèses). **

Les 20 épisodes de la saison 1 sont écrits et seront publiés au fur et à mesure; j'ai attaqué la seconde et dernière saison.

Note de l'auteur : 

Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que l'idée de départ de cette fic me vient d'une fanfic écrite par Ossian, _Thicker than water_, disponible en anglais sur (à ma connaissance, elle n'a jamais été traduite en français). Le début de ma fic ressemble beaucoup à celui de _Thicker than water_, bien que je l'aie entièrement réécrit avec mes mots, et que très vite, des différences apparaissent. Disons que la structure de l'intrigue et des dialogues en vient essentiellement, pendant les 2 ou 3 premiers épisodes, ainsi que quelques idées essentielles pour la suite.

Deuxième chose : je me risque dans cette fanfiction à la création d'un OC (original character, ou personnage original), qui n'a jamais existé dans Alias. Je pense avoir évité la plupart des écueils que cela représente, mais ce sera à vous d'en juger. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques sur sa « crédibilité » et sa psychologie… J'explique dès le début qui est cet OC et comment il s'insère dans la série, donc ça ne devrait déboussoler personne.

Cette fanfiction débute entre la saison 2 et la saison 3. Le timing est précisé dès le premier épisode, ainsi qu'un résumé sur la situation des principaux personnages. Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'à quand elle durera ; au moins jusqu'au début de la saison 3 (j'ai une fin possible en tête), et elle pourrait se poursuivre par la suite si j'en ai le temps et l'envie… Et si mes lecteurs sont enthousiastes…

Disclaimer :

Je précise aussi que l'univers d'Alias ne m'appartient pas, ça vous surprend pas vrai ? Mais après tout, ils en veulent plus de leurs persos, donc je vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais pour les emprunter un moment… ;p

Spoilers :

Sur les saisons 1 et 2, forcément… Assez vite, j'insèrerai des détails dont on n'apprend l'existence que dans la saison 3… Pour l'instant, rien sur les saisons 4 et 5, mais ça pourrait venir, sait-on jamais… mais je crois que d'ici là l'univers d'Halcyon et celui d'Alias auront pas mal divergé.

Rating :

Pour l'instant, K+, mais il pourrait y avoir des passages légèrement T par la suite...

Pour une meilleure compréhension :

Le lieu et la date sont indiqués en gras souligné. Normalement, il y a un alinéa à chaque fois que le point de vue change (ça c'est quand veut bien le garder…). Et les souvenirs sont en italique.


	2. Episode 1: Famille d'espions

Episode 1 : Famille d'espions

CIA - Dossier top-secret : Elisha Clode

Mercenaire apparue sur le terrain en même temps que Julian Sark. Aucune trace d'elle auparavant.

**Date de naissance :** 1982 (date exacte inconnue)

**Taille :** 1 m 72.

**Poids :** 56 kg.

**Description physique :** cheveux châtain clair, yeux marron.

**Accusée de :** Terrorisme, Meurtres, Cambriolages, Vol à main armée, Espionnage.

**Date de l'arrestation :** mai 2003 à Stockholm.

**Employeurs connus :** Alexander Khasinau, Irina Derevko, Arvin Sloane.

**Autres :** élevée à l'orphelinat St Thomas à Cleggan (Irlande) avant d'intégrer le programme Halcyon à l'âge de huit ans.

CIA – Dossier top-secret : Programme Halcyon

Equivalent du Projet Noël développé par les Russes grâce aux informations volées par Irina Derevko à Jack Bristow lors de son infiltration aux Etats-Unis. A l'arrivée de Mikhaïl Gorbatchev à la tête de l'URSS, des réductions du budget militaire liées à la « nouvelle détente » signent l'arrêt officiel d'Halcyon, mais certaines informations indiquent que le programme continua pendant des années, financé par diverses organisations terroristes.

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

_Note de l'auteur : j'insère quelques modifications par rapport à l'intrigue d'Alias, elles sont en gras._

**Episode 22 de la saison 2 d'Alias : Risque maximum**(mai 2003)

Will, suspecté d'être le double issu du projet Helix, est lavé de tout soupçon grâce au code ADN du double, qu'Irina a donné à Sydney. C'est celui d'un certain A.G. Doren.

Will enquête et trouve le nom d'Allison Georgia Doren sur une liste d'enfants soumis au programme **Halcyon**. Allison est censée être morte dans un accident alors qu'elle était enfant. Will apprend que le corps n'a en fait jamais été identifié.

Irina vient voir Sydney alors qu'elle est à la patinoire, pour réclamer ce qu'elle lui doit en échange de l'information sur l'ADN. Elle lui explique son plan : Sloane possède 23 objets de Rambaldi, la CIA en a 24. Pour fonctionner, ils doivent être assemblés, aussi a-t-elle proposé à Sloane une association pour vaincre l'Alliance et voler les objets de la CIA, dans un labo de la NSA dans le Nevada. Ce qu'elle veut ? Simplement que Sydney et la CIA prennent d'assaut l'entrepôt de Zurich ou Sloane dissimule ces objets.

Une équipe de la CIA se rend donc à Zurich. Mais au lieu d'objets de Rambaldi, ils ne trouvent que de vieux ustensiles de cuisine...

Jack, qui transportait le cœur de Di Regno, est attaqué et capturé par Sloane. Le responsable de la NSA, Brandon, est tué. Sloane lui annonce que sous 24 heures, la machine de Rambaldi, Il Dire (la parole) sera assemblée.

Irina contacte Sydney et lui promet qu'elle ignorait que Sloane avait échangé les caisses. Elle ne sait pas où il se trouve, mais Sark** et Clode**, qui ont rendez-vous dans un club à Stockholm, sont au courant.

Bien que Sydney ne fasse pas confiance à sa mère, elle va en Suède avec Vaughn où se trouvent effectivement Sark **et Clode**. **Sark s'échappe mais ils réussissent à capturer Clode, qui révèle rapidement que Sloane est à Mexico avec Jack.**

La CIA investit les lieux. Dixon trouve Jack. Irina apparaît soudain, et bien qu'elle semble de leur côté, Sydney se lance à sa poursuite tandis que Vaughn se charge de Sloane. Elles se retrouvent sur le toit de l'immeuble et Syd menace de l'abattre.

Imperturbable, Irina lui explique que Sloane pense avoir été choisi pour réaliser la prophétie de Rambaldi. Seule Sydney peut l'arrêter car elle aussi a été choisie : c'est bien elle la femme de la Prophétie. "Je t'aime", lui dit Irina avant de s'élancer dans le vide. Munie d'un harnais et d'une corde, tout en tombant, elle tire dans les fenêtres et s'engouffre à l'intérieur avant de s'enfuir.

Pendant ce temps à Los Angeles, Will découvre de la Provacilline dans la salle de bains de Syd et Fran – c'est le médicament qui évite la formation de protéine dans les yeux du double. Comprenant la vérité, il laisse un message sur le portable de Sydney, désignant Fran comme étant le double.

Presque au même moment Fran découvre le dossier de Will sur A.G. Doren. Elle attaque Will, le poignarde et le laisse pour mort.

En rentrant chez elle, Sydney écoute ses messages tout en se détendant avec Fran. Quand elle entend celui de Will, elle va récupérer son arme dans sa chambre, mais Allison comprend et arrive avant. Elles s'affrontent un long moment, et finalement, Sydney abat Allison avant de s'évanouir.

**Post-saison 2**

Sydney est enlevée par le Covenant, sa maison est incendiée pour faire croire à sa mort.

**Jack ne croit pas à la mort de sa fille, et continue les recherches, ainsi que Weiss, Dixon et Marshall.**

Vaughn, désespéré par la mort de Sydney, s'est éloigné de la CIA et on n'a pas de nouvelles de lui.

Will s'est remis de ses blessures et **travaille à nouveau comme analyste à la CIA**.

Sloane vient d'être gracié en échange de ses informations et dirige Omnifam. Il affirme que quand Il Dire s'est mis en marche, il a imprimé sur du papier le seul mot "Paix" et que cela lui a fait comprendre ses erreurs.

**Elisha Clode est retenue prisonnière dans les locaux de la CIA, tandis que Sark est toujours dans la nature**.

_Générique_

Los Angeles, USA. 30 octobre 2003. Bureaux de la CIA.

L'agent Jack Bristow se tenait debout devant l'écran, regardant l'écran relié à la caméra de surveillance de la cellule. Elisha Clode paraissait encore plus jeune et inoffensive que d'habitude. A tort, car à vingt-deux ans, la jeune femme était l'une des personnes les plus recherchées par la CIA, pour meurtres, terrorisme, vol, espionnage... Une des mercenaires les plus dangereuses au monde. Du moins, jusqu'à cinq mois auparavant. Quand elle s'était fait prendre.

La jeune femme était assise par terre, adossée au mur dans un coin de la pièce, le coin où elle était le plus à l'abri des caméras. Elle était assise, ses bras entourant ses jambes, une joue posée sur les genoux, les yeux fermés, parfaitement immobile. Jack aurait cru qu'elle dormait s'il n'avait deviné la tension de tous ses muscles. Elle bougea brusquement, comme dans un sursaut, ses mains se crispèrent sur ses tibias et elle entrouvrit les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Elle avait mal.

Il faut dire que le traitement qu'on lui avait infligé pour la faire parler n'était guère enviable. Jusque là, elle avait coopéré, et avait d'ailleurs fourni beaucoup d'informations utiles depuis qu'elle était en détention. La moralité quasiment inexistante de la jeune femme lui permettait de trahir ses anciens collègues et alliés sans se poser de questions, sa loyauté ne s'attachant à rien ni à personne. Elle avait répondu à toutes les questions qu'on lui avait posées. Sauf sur Irina. Derevko semblait être la seule personne à laquelle elle restait fidèle, bien que celle-ci l'ait abandonnée et laissée se faire prendre.

Alors, on lui avait injecté un sérum de vérité. Très douloureux. Et elle n'avait rien dit. Elle possédait une résistance à la douleur absolument remarquable même sous l'emprise de la drogue, elle n'avait pas parlé. A aucun moment, elle n'avait montré qu'elle souffrait, et c'était seulement maintenant, dans la semi-obscurité de sa cellule et devant les caméras aveugles, qu'elle s'autorisait un instant de faiblesse avant de retrouver une immobilité parfaite.

Elisha s'abandonna à la douleur qui s'insinuait dans tout son corps. _La douleur est une vision de l'esprit. La douleur n'est rien._ Il n'empêche que leur sérum de vérité faisait sacrément mal. Elle préférait le penthotal, à choisir.

Mais elle n'avait rien dit. C'était tout ce qui comptait._ Inévitablement, un jour, vous serez capturés et interrogés. Pour garder le contrôle, vous devrez vous fixer des limites, décider quelles informations peuvent être dévoilées, et à quel moment._ Elisha leur avait absolument tout dit. Ses anciens alliés ne valaient pas qu'elle souffre pour eux. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'elle ne leur dirait pas. Une seule personne qu'elle ne trahirait pas.

Irina...

C'était idiot, au fond. De souffrir pour elle. Derevko l'avait laissée tomber. C'était à cause d'elle qu'elle était là, et elle n'avait pas l'air décidée à l'en sortir. Mais malgré tout, elle se souvenait de cette femme qui, tant d'années auparavant, l'avait sortie d'un orphelinat paumé au fin fond de l'Irlande.

_1990 – Orphelinat Saint Thomas, Cleggan, Comté de Galway, Irlande._

_C'était la récréation, Elisha était assise seule sur une marche, dans la cour. Elle était plutôt solitaire et n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Elle rêvait. C'était la seule façon de s'évader de cet orphelinat, de cette vie, ne serait-ce que pour un court instant._

_La sœur Aislinn lui tapota sur l'épaule._

_« Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir. »_

_Elisha, intriguée, la suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Qui pouvait bien s'intéresser à elle ? Elle avait huit ans et se doutait bien que personne ne l'adopterait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne soignait plus sa tenue, les jours où de potentiels parents adoptifs venaient visiter l'orphelinat. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Ils ne regardaient que les petits. Ou, parmi les plus âgés, ceux qui étaient assez malléables pour devenir ce qu'on attendait d'eux, oublier leur passé. Et, qu'elle le veuille ou non, Elisha ne ferait jamais partie de cette catégorie._

_Une femme l'attendait, assise face au bureau de Sœur Aislinn, tournant le dos à la porte. Quand elle l'entendit s'ouvrir, elle se retourna. Elisha la trouva très belle, elle devait avoir trente-cinq ou quarante ans et avait de superbes cheveux bruns, très longs. Des yeux marron brillants, et un magnifique sourire._

_« Bonjour, je m'appelle Irina, dit-elle avec un léger accent, sans doute russe, qui rendait sa voix mélodieuse. Est-ce que ça te plairait de partir d'ici ? »_

_C'est ainsi qu'Elisha avait intégré le programme Halcyon. Entraînement intensif à toutes les techniques de combat et au tir, apprentissage des méthodes d'infiltration, de torture, tout le nécessaire pour devenir le parfait espion – ou la parfaite tueuse._

8 Novembre 2003.

« Agent Bristow ! Uh… Jack !

Jack soupira mentalement, mais ralentit néanmoins pour attendre Marshall. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps, ni l'envie, d'entendre le babillage embrouillé et les digressions du génie des gadgets, mais il avait l'air empressé qui indiquait habituellement une découverte importante.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Jack, un peu impatiemment. C'est urgent ?

- Uh, eh bien... Ça a assez attendu, je veux dire que je... bégaya Marshall. Je veux dire que j'ai déjà reporté, enfin, ça fait une semaine que je veux vous en parler. Enfin, cinq jours, mais techniquement je pense qu'on peut considérer que ça fait une semaine ouvrable. Uh, bon… On peut aller dans votre bureau ? Oui, c'est important, ajouta-t-il, anticipant la question de Jack. Non, on ne peut pas en parler ici. »

A contrecœur, Jack fit entrer Marshall dans son bureau. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et se prépara à l'inévitable abondance de paroles que Marshall déverserait avant d'en venir au fait.

« Je sais que vous avez certainement quelque chose d'important à faire, commença Marshall. Mais c'est un peu important aussi. Enfin, je pense que c'est plus qu'un peu important et que vous devez le savoir. Je n'en ai encore parlé à personne d'autre..."

-Sydney? Demanda-t-il, se penchant soudainement au-dessus du bureau. C'est à propos de Sydney ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Hum, non. Enfin... oui, mais non. Pas exactement.

Marshall s'éclaircit la voix sous le regard impatient de Jack, et reprit.

- Vous vous rappelez la base de données génétique que nous avons trouvée à Stuttgart... Enfin, que Derevko a volé à Stuttgart et que nous avons repris à Derevko ...

- Marshall...

- Oui, oui. Comme vous le savez, nous n'avons pas encore compris exactement à quoi cette base de données était censée servir à Sloane et Derevko. Donc je l'ai tripotée pendant mon temps libre, vous savez. Ce n'est pas que j'ai beaucoup de temps libre, mais c'était comme un moyen de me vider le cerveau entre deux projets. Juste effectuer de petites recherches sur des profils ADN choisis au hasard. Et j'ai eu l'idée de voir si j'y étais. J'y suis, d'ailleurs, et en faisant une recherche là-dessus j'ai pu remonter aux profils génétiques de mes parents, deux tantes, six cousins, et un oncle dont personne ne parle parce que... Enfin, personne ne parle de lui. Donc mon idée suivante a été de vérifier si quelqu'un d'autre que je connais y était. Ça a révélé que Sydney est dans la base de données, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle c'est un peu à propos de Sydney mais pas vraiment car ce n'est pas ce qui est intéressant là-dedans.

Il fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration, voyant l'exaspération de Jack augmenter à chaque seconde.

- Le système peut trier les données par toutes sortes de catégories, continua-t-il. Et, comme je l'ai dit, cela peut remonter aux parents, grands-parents, enfants, frères et sœurs. J'ai cherché tout ça pour Sydney... et j'ai uh... Je suis tombé sur un résultat de trop.

- Un quoi ?

- Un uh... un résultat de trop. Une personne qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Enfin, que je ne m'attendais pas à y trouver. J'ai vérifié trois fois juste pour être sûr. Et ensuite j'ai vérifié neuf autres fois juste au cas où les quatre autres auraient été une erreur, un bug, ça arrive, on ne sait jamais. Mais non, pas de chance. Ensuite il m'est venu à l'esprit que peut-être Derevko avait eu le temps d'insérer cette information spécifique dans la base de données. Bien que je ne sais pas pourquoi elle se serait tracassée à faire ça, à moins qu'elle n'ait prévu de la laisser pour que Sydney la retrouve, ce qui n'est vraiment pas logique à moins que ce ne soit ce que nous sommes supposés penser, mais...

- Marshall !

- J'y arrive ! J'y arrive. Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'est aussi venu à l'esprit que nous pouvions vérifier les résultats en utilisant les um... sujets réels impliqués. Donc j'ai fait analyser des échantillons de sang de vous deux par notre laboratoire. Et j'ai bien fait attention à ne pas dire de qui venaient les échantillons. Juste A et B. Et les résultats étaient les mêmes à chaque fois qu'ils ont fait le test. C'est sûr à 97,2%, B est l'enfant de A. Maintenant, vous êtes A et B est... Peut-être que vous devriez juste regarder ça.

Marshall donna à Jack le dossier qu'il tenait. Jack l'ouvrit pour voir quatre brins d'ADN sur une feuille de papier.

- C'est une famille, expliqua Marshall. Le père, la mère et uh... Les deux enfants.

Jack regardait la page, stupéfait.

- C'est vous – le premier, lui montra Marshall. Et la suivante est...

- Je peux lire les étiquettes, interrompit Jack. La suivante dit – Derevko, Irina. Celle d'après – Bristow, Sydney. Et la dernière... Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il sans le vouloir.

- Je sais. C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé. Donc je leur ai fait vérifier encore. C'est un peu pour ça que je ne vous l'ai pas dit avant aujourd'hui. Je voulais être complètement, absolument sûr, dit Marshall avant de faire une pause. Nous avons vérifié huit fois en tout. Toujours les mêmes résultats.

- Vous l'avez dit à quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda-t-il sans quitter des yeux le dossier.

- Non, monsieur. Et il n'y a pas de copies de ce dossier.

Il y eut un long silence.

- Uh… monsieur ?

- Oui, Marshall. Merci, dit Jack distraitement, toujours concentré sur le dossier. Je vais m'en occuper.

- OK. Vous allez... vous en occuper ? OK. Um, je m'en vais maintenant ?

Jack acquiesça, toujours inattentif, puis le regarda soudain.

- Vous en êtes vraiment sûr ?

- Huit fois. Je suis affirmatif. »

Kiev, Ukraine. 10 Novembre 2003.

Sark entra dans l'église. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir à Stockholm, quand Clode avait été capturée. Il savait que c'était Derevko qui les avait donnés à la CIA. C'est pourquoi il fut vraiment stupéfait quand celle-ci le recontacta. Elle ne manquait pas de souffle, sachant qu'il avait failli se faire prendre à cause d'elle...

Mais il se rendit tout de même au rendez-vous. Curiosité ? Pragmatisme ? Irina payait bien, ce qui pouvait faire oublier ses manipulations douteuses. Il était assis sur un banc au fond de la petite église quand elle le rejoignit.

« On peut dire que vous ne manquez pas de cran, après ce qui s'est passé à Stockholm, fit-il sans même la regarder.

- Vous êtes là, non ?

- Un point pour vous. Mais la proposition a intérêt à être avantageuse.

- Elle l'est. Deux millions tout de suite, trois autres après la mission. Il s'agit de faire évader Elisha Clode.

Sark en perdit son flegme légendaire avant de se reprendre assez vite.

- Vous me surprendrez toujours. Vous aidez la CIA à nous capturer elle et moi, puis vous m'engagez pour la faire évader ? s'étonna-t-il avec un petit rire de gorge. Dites-moi, aurais-je eu droit au même traitement si c'était moi qu'ils avaient pris ?

La question était rhétorique et elle la prit comme telle. Bien que Sark ait pris

un air vexé, il ne se sentait pas vraiment visé. Elle avait donné une information au moment où ça l'arrangeait, et maintenant, pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle voulait récupérer Clode. C'étaient ses affaires, après tout.

- J'ai mes raisons.

- Il y a quand même un léger problème. De ce que je sais, elle est détenue dans le niveau souterrain d'isolement du bâtiment de la CIA, à Los Angeles. Vous connaissez l'endroit pour y avoir passé d'agréables vacances, alors comment espérez-vous réussir à la faire sortir ?

- Mais de la même façon que pour moi, justement. La connaissant, elle trouvera sans doute un moyen pour qu'ils soient obligés de l'envoyer en mission. Là, nous pourrons la contacter et contrecarrer les mesures qu'ils auront prises pour s'assurer sa fidélité – émetteurs ou autres capsules de poison.

- Donc, il faut attendre qu'elle se manifeste.

- Exactement. Et elle le fera, croyez-moi. Oh ! Une dernière chose, ajouta-t-elle en se levant, sur le point de partir. Personne ne doit savoir que c'est moi qui l'ai fait évader. Et surtout pas elle. »

Los Angeles. 11 Novembre 2003. Bureaux de la CIA.

Jack était seul, assis dans son bureau, et fixait encore une fois les brins d'ADN. Même son œil non entraîné discernait des similarités. Les autres pages du dossier confirmaient simplement les dires de Marshall. Il arrivait à peine à en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

Laura… Irina était enceinte quand le KGB avait mis en scène sa mort, plus de vingt ans auparavant.

Sydney avait une sœur.

Il avait une autre fille.

Il se leva brusquement et mit le dossier sous son bras. Presque sans y penser consciemment, presque contre sa volonté, il se retrouva à marcher jusqu'aux niveaux souterrains de l'immeuble. Il n'y avait qu'un garde en service dans la salle d'observation, et il avait l'habitude des visites occasionnelles de Jack. Il salua simplement d'un signe de tête tandis que Jack se concentrait sur les moniteurs.

Les caméras couvraient à peu près toute la cellule, mais la détenue n'essayait pas de les éviter, de toute façon. Elle était étendue sur le sol, en train de faire des abdominaux. Elle se releva d'un bond avant de commencer une série de pompes. Depuis sa capture, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à garder la forme.

Quand Jack changea l'angle d'une des caméras pour mieux la voir, elle jeta un œil vers l'objectif, alertée par le bourdonnement, et lui adressa une petite grimace impertinente avant de reprendre ses exercices. Après cinq mois de détention, ses cheveux avaient poussé, mais elle n'avait perdu ni son excellente condition physique, ni son arrogance insolente. Jack chercha dans le visage d'Elisha un quelconque trait de famille et n'en trouva pas d'évident. C'était vrai qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Sydney. Des cheveux un peu plus clairs, un visage qui tenait plus d'Irina sans doute, surtout le sourire, avec les mêmes fossettes. Les mêmes yeux châtain. Mais avec un éclat différent, comme si elle narguait tout le monde en permanence.

« Emmenez-la en salle d'interrogatoire, je veux lui parler, dit-il finalement au garde.

- On la drogue ?

- Non. »

Jack sentit son hésitation, mais il finit par bouger. L'agent se demandait sans doute ce que Jack espérait obtenir. Même droguée, Clode n'avait pas répondu aux questions sur Irina. Et sur tout le reste, elle avait donné à peu près tout ce qu'elle savait...

Quand Elisha vit les gardes arriver, elle ne leva même pas les yeux et finit sa série de pompes avant de se lever. Que lui voulaient-ils encore ? Ils semblaient pourtant avoir abandonné l'idée de la faire parler sur Irina... Peut-être alors avaient-ils de nouvelles informations à lui faire analyser ?

Bah, de toute façon, elle s'ennuyait tellement dans cette cellule, et il y faisait si froid, qu'un peu de distraction était la bienvenue. Même si elle espérait que cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de sérum de vérité... Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur de parler, l'entrainement qu'elle avait reçu l'avait préparée à tenir des mois, voire des années à ce petit jeu. Mais quand même, ce n'était pas très agréable.

_1996 – Programme Halcyon, Non loin de Minsk, Biélorussie._

_Simulation d'interrogatoire. Qui n'avait de simulation que le nom, d'ailleurs, car la douleur, elle, était bien réelle – oh, non, Elisha avait encore oublié. La douleur n'est qu'une illusion. D'ailleurs, cet autre élève qui lui tenait le bras derrière le dos et tirait à lui déboîter l'épaule, n'était-il pas une illusion lui aussi ? Si, sans doute, mais elle avait l'esprit un peu embrouillé. La faute aux drogues, sans doute._

_Irina observait depuis la pièce voisine, à travers une vitre. A moins qu'elle aussi ne soit qu'une hallucination. Bah, quelle importance ? Elle n'était pas là pour ça. Mais pourquoi alors ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler._

_Les lèvres de l'autre élève remuèrent. L'écho des mots arrivèrent aux oreilles d'Elisha, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour les relier entre eux. Il s'énerva devant son silence, reposa encore la question. Cette fois, elle entendit vaguement._

_« Où sont les documents ? »_

_Quels documents ? Ah, oui, ceux qu'Irina avait inventés pour la simulation. Elle, savait où ils étaient, et l'autre élève devait la faire parler. Mais où étaient-ils au juste ? Non, ne pas chercher à s'en souvenir. La méthode d'Irina avait fonctionné encore mieux que prévu. Surcharger son cerveau d'autres informations pour ne pas se rappeler de ce que l'ennemi veut savoir._

_... Se répétait-elle pendant que l'autre la plaquait contre le mur. Cela sonnait presque comme une douce mélodie… 0032F25GT36980046YEZ4Z..._

Jack entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils avaient fait ça si souvent qu'il savait avant même de regarder Clode quelle expression serait peinte sur son visage. Ennui, indifférence. Un zeste d'amusement condescendant, pas loin du mépris. Et surtout, une forme de curiosité. C'était ce qui intriguait le plus Jack.

Même s'il savait que les journées de Clode se résumaient toutes à la même routine ennuyeuse à perte de vue, il était à chaque fois surpris par l'intérêt qu'elle portait à chaque nouvel interrogatoire. Il était aussi stupéfait par le drôle d'enthousiasme avec lequel elle aidait la CIA à démolir les mêmes opérations qu'elle avait travaillé à construire, et la satisfaction qu'il aurait juré qu'elle ressentait, quand elle savait qu'elle avait pu fournir des informations utiles.

Elle avait besoin qu'on ait besoin d'elle, se dit Jack. Elle avait besoin d'être indispensable. Et elle se fichait pas mal de qui l'employait ou pourquoi, tant qu'elle servait à quelque chose.

« Pas de piqûres aujourd'hui ? demanda Clode, un sourire aux lèvres. J'aime autant, entre nous. Alors, que voulez-vous savoir que je n'ai pas encore dit ? soupira-t-elle.

- Seulement quelques éclaircissements.

La jeune femme s'assit avec un air résigné. Alors que le garde l'attachait solidement avant de les laisser seuls, Jack la regarda plus attentivement. Ce n'était qu'une gamine. Elle n'avait que vingt-deux ans et semblait plus jeune encore. Il secoua légèrement la tête en pensant à tous les ravages qu'elle avait causés pendant les dernières années...

- Je veux qu'on revoie des détails de votre passé. Pour commencer, où êtes-vous née ?

- Cleggan, répondit-elle avec une moue montrant clairement qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la question.

- Développez.

- Cleggan, comté de Galway, Etat libre d'Irlande, récita-t-elle en soulignant son accent irlandais.

- Quel est le nom de votre mère ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit-elle aussitôt.

- Le nom de votre père ?

- Je l'ignore. A quoi ça rime, ces questions, vous savez déjà tout ça, et même dans le cas contraire, je ne vois pas...

- Contentez-vous de répondre, coupa Jack. On y arrive. Qui vous a élevée ?

- La sœur Aislinn à l'orphelinat Saint Thomas jusqu'à mes huit ans.

- Que s'est-il passé quand vous aviez huit ans ?

- Irina est arrivée, fit-elle alors que son visage s'éclairait, retenant difficilement un sourire. Elle m'a placée dans une nouvelle école, à Minsk.

- Quelle sorte d'école ? »

Ils avaient déjà parlé de ça une ou deux fois, mais cette fois Jack voulait fouiller plus profondément. Il savait déjà que Clode avait été soumise à quelque chose qui ressemblait au projet Noël. Mais aujourd'hui, ce qu'il cherchait avant tout, c'étaient ses liens avec Irina. Et plus il creusait, plus il était certain que Clode ignorait tout de qui elle était. Elle l'idolâtrait, la voyait comme une figure maternelle, mais n'avait jamais réalisé que c'était réellement sa mère.

Jack se demanda un instant si cela convenait à Irina. Si elle s'était jamais inquiétée de la réaction qu'Elisha pourrait avoir si, un jour, elle découvrait la vérité. Se sentirait-elle trahie ? Cela aurait-il une quelconque importance pour elle ? Irina elle-même avait-elle décidé de faire suivre le programme Halcyon à sa fille ? Il se savait mal placé pour la juger, ayant lui-même soumis Sydney au projet Noël, mais si lui cherchait à protéger celle qu'il prenait alors pour sa fille unique, quels étaient les objectifs d'Irina en faisant d'Elisha une meurtrière ?

Quelques heures plus tard.

« Bon sang, Jack, à quoi vous pensiez ? s'emporta Kendall. Votre petit numéro ne nous a rien appris que nous ne savions déjà. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez ?

- Je pensais trouver une nouvelle piste, dit Jack calmement.

- Quelle nouvelle piste ? Vous n'avez couvert aucun terrain que nous n'avions pas exploré dès sa première semaine de détention. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau.

- J'ai eu de nouvelles informations sur l'équivalent du projet Noël développé par les Russes, le programme Halcyon, auquel Clode a été soumise. Je voulais vérifier quelques petites choses avec elle.

- Soit, mais ça a tout au plus un intérêt historique.

- Pas si Derevko en développe un autre actuellement.

- Vous avez des informations dans ce sens ?

- Des rumeurs, rien de certain. »

Jack avait inventé cette histoire à l'instant pour que Kendall lui fiche la paix. Il lui suffirait de dire que les rumeurs n'étaient pas fondées s'il lui en parlait à nouveau, et voilà tout.

Il retourna dans son bureau, évitant soigneusement Marshall et ses coups d'œil inquisiteurs, et ferma la porte. Il posa le dossier sur son bureau et resta là une heure à regarder dans le vague.

Clode était une meurtrière, une terroriste. Charmante et brillante, très belle et apparemment normale. Mais responsable de plus de morts que Jack n'avait l'envie de compter. Elle était sans pitié, sans morale, efficace, exactement ce pourquoi elle avait été créée. Elle pouvait aussi jouer la comédie parfaitement, se sortir de situations inextricables, et elle était encore terriblement jeune.

Elle n'était pas innocente, mais il était évident que Clode n'était pas non plus entièrement à blâmer pour ce qu'elle était devenue. Irina s'était assurée qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment le choix.

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps plus tard, mais finalement il se retrouva à nouveau dans la salle d'observation. La jeune femme était étendue sur le sol au milieu de la pièce, elle lisait un livre. Troublé, Jack remarqua qu'elle venait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener derrière son oreille. Comme Sydney et Irina – cela ne voulait rien dire, tenta-t-il de raisonner c'était un tic acquis, sans rien à voir avec une histoire d'ADN. Puis elle attrapa une couverture sur le lit et s'enroula à l'intérieur pour s'endormir dans son coin préféré, celui que les caméras couvraient le moins. En quelques minutes la tension de ses muscles se relâcha, sa respiration ralentit et elle sembla s'apaiser.

Quand le tour de garde changea, Jack réalisa qu'il avait regardé le moniteur pendant plus de deux heures. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'était arrivé à aucune nouvelle révélation, n'avait pris aucune décision sur ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait seulement regardé cette gamine lire puis s'endormir, alors que mille pensées en vrac lui venaient à l'esprit. Que des questions, aucune réponse. Il frotta ses yeux fatigués et quitta la salle d'observation aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré.

Elisha ne réussit pas à dormir cette nuit-là. Ces questions n'étaient pas normales. Pourquoi Jack Bristow lui avait-il demandé ce genre de choses ? Ils savaient déjà tout ça, c'était dans le dossier. Elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose de nouveau, et de toute façon ça n'avait pas un grand intérêt. Elle remonta un peu la couverture sur elle. Il faisait froid dans cette cellule... Elle dormait toujours assise dans ce coin, jamais sur le lit – si l'on pouvait appeler cette espèce d'armature métallique, un lit. Ce coin de la pièce, c'était celui que les caméras filmaient le moins. Là, elle pouvait avoir un semblant d'intimité. Se permettre de ne pas être aussi forte qu'elle en avait l'air, juste pour quelques secondes.

Pas moyen de réfléchir, pas moyen de se réchauffer. Elle retourna au milieu de la pièce et refit une série de pompes. Que voulait Bristow ? _Où êtes-vous née ? Qui est votre mère ? Qui est votre père ? Qui vous a élevée ?_ Qu'avait-il en tête ?

Elisha réalisa qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées depuis trop longtemps lorsque ses bras commencèrent à la tirailler. Elle se redressa et s'assit en tailleur. Inspiration, expiration... Elle ferma les yeux. Et elle comprit.

Cela devint un rituel involontaire, presque inconscient. Une heure, trente minutes là-bas. En apparence, c'était pour affiner son profil de Clode, si Kendall ou n'importe qui d'autre se posait des questions sur sa nouvelle habitude. Cela lui aurait été difficile de se justifier si quelqu'un avait demandé des résultats ou même ce qu'il comptait apprendre précisément en regardant la jeune femme lire, faire de la gymnastique ou fabriquer des avions en papier, qui volaient quelques instants avant de s'écraser sur les murs de la cellule, inéluctablement et sans un bruit. Jack n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir se justifier à lui-même.

Une telle curiosité ne l'avait jamais amené dans cette salle quand son ex-femme occupait la cellule. Il était toujours surpris de voir ses pas le guider inexorablement vers la salle d'observation, chaque fois qu'il avait du temps libre entre les réunions et les missions.

Marshall avait essayé de parler à Jack du nouveau "statut" non officiel de Clode, mais jusque là, celui-ci avait toujours réussi à l'éviter. Marshall ne savait pas trop comment se comporter par rapport à cette information, qu'il aurait de loin préféré ignorer. Et si Kendall l'interrogeait ? Et s'il découvrait le pot aux roses ?

Il réussit enfin à intercepter l'agent alors qu'il entrait dans son bureau.

« Je... peux vous parler ?

Jack sembla ennuyé mais le laissa tout de même entrer et lui fit signe de prendre un siège.

- Elle n'est pas au courant ? demanda Marshall sans préambule, une fois n'est pas coutume.

- Elle ne le lui a jamais dit, répondit Jack en secouant la tête, sans utiliser de nom lui non plus.

- Et vous ? Vous allez lui dire ?

- Cela ne servirait à rien.

- Enfin... Mais... hésita Marshall. Vous ne... Est-ce qu'elle ne mérite pas de savoir ?

- Elle mérite la cellule dans laquelle elle est assise, répondit-il sévèrement, avant de soupirer et de hausser les épaules. Et de toute façon... Je ne vois pas à quoi cela pourrait servir. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de savoir – je ne sais même pas si elle voudrait savoir.

- Si c'était moi, je voudrais savoir, dit Marshall. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne suis pas elle. Ce qui est une bonne chose parce que franchement, je la trouve encore un peu effrayante. Enfin, vraiment effrayante. Elle n'est pas normale, cette fille – n'y voyez aucune offense. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, ajouta-t-il vite en voyant Jack froncer les sourcils. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si c'était vous qui l'aviez élevée pour en faire ce qu'elle est, c'est juste... Vous pensez vraiment que c'est mieux qu'elle ne sache pas ?

Oui, pensa Jack. Cinq mois auparavant, il avait fait son profil. Il savait que Clode était résignée à croire qu'elle avait été abandonnée par une pauvre fille irlandaise qui ne pouvait, ou ne voulait, pas l'élever. Paradoxalement, cette certitude lui donnait sa force : elle se sentait réconfortée par l'idée qu'elle était devenue bien plus que ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'elle.

Est-ce que ça lui ferait plaisir d'apprendre qu'elle était devenue exactement ce qu'on attendait d'elle, en fin de compte ? Est-ce que ça lui apporterait une consolation de savoir qu'elle n'était pas aussi seule qu'elle l'avait toujours cru, qu'elle avait une famille, qui ne s'était jamais souciée d'elle ? Jack en doutait. Mais...

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Je ne sais pas.

- Et Kendall ?

- Non.

Là-dessus, au moins, pas de doute. Cette information ne changeait rien, Jack le savait. C'était encore moins le problème de l'Agence que son ancienne relation avec Irina. Cela ne changeait rien à la valeur de Clode à leurs yeux, ce qu'elle pouvait offrir, ou ce qu'elle avait fait. Pour la CIA ce nouveau petit fragment d'information ne serait rien de plus qu'une note de bas de page. Et puisque cela ne changeait rien, il n'y avait aucun besoin de compliquer une situation déjà bien embrouillée.

- Oui, je suppose que non, fit Marshall en secouant la tête. Tout le monde pense déjà que votre famille est à peu près aussi dysfonctionnelle que possible. C'est sûrement mieux de ne pas en rajouter... Uh... Désolé. Donc vous n'allez vraiment pas le lui dire ? A Clode, pas à Kendall. Vous n'allez pas lui dire qui elle est ?

- Non, dit finalement Jack. Je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire.

La jeune femme était prédisposée à une grande intelligence et avait été formée pour utiliser pleinement son potentiel. Avec ses capacités d'analyse et tout le temps qu'elle avait pour y penser, Jack savait que tôt ou tard, elle ferait quelques déductions à propos de la nature des questions inhabituelles qu'il lui avait posées...

1er Décembre 2003. Bureaux de la CIA.

A la fin d'un briefing, Kendall chargea Jack d'interroger Clode. Tout le matériel nécessaire pour fabriquer des armes biologiques avait été volé par un certain Sandro Lorinza à différents laboratoires.

« Clode est notre seul informatrice qui ait pénétré dans l'organisation de Lorinza. Voyez ce qu'elle sait.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est nécessaire ? demanda Jack.

Kendall se retourna en le regardant comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

- Jack, vous allez bien ? Lorinza se balade avec de quoi fabriquer suffisamment d'armes biologiques pour tuer au moins dix millions de personnes, et vous me demandez si c'est nécessaire ?

- Non, je veux dire... A quel point la considérons-nous comme une source crédible ? Elle est en dehors du jeu depuis presque huit mois.

Passablement énervé, Kendall répondit sèchement :

- Je suppose que nous vous en laisserons juge. Vu le temps que vous avez passé à travailler sur son profil... Voyez juste ce qu'elle sait. »

Jack se dirigea vers le niveau souterrain avec autant d'impatience que d'appréhension. C'était la première fois qu'on l'envoyait interroger Clode depuis son interrogatoire improvisé, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Malgré ses nombreuses heures d'observation, il n'avait pas parlé à la jeune femme depuis tout ce temps.

En approchant de la cellule, il vit Clode en train de lire, allongée à même le sol. Les livres étaient soigneusement sélectionnés et approuvés avant d'être donnés à la prisonnière, et Jack savait que celui-ci était _Sans famille_, d'Hector Malot, en français dans le texte. Clode l'avait expressément demandé, sachant sans doute quelles conclusions Jack en tirerait. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Elle tenait à lui faire savoir qu'elle avait compris.

Jack s'arrêta devant la vitre de la cellule. Clode finit ostensiblement de lire sa page, la marqua et se redressa pour aller à sa rencontre. Elle le regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

« Salut Papa, fit-elle. Je suis encore punie, ou je peux aller jouer dehors ? »

C'était un tir d'ouverture désinvolte, qui serait interprété par n'importe quel observateur comme un nouvel exemple du sens de l'humour à toute épreuve de Clode. Mais Jack savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il voyait aussi quelque chose derrière son sourire. Clode avait compris à quoi les questions de Jack conduisaient, mais elle ne pensait pas que ce soit vrai. Pourtant, ses yeux disaient quelque chose de différent. Il y voyait une peur derrière la moquerie. Elle savait, réalisa Jack. Mais elle n'y croyait pas. Ne voulait pas y croire.

« Sandro Lorinza a volé de quoi fabriquer des armes biologiques, dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures, commença Jack comme si Clode n'avait rien dit. Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur ses intentions.

Une expression perplexe vacilla sur le visage de Clode, bientôt remplacée avec résignation par un mode plus professionnel.

- Je ne les connais pas. A l'époque où j'étais encore sur le terrain, il collectait des fonds en volant et revendant des armes, des objets d'art... A peu près tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, en fonction de la demande. Par contre, je sais où il peut se cacher. Il a une propriété près de Milan, très bien protégée.

- Sécurité ?

- Une vingtaine de gardes à vue de nez, comptons trente pour être sûrs. Vidéo surveillance dans le jardin et à l'intérieur, deux miradors, trois... ou quatre snipers sur le toit. Une dizaine de chiens d'attaque. Le bureau et la bibliothèque sont verrouillés par un système de reconnaissance vocale et rétinienne.

Alors que Jack l'écoutait réciter tout ce dont elle pouvait se souvenir, il étudia la jeune fille de plus près qu'il n'avait pu le faire depuis des semaines, de l'autre côté d'un écran.

- Attendez une seconde, fit-elle en allant chercher un bloc de papier et un crayon sur son lit.

Elle avait obtenu qu'on les lui donne pour dessiner, en échange d'informations qui avaient permis l'arrestation d'un ancien membre de l'Alliance. Elle arracha une page – et au passage Jack remarqua des esquisses : un paysage de forêt, les caricatures de ses gardes, un cheval... elle semblait douée pour le dessin – et commença à tracer le plan complet de la villa tout en continuant à donner des informations sur la sécurité.

Et alors qu'il se tenait là, des images se mirent à défiler dans son cerveau, des images d'un passé qui n'avait jamais existé. Un passé dans lequel Laura était "morte", mais un an plus tard, lui laissant non pas un mais deux enfants à élever seul. A cet instant il vit ce qu'Irina avait fait – pas seulement à cette gamine, mais aussi à lui et Sydney. Cette jeune fille sans foi ni loi, si brillante et talentueuse et pleine de potentiel, aurait pu – aurait dû être la sienne. Jack aurait dû être celui qui l'avait élevée. Elle aurait dû être une alliée. Elle aurait dû se battre contre Sydney pour la dernière part de pizza où à qui c'était le tour de vider le lave-vaisselle – pas pour des objets de Rambaldi dans les glaces de l'Antarctique ou dans les bureaux de l'Armée Rouge. La pensée soudaine du nombre de fois où ses filles avaient failli s'entretuer durant les dernières années le glaça.

Presque sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, il sortit une feuille usée de la poche de sa veste. Il déplia la feuille et la pressa contre la glace comme s'il lui montrait un quelconque rapport. Le monologue de Clode ne vacilla qu'un instant, alors qu'elle parcourait les quatre colonnes étiquetées et leur conclusion, douloureusement évidente. Jack vit le déclic de compréhension dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il n'avait vu cette expression qu'une fois auparavant. Dans les yeux de Sydney, presque deux ans plus tôt, quand elle avait appris la vérité sur sa mère.

« C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ? s'écria Clode en tapant sur la vitre qui la séparait de la page des brins d'ADN du plat de la main.

- Oui, répondit Jack sans perdre son calme, détournant volontairement le sens de la question.

- Et comment puis-je savoir que c'est vrai ?

- Quelle raison aurais-je de vous donner de fausses informations alors que nous avons besoin de votre coopération ?

- Aucune, répondit doucement Elisha. Cela n'aurait aucun sens.

Elle détourna le regard et lui fit passer le plan par une fente.

Alors que Jack s'en allait, Clode retourna à son livre, par terre. Bien qu'il soit ouvert, Jack savait qu'elle ne voyait même pas les mots. Le regard de la jeune femme se perdait dans le vague, comme ses pensées qui se perdaient loin, très loin du roman.

Jack n'était pas vraiment sûr du pourquoi de son geste. Il n'était pas descendu ici avec l'intention d'en révéler autant, mais en voyant dans ces yeux-là le passé qui aurait dû être, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était trop tard pourtant, se dit-il. Beaucoup trop tard pour réclamer quoi que ce soit. N'est-ce pas ?

Elisha n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son bouquin. Ni sur ses dessins, ni sur la gymnastique. Ni même sur la méditation que Derevko lui avait appris. Que... Sa mère lui avait appris. Bon sang, ce n'était pas possible ! Irina, sa mère ? Bristow, son père ? Syd, sa sœur ? Elle devait faire un cauchemar.

Elle ne réussit pas à retenir ses larmes, mais se débrouilla pour ne pas regarder les caméras. Pas question qu'on la voit pleurer.

Elle était tellement en colère ! Elle en voulait tellement à... Au monde entier, en fait. A Irina de lui avoir menti, de l'avoir abandonnée puis placée dans le programme Halcyon, de l'avoir manipulée toute sa vie. A Bristow parce qu'il savait, parce qu'il lui avait montré cette fichue feuille, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été là – même si elle savait, au fond, que ce n'était pas sa faute. A tous les autres, d'exister, tout simplement. A ceux qu'elle avait tués pour venir hanter ses nuits, et à ceux qu'elle n'avait pas tués, pour hanter ses journées. A ses ennemis, de l'empêcher de vivre comme elle l'entendait, et à ses alliés, de la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait. A Dieu parce qu'il n'existait pas, ou alors il faisait bien semblant. Au diable parce qu'elle n'avait plus d'âme à lui vendre...

Des heures plus tard, Jack se tenait discrètement devant la glace de la cellule. Les lumières avaient été baissées pour la nuit, mais il ne faisait pas complètement noir. Clode se tenait assise au bout de son lit de camp, les bras serrés autour de ses jambes et le front contre ses genoux. Jack ne pouvait que spéculer sur ce qui se tramait dans son esprit, mais il pensait en avoir une assez bonne idée.

Tout ce qui, aux yeux d'Elisha, faisait d'elle quelqu'un de spécial, était remis en question. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas attiré l'attention d'Irina parce qu'elle était exceptionnelle. Elle avait été abandonnée, non pas parce que sa naissance était un accident, mais parce que c'était le plan depuis le début. Tout, absolument tout était planifié depuis le début.

Que cette décision soit celle d'Irina ou qu'elle vienne de ses supérieurs au KGB, le résultat était le même. Elle avait été élevée dans une isolation calculée pour éviter qu'elle ne forge des relations. Pour encourager l'indépendance dont elle avait toujours été si fière. Un agent sans aucune attache, donc sans faiblesse. _Au moins là-dessus, ils ont tout faux, Ely. S'attacher, ça peut aussi rendre plus fort... _Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien lui avait dit ça un jour.Elle avait oublié ces mots, c'était sans doute une erreur.

Le seul but de toute sa vie avait été de montrer qu'elle était la meilleure. Elle était entrée dans leur jeu. Tout ça, ce n'était que des mesures pour s'assurer qu'elle deviendrait une espionne parfaite, et ils avaient bien réussi leur coup. Est-ce que c'était tout ce qu'Irina lui souhaitait ? Devenir une espionne, une mercenaire, une tueuse ?

Ça faisait beaucoup à assimiler, Jack le savait. Une part de lui avait commencé à se demander si même cela était une partie des machinations d'Irina. Elle leur avait donné Clode pour qu'elle leur donne Sloane. Mais était-ce la seule raison ? Il détestait la surestimer, mais il savait aussi qu'il était dangereux de la sous-estimer. Etait-il possible qu'elle ait voulu que Clode soit en détention, sachant qu'ils avaient aussi la base de données génétique ? Avait-elle voulu que Jack découvre sa fille ? Avait-elle voulu que Clode apprenne ce qu'on lui avait fait ? Ou est-ce qu'il lui accordait trop de crédit ? Il ne savait plus.

Un petit mouvement à l'intérieur de la cellule détourna son attention vers la situation actuelle. C'était une brusque contraction des épaules de Clode. Elle pleurait. Jack comprit qu'elle était en train de perdre pied.

La jeune fille ne leva pas les yeux quand la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Ni quand Jack s'assit à côté d'elle. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, à part celui de l'air conditionné et la respiration saccadée de la prisonnière.

« Je pourrais vous tuer, dit-elle finalement sans relever la tête.

Il n'y avait aucune menace dans son ton, c'était une simple observation.

- Mais ça ne servirait à rien, répondit Jack calmement.

- Je me sentirais peut-être mieux.

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Sans doute pas assez longtemps pour mériter l'effort, soupira-t-elle.

Il y eut un nouveau silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Ça ne change rien, dit-elle d'un ton neutre – une autre observation dépourvue d'émotion.

- Non, convint Jack. Ça ne change rien.

Jack pouvait voir la tension quitter lentement le corps de Clode.

- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Seulement Marshall.

- Ce qui explique le "comment", je suppose.

Jack la regarda tourner doucement la tête vers lui.

- Vous savez, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma vie tourne de cette façon. J'aurais préféré une meilleure vue, par exemple dans une belle villa en Italie du Sud, ou sur une île, fit-elle d'un ton insolent, derrière lequel Jack sentit une profonde tristesse. Il fait si froid ici. »

Cette dernière remarque le bouleversa par son ton proche du désespoir. La température de la cellule était probablement plus basse qu'elle aurait dû l'être, mais ce n'était pas seulement ça que Clode avait voulu dire. C'étaient des mots si simples, mais Jack y avait entendu une profondeur effrayante. Elle avait peur. Pour la première fois de tous ces mois de confinement, Jack réalisa qu'elle admettait finalement le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait sur sa propre vie maintenant. Peut-être le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait _jamais _eu sur sa vie.

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, Jack vit sa propre main se poser sur le dos de la jeune femme. Il la sentit se tendre et son cœur s'affoler. Il y eut un moment d'immobilité totale. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur son épaule un instant. La main de Jack se déplaça jusqu'à son épaule et il la serra un peu plus fort.

Puis, très vite, Elisha se redressa et s'éloigna insensiblement pour étouffer un sanglot. Bien que Jack sache qu'elle était une terroriste, un assassin, tout ce qu'il réussissait à voir à cet instant était une petite fille complètement perdue. _Sa_ fille.

Puis la convulsion s'arrêta et Jack entendit la respiration de Clode redevenir presque normale. Aucun d'eux ne bougea ni ne parla pendant un long moment. Jack se surprit lui-même en relevant une mèche de cheveux qui tombait dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il laissa sa main sur sa joue mouillée dans un geste rassurant, et crut sentir un léger sourire.

« Et maintenant ? reprit Elisha.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Si je promets d'être sage, j'aurai le droit d'aller en mission ? Vous avez laissé Irina le faire.

Il sourit à cette proposition insensée.

- Tu peux promettre d'être une sainte, l'Agence ne tombera pas dans le panneau une seconde fois, répondit-il, se surprenant à la tutoyer.

- C'est pas juste. Il suffit qu'elle soit passée là avant moi, et tout le monde se méfie deux fois plus. Mais les choses peuvent changer. Tu ne peux pas savoir, dit-elle, reprenant son tutoiement. Vous pourriez avoir besoin de moi dehors, un jour. Je suis plutôt bonne à ce que je fais. C'est une honte de gaspiller tout ce talent.

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre :

- Laisse-moi chercher Sydney.

Jack retira sa main brusquement. Il l'avait interrogé plusieurs fois après la disparition de Sydney et avait conclu que Clode ne savait rien de plus qu'eux. A tort ? Elle grimaça et reprit vite :

- Je ne sais rien de plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dit. Mais tu sais que je suis douée dans ce genre de choses. Laisse-moi la chercher. L'Agence n'arrive à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-moi essayer. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? »

Elisha ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Ou plutôt elle le comprenait trop bien. Elle n'avait pas repoussé son bras. Elle s'était reposée sur son épaule. Sur l'épaule de Jack Bristow, agent de la CIA. Qui, accessoirement, était son père, mais comme ils en avaient convenu quelques minutes auparavant, cela ne changeait rien.

Il ne pouvait rien attendre d'elle à part une aide intéressée – rechercher Sydney en échange d'un peu de liberté. Elle ne pouvait rien attendre de lui à part une aide intéressée – une occasion de fuir en échange d'un coup de main pour retrouver sa fille. Son autre fille, la seule qui comptait.

2 décembre 2003. Bureau du directeur Kendall.

« Vous devez plaisanter ? s'exclama Kendall, le regardant sans y croire. Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est exactement ce genre de chose qui nous a fait perdre Derevko ?

- J'en ai bien conscience, concéda Jack patiemment. Mais je pense aussi que c'est faisable. Clode est pleine de ressources. Elle est aussi bien entrainée et compétente que n'importe quel agent de la CIA, et meilleure que beaucoup d'entre eux. Vous l'avez vue sur le terrain. Elle est...

- Une terroriste meurtrière qui travaillerait pour quiconque la payant assez!

- Donc, nous aurons juste à nous assurer que personne ne puisse l'approcher pour lui faire une meilleure offre.

- Vous pensez vraiment que vous pouvez lui donner assez de liberté pour qu'elle soit efficace, sans lui en donner assez pour qu'elle disparaisse sans une trace comme Derevko ?

- Oui.

Kendall le regarda pendant un long moment.

- Jack... Si vous en perdez une autre, Devlin ne va pas vous louper...

- Si elle peut trouver quelque chose sur ce qui est arrivé à ma fille, ça vaut le coup. »

_Générique de fin_


	3. Episode 2: Joyeux Noël!

Episode 2 : Joyeux Noël !

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

**Episode 22 de la saison 2 d'Alias : Risque maximum** (mai 2003)

_Irina donne à Sydney le lieu de rendez-vous de Sark et Clode à Stockholm, pour qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Sark s'enfuit mais Clode est capturée. Elle leur donne des infos assez rapidement._

_Will découvre que Fran a été remplacée par un double, Allison. Celle-ci le poignarde quand elle comprend qu'il sait. _

_Mais il a eu le temps de laisser un message sur le portable de Sydney, qui l'écoute une fois de retour chez elle. Elle tente d'aller chercher son arme dans sa chambre. Mais Allison, qui a deviné qu'elle aussi savait, arrive avant. Elles se battent. Sydney abat Allison avant de s'évanouir._

**Post-saison 2**

_Sydney est enlevée par le Covenant, sa maison est incendiée pour faire croire à sa mort._

_Jack ne croit pas à la mort de sa fille, et continue les recherches, ainsi que Weiss, Dixon et Marshall._

_Vaughn, désespéré par la mort de Sydney, s'est éloigné de la CIA et on n'a pas de nouvelles de lui._

_Will s'est remis de ses blessures et travaille à nouveau comme analyste à la CIA._

_Clode est retenue par la CIA, Sark est dans la nature._

**Episode 1 de Programme Halcyon : Famille d'espions.** (octobre à décembre 2003)

_Marshall découvre sur la base de données génétique de Stuttgart que Jack et Irina ont eu une autre fille que Sydney : Elisha Clode. Irina était enceinte quand elle a simulé sa mort. Jack préfère que personne d'autre ne soit au courant._

_Elisha le devine aux questions inhabituelles de Jack. Ils conviennent que cela ne change rien à la situation. _

_Cependant Jack intervient pour qu'on lui permette d'aller sur le terrain, dans le but de rechercher Sydney._

_On apprend quelques détails du passé d'Elisha : elle a grandi dans un orphelinat irlandais jusqu'à ses huit ans, quand Irina est venue la chercher et l'a placée dans le Programme Halcyon. Elle n'en garde pas de très bons souvenirs._

_Pendant ce temps, Irina contacte Sark et lui demande de faire évader Clode : selon elle, elle devrait bientôt sortir pour une mission, il suffit d'attendre. Seulement, pour une raison inconnue, elle ne veut en aucun cas que Sark lui révèle qui l'a engagé pour l'aider._

_Jack réussit à convaincre Kendall d'utiliser Clode, mais celui-ci le prévient : « Jack... Si vous en perdez une autre, Devlin ne va pas vous louper. »_

_*_ _Générique_

**4 Décembre 2003. Niveau sous-terrain d'isolement.**

Jack se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il avait tant insisté auprès de Kendall. La réponse, conclut-il encore une fois, était qu'il n'avait pas d'autre option. Clode faisait partie des meilleures, et n'était pas impliquée personnellement – bien que Syd soit sa sœur – ce qui lui donnait un avantage considérable sur les agents Vaughn, Weiss ou Dixon.

Bien que Jack ait encore des réserves à propos de Clode, d'éventuelles questions sur ses compétences n'en faisaient pas partie. Si elle avait décidé que trouver Sydney était dans son intérêt, Jack ne doutait pas qu'elle serait d'une efficacité absolue. Il faudrait juste maintenir sa motivation...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? avait demandé Jack.

- Je veux retrouver ma vie.

- Quelque chose que l'on puisse te donner, avait soupiré Jack.

Les interprétations littérales de la jeune fille l'agaçaient plus que tout.

Elle resta immobile un instant, fixant un point sur le mur derrière Jack, avant de répondre :

- Tu sais que je me fiche de pour qui je travaille. Et au fond, entre nous, je me fiche de combien je suis payée. Je ne suis pas dans la course pour une histoire d'argent ou de politique. Je fais ça parce que c'est la seule chose au monde que je sache faire et dans laquelle je sois vraiment bonne. Et parce que j'aime ça, d'une certaine façon. Laissez-moi juste le faire. Laissez-moi travailler pour vous et je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.

Jack l'étudia à travers la glace en entendant ce mélange de vérités et de mensonges, et en essayant de les séparer.

- Nous t'avons déjà offert le même marché qu'à Derevko – ta vie contre ta coopération.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je propose.

Il rit presque en comprenant ce que la jeune femme réclamait.

- La CIA n'est pas aussi... flexible que le SD-6 l'était, quand ils ont engagé Sark. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de recruter l'ennemi comme agents de terrain. Pas sans moyen de pression sûr. Tu as doublé tous les associés que tu as jamais eus. Nous n'avons absolument aucune garantie que tu ne ferais pas la même chose avec nous aussitôt que l'occasion se présentera, et toutes les raisons de croire que tu le ferais.

- Vous pourriez me faire confiance.

Jack rit à nouveau. Clode se permit un sourire désabusé.

- Non, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons pas. Nous n'avons rien pour nous assurer ta fidélité une fois que tu seras en dehors de ces murs. Ta parole est, malheureusement, quelque peu insuffisante.

Jack soupira et posa une question plus appropriée.

- De quoi as-tu besoin ?

- Que puis-je avoir ? répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire ironique, avant de hausser les épaules avec philosophie et de soupirer en constatant que Jack n'entrait pas dans son jeu. Je n'ai aucun contact avec l'extérieur depuis huit mois. J'ai besoin d'informations. Et donnez-moi aussi quelque chose que je puisse vendre... A moins que vous ne vouliez que je le trouve toute seule.

En voyant que Jack restait de glace, elle reprit, une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

- Parfait, j'utiliserai mes propres ressources. Mais j'aurai besoin de vérifier que mes renseignements sont encore exacts. »

**5 décembre 2003. Bureaux de la CIA.**

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés devant cet ordinateur, dans les étages supérieurs de l'immeuble. Une véritable petite armée était alignée autour d'eux. Clode pianotait sur le clavier sans s'occuper d'eux, Marshall regardait par dessus son épaule, son expression alternant entre intérêt et peur, respect et horreur, tandis qu'il tentait de vérifier que Clode ne dépassait pas les restrictions placées sur l'ordinateur. Jack se tenait derrière l'autre épaule de Clode, suivant ses progrès.

Personnellement, il trouvait l'insistance de Kendall pour que tout un contingent de gardes armés surveille Clode était un tantinet excessive. Loin d'intimider la prisonnière, comme le directeur voulait sans doute le faire, cet étalage de force devait lui sembler assez comique.

Elisha avait le plus grand mal à retenir un sourire. La situation était franchement ridicule. Dix hommes armés pour elle toute seule, bon d'accord elle était très douée, mais quand même, elle n'était pas suicidaire, pour tenter de s'enfuir au milieu d'un immeuble de la CIA où la moitié des agents étaient armés, alors qu'elle ne pouvait même pas toucher un trombone sans se faire rappeler à l'ordre – il faudrait qu'elle demande à Jack comment on pouvait s'évader d'un quartier de haute sécurité de la CIA avec un _trombone_...

Mais finalement, c'était à son avantage. Ils étaient persuadés de ne courir aucun risque parce qu'ils la maîtrisaient physiquement, alors que la seule chose à laquelle ils auraient dû faire attention, c'était l'ordinateur. Bon, il y avait Marshall, le seul qui pourrait éventuellement lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais en s'y prenant bien, elle pouvait le leurrer lui aussi.

Elle avait demandé à accéder à cet ordinateur sous le prétexte de vérifier ses infos, et ne pouvait par conséquent accéder qu'à certains fichiers. Mais l'ordinateur avait aussi un accès à Internet, pour que les informations soient mises à jour en temps réel. Il lui suffisait donc de laisser des fragments de code dans ces fichiers, pour que quelqu'un qui saurait quoi chercher, et aurait les moyens d'y accéder, puisse les réunir et lire le message dans son ensemble.

Elle n'était pas certaine que quelqu'un voudrait l'aider. Elle espérait que quelqu'un y aurait intérêt. Peut-être Julian. Qui sait...

**Paris, 5 Décembre 2003. Dans un hôtel.**

Sark pianotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable. Son expression de concentration maximum se mua en un sourire. Elisha était vraiment la meilleure... Enfin, à part lui. Elle avait réussi à lui laisser un message codé. Irina avait raison : elle avait réussi à accéder à un ordinateur, ce qui était la première phase. La seconde étant de convaincre la CIA de l'envoyer en mission.

Il réunit les fragments du message, dispersés dans différents fichiers. Une fois décodé, cela donnait :

Salut, qui que vous soyez, j'apprécierais un petit coup de main pour sortir d'ici. La nourriture est dégueulasse et la cellule est froide. J'espère être envoyée en mission à Bombay bientôt. Soyez prêts.

Oui, pas de doute, Clode était toujours la même... Finalement, Sark n'était pas mécontent que Derevko veuille la faire sortir, même si ses raisons restaient obscures pour lui.

**De retour à los Angeles, dans les bureaux de la CIA.**

Will se dirigeait vers une salle de briefing quand il la vit. Elisha Clode. Assise devant un ordinateur, entourée d'une bonne dizaine de gardes. Beaucoup de gens dans les bureaux la regardaient. Tout le monde savait qui elle était. Que faisait-elle là ? se demanda-t-il comme eux tous. Sauf qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était aussi concerné que lui. Cette fille l'avait tout de même enlevé et fait torturer...

Il ne put résister à la curiosité et s'approcha de Jack, qui se tenait derrière elle, surveillant chacun de ses mouvements.

« Jack... Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Il se retourna, et Clode détourna les yeux de l'écran. Il croisa son regard, elle baissa les yeux puis retourna à son travail sur l'ordinateur pendant que Jack l'emmenait à part.

- Elle vérifie des informations.

- Pour quoi faire ?

Jack hésita un instant avant de répondre :

- Pour pouvoir retourner sur le terrain. On va l'utiliser pour chercher Sydney.

- Vous... Allez faire quoi ?

- Will, je...

- Non, c'est votre problème après tout. J'aurais simplement cru que vous ne reproduiriez pas la même erreur qu'avec Derevko.

Will s'éloigna vite pour éviter de montrer que ça l'affectait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Clode était une tueuse. Et pour lui, ça revenait simplement à la relâcher bien gentiment. On avait vu ce que ça avait donné avec la mère de Sydney...

**Bombay, Inde. 21 Décembre 2003.**

Jack et Elisha se dirigeaient vers une banque. Elisha y avait laissé en dépôt les plans d'un prototype d'arme qu'elle avait volé avant son arrestation, prototype qui serait parfait à vendre pour son retour sur le terrain. Mais personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait ouvrir le coffre. Aucun système de sécurité formidable, non : le contrat spécifiait simplement que seul le titulaire du compte pouvait y accéder.

« Je tiens juste à signaler que je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée.

- J'ajouterai votre nom à la liste, Agent Weiss, répondit Kendall.

Leurs deux voix crépitaient dans les oreillettes que portaient Jack et Clode. Jack pouvait entendre leur contrariété malgré les milliers de kilomètres qui les séparaient de Los Angeles.

- Je crois qu'il ne m'aiment pas beaucoup, ironisa Clode.

- Vous êtes assez impopulaire, bizarrement, fit Jack, reprenant le vouvoiement car leurs paroles étaient retransmises aux bureaux de la CIA.

La jeune fille appréciait pleinement sa première sortie du confinement en plus de six mois. Jack ne savait pas trop s'il devait ou non s'en inquiéter. Etait-ce juste le plaisir de pouvoir reprendre l'action qui causait sa bonne humeur, ou un signe d'optimisme face à sa première occasion de s'échapper depuis sa capture ?

_Los Angeles. Une semaine auparavant. Bureaux de la CIA._

_Kendall et Jack étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'employer les méthodes traditionnelles pour suivre Clode serait gaspiller l'argent des contribuables. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les échecs essuyés par le SD-6 avec Sark, et la CIA avec Derevko, en utilisant ces mêmes méthodes. Même les dispositifs de pistage passifs n'avaient aucun effet. Cependant, Marshall avait réussi à mettre au point un plan qui paraissait efficace._

_« Complètement organique, avait-il expliqué. Virtuellement indétectable. Mais... Vous pouvez peut-être éviter de lui signaler que j'ai quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? »_

_Il s'agissait d'une simple capsule biodégradable conçue pour se dissoudre en trente-six heures. A moins qu'on ne l'enlève dans ce laps de temps, une dose létale de poison serait relâchée quand la capsule se romprait. Clode avait été endormie au moment de l'injection pour qu'elle ignore où ils l'avaient placée. Ainsi même si elle réussissait à s'échapper de la surveillance de Jack, il était très peu probable qu'elle réussisse à localiser la capsule avant de mourir d'empoisonnement, puisqu'aucun de ses composants n'étaient métalliques, radioactifs, ou détectables par une quelconque analyse._

_« Faites quand même attention à ne pas oublier où vous l'avez mise... avait dit la jeune femme avant qu'ils ne l'anesthésient. L'injection létale n'est pas mon premier choix, la chaise électrique semble tellement plus attractive !... »_

_De ce qu'elle savait, la capsule et son contenu pouvaient être totalement imaginaires, mais Jack doutait qu'elle prenne le risque. Clode n'était pas joueuse, en tout cas pas quand sa vie était en jeu. Ce qui était heureux car la capsule n'était que trop réelle, même si elle avait une durée de vie légèrement plus longue que ce qu'on lui avait dit : ils voulaient être sûrs d'avoir le temps de retrouver la capsule, au cas où celle-ci aurait migré dans son corps durant la mission._

Clode et Jack entrèrent dans la banque. Un homme les attendait et les conduisit à la salle des coffres avant de les laisser seuls. Clode tapa son code et son coffre s'ouvrit. Elle s'en écarta rapidement.

« Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fassiez des idées, expliqua-t-elle.

En effet, le coffre contenait, outre les plans enfermés dans une boîte, une dizaine de passeports et de cartes d'identité à différents noms, une tenue de rechange, une perruque et surtout, deux revolvers et un P-90.

- Vous avez combien de coffres comme ça ? demanda Jack.

- Autant qu'il y a de villes où je peux être amenée à en avoir besoin, répondit-elle tout en prenant la boîte où se trouvaient les plans. Beaucoup. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous les signaler, car si un jour je finis pas sortir pour de bon, j'en aurai besoin... Tiens, à noter. Coffre de Bombay compromis, en trouver un autre.

- Ne faites pas de projets à trop long terme, intervint Kendall dans son oreillette, surtout en partant de l'hypothèse que vous sortirez.

- Et quels projets voulez-vous que je fasse ? La décoration de ma cellule ? C'est déprimant. Vous ne m'avez même pas donné de posters, sans doute de peur que je me _suicide _avec les punaises... Il faut bien rêver un peu...

Derrière le ton rieur, Jack crut déceler la même tristesse que l'autre jour, dans sa cellule. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, car des coups de feu éclatèrent dans le couloir.

Jack sortit son arme et Elisha attrapa un des revolvers du coffre, ce à quoi son chaperon ne prit pas la peine de réagir. Jack ouvrit la porte une équipe de commando, au bout du couloir, venait d'abattre deux hommes de la sécurité. Ils ouvrirent le feu sur Jack, qui se réfugia derrière la porte puis riposta.

« Qui sont ces types ? cria-t-il à Elisha pour couvrir le bruit des détonations.

- Aucune idée, répondit-elle. Ils devaient nous attendre. Y a le choix, pas mal de monde m'en veut et/ou est intéressé par ces plans ! On peut sortir par derrière, au bout du couloir là-bas. Prenez les plans, je vous couvre !

Il obtempéra et se précipita à l'opposé de là d'où venaient les coups de feu. Elle passa la tête par la porte et tira sur leurs assaillants pour lui laisser le temps d'atteindre la porte.

C'est alors seulement qu'elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un approchait derrière elle. Trop tard... Elle sentit une main se plaquer sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ait pu faire un geste.

« Continue de tirer pour donner le change, lui chuchota l'intrus. »

Elle tourna la tête quand il la lâcha, remarqua que la plaque du conduit d'aération était ouverte – il était arrivé par là – et le reconnut.

Sark lut la surprise sur son visage. Elle retint un cri et se retourna pour tirer une ou deux fois avant de revenir vers lui.

« Audio ? lui demanda-t-il sans un bruit, remuant simplement les lèvres.

Il lut la réponse sur les lèvres d'Elisha, qui lui désignait son oreillette :

- Oui. Je ne peux pas couper la transmission sans qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose.

Elle envoya encore un coup de feu par la porte.

- Contente de te voir. Tu as fait vite, ça ne fait jamais _que huit mois_ que je suis en taule !

Bien qu'elle se contente d'articuler les mots, il entendait presque son ton exaspéré, énervé, rancunier. Cette impression fut confirmée par la moue butée qui s'installa sur le visage d'Elisha.

- Tant que tu étais en isolement, on n'avait aucun moyen de te contacter.

- On ? J'aurais dû m'en douter... Quelqu'un t'a payé pour m'aider, c'est ça ?

Il savait qu'avec elle, ce n'était même pas la peine de nier.

- Mais j'étais ravi d'accepter ce contrat.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment peu convaincue, et tira encore une fois.

- Et qui est mon bienfaiteur ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant. A part l'audio, je suppose qu'il y a d'autres mesures pour te garder en laisse.

- Capsule de poison qui se dégrade en trente-six heures. J'ignore où ils me l'ont injectée.

- Ennuyeux.

- Oui, tout va bien, j'arrive, fit-elle à voix haute, répondant sans doute à une transmission de Bristow. Il faut que j'y aille, continua-t-elle en remuant les lèvres. Je t'informerai de l'évolution des évènements si j'arrive à accéder à un ordinateur à nouveau.

Alors qu'elle allait s'en aller, il la retint par le bras et lui tendit une clé USB.

- Mets-la avec les plans, tu diras que c'est la modélisation 3D du prototype.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de poser de questions, aussi elle la cacha dans ses cheveux, accrochée à son élastique.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta Jack.

- Oui, tout va bien, j'arrive, répondit-elle avant qu'un coup de feu résonne.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, Clode ? demanda Kendall depuis L.A.

- Je cueille un bouquet de fleurs, rapport à notre discussion sur la déco de ma cellule, ça ne s'entend pas ? Jack, vous pouvez me couvrir ? ... Maintenant.

Il s'exécuta, rouvrant la porte de service et tirant sur le commando. Il ne restait plus que trois hommes, les autres étaient à terre. Elisha sortit d'une autre pièce que la salle des coffres, où elle devait s'être réfugiée. Elle le rejoignit.

**Dans un avion cargo quelque part au dessus du Pacifique. 3 heures plus tard.**

Julian était bien gentil, mais il fallait maintenant qu'elle réussisse à faire croire que la clé USB était dans la boîte du début... Jack était assis en face d'elle. Il lisait un dossier.

« Tu peux me passer la boîte ? fit-elle, le tutoyant à nouveau, après avoir retiré discrètement la clé USB de ses cheveux et l'avoir placée dans sa manche gauche.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle ne s'ouvre qu'avec ceci, répondit-elle en montrant le bout de son index droit. Et que j'aimerais autant aller directement en salle d'op à notre arrivée, rapport à cette charmante capsule qui se balade à l'intérieur de moi...

Il la jaugea un instant, puis lui donna la boîte. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle plaça son doigt sur l'écran, qui afficha en lettres vertes "Empreinte authentifiée" avant que la boîte s'ouvre. Penchant légèrement son bras gauche, elle fit glisser la clé à l'intérieur. Jack n'avait rien vu. Elisha lui tendit la boîte.

« Qu'y a-t-il sur la clé USB ?

- Le prototype en 3D. Je l'ai téléchargé sur l'ordinateur du laboratoire quand j'ai volé les plans.

- Ça a de la valeur ?

Elle fit une petite moue.

- Un peu. Ça épargnera à l'acheteur l'interprétation des plans et le choix des matériaux. Ça rajoute, je sais pas, cinquante mille dollars au prix total.

Après un court silence, elle changea de sujet.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé que Sydney pouvait avoir disparu volontairement ? Elle haïssait ce boulot, continua-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas. Il lui a pris tellement, et lui a apporté tellement peu. Tu ne penses pas que la perte de Tippin et de Calfo aurait pu la pousser à vouloir disparaître ? Qu'elle voulait s'éloigner de tout ça ? S'éloigner de vous tous ?

Jack ne dit rien et son regard indiqua à Clode qu'il valait mieux se taire. Mais après un moment, elle n'y tint plus.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne disais pas ça pour... Crois-moi, je n'essaie pas de rendre

les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Simplement... Tu dois accepter la possibilité que cette disparition soit son propre choix. Tu as besoin d'être aussi préparé à ce qu'elle ne veuille pas revenir quand je la retrouverai, que tu l'es à ce que je découvre qu'elle est prisonnière ou…

- Je sais de quoi j'ai besoin, répliqua Jack. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à ma fille. Tu crois que je n'ai pas considéré la possibilité qu'elle ait choisi de quitter cette vie ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point faire ce travail lui a fait du mal ? Je suis prêt à accepter qu'elle ne veuille pas revenir. Je pourrais même le comprendre, poursuivit-il plus doucement. J'ai juste besoin de savoir qu'elle va bien. Je veux juste savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Elisha acquiesça doucement. Elle semblait pensive.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu feras ensuite ? Si nous la trouvons mais qu'elle ne veut pas revenir ?

- Je la laisserais partir.

- Juste comme ça ?

- Oui.

_Ce serait le moins que je puisse faire_, pensa-t-il. Après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait...

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est ma théorie principale, ajouta Jack. Je pense toujours que ce n'était pas son choix. Nous supposerons qu'elle a été enlevée jusqu'à ce qu'une preuve solide suggère le contraire.

- Bien sûr. »

Aucun d'entre eux ne dit à haute voix qu'une preuve de quoi que ce soit, même

mince, serait toujours plus que ce qu'ils avaient à ce moment.

La bonne humeur de Clode paraissait s'être évaporée. Elle était maintenant plongée dans un silence maussade que Jack ne pouvait entièrement expliquer par la perspective de retourner dans sa cellule. Repassant dans son esprit leur précédente conversation, Jack finit par comprendre ce qui avait le plus vraisemblablement causé son mécontentement. Elle n'avait pas aimé sa réponse. Elle n'avait pas aimé la possibilité que Sydney ait un choix qu'elle n'avait pas, qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Aux yeux de Clode, il n'y avait pas une si grande différence entre elle et Sydney. En regardant la situation de son point de vue, Jack pouvait presque comprendre à quel point la jeune femme devait trouver cela injuste.

Il sortit de sa réflexion en voyant l'un des gardes se lever de leur siège. Quand il s'approcha de Clode avec une paire de menottes, Jack réalisa qu'ils allaient bientôt atterrir.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, s'énerva Clode. Si je n'ai pas essayé de m'échapper en Inde, pourquoi diable essaierais-je de le faire au milieu d'une base Air Force californienne ?

- C'est le protocole, fit l'homme. Ne m'obligez pas à vous les passer de force.

Jack vit le sourire provocateur sur le visage de la jeune femme, et un éclat obstiné dans ses yeux.

- Elisha ! soupira-t-il, excédé.

Jack n'aurait pas su dire lequel d'eux deux était le plus stupéfait. C'était sorti tout seul, comme ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Clode semblait tout aussi abasourdie que lui, peut-être par l'usage de son prénom, ou par le ton lui-même, Jack ne savait pas vraiment.

Le garde, étranger à ce qui venait de se passer, se contenta de passer les menottes à la prisonnière, qui se laissa faire sans protester. Jack nota que son air renfrogné avait disparu pour laisser dans ses yeux comme de la confusion. Il se demanda un instant si sa propre expression était comparable.

Après un moment pendant lequel ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux, Clode détourna brusquement le regard. Elle évita de croiser ses yeux jusqu'à l'atterrissage, et même ensuite, quand elle fut conduite à la salle d'opération. Son expression s'était encore transformée, et elle paraissait maintenant pensive. Jack aurait donné un paquet d'argent pour savoir ce qui se passait derrière l'or de ces yeux-là...

Elisha ne le savait pas elle-même. Que Jack l'ait appelée par son prénom, qu'il ait utilisé ce ton, passe encore. Ce qui la troublait, l'inquiétait, c'était sa réaction à elle. Elle avait obéi. Elle s'était laissée faire. Pourquoi ?

Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Elle n'avait pas peur de Jack Bristow. Du moins, tant qu'il ne braquait pas une arme sur elle. Ou qu'elle n'avait rien fait à sa fille... Enfin, à son autre fille. Sa sœur. Elle ne s'y habituerait jamais.

Au fond, elle savait bien ce qui s'était passé. Et ça lui faisait peur. Il lui avait donné un ordre. Pas un ordre d'un supérieur à son subordonné. L'ordre d'un père à sa fille. Et elle avait obéi.

**Los Angeles. 23 Décembre 2003. Bureaux de la CIA.**

Deux jours plus tard, Jack était toujours incapable de dire ce qui s'était passé dans l'avion cette nuit-là. D'abord, le comportement de Clode n'était pas normal. Elle était pragmatique, efficace. Résister au garde pour une chose aussi anodine que des menottes était futile et stérile. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas...

D'habitude, il se serait attendu à un soupir résigné pendant qu'elle obéissait, peut-être un sourire amusé en voyant à quel point ils avaient peur d'elle. Il fallait croire qu'elle était vraiment perturbée. Et Jack se doutait que c'était moins par sa détention que par sa récente découverte.

Mais cela amenait Jack à accepter ce qu'il avait essayé de ne pas voir. Même si, intellectuellement, il avait accepté que les conclusions de Marshall étaient indiscutables, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son regard sur la situation s'était modifié.

Sans considérer leur lien de famille, la jeune femme était simplement l'agent le plus précieux qu'il avait à sa disposition pour lui permettre de trouver Sydney. Elle était insensible, sans pitié, réfléchie, et indifférente. Elle était Clode.

Sauf qu'il l'avait appelée Elisha.

Il avait prononcé son prénom d'un ton et d'une façon qui exigeaient l'obéissance. Il savait que ce n'était pas l'ordre d'un agent supérieur à un agent subalterne, ou d'un garde à un détenu. C'était l'ordre d'un père à son enfant, et il était évident que même si elle ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant, Clode l'avait pris exactement pour ce que c'était.

Avec ce nom, dit sur ce ton, Jack avait reconnu leur relation plus explicitement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Ils avaient convenu dès le début que connaître leur lien ne changeait rien. Mais malgré tout, d'une façon ou d'une autre, quelque part, quelque chose avait changé.

**Los Angeles. 24 décembre 2003. Niveau souterrain d'isolement.**

Il devait être pas loin de minuit. Elisha n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle essayait de se convaincre que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que c'était la veille de Noël. En vain.

Qu'est-ce que la date pouvait bien changer ? On était le 24 décembre, et alors ? C'était un jour comme un autre, on aurait tout aussi bien pu être le 23 ou le 27. C'était ce qu'elle se disait tous les ans depuis des années.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de vrai Noël. En tout cas, pas comme la plupart des gens l'entendaient...

24 décembre 1988 – Orphelinat Saint thomas, Cleggan, Comté de Galway, Irlande.

_Elisha avait six ans. Elle était sur son lit, dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec quatre autres filles. Tout le monde était en bas pour décorer le sapin elle, elle restait là._

_Ce soir, le dîner serait un peu plus raffiné qu'à l'ordinaire. Le lendemain, au lever, on ouvrirait les cadeaux – aucune surprise, une orange pour chaque élève et un livre pour ceux qui avaient le mieux travaillé. Tout le monde ferait semblant d'être heureux, pour donner l'illusion aux plus petits. Certains s'en contenteraient même à peu près. Pas Elisha._

_Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle n'avait jamais eu de famille, elle n'avait rien à regretter, contrairement à beaucoup. Peut-être qu'elle aurait simplement souhaité qu'on arrête de fêter Noël, puisque ça la rendait malheureuse. Car c'était ce jour-là qu'elle sentait, plus fort que jamais, qu'elle n'avait pas de famille. Qu'elle n'en aurait jamais. Qu'elle était seule._

_24 décembre 1993 – Programme Halcyon, Non loin de Minsk, Biélorussie._

_Elisha entra dans sa chambre. Elle venait de finir son entraînement au combat au corps à corps. On ne fêtait pas Noël, à Halcyon. Ça ne rendait pas Elisha moins malheureuse. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de savoir quel jour on était._

_Les autres jours de l'année, elle arrivait à se persuader qu'elle l'avait trouvée, la famille qu'elle cherchait. Irina, les autres instructeurs, les enfants. Mais la veille de Noël, toute l'absurdité de cette idée lui apparaissait. Une famille ? Est-ce qu'une famille formait ses enfants à devenir espions ? A se battre, à mentir, à tuer ? _

_Non. Et les membres d'une famille étaient censés s'aimer. Ce n'était pas le cas à Halcyon. Elisha appréciait certains instructeurs, aimait bien certains de ses camarades. Mais, toujours, demeurait la compétition entre eux. Il fallait être meilleure qu'eux, il fallait être la meilleure si elle voulait survivre plus longtemps. _

_C'était Noël, et elle était toujours aussi seule._

24 décembre 2002 – Une chambre d'hôtel à Paris. Elisha revenait de mission. Un diplomate chinois à tuer, sa mallette à récupérer. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, elle ne l'ouvrirait pas. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il devait mourir, elle ne poserait pas la question. Quelle importance ? Elisha avait vite progressé dans l'organisation d'Irina. Elle était bonne dans ce qu'elle faisait. Jouer des rôles, mentir, torturer, voler, tuer. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à la famille qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Un an, en fait. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de se torturer à imaginer la vie qu'elle aurait eu, comment auraient été ses parents, si elle aurait eu des frères et sœurs... Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser, pendant quelques heures, la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre. Et puis le lendemain, sa vie reprenait et elle n'y pensait plus. Maintenant, Elisha savait. Son père était un agent de la CIA et sa mère, une espionne russe qui avait pour mission de le séduire. Sa mère était là, tout près d'elle, depuis près de quinze ans, et ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Elle l'avait laissée devenir une tueuse, non, elle l'avait formée pour devenir une tueuse. Avait-elle seulement ressenti quelque chose pour elle, une seule fois en vingt ans ? L'avait-elle aimée un peu ? Elle avait aussi une sœur. Qui s'avérait être sa pire ennemie depuis presque deux ans, enfin, avant qu'elle ne "meure"... Oui, elle savait. Et maintenant elle devait persuader son père qu'elle pouvait l'aider à retrouver cette sœur pour qu'il la laisse sortir, et pour qu'elle réussisse, peut-être, à s'enfuir. Joyeux Noël, chère famille !

**30 Décembre 2003. Bureaux de la CIA.**

Marshall était en train d'étudier les plans ramenés par Jack et Clode, notamment la modélisation en trois dimensions du prototype, quand une alarme se mit à clignoter sur son écran.

Affolé, il courut jusqu'au bureau du directeur Kendall, fit demi-tour en voyant qu'il n'y était pas, et le trouva finalement dans celui de Jack.

« Monsieur... interrompit-il. Il faut que...

- Qu'y a-t-il, Marshall ? soupira Kendall.

- Un virus est en train d'infiltrer notre système.

- Quoi ?

- Un... Un virus, monsieur. Ou peut-être un ver. Il faudrait ordonner à tout le monde de se déconnecter du réseau et d'éteindre tous les ordinateurs, en espérant qu'il ne fera pas trop de dégâts.

Aussitôt, Kendall sortit du bureau et cria à la cantonade :

- Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Tout le monde se déconnecte du réseau et éteint son ordinateur. Plus vite que ça !

Puis, se retournant vers Marshall :

- D'où est-ce que ça peut venir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas, tous les disques, disquettes, clés, et cætera, venant de l'extérieur, sont contrôlés. Pas moyen que le virus vienne de là. Alors soit quelqu'un a réussi à accéder au système par la connexion Internet, ce qui paraît assez peu vraisemblable vu les pare-feu dont nous disposons, on est à la CIA quand même, et je dois avouer que je leur ai ajouté quelques modifications... Bref. La seconde... euh... possibilité ne va... pas vous plaire. Il est... possible, enfin, envisageable... non, probable... que ça vienne de l'intérieur. »

**Dans les couloirs souterrains des Bureaux de la Cia, 10 minutes plus tard.**

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est la seule solution, Marshall ? demanda Kendall pour la énième fois.

- Oui monsieur, soupira-t-il. Elle connaît très bien ce genre de systèmes.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, répliqua Jack. Ça ressemble un peu trop au scénario mis au point par Derevko pour accéder à un ordinateur pour que je sois à l'aise.

- Oui, j'ai un désagréable sentiment de déjà-vu, renchérit Kendall.

- Je comprends, mais ce ver restera dans nos systèmes si elle n'intervient pas, répondit Marshall. On pourrait peut-être réussir à le chasser provisoirement, au mieux. Mais il reviendrait dès qu'on se connecterait à Internet, ou alors la personne qui l'a installé le remettrait en marche. Les dégâts seraient considérables. Et je nous vois mal interdire la connexion à Internet et l'utilisation de clés USB, CD-Rom et autres cartes mémoire... Ça ne serait pas très... euh... pratique.

Ils arrivèrent devant la cellule de Clode.

- Tiens, de la visite ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de la vitre. Que me vaut ce grand plaisir ?

- Un ver s'est introduit dans notre système informatique, commença Kendall.

- En fait, on ne sait pas si c'est un ver ou un virus, continua Marshall.

- Euh... Quelle est la différence ? demanda Weiss, qui les avait rejoints.

- Un ver se reproduit grâce à un réseau informatique comme Internet ou notre réseau interne, répondit Marshall. Un virus se répand grâce à un échange de données, comme sur Internet ou avec des disquettes, CD-Rom et clés USB.

- Et vous voulez que je vous aide ? demanda Elisha, avec un sourire mi-incrédule, mi-moqueur.

- Vous pouvez le faire ? interrogea Kendall.

- Evidemment, assura-t-elle. Vous avez une idée de la façon dont il est arrivé sur votre réseau ? demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers Marshall.

- On n'en est pas sûrs. Nous... uh... hésita-t-il en se tournant vers Kendall, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Nous envisageons que cela vienne de l'intérieur.

Elisha eut du mal à retenir un grand sourire.

- Un agent double ?

- On n'écarte aucune possibilité, répondit Jack.

- Bon, je m'occupe de ça quand vous voulez. Avec un peu de chance je trouverai même l'origine du problème.

Elisha était ravie. Elle se doutait de quelque chose de ce genre et avait compris dès qu'ils étaient entrés. La clé de Julian contenait un virus. Apparemment indétectable, puisque la CIA devait vérifier ce genre de choses avant de lire une clé USB procurée par une terroriste.

Ils ne s'étaient douté de rien. Ils n'avaient pas imaginé une seule seconde que ce virus vienne de là. Ils envisageaient même la possibilité que ce soit une taupe qui l'ait placé là.

Tout se déroulait parfaitement. Elle serait à nouveau envoyée en mission, elle pourrait prévenir Julian, on trouverait un moyen pour contrer la capsule de poison. Et le plus drôle, c'est qu'Elisha n'avait absolument rien à faire. Juste attendre et voir venir.

**Los Angeles. 2 janvier 2004. Bureaux de la CIA.**

Le téléphone sonna dans le bureau de l'agent Kendall. Il décrocha.

« Kendall.

- C'est moi, répondit la voix de Sydney Bristow... »

**Le lendemain, Dans une planque de la CIA en Toscane.**

Kendall entra. Sydney le bombarda aussitôt de questions.

« Mon père sait que je suis en vie ? Et Vaughn ?

- Ils en seront informés dès que possible.

Elle parcourait la pièce de long en large, Kendall se tenait en face d'elle.

- Alors ils ne savent pas. Et Will ? Il s'en est sorti ?

- Ce que vous venez de vivre pourrait influer sur la sécurité nationale.

Sydney arrêta de marcher et le regarda comme s'il venait de parler en chinois.

- Je dois leur parler. Je veux que vous les appeliez...

Elle s'approcha de lui, ils commencèrent à hausser le ton.

- Vous aurez les réponses à toutes vos questions...

- Tout de suite !

- ... en temps voulu, d'abord, nous devons savoir ce qui vous est arrivé !

Elle détourna les yeux, s'assit et commença à raconter ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Je l'ai touchée...

_Sydney tire sur Allison puis s'écroule contre le mur._

- Trois fois. Et je me suis évanouie. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, plusieurs jours plus tard, j'étais à l'arrière d'un camion, ligotée.

_Sydney, les yeux fermés, du ruban adhésif sur la bouche. Elle revient à elle, respire difficilement et essaye de se débattre. Il y a un docteur. Elle le regarde, choquée, confuse._

_- Vous et moi allons travailler ensemble. Nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et nous obtiendrons les résultats que mes employeurs ont demandés. J'y arrive toujours._

_Il enfonça une aiguille dans son bras._

- Il m'a injecté une neurotoxine. Paralysie temporaire. Je ne pouvais ni bouger ni parler. Je pouvais seulement regarder.

_Le docteur la place de façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir par la vitre du fond._

_- Ça a été simple pour ta colocataire. On l'a déterrée. Et on l'a laissé dans ton appartement avant d'y mettre le feu._

_Sydney voyait une plage, le temps était couvert et il faisait froid. Des silhouettes habillées en noir sont réunies au bord de l'eau._

_- Mais toi, ça a été plus dur. Quand un corps est calciné, l'ADN qu'ils testent est celui contenu dans les dents. On a prélevé la pulpe de tes dents._

_On voit Jack, Dixon, Kendall, Marshall, Weiss et Vaughn sur la plage, un pasteur est en face d'eux. Marshall pleure, Vaughn porte une urne._

_- Et on l'a injecté dans les dents du corps que l'on a mis ta place._

_Vaughn se tient au bord de l'eau et disperse les cendres dans la mer. Puis on voit Jack, qui montre pour une fois sa peine._

_- Evidemment, ils ont analysé le corps. Selon eux, c'était toi._

_Weiss et Vaughn quittent la plage, suivis par les autres. Sydney les regarde Vaughn s'apprête à ouvrir la portière de sa voiture, marque un temps d'arrêt puis se retourne, et étreint Weiss qui se tenait derrière lui, les yeux fermés, effondré._

_- Il va pleurer et passer à autre chose. Trouver quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être._

_Le docteur pose sa main sur le menton de Sydney et détourne son regard de Vaughn et Weiss pour qu'elle le regarde._

_- Plus vite tu accepteras que tu n'es plus celle que tu as été, plus ce sera simple. Sydney Bristow... n'existe plus. » _

Générique de fin


	4. Episode 3: Double jeu

Episode 3 : Double jeu

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

**Episode 22 de la saison 2 d'Alias : Risque maximum**

_Irina donne à Sydney le lieu de rendez-vous de Sark et Clode à Stockholm, pour qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Sark s'enfuit mais Clode est capturée. Elle leur donne des infos assez rapidement._

_Will découvre que Fran a été remplacée par un double, Allison. Celle-ci le poignarde quand elle comprend qu'il sait. _

_Mais il a eu le temps de laisser un message sur le portable de Sydney, qui l'écoute une fois de retour chez elle. Elle et Allison se battent. Sydney l'abat avant de s'évanouir._

**Post-saison 2**

_Sydney est enlevée par le Covenant, sa maison est incendiée pour faire croire à sa mort._

_Jack ne croit pas à la mort de sa fille, et continue les recherches, ainsi que Weiss, Dixon et Marshall._

_Will s'est remis de ses blessures et travaille à nouveau comme analyste à la CIA._

_Sloane a été gracié en échange d'informations et dirige Omnifam. Il affirme que quand Il Dire s'est mis en marche, il a imprimé sur du papier le seul mot "Paix" et que cela lui a fait comprendre ses erreurs._

_Clode est retenue par la CIA, Sark est dans la nature._

**Episode 1 de Programme Halcyon : Famille d'espions.**

_Marshall découvre sur la base de données génétiques de Stuttgart que Jack et Irina ont eu une autre fille que Sydney : Elisha Clode, actuellement en détention. Irina était enceinte quand elle a simulé sa mort._

_Elisha le devine aux questions inhabituelles de Jack. Ils conviennent que cela ne change rien à la situation. _

_Cependant Jack intervient pour qu'on lui permette d'aller sur le terrain, dans le but de rechercher Sydney._

_On apprend quelques détails du passé d'Elisha : elle a grandi dans un orphelinat irlandais jusqu'à ses huit ans, quand Irina est venue la chercher et l'a placée dans le Programme Halcyon. Elle n'en garde pas de très bons souvenirs._

_Pendant ce temps, Irina contacte Sark et lui demande de faire évader Clode : selon elle, elle devrait bientôt sortir pour une mission, il suffit d'attendre. Seulement, pour une raison inconnue, elle ne veut pas que Sark lui dise qui l'a engagé pour l'aider._

_Jack réussit à convaincre Kendall d'utiliser Clode, mais celui-ci le prévient : « Jack... Si vous en perdez une autre, Devlin ne va pas vous louper. »_

**Episode 2 de Programme Halcyon : Joyeux Noël !**

_Elisha obtient un accès à un ordinateur pour vérifier des informations. Elle en profite pour envoyer un message codé, dans lequel elle dit qu'elle partira probablement bientôt en mission pour Bombay. Sark le reçoit._

_Marshall a inventé une capsule de poison biodégradable qui se dissout en trente-six heures pour contrôler Elisha. On l'endort pour la lui injecter, ainsi elle ne sait pas où elle se trouve. Si on ne la lui enlève pas dans les trente-six heures, une dose létale de poison est libérée._

_Elle part en mission en Inde avec Jack, pour récupérer dans un coffre un prototype d'arme et ses plans qu'elle avait volé avant son arrestation. Le but étant de le revendre pour son retour sur le terrain, pour montrer qu'elle n'était plus prisonnière à la CIA et pouvoir obtenir des informations._

_Ils sont attaqués par un commando et doivent se séparer. Sark en profite pour contacter Clode. Elle lui parle de la capsule. Il lui donne une clé USB à placer avec les plans, sans avoir le temps de lui en dire plus._

_Quand le garde veut remettre les menottes à Elisha avant l'atterrissage de leur avion à Los Angeles, elle résiste. « Elisha ! » soupire Jack, excédé. Et Elisha se laisse faire._

_Marshall découvre un virus sur le réseau de la CIA. Kendall ordonne d'éteindre tous les ordinateurs et ils vont demander de l'aide à Elisha, qui connaît bien ce genre de systèmes._

_C'est exactement ce que Sark avait prévu : la clé USB contenait ce virus._

_Kendall reçoit un coup de fil de Sydney et la rencontre dans une planque en Toscane. Elle lui apprend que le Covenant l'a détenue pendant tout ce temps et croit avoir réussi à la conditionner._

* Générique

**3 janvier 2004. Dans une planque de la CIA en Toscane.**

Sydney continuait à raconter, bien que revivre ces évènements ne lui soit pas particulièrement agréable, et qu'elle aurait préféré qu'on réponde à ses questions.

« Après mes funérailles, il m'a emmenée à St Petersbourg, dans des locaux du Covenant. Ce docteur, c'était Oleg Matrijik. Apparemment il pensait qu'ils avaient besoin de moi. Alors il a voulu me laver le cerveau. Pendant des mois, il m'a privée de nourriture, de mes repères, il m'a torturée aux électrochocs... Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il a été persuadé que j'étais brisée qu'il a commencé mon conditionnement, par hypnose.

_Oleg se tient devant une Sydney amaigrie et aux traits fatigués, assise en face d'un écran où sont projetées des images._

_« Ton nom est Julia Thorne. Tu es née à Londres le 2 août 1973._

_- Mon nom est Sydney Bristow, espère de salaud ! »_

_Oleg injecta quelque chose dans le bras de Sydney._

- Il me désorientait avec des narcotiques. Il me bombardait d'informations et d'images. Classique, mais toujours efficace.

_Les images projetées devant Sydney se reflètent sur son visage._

_- Julia, ton père s'appelait Kenneth Thorne. Toi, tu es Julia._

_Des photos défilent, représentant l'anniversaire d'une petite fille, une famille heureuse..._

_- Tes frères, Daniel et Tom... L'école Latine... Tu as été l'unique survivante... Ta confirmation à l'église Old Souls..._

_Sydney a les yeux fixés sur les images, comme en transe. Les mots d'Oleg commencent à se mélanger._

_-Tu as perdu ta famille dans un incendie... Tu as été l'unique survivante... Après ça, tu es devenue tueuse à gage... Tu étais sans pitié. Tes premières victimes ont été les hommes qui ont détruit ta famille... Tu es Julia..._

**5 janvier 2004, cellule souterraine des bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles.**

Ç'avait été facile pour Elisha de « mettre hors-circuit » le virus de la clé USB. C'était comme si Sark l'avait conçu rien que pour elle. Ce qu'il avait fait, se souvint-elle en retenant un sourire. Elle s'était même offert même le luxe de traîner un peu, pour donner à Kendall l'impression qu'elle n'aurait pas tout à fait été capable de s'en occuper les yeux fermés…

Kendall qui, d'ailleurs, s'était volatilisé quelques jours on ne sait où, laissant Jack à la tête des opérations. Elisha aurait bien tenté d'en profiter pour obtenir quelques menus privilèges – on ne sait jamais, l'esprit de famille aurait pu lui apparaître par l'opération du saint-esprit – mais elle était trop préoccupée par le message que Sark lui avait laissé dans le programme de ce mignon virus. Un rendez-vous.

Un rendez-vous, deux mois plus tard, à Moscou. Deux mois à compter de ce jour, c'était le temps qui lui restait pour gagner la confiance de Jack Bristow, mettre en place un contexte favorable à une mission à Moscou, et accessoirement, trouver une solution pour ne pas mourir empoisonnée, rapport à la capsule de Marshall... Ça allait être serré !

Bon, évidemment, elle était très douée, mais il y a des limites à tout, et le récent passage d'Irina à Los Angeles, bien que n'ayant de toute évidence pas appris toutes les leçons nécessaires à la CIA, restait assez clair dans les mémoires pour ne pas faciliter la tâche à Elisha. Les missions extérieures que Kendall lui confiait, de plus en plus nombreuses, ne lui laissaient de plus pas beaucoup de temps libre – elle en serait presque venue à regretter ses journées d'ennui mortel au niveau souterrain. Presque.

**6 janvier 2004, un avion au-dessus de l'Atlantique.**

Après le succès de la mission de Bombay, et l'aide qu'Elisha avait apporté en mettant le virus hors d'état de nuire – bien qu'elle n'ait pu déterminer son origine – Kendall semblait s'être fait à l'idée de la faire travailler sur le terrain, et placer plus de confiance dans leur capacité à la contrôler. Jack se rendit compte qu'il avait – encore – pensé à elle en tant qu'_Elisha_ cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, et il ne savait qu'en penser. Il avait beau tenter de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un prénom, le sien qui plus est, il sentait bien que cela illustrait son changement de perspective. Il espérait juste garder assez d'objectivité pour ne pas la laisser disparaître.

Bref, Kendall avait très vite approuvé une seconde mission, qui ne serait que la suite logique de la première, permettant à Clode de réapparaître dans certains cercles mais cela permettrait aussi à la CIA de rassembler des informations sur les cercles en question. La jeune femme avait, dans les quelques années précédant sa capture, acquis une réputation qui lui ouvrirait beaucoup de portes, imperméables à toute autre infiltration, même avec les moyens de la CIA et le talent d'agents comme Sydney.

« Et tout ça pour le prix du gîte, du couvert, et d'une petite opération chirurgicale de temps à autre ! plaisanta sèchement Clode.

- Je croyais que l'argent ne comptait pas, fit Jack.

- Eh bien, non. Mais tant qu'à me faire découper à chaque fois qu'on sort, une compensation ne serait pas malvenue.

- Comme compensation, que diriez-vous si on ne vous envoie pas à Camp Harris à votre retour ? grogna Kendall à travers le lien satellite.

- Vous vous rappelez que je collabore de mon plein gré, pas vrai ? »

Clode ne semblait pas attendre une réponse, et Kendall ne lui en fournit pas. Dans le silence qui suivit, Jack étudia la jeune fille, assise en face de lui dans l'avion. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, on aurait dit qu'elle méditait. La ressemblance avec Irina le frappa encore une fois, non pas dans les traits, mais dans l'attitude.

Une attitude qui, depuis l'incident des menottes, restait froide et distante. Elle semblait vouloir éviter tout rapprochement qui rappellerait ce moment gênant. La jeune femme avait reconstruit sa solide carapace, et Jack n'essaierait pas de lui faire baisser sa garde à nouveau, puisqu'il ne tenait pas plus qu'elle à créer de liens.

« Et pourquoi pas une autre couverture ? demanda soudain Clode. Si vous comptez me garder enfermée dans cette chambre froide, pourrais-je au moins obtenir une couverture de plus après cette mission ?

- Nous discuterons de ça plus tard, fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

Résignée, Elisha replongea dans sa méditation. Jack continua à l'observer, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'elle s'était plainte de sa cellule trop froide devant lui. Comme se souvenant tout à coup de ce même moment, Clode rouvrit les yeux. Son regard croisa le sien, sans l'écran défensif qui l'avait obscurci pendant les dernières semaines. Il n'y avait plus dans ses yeux dorés qu'une grande lassitude, qui la faisait soudain paraître beaucoup plus âgée. Ou beaucoup plus jeune. Dans un sourire fatigué, elle dit tout bas :

- Je veux juste une couverture, athair. Ça ne cache rien du tout. »

**Quelques jours plus tôt, de retour en Toscane…**

« Ça a duré plus de six mois. A ce moment, Oleg a commencé à vraiment croire que sa thérapie marchait.

_Sydney est assise à une table, les cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle écrit dans un carnet._

_- Julia, appela Oleg._

_Elle leva la tête, ferma le carnet. Oleg lui apporte un plateau._

_- Oui ?_

_- Déjeuner._

- Quand il a pensé que j'étais prête, il m'a testée. Ils voulaient que je leur prouve que j'étais convertie.

_Oleg se tient devant un groupe d'hommes assis à une table._

_- Laissez moi vous présenter... __Julia Thorne._

_Sydney entra. __Cole prit la parole :_

_- Bienvenue, Melle Thorne. Le travail que vous allez effectuer pour nous mérite une compensation financière._

_- Bien entendu, répondit Sydney froidement._

_Un homme est amené dans la pièce, attaché et bailloné avec du ruban adhésif._

_- Qui est cet homme, ce n'est pas important, continua Cole. Ce qui est important, c'est ce couteau sur la table. Prenez-le. Tuez cet homme sans importance._

_Sydney obéit et saisit le couteau sur la table, puis se tourna vers le prisonnier, qui commença à la supplier._

_- Non. Non, non ! S'il vous plait ! Ecoutez ! Non ! Ne faites pas ça !_

_Sydney enfonça le couteau dans sa poitrine et il se mit à hurler._

- Je ne sais même pas qui c'était. Je n'avais pas le choix. Il était condamné, de toute façon.

- Mais comment avez-vous pu résister au conditionnement ?

- Le programme auquel mon père m'a fait participer quand j'étais enfant...

- Le projet Noël ?

- Entre autres, on m'a entraînée à résister à une tentative de lavage de cerveau. Finalement, mon père n'avait peut-être pas tort... »

**6 janvier 2004. Lisbonne, Portugal.**

« Je veux juste une couverture, athair. Ça ne cache rien du tout. »

Un seul mot placé au milieu de phrases toutes simples, et leur relation non-existante avait à nouveau montré le bout de son nez.

L'objectif calculé de Clode était de le déstabiliser, il le savait bien. Et il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissée réussir. Sur son visage, après qu'elle ait prononcé cette phrase, il avait lu une sorte de satisfaction enfantine : "Bien fait pour toi, tu n'avais qu'à pas m'appeler Elisha". Et de fait, elle n'avait fait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Mais il y avait autre chose dans ce petit mot. _Athair_. Pas _father_ ou _otiets_. Ce n'était pas de l'anglais, ni du russe, mais du gaélique irlandais. Le sens de ce mot représentait une forme d'acceptation du statut de Jack, mais le langage dans lequel elle l'avait choisi dénotait un certain refus de son statut, à elle. Elle était peut-être la fille de Jack et Irina, mais n'était ni une Bristow, ni une Derevko. Ce mot, c'était autant une déclaration d'individualité qu'une reconnaissance de sa parenté.

« Senhorita Clode, quelle agréable surprise ! Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Au crépitement de la voix dans son oreillette, Jack se reconcentra sur la mission. Clode était dans la place. Place qui, comme souvent dans leur métier, trop souvent au goût de Jack, s'avérait être un nightclub. En l'occurrence, celui d'Anselmo Gutteres, investisseur portugais qui avait des actions dans à peu près tout ce qui pouvait rapporter, y compris dans des activités douteuses – comme la revente de plans d'armes volés. Elle n'avait pas eu grand mal à accéder à sa loge VIP, ayant déjà fait des affaires juteuses avec lui.

« Je vous croyais pourtant hors du jeu, continua Gutteres.

- Personne ne peut me garder en cage bien longtemps.

L'excellent micro de Marshall, placé dans le collier d'Elisha, permettait une acoustique parfaite malgré la musique forte. Jack put donc profiter du ton rieur de la jeune femme, mi-cynique mi-prophétique à son oreille…

- J'en suis ravi. Ainsi que de votre venue, qui présage habituellement un investissement rentable. Auriez-vous déjà quelque chose à vendre ?

- Eh bien oui. Et j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous. Voici un petit aperçu, continua Clode en lui tendant un PDA.

- La modélisation d'un prototype ? Cette arme a l'air assez révolutionnaire.

- Vous pourrez en juger par vous-même, sur les plans et la version complète de la modélisation. Une fois la moitié de mes trois millions versés sur mon compte.

- Et si les plans ne sont pas aussi convaincants ?

- Eh bien, vous aurez économisé un million et demi. Et puis, vous ai-je jamais déçu ? Pour un retour dans l'arène, vous arnaquer n'aurait pas grand sens.

- C'est vrai. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de négocier, comme d'habitude… Je vire la somme immédiatement.

- Vous recevrez les plans dès demain, et si vous êtes satisfait, vous n'aurez plus qu'à payer la seconde moitié.

- C'est toujours un plaisir. »

Jack soupira à l'idée qu'il allait effectivement falloir livrer les plans à Gutteres, pour que Clode se refasse une place dans l' "arène", comme elle disait. Mais au moins, ils auraient une longueur d'avance sur lui, et rien ne les empêcherait, une fois la longue et coûteuse phase de développement terminée, de faire une descente chez lui…

**De retour en Toscane, quelques jours plus tôt.**

« Je veux rentrer chez moi, assena Sydney. Je veux voir mon père.

- On ne peut pas le contacter. Il est sous couverture. Et actuellement, vous n'avez pas de "chez vous". Agent Bristow, que je sois bien clair. Si vous rentrez, vous mettrez en danger les vies de ceux que vous prétendez aimer.

- Vous essayez de me faire peur.

- Ecoutez-moi. Si le peu que nous savons sur le Covenant s'avère être vrai, ils sont potentiellement beaucoup plus dangereux que l'Alliance ne l'a jamais été. Il est impératif que vous continuiez à vous faire passer pour Julia Thorne.

- Si vous pensez que je vais retourner là-bas, vous êtes fou.

- Si vous ne le faites pas, ils s'en prendront à vous, à vos amis, votre famille, à Vaughn.

- Je dois le voir, prononça-t-elle sur un ton proche de la supplication.

- Sydney, vous avez disparu depuis neuf mois.

- Il m'aime. Neuf mois, ce n'est rien ! articula-t-elle avant de sortir en claquant la porte. »

**7 janvier 2004, dans les bureaux de la CIA.**

« Vous… auriez un instant ?

Jack, concentré sur son ordinateur, n'avait pas entendu Marshall approcher. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir, bien qu'il ait déjà une idée du motif de sa visite. Idée confirmée quand le technicien ferma la porte avant de s'installer.

- Je sais que ce ne sont pas vraiment mes affaires, commença Marshall. Mais je voulais juste une idée plus claire de qui est supposé savoir quoi, à l'heure actuelle. Parce que, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, vous aviez décidé de ne rien dire à personne à propos de… Clode. Mais Clode sait manifestement pour Clo… enfin, pour qui elle est. Et si elle continue à dire des trucs comme sur la dernière mission, alors Kendall va finir par comprendre. Et il va commencer avec ses "qui l'a su le premier ?" et "qui l'a dit à qui ?", et quand ça reviendra finalement sur moi, j'aimerais savoir ce que je suis censé dire.

- A Kendall ? demanda Jack, pas certain d'avoir suivi le fil de sa pensée.

- Oui.

- Rien.

- A Kendall ?

- Oui. S'il demande quoi que ce soit sur Clode, dites-lui de s'adresser à moi.

- OK, d'accord, parce que je n'étais pas sûr de si je devais lui expliquer ou dire "Base de données ? Quelle base de données ?" ou peut-être juste…

- Dirigez-le simplement vers moi.

- D'accord. Je le dirige vers vous. Mais il ne va rien découvrir, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, Clode va arrêter de faire des choses comme de vous appeler "Papa" quand elle sait qu'on vous écoute, pas vrai ? Parce qu'il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête. Même si, continua-t-il, je suppose que "a-hir" ne ressemble pas à grand chose, quand on n'y fait pas attention. Peut-être un reniflement, ou une toux, ou quelque chose. Ce n'est pas comme si qui que ce soit d'autre s'attendait à ce qu'elle vous appelle "père" en irlandais… ou dans n'importe quel autre langage. Vous ne vous ressemblez même pas vraiment. Sauf quand vous faites cette tête. Oui, celle-ci – la tête "Marshall, arrêtez de parler maintenant."

- Ça n'arrivera plus, j'en suis sûr, répondit Jack. Elle a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Vous vouliez autre chose ?

- Non, c'est tout… Enfin, sauf que… C'est juste que je croyais que vous aviez décidé de ne pas lui dire – à Clode. Je me demandais juste pourquoi vous aviez changé d'avis.

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Elle avait déjà tiré ses propres conclusions avant que je ne les confirme.

- Mais, vous n'êtes pas inquiet à l'idée qu'elle essaie de s'en servir, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Elle le fait déjà, fit Jack en souriant tristement. Mais je crois qu'elle est bien consciente que nous sommes quittes dans ce domaine.

Marshall hocha lentement la tête, comprenant.

- Elle vous utilise pour sortir de sa cellule. Vous l'utilisez pour trouver Sydney. Vous savez, continua-t-il pensivement, il y a des jours où je suis vraiment ravi de n'être qu'un Flinkman. »

**Au même moment, devant la maison de Vaughn.**

Sydney vit Vaughn sortir de la voiture. Et à cet instant, toutes les souffrances endurées pendant les neuf derniers mois, la privation sensorielle, l'hypnose, la peur et la honte, le sang de cet homme dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, tout cela ne voulait plus rien dire, puisqu'elle pouvait enfin le voir, et bientôt lui parler, le toucher…

Mais alors _elle_ arriva. Elle était blonde, plutôt jolie, habillée avec goût, souriante. Sydney la détesta dès le premier regard. Et plus encore quand ils s'embrassèrent. Elle crut mourir, pour de vrai cette fois. Mais ce n'est jamais aussi simple. Comme après avoir trouvé Dany mort dans la baignoire, comme après avoir compris que Will était sans doute mort et que Fran n'était pas Fran, comme à tous ces moments qui vous coupent la respiration et vous plantent une lame dans le cœur, qui vous donnent l'impression d'agoniser… elle s'étonna que le sang coule encore dans ses veines, et continua tant bien que mal à marcher.

Alors elle trouva une cabine téléphonique et joignit la dernière personne à qui elle avait envie de parler.

« Kendall à l'appareil.

- Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez. »

**15 février 2004, bureaux de la CIA.**

Pendant les dernières semaines, Kendall, de plus en plus convaincu de l'utilité de Clode et de moins en moins inquiet concernant leur capacité à le tenir en laisse, se mit à l'employer énormément. Mais, au désespoir de Jack, le contrôle de ces missions lui fut progressivement retiré. Clode devait concentrer ses talents sur des objectifs plus vitaux aux yeux du directeur, et celui-ci tenta aussi de rediriger l'attention de Jack.

Evidemment, il s'était attendu à ce genre de manœuvre, tôt ou tard. Il avait seulement espéré que ce serait plus tard. Le changement de priorités dans les missions de Clode ne faisaient qu'illustrer l'idée grandissante dans l'Agence toute entière, que la croisade personnelle de Jack devenait de plus en plus désespérée. Près d'un an s'était écoulé depuis la disparition de Sydney, et personne – même pas Elisha Clode – n'avait pu trouver un seul indice qui la concernerait. Et après tout, son ADN avait été retrouvé sur un corps calciné. De l'opinion générale, qui n'était pas loin de devenir l'opinion officielle, Sydney Bristow était morte.

Et, même si Jack détestait ça, la plupart des agents qui avaient connu sa fille finissaient par en arriver aux mêmes conclusions. Y compris Vaughn, qui avait quitté la CIA des mois auparavant, et maintenant, Dixon.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Jack. Ça fait tellement longtemps, sans aucun signe de vie… Ajoutez à ça l'incendie et l'ADN retrouvé… Peut-être que, pour une fois, il ne faut pas chercher midi à quatorze heures, peut-être qu'il n'y a ni machination ni complot.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. Pensez ce que vous voulez. Même si je dois être le dernier à y croire, je n'arrêterai pas de chercher Sydney avant d'avoir une preuve solide de ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Et s'il n'y en a pas ?

Jack resta silencieux et se concentra ostensiblement sur un dossier. Au bout de quelques minutes, Dixon finit par quitter le bureau, abandonnant tout espoir de le convaincre.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette à la longue chevelure dorée se glissa dans son champ de vision. Un sourire aux lèvres, Clode mima l'action de frapper à la porte, avant de se glisser sur la chaise que Dixon venait de libérer.

- Même ce bon vieux Marcus… commença-t-elle, secouant la tête, comme incrédule.

- Il n'est pas le seul. Ça fait longtemps que Kendall ne me laisse continuer mes recherches que pour avoir la paix, et Vaughn et Weiss ont accepté la version officielle depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais au fait, personne ne t'a appris qu'écouter aux portes n'était pas très poli ?

- Tu sais, on m'a élevée dans l'idée que ce type de comportement était au contraire très positif…

- Je suppose que Kendall t'envoie bientôt sur une autre mission, puisque tu rôdes dans les couloirs, reprit Jack sans relever sa remarque.

- Je ne rôde pas. En fait, je ne suis pas là. Si quelqu'un te demande, je suis actuellement enfermée au niveau 7, en train de lire des rapports barbants sur les activités récentes du LTTE au Sri Lanka. Je crois que mon surveillant a fait une pause café. Je crois que je leur fais beaucoup moins peur qu'auparavant, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ta visite avait-elle un but, ou est-ce que tu t'ennuyais juste à mourir ?

- Un peu des deux. Mais… Enfin, il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler. Je suis tombée sur une information qui pourrait, enfin, peut-être, je veux dire qu'il est possible que ce soit l'indice qu'on cherchait, sur Sydney.

Jack la regarda, étonné de son manque d'assurance, qui lui faisait penser à Marshall.

- Quel type d'information ?

- Une vidéo, où elle apparaît, saine et sauve. Mais ça ne va pas te plaire du tout.

- Comment l'as-tu obtenue ?

- Dans le cadre de mes missions pour Kendall, j'ai eu accès à du matériel de surveillance qui était auparavant en sommeil. Dont une caméra cachée dans le bureau d'un certain Lazarey.

- Andrean Lazarey, le diplomate russe qui a été assassiné il y a quelques jours ? C'est chez lui que Sydney a été filmée ?

- Oui, répondit Elisha, hésitante. J'aurais préféré pouvoir vérifier que le fichier est authentique, avant de t'en parler, mais je ne peux pas sans que Kendall le découvre…

- Montre-moi cette vidéo, articula Jack, se demandant ce qui pouvait mettre Clode dans un tel état.

Celle-ci soupira, puis passa de l'autre côté du bureau et se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Jack pour taper un lien sur le clavier, puis elle recula, croisant les bras. Jack se concentra sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, alors que la vidéo commençait à défiler.

Andrean Lazarey se lève de son bureau pour saluer une femme aux cheveux blonds, dont le visage est hors-champ. Ils s'embrassent sur les joues, puis Lazarey ferme la porte derrière elle. La femme se retourne, regardant pour la première fois vers la caméra. Jack, bien que s'attendant à cette vision, retint sa respiration : c'est Sydney. Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, tant il commençait à se demander si sa foi inébranlable était fondée.

Lazarey passe à nouveau devant Sydney, qui saisit un couteau dans sa manche de manteau, tandis que son hôte a le dos tourné. Elle le saisit alors par le cou, et lui tranche la gorge. Jack sursaute, place sa main sur sa bouche. Pendant ce temps sur l'écran, Lazarey porte la sienne à sa gorge, et tombe au sol, du sang s'écoulant de sa blessure…

C'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard que Jack reprit pied et se souvint qu'Elisha était dans la pièce. Il ne comptait pas en laisser voir autant de ses émotions devant elle. De son côté, elle semblait tout aussi gênée, n'osant pas briser le silence.

- Personne d'autre n'a vu cette vidéo ?

- Je l'ai supprimée du serveur, il ne reste que cette copie.

- Bien. Tu en sais plus sur ce Lazarey ?

- Pas grand chose. Descendant d'une famille royale russe, les Romanov. Il semble s'être beaucoup intéressé à Rambaldi.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant.

- Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas du tout sûre de l'authenticité de cette vidéo. Des tas de gens auraient pu la trafiquer pour des tas de raisons.

- Je sais. Je vais la faire analyser avant d'en tirer des conclusions, répondit Jack.

- Bon, je devrais retourner à mes rapports avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de mon absence et déclenche l'auto-destruction…

- Elisha ? la rappela Jack, hésitant, alors qu'elle était sur le pas de la porte. Merci. » Elle ne marqua qu'une brève pause, sans se retourner, avant de quitter la pièce.

**Quelque part en Russie.**

« Je vais essayer d'être la plus claire possible, M. Lazarey. Si vous ne faites pas exactement ce que je dis, à cette heure-ci demain, vous serez mort. »

C'était comme ça qu'elle s'était présentée. Julia. Si c'était son vrai nom – ce qui l'aurait surpris au plus haut point. Et il lui avait fait confiance. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il avait sans doute eu raison, puisqu'il était en vie – et, plus important, puisque le Covenant, tout comme le gouvernement russe, semblait croire à sa mort.

Une femme étonnante, cette Julia. Très douée. Mais ne semblant pas vraiment croire en Rambaldi. Mais, comme elle le lui avait dit, « Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas ce que je crois. Certaines personnes dangereuses y croient, et sont prêtes à tout pour obtenir les objets de ce maudit prophète, comme ce cube pour lequel vous deviez mourir. Ce qui compte, c'est de les arrêter. »

**Colombo, Sri Lanka. 16 février 2004.**

Kendall avait chargé Jack et Dixon d'accompagner Elisha Clode au Sri Lanka, où elle devait rencontrer un membre du LTTE, qui voulait l'engager pour une opération dont la CIA ne savait encore rien – le but de la mission était justement de découvrir les objectifs de ce groupuscule qui venait juste de réapparaître.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles de Tokyo ? demanda une femme en s'asseyant sur le banc à côté d'Elisha, qui lisait le journal.

Encore une qui a trop regardé James Bond, pensa Dixon en faisant le point sur ses jumelles, qui lui permettaient d'observer la scène depuis le toit d'un immeuble voisin. Jack était posté dans le parc, pour pouvoir intervenir rapidement en cas de problème. Encore une fois, un gadget de Marshall leur permettait de suivre la conversation comme s'ils y étaient.

- Je ne sais pas, je lis toujours la section nationale en premier, répondit Clode sur un ton légèrement moqueur à l'oreille exercée de Dixon – mais n'avait-elle pas toujours ce ton ?

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, fit la responsable du LTTE sans regarder son interlocutrice.

C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, de type asiatique, les cheveux ramenés dans un chignon strict, le visage sec, le regard noir et dur. Dixon en prit quelques clichés avec l'appareil photographique intégré à ses jumelles, qui furent transmis immédiatement au bureau de Marshall pour lancer une recherche dans les fichiers de la CIA.

- Dites m'en plus sur ce contrat, répliqua Clode.

- Il s'agit d'une mission délicate. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mon organisation vient de prendre un nouveau départ, cela dit nous craignons d'être déjà infiltrés.

L'ironie de la situation n'échappa pas à Dixon. Le LTTE faisait entrer un loup dans sa bergerie… Pour en chasser un chien. Sauf que la bergerie est plutôt une meute de loups, rectifia-t-il avant de se reconcentrer sur le banc et ses deux occupantes.

- Combien de taupes ?

- Nous supposons qu'il n'y en a qu'une.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Que vous la démasquiez, discrètement. Voyez-vous, nous avons dû faire appel à la générosité d'investisseurs qui nous retireraient immédiatement leurs fonds, s'ils apprenaient que nous avons un espion dans nos rangs, pour des raisons assez évidentes. Nous sommes prêts à vous payer très cher pour que vous fassiez… _disparaître_ ce problème.

- C'est dans mes cordes. Mais vous allez devoir nommer un prix…

- Disons trois millions, si le problème est réglé d'ici à la fin de la semaine.

- Ça ne devrait poser aucun problème, répondit Elisha Clode en s'autorisant un sourire sinistre, avant de quitter le banc et le parc. »

Non, aucun problème, se répéta Elisha. Durant l'étude de ces passionnants rapports, la veille, elle avait en effet déjà compris qu'il y avait une taupe au LTTE, et découvert son nom. Rien de bien sorcier : le gouvernement chinois semblait beaucoup trop en avance sur les américains, dans la lutte contre le LTTE, et avait eu la mauvaise idée de rétribuer de façon très généreuse – mais pas assez sécurisée – un homme qui n'avait jamais fait partie de ses fonctionnaires, mais était par contre sur la liste des membres supposés du LTTE…

Rejoignant Bristow et Dixon, qui l'attendaient dans une voiture à distance raisonnable du parc, Elisha haussa encore une fois les sourcils devant le véhicule en question : les choix de la CIA en matière de voitures banalisées étaient… assez particuliers. Elle avait déjà vu les Golf et 4x4 noirs – autant coller un sticker "Je suis du gouvernement, et/ou un fou du volant" – mais aujourd'hui, c'était une vieille Fiat qui avait due être sacrément pistonnée pour passer le contrôle technique, et qu'on avait repeinte en… rose. Un rose pâle, certes, mais clinquant tout de même. Avec les deux agents chevronnés qui la regardaient approcher d'un air impatient, ça faisait un drôle de contraste. Elle fixa la scène un instant afin de la graver dans sa mémoire – il n'y a pas tant d'occasions de s'amuser, dans les cellules secrètes de la CIA…

Récréation terminée… Elle monta à l'arrière de la Fiat et attendit qu'un de ses gardes-chiourmes brise le silence. Ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait décidé à faire. De guerre lasse, elle prit la parole :

« J'ai déjà le nom de la taupe, dit-elle, ce qui ne sembla surprendre personne. Bravo, Elisha, fit-elle d'une grosse voix imitant celle de Dixon. Tu es vraiment la meilleure.

L'intéressé lui envoya un regard courroucé dans le rétroviseur.

- Bon, je suis censée faire quoi ? Je remplis le contrat, ou on ment au LTTE ?

- Ben voyons, allez-y, tuez-le, répliqua Dixon. A votre avis ?

- Oh, pardon, j'avais oublié : la CIA n'a jamais fait tuer personne, pas vrai ?

- Temps mort, intervint Jack, d'une voix calme mais ferme.

- Moi je dis ça, je dis rien, reprit Elisha plus doucement. Si vous tenez à gaspiller l'argent du contribuable pour simuler la mort et sauver la vie d'un mercenaire coréen travaillant chez les sri-lankais à la solde des chinois… faites-vous plaisir ! Après tout, aucun de mes alias ne paie d'impôts aux Etats-Unis…

- Qui est ce coréen, exactement ? s'enquit Jack, ignorant ses sarcasmes comme il le faisait souvent.

- Choi Suk. Anciennement membre du K-Directorate. Il est suspecté par divers services secrets de faire partie du LTTE, et reçoit régulièrement de grosses sommes du gouvernement chinois.

- Bien. Je contacte Kendall pour organiser son extraction le plus tôt possible.

- C'est vous le chef, répondit Elisha en étendant ses jambes sur la banquette arrière.

- Et nous, on rentre à L.A.

- Quoi, déjà ? fit Elisha d'un air désolé. Et moi qui espérais profiter de la chaleur sri-lankaise encore un peu…

- Je vous rappelle qu'il y a 15 heures d'avion, répliqua Dixon, et une opération chirurgicale qui vous attend. »

**Quelques heures plus tard, dans un avion au-dessus du Pacifique.**

Jack n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à Elisha depuis le début de la mission, Dixon ne les ayant pas quittés d'une semelle. Quand celui-ci s'éclipsa enfin pour aller aux toilettes, dans l'avion, l'agent Bristow dut retenir un soupir de soulagement, qui n'échappa pas à Elisha. Celle-ci se redressa sur son siège, attendant qu'il rompe le silence.

« Connais-tu un moyen de contacter ta mère ? »

_Générique de fin_

19


	5. Episode 4: Retrouvailles

Episode 4 : Retrouvailles

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

**Episode 22 de la saison 2 d'Alias : Risque maximum**

_Irina donne à Sydney le lieu de rendez-vous de Sark et Clode à Stockholm, pour qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Sark s'enfuit mais Clode est capturée. Elle leur donne des infos assez rapidement._

_Will découvre que Fran a été remplacée par un double, Allison. Celle-ci le poignarde quand elle comprend qu'il sait. _

_Mais il a eu le temps de laisser un message sur le portable de Sydney, qui l'écoute une fois de retour chez elle. Elle et Allison se battent. Sydney l'abat avant de s'évanouir._

**Post-saison 2**

_Sydney est enlevée par le Covenant, sa maison est incendiée pour faire croire à sa mort._

_Jack ne croit pas à la mort de sa fille, et continue les recherches, ainsi que Weiss, Dixon et Marshall._

_Will s'est remis de ses blessures et travaille à nouveau comme analyste à la CIA._

_Sloane a été gracié en échange d'informations et dirige Omnifam. Il affirme que quand Il Dire s'est mis en marche, il a imprimé sur du papier le seul mot "Paix" et que cela lui a fait comprendre ses erreurs._

_Clode est retenue par la CIA, Sark est dans la nature._

**Episodes précédents de Programme Halcyon**

_Marshall découvre sur la base de données génétiques de Stuttgart que Jack et Irina ont eu une autre fille que Sydney : Elisha Clode, actuellement en détention. Irina était enceinte quand elle a simulé sa mort._

_Elisha l'apprend aussi. Ils conviennent que cela ne change rien à la situation. _

_On apprend quelques détails du passé d'Elisha : elle a grandi dans un orphelinat irlandais jusqu'à ses huit ans, quand Irina est venue la chercher et l'a placée dans le Programme Halcyon. Elle n'en garde pas de très bons souvenirs._

_Jack réussit à convaincre Kendall d'utiliser Clode sur le terrain, dans le but de rechercher Sydney._

_Marshall a inventé une capsule de poison biodégradable qui se dissout en trente-six heures pour contrôler Elisha. On l'endort pour la lui injecter, ainsi elle ne sait pas où elle se trouve. Si on ne la lui enlève pas dans les trente-six heures, une dose létale de poison est libérée._

_Pendant ce temps, Irina contacte Sark et lui demande de faire évader Clode : selon elle, elle devrait bientôt sortir pour une mission, il suffit d'attendre. Seulement, pour une raison inconnue, elle ne veut pas que Sark lui dise qui l'a engagé pour l'aider._

_Sark profite d'une mission pour contacter Clode. Elle lui parle de la capsule. Il lui donne une clé USB à donner à la CIA, contenant un virus. Comme prévu, Kendall demande l'aide d'Elisha, qui connaît bien ce genre de systèmes. Cela lui permet de recevoir un message de Sark, qui lui donne rendez-vous à Moscou, deux mois plus tard._

_Sydney a fait croire au Covenant qu'ils avaient réussi à la conditionner et qu'elle est maintenant Julia Thorne. En réalité, elle travaille comme agent double pour Kendall._

_Elle a simulé l'assassinat d'Andrean Lazarey, qui l'aide maintenant à chercher des objets de Rambaldi qu'ils veulent mettre à l'abri du Covenant._

_*_ _Générique_

**16 février 2004. Dans un avion au-dessus du Pacifique…**

« Connais-tu un moyen de contacter ta mère ? lui avait-il demandé de but en blanc.

L'appellation l'avait prise au dépourvu, mais tout autre nom lui aurait sans doute semblé hypocrite. Elisha dut faire un effort pour se souvenir du sens de la question. Elle aurait pu croire que c'était le but de Jack – la déstabiliser – si elle n'avait perçu l'urgence dans sa voix.

- J'ai toujours refusé de vous parler d'elle, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant.

- Je ne te demande pas de la trahir. Je veux juste communiquer avec elle. N'importe quel moyen à distance conviendra, petites annonces, internet…

Elisha le jaugea un instant, avant de décider de lui faire confiance.

**18 février 2004, Los Angeles, dans une rue déserte.**

_- Il y a un forum. AudioByts. _

Jack, assis dans sa voiture, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, se connecta à AudioByts.

- _Pour fixer un rendez-vous, mets d'abord une annonce dans le London Globe. Puis, le jour convenu, poste un message sur le forum… et attends qu'elle demande une discussion privée. Si elle le veut._

Il cliqua sur « Nouveau sujet » et commença à taper un message.

_- Comment saura-t-elle que c'est moi ? Et moi, que c'est elle ?_

_- Elle change de pseudo tout le temps, alors utilise ton imagination. Si tu veux qu'elle sache que je t'en ai parlé volontairement, insère dans ton pseudo "182"._

Jack avait choisi comme pseudo « Mozart_182 ». Il se remémora sa petite annonce du London Globe :

« Milo cherche à joindre Laura sur le forum. Infos importantes sur S. »

Pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple ? Irina comprendrait, il le savait mais toute personne ne cherchant pas de sens caché n'y verrait que du feu. Et si quelqu'un d'autre qu'Irina interceptait le message, il ne saurait sans doute pas de quel forum il s'agissait…

_- Pour le code en vigueur, ça n'a rien de sorcier : une opération, c'est une sonate. L'objectif, l'œuvre. Le commanditaire, un chef d'orchestre. Et une fausse note… enfin, ça se comprend tout seul._

Jack finit de composer son message, puis le posta.

« Ai trouvé vidéo concernant le morceau dont nous avons parlé à Londres. »

Il n'y avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'Irina daigne répondre.

_- Je suppose que tu ne vas pas m'expliquer pourquoi ? avait demandé Ely, se faisant énigmatique en voyant Dixon revenir vers eux._

_- Pas pour l'instant, avait répondu Jack alors que Dixon s'asseyait près d'eux. »_

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : quelques secondes plus tard, une fenêtre de discussion s'ouvrit. « Choopin2 demande une discussion privée. Acceptez-vous ? » Jack cliqua sur « Oui », retenant difficilement son impatience.

CHOOPIN2 : Sydney ?

MOZART_182 : Vivante. J'ai une vidéo d'elle, authentifiée.

CHOOPIN2 : Où ?

MOZART_182 : Moscou. Tuant un diplomate, Lazarey.

CHOOPIN2 : Mais elle ne t'a pas contactée.

MOZART_182 : Non. Toi ?

CHOOPIN2 : Non. Merci de me tenir au courant.

MOZART_182 : A vrai dire, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Irina ne répondit pas, attendant qu'il explicite sa demande.

MOZART_182 : Pourrais-tu te renseigner sur ce Lazarey ?

CHOOPIN2 : Pourquoi moi ?

MOZART_182 : La bio officielle ne donne rien, il faut une enquête plus approfondie. Mais Kendall refuse d'utiliser les ressources de la CIA pour continuer les recherches.

CHOOPIN2 : D'accord. Je me renseigne.

Irina resta "silencieuse" quelques secondes, et Jack était prêt à se déconnecter lorsqu'elle posta un nouveau message instantané.

CHOOPIN2 : Elisha t'a parlé de ce forum.

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, un troisième message apparut.

CHOOPIN2 : Elle sait.

MOZART_182 : Elle sait quoi ?

CHOOPIN2 : Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Depuis quand es-tu au courant ?

MOZART_182 : Quelques mois. Base de données de Stuttgart.

CHOOPIN2 : Je suppose que ça devait arriver.

MOZART_182 : J'espère que ça ne dérange pas trop tes plans, répondit Jack avant de se déconnecter sur un coup de colère.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences, ne s'était pas demandé si Irina serait encore disposée à lui donner les informations qu'il voulait. Il n'avait écouté que cette colère qui grandissait en lui depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité…

Il respira un grand coup avant de refermer l'ordinateur portable et de mettre le contact : son avion pour Tanger, où avait été localisé Choi Suk, partait une heure plus tard.

**Bureaux de la CIA.**

Quand Jack passa dans son bureau pour y récupérer des dossiers, il trouva Elisha assise sur son fauteuil, les pieds sur son bureau.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

- Est-ce que les gardes prennent seulement la peine de fermer ta cellule à clé, ces temps-ci ?

- Ils viennent de m'implanter la capsule. Je me suis réveillée seule dans la salle d'op' improvisée de Marshall. Je suppose que tout le monde est allé prendre un café en oubliant que j'étais là. Quand je te disais que je leur faisais de moins en moins peur… fit-elle d'un air désolé. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? revint-elle à la charge.

- Quoi ?

- Le forum, Irina… articula-t-elle en haussant les épaules, exaspérée.

- Je lui ai demandé de se renseigner sur Lazarey.

- Est-ce qu'il va falloir t'arracher toutes les réponses ? Elle sait.

C'était moins une question qu'une observation.

- Que tu sais ? Oui.

- Et alors ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je ne sais pas comment elle a réagi, nous étions sur un forum internet.

- Mais elle sait, reprit Elisha, songeuse, ne semblant plus consciente de sa présence dans la pièce.

C'est alors que Kendall passa la tête par la porte puis, voyant que sa prisonnière était là, entra dans le bureau.

- Clode ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, on vous a cherché partout !

- Et l'alerte rouge n'est pas encore déclenchée ? De moins en moins peur, continua-t-elle à mi-voix, comprise de Jack seulement, qui se demanda si c'était là un regret ou un avertissement. »

**Quelques heures plus tard. Tanger, Maroc.**

Elisha avait facilement localisé Choi Suk, à son retour du Sri Lanka – et après qu'on lui ait retiré sa capsule de poison biodégradable. Ensuite, il avait suffi à Marshall de réquisitionner un satellite pour le suivre à la trace. Enfin, il avait en fait fallu en réquisitionner trois, puisque Choi avait la bougeotte : d'Inde, il avait rallié la Lituanie, où il avait passé quelques heures avant de repartir pour Tanger. L'avion qui transportait Elisha, Dixon et Jack était d'ailleurs prêt à changer d'itinéraire en cours de route s'il le fallait…

Au début, ils avaient pensé que Choi était en cavale. Il avait pu apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il était démasqué, et mettre les voiles. Mais il n'agissait pas du tout comme quelqu'un qui fuyait, et prenait peu de précautions pour cacher ses destinations. Elisha en déduisit qu'il était en mission pour le LTTE, probablement l'inspection de bases d'opérations – ou de leurs chefs – puisque Bangalore, Riga et Tanger avaient pour point commun d'héberger sans le savoir une cellule du LTTE…

Après l'atterrissage, les agents avaient loué une voiture – une Golf grise, ce qui semblait déjà représenter un gros effort. Puis ils avaient suivi les indications de Marshall, qui les avaient conduits à un bâtiment de la ville nouvelle. C'était un immeuble moderne qu'on aurait pu trouver dans n'importe quelle grande ville on était loin des quartiers traditionnels et de leurs bâtiments blancs au toit plat. Elisha profitait au maximum de la douce température, pourtant loin d'être caniculaire en ce mois de février : quinze degrés, peut-être.

Officiellement, cet immeuble était le siège social d'Hafa, une entreprise locale dix étages de bureaux. Mais selon les informations d'Elisha et de la CIA, il s'agissait d'une couverture, proche de celles de l'Alliance comme le Credit Dauphine ou la Jennings Aerospace… Sauf qu'ici, le LTTE ne se fatiguait pas à faire croire à ses employés qu'ils travaillaient pour le gouvernement la plupart travaillaient effectivement pour Hafa. Seule une trentaine de personnes connaissaient l'existence du LTTE, toutes étaient des terroristes entraînés, et toutes occupaient le dixième étage. Et Choi Suk était au milieu d'entre eux.

Evidemment, attendre qu'il ressorte aurait pu sembler plus raisonnable. Mais voilà, Marshall avait repéré par satellite les deux gorilles en costard qui suivaient Choi partout, sans compter un troisième qui lui servait de chauffeur. Or, Elisha était censée agir seule – du moins, le LTTE devait le croire ainsi que les autres observateurs non affiliés à la CIA – et les mettre hors-jeu puis prendre Choi vivant était de l'ordre de l'impossible. Lui mettre une balle dans la tête de loin aurait décidément été bien plus simple, mais Dixon s'y opposait fermement.

Mais Marshall avait aussi observé, et Jack et Elisha pouvaient maintenant le constater de leurs propres yeux depuis leur Golf garée de l'autre côté de la rue, que les trois armoires à glace susmentionnées n'entraient jamais avec Choi dans les bâtiments. Le chauffeur restait dans la voiture, devant l'entrée de l'immeuble et les deux autres culturistes se tenaient de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée. Elisha devrait donc intervenir dans le bâtiment, ce qui la remplissait de joie…

Heureusement, elle avait pris le temps d'étudier les plans de l'étage en question, tout comme ceux de toutes les bases du LTTE – entre autres – dans le monde, avant sa capture, et avait bien sûr une mémoire photographique. C'était une petite cellule, et il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils n'auraient pas ressenti le besoin de réaménager leurs locaux depuis dix mois.

« Quels sont les dispositifs de sécurité ? demanda Jack.

- Essentiellement des détecteurs de mouvement reliés à une alarme, répondit-elle. Quelques caméras. Ils se reposent beaucoup sur leurs gardes – la moitié de l'effectif. Il y en a un dans l'entrée, ainsi que des détecteurs de mouvement. Si je neutralise le premier et passe les seconds, je devrais pouvoir accéder au panneau électrique. Là, je suis sûre que Marshall nous improvisera un petit tour de magie pour me faire passer leur couloir de détecteurs de mouvement.

- Un couloir entier ?

- Oui. Une trentaine de mètres avec des détecteurs tout le long, à différentes hauteurs du sol. Il faudra les déconnecter, mais après ça c'est du gâteau. Juste des caméras dans les couloirs, et quelques gardes bien sûr, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

- Où sera Choi Suk ?

- Très probablement dans le bureau du commandant de la cellule, Khayat.

- Tu seras seule sur ce coup-là, prévint Jack après avoir vérifié que Dixon était toujours en reconnaissance dans le hall d'Hafa. On ne peut pas t'aider sans que le LTTE l'apprenne.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas ma première mission.

- Sois prudente, c'est tout.

Elisha leva les yeux au ciel, refusant de répondre à ça. Elle n'en aurait pas eu le temps, de toute façon, puisque Dixon revenait déjà.

- Entrer ne devrait pas poser problème, commença-t-il en montant dans la voiture. Demandez à voir Mme Allaoui, elle reçoit sans rendez-vous au huitième étage. Elle viendra vous chercher – les clients ne peuvent pas prendre l'ascenseur sans un membre du personnel. Après, à vous de vous débrouiller pour rejoindre le dixième. »

Elisha descendit de voiture sans dire un mot, traversa la rue, et passa entre les deux gardes du corps de Choi pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

**Saint Petersbourg, Russie.**

Irina sortit de la rame de métro à Avtova, l'une des stations les plus somptueuses de la ligne 1, qui présente de nombreuses œuvres d'art. Elle s'attarda un instant sur les énormes colonnes dorées et finement ornées, les lustres suspendus aux plafonds décorés de moulures… puis elle la vit.

« Zdravstvouï, petite sœur, lui dit Katya en se glissant à côté d'elle.

- Contente de te voir, répondit Irina en jetant un œil autour pour vérifier que personne ne les surveillait.

- Tu m'as parlé d'un service ?

- J'aimerais que tu fasses jouer tes contacts à Moscou. J'ai besoin de renseignements sur un homme. Un diplomate qui s'appelle Lazarey, prononça-t-elle juste au moment où une nouvelle rame arrivant, évitant ainsi d'être entendue par qui que ce soit d'autre que sa sœur.

- Je te recontacte, lui souffla Katya en disparaissant dans la cohue des usagers du métro. »

**Tanger, Maroc, siège social de l'entreprise Hafa.**

« Miss Rambaldi ? appela une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années vêtue d'un tailleur strict. Je suis Mme Allaoui, responsable des relations publiques, dit-elle en serrant la main d'Elisha, qui venait de se lever.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, répondit la mercenaire avec un léger accent italien.

- Moi de même. Suivez-moi, je vous prie, nous serons plus à l'aise dans mon bureau, continua la responsable en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Vous venez souvent à Tanger ? s'enquit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton du huitième étage.

- Pas récemment. » répondit Elisha en saisissant son interlocutrice par le cou et en y appliquant une brève pression, tout juste suffisante pour qu'elle s'écroule dans ses bras. Elle la déposa _délicatement_ au sol – mieux valait éviter de mettre en colère l'agent Dixon pour rien – et l'appuya contre la paroi comprenant le panneau de boutons, de façon à ce qu'elle ne soit pas visible de l'extérieur.

Puis Elisha appuya sur le bouton du dixième étage. Aucune carte magnétique ou autre dispositif biométrique n'en interdisait l'accès, le LTTE faisant encore une fois confiance à ses gardes. C'était précisément pour éviter ces derniers qu'Elisha se mit sur la pointe des pieds, ouvrit la trappe du plafond de l'ascenseur, et se hissa sur le toit de celui-ci. En mouvement, c'était bien sûr un peu risqué, mais c'était comme le vélo : ça ne s'oubliait pas en quelques mois de captivité. Quoiqu'elle aurait sans doute été moins à l'aise sur un vélo…

Puis elle referma sommairement la trappe, et tenta de trouver son équilibre sans toucher les câbles de l'ascenseur. Quand l'ascenseur approcha du dernier étage, elle se fit toute petite, espérant que l'espace entre l'ascenseur et le plafond, réservé aux poulies et au moteur, ne soit pas trop réduit…

Le visage contre la trappe entrouverte, elle entendit le "Ding !" annonçant que la cabine était arrivée à destination puis des bruits de pas s'approchant, ceux d'un garde. Elle se força à compter cinq secondes, puis ouvrit doucement la trappe. Le garde était debout dans la cabine, les yeux rivés sur une Mme Allaoui inconsciente. Il esquissa un geste vers sa radio, accrochée à sa ceinture.

C'est alors qu'Elisha glissa de la trappe, silencieuse comme un félin, avant de réserver au garde le même sort qu'à la responsable des relations publiques. Un bras autour du cou, l'autre bloquant cette emprise il était plus grand et plus fort que Mme Allaoui, mais la rejoignit bientôt sur le sol – où il atterrit beaucoup moins doucement.

Elisha sortit de la cabine d'ascenseur, par la grande porte cette fois-ci. Comme elle l'avait prévu, il n'y avait pas de caméra de surveillance – mais de toute façon, s'il y en avait eu, l'alarme serait déjà donnée. Mais des détecteurs de mouvement, ça oui. Camouflés dans les murs, ils étaient tout juste détectables, et seulement parce qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient là. Elle en compta six, trois de chaque côté de la pièce, tous disposés à une trentaine de centimètres du sol. Sachant que chacun d'entre eux ne couvrait qu'une petite dizaine de centimètres, passer entre eux n'avait rien de sorcier. Il suffisait de ne pas traîner les pieds, enfin, disons de bien lever les genoux.

Elisha avança sans trop se presser, bien que chaque minute s'accompagne d'un plus grand risque de se faire repérer. _Même dans l'urgence, se concentrer sur chaque tâche comme si elle représentait l'objectif à elle seule. Ne pas sauter les étapes, _lui soufflait la voix d'Halcyon, qui était devenu comme un ami imaginaire – ou un ennemi, cela dépendait des jours. Et elle lui obéit : un pas après l'autre, l'esprit vide. Puis elle arriva à une ouverture, donnant sur le couloir des détecteurs de mouvement. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et aperçut le panneau électrique, exactement là où elle l'avait prévu. Elle avança en soulevant bien le pied pour éviter un premier détecteur, vérifia une dernière fois qu'aucun garde ou aucune caméra ne pouvait la détecter, puis ouvrit le panneau.

**Los Angeles, bureau de Marshall dans les bâtiments de la CIA.**

« Allo ? fit Marshall en décrochant son téléphone.

- C'est Clode, répondit la voix au bout du fil, mettant comme à son habitude Marshall mal à l'aise sans rien faire de particulier. Je suis devant le panneau électrique de l'étage du LTTE.

- D'accord. Vous… pouvez me brancher dessus ?

- Déjà fait. Vous devriez recevoir le signal sur votre ordinateur.

- Ah… Euh, oui, pardon, c'est vrai, répondit-il en s'approchant de son écran.

- Marshall ?

- Oui ?

- Du calme. Je suis à quatre mille kilomètres de vous, je n'ai aucun don de télékinésie, alors arrêtez deux secondes d'avoir peur de moi, et concentrez-vous.

- Euh… D'accord. Bon, fit-il en fixant son ordinateur et en commençant à taper sur son clavier… Apparemment les détecteurs de mouvement ne sont pas indépendants, on ne peut les déconnecter qu'en même temps que le reste des systèmes de l'étage.

- Vous pouvez le faire ?

- Oui, mais pas plus de cinq secondes. C'est le temps que met le… générateur de secours pour… enfin, pour se déclencher, et si on coupe plus longtemps, ils vont suspecter quelque chose et… ce ne serait pas… très bon, pour vous.

- Cinq secondes pour trente mètres… Faisable, je suppose. Allez-y.

- D'accord. Attention, dans 3… 2… 1… Maintenant ! »

**Région du Gran Chaco, Argentine.**

La vie de Julia Thorne devenait terriblement compliquée. Rien de bien nouveau pour Sydney : jouer les agents doubles, effectuer des missions pour le Covenant tout en servant les objectifs de la CIA, se faire passer pour une autre auprès de collègues – ce Simon Walker, de plus en plus entreprenant…

Elle était au milieu d'une forêt subtropicale avec Lazarey. Celui-ci s'était révélé très utile dans la recherche des objets de Rambaldi. Protéger ces objets du Covenant était leur objectif commun mais elle ne savait pas si la CIA serait efficace dans cette mission. Après tout, il y avait des ambitieux avides de pouvoir partout, et peut-être particulièrement dans de telles sphères et si eux aussi se mettaient à croire à la Prophétie ?

Comme au SD6, Sydney devait jongler entre des missions "officielles" accompagnées de contre-missions, et des missions clandestines dont le Covenant ne devait pas apprendre l'existence. Et elle mesurait maintenant à quel point l'aide de son père lui avait été précieuse, à l'époque du SD6, car sans personne pour la couvrir aux yeux de Cole et de Simon, il devenait très difficile de s'éclipser et de rejoindre Lazarey à l'autre bout du monde…

« Julia ! appela ce dernier par radio, la sortant de ses pensées.

Il était descendu dans un puits en pierre datant apparemment de l'époque inca, quelques minutes auparavant.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Je remonte. »

**Tanger, Maroc, siège social de l'entreprise Hafa, dixième étage.**

« Maintenant ! »

Elisha commença à courir, regrettant de n'avoir pas pu s'y entraîner depuis son arrestation. Faire des pompes ou des abdos en cellule, c'est bien gentil, mais ça ne suffit pas à maintenir toutes les performances physiques…

8… 7…

Rythmant sa respiration, elle força encore un peu son accélération, bien que les muscles de ses jambes commencent déjà à se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

5… 4…

Son esprit tentait de dériver vers des souvenirs heureux ou malheureux, ceux qui avaient compté. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle se força à fixer toutes ses forces sur la poussée de ses jambes, sur le bout du couloir.

2… 1…

Elle souffla un grand coup et commença à décélérer. Elle était passée ! C'est alors qu'elle vit la pancarte posée juste devant elle : Sol glissant… Elle étouffa un juron, trop tard pour s'arrêter à temps, et se retrouva à patiner sur le carrelage avec ses escarpins… C'est alors qu'un garde apparut, tout aussi stupéfait qu'elle.

Elle réussit à orienter sa glissade vers lui, et se servit de lui pour amortir sa chute avant de l'utiliser comme punching-ball. Et elle resta assise par terre un instant, reprenant enfin son souffle.

**Au même moment, à l'extérieur du bâtiment, dans une Golf grise…**

Jack et Dixon avaient été les témoins auditifs de toute la scène, mais n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir qui avait remporté le combat.

« Clode ? fit Jack. Clode, vous nous recevez ?

- Haut et clair, répondit-elle. Laissez-moi juste une seconde.

- Ça va ?

- Je viens de passer du sprint au krav-maga en passant par le patinage artistique. Laissez-moi souffler.

Le micro ne leur renvoya que le silence pour quelques secondes de plus.

- Je me dirige vers le bureau de Khayat, reprit enfin Elisha. »

**Au dixième étage de l'immeuble.**

Après ce petit triathlon improvisé, éviter les caméras de surveillance n'était qu'une promenade de santé pour Elisha. Repérer le rythme auquel leur angle changeait, longer les murs en tenant compte de toutes les caméras – ici, pas plus de trois à la fois, autant dire du gâteau – et enfin, pénétrer dans le bureau au moment où elles avaient l'objectif tourné.

Khayat et Choi étaient au milieu d'une conversation animée, tous deux debout, lorsqu'Elisha se glissa dans la pièce. Après un instant en suspens, ils se jetèrent tous deux sur elle. Elle commença par tirer sur Choi la fléchette soporifique qui lui était réservée, avec le stylo-pistolet de Marshall – qui n'en contenait qu'une – avant de s'occuper de Khayat, qui ne semblait pas avoir très envie de la laisser emmener son collègue. Pas le temps de lui expliquer qu'ils travaillaient en fait pour les mêmes employeurs – enfin, pas vraiment, mais en théorie du moins.

Il tenta de l'attraper par le bras, mais elle fut plus rapide et se servit de l'élan de Khayat pour l'envoyer valser au sol. Elle n'avait pas le temps de faire dans le détail, aussi elle l'assomma avec un presse-papier.

« J'ai Choi, signala Elisha en se souvenant qu'elle n'était pas _vraiment _seule sur cette mission. »

Puis elle le hissa sur son épaule, l'empêchant de tomber en s'agrippant à son bras, et se dirigea vers la porte, pliant sous son poids.

« Quand vous lui offrirez une nouvelle identité, pensez à inclure un bon nutritionniste. Il pèse son poids, l'animal. »

Elle sortit dans le couloir, regarda à droite et à gauche. Personne. L'alarme n'était pas encore donnée, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Elle pressa le pas comme elle pouvait, tout en tâchant d'éviter les caméras.

C'est quand Elisha atteignit le couloir des détecteurs de mouvement qu'elle entendit les gardes arriver. Des pas, des cris, « Elle a Choi ! », « Stop ! ». Puis des coups de feu. La tête et le torse de Choi étant sur le dos d'Elisha, il risquait de prendre une balle perdue… Elle zigzagua, tentant de passer entre les balles – elle était plutôt douée à ce jeu là, à l'époque d'Halcyon. Puis, enfin, elle arriva à l'ascenseur, resté bloqué par le corps du garde.

Elisha entra dans la cabine, jeta Choi au sol sans ménagement, puis appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée tout en s'efforçant de se mettre à couvert des balles, ainsi que son invité. Heureusement, les portes se refermèrent assez vite. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut que son bras droit saignait. Elle releva sa manche, et s'aperçut qu'elle avait reçu une balle, laquelle n'avait même pas daigné ressortir.

« Super… laissa-t-elle échapper.

- Clode, quel est votre statut ? fit la voix de Dixon dans son oreillette.

- Une balle dans le bras et trois personnes inconscientes dans un ascenseur. Ai-je la permission d'emprunter le flingue du garde pour sortir du bâtiment ?

Il y eut un silence très court, pendant lequel Dixon et Jack devaient se concerter.

- OK, reprit Dixon, mais pas un seul coup de feu, compris ?

- Même pas en l'air ? railla Elisha en s'exécutant et en rechargeant Choi sur son dos. Vous feriez mieux d'être prêts à démarrer, j'arrive. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le hall d'accueil. En quelques secondes, la moitié des personnes présentes s'étaient figées sur les occupants de la cabine. Elisha pressa le pas vers la sortie, montrant clairement son revolver, ce qui parut décourager toute tentative héroïque d'interception.

Les gardes du corps de Choi, alarmés par les bruits de panique à l'intérieur, esquissaient un pas vers le hall quand Dixon les rejoignit et en assomma un par surprise l'autre se jeta sur lui, mais s'écroula quand Elisha lui fit un croche-pied… Elle et Dixon échangèrent un regard, puis entendirent le crissement des freins de la Golf, que Jack venait de garer au plus près de l'entrée. Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux vers la voiture, Dixon s'installant à l'avant et Elisha partageant la banquette arrière avec son ami inconscient. Jack démarra sur les chapeaux de roue avant même que les portières ne soient refermées.

Et Elisha respira, enfin.

**20 février 2004. Brno, République Tchèque.**

Jack attendait sous la pluie, devant la cathédrale Saint-Pierre-et-Saint-Paul. Le froid commençait à traverser son imperméable, et il n'y avait vraiment rien à voir dans les rues sombres et humides de la ville endormie. Mais cela l'arrangeait, au fond : cette solitude lui permettait de se préparer au mieux à la rencontre qui allait suivre…

Puis une silhouette se glissa près de lui sans aucun bruit. Il ne l'aperçut qu'au dernier moment et, bien que s'y étant attendu, jura mentalement.

« Bonjour, Jack, prononça Irina. Je vois que tu as découvert à quel point Clode peut être utile quand elle est motivée. On l'a vue à Colombo il y a moins d'une semaine, à Tanger avant-hier…

- Elle sait se rendre indispensable, répliqua Jack sur le même ton détaché.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait été blessée. Rien de sérieux ?

- On a extrait une balle de son bras. Elle survivra.

- Elle a l'air de bien s'en sortir.

- Plutôt bien, vu les circonstances. Même si elle n'aime pas plus sa cellule que toi, à l'époque.

- Je crois qu'elle doit l'apprécier beaucoup moins, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Le climat n'est sans doute pas à son goût…

- C'est vrai qu'elle a négocié une couverture bien plus vite que tu ne l'avais fait, confirma Jack.

- Mes sources n'ont jamais pu maintenir leur surveillance sur elle pendant plus d'une vingtaine d'heures à la fois. Vous devez la contrôler avec un dispositif qui dépend du temps, je suppose.

- Qu'as-tu appris sur Lazarey ? demanda-t-il en ignorant sa question comme elle s'attendait certainement à ce qu'il le fasse.

- Pas grand-chose, malheureusement. Il était connu dans certains milieux s'intéressant à Milo Rambaldi, mais restait assez discret, si bien que je n'ai aucune idée de ses objectifs exacts. Je n'ai pu trouver aucun lien entre lui et Sydney, en tout cas.

- Tu es sûre de tout me dire ?

- Bien sûr, Jack, répondit-elle avec un zeste d'exaspération dans la voix. Je tiens autant que toi à retrouver notre fille.

- Ton souci de ta progéniture est vraiment touchant.

- J'ai toujours aimé mes enfants, Jack, quoi que tu en penses.

- Tu as de très intéressantes façons de le montrer.

- Ton passé de parent exemplaire n'est pas plus irréprochable. Tu as menti à Sydney pendant presque toute sa vie.

- Et toi, à Elisha. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vendue, moi.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je l'ai livrée à la CIA pour te sauver la vie ?

- J'apprécie, mais je doute qu'elle partage cette opinion. Je n'ai jamais tiré sur elle… Oh, pardon. C'est sur ton autre fille que tu as tiré, pas vrai ? Je ne l'ai jamais abandonnée, alors.

- Bon sang, Jack ! articula-t-elle, consternée. Tu crois peut-être que je voulais la laisser dans cet orphelinat ? Je te l'aurais laissée, si j'avais pu rester juste quelques mois de plus. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps.

- Tu m'as volée ma fille, martela-t-il.

- _Notre_ fille, insista Irina, m'a été arrachée autant qu'à toi.

- Mais on te l'a rendue.

- A toi aussi, maintenant.

- Maintenant, c'est une sociopathe. Merci beaucoup !

- Ils me l'ont prise moins d'une semaine après sa naissance. Quand je l'ai retrouvée, elle était déjà terriblement endurcie et terriblement seule. Je ne l'ai pas brisée, Jack. Je l'ai entraînée à survivre.

- Tu as fait d'elle une criminelle. Notre fille est actuellement détenue par le gouvernement des Etats-Unis pour espionnage, terrorisme et meurtre.

- Et notre autre fille est actuellement portée disparue et présumée morte. Pourrait-on garder les récriminations pour une autre fois ? »

**Los Angeles, niveaux souterrains des bâtiments de la CIA.**

Elisha s'ennuyait à mourir. Le médecin lui avait formellement déconseillé de faire de l'exercice, surtout sans son bras en écharpe – et ces idiots de gardes la lui avaient prise, sans doute de peur qu'elle ne se pende ou les étrangle avec… Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas écoutée, et s'était dit que même en oubliant les pompes, elle pouvait bien faire quelques abdos. Mais après dix contractions, la douleur devint aiguë et quelques gouttes de sang apparurent sur son bandage. Et évidemment, c'était son bras droit qui avait pris, et elle ne pouvait donc pas dessiner – elle n'était ambidextre que pour l'écriture, et n'avait jamais réussi à dessiner correctement de la main gauche.

L'ennui… Elle aurait pourtant dû avoir appris à le supporter, depuis le temps. Mais il lui rappelait sans doute trop l'orphelinat. Et puis, à Halcyon, on ne leur laissait jamais une minute à eux, et si on avait pu les entraîner trente-six heures par jour, on l'aurait fait… Alors Elisha était devenue hyperactive, incapable de ne vraiment rien faire. Il fallait toujours qu'elle remue, qu'elle réfléchisse, qu'elle échafaude des plans ou se remémore des situations. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était si fatiguée…

C'est alors qu'elle entendit les grilles du couloir s'ouvrir quelqu'un entrait. Enfin, un peu d'animation ! Elisha attrapa un livre au hasard, pour ne pas avoir l'air aussi disponible qu'elle l'était réellement. Elle compta une dizaine de secondes avant de daigner lever les yeux, et elle vit Kendall, accompagné des agents Weiss et Dixon, debout devant la vitre.

« Que me vaut le plaisir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Choi collabore, annonça Kendall. Il nous a déjà donné des informations utiles sur la structure de son organisation, en échange du statut de transfuge.

- Ravie de le savoir, répondit Elisha. Le LTTE a marché, pour son "meurtre" ?

En effet, aussitôt la balle extraite de son bras, Elisha avait dû jouer son rôle de tueuse devant des caméras : faire avouer à un Choi Suk averti du simulacre – ç'aurait pourtant été beaucoup plus drôle dans le cas contraire – et le "tuer" en direct.

- Apparemment, confirma Weiss. Ils vous ont viré l'argent, et les communications qu'on a pu intercepter confirment qu'ils y croient.

- Alors, à part me tenir au courant, vous vouliez quelque chose ?

- Parmi les informations que Choi nous a livrées, reprit Kendall, il y a la date de divers rendez-vous fixés entre des représentants des différentes cellules du LTTE ou avec des membres d'autres organisations. L'un d'eux a lieu aujourd'hui, à La Paz, entre Ariyatne Peretha et une personne que vous connaissez bien.

Il montra une photo de surveillance à Elisha, à travers la vitre. Le visage représenté, celui d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux très blonds et aux yeux clairs, la fit sursauter imperceptiblement.

- Ksenia Petrovitch, articula-t-elle. Je la croyais morte.

- Elle faisait partie des instructeurs d'Halcyon, c'est ça ? s'enquit Dixon.

- Pendant deux ans seulement. _Techniques d'infiltration_, mon cours préféré, railla Elisha, tentant de dissimuler sa gêne de parler d'Halcyon à quelqu'un d'autre que Jack. Puis ils nous ont dit qu'elle était morte.

- Manifestement, elle l'a fait croire à tout le monde, dit Kendall. Selon nos informations, elle s'est cachée pendant les dix dernières années. Et elle décide soudain de sortir de son trou pour rencontrer Ariyatne Peretha en Colombie. La question, c'est : pourquoi.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Vous partez pour La Paz dans une heure. Votre mission est de déterminer les objectifs de ces deux-là, après on avisera. »

**Brno, République Tchèque.**

Irina et Jack s'étaient réfugiés dans un petit restaurant ouvert toute la nuit, et s'étaient installés comme à leur habitude, au fond, à l'écart, à la table la plus discrète.

« Elle est en colère ?

- En colère contre toi ? demanda Jack, et Irina hocha doucement la tête. Je ne sais pas. Elle ne me parle pas de toi. Professionnellement, il semble que tu sois la seule personne envers qui elle montre une certaine loyauté. Mais pour ce qui est personnel, elle a décidé que ce n'étaient pas mes affaires.

- Elle a toujours été si secrète… Déjà avant Halcyon, je veux dire.

- Tu as peur de sa réaction, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu ne lui as jamais rien dit, pour ça que tu m'as laissé le découvrir et le lui annoncer. Parce que tu as peur qu'elle ne soit pas aussi compréhensive que Sydney.

- Peut-être, admit-elle. Sydney a gardé le souvenir d'une mère idéalisée, qui l'aimait. Elisha… prononça-t-elle, sa voix vacillant un peu sur ce prénom. Elisha n'a aucun souvenir de ce genre pour l'influencer. Mais elle est pragmatique. Peut-être comprendra-t-elle que j'ai fait de mon mieux vu les circonstances. Mais…

- Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle peut vraiment en penser.

- Je te l'ai dit, elle a toujours été très douée pour cacher ses émotions.

- Même à toi ?

- Oui. Même à moi. Depuis le jour où elle est entrée dans le programme, elle ne nous a montré que le visage qu'elle pensait que nous voulions voir. Ne crois pas t'être vraiment rapproché d'elle en quelques mois, sourit-elle avec regret. Même en douze ans, je ne l'ai pas pu.

- Elle parle de toi comme d'une mère.

- Non, dit-elle très vite, un éclair de remords apparaissant sur son visage. Tu aurais dû te rendre compte depuis longtemps que sa perception d'une telle chose est très approximative. Il y avait une vingtaine d'autres enfants dans ce programme. Je lui ai accordé autant d'attention que je l'ai pu, mais… Non, Jack, je n'ai jamais été une mère pour elle. Je n'ai jamais pu lui montrer qu'elle était…

- Spéciale ?

- Oui. Et pourtant, même sans tenir compte de mes sentiments pour elle… elle l'était. Elle s'est tout de suite distinguée, elle a fait partie des meilleurs dès le début.

- Tu es fière d'elle, réalisa Jack, abasourdi.

- Bien sûr. Et tu devrais, aussi. Elle est aussi douée que Sydney.

- Mais pas aussi intègre, répondit-il doucement. Sydney a un cœur, une conscience. Elle a des idéaux, elle ressent de l'empathie…

- Mais elle n'est pas parfaite non plus. Elle a passé bien trop de temps dans ce métier pour être parfaitement honnête. Elle a dû faire beaucoup de compromis avec la morale, souviens-toi, elle était prête à tuer Arvin de sang froid, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et notre seule preuve qu'elle est en vie s'avère être aussi la preuve qu'elle a assassiné un diplomate.

Irina fit une pause, avala sa salive.

- Et puis, reprit-elle, Elisha n'est pas le monstre que tu décris. Considérant le type d'éducation et d'affection qu'elle a reçu, je la trouve plutôt équilibrée. Attends encore un peu avant de décider qu'elle n'a pas de cœur. Elle n'a que vingt-deux ans. Elle peut encore changer. Ne renonce pas tout de suite.

Jack était stupéfait de son changement soudain de comportement. Elle reprit avec une certaine douceur dans la voix.

- Peut-être qu'en tant que son père, tu aurais plus de chances de l'atteindre que moi. Son seul lien avec sa mère, pendant des années, a été l'idée qu'elle l'avait abandonnée. Et maintenant qu'elle connaît la vérité, qu'elle sait que je l'ai effectivement abandonnée pendant la moitié de sa vie, puis lui ai menti pendant la seconde moitié, je ne crois pas qu'une relation soit facile à construire.

Elle fit encore une pause, fixant distraitement son verre d'eau. Elle avait beaucoup parlé, et semblait chercher la meilleure façon de formuler la suite de son raisonnement. Jack ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle était vraiment aussi troublée qu'elle en avait l'air.

- Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment pensé à son père. Pour elle, il – _tu_ n'as jamais été responsable de quoi que ce soit dans l'histoire. Peut-être que tu es la seule personne à qui elle pourrait apprendre à faire confiance. Ne gâche pas cette chance.

Jack la fixait, paralysé par la surprise. Elle semblait tellement sincère… N'était-ce encore qu'une ruse pour atteindre un objectif pour l'instant indécelable ? Cela lui semblait-il crédible uniquement parce qu'il voulait y croire ? Il détestait devoir toujours soigneusement évaluer tout ce qui concernait Irina, car après avoir parlé avec elle, même ce qui lui semblait auparavant évident n'était plus acquis.

- Et j'aimerais la revoir, continua doucement Irina. Je suis sa mère et j'aimerais pouvoir être dans la même pièce qu'elle en sachant qu'elle le sait. Je veux la regarder et voir ma fille.

Jack hocha distraitement la tête. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à presser cette feuille de papier compromettante contre la vitre, des mois auparavant. Il ne réalisait que maintenant la raison de cette révélation. Cela ne lui suffisait pas de regarder Elisha en sachant qui elle était. Il avait voulu… Il avait eu besoin qu'_elle_ lui rende ce regard.

- Un jour, répondit-il. Un jour, peut-être.

Irina lui adressa un sourire ironique et fatigué, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour bien trop de raisons.

**22 février 2004. Los Angeles, bureaux de la CIA.**

A son retour de République Tchèque, Jack apprit qu'Elisha avait été envoyée en mission en son absence, et qu'elle était déjà rentrée. Il descendit alors dans la salle d'observation du niveau souterrain, et constata qu'elle dormait encore – effet de l'anesthésie. Mais il remarqua aussi beaucoup plus de pansements et bandages que la simple extraction de la capsule de poison aurait dû nécessiter. En y regardant de plus près, elle avait aussi un hématome sur la pommette. Le reste de son visage était recouvert par la couverture, il ne pouvait donc pas voir l'étendue des dégâts.

« Je pensais bien vous trouver là, dit Dixon en entrant.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Jack, l'air le plus détaché possible. Petrovitch ?

- Non, elle a cru à la couverture de Clode – une enquête pour vérifier que Choi était la seule taupe au LTTE. Elle semblait même plutôt contente de la revoir. Non, c'est Peretha qui a posé problème, une fois Petrovitch partie. Il semble qu'il n'ait pas été aussi convaincu que le reste du LTTE par la prestation cinématographique de Clode et Choi, et qu'il ait suspecté que les récents problèmes de son organisation avaient quelque chose à voir avec la réapparition sur le terrain d'une certaine jeune irlandaise… Il pensait qu'elle les avait trahi.

- Pensait ?

- Au passé. Il est maintenant convaincu du contraire, sourit Dixon. Je n'aime toujours pas travailler avec Clode, mais il faut avouer que c'est une sacrée baratineuse. Même quand les hommes de Peretha ont commencé à la tabasser, elle n'a jamais arrêté de parler. Elle m'a presque convaincu qu'elle était blanche comme neige dans cette histoire, et pourtant j'étais sur plusieurs des opérations contre le LTTE montées sur ses infos…

- Elle a réussi à les persuader qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec leurs difficultés ?

- Elle est en vie, non ? répliqua Dixon. Vous savez, quelque chose m'a surpris, reprit-il après une courte pause. Avant que ça ne tourne mal, Clode a posé pas mal de questions étranges à Peretha, des choses qui ne concernaient pas notre mission, si bien que j'étais à deux doigts de croire qu'elle nous doublait sous notre nez… jusqu'à ce que je voie où ses questions menaient. Elle cherche toujours Sydney, pas vrai ?

- Qu'y a-t-il de si surprenant ? Je n'ai jamais caché que je continuais ma propre enquête.

- Je sais. Mais ce qui me semble bizarre, c'est que Clode vous aide. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui apporter ?

- Je suppose qu'elle sait que m'être utile est le meilleur moyen de sortir de sa cellule.

- Non, fit Dixon. C'_était_ peut-être le meilleur moyen, mais ça ne l'est plus. Kendall n'a plus besoin de vos recommandations pour l'utiliser sur le terrain, ce serait prêcher un converti. Je crois même que si vous conseilliez soudain de la garder enfermée, Kendall continuerait sans doute à l'envoyer en mission. Ce n'est plus vous que Clode a besoin de convaincre de son utilité. Alors la question, c'est : pourquoi le fait-elle ? »

Jack n'avait pas de réponse valable à cette question. Dixon avait raison : dans la situation "officielle", Clode avait plus d'intérêt à satisfaire Kendall que Jack, d'autant plus que les deux n'étaient pas forcément conciliables. Et même en tenant compte de la situation "privée", Jack n'était pas assez naïf pour croire qu'Elisha recherchait sa sœur par pure compassion. Elle la respectait en tant qu'agent, et cela bien avant d'apprendre la vérité sur leur lien de parenté mais il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle ait de quelconques sentiments fraternels à son égard. Alors pourquoi continuait-elle à chercher ?

Il était envisageable que Clode ait un objectif caché, qui nécessiterait la présence de Sydney. Mais après sa rencontre avec Irina, il doutait sérieusement qu'elle recherche leur fille aînée pour de mauvaises raisons, et leur cadette n'avait certainement pas eu le temps de trouver un autre employeur à qui elle accorderait une telle loyauté depuis sa prison… Quant à la possibilité qu'elle travaille à son compte, elle n'était guère plus probable : si Elisha créait un jour sa propre opération, il y avait fort à parier que cela n'aurait rien à voir avec Rambaldi, dont elle n'était pas plus amatrice que sa sœur.

Ce qui ne laissait qu'une alternative : soit elle recherchait Sydney pour rendre service à Irina… soit pour faire plaisir à Jack. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pensait de sa mère, pas plus que de lui mais c'était la solution la plus logique : elle cherchait à prouver sa valeur, à gagner la reconnaissance de l'un d'entre eux.

**Une heure plus tard, dans la cellule.**

« J'arrête.

- Quoi ? demanda Jack, surpris, fixant la forme enveloppée dans sa couverture, ne laissant apercevoir que ses cheveux en désordre et la ligne de son front.

- Tu n'as pas lu la transcription des transmissions radio ? demanda Clode, ignorant sa question. Ils discutaient. Ces salauds ont eu besoin de débattre pour savoir s'ils allaient ou non me sortir de là. Pendant que j'affabulais des preuves de ma prétendue innocence et que je recevais des coups, je les entendais peser le pour et le contre.

Jack resta paralysé. Ce n'était pas tant le motif de sa colère qui l'étonnait il savait bien qu'Elisha n'était pas très populaire parmi les membres de l'équipe. C'était la façon dont elle l'exprimait. Sa voix. Elle semblait presque… atteinte, émotionnellement. Les mots d'Irina résonnaient dans son esprit : _Attends encore un peu avant de décider qu'elle n'a pas de cœur…_

- Je sais bien que je ne suis qu'un atout provisoire, reprit-elle. Mais je déteste dépendre de gens qui n'ont aucun intérêt à ce que je survive, à long terme. Si vous voulez que je sois efficace avec une équipe, il faut que je puisse leur faire confiance. Sinon, j'aime autant être seule, au moins je sais sur qui compter !

Elisha avait relevé la tête, et ses yeux furieux apparurent, ainsi que l'ecchymose sur sa pommette et une entaille à sa lèvre. Elle semblait à la fois déterminée et au bord de l'épuisement.

- Et il y a cette fichue capsule. M'en sortir seule, j'ai l'habitude. J'ai bien réussi à embobiner Peretha, au bout du compte. Mais à une heure près, c'était fichu. Je n'ai pas très envie de mourir, mais s'il le faut absolument, j'aimerais autant que ce soit à cause d'une erreur que j'ai moi-même commise, et pas parce qu'un responsable de la CIA ne pense pas qu'on puisse me faire confiance. Alors… J'arrête. Finies, les missions sur le terrain, les opérations pour la CIA. Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvé un meilleur moyen de vous rassurer sur votre capacité à me garder en cage.

Elle enfouit à nouveau son visage dans la couverture, et Jack vit qu'elle resserrait ses bras autour de ses genoux.

- Et le bras, ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, bien que toujours cachée par la couverture, et sembla le jauger. Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle elle s'était attendue.

- Un peu. Ce qu'il y a de bien quand on se fait tabasser, continua-t-elle sarcastiquement, c'est qu'on a mal partout de façon uniforme. Rien de mieux pour oublier d'éventuelles autres blessures, finit-elle, son ton s'adoucissant sur la fin de la phrase.

Jack savait qu'elle était surprise qu'il s'inquiète de sa santé, plutôt que de son refus de continuer les missions. Il aurait pu l'ignorer, laisser l'instant passer, un non-dit de plus ou de moins…

- Tu n'es pas qu'un moyen pour retrouver Sydney, dit-il néanmoins, presque sans le vouloir. Et je peux comprendre tes raisons, Elisha.

Le dernier mot avait été presque muet, tout juste soufflé, mais il savait qu'elle l'avait lu sur ses lèvres. Son visage émergea enfin des couvertures, et elle le regarda sans son masque d'indifférence et de morgue, pour une fois.

- Laisse-moi, je suis fatiguée, articula-t-elle finalement, brisant le contact autant que le silence. Dis à Kendall de trouver une autre solution. »

25


	6. Episode 5: Le calme avant la tempête

**Dans les notes de bas de page, sont signalées les références à des épisodes d'Alias (numéro de la saison et de l'épisode, et nom de l'épisode), qui ne m'appartiennent pas, et à ceux de Programme Halcyon, dont je suis l'auteur.**

**Episode 5 : Le calme avant la tempête**

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

**Episode 22 de la saison 2 d'Alias : Risque maximum**

_Irina donne à Sydney le lieu de rendez-vous de Sark et Clode à Stockholm, pour qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Sark s'enfuit mais Clode est capturée. Elle leur donne des infos assez rapidement._

_Will découvre que Fran a été remplacée par un double, Allison. Celle-ci le poignarde quand elle comprend qu'il sait. _

_Mais il a eu le temps de laisser un message sur le portable de Sydney, qui l'écoute une fois de retour chez elle. Elle et Allison se battent. Sydney l'abat avant de s'évanouir._

**Post-saison 2**

_Sydney est enlevée par le Covenant, sa maison est incendiée pour faire croire à sa mort._

_Will s'est remis de ses blessures et travaille à nouveau comme analyste à la CIA._

_Sloane a été gracié en échange d'informations et dirige Omnifam. Il affirme que quand Il Dire s'est mis en marche, il a imprimé sur du papier le seul mot "Paix" et que cela lui a fait comprendre ses erreurs._

_Clode est retenue par la CIA, Sark est dans la nature._

**Episodes précédents de Programme Halcyon**

_Marshall découvre sur la base de données génétique de Stuttgart que Jack et Irina ont eu une autre fille que Sydney : Elisha Clode, actuellement en détention. Irina était enceinte quand elle a simulé sa mort._

_Elisha l'apprend aussi. Ils conviennent que cela ne change rien à la situation. _

_On apprend quelques détails du passé d'Elisha : elle a grandi dans un orphelinat irlandais jusqu'à ses huit ans, quand Irina est venue la chercher et l'a placée dans le Programme Halcyon. Elle n'en garde pas de très bons souvenirs._

_Jack réussit à convaincre Kendall d'utiliser Clode sur le terrain, dans le but de rechercher Sydney._

_Marshall a inventé une capsule de poison biodégradable qui se dissout en trente-six heures pour contrôler Elisha. On l'endort pour la lui injecter, ainsi elle ne sait pas où elle se trouve. Si on ne la lui enlève pas dans les trente-six heures, une dose létale de poison est libérée._

_Pendant ce temps, Irina contacte Sark et lui demande de faire évader Clode mais pour une raison inconnue, elle ne veut pas que Sark lui dise qui l'a engagé pour l'aider._

_Sark profite d'une mission pour contacter Clode et lui donne rendez-vous à Moscou, le 5 mars._

_Sydney a fait croire au Covenant qu'ils avaient réussi à la conditionner et qu'elle est maintenant Julia Thorne. En réalité, elle travaille comme agent double pour Kendall._

_Elle a simulé l'assassinat d'Andrean Lazarey, qui l'aide maintenant à chercher des objets de Rambaldi qu'ils veulent mettre à l'abri du Covenant. Elisha a trouvé une vidéo de cet 'assassinat' Jack et Irina sont aussi au courant._

_Elisha simule quant à elle l'assassinat de Choi Suk, membre du LTTE, pour le compte de la CIA il accepte de collaborer._

_Pendant une mission, Elisha est soupçonnée d'être un indic et se fait interroger. Les agents de la CIA qui l'accompagnent mettent du temps à se décider à intervenir, et la durée de vie de la capsule de poison arrive à expiration. Elle arrive à convaincre ses ravisseurs de son innocence, mais à son retour, elle refuse de repartir en mission avec la capsule._

_*_ _Générique *  
_

**29 février 2004. Quelque part sur un littoral...**

Irina avançait le long de la côte, bousculée par le vent chargé d'embruns. L'endroit n'avait guère changé depuis sa dernière visite. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle aimait cet endroit. Il était hors du temps, hors du monde. Juste les falaises et la mer, et l'herbe nue balayée par le vent.

Elle n'était pas venue depuis des années. Probablement parce que cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle confusion. Ses retrouvailles avec Sydney n'avaient pas été faciles non plus, mais cela faisait partie d'un plan, et cela simplifiait les choses d'un point de vue rationnel, autant que cela les compliquait d'un point de vue… sentimental ? émotionnel ?

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas de plan. C'était idiot, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas comme si elle avait cru envisageable qu'Elisha n'apprenne jamais la vérité. Elle était au moins aussi intelligente que sa sœur, et avait été entraînée très jeune à discerner les mensonges, les manipulations. Seulement… Irina avait espéré pouvoir reporter cette découverte encore un peu. Le plus possible. Et, bien qu'elle détestât se l'avouer, elle était prise au dépourvu.

Jack savait, aussi. Lui habituellement si flegmatique, si compartimenté, n'avait pas pu lui cacher sa colère. Légitime, se força-t-elle à reconnaître. Mais comment aurait-il pu comprendre ses raisons, à elle ? Il ne voulait pas de ses explications, de toute façon. On lui avait volé sa fille, c'était tout ce qu'il savait. _Mais ne me l'a-t-on pas volée aussi ?_

Et comme si ce mélange d'émotions n'était pas suffisant, il y avait une autre nouvelle douce-amère : Sydney était en vie, mais probablement conditionnée par une organisation. Irina soupçonnait le Covenant, dont l'activité n'avait fait que croître récemment, mais elle n'était sûre de rien. Elle prenait l'assassinat de Lazarey bien mieux que Jack : après tout, on ne savait encore rien des motivations possibles de leur fille aînée. Ni de la valeur matérielle ou humaine du diplomate russe. Mais le fait était que Sydney était en apparence libre de ses mouvements, et n'avait cherché à contacter aucun d'entre eux…

Et derrière la peur que sa fille ne soit plus elle-même, se glissait une idée peut-être plus cruelle encore : peut-être ne les avait-elle pas contactés, parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas peut-être avait-elle décidé de laisser derrière elle des liens douloureux, de couper des ponts en ruines. Après tout, ils lui avaient fait plus de mal que de bien, pendant les dernières années, et Irina n'avait jamais cru mériter une quelconque attention de sa part.

Tout cela s'entremêlait dans son esprit, et une seule conclusion en sortait nettement : elle n'avait jamais été une bonne mère. Elle n'avait même pas su préparer ses filles aux épreuves qui les attendaient, et moins encore les leur épargner. Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Irina Derevko s'autorisa à replonger dans ses souvenirs…

_Le joli minois de Sydney, tout d'abord. Se glissant hors de sa chambre pour lui faire un câlin et lui demander quand elle rentrerait, alors que Jack et elle s'apprêtaient à sortir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à simuler sa mort et à disparaître de leurs vies à tous les deux. « Je t'aime Maman. »1_

_Puis celui d'Elisha, un petit peu plus âgée, la première fois qu'Irina l'avait revue après qu'on la lui ait prise, quelques jours après l'accouchement. Elle était beaucoup moins souriante que sa sœur, mais avait le même regard curieux. Il avait fallu à l'ex-agent du KGB, à la terroriste endurcie qu'elle était, un énorme effort pour ne pas éclater de rire ou en sanglots, quand la mère supérieure l'avait faite entrer dans son bureau. « Est-ce que ça te plairait de partir d'ici ? », lui avait-elle demandé. Elisha n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, se contentant de glisser sa petite main dans celle d'Irina…_2

_Si elle s'était écoutée, Irina l'aurait emmenée très loin, loin de cet orphelinat irlandais, loin du KGB et de la CIA, loin du programme Halcyon naissant. Cette main dans la sienne lui aurait donné la force de se battre pour elle, pour leur construire une vie tranquille quelque part. Mais on lui avait appris à ne plus écouter son cœur, et de la même manière qu'elle était partie sans se retourner vers les carrosseries brisées et l'eau glacée un soir de 1981, elle conduisit Elisha à ses supérieurs et lui lâcha la main._

_Sydney, encore. Des années plus tard, et sur papier glacé. Après la chute de l'URSS et la débâcle du KGB, Irina s'était accordé un luxe qui lui était auparavant proscrit : surveiller sa fille aînée de loin, recevoir de temps en temps une photo d'elle, prendre des nouvelles grâce à ses informateurs. Certains jours, cela lui donnait presque l'impression de faire partie de sa vie._

_Ce cliché-là avait été pris à l'extérieur de l'université de Los Angeles, où Sydney étudiait. De loin, elle avait l'apparence de n'importe quelle jeune fille de son âge, peut-être un peu plus discrète et maligne que la moyenne. Mais Irina savait que depuis deux ans, sa fille avait rejoint le SD6. Elle savait qu'Arvin Sloane lui faisait croire qu'elle œuvrait pour sa patrie, tout comme elle-même avait cru un jour œuvrer pour le bien de la sienne, en entraînant des enfants à mentir et à tuer._

_Elisha, à nouveau. Le regard dur, l'air concentré, dans les locaux de Halcyon. Se battant contre une autre élève, son amie Allison Doren, lors du cours de close-combat. Encaissant les coups et les rendant, dansant sur le tapis comme sur un plancher verni. Et à cet instant précis, Irina était fière d'elle. Etait-ce si monstrueux ?_

**Rome, Italie, domicile de Julia Thorne.**

Sydney était rentrée d'Argentine après avoir transmis la découverte de Lazarey au Projet Blackhole, et venait de recevoir ses ordres de Cole, qu'elle allait transmettre à Kendall. Elle esquissa un rictus la situation lui rappelait bien trop l'époque du SD6. A l'époque Sloane remplaçait Cole, et Vaughn remplaçait Kendall, mais Rambaldi restait une constante. A l'époque, elle était impatiente de se venger du premier, et de rencontrer le second. Et ne savait pas encore combien de mal pouvait être causé par les adeptes de Rambaldi. Les briefings étaient une torture car elle aurait voulu étrangler Sloane, mais ses rapports à la CIA lui permettaient au moins de se rapprocher de Vaughn, même s'ils ne pouvaient jamais montrer qu'ils se connaissaient en public, même si c'était terriblement compliqué.

Et aujourd'hui, qu'avait-elle ? Une mission. Détruire le Covenant. Mais malgré tout le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait, elle n'arrivait pas à être vraiment motivée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une vie. Mais son bras était dans l'engrenage depuis bien longtemps… Elle était devenue Julia Thorne très facilement – ironique quand on sait ce qu'elle avait enduré pour résister au conditionnement qui avait plus ou moins le même but… A chaque fois qu'elle constatait à quel point c'était devenu facile pour elle de mentir à tous ceux qui l'entouraient, elle se faisait peur.

Après avoir perdu Fran, Will, Vaughn… Elle avait renoncé à tisser tout lien, puisque cela ne menait qu'à plus de souffrance. C'était le plus raisonnable à faire, pour se protéger mais aussi pour protéger les autres. Elle ne semait que destruction autour d'elle… Alors elle s'était fait un devoir de ne plus avoir personne, juste Kendall, le mince fil qui la retenait encore à la vie réelle… C'était mieux ainsi. Mais cela lui pesait, parfois. Et elle repensait à tous les moments qui avaient compté dans sa vie, quand elle en avait encore une…

_« Je sais, lui dit Fran, je pleure pour un rien ! Oh, montre-la-moi encore. Oh, ma chérie, elle est magnifique !_

_- Je sais. Je vais me marier !_

_- Tu vas te marier ! »_3

_« Tu sais, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire… Je suis fier de toi._

_- Quoi ? De moi ? s'étonna Sydney._

_- Oui, répondit Dixon._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu sais, j'ai travaillé avec beaucoup de gens. Toi, tu rends les choses… faciles. »_3

_« Tu voulais quelque chose ? demande Sydney à Will._

_- Non, je suis juste passé… pour te saluer._

_- Salut._

_- Salut. »__ 3_

_Alors que Sydney parle à Vaughn, en pleurs, sur un pont, son beeper sonne, et elle le jette à l'eau sur un coup de tête._

_« Vous venez de jeter votre beeper dans le Pacifique, remarque Vaughn._

_- Je sais, fait Syd en riant à travers ses pleurs._

_- OK, écoutez-moi. Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir. La première fois que vous êtes entrée dans mon bureau, avec vos cheveux rouges, j'ai cru que vous étiez folle. Mais je vous ai regardée, j'ai lu votre déposition, j'ai vu… J'ai vu comment vous pensez, comment vous travaillez. Dans ce boulot, on voit la noirceur. On voit le pire que les gens puissent faire, et même si les missions changent, si les ennemis ont des noms différents, ce qui est important, c'est de ne surtout pas laisser la rage, et la rancœur, et le dégoût, vous assombrir. Quand vous touchez le fond, que vous déprimez, souvenez-vous que vous pouvez toujours… Enfin, vous savez. Vous avez mon numéro. »_

_Sydney pose sa main sur celle de Vaughn et la serre fort.__ 3_

**Niveaux souterrains du bâtiment de la CIA à Los Angeles.**

Elisha savait qu'elle devait se reprendre. Elle commençait à déraper certaines choses commençaient à prendre à ses yeux une importance qu'elle n'aurait pas dû leur accorder. Comme Jack… C'était dingue, mais elle se mettait à penser à lui comme à _athair_, et elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se le permettre. Bien sûr, lui aussi semblait dire et ressentir des choses sans le vouloir, mais elle était censée s'en servir, pas l'imiter ! Son entraînement, son conditionnement lui criait de se ressaisir. _Ne pas s'attacher_…

Mais c'était peut-être le problème, au fond : elle ne faisait plus confiance à cette voix qui l'avait toujours accompagnée, qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Ce lien de parenté qui était supposé ne rien changer, chamboulait toute sa vision de sa vie. Elle détestait être manipulée, et voilà qu'elle apprenait que chaque détail, depuis sa naissance, faisait partie d'un plan pour qu'elle devienne _exactement_ ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui… Elle avait peut-être surestimé sa capacité à assimiler tout ça. A ne pas le prendre trop personnellement.

Encore une expression toute faite utilisée à tort et à travers, dans ce métier : ne pas prendre les choses personnellement. Comme si c'était possible comme si tout n'était pas personnel. Ce n'est pas parce que les objectifs de l'un n'ont rien _de personnel_ contre toi, que tu n'es pas affecté _personnellement_… Elisha en avait assez d'accepter qu'on la malmène de tous côtés, avec toujours cette même fausse excuse : _rien de personnel_. Elle en avait assez d'encaisser, de riposter, toujours sur ce même mode froidement professionnel, comme si ça pouvait suffire.

Et en même temps, à chaque fois qu'elle s'était engagée personnellement – et les exemples se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main – elle s'était brûlé les ailes, inéluctablement. Avec Julian, surtout…

_Quand elle avait intégré le programme, il était déjà là. Il faisait partie des premiers élèves recrutés, avec Allison, qui devint vite la meilleure amie et la plus grande rivale d'Elisha. Entre Julian et elle, il y avait moins d'antagonisme bien sûr, tous les élèves étaient mis en compétition, mais le flegme du jeune Sark et sa relative indifférence face aux exploits des autres, empêchaient tout véritable conflit. Ils se mesuraient l'un à l'autre, tout simplement c'était la relation la plus proche du _fair-play _qu'Elisha connaissait._

_Et puis ils grandirent, et leur façon de voir l'autre changea peu à peu, insensiblement. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir. On ne les avait pas élevés pour ça. Mais il y a des choses qui s'imposent, tout simplement. Comme leur premier baiser, alors qu'il la conduisait à l'infirmerie pour une blessure dont elle avait tout oublié depuis…_

_La surveillance omniprésente, que ce soit par l'intermédiaire des instructeurs, des gardes ou des caméras, les forçait à la plus grande discrétion. Mais ils arrivaient quand même à grappiller des moments ensemble. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qu'était l'amour mais Julian devinait plutôt bien. Elisha, quant à elle, se sentait coupable, sans doute parce qu'elle avait mieux assimilé le système de valeurs d'Halcyon, avec notamment, comme règle d'or _"Ne pas s'attacher". _C'était lui qui, un jour, lui avait murmuré que, malgré tout ce qu'__**ils**__ leur disaient, s'attacher pouvait les rendre plus forts._

_Mais Elisha était un bon petit soldat, et son côté le plus romantique n'avait aucune chance face à des années de conditionnement, ajoutées à des années de solitude, à l'orphelinat. Elle repoussait sans cesse Julian, et un jour, elle le surprit en train d'embrasser Allison…_

_« Elisha, attends ! l'avait-il appelée quand elle s'était éloignée, avant de la saisir par le bras._

_- On est dans le champ des caméras._

_- Je m'en fous. Ecoute…_

_- Non, toi, écoute. Garde tes excuses, et fais ce que tu veux, continua-t-elle en évitant son regard. Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait jamais eu de l'importance._

_- C'est ça le problème, Ely, la héla-t-il alors qu'elle lui tournait déjà le dos. C'est toi qui dis que ça n'a aucune importance ! »_

_Elisha ne voulait pleurer ni devant Julian, ni devant les caméras elle se força à rejoindre sa chambre et à fermer la porte avant de s'effondrer au sol et de fondre en sanglots. Elle se haïssait de ne pas être indifférente. Et cela ne fit que la renforcer dans l'idée que s'attacher ne pouvait que faire souffrir et rendre faible que Julian avait tort, qu'Halcyon avait raison._

**Dans le même bâtiment, quelques étages plus haut.**

Jack commençait à appréhender tous les moments d'inaction et de solitude qui contribuaient pourtant, peu de temps auparavant encore, à son équilibre. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ses rapports et sur l'analyse des informations qui arrivaient en temps réel dans son bureau et son esprit vagabondait bien plus qu'il n'aurait osé l'admettre.

Depuis ses conversations avec Irina, il s'était aperçu qu'il était bien plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait cru et qu'il gérait les dernières révélations moins bien qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient, revêtant un nouveau sens, une impression qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis la disparition de Laura – d'Irina. Et surtout, les visions d'un passé différent le hantaient, bien plus encore qu'après la découverte de Marshall.

_Il voyait Sydney jouant avec un bébé, le jour de l'"enterrement" de Laura Bristow. Il les imaginait grandir ensemble. Syd aurait sans doute aidé sa petite sœur à faire ses devoirs. Et peut-être les absences de Jack lui auraient-elles moins pesé ? _

_Il les imaginait discutant des heures, le soir, de livres et de garçons. Il imaginait la fierté de Sydney, le jour de la remise de diplôme de sa sœur. Peut-être même Sydney n'aurait-elle pas ressenti le besoin de rejoindre le SD6, si elle avait été moins seule, si elle avait eu une famille. Car il savait bien qu'il n'en avait pas été une, pour elle. _

_Au moment où son fiancé avait été assassiné par le SD6, il ne l'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs années. Quant à la dernière fois où ils avaient vraiment parlé, il n'arrivait même plus à s'en souvenir. Ce qu'il garderait toujours en mémoire, par contre, ce sont les regards que Sydney lui avait adressés quand elle l'avait revu : dans le parking souterrain où il l'avait secourue quand les gorilles de Sloane voulait la tuer, d'abord quand il lui avait annoncé que le SD6 faisait partie de l'Alliance, dont il était lui-même membre, ensuite au cimetière, enfin, sur la tombe de Danny, lorsqu'il lui avait révélé qu'il était un agent double au service de la CIA. Elle le regardait comme on regarde… un parfait étranger. Il avait veillé sur elle, pendant toutes ces années, il avait pris des nouvelles de loin, et ce n'était qu'en plongeant dans ces yeux-là qu'il avait réalisé que cela ne faisait pas de lui une partie de **sa** vie, à elle…4_

Sa colère contre Irina, qui ne lui avait jamais laissé une chance de connaître leur seconde fille, ne faisait au fond que lui rappeler quel mauvais père il avait été pour l'aînée. Peut-être était-ce utopiste d'imaginer que l'une ou l'autre de ses filles aurait pu avoir une vie "normale", avec pour parents un agent de la CIA et un ex-agent du KGB reconvertie en terroriste. Mais c'était sa douce torture…

**Même étage, un autre bureau… **

Marcus se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec Jack Bristow. Savoir _ce__qu'il savait_ et ne rien dire à cet homme déterminé à retrouver sa fille par tous les moyens – même relâcher Elisha Clode dans la nature – devenait vraiment difficile. Il n'avait jamais adoré le père de Sydney, et ne le respectait pas tous les jours mais sa quête désespérée forçait ce respect, ainsi que son empathie, lui aussi étant père. Lui mentir, puisqu'il s'agissait bien de _mentir_, le faisait se détester.

D'autant plus qu'il n'en voyait pas forcément l'utilité. Bien sûr, Kendall avait ses raisons, mais était-ce vraiment intelligent ? Même en oubliant les terribles représailles que Jack mettrait en œuvre si jamais il finissait par découvrir la vérité, et l'aspect humain de la situation, que Kendall n'était guère disposé à percevoir, il restait le gaspillage de moyens pour la recherche de Sydney, que Jack n'était pas près d'arrêter même si on lui en donnait l'ordre officiel. Et, pire, la possibilité qu'il finisse par la trouver, et grille sa couverture.

Mais on lui avait donné un ordre. Et Marcus Dixon obéissait aux ordres. Déjà à l'époque du SD6, c'était Sydney qui remettait en cause les règles, pas lui. Il se souvenait encore de la question qu'elle lui avait posée, lors de la dernière mission avant l'assassinat de son fiancé Danny…

_« Depuis combien de temps toi et Diane êtes marié ?_

_- Onze ans… non, douze ans. _

_- Tu l'aimes ?_

_- Bien sûr._

_- Et tu ne lui as jamais rien dit ?_

_- Sur quoi ? avait-il demandé, comme s'il ne savait pas _exactement_ où elle voulait en venir._

_- Sur ce qu'on fait._

_- Diane est mariée à un analyste financier qui adore son boulot._

_- Et tu ne… tu n'as pas l'impression de la trahir ?_

_- S'il n'y avait qu'une seul règle à ne pas enfreindre, ce serait celle-là, avait-il simplement répondu._

_- Peut-être que ça devient plus facile, avec le temps… »_5

Mais non, bien sûr, ça ne devenait pas plus facile. Ce que Dixon avait oublié de lui dire ce jour-là dans l'avion, c'est que ça le tuait tous les jours. Ce qu'il lui aurait dit aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il avait eu tort, que même si ces mensonges avaient effectivement protégé Diane, ils avaient failli briser leur couple, une fois le SD6 détruit et que le peu de temps où elle avait été au courant avant de mourir, avait été merveilleux. Mais voilà, Dixon faisait confiance aux règles et aux ordres, les intégrait à son système de valeurs personnel, et même si les contradictions venaient ensuite le hanter, il s'y tenait, toujours. Il savait aujourd'hui ce que Sydney avait pu ressentir, au SD6 et il savait qu'il serait probablement jugé aussi sévèrement qu'il l'avait jugée à l'époque.

_« Dixon, tu dois savoir que tu as été mon pilier, pendant tout ce temps. Ton amitié était la seule chose qui m'a empêchée de devenir folle. _

_- Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant ?_

_- Deux ans, avait-elle répondu, des larmes dans les yeux. J'ai voulu te le dire des milliers de fois, mais on m'a ordonné de ne pas le faire. La CIA n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier ce que je savais au fond de mon cœur – que tu n'envisagerais jamais de travailler pour un homme comme Arvin Sloane en connaissance de cause._

_- Nous étions partenaires, avait répondu Dixon, la voix rude. Tu m'as menti, puis as choisi de me dire la vérité quand cela t'arrangeait. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, avait-il énoncé comme une sentence... »_6

**Campus universitaire, bureau de Vaughn**_**.**_

Vaughn profitait de la pause déjeuner pour corriger quelques copies. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il enseignait le français à l'université. Il avait repris le poste d'un prof partant à la retraite, et s'était assez vite habitué à ce nouvel emploi. Pas d'adrénaline, pas d'action, pas de danger. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait jamais été accro à l'un ou l'autre de ces ingrédients. Ils n'étaient qu'une partie de l'équation. Et à la mort de Sydney, c'est l'équation toute entière qui s'était écroulée. Elle était la seule constante, en fin de compte.

_Après l'incendie, après l'identification ADN formelle, après avoir jeté les cendres de celle qu'il aimait dans l'océan, il avait disparu aux yeux de tous. Il avait quitté le pays, avait beaucoup bougé sans jamais se poser, sans jamais donner de nouvelles. Même pas à Weiss, qui se faisait un sang d'encre. En fait, c'est simple, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il n'avait plus goût à rien._

_Alors, il avait commencé à parler à Sydney. Elle lui manquait tant, et en même temps, elle lui semblait tellement présente partout où il allait… Il lui posait des questions, et interprétait le silence selon ce qu'il savait d'elle. Et puis un jour, l'alcool aidant, elle commença à vraiment répondre. Il entendait sa voix répondre, en tout cas. Bien sûr, il était rarement assez saoul pour oublier qu'il délirait et discutait avec sa petite amie morte, mais il ne demandait que ça. Et très vite, se passer de ces conversations, et donc de l'alcool, devint inconcevable._7

_Et puis un jour, Weiss débarqua dans un de ses domiciles temporaires et le ramena à Los Angeles. Vaughn ne sut jamais comment il l'avait retrouvé ce qu'il savait, c'est que sans lui, il serait mort. Mort d'amour pour Sydney mort de tristesse. Il ne voulait pas d'aide, mais Eric la lui apporta quand même, de force lorsqu'il le fallait, et toujours avec le sourire, quoi qu'il dise ou fasse._

_Michael Vaughn recommença à vivre et à fréquenter les vivants. Et rencontra Lauren. Il l'aimait. Pas comme il avait aimé Sydney – et l'aimait toujours, d'une certaine façon – mais il l'aimait. De façon plus adulte, se disait-il certains jours de façon moins passionnée, pensait-il parfois. Plus raisonnablement, en tout cas. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il regrettait quoi que ce soit. Il avait failli mourir d'un amour trop inconditionnel, et appréciait maintenant la douce routine d'une relation sans heurts._

**Dans un restaurant quelque part, près d'une côte.**

Irina s'était réfugiée dans un petit bistrot d'une ville proche de "ses" falaises. Elle avait tenté de méditer là-bas, devant l'océan, mais son esprit continuait de dériver sur ses souvenirs. D'habitude, cet endroit suffisait à la calmer, à lui faire voir les choses plus clairement, plus objectivement – plus froidement, aussi. Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne semblait l'apaiser.

Ses deux filles occupaient toutes ses pensées. Pas de cette façon distraite qui l'avait suivie pendant vingt ans, à laquelle elle avait fini par s'habituer et qu'elle considérait presque comme un cadeau non, aujourd'hui, les souvenirs vrais ou faux, les émotions bien cachées l'obsédaient.

_Tout d'abord, la première fois qu'elle avait revu Elisha après Halcyon. Irina avait en effet quitté le programme deux ans avant sa fin, pour se consacrer à ses recherches sur Rambaldi. Du moins, c'était la raison officielle, car ses vraies motivations étaient moins avouables : les élèves commençaient à sortir sur le terrain, et Irina n'avait plus la force de dissimuler son inquiétude toute particulière pour sa fille. Celle-ci avait reçu une balle pour la première fois quelques mois auparavant, alors qu'elle n'avait pas dix-sept ans, et ne pas pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, ou simplement lui montrer que cela l'atteignait, avait été la pire des tortures. Comme elle ne pouvait plus rester objective, elle était partie et avait confié les enfants aux autres instructeurs, dont Alexander Khasinau. _

_Et elle n'avait retrouvé Elisha qu'en 2002, quelques mois après la fin du programme. Celle-ci travaillait alors avec Sark pour Khasinau, qui était lui-même à la solde d'Irina, ou plutôt du "Monsieur". Elle n'aurait pas cru possible que sa fille ait l'air encore plus endurcie que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue et pourtant… Et malgré cette carapace insensible, elle la trouva si belle… Encore une fois, elle aurait voulu la tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser, et ne s'autorisa qu'un demi-sourire destiné à Sark autant qu'à elle. Ne pas faire de favoritisme…_

_Et de fil en aiguille, Irina repensa à la première fois qu'elle avait revu Sydney, depuis la mise en scène de sa mort. Sa fille aînée était alors ligotée sur une chaise, prisonnière de Khasinau à Taipei. Irina était restée dans l'ombre le temps de reprendre une contenance elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer devant Sydney, et encore moins sachant qu'Alexander les observait._

_« Cela fait presque vingt ans que j'attends ce moment._

_- Maman ? »_

_Puis elle lui avait tiré dessus. Uniquement pour lui permettre de s'échapper, et alors ? Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, elle avait juste levé son arme et appuyé sur la gâchette._8

Et maintenant, elle se demandait ce qu'il se passerait si… **quand** elle reverrait Elisha. Comment avait-elle pris la nouvelle ? Jack avait été très vague. C'était une professionnelle, et elle comprendrait peut-être qu'Irina n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais la connaissant, elle serait sans doute en colère de toute façon. Que resterait-il alors du semblant de relation qu'elles avaient, auparavant

**Salle de réunion de la CIA.**

Clode était assise entre deux gardes, attendant que les autres participants du briefing arrivent. Marshall était en avance lui aussi, et semblait le regretter amèrement, se tortillant sur son siège et tentant – en vain – de faire bonne contenance.

Elisha s'était bien remise de ses blessures, et ses nombreuses ecchymoses commençaient à tourner au rouge pâle, annonçant leur disparition prochaine. Quant à sa blessure par balle au bras, elle n'avait pas été trop aggravée par les coups des hommes de Peretha, et guérissait lentement.

Sa colère, à sa grande surprise, n'avait pas disparu aussi rapidement elle n'avait pas eu besoin de jouer la comédie à Jack. C'était peut-être heureux, puisqu'après les énormités qu'elle avait fait avaler au sri-lankais à La Paz, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de mensonges en réserve…

_« Tu réapparais soudainement, et le LTTE rencontre plus de problèmes qu'il n'en avait jamais eu depuis sa naissance. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences._

_- Moi non plus, en temps normal, mais là, je suis bien placée pour savoir que c'en est une. Quel intérêt aurais-je à faire tomber le LTTE ?_

_- Difficile à dire. Soit nous te gênons d'une façon ou d'une autre, soit – et c'est mon hypothèse préférée – tu informes un gouvernement. Cela collerait avec mes renseignements. De toute façon, on va te faire parler._

_- Je n'ai rien fait, Peretha ! »_

_1995. Programme Halcyon, non loin de Minsk, Biélorussie._

_Pendant les cours théoriques, les enfants d'Halcyon semblaient presque normaux. Une classe un peu trop attentive et concentrée, peut-être. Un professeur qui n'écrit au tableau ni « Grammaire » ni « Arithmétique », mais… « Mensonge »._

_« Si vous ne devez retenir qu'une chose, c'est celle-ci : pour bien mentir, il ne faut pas mentir. Il faut se convaincre soi-même de la véracité de ce qu'on dit. Ainsi on ne risque pas de prononcer des incohérences, ni de montrer des signes même imperceptibles d'anxiété. Inventez une version, et gravez-la dans votre esprit comme un véritable souvenir. »_

_Les sri-lankais l'avaient d'abord frappée. Puis, devant le peu d'efficacité de la méthode, ils s'étaient rabattus sur la bonne vieille technique de la noyade. Elisha se forçait à garder le compte du nombre de fois où ils lui avaient plongé la tête dans la bassine, pour rester un tant soit peu reliée à la réalité. C'était la septième. Trente secondes seulement, mais ses poumons, déjà à l'agonie, semblaient prêts à exploser. Ils durent le sentir, car ils la remontèrent. _"Etre convaincu de la véracité de sa version…"

_« Je… vous jure, répéta-t-elle, prenant à peine le temps de respirer. Ce n'est pas… moi !_

_- Qui, alors ?_

_- Je l'ignore. J'étais… là… pour le… découvrir, répondit-elle, inspirant le plus d'air possible. Quelqu'un… travaillait avec Choi._

_- Qui ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ! » _

Elisha revint à la réalité, sursautant presque. Will Tippin s'était installé, le plus loin possible d'elle. Elle croisa son regard et baissa les yeux aussitôt, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle l'avait enlevé et fait interroger pour Irina. Et alors ? Il n'était pas le seul. Et ce n'était même pas comme si elle l'avait torturé elle-même. Et pourtant, elle avait… honte.

_« Qu'est-ce que la circonférence ? Comment en avez-vous entendu parler ?_

_- Ecoutez, je… C'est un malentendu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est la circonférence. On m'a dit ce nom mais je ne sais rien de plus. Je ne sais rien ! »_

_Alors Elisha était partie et l'avait laissé au bourreau._

_« S'il savait quoi que ce soit sur la circonférence, il nous l'aurait dit, lui avait finalement assuré le chinois, plusieurs heures plus tard._

_- C'était bien la peine de vous donner tout ce mal… Préparez-le pour l'échange, Sark va arriver. »_

_Quand les gardes l'avaient détaché, Tippin était parvenu à planter dans le cou de son tortionnaire une seringue de ce fameux liquide qui provoque une paralysie une fois sur cinq. Une fois les gardes et le journaliste sortis, Clode s'était autorisé un sourire en regardant le chinois paniquer. Ce Tippin avait un sacré sens de l'humour, même si elle se doutait qu'il lui aurait réservé le même sort, s'il l'avait pu… Il y avait si peu d'occasions de s'amuser, dans ce boulot._9

Elisha sortit encore une fois de ses rêveries. Choi venait d'entrer, accompagné, lui, d'un seul garde. Si elle avait été de meilleure disposition, elle l'aurait peut-être pris comme un compliment, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer son humeur déjà exécrable. Elle se comprenait mal : pourquoi être tellement en colère ? Ce n'était pas l'idée ou le souvenir de la douleur qui lui faisaient un tel effet non, en bonne sociopathe, elle y était plutôt indifférente. La peur de mourir ne la concernait pas vraiment non plus, et surtout pas de façon rétrospective.

Elle détecta un regard réprobateur de Jack, qui avait vu à quel point Marshall était mal à l'aise, et y répondit par un air innocent – qui aurait pu être authentique si elle ne l'avait surfait, puisqu'elle n'avait pas même regardé le petit génie des gadgets. Elle adressa à ce dernier un sourire rassurant, qui lui fit renverser sa tasse de café. Et un autre regard d'avertissement d'_athair_…

A cet instant, Jack était plutôt heureux de n'avoir pas eu à élever cette enfant : il commençait à entrevoir que l'un d'eux deux n'y aurait probablement pas survécu…

« Je vois que tout le monde est là, fit Kendall en entrant en compagnie de Weiss. On va pouvoir commencer. Comme vous le savez tous, Monsieur Choi est ici en qualité d'informateur. Il nous a révélé que le LTTE avait pour ambition d'acheter une bombe atomique à cet homme, dit-il en affichant une photo sur l'écran géant. Bogdan Efremov, fils d'Anatoli Efremov, général russe mort en 1993. Apparemment, Anatoli s'était gardé une bombe A sous le coude, et l'a transmise à son fils, qui vient de la mettre en vente. Monsieur Tippin, qu'avez-vous appris sur les Efremov ? »

Jack ne fut pas très attentif à l'exposé de Will, distrait par le comportement inhabituel de celui-ci – causé, encore une fois, par Elisha Clode. Il avait aussi peur d'elle que Marshall, mais sa peur était mélangée à une colère immense. Et ayant vu de ses yeux l'état dans lequel Sark et elle l'avaient relâché, il pouvait difficilement l'en blâmer… Sa présence était un excellent rappel de ce dont sa fille était capable, songea-t-il avec amertume.

Un flash. _Will sortant de la voiture, le soir de l'échange avec Sark, contre un parchemin de Rambaldi. En piteux état. S'approchant de Jack, semblant prêt à s'effondrer, puis lui tombant dans les bras…_

Tippin fit très attention, pendant toute sa présentation, à ne pas croiser le regard de Clode – tactique que Marshall aurait bien fait d'appliquer. Mais ce qui surprenait Jack, dans une certaine mesure, c'était qu'Elisha faisait de même à l'égard de l'analyste. Il avait déjà remarqué sa difficulté à gérer la souffrance des autres – manque d'empathie provenant de son enfance sans affection. Mais jusque là, elle ne lui avait jamais semblé prendre conscience de sa responsabilité dans celle qu'elle pouvait causer…

« Clode, reprit le directeur, vous irez sur les lieux de l'échange avec Weiss. Nous…

- Non, interrompit Elisha, à la stupeur générale – sauf celle de Jack, qui s'y attendait.

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'étrangla le directeur.

- J'ai dit : non. Je n'irai nulle part.

- Il me semblait que c'était clair, mais je vais énoncer l'évidence : nous ne sommes pas dans une colonie de vacances. Les activités ne sont pas à la carte.

- Enonçons d'autres évidences, répliqua Elisha en se levant pour être à la même hauteur que son interlocuteur – les gardes s'avancèrent, puis se calmèrent sur un signe de Jack. Si je dois risquer ma vie pour vous, la moindre des choses est que vous me traitiez avec un minimum de respect. Je ne demande pas un salaire d'agent ni même votre confiance intégrale mais mon extraction d'une situation risquée et sans intérêt tactique ne devrait pas être sujet à débat, martela-t-elle.

- La situation de La Paz… commença Kendall.

- Et pourtant, c'est le cas, continua-t-elle en l'ignorant. Je pourrais faire avec, s'il n'y avait cette charmante capsule qui réduit mes éventualités. Alors non, je n'irai nulle part. J'analyserai autant d'infos que vous le voudrez, mais je ne pars pas en mission dans ces conditions, conclut-elle en se rasseyant.

Un silence étrange suivit Marshall, pour une fois, s'était figé Will avait risqué un regard stupéfait vers Clode les yeux de Weiss oscillaient entre elle et Kendall Choi semblait hautement intéressé par l'échange et les gardes ne savaient pas où se mettre.

- Bien, finit par répondre Kendall. Nous allons y réfléchir. »

Et à cet instant, Jack sut qu'Elisha avait atteint son objectif : elle avait trouvé sa solution pour contourner la capsule de poison.

**Quelque part en Russie…**

Sark attendait. Et il détestait ça. La patience n'avait jamais été son point fort, on le lui avait souvent reproché à Halcyon. Mais il attendait, quand même. Parce que le rendez-vous qu'il avait donné à Ely approchait, et qu'il ignorait si elle pourrait être ponctuelle. A l'heure près, ou même au jour près. Elle devrait probablement se faire envoyer en mission ici, et la CIA ne serait peut-être pas très compréhensive sur ses contraintes horaires… De plus, elle n'aurait pas forcément la possibilité de confirmer ou annuler le rendez-vous.

Peut-être que ce qu'il détestait tant, dans l'attente, c'était ce besoin de l'esprit de combler le vide en invoquant des souvenirs, n'importe lesquels, heureux ou malheureux. Or, dans son cas, les seconds étaient nombreux et les premiers, remplis de nostalgie… Il se demanda si Elisha vivait la même chose, enfermée toute la journée_._

C'était fou comme tout le ramenait à Elisha. Ou peut-être pas, sachant qu'ils avaient plus ou moins vécu exactement la même chose depuis presque quinze ans. Et sachant… _comment_ ils l'avaient vécu.

_D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours été amoureux d'elle, même s'il lui avait fallu du temps pour mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Ils avaient très vite été très proches. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient aussi doués l'un que l'autre, peut-être parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu de foyer, ou encore parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux grandi en Irlande. Mais d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, elle avait toujours été hésitante, s'abandonnant à ses émotions puis le regrettant amèrement, lui laissant entrevoir qui elle était vraiment puis lui claquant la porte au nez. Il était sans doute celui qui la connaissait le plus dans le monde entier, et pourtant il était loin d'avoir résolu tous ses mystères… Puisqu'il était incapable de tourner la page, il supposait que cela faisait partie de ce qui l'attirait chez elle…_

_« Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait jamais eu de l'importance_

_- C'est ça le problème, Ely. C'est toi qui dis que ça n'a aucune importance ! »_

On aurait pu croire qu'après Halcyon, une fois sortis dans le monde réel et libérés des règles du programme, ils auraient trouvé un moyen de s'aimer simplement. Mais ils avaient été bien conditionnés. _Ne pas s'attacher…_ Et même s'ils s'accordaient une confiance relative quand ils travaillaient ensemble, ils n'avaient jamais dépassé la relation intermittente.

_Leur première grande mission, leur entrée dans le monde en quelque sorte, ils l'avaient fait ensemble. C'était à Hong-Kong, sous les ordres d'Alexander Khasinau, qui dirigeait Halcyon les dernières années. Ni Julian, ni Elisha ne savaient encore que Khasinau servait en fait Irina Derevko ils savaient simplement qu'il obéissait à un certain Monsieur._

_Sark et Clode avaient fait entrer un commando dans l'immeuble de Tyno-Chem Engineering, couverture du quartier général du FTL. Il s'agissait d'une opération coordonnée avec Cole, qui avait attaqué le Credit Dauphine de Los Angeles – couverture du SD6. L'objectif des deux commandos était le même : voler un objet de Rambaldi. Mais dans le cas du FTL, leur mission était aussi de détruire l'organisation entière, en exécutant Quan Li, son chef, et en révélant la liste de ses agents._

_Quan Li avait réussi courir hors de l'immeuble. Julian l'avait suivi. L'avait tué. Puis Elisha et les hommes du commando l'avaient rejoint dehors. Elle lui avait souri…_10

**Niveau souterrain de la CIA.**

Elisha avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Quand Kendall disait qu'il allait réfléchir, cela signifiait qu'il avait le dos au mur. Il avait besoin d'elle, ou du moins en était-il persuadé. Elle avait toujours su se rendre indispensable…

Malgré ce succès, elle n'avait pas la tête au triomphe. Depuis qu'elle avait croisé le regard de Tippin, dans la salle de briefing, des images défilaient dans son esprit. Des visages. Des cris. Ceux qu'elle avait tués_._

_Après leur toute première mission pour le Monsieur, Elisha et Julian étaient allés à Moscou pour rencontrer le chef du K-D._

_« La proposition est simple, avait dit Sark. Nous vous transférerons cent millions de dollars sur votre compte à la Cayman Shell, numéro A6112B. En échange, vous nous remettez le manuscrit de Rambaldi récemment acquis en Argentine, et toutes vos analyses sur son contenu._

_- Nous savons tous les deux que le manuscrit n'a pas de prix, avait répliqué Ilyitch Ivankov par conséquent il n'est pas à vendre._

_- Cette offre expire dans soixante secondes._

_- C'est une blague ?_

_- Cinquante secondes._

_- Dites à votre employeur que s'il me fait encore perdre mon temps de cette façon, nos retrouvailles ne seront pas aussi chaleureuses, avait assené Ivankov en faisant mine de s'en aller._

_- Clode… avait simplement prononcé Sark, lui adressant un signe de la tête – il ne l'appelait jamais Ely en mission, sa façon de compartimenter leur relation en quelque sorte._

_Elisha avait sorti son arme et tiré deux fois sur Ivankov, puis sur l'un de ses gardes du corps, qui esquissait un geste vers son holster._

_- Félicitations, Tavaritch Kessar, avait-elle ensuite dit, le sourire aux lèvres. Vous venez d'hériter de l'indestructible K-D._

_- Vous héritez également de ce qui est maintenant, je l'espère, une décision très simple, avait poursuivi Sark. »_

_Le visage d'Ivankov se mêlait à ceux de tant d'autres…_11

**Aéroport de Rome, Italie.**

C'était une autre mission à Moscou que Sydney se remémorait en embarquant dans son vol pour Madagascar et pour des raisons bien différentes.

_Portant un uniforme militaire russe et une perruque noir corbeau, Sydney était entrée dans le bâtiment de la FAPSI, service de renseignements russe, pour voler une carte cachée dans un livre._

_Après avoir été braquée par Sark, avoir déclenché l'alarme pour se débarrasser de lui, s'être battue contre lui, et avoir récupéré la carte pendant que lui et les gardes se tiraient dessus, elle avait dû appeler la CIA à l'aide. Appeler sa mère à l'aide._

_« Où es-tu exactement ? lui avait transmis Vaughn._

_- Un bureau au septième étage._

_- Le bureau de qui ? lui avait-il demandé après une pause._

_- Le Général Vitali Siminov._

_- Y a-t-il une peinture abstraite derrière le bureau ? avait-il dit après avoir consulté Derevko._

_- Oui, oui, oui !_

_- Derrière, il y a un bouton qui ouvre un passage secret. »_

_Et il y avait effectivement un passage, qui permit à Sydney de sortir sans encombre. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait vraiment fait confiance à sa mère._12

Et encore maintenant, même en sachant comment l'histoire s'était finie, quel était le véritable plan d'Irina pendant tout ce temps, il lui arrivait de s'accrocher à ce sentiment, cette confiance naissante. Peut-être Irina était-elle la personne la plus fiable de son entourage, après tout : il suffisait de garder à l'esprit qu'elle avait _toujours_ un plan.

**Niveau souterrain de la CIA.**

Le seul moyen de chasser ces visages – ces visages qu'elle avait cru oublier et qui ne revenaient qu'avec plus de réalisme – c'était d'invoquer le souvenir de Julian. Quitte à ce qu'il l'obsède lui aussi…

_Sark et Clode s'étaient introduits dans les bâtiments de la FAPSI à Moscou. Il devait trouver la carte, et elle le couvrir. Mais Sydney Bristow était arrivée la première._

_« Quel que soit le prix qu'Arvin Sloane vous paie, ce n'est pas assez, avait dit Julian en braquant une arme sur elle._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? avait protesté Elisha dans son oreillette. Tu crois que c'est le moment de draguer ? T'es pas son genre, de toute façon._

_- Mignon, mais non merci, avait répondu Sydney._

_- Je te l'avais d… commença Clode avant d'entendre l'alarme, déclenchée par Bristow, puis des bruits de combat. Julian, il faut que tu récupères la carte, _maintenant_!_

_Puis elle entendit des coups de feu, à coup sûr tirés par les gardes._

_- Elle a la carte, transmit Sark par radio._

_Elisha monta quatre-à-quatre les escaliers qui la séparaient du sixième étage, où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Elle vit Bristow qui montait vers le septième, poursuivie par des gardes, mais entendit aussi des bruits de lutte venant du sixième. Alors elle laissa Sydney filer et rejoignit Julian et ses assaillants, qu'ils réussirent à neutraliser à eux deux._

_- Et Bristow ? s'enquit Sark._

_- Elle a filé. Il y avait déjà des gardes partout, je n'ai pas pu la suivre, mentit Elisha. »_13

**1****er**** mars 2004. Couloirs de la CIA.**

En se dirigeant vers la cellule d'Elisha, qui avait demandé à le voir sans explication par l'intermédiaire de Marshall, Jack laissait encore une fois son esprit dériver.

_Le regard de sa fille, en apprenant la vérité sur sa mère, en découvrant l'insoupçonnable._14

_Le même regard, à deux ans d'intervalle, à travers une vitre contre laquelle il avait pressé une simple feuille de papier._

_C'était vrai qu'elles se ressemblaient_.

**Cellule du niveau souterrain.**

Elle l'attendait. Ils se fixèrent un instant à travers la vitre.

« Marshall t'a dit pour…

- Oui, répondit Jack en sortant un stylo de sa veste et en appuyant sur son extrémité. Nous sommes en tête à tête pour soixante secondes.

- J'ai peut-être trouvé Sydney. »

* * *

1 Références à divers épisodes de la saison 1 d'Alias, sur la fausse mort d'Irina.

2 Référence à l'épisode 1 d'Halcyon.

3 Episode 1.01 (Agent double) Episode 1.08 (Sale temps) Episode 1.08 (Sale temps) Episode 1.04 (Coeur brisé)

4 Références à l'épisode 1.01 (Agent double)

5 Episode 1.01 (Agent double)

6 Episode 2.15 (Electron libre)

7 Références aux épisodes 3.01 (Les Deux) et 3.02 (Monnaie d'échange)

8 Episode 2.01 (Ennemie intime)

9 Episode 1.22 (57 minutes) modifié.

10 Référence à l'épisode 1.14 (Poker menteur) modifié.

11 Episode 1.14 (Poker menteur) modifié.

12 Episode 2.04 (Eaux troubles)

13 Episode 2.04 (Eaux troubles) modifié.

14 Episodes 1.11 (Zones d'ombre) et 1.12 (Jeux dangereux, partie 1)


	7. Episode 6: Vivre et laisser vivre

Dans cet épisode, il y a de nombreuses notes (signalées par un chiffre en exposant), toutes renvoient à la fin du texte.

Quelques mots en russe figurent ici. Ceux que lisent les personnages sont en cyrillique suivi de leur prononciation et de leur sens ceux qu'ils disent ou entendent sont retranscrits phonétiquement, et leur écriture russe est précisée dans une note. Je ne pense pas avoir fait d'erreur énorme, cela dit je débute en russe.

J'en profite aussi pour dire un grand merci à Internet et surtout à Wikipedia, qui me sont très utiles dans chaque épisode, et particulièrement dans celui-ci. Pouvoir se renseigner en un clic sur n'importe quelle ville du monde pour la décrire de façon pas trop caricaturale et erronée, est un miracle trop souvent sous-estimé.

Et encore une fois, merci à Gilles, mon fidèle beta-lecteur ) !

Episode 6 : Vivre et laisser vivre

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

**Episode 22 de la saison 2 d'Alias : Risque maximum**

_Irina donne à Sydney le lieu de rendez-vous de Sark et Clode à Stockholm, pour qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Sark s'enfuit mais Clode est capturée. Elle leur donne des infos assez rapidement._

_Will découvre que Fran a été remplacée par un double, Allison. Celle-ci le poignarde quand elle comprend qu'il sait. _

_Mais il a eu le temps de laisser un message sur le portable de Sydney, qui l'écoute une fois de retour chez elle. Elle et Allison se battent. Sydney l'abat avant de s'évanouir._

**Post-saison 2**

_Sydney est enlevée par le Covenant, sa maison est incendiée pour faire croire à sa mort._

_Will s'est remis de ses blessures et travaille à nouveau comme analyste à la CIA._

_Sloane a été gracié en échange d'informations et dirige Omnifam. Il affirme que quand Il Dire s'est mis en marche, il a imprimé sur du papier le seul mot "Paix" et que cela lui a fait comprendre ses erreurs._

_Clode est retenue par la CIA, Sark est dans la nature._

**Episodes précédents de Programme Halcyon**

_Marshall découvre sur la base de données génétiques de Stuttgart que Jack et Irina ont eu une autre fille que Sydney : Elisha Clode, actuellement en détention. Irina était enceinte quand elle a simulé sa mort._

_On apprend quelques détails du passé d'Elisha : elle a grandi dans un orphelinat irlandais jusqu'à ses huit ans, quand Irina est venue la chercher et l'a placée dans le Programme Halcyon, où elle a côtoyé Julian Sark. Elle n'en garde pas de très bons souvenirs._

_Jack réussit à convaincre Kendall d'utiliser Clode sur le terrain, dans le but de rechercher Sydney._

_Marshall a inventé une capsule de poison biodégradable qui se dissout en trente-six heures pour contrôler Elisha. On l'endort pour la lui injecter, ainsi elle ne sait pas où elle se trouve. Si on ne la lui enlève pas dans les trente-six heures, une dose létale de poison est libérée._

_Pendant ce temps, Irina contacte Sark et lui demande de faire évader Clode mais pour une raison inconnue, elle ne veut pas que Sark lui dise qui l'a engagé pour l'aider._

_Sark profite d'une mission pour contacter Clode et lui donne rendez-vous à Moscou, le 5 mars._

_Sydney a fait croire au Covenant qu'ils avaient réussi à la conditionner et qu'elle est maintenant Julia Thorne. En réalité, elle travaille comme agent double pour Kendall._

_Elle a simulé l'assassinat d'Andrean Lazarey, qui l'aide maintenant à chercher des objets de Rambaldi qu'ils veulent mettre à l'abri du Covenant._

_A la suite d'une mission qui s'est mal passé, Elisha refuse de travailler à nouveau avec la capsule de poison. Kendall ayant besoin d'elle pour une mission, réfléchit à une autre solution pour la tenir en laisse._

_Elisha demande à Jack de la rejoindre avec un brouilleur, et lui fait une révélation…_

_*_ _Générique_**1****er**** mars 2004. Cellule du niveau souterrain des bâtiments de la CIA.** « Nous sommes en tête à tête pour soixante secondes, dit Jack en sortant un stylo de sa veste et en appuyant sur son extrémité. - J'ai peut-être trouvé Sydney, énonça Elisha Clode.

Jack resta ébahi un instant, avant de reprendre conscience du peu de temps qu'ils avaient.

- Où ?

- Moscou. Un certain projet Chaos a attiré mon attention, je pense qu'il est lié au Covenant et à Rambaldi. Il s'agirait d'un programme d'entraînement.

- Mais tu penses que ça pourrait être un programme de ré-entraînement, de conditionnement ?

- C'est possible. Ce nom, Chaos, je l'ai repéré plusieurs fois au cours des dernières semaines, et c'est resté dans un coin de mon esprit. Et en étudiant les informations recueillies auprès de Choi, j'ai trouvé une autre mention à ce projet, en rapport avec un événement qui devrait se passer à Moscou dans les jours qui viennent.

- Quel genre d'événement ?

- Peut-être un rendez-vous ? Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais je crois que ça vaut la peine de vérifier.

- Tu veux y aller en personne, constata Jack.

- J'avoue que ma curiosité est piquée, répondit Elisha. Mais on ne peut pas parler à Kendall de la vraie raison…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, fit Jack, interrompu par le léger "Bip" du stylo, marquant la fin du temps imparti. J'ai déjà une idée. »

**Etages supérieurs, bureau de Kendall.**

Kendall était au téléphone avec Devlin quand Jack frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il lui adressa un signe muet pour lui demander de patienter.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il après avoir raccroché.

- Vous vous souvenez que j'avais soulevé l'éventualité qu'un nouveau programme d'entraînement, inspiré de Noël et d'Halcyon, soit actuellement en développement ?

- Vous suspectiez Derevko, pas vrai ? Je supposais que cette piste n'avait rien donné, puisque vous n'aviez plus abordé le sujet.

- C'était le cas, et j'avais laissé l'idée de côté, juste une rumeur sans fondement de plus. Mais les informations fournies par Choi Suk changent tout. Parmi les "ouï-dire" qu'il nous a transmis, il est fait mention d'un projet Chaos, nom que Clode avait repéré à plusieurs reprises dans les bases de données auxquelles on lui a donné accès, notamment les transcriptions d'Echelon. Cela pourrait correspondre.

- Et qui serait responsable de la mise en place de ce projet ?

- Ce n'est pas encore très clair, mais le Covenant est le principal suspect. Jusqu'ici, rien n'indique que Derevko soit impliquée.

- Que proposez-vous ?

- Dans les infos de Choi, est cité un événement important, peut-être un rendez-vous, qui aurait lieu à Moscou le 5 mars.

- C'est dans quatre jours, s'alarma Kendall.

- Je crois qu'il serait sage d'envoyer des agents sur place.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, ne prenons pas de risques. Clode s'y rendra.

- Vous allez accepter son chantage ? demanda Jack, l'air peu enthousiaste.

- Elle nous a été très utile, et vous avez reconnu vous-même que c'était d'elle que venait le recoupement sans lequel nous n'aurions pas cette conversation.

- Très bien. Mais dans ce cas, j'aimerais l'accompagner moi-même.

- Accordé. C'est votre piste, après tout. »

**2 mars 2004. Riyad, Arabie Saoudite.**

Sark tenait Irina au courant de l'avancée du plan d'évasion d'Elisha. Dans quelques jours, elle serait libre ou… Non, ne pas y penser. Elle serait libre, avec tout ce que cela impliquait pour Irina, avec toutes les complications que cela créerait, mais enfin, libre.

Il n'y avait rien qu'elle aurait pu faire qui aurait changé quoi que ce soit alors Irina se concentrait sur la recherche de son autre fille. Recherche qui l'avait conduite jusqu'à Riyad, où un membre éminent du Covenant, MacKenas Cole, avait été aperçu la veille. C'était peut-être une fausse piste, tout comme toutes les autres qu'elle avait explorées jusque là elle ignorait même si le Covenant était réellement lié à la disparition de Sydney – quand on a vécu dans les complots pendant des dizaines d'années, on finit par voir des drôles de coïncidences partout.

Mais elle était là malgré tout, et avait garé sa voiture devant l'hôtel où était censé descendre Cole. Il sortit, le téléphone portable à l'oreille, et se dirigea vers le centre-ville en enfilant ses lunettes de soleil. Irina démarra et enclencha la première.

**3 mars 2004. Los Angeles, salle de briefing des bureaux de la CIA.**

« Bon, euh… Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour mettre au point quelque chose de valable, commença Marshall.

Kendall l'invita à continuer d'un coup d'œil impatient, mais le génie des gadgets mit encore quelques secondes à se ressaisir, déconcentré par la vision peu commune d'Elisha Clode en train de faire une cocotte en papier – ou une sorte d'origami, peut-être. Elle semblait n'accorder aucune espèce d'importance au briefing, et encore moins à ceux qui y assistaient, absorbée par son pliage.

- Oui, euh, alors… reprit Marshall, je me suis rabattu sur les bonnes vieilles techniques, et j'ai mis au point ceci.

Il saisit un petit écrin sur son bureau et l'ouvrit, exhibant ce qui ressemblait à une boucle d'oreille – un piercing. Le petit clou en métal était surmonté d'une pierre de quelques millimètres de diamètre, imitant un diamant.

- Pas tout à fait mon style, énonça Clode avant de se replonger dans son activité comme si elle n'avait jamais levé les yeux.

- C'est malheureux, railla Kendall. Marshall, continuez.

- Bon, donc comme Melle Clode l'a compris c'est un piercing, mais pas tout à fait un piercing habituel. En fait, je me suis inspiré des boucles d'oreilles que sa… euh, que Derevko a donné à Sydney, sa fille1, se corrigea Marshall sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-barbé d'Elisha et celui de Jack, toujours aussi impassible. La petite… pierre, fausse, je l'avoue, est… un émetteur-récepteur, avec un micro pour… euh, enregistrer tout ce que Melle Clode dira et ce que d'autres pourraient lui dire. Les filtres sont assez performants, néanmoins je… conseillerais, de le placer sur son visage, pas trop loin de sa bouche. L'émetteur donne à ce petit bijou une fonction de traceur, et le récepteur, eh bien… Le petit… clou est rempli d'assez de C4 pour, enfin, disons qu'à votre place je ne donnerais à Monsieur Kendall aucune raison de déclencher l'explosion, et je n'essaierais surtout pas d'enlever le piercing sans… ce dispositif très pratique, conseilla-t-il en montrant un outil ressemblant à un arrache-agrafe high-tech.

- Je croyais qu'on avait convenu, pas d'explosifs dans mes accessoires ? protesta Elisha.

- Eh bien, euh, vous êtes toujours très intimidante et la dernière chose que je veuille faire est de vous mettre en rogne, mais lui, fit Marshall en montrant Kendall du menton, peut me virer, et c'est une chose que je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à expliquer à ma mère.

Clode s'autorisa un véritable sourire amusé et haussa les épaules, réaction la plus proche d'un « sans rancune » dans son éventail d'attitudes.

- Marshall, coupa Kendall, mettez lui ce foutu piercing, qu'on en finisse.

- Sur le nez, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, intervint Elisha tout en continuant son origami.

- Je ne suis pas du tout un professionnel dans ce genre de choses, bégaya Marshall en chargeant chaque partie du piercing au C4 dans une pince pour percer les oreilles, et, enfin, franchement, je… Ça pourrait faire un peu mal.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, souffla Elisha. J'y survivrai, et je vous promets que vous aussi.

Marshall plaça alors les extrémités de la pince du pistolet de part et d'autre de la narine droite de la terroriste, et voyant qu'elle continuait en aveugle son pliage, il se décida à appuyer. Les deux parties du piercing se réunirent sans que l'expression de Clode n'ait changé.

- Voilà, ce n'était pas si terrible, pas vrai ?

- Non, ce n'… s'interrompit Marshall, réalisant que la question était ironique.

- Souvenez-vous, intervint Kendall. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire un geste de travers, tous les agents ont l'autorisation de vous tirer dessus au moindre doute.

- Et moi qui croyais qu'ils avaient _toujours_ eu le droit de me tirer dessus… »

**Au même moment, Rome, Italie.**

Julia Thorne sortit de chez elle en tenue de sport, des écouteurs sur les oreilles, et traversa la rue au pas de course pour continuer son footing le long de l'église.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de course, elle entra dans un petit magasin, puis dans son arrière-boutique en n'adressant qu'un bref signe de tête au propriétaire. Elle sortit par la porte de derrière, qui donnait sur une ruelle dans laquelle elle s'engagea. Après avoir fait mine de rattacher son lacet pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait suivie, Sydney se dirigea vers la cabine téléphonique "désaffectée" qui se trouvait là.

Elle passa la carte de fidélité d'un commerce imaginaire sur le détecteur de la machine, dont le cadran s'alluma. Elle décrocha le téléphone et se retrouva aussitôt en ligne avec le poste d'accueil. Elle donna ses codes et on lui passa le bureau de Kendall. Le téléphone sonna plus longtemps que d'habitude, et finalement quelqu'un décrocha.

« Bonjour, Sydney, fit une voix bien connue.

- Dixon ? Tu étais au courant ?

- J'étais là quand Kendall a reçu ton premier appel.

- Je suis contente de t'entendre. Où est Kendall ?

- En briefing, une mission importante. Cette ligne t'est réservée, alors je me suis permis de décrocher, au cas où tu aurais un problème urgent…

- Urgent, je ne sais pas. Mais il est probable que le Covenant se méfie de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas avoir dit ou fait quoi que ce soit de suspect, mais ils veulent m'assigner un partenaire, pour m'aider dans mes missions, en tout cas c'est comme ça qu'ils l'ont présenté.

- Et tu penses que leur véritable intention est de te surveiller ?

- Possible. Dans tous les cas, ça va nous poser un problème. C'était déjà difficile de courir après des objets de Rambaldi aux quatre coins du monde sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, mais avec quelqu'un constamment sur mon dos, ça va tout bonnement devenir impossible.

- Tu sais qui est ce partenaire ?

- Non. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'eux-mêmes le sachent pour l'instant. Cole m'a annoncé ça en personne, comme s'il voulait voir ma réaction. Je ne me suis pas trahie, mais je ne pense pas non plus avoir dissipé tout soupçon… »

**Los Angeles, salle de briefing.**

Clode avait terminé son origami, remarqua Jack pendant que Kendall faisait entrer Tippin et Weiss – qui assurerait leur couverture à Moscou – pour la partie suivante du briefing.

« Bon, commença-t-il, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations sur cet "évènement" censé avoir lieu à Moscou, aussi faudra-t-il sans doute improviser une fois sur place. Mais Monsieur Tippin va déjà nous présenter nos derniers renseignements sur le Covenant, qui est probablement derrière ce mystérieux projet Chaos.

- Le Covenant est actif depuis un an environ, mais reste très énigmatique sur ses moyens comme sur ses revendications. Nous n'avons…

Et Jack se surprit, encore une fois, à rêvasser au lieu de suivre le briefing. Il connaissait déjà ces informations, bien sûr. Mais ce n'était pas la véritable raison de sa distraction. Non, la véritable raison, inavouable, c'était l'observation d'un petit bout de papier plié par une terroriste internationale. Par sa fille. Bout de papier qui naviguait à présent entre ses doigts, comme un crayon entre ceux d'un écolier qui s'ennuie.

Que représentait cet origami ? Il était trop loin pour bien le discerner. Quelque chose d'assez compliqué, peut-être un dragon, mais il était difficile d'être sûr, à cause du mouvement des mains d'Elisha, permanent bien qu'infime. Tippin continuait à analyser le fonctionnement du Covenant, et Jack ne pouvait se concentrer que sur _elle_. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une mauvaise idée : il aurait dû étudier son comportement pour déterminer si, ou plutôt quand, elle allait tenter de s'évader, et comment. Si cette affaire était une manipulation, ou moins naïvement, à quel point c'en était une.

Mais au lieu de ça, il tentait de deviner ce qu'elle avait pu créer en pliant une feuille de papier.

Elisha était distraite. Depuis sa capture par Peretha2, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête souvenirs et nostalgie. Elle tiqua néanmoins quand Tippin prononça le mot "Chaos", et se redressa imperceptiblement sur sa chaise.

- Nous n'avions pas entendu parler de ce projet Chaos avant que Choi Suk ne l'incluse dans sa déposition. Cela dit, en cherchant dans les fichiers d'Echelon – dont la liste d'alerte ne contenait pas ce mot – nous avons trouvé plusieurs références à ce projet pendant les derniers mois. Les communications contenant ce nom contiennent aussi d'autres termes habituellement utilisés par le Covenant, dont une référence au "prophète italien", une façon de nommer Rambaldi, apparemment. Et l'une de ces communications corrobore les informations de Choi sur Moscou, avec une référence au 5 mars et à la Place Rouge.

Elisha retint un sourire et resta fixée sur son origami, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. La communication en question n'avait jamais existé : c'était Julian qui l'avait falsifiée. En effet, la clé USB qu'il lui avait remise à Bombay3 ne contenait pas seulement un jour et un lieu de rendez-vous, mais aussi un programme caché qui était resté au milieu des fichiers de la CIA pendant tout ce temps, et qu'Elisha avait pu utiliser dès qu'on la laissait accéder à un ordinateur.

_Les gardes d'Elisha venaient de faire une énième pause café, la laissant enfermée dans la salle informatique. Cela faisait longtemps que Kendall avait renoncé à réquisitionner Marshall à chaque fois qu'il faisait travailler Clode sur un ordinateur, aussi se contentait-on de vider la pièce de tous les ciseaux et autres trombones__4__, et de verrouiller la porte. De moins en moins peur__5__ !_

_Comme si quelques pare-feux et systèmes de sécurité allaient empêcher Elisha de naviguer où elle le souhaitait sur la toile… et le réseau des agences de renseignements américaines ! Le plus drôle, c'était que Kendall lui-même l'avait chargée d'étudier la déposition de Choi Suk. Elle y avait trouvé une mention à Moscou, et avait donc contacté Sark par l'intermédiaire de ce fameux programme. Une version "agent secret" de MSN, en quelque sorte…_

_Sark n'avait plus eu qu'à contrefaire une communication Echelon confirmant la version d'Elisha – le genre de choses qu'il pouvait faire en cinq minutes, les yeux fermés et en se battant avec trois moines shaolin, éducation Halcyon oblige… Il l'avait ensuite téléchargée sur le serveur de la CIA, toujours via le programme caché. Evidemment, télécharger ce genre de fichier prend un peu plus de temps que l'habituel album piraté sur internet…_

_La barre de téléchargement se traînait péniblement à 40% en indiquant des temps ridicules : 50 s, 2 min, 1 min 30, 40 s, 3 min… Le regard d'Elisha faisait des allers-retours entre l'écran et la porte, s'attendant à tout instant à voir surgir un garde… Ils avaient pris une pause café, pas une pause déjeuner, et le temps commençait à manquer. Puis… la bande rouge recula à 35 %._

_« Non mais c'est une blague ? s'indigna Clode, assenant un coup de paume sur l'unité centrale, comme pour la rappeler à l'ordre. Puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix… Les grands moyens ! »_

_Elisha se connecta alors sur l'ordinateur – qui ramait, bien entendu, ralenti par le téléchargement. Elle entra dans le régulateur du système de sécurité du bâtiment, et déclencha une alarme dans la partie adjacente à celle où elle se trouvait, avec pour consigne « Ralliement de tous les gardes »._

_En retournant sur la fenêtre de téléchargement, elle s'extasia devant les jolis 50% rouges sur la barre grise. Et entendit des bruits de course dans le couloir, qui semblaient s'éloigner. Mais le truc de la fausse alarme ne ferait pas long feu… 60%…_

_La serrure électronique de la porte émit un petit "Bip", la poignée se tourna, deux gardes entrèrent précipitamment… Pour trouver une Elisha Clode affalée sur son siège, les jambes croisées sur le bureau, intensément concentrée sur… une partie de Solitaire._

_« Tu vois, dit l'un d'eux. C'était pas la peine de courir. »_

_Après leur avoir adressé un sourire nonchalant, Clode se retourna et s'accorda un soupir silencieux en fermant les yeux de soulagement. Le faux fichier était en place._

- Clode ? Clode ! l'appela Kendall de son ton le plus exaspéré. Ça vous embêterait d'oublier un instant votre cocotte en papier ?

Elisha réalisa alors qu'il était planté devant elle, le visage fermé, et que tous les participants au briefing la regardaient – même Tippin, ce qui devait vouloir dire qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées depuis un moment.

- Désolée, prononça-t-elle, prenant l'air impassible. La chaleur me fait somnoler, j'ai dû m'habituer au froid glacial du niveau souterrain.

- C'est heureux, répondit Kendall. Cela vous sera utile à Moscou.

- Dites-moi que vous fournissez les parkas…

- J'ai l'air d'un vendeur de vêtements ? Bon, maintenant que vous êtes de retour parmi nous : vous et Jack partez dès ce soir, sur un vol commercial, et vous arriverez à Moscou le 4 au matin. L'équipe de soutien de l'agent Weiss sera déjà sur place. Pas d'actions de franc-tireur, on se contente d'attendre pour voir ce qui se passe, et on n'agit pas avant d'avoir fait un rapport.

- En trois ou quatre exemplaires, le rapport ?

- Vous pouvez vous rendormir, assena le directeur en saisissant le petit origami sur la table et en le fixant distraitement, avec une certaine forme d'étonnement – c'était une colombe. »

**4 mars 2004. Place Rouge, Moscou, Russie.**

« Oui, bien sûr, je serais ravi de goûter à nouveau à la cuisine de Lauren, fit Weiss, tenant son téléphone portable d'une main et couvrant de l'autre le micro de son "kit mains libre" relié aux bureaux de la CIA, tout en observant tour à tour les écrans de contrôle des caméras que son équipe avait passé la journée à disposer tout autour de la Place Rouge. Oui, d'accord, on se voit la semaine prochaine, reprit-il avant de raccrocher.

- C'était Vaughn ? demanda l'un de ses coéquipiers, qui partageait son tour de garde. Comment il va, ces temps-ci ?

- Mieux, se contenta de dire Weiss avant de se concentrer sur les moniteurs. On a des interférences sur l'audio, essaie de régler ça. Jack ? Vous m'entendez ?

- Pas très bien, répondit la voix de l'agent, transmise en très mauvaise qualité.

- On vous reçoit 1/5, je répète, 1/5. Maudites ondes parasites… On essaie d'arranger ça. »

Jack et Elisha marchaient côte à côte. La jeune fille avait fait valoir qu'ils couvriraient plus de terrain en se séparant, mais ni Kendall, ni Jack lui-même, n'avaient très envie de la laisser seule, piercing au C4 ou pas. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils arpentaient la Place Rouge.

« On se gèle, ici, rouspéta Clode en frissonnant.

- Un jour, quelqu'un finira par te tirer dessus par pure exaspération, répliqua Jack. Et si tu répètes encore une seule fois à quel point il fait froid, ça pourrait bien être moi.

Il regretta ces mots dans la seconde qui suivit, quand la jeune fille partit dans un éclat de rire acide.

- J'adore cette famille, ironisa-t-elle à voix basse. Quelle meilleure preuve d'affection que de tirer sur ses enfants ? … Irina et toi allez vraiment bien ensemble !

L'échange fut interrompu par la voix, légèrement moins grésillante qu'auparavant, de Weiss :

- Je crois que la réception est meilleure, vous m'entendez ?

- 4/5, répondit Jack, se reconcentrant sur la mission.

Mission qui, pour l'instant, n'avançait guère. Il n'y avait pas foule sur la Place Rouge, mais suffisamment de passants, promeneurs et touristes pour rendre difficile l'identification de personnes dont ils ne savaient rien…

- Oh, laissa échapper Elisha sous le coup de la surprise.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Weiss par radio, tandis que Jack posait la même question du regard.

- Ksenia Petrovitch6, répondit Clode en indiquant du regard l'esplanade devant la grandiose Cathédrale Saint-Basile, à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux, tout en se retournant pour éviter d'être reconnue.

- Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, fit Jack. Un homme la rejoint. Une idée sur son identité ?

- Jamais vu ce type, répondit Elisha après avoir jeté un coup d'œil. Photo, dit-elle en prenant la pose devant la Cathédrale pour permettre à Jack de photographier avec son téléphone portable Petrovitch et son compagnon sans paraître suspect. J'espère que Kendall me laissera accrocher cette photo dans ma cellule !

- Weiss, appela Jack, je vous envoie une photo, demandez à Marshall d'identifier l'homme qui accompagne Ksenia Petrovitch.

- Ils s'en vont, signala Clode. Ils montent en voiture.

- On les suit. »

**Johannesburg, Afrique du Sud.**

De Riyad, Irina avait rallié Johannesburg, toujours en suivant Cole. Pendant quelques heures, elle avait perdu sa trace, à Rome puis avait retrouvé un de ses pseudos sur un vol commercial pour l'Afrique du Sud. Sans véritables preuves pour étayer ses soupçons, mais guidée par son instinct, elle restait persuadée qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec les activités du Covenant en général, et la situation de Sydney en particulier.

Elle le suivait, à pied, dans la foule de Sandton, le centre des affaires. S'arrêtant à un passage piéton, il se retourna une fraction de seconde vers Irina, et la reconnut. Maintenant qu'elle était repérée, place à l'improvisation…

Irina se dirigea vers Cole d'un pas décidé.

« Le Monsieur7 en personne, quelle surprise ! l'accueillit ce dernier.

- J'ai cru comprendre que votre organisation cherchait du personnel ? »

**Immeuble de bureaux, Moscou, Russie.**

Elisha était recroquevillée sur le sol de la place passager, pour éviter que Ksenia ne la reconnaisse. Jack lui tapota sur le dos quand cette dernière fut entrée dans l'immeuble. Elle se redressa, s'ébroua.

Le bâtiment était un de ces immeubles de bureaux flambants neufs, tout d'acier et de verre. Un énorme logo ostentatoire était accroché au sommet de l'immeuble : Прибы (Priby)8. Le communisme est mort ? Vive le capitalisme !

« Agent Bristow ? appela Marshall par radio. J'ai identifié votre homme. Il s'appelle Arkadi Gorlanov, né à Odessa. S'est enrichi après la chute de l'URSS en créant une société dont il est aujourd'hui encore PDG : Priby.

- On est devant le siège social, signala Jack. Dans quoi cette société est spécialisée ?

- La fabrication de produits chimiques, répondit Marshall. Surtout les basiques, mais quelques uns sont dangereux.

Elisha et Jack se regardèrent. Pas grand chose à voir avec un projet d'entraînement, à première vue.

- On devrait entrer, proposa Elisha. Tenter de savoir pourquoi ils se rencontrent.

- Mais vous vous connaissez. Elle risque de te repérer. Je vais y aller seul, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, dit-il en sortant de la voiture.

- Mais… commença-t-elle, alors qu'il avait déjà claqué la portière. Génial. Il m'ignore totalement, maintenant, vitupéra-t-elle, ne pouvait argumenter plus avant sans trahir la véritable raison de leur présence à Moscou. »

Pendant quelques minutes, rien ne se passa. A travers son oreillette, Elisha entendit une musique d'ascenseur Jack avait passé l'accueil. Puis à nouveau, plus rien. Après un bon quart d'heure, elle perçut des bruits de voix étouffés, comme à travers une porte il avait dû réussir à s'approcher du bureau de Gorlanov. Mais avant qu'Elisha ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit à la conversation, un coup de feu retentit tout près, si près qu'elle eut l'impression que son tympan droit – celui de l'oreillette – allait exploser.

Puis une autre détonation, de plus loin Jack avait dû s'éloigner du tireur. Mais il ne pouvait pas riposter : son holster, ainsi que son arme, étaient restés sur le siège conducteur de la voiture, puisqu'il n'aurait pas pu passer le détecteur de métaux avec.

« Weiss, vous avez entendu ça ?

- Négatif. … enc… des inter…rences. Que s'est-… passé ?

- Je m'en occupe, déclara-t-elle.

- … Quoi ? Clode ? Qu'… que vous faites ? s'époumona Weiss dans le micro, sans qu'Elisha s'en émeuve outre mesure. »

Elle composa le numéro de Priby – inscrit sur une publicité suspendue devant l'immeuble – sur le téléphone portable de Jack, qu'il avait aussi laissé dans la voiture.

« Arkadi Gorlanov, pojalouïsta9.

La réceptionniste la mit en ligne aussitôt.

- Gorlanov. A kto gavarit ?10

- Dites à Petrovitch qu'Elisha Clode veut lui parler.

Un silence, puis la voix de Ksenia.

- Elisha ?

- D'après mes informations, un de mes hommes est en train de se faire tirer dessus dans l'immeuble où tu te trouves. Ce serait gentil de ta part de remédier à cette situation.

Des bruits de fond, l'ouverture d'une porte puis un coup de feu – le bureau devait être très bien isolé. Puis la voix de Petrovitch, et celle de Gorlanov, ordonnant au garde de cesser le feu.

- C'est bon. Maintenant, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il fait là ? demanda Ksenia.

- Je voulais te parler. Notre entretien à la Paz a été écourté. J'ai appris que tu étais à Moscou, j'ai demandé à ce contact de se renseigner. Nous avons dû mal nous comprendre sur _à quel point _je voulais qu'il se renseigne…

- Je veux bien te croire, répondit Petrovitch après une hésitation. Laissez-le partir ! dit-elle à la cantonade, avant de reprendre, s'adressant à Elisha : De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- D'Ariyatne Peretha11. Je ne pouvais rien te dire à la Paz, mais je le suspecte d'être un agent à la solde de la CIA. Je tenais juste à te prévenir, si tu comptes faire des affaires avec lui.

- Quelle étonnante abnégation de ta part ! Merci pour l'information, mais… Quel est l'intérêt pour toi ?

Elisha s'autorisa un petit rire cynique.

- Disons que je préfère que tu aies une dette envers moi, plutôt que le contraire…

- Je te reconnais bien là. Eh bien, si tu as besoin de moi… n'hésites pas ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack sortait de l'immeuble, sain et sauf. Il entra dans la voiture, où l'attendait une Elisha Clode prenant ses aises, le dossier de son siège en arrière, les jambes sur le tableau de bord.

« C'était stupide, dit-elle, profitant de nouveaux parasites radio, Weiss lui ayant signalé qu'il ne les recevait que 2/5. Je sais que ça concerne Sydney, mais si tu ne me fais pas confiance, au moins sur le terrain, ça ne me facilite pas la tâche pour t'aider !

- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Mais ça valait le coup. J'ai ramené ça.

Il sortit un dossier de sa veste.

- Il est déjà tard. Rentrons à la planque, continua-t-il. On étudiera ça là-bas. »

**5 mars 2004, 00:30. Moscou, Russie, planque de la CIA.**

Ils avaient commencé à feuilleter le dossier, très dense, qui traitait manifestement de produits chimiques utilisables comme sérums de vérité et drogues de désorientation. Puis Elisha s'était couchée, laissant Jack seul. L'intervention de Julian – l'IEM – était prévue pour minuit. Elle laissa ce moment passer sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, installée dans une semi-somnolence.

Jack s'approcha silencieusement, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Elisha, l'air inhabituellement apaisé.

« N'étais-tu pas censée faire le mur pour rejoindre ton copain ? demanda-t-il doucement.

L'esprit embrumé d'Elisha ne réagit pas tout de suite, le temps de mettre un sens sur ces mots, puis de s'en stupéfier. Puis elle laissa échapper un :

- Tu savais ?

- Je me doutais que tu tenterais quelque chose, libérée de la capsule de poison. Cette mission était l'occasion rêvée. Alors j'ai vérifié quelques petites choses, comme une certaine clé USB. Qui contenait, outre un charmant virus qui s'est autodétruit après utilisation, la date et l'heure d'un rendez-vous à Moscou, ainsi que quelques infos pour t'aider à nous y attirer…

- Je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle avec une honnêteté qui n'avait rien de feinte. Mais Chaos est une vraie piste, tu sais, pour Syd. Seulement, pas ici…

- Et le piercing ?

- Neutralisé depuis une demi-heure.

- Pourquoi es-tu encore ici, alors ?

- Je crois que je vais lui poser un lapin.

- Tu ne devrais pas, dit-il très sérieusement.

Elisha fit les yeux ronds.

- Pardon ?

- Tu te souviens de notre conversation, dans l'avion, au retour de Bombay ? J'ai dit que je laisserais Sydney partir, si c'était sa décision. Et tu m'en as voulu, parce que tu n'aurais jamais ce choix.

- Ce n'est pas… commença Ely.

- Laisse-moi finir. A ce moment-là, vos deux situations me semblaient tout à fait différentes, pour ne pas dire opposées. Mais depuis, j'ai pris conscience qu'elles ne l'étaient pas autant que j'aurais voulu le croire. Tu n'as jamais… vraiment eu le choix. Aujourd'hui, je veux te le donner.

- Tu es sérieux ? demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. C'est stupide, reprit-elle quand il hocha la tête. Tu vas te faire virer, ou accuser de trahison, ou les deux.

- Je dirai qu'on s'est encore fait avoir par ton intelligence supérieure. Kendall et Devlin s'en remettront après tout, ils savaient que ça risquait d'arriver.

Elisha resta silencieuse un moment, songeuse, perdue.

- D'accord, finit-elle par dire. Mais je te promets de continuer à rechercher Syd.

- Ce n'est pas une condition sine qua non, répondit Jack. Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour : tu n'es pas qu'un moyen pour la retrouver12.

- Je sais, fit-elle simplement. Je sais. »

**Vingt minutes plus tard, dans un immeuble résidentiel de Moscou.**

Sark, installé dans un appartement qu'il utilisait habituellement comme planque, et qu'il avait fixé comme point de rendez-vous pour Ely, commençait à désespérer de la voir arriver. Elle et Bristow avaient été vus en ville dans la journée, il avait rempli sa part du plan, donc elle aurait dû agir ce soir. Elle avait sans doute eu un empêchement.

Tout tenait dans un petit oiseau en papier. Les séries télé faisaient des ravages13, mais il devait avouer que l'idée de l'origami était excellente par sa simplicité. Ils avaient convenu de ce code lors de leur dernière conversation électronique, puisqu'Ely n'avait encore aucun moyen de savoir quel type de dispositif Flinkman allait inventer pour la garder en laisse.

Même les agences de renseignement devaient jeter leurs déchets ils réduisaient bien sûr les documents secrets en confettis, mais n'avaient pas pris la peine de réserver ce sort à un simple oiseau en papier. Or, Julian avait des contacts partout, même dans le service d'éboueurs de Los Angeles. Une colombe. Dispositif électronique quelconque, incluant un micro. S'il y avait eu un traceur actif, c'aurait été un chien un système uniquement explosif, un dragon.

Alors Sark s'était procuré le matériel pour émettre une impulsion électromagnétique, qui neutralise tout équipement électronique, dont le dispositif en question. Et il avait également créé des interférences radio pour que l'arrêt de la transmission ne soit pas trop repérable par la CIA. Peut-être que quelque chose avait cloché. Elle aurait déjà dû être là.

C'est à ce moment qu'on frappa à la porte. Il se précipita vers la poignée, et ouvrit pour trouver une Elisha Clode trempée jusqu'aux os et à l'air sensiblement moins indestructible qu'à son habitude.

« Il pleut des cordes, énonça-t-elle simplement.

- Entre vite, dit-il avait d'aller chercher un drap de bain, qu'il lui tendit, puis des vêtements secs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elisha était assise sur le canapé, emmitouflée dans une couverture et un bol de chocolat brûlant dans les mains.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il enfin. Bristow soupçonnait quelque chose ?

- Il a découvert qu'on avait rendez-vous, répondit-elle laconiquement.

- Comment as-tu fait pour t'enfuir ?

- Il m'a laissée partir.

Julian aurait éclaté de rire si elle n'avait eu l'air aussi dérouté.

- Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ?

Ely sembla hésiter un instant. Il devinait quelles questions défilaient devant ses yeux : _Combien révéler ? A quel point me découvrir ?_ Elle avait toujours cette expression avant de finalement le repousser loin d'elle et de ses secrets.

Et pourtant, cette fois-ci…

- On a appris quelque chose, répondit-elle en ravalant sa salive et en baissant les yeux. Disons que… nous partageons la moitié de notre ADN.

Sark faillit s'étouffer.

- Tu veux dire… ?

- Qu'Irina était enceinte quand elle a simulé sa mort.

- Waouh, fit Julian, ça fait un choc.

- Alors imagine un peu l'effet que ça _me_ fait…

- Et il t'a laissée partir.

- Oui. Il m'a même _dit _de partir. Je veux dire… On avait convenu que ça ne changeait rien, balbutia-t-elle. Mais de fait, ça change tout, de voir le passé comme ça, en remettant tout en question… J'ai essayé de m'en servir, pendant que lui se servait de moi pour chercher Sydney. Et au final… Je suis paumée, avoua-t-elle. Je ne comprends plus rien.

Pour qu'elle se laisse aller à une telle confession, il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit dans tous ses états.

- Tu as de l'alcool ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, protesta Sark.

- Moi non plus. Mais j'ai besoin d'un verre, fit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le seul meuble du salon.

- En bas à droite, indiqua Julian, résigné.

- Vin rouge, vin blanc, champagne… Dis-moi, toutes tes planques sont aussi bien équipées ? Que des grands crus, je parie. Oh, de la vodka ! Pile ce qu'il me faut.

Elle se versa un verre.

- Il doit y avoir du jus d'orange dans le frig… commença Sark avant de la voir siroter sa boisson pure. Je te préviens, je ne te tiendrai pas les cheveux si tu es malade.

- Tu sais, je lui ai promis de chercher Sydney, lança-t-elle sans tenir compte de sa dernière remarque.

- A Jack ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr d'avoir suivi le fil, et elle lui répondit en hochant la tête avant de boire une autre gorgée. Ça ne t'engage à rien.

- Je sais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… il ne m'a rien demandé, m'a dit de partir, et je lui ai promis. Et je crois que je vais le faire.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je n'aime pas avoir de dettes, répondit-elle évasivement.

S'ensuivit un long silence confortable, interrompu seulement par le clapotement des gouttes d'eau sur les fenêtres, et le tintement des glaçons dans le verre d'Elisha, qui finit par se lever pour se resservir.

- Ça me rappelle… souffla Sark.

- La forêt norvégienne, finit Ely en souriant doucement. Dix jours dans un froid polaire en attendant l'équipe d'extraction… C'est ce qui manque, ici. Un feu de cheminée.

Julian sourit à son tour, laissant le silence s'installer, puis reprit.

- Il faudra bien qu'on finisse par tourner cette page, tu ne crois pas ?

- Sans doute, réagit Clode, toujours debout, en buvant une gorgée de vodka. Je veux dire… On ne peut pas continuer à s'accrocher à… ce qu'il y a eu, ce qu'il aurait pu y avoir.

- Non…

Ils se regardèrent un moment.

- Non, répéta Elisha, les yeux dans le vague. »

Julian se leva, s'approcha d'elle rapidement, de peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Il posa une main sur sa taille, et l'embrassa. Elle hésita tout d'abord, avant de répondre à son baiser et de passer les bras autour de son cou.

**5 mars 2004, 04:45. Los Angeles, bureaux de la CIA.**

« Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer comment c'est possible ? s'exclama Kendall en gesticulant devant les agents Weiss et Bristow. Comment un tel fiasco a-t-il pu se produire ?

- On a eu des problèmes d'interférence radio toute la journée, justifia Weiss. Alors on a mis un moment avant de réaliser qu'on ne recevait plus rien du piercing de Clode, non pas à cause des parasites mais parce qu'il n'émettait plus. On a foncé à la planque aussitôt, mais tout ce qu'on y a trouvé, c'est l'agent Bristow étendu au sol.

Jack portait en effet un bandage sur le crâne, signe manifeste qu'on l'avait assommé sans prendre de pincettes.

- J'aurais dû me méfier plus, s'auto-flagella ce dernier. Je n'ai quitté Clode des yeux qu'une seconde, mais ça lui a suffi. En revanche, je crois qu'on peut affirmer qu'elle n'a pas agi seule : il lui a fallu un complice, ne serait-ce que pour déclencher cette impulsion électromagnétique.

- Parlons-en, de cette IEM ! Un black-out à Moscou, c'est juste ce qu'il faut pour arranger nos relations diplomatiques… J'ai reçu je ne sais combien d'appels de tous ceux qui se trouvent au-dessus de moi dans l'organigramme, et il n'est même pas cinq heures du matin! Et dites-moi, reprit Kendall, ne décolérant pas : cette piste, Moscou, ce ne serait qu'un leurre ?

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, reprit Jack. Le projet Chaos pourrait même ne pas exister. N'être qu'une rumeur colportée par Choi, et utilisée par Clode. Et dans tous les cas, de ce qu'on a appris à Moscou, même s'il existe, il n'a sans doute rien à voir avec le conditionnement d'enfants, puisque le dossier parle plutôt de produits chimiques et de sérums de vérité, ce qui ne veut pas dire que ça ne mérite pas notre attention. On mettra probablement un moment à démêler le vrai du faux… »

**Quelques heures plus tard****14****… Un hôtel à Paris…**

Au réveil, Elisha mit un instant à se souvenir où elle était l'obscurité était encore quasi totale, et elle aurait tout aussi bien pu se trouver dans sa cellule à Los Angeles, ou dans la planque de Julian à Moscou. Mais non. Ils avaient changé d'endroit, de ville et de pays, grâce au jet d'un "ami" de Sark, ou de son commanditaire.

La place à côté d'elle dans le lit était vide, bien qu'il ne soit apparemment que quatre ou cinq heures du matin. La chambre était paisible, même les bruits de la rue s'étaient presque tus, on n'entendait qu'une sirène d'ambulance au loin, un moteur qui démarre…

Elisha se leva, se demandant où pouvait être passé Julian. Elle aperçut un rai de lumière provenant de la porte de la salle de bains, entrouverte se glissa jusque là et le vit, dos à la porte, son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux. Elle ne lut pas vraiment de façon consciente ce qu'il écrivait, malgré l'étrangeté de l'heure à laquelle il l'écrivait, et de l'endroit où il l'écrivait mais Halcyon avait bien travaillé, et Elisha pouvait lire sans se concentrer, à l'endroit et à l'envers, dans une vingtaine de langues…

Элиша. Son prénom, en cyrillique. Удача (oudatcha) – réussite. Здоровая (zdorovaya) – en bonne santé. В безопасности (f biezapasnosti) – en lieu sûr. Il était en train de signaler à son commanditaire que l'évasion s'était bien passée. A _sa _commanditaire.

« Dis-moi que tu connais quelqu'un d'autre à qui tu écris en russe, souffla-t-elle.

- Avoue que ça a du sens, répondit Julian après s'être tourné vers elle, ne se laissant pas déstabiliser bien longtemps par la surprise.

- Non, énonça-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour lui répondre.

- Irina… »

FIN D'EPISODE !

1 Episode 2.18 (Trio infernal) d'Alias: Irina laisse à Sydney des boucles d'oreilles qui lui délivrent un message en morse sonore: _Truth takes time_ (La vérité prend du temps).

2 Episodes 4 et 5 d'Halcyon

3 Episodes 2 et 3 d'Halcyon

4 Episode 2 d'Halcyon

5 Episode 4 d'Halcyon

6 Ksenia Petrovitch, ancienne instructrice d'Elisha Clode au Programme Halcyon : voir épisode 4 d'Halcyon.

7 Le Monsieur : nom qu'Irina Derevko se faisait donner dans la saison 2 d'Alias, quand Cole travaillait pour elle.

8 Entreprise imaginaire. Référence ironique au mot russe прибыль (privyl'), profit.

9 Пожалуйста, mot russe qui signifie s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie.

10 А кто говорит, expression russe : Qui est à l'appareil ? (qui parle ?)

11 Ariyatne Peretha, membre du LTTE, organisation terroriste sri-lankaise. Voir épisodes 4-5 d'Halcyon.

12 Episode 4 d'Halcyon

13 référence à la série Prison Break, dans laquelle Michael utilise à plusieurs reprises une grue (oiseau) en origami pour planifier son évasion de la prison Fox River.

14 Fuseaux horaires ! Il y a 9h de décalage entre Los Angeles et Paris, donc il faut compter que quand Kendall fait son sermon à Los Angeles à 5:45, il est 13:45 à Paris. Le petit matin du lendemain à Paris a donc lieu 14 ou 15 heures plus tard.


	8. Episode 7: Libre pour quoi faire

Episode 7 : Libre pour quoi faire ?

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

**Post-saison 2**

_Sydney est enlevée par le Covenant, sa maison est incendiée pour faire croire à sa mort. Elle est conditionnée par le Covenant._

_Will s'est remis de ses blessures et travaille à nouveau comme analyste à la CIA._

_Sloane a été gracié en échange d'informations et dirige Omnifam. Il affirme que quand Il Dire s'est mis en marche, il a imprimé sur du papier le seul mot "Paix" et que cela lui a fait comprendre ses erreurs._

**Episodes précédents de Programme Halcyon**

_Marshall découvre sur la base de données génétiques de Stuttgart que Jack et Irina ont eu une autre fille que Sydney : Elisha Clode, actuellement en détention. Irina était enceinte quand elle a simulé sa mort._

_Sydney a fait croire au Covenant qu'ils avaient réussi à la conditionner et qu'elle est maintenant Julia Thorne. En réalité, elle travaille comme agent double pour Kendall._

_Elle a simulé l'assassinat d'Andrean Lazarey, qui l'aide maintenant à chercher des objets de Rambaldi qu'ils veulent mettre à l'abri du Covenant._

_Jack a convaincu Kendall d'utiliser Clode sur le terrain, dans le but de rechercher Sydney._

_Clode lui parle d'un projet Chaos, qui pourrait avoir reconditionné Sydney, et à propos duquel un rendez-vous aura lieu début mars à Moscou. Jack en parle comme d'un projet d'entraînement d'enfants à Kendall pour qu'il accepte d'envoyer une mission._

_En fait, c'est un coup monté pour que Sark aide Clode à s'évader : il a été engagé pour cela par Irina, mais celle-ci refuse qu'il révèle à Clode l'identité du commanditaire._

_Au dernier moment, Clode renonce à rejoindre Sark mais Jack lui dit de partir. Elle lui promet de continuer à chercher Sydney._

_Clode apprend que c'est Irina qui a commandité son évasion. Clode et Sark renouent leurs anciens liens._

_*_ _Générique_

**7 mars 2004. Los Angeles, bâtiment de la CIA, bureau de Kendall.**

Dixon entra dans le bureau et trouva Kendall, inhabituellement calme, rangeant des dossiers dans un carton.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-il.

- Je quitte mes fonctions de directeur.

- Sérieusement ? s'étonna l'agent de terrain. A cause de Moscou ?

- Indirectement, oui, répondit Kendall. Ça n'a rien d'une sanction, mais… j'ai peut-être un peu surestimé ma capacité à gérer de front le fonctionnement de cette division et l'infiltration du Covenant. Il faut savoir reconnaître quand on est dépassé, et je crois que ce jour est arrivé.

- Rien de ce que vous auriez pu faire ne… commença Dixon.

- Peut-être pas. Mais même en admettant que mon jugement était fiable quand j'ai accepté d'envoyer Clode sur le terrain, puis de lui retirer la capsule de poison, j'ai dû délaisser Sydney au profit de cette mission. Rien ne lui est arrivé de catastrophique, grâce à Dieu, mais que se passera-t-il la prochaine fois ? Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

- C'est quelque chose que je respecte. Donc, vous allez vous consacrer à votre rôle d'agent de liaison.

- Oui, et je crois que je ne manquerai déjà pas de travail. Je serai officiellement affilié au Projet Blackhole, si vous cherchez à me joindre.

- Et qui va prendre le relai à la tête de la division ? Devlin a-t-il déjà fait son choix ?

- Il vient d'approuver la personne que j'ai recommandé. Vous, annonça-t-il à un Marcus Dixon médusé. »

**Un hôtel à Paris.**

Elisha et Julian s'étaient attardés un peu à Paris. Deux jours, c'étaient bien plus qu'on ne leur avait appris à Halcyon, mais ils se savaient intraçables par la CIA en si peu de temps, et avaient besoin de retrouver leurs marques, ensemble…

Ils avaient un peu joué les touristes, s'étaient fait prendre en photo devant la tour Eiffel et le Sacré Cœur, mais avaient surtout beaucoup parlé. Julian semblait constamment stupéfait par la volubilité soudaine d'Elisha, comme s'attendant à tout instant à ce qu'elle s'évapore. En réalité, elle-même s'étonnait de se laisser aller à tant de confidences. Peut-être cette longue captivité avait-elle au moins réussi à lui faire comprendre ce qui avait de l'importance à ses propres yeux, et à se donner une chance.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit, à Halcyon ?

- Quoi en particulier ? s'enquit Julian, le sourire aux lèvres.

- _S'attacher, ça peut aussi rendre plus fort._

- Oui, je me souviens.

- Tu avais raison. »

**Los Angeles, bureaux de la CIA.**

Depuis l'annonce de l'évasion d'Elisha Clode, tout l'étage était en ébullition. Jack assistait à cette activité de fourmilière en témoin extérieur, plongé dans ses pensées. La plupart des agents lui témoignaient de la sympathie à cause de son bandage sur le crâne – qui protégeait une blessure n'ayant rien d'imaginaire, Elisha n'y étant pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère – d'un air de dire _Ce n'est pas de votre faute._ Si seulement ils avaient su !

Il l'avait laissée partir. Il lui avait quasiment ordonné de partir. Une partie de son esprit martelait qu'elle avait atteint son objectif, que comme avec Irina, tout n'avait été que manipulation. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à lui faire regretter quoi que ce soit. C'était ça, qui le dépassait vraiment : il était satisfait de son choix.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quand ce virage s'était opéré dans son esprit quand Elisha avait quitté à ses yeux la catégorie des dangereux ennemis, pour se rapprocher sensiblement de Sydney. Etait-ce à l'occasion de sa conversation avec Irina, quand celle-ci lui avait fait remarquer les similarités entre les deux jeunes femmes, et le peu de pertinence qu'avaient les frontières qu'il plaçait intellectuellement entre elles deux ? Quand il l'avait vue pleurer d'impuissance et de colère, à son retour de la Paz, après que l'équipe de renforts de la CIA l'ait laissée se faire torturer sans ciller ? Ou encore en voyant le regard inquiet qu'elle lui avait adressé pendant une fraction de secondes à sa sortie de l'immeuble Priby où il s'était fait tirer dessus, avant de réendosser son masque d'indifférence nonchalante ?

Peut-être étaient-ce tous ces moments mis bout à bout, finalement. Ceux-là, et tous les autres. Il s'étonnait devant le nombre de souvenirs communs qu'ils avaient accumulé, en quelques mois seulement. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas trop : quoi que chacun d'entre eux ait voulu croire, les choses avaient changé, et un lien s'était bel et bien formé. Ça, ce n'était pas un leurre.

**Un hôtel à Paris.**

Sark raccrocha son téléphone portable et respira profondément. Cela ne pouvait pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps…

« Ely ? fit-il quand elle sortit de la douche, enrubannée dans une serviette, ses cheveux dorés encore ruisselants.

- Oui ?

- Je viens de recevoir un appel. Un certain docteur Oleg Matrijik, spécialisé dans le reconditionnement, a reçu récemment une somme importante sur son compte bancaire secret.

- Pas si secret que ça, de toute évidence, remarqua Elisha.

- Un de mes contacts travaille dans sa banque. Il a fait une recherche sur les derniers mois et a remarqué un autre virement important, en décembre dernier, précédé d'une petite somme en mai.

- Ça correspondrait, pour Sydney.

- Et étant donné qu'il n'y a pas trente-six spécialistes du lavage de cerveau sur cette terre, je crois qu'on a trouvé notre homme.

- Tu sais où il est ?

- Non, répondit Julian. Pas moyen de le localiser pour l'instant. Aucun moyen conventionnel ne fonctionne, et comme il n'a aucune famille connue…

- Je sais qui contacter. Mais pour ça, je dois retourner à Los Angeles.

- Je t'accompagne. »

**Johannesburg, Afrique du Sud.**

Irina piaffait d'impatience depuis trois jours. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Cole et fait son coup de bluff. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il la recontacterait bientôt, et de rester en ville. Alors elle avait pris une chambre d'hôtel, et attendu cela aurait été trop risqué de continuer à le suivre, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était là. Et pourtant, c'était une véritable torture pour elle d'attendre encore et encore, alors que Sydney était peut-être enfin à sa portée – probablement pas ici-même, mais elle aurait mis sa main à couper que Cole savait où elle était, ou du moins, savait qui le savait.

En quelques jours seulement, elle avait l'impression d'avoir formidablement avancé dans ses recherches mais l'urgence ne s'en faisait que plus prégnante. La seule chose qui adoucissait son humeur, c'était de savoir qu'Elisha était libre et en sécurité, elle здоровая (zdorovaya) – en bonne santé, в безопасности (f biezapasnosti) – en lieu sûr, c'étaient les termes utilisés par Sark, qui aujourd'hui encore lui faisait ses rapports en russe.

Irina refusait d'envisager les implications de cette nouvelle situation pour l'instant elle devait être concentrée à 200% pour son infiltration du Covenant. Elle n'y jouait pas seulement sa chance de retrouver Sydney, mais aussi sa propre vie…

**8 mars 2004, 20:00. Los Angeles.**

« Attendez, attendez, disait Will sur son téléphone portable, marchant dans la rue, un sac de courses dans les bras. Je n'y connais rien, je suis perdu. Vous voulez dire que la bombe d'Efremov a été modernisée ? … Donc en gros, vous n'en savez rien… Bon, rappelez-moi si vous avez du nouveau… »

Il raccrocha son portable, sortit ses clés, ouvrit la porte de son appartement, et tâtonna pour allumer la lumière sans faire tomber son sac. Et vit… Elisha Clode. Assise dans son salon, les mains bien en évidence, le visage neutre.

Will sortit aussitôt l'arme qu'il gardait à sa cheville, laissant le sac en carton et son contenu s'écraser au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? s'exclama-t-il, la mettant en joue.

- Je ne suis pas armée, répondit-elle en levant les mains avec un sourire résigné. Je suis venue vous demander de l'aide.

- De l'aide ? s'étouffa-t-il. Eh bien j'espère que ce n'était pas pour disparaître, parce que vous allez vite retrouver votre cellule !

- Laissez-moi au moins m'expliquer, vous voulez bien ? J'ai besoin d'aide pour retrouver Sydney.

- Elle est présumée morte.

- J'ai vu une vidéo datant de moins d'un mois, sur laquelle elle semble on ne peut plus vivante.

- Vous bluffez. Et même si c'était vrai, vous êtes la dernière personne que je mettrais sur ses traces.

- La vidéo existe, persista Clode. Et je ne lui veux aucun mal.

- Excusez-moi si c'est un peu difficile à croire.

A ce moment, une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement. Ce n'était ni le portable de Will, ni son téléphone fixe et son regard fut attiré par le téléphone portable posé sur la table basse, devant Clode.

- Laissez-moi décrocher, enfin, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à ce que Sark nous rejoigne, énonça-t-elle, saisissant le portable sans attendre. Allo. … Oui, tout va bien. Oui, il est armé. Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te rappelle.

- Et la présence de Sark ici est censée me faire croire à votre conte de fées ? ironisa Will une fois qu'elle eut raccroché.

- Il est là pour me couvrir, c'est tout. Mais en parlant de conte de fées… Je vais vous en raconter une bonne. »

**Bureaux de la CIA, au même moment.**

Dixon avait pris ses fonctions de directeur le matin-même. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que c'était lui qui commandait, et se sentait un peu perdu – cette promotion subite et ces responsabilités nouvelles auraient suffi à déstabiliser n'importe qui, mais en plus de ça Marcus les acquérait dans un moment d'effervescence qui lui faisait penser à la crise de la "fin du monde", peu avant la disparition de Sydney1. Toutes les ressources de la division étaient tournées vers la capture d'Elisha Clode, sans grand succès pour le moment.

Il était assis à son bureau, désespéré par l'épaisseur de la pile de dossiers à lire accumulée en une seule journée et se demandant à quelle heure il allait pouvoir rejoindre ses enfants chez lui, quand on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, énonça-t-il d'une voix forte.

La poignée s'actionna et une jeune femme blonde en tailleur apparut. Faisait-elle partie de ses subordonnés ? Il s'était rendu compte au cours de cette première journée à quel point il avait sous-estimé le nombre d'employés de la division qu'il dirigeait à présent…

- Bonjour, enfin, bonsoir, prononça-t-elle d'une voix suave légèrement teintée d'accent britannique. Je suis Lauren Reed, continua-t-elle en s'avançant dans le bureau au signe encourageant de Dixon, et en lui tendant la main. M. Lindsay m'a détachée ici comme agent de liaison.

Dixon retint une grimace en entendant le nom du directeur du NSC, qui avait considérablement compliqué la vie de Kendall, et donc celle de tous les agents, depuis environ six mois. Il serra néanmoins la main de son interlocutrice, reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à faire face au directeur lui-même dès son premier jour aux commandes.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

- M. Lindsay m'a chargée de faire la liaison entre votre division et le NSC, sur l'avancée des recherches pour Clode.

- Très bien, je mettrai tous nos dossiers à ce sujet à votre disposition, répondit Dixon en l'accompagnant dans l'open-space. Vous aurez sans doute besoin d'un bureau ? C'est le branle-bas de combat ici, mais je vais essayer de vous en faire libérer un.

- Merci beaucoup, fit Lauren en souriant.

Eric Weiss, qui était au téléphone, salua la jeune femme d'un signe de tête.

- Vous vous connaissez ? s'enquit Marcus.

- Euh, oui, ce que vous ignorez, c'est que… Reed est mon nom de jeune fille. Je suis mariée à Michael Vaughn. »

**Chez Will.**

« C'est du grand délire, réagit Will, comme Elisha s'y était attendue.

- Plus ou moins ma réaction en l'apprenant, moins quelques obscénités. Mais j'ai vu le test ADN. Réfléchissez… les dates collent. Elle a simulé sa mort en 1981, j'ai été déposée à l'orphelinat de Cleggan en avril 1982.

- Ça ne prouve rien, avec ce raisonnement je pourrais démontrer par A+B que je suis le fils caché d'Elvis Presley !

Elisha leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant encore une fois pourquoi elle avait ressenti le besoin de le mettre au courant. Parce que c'était la seule solution, se répéta-t-elle il n'y aurait aucune chance qu'il envisage de l'aider tant qu'il n'y croirait pas. Elle soupira.

- Allez-y, questionnez-moi. Vous avez été journaliste, non ? Eh bien vérifiez mon histoire, cherchez l'incohérence, l'exhorta-t-elle. Et je vous en _supplie_, asseyez-vous, vous me donnez le vertige.

Will obtempéra, cessant de faire les cent pas, et s'appuya contre un meuble, un peu moins crispé sur son arme, ce qu'elle prit pour une victoire. Puis il prit la parole.

- Ça ne mènerait à rien. Si vous mentez, vous connaissez tous les détails sur le bout des doigts.

- Avec mes gènes et la pédagogie d'Halcyon, rien d'étonnant. Comment s'appelle cette fable ? Le berger qui criait "Au loup" ?

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques instant, avant qu'Elisha ne finisse par le briser.

- J'ai bien une idée pour vous prouver ma bonne foi, mais elle ne va pas vous plaire.

- Dites toujours.

- Connectez-vous à la base de données génétique de Stuttgart. Vous pourrez vérifier par vous-même.

- Je n'ai même pas l'autorisation pour…

Mais Elisha, considérant cela comme une invitation, se dirigeait déjà vers l'ordinateur de Tippin.

- Alors, mon Cheval de Troie personnel est-il resté en place ? Parfait, nous sommes dans la place ! dit-elle en faisant courir ses doigts sur le clavier. Code de sécurité, hop, hacké, Bon. Génétique… Et voilà la petite base de données. Une dernière sécurité placée par Marshall… Zut, c'est qu'il est doué. Et… voilà !

- Vous venez d'entrer dans un des dossiers les plus secrets de la CIA en moins de cinq minutes ? s'étouffa Will.

Elle s'abstint de répondre, lui laissant simplement la chaise.

- Vous voulez rire, j'espère ? Vous croyez que je vais vous lâcher des yeux ?

- Si je vous avais voulu du mal, ce serait déjà fait et je serais dans un avion pour l'autre bout du monde à l'heure qu'il est. Vérifiez les ADN, si je le fais vous m'accuserez de manipulation.

Encore une fois, Will obtempéra à contre-coeur, gardant tout de même une main sur son arme, surtout pour se rassurer d'ailleurs, n'ignorant pas qu'il n'aurait eu aucune chance face à la jeune mercenaire. Il sélectionna le fichier au nom de Clode, et cliqua sur l'utilitaire que Marshall avait installé pour comparer les ADN. Les résultats apparurent quasi-instantanément, au nombre de trois. Will réussit à peine à déchiffrer les noms, soufflé. Elle avait dit vrai.

**Rome, Italie, appartement de Julia Thorne.**

Sydney n'aimait pas du tout ça. D'abord, l'annonce qu'on allait lui coller un nouveau partenaire, puis une visite éclair de MacKenas Cole en personne quelques jours auparavant, sans aucune raison apparente, et voilà que le Covenant ne lui donnait plus signe de vie. Aucune mission, aucun contrat. Même Simon, d'habitude plutôt collant, ne l'avait pas appelée depuis plusieurs semaines. Ça sentait mauvais, et en même temps, pourquoi l'auraient-ils laissée en plan si longtemps s'ils pensaient vraiment qu'elle les doublait ?

La seule conclusion qu'elle pouvait en tirer, c'était qu'ils n'étaient sûrs de rien. Ils l'auraient exécuté sans autre forme de procès, sinon – c'est l'avantage quand on ne dépend d'aucun gouvernement : pas besoin de certitude raisonnable, encore moins de preuves. Mais ils se méfiaient malgré tout, et l'attente en elle-même était un test : ils l'observaient sans doute pour en avoir le cœur net. Allait-elle craquer, allait-elle contacter un agent de liaison, allait-elle tenter de s'enfuir ?

Et Sydney n'avait aucune envie de leur donner une raison de la tuer. Alors elle avait suspendu toutes ses missions avec Lazarey, et avait demandé à Kendall de restreindre les contacts au strict minimum. Il ne l'avait contacté qu'une fois, pour lui annoncer deux choses : l'évasion d'Elisha Clode de la garde de la CIA, et son propre retrait de la direction des opérations à l'Agence. Il allait se consacrer au projet Blackhole, et plus spécifiquement à elle. Il lui avait semblé fatigué, au téléphone, et elle avait compris à demi-mot qu'il avait frôlé la catastrophe en jonglant avec ces deux attributions. Sydney n'allait pas se plaindre de ce nouvel état de fait : pouvoir le contacter à n'importe quel moment serait peut-être utile, dans les jours qui arrivaient.

**Chez Will.**

« Bon, et qu'est-ce que ça prouve ? demanda l'ex-journaliste.

- Vous ne tenez vraiment pas à me faciliter les choses ! s'exclama Elisha, excédée. Rien, ça ne prouve rien du tout. Ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai été entraînée par le Programme Halcyon, rien au fait que je sois une ignoble mercenaire, et si vous voulez me l'entendre dire, rien au fait que je vous aie enlevé et fait torturer. Et ça ne prouve absolument pas que je veuille du bien à Sydney.

Tippin n'avait pas redirigé son flingue vers elle, aussi se permit-elle de se déplacer librement dans le salon. Elle ramassa un paquet de cookies au sol, là où l'analyste de la CIA avait fait tomber son sac de courses l'ouvrit et se servit, sous le regard perplexe de ce dernier.

- Quoi, vous en voulez ? s'étonna Elisha en faisant mine de lui tendre le paquet. J'ai rien mangé depuis l'avion, moi, se justifia-t-elle. Autant dire rien depuis Paris, vu la qualité déplorable des plateaux repas.

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, grignotant son cookie.

- Je suis un peu à cours d'arguments, énonça-t-elle. Alors en voici un qui n'est peut-être pas qu'à mon avantage : si j'avais voulu trouver Sydney pour de mauvaises raisons et que j'avais eu besoin de vous, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas simplement utilisé la même méthode que la dernière fois ?

- Et pourquoi le feriez-vous, même avec de bonnes raisons ?

- Parce que j'ai eu la faiblesse de croire que je pourrais vous convaincre. Que ce serait… vous allez rire : plus simple.

- Et en admettant que tout ce que vous avez dit soit vrai… Qu'attendriez-vous de moi exactement ?

Elisha se redressa sur son siège, sentant qu'on allait enfin pouvoir avancer.

- Le docteur Oleg Matrijik. Vous avez parlé de lui dans un rapport d'analyse sur le conditionnement et la privation sensorielle, je crois – mémoire eidétique, précisa-t-elle devant les yeux ronds de son interlocuteur : si je l'ai lu, je m'en souviens. Et j'ai des raisons de penser qu'il a été payé pour mettre en application ses talents sur Sydney.

- Quel genre de raisons ?

- Il a reçu beaucoup d'argent, à des dates qui correspondent avec sa disparition et à sa réapparition. C'est la meilleure piste que j'aie. Mais je n'arrive pas à localiser Matrijik.

Tippin sembla la jauger pendant de longues secondes, réfléchissant aux implications des renseignements qu'elle demandait puis se retourna vers l'écran de son ordinateur, et tapa quelques mots sur son clavier. Un document apparut, avec une photographie du docteur, et une courte biographie.

- Oui, je me souviens, dit Will. Il a travaillé pour le KGB. Suspecté de rapports avec le programme Halcyon.

- Ça ne me surprendrait qu'à moitié, ils avaient la même philosophie, réagit Elisha, mi-figue mi-raisin. Vous n'avez rien qui pourrait indiquer où il se cache ces derniers temps ?

- Laissez-moi deux minutes, répondit-il, ses doigts courant sur le clavier. Nous connaissons certains des alias qu'il utilisait à l'époque du KGB, peut-être qu'… Bingo, Arthur Jones, citoyen britannique, a voyagé entre les Etats-Unis, l'Europe et… Johannesburg, à plusieurs reprises ces derniers mois.

- Où restait-il le plus longtemps ?

- L'Afrique du Sud. Un mois, puis deux semaines, encore un mois… Jusqu'à décembre, il ne s'en éloignait jamais plus de deux semaines à la fois.

- Ça correspond parfaitement. C'est là qu'ils l'ont emmenée. Johannesburg.

- Vous croyez qu'elle y est toujours ?

- Probablement pas. Mais ça reste une piste intéressante, ne serait-ce que pour approcher le Covenant. Je peux vous demander un service ?

- Dites toujours, fit Will, redevenant méfiant.

- Trois jours d'avance, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut. Pour enquêter sur place. Et… si au bout de ces trois jours, je ne donnais pas de nouvelles… prévenez Jack, d'accord ? Donnez-lui le résultat de vos recherches sur Matrijik. Il saura quoi faire. »

**Los Angeles, bureaux de la CIA, antre de Marshall.**

« Allo, Carrie, fit Marshall en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre au milieu de son bureau empli de gadgets. Oui, euh, voilà, je suis libre demain soir et je me disais que peut-être, euh… Enfin, on pourrait se retrouver dans ce restaurant à sushis ? Bon, euh, rappelle-moi.

Il finit par raccrocher à regret, une grimace sur le visage. En se retournant, il vit que Weiss était là, accoudé au chambranle de la porte.

- Lamentable, hein ?

L'agent sembla chercher une façon de répondre par la négative, puis ferma les yeux, désespéré.

- Je sais bien que la spontanéité, c'est toujours mieux, mais… vu ce que ça donne, vous devriez peut-être vous entraîner ?

- Je me _suis_ entraîné, fit Marshall, la mine pitoyable. Dix fois, j'ai répété, mais une fois le téléphone décroché, enfin, quand je ne le fais pas tomber et que j'arrive à composer le numéro, j'entends la tonalité et puis…

Weiss s'avança et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du génie.

- Voyez le bon côté des choses. Elle ne vous a pas largué, elle continue à venir à vos rendez-vous et elle n'a pas changé de numéro ? Alors on dirait bien qu'elle est prête à supporter votre…

Marshall cessa progressivement d'écouter Eric en voyant une silhouette familière dans le couloir. Il avait tenté de l'aborder toute la journée, aussi il se précipita hors du bureau en marmonnant un vague « Excusez-moi » coupant court au discours de l'agent de terrain.

« M. Bristow ?… Jack ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, mais Marshall le suivit néanmoins jusqu'à son bureau – il avait appris qu'il fallait savoir insister avec Jack, et que tant qu'il ne vous sautait pas à la gorge, vous pouviez espérer survivre à la conversation… L'agent ferma la porte de son bureau derrière Marshall – le connaissant, il s'était sans doute attendu à cette confrontation tôt ou tard.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Marshall ?

- Bon, euh, encore une fois je vais me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais alors pas du tout, mais… Etant donné ce que je sais et que personne d'autre ne sait, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remettre en question, enfin…

- Ma version des évènements ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, continua le technicien en plissant les yeux d'appréhension.

- Et alors ? Voulez-vous vraiment savoir ?

- Eh bien, d'un côté, pas du tout, parce que, bon, si vous avez menti, et ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, disons que, enfin, je ne suis pas sûr que ça me profite de le savoir… Mais en même temps, voilà, c'est vraiment difficile pour moi de savoir quoi faire et dire à M. Dixon si je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, je veux dire, je ne sais pas si je suis censé vous couvrir ou faire comme si de rien n'était ou… Bref, j'ai bien réfléchi, et je crois que le moyen le plus sûr d'arrêter de me torturer avec des peut-être et des si…, c'est que vous me disiez ce qu'il en est.

Jack resta un instant sans voix après ce long monologue presque ordonné. Il s'était appuyé sur son bureau, et se redressa un peu avant de répondre d'une voix égale.

- Je l'ai laissée partir.

Cette réponse plongea Marshall dans le plus grand désarroi, et bien qu'il ne prononçât pas un mot, il était certain qu'un énorme « Oh, non » se peignait sur son front, dans ses yeux, dans l'ensemble de sa mimique. Il était prêt à demander pourquoi, mais il le savait déjà, après tout et bien qu'il ait conscience que cette réponse pose un million de problèmes, il la comprenait bien mieux que l'attitude de Jack seulement quelques mois auparavant, quand il semblait si extérieur à la situation, et objectif, et au contrôle. Ce qu'il venait d'avouer était peut-être un crime, une entorse à une cinquantaine de lois fédérales et internationales, mais cela n'en restait pas moins un acte humain.

- Qu'est-ce que je dis, si on m'interroge ? demanda-t-il, sans balbutier pour une fois.

- Gardez la version dont on a convenu : vous ne savez rien. Vous n'avez jamais trouvé quoi que ce soit sur la base de données de Stuttgart, vous ne connaissez rien de mes relations avec Clode, et vous n'en savez pas plus sur son évasion que la version officielle.

Marshall acquiesça et sortit du bureau, chose exceptionnelle, sans un mot.

**9 mars 2004. Johannesburg, Afrique du Sud.**

Les gardes laissèrent entrer Elisha. Elle avait l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, ne sachant absolument pas qui dirigeait cette base. Cela pouvait être n'importe qui, ce cher Peretha par exemple, ou Derevko elle-même… Mais à partir de l'instant où elle avait vu celle-ci dans Johannesburg, avant même d'être raisonnablement sûre qu'elles cherchaient le même endroit, Elisha s'était mise en pilote automatique et n'avait plus rien contrôlé. Elle avait _besoin_ de la voir.

Elle était arrivée à Johannesburg dans la nuit, sans véritable plan. Sans Julian, non plus, ayant réussi à le convaincre qu'ils seraient plus efficaces en se séparant : lui sur la piste de Matrijik, qui avait atterri la veille à Riga, toujours sous le nom d'Arthur Jones et elle, en Afrique du Sud, cherchant une base secrète du Covenant.

Après avoir posé la moitié de ses affaires dans un petit hôtel du coin, éloigné des zones touristiques occidentalisées où elle risquait trop de se faire repérer – l'autre moitié étant restée à l'aéroport, dans une consigne, au cas où elle aurait à quitter le pays précipitamment – elle avait sommeillé en attendant le matin. Puis elle avait commencé par se promener dans les rues, tentant de se repérer dans cette ville qu'elle connaissait très peu, et laissant son instinct flairer l'une ou l'autre piste.

Et son instinct, ou le hasard, ou une coïncidence, si de telles choses existent, la guida vers Irina. Elle l'aperçut dans la foule sur un marché. La reconnut avant même de l'avoir vue, comme lorsque l'on sent un regard brûler sa peau. Heureusement, Irina, elle, n'avait pas détecté sa présence. Alors Elisha la prit en filature, la vit acheter une étole rouge brun, flâner un peu. Puis elle la vit changer d'attitude, d'allure, de façon sans doute imperceptible pour le commun des mortels, mais qui lui fit savoir de façon certaine qu'elle n'était pas ici comme touriste, qu'elle se dirigeait vers un endroit précis – sans doute le même qu'Elisha cherchait. Alors elle s'était laissée guider. Avait attendu quelques dizaines de minutes après qu'Irina soit entrée dans un immeuble en piteux état, pour être sûre que c'était_ ici_. Puis s'était présentée à la porte et avait adressé un sourire à la caméra de surveillance. Encore une fois, sans autre plan que son talent d'improvisation.

Les gardes lui montrèrent un ascenseur, dans lequel elle s'engagea seule. Après quelques secondes de descente, la cabine s'immobilisa, la porte s'ouvrit. Deux autres gardes l'attendaient. Ils la conduisirent au cœur du bâtiment sous-terrain, la firent entrer dans une pièce. Irina était là. Ainsi que MacKenas Cole. Il travaillait donc pour le Covenant… Elisha retint un souffle de surprise ainsi qu'une moue de dégoût, même – effort ultime – lorsque Cole posa son regard visqueux sur elle, la détaillant de haut en bas.

« Miss Clode, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- Me croiriez-vous si je disais que c'est réciproque ? railla-t-elle.

- Quel bon vent vous amène à Johannesburg ? continua-t-il comme si de rien était.

- Son climat tempéré, pour commencer. On surestime beaucoup l'ensoleillement de Los Angeles, mais je n'en ai pas beaucoup profité lors de mon dernier séjour. Permettez-moi d'ailleurs de vous féliciter pour le niveau raisonnable de votre climatisation. Et puis… j'ai aussi entendu dire que vos employeurs recrutaient, ces temps-ci. J'ai pensé qu'entre vieilles connaissances, ce n'était pas la peine de prendre rendez-vous ?

- Non, bien sûr.

- Avant de discuter d'un éventuel partenariat, pourriez-vous m'accorder une faveur ?

- Laquelle ?

- Laissez-nous seules un moment.

Cole haussa les sourcils, jeta un regard à Derevko, avant de le poser à nouveau sur Clode. Il fit une moue, sembla hésiter, puis quitta finalement la pièce sans un mot, chose inhabituelle s'il en est. Elisha sortit un rouge à lèvres de sa poche – un gadget subtilisé chez Marshall.

Irina attendit que sa fille ait enclenché le brouilleur qu'elle venait de poser sur le bureau, tout se mélangeant dans son esprit. Le jour de la confrontation était arrivé plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, une fois encore.

- Bonjour, Elisha, commença-t-elle.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu ne l'as jamais fait, pas même quand j'étais enfant. Pourquoi commencer ?

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Irina reprit la parole, cachant tant bien que mal combien ces paroles la blessaient par leur authenticité.

- Je suppose que tu veux des explications.

- Non, répondit calmement Elisha. J'ai eu tout le temps d'y penser et je crois avoir compris tout ce que j'avais besoin de comprendre. Non, il ne me reste qu'une seule question. Avais-tu le choix ?

- De te laisser à Saint Thomas ? Non, ce n'était pas mon choix. Ils m'ont…

- Non, interrompit Elisha, toujours sans élever la voix. Avais-tu le choix de me faire suivre ou non le programme Halcyon ?

Irina ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant quelle réponse apaiserait sa fille, qui cette fois-ci laissa échapper sa colère.

- C'est une question facile, il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise réponse ! Juste la vérité, pour une fois, s'il te plaît, s'emporta-t-elle.

- Non, répondit enfin Irina, se forçant à lever les yeux et à croiser le regard d'Elisha. J'avoue que… qu'une part de moi était heureuse de t'avoir près de moi à nouveau. Mais si j'avais pu vous garder, toi et Sydney, loin de ce monde, de cette vie, crois-moi, je l'aurais fait.

- Te croire. Facile ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais caché qui j'étais !

- Quel bien cela t'aurait-il fait de tout savoir plus tôt ? Pour survivre à Halcyon, il fallait une certaine détermination, un certain état d'esprit que tu n'aurais pas eu en connaissant la vérité. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire sur ton entrée dans le programme, c'est vrai, mais puisque tu y étais, autant tout faire pour que tu sois la meilleure.

- Même laisser croire à une gamine de huit ans qu'elle avait toujours été et serait toujours seule au monde ? Quel professionnalisme !

- Ça a marché. Tu as survécu.

- A quel prix ? aboya Elisha, son accent irlandais réapparaissant sous le coup de la colère. Allison était ma meilleure amie, ma _seule_ amie, et elle est morte. Et ça ne me fait presque rien ! _Danger inhérent à toute mission. Survie des plus adaptés_. Une partie de moi la blâme même pour ne pas avoir été assez douée. Et c'est _toi_ qui m'a appris à penser ainsi. »

**Los Angeles, bureaux de la CIA.**

Le directeur Dixon n'avait pas menti à Lauren, le service tout entier était comme une fourmilière venant de recevoir un bon coup de pied. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression visuelle, même s'il était vrai que les agents et analystes ne cessaient de se déplacer, pressés, et de se consulter les uns les autres ; c'était aussi une question d'ambiance, d'atmosphère.

En quelques heures à son nouveau bureau, au milieu de l'open-space, l'agent de liaison avait ressenti de façon graduelle le stress et la motivation de tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Par voie de conséquence, elle se sentait comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine : inutile, assise là à observer les allées et venues, faisant de son mieux pour ne gêner personne et avec pour seule mission de trouver à Lindsay des raisons de blâmer Kendall, ou Dixon, ou mieux encore, les deux, pour l'échec lamentable, selon ses propres termes, de la mission.

Elle accueillit donc le "Bip" enthousiaste de son PDA, signalant un nouveau message, avec un soupir de soulagement. C'était le code du Covenant. Elle lut leur requête : « Statut d'Elisha Clode ? ».

Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne l'observait, elle brancha le PDA à l'ordinateur de son bureau – elle détruirait l'historique plus tard – et tapa sa réponse au clavier : « Evadée le 5 mars. Recherchée activement – sans succès. »

Une seconde à peine s'écoula avant qu'un nouveau message apparaisse : « Comment ? »

« IEM pour traceur, a assommé J. Bristow. Sans doute un ou des complices. »

« Eventualité qu'il s'agisse d'un coup de bluff pour l'infiltrer ? »

« Peu probable. Tout le monde est affolé jusqu'au plus haut niveau. »

A Johannesburg, MacKenas Cole leva les yeux de l'écran de son téléphone portable il avait appris ce qu'il voulait savoir.

**Johannesburg, Afrique du Sud, base du Covenant.**

« Et c'est toi qui m'a appris à penser ainsi, avait martelé Elisha, la voix teintée de rage et de pleurs contenus, arrachant du même coup une partie du cœur d'Irina.

- Je suis désolée.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu te dis juste qu'il vaut mieux qu'_elle_ soit morte, plutôt que Sydney.

- Tu as raison.

Irina attendit que Clode se calme doucement, puis reprit :

- Dans la même situation inextricable aujourd'hui, je referais exactement la même chose. Je ne pouvais pas te sortir du programme, je ne pouvais pas te protéger. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour que tu survives, et je ne suis pas désolée pour ça. Je suis fière de ce que tu es aujourd'hui.

- Un monstre sans cœur ?

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, protesta Irina, sa voix se faisant plus aiguë sous le coup de l'émotion, se rapprochant spontanément d'Elisha, qui se tendit encore plus en réaction. Même si tu as été élevée pour ne montrer aucun sentiment ou émotion, tu es encore capable d'en ressentir. Le simple fait que tu t'en aperçoives est un bon signe. Tu es en train d'évoluer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? s'énerva Clode. Je ne suis pas Sydney, tes manipulations ne te mèneront nulle part. Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire sentir redevable, à me faire croire qu'un lien se tisse entre nous. Me faire évader après m'avoir fait enfermer ne te donne aucun droit.

Irina resta muette un instant sous le coup de la surprise.

- Sark t'a dit.

- Il a toujours eu du mal à me cacher des choses, répondit Elisha, presque… presque affectueusement, s'étonna Irina, rangeant cette idée dans un coin de son esprit.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour l'utiliser contre toi. Sinon pourquoi aurais-je insisté pour que tu ne sois pas mise au courant ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu veux que je te dise ? Ma vie était vraiment plus simple quand j'étais encore orpheline. Je suis fatiguée d'essayer de déchiffrer tes énigmes. De toute façon, je ne suis pas venue pour ça.

- Non, répondit doucement Irina. Tu es venue pour Sydney.

S'ensuivit une courte pause, après laquelle l'ex-agent du KGB reprit :

- Je comprends que tu préfères garder tes distances, mais puisque nous sommes là toutes les deux, autant unir nos efforts, tu ne crois pas ? »

1 Episode 2.20 d'Alias (48 heures).


	9. Episode 8: Oiseaux solitaires

Voici enfin l'épisode 8 ! Et je vous annonce que l'épisode 9 suivra très vite – il est déjà presque écrit. J'ai aussi un plan relativement détaillé pour le reste de la « saison 1 » d'Halcyon, qui devrait comporter 20 épisodes en tout – et pour cela, je remercie mille fois mon p'tit frère, qui a consacré de nombreuses heures à en discuter avec moi pendant notre séjour en Angleterre. Quelle belle usine à idée que la nôtre… Et que de fous rires en imaginant, par exemple, un barbecue entre Sloane et Weiss…

En attendant, _enjoy !_

Episode 8 : Oiseaux solitaires

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

**Post-saison 2 d'Alias**

_Sydney est enlevée par le Covenant, sa maison est incendiée pour faire croire à sa mort. Elle est conditionnée par le Covenant._

_Will s'est remis de ses blessures et travaille à nouveau comme analyste à la CIA._

_Sloane a été gracié en échange d'informations et dirige Omnifam. Il affirme que quand Il Dire s'est mis en marche, il a imprimé sur du papier le seul mot "Paix" et que cela lui a fait comprendre ses erreurs._

**Episodes précédents de Programme Halcyon**

_Marshall découvre sur la base de données génétique de Stuttgart que Jack et Irina ont eu une autre fille que Sydney : Elisha Clode, actuellement en détention. Irina était enceinte quand elle a simulé sa mort._

_Sydney a fait croire au Covenant qu'ils ont réussi à la conditionner et qu'elle est maintenant Julia Thorne. En réalité, elle travaille comme agent double pour Kendall._

_Elle a simulé l'assassinat d'Andrean Lazarey, qui l'aide maintenant à chercher des objets de Rambaldi qu'ils veulent mettre à l'abri du Covenant._

_Le Covenant se méfie d'elle et veut lui assigner un partenaire._

_Jack a convaincu Kendall d'utiliser Clode sur le terrain, dans le but de rechercher Sydney. Clode leurre la CIA pour s'enfuir avec l'aide de Sark, qui a été engagé par Irina, mais au dernier moment, Clode renonce à rejoindre Sark mais Jack lui dit de partir. Elle lui promet de continuer à chercher Sydney._

_Clode apprend que c'est Irina qui a commandité son évasion. Clode et Sark renouent leurs anciens liens._

_Clode tient sa parole : elle retrouve la piste d'Oleg Matrijik, le docteur qui a conditionné Sydney, grâce à Sark ainsi qu'à Will Tippin, à qui elle a révélé la vérité pour le convaincre de l'aider._

_Ces recherches la mènent à Johannesburg, où elle retrouve MacKenas Cole et Irina, elle-même sur place pour les mêmes raisons bien qu'ayant suivi une piste différente._

_Pendant ce temps à Los Angeles, Kendall quitte son poste de directeur à la CIA pour se consacrer uniquement au projet Blackhole et plus précisément, à son rôle d'agent de liaison auprès de Sydney. Dixon le remplace._

_Enfin, un agent du NSC est chargé par Robert Lindsay d'assurer la liaison avec la CIA au sujet de l'évasion de Clode cet agent de liaison, c'est Lauren Reed, la femme de Michael Vaughn._

_C'est en fait une taupe du Covenant : MacKenas Cole lui demande anonymement des informations sur l'évasion de Clode, pour vérifier que son but n'est pas de s'infiltrer pour le gouvernement._

_*_ _Générique_

**9 mars 2004. Johannesburg, Afrique du Sud, base du Covenant.**

« Je suis fatiguée d'essayer de déchiffrer tes énigmes, s'énerva Elisha. De toute façon, je ne suis pas venue pour ça.

- Non, répondit doucement Irina. Tu es venue pour Sydney.

S'ensuivit une courte pause, après laquelle l'ex-agent du KGB reprit :

- Je comprends que tu préfères garder tes distances, mais puisque nous sommes là toutes les deux, autant unir nos efforts, tu ne crois pas ?

Elisha n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, puisque c'est à ce moment qu'entra MacKenas Cole.

- J'espère que je ne vous interromps pas ? s'enquit-il, reprenant sans attendre de réponse : Alors, votre petit… différend, est réglé ?

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, fit Clode en reprenant son sang-froid et une expression impénétrable. Mais disons qu'en ce qui vous concerne, il n'y a pas de problème. Les petites rancunes resteront hors du boulot, du moins de mon côté.

- Très bien. On vient de me briefer sur votre nouveau statut, il semble que vous ayez assommé l'ex-mari de cette chère Irina ?

- Il s'en remettra, énonça-t-elle sur un ton neutre. Et comme Irina le dit si bien, légalement, ils sont toujours mariés… même si vingt ans doit être une durée suffisante pour invoquer l'abandon de domicile.

Elisha avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton de conversation, accentuant cependant très légèrement le mot _abandon_ – ou Irina se faisait-elle des idées ? Dans le doute, elle préféra s'abstenir de toute réponse, pour éviter de laisser Cole soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Aucun risque : ce dernier trouva la remarque amusante mais n'y vit rien de plus – comment aurait-il pu entrevoir la vérité ?

- Très bien, reprit-il. Nous allons donc vous engager toutes les deux. Sur des opérations différentes, cela dit… Elisha, travailler en binôme vous convient-il ?

- Je suis plutôt un oiseau solitaire, répliqua-t-elle.

- Nous verrons cela quand vous saurez qui est votre partenaire, fit Cole d'un air entendu qui inquiéta un peu Clode par la certitude qu'il arborait. Quant à vous, ma chère Irina, je vais vous laisser lire ce dossier et je reviendrai pour finir le briefing d'ici une demi-heure.

Il invita Elisha à le suivre à travers les couloirs lumineux de la base souterraine – elle dut faire un effort conscient pour se rappeler qu'ils se trouvaient sous les immeubles insalubres d'un quartier pauvre de Johannesburg. Heureusement, nul besoin d'un tel effort pour retenir l'itinéraire précis qu'ils suivaient – Halcyon avait bien formaté ses réflexes.

Cole s'arrêta finalement dans une salle très sécurisée qui, réalisa-t-elle, devait être son véritable bureau. Celui où était restée Irina n'était fait que pour recevoir c'était ici que restaient les dossiers véritablement sensibles.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, proposa-t-il en tapant sur quelques touches de son ordinateur portable, puis il reprit la parole, ne s'adressant plus à elle : Ah, très chère, heureux de vous voir. J'aimerais vous présenter votre nouvelle partenaire.

Cole tourna alors l'écran vers Elisha, de façon à ce qu'elle voit l'écran et soit filmée par la webcam :

- Elisha Clode, je vous présente Julia Thorne ! »

**Los Angeles, bureaux de la CIA. 9h.**

Jack frappa à la porte du bureau de Dixon.

« Entrez.

Le nouveau directeur de la division se leva à l'entrée de Jack la jeune femme blonde assise face à son bureau fit de même.

- Jack, je vous présente Lauren Reed. Elle est agent de liaison avec le NSC.

Elle lui tendit la main, il la serra.

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même, répondit Jack, bien qu'il sente arriver les ennuis.

- J'ai garanti à l'agent Reed que nous lui apporterions tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

- Puis-je vous aider en quelque chose ? s'enquit Jack, se doutant déjà de la réponse.

- En fait, oui. M. Lindsay tient à ce que j'apporte dans mon rapport des compléments d'information aux rapports de votre division sur l'évasion d'Elisha Clode. Je suis bien consciente que tous vos efforts sont dirigés vers sa capture, et que je n'arrive pas vraiment au bon moment, mais pourriez-vous trouver quelques minutes pour répondre à mes questions ? De la routine, rien de plus, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. »

**9 mars 2004, Rome, Italie. 19h.**

L'avion s'immobilisa enfin et le message grésillant du capitaine de bord réveilla Elisha, qui avait sommeillé tant bien que mal pendant les dix heures de vol, serrée entre une petite fille qui avait joué sur sa console non-stop, et un cadre dynamique qui ronflait comme un moteur poussif. Les joies d'un vol en troisième classe… Pourtant, c'était la meilleure solution pour être moins repérable aux yeux de la CIA – mais que c'était inconfortable ! Il faudrait surtout qu'on lui explique comment on était censé se glisser jusqu'aux toilettes…

Après encore plusieurs minutes d'attente, le temps que l'on mette en place le corridor reliant l'avion à l'aéroport, et que le cadre pas-si-dynamique bouge ses fesses, Clode put enfin se lever et récupérer sa petite valise à roulettes dans le porte-bagages au-dessus des sièges. Puis elle s'engagea dans un couloir d'aéroport comme tant d'autres, suivit le flot de passagers dans des escalators, et rejoignit l'espace des consignes. Après avoir, encore une fois, déposé une partie de ses affaires dans un casier, Elisha s'autorisa enfin une pause dans les toilettes de l'aéroport. Soupira en voyant son reflet dans le miroir : vêtements plissés, peau d'un blanc maladif, cernes bleuâtres, traits tirés et coiffure… indescriptible.

A sa sortie des toilettes, elle ressemblait déjà plus à la terrible mercenaire Elisha Clode : vêtements propres, visage légèrement maquillé, cheveux rassemblés dans une queue de cheval serrée. Elle posa une paire de lunettes de soleil sur son nez et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la sortie – elle n'avait bien sûr pas de bagages enregistrés, leçon n°1 du _Voyage en avion à l'usage des espions et criminels_, par les Editions Halcyon…

_Elle avait quitté Johannesburg moins d'une heure après être entrée dans la base du Covenant Cole, une fois n'est pas coutume, n'avait pas été très bavard, ne précisant qu'une seule chose :_

_« Comme vous l'aurez compris, mademoiselle Thorne a été conditionnée pour tout oublier de Sydney Bristow. Vous serez chargée de vérifier que rien ne lui revient… Et j'apprécierais beaucoup que vous ne disiez rien de tout cela à cette chère Irina. Il n'est pas certain qu'elle interviendrait, mais vous êtes bien placée pour savoir qu'avec elle… eh bien, on ne sait jamais. »_

Elisha laissa ses lèvres s'étirer dans un ersatz de sourire en repensant à l'infinie lucidité de MacKenas Cole sur Irina, mêlée à un monumental manque de clairvoyance sur la situation générale… Puis elle la vit – elle…

Julia Thorne. Ou Sydney. Se tenant debout dans le hall de l'aéroport, vêtue de couleurs sombres, les cheveux attachés – ces mêmes cheveux que sur la vidéo, plus clairs qu'un an auparavant et bouclés. Et, manifestement, pas tout à fait ravie.

Elisha s'approcha. Et acquit la certitude de ce qu'elle soupçonnait déjà, simplement en regardant "Julia" dans les yeux. Elle s'en doutait depuis leur brève conversation par webcam, mais il n'y avait plus aucun doute : elle l'avait _reconnue_. Ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : Sydney avait résisté au conditionnement, et était infiltrée au Covenant. Il allait falloir jouer serré pour ne mettre en péril ni sa couverture, ni la sienne propre…

« Sympa de ta part d'être passée me chercher, engagea Elisha.

- C'étaient les ordres de Cole, répliqua sèchement Thorne.

- Wow, du calme, je sais que bosser ensemble crée des liens, mais j'ai toujours été un cowboy solitaire, alors autant de cordialité d'un coup… Pffiou !

Aucune réponse. Julia la conduisit simplement dans le parking de l'aéroport, où elle avait garé sa voiture.

- Une Mini Cooper rouge ? s'étonna Elisha.

- Quoi, il t'aurait fallu une Ferrari, une limousine ?

- Non, non, c'est parfait ! Mais ça surprend, après quatre mois de missions dans des voitures choisies par la CIA, continua-t-elle en montant en voiture et en mettant sa ceinture. J'sais pas ce que je préfère, leurs grosses bagnoles noires habituelles ou la Fiat rose qu'on avait au Sri Lanka… Oh, l'allure de Dixon et Bristow dans ce tas de ferraille, pouffa-t-elle toute seule. Alors crois-moi, j'adooore les Mini Cooper !

Après quelques minutes de route, Elisha se résolut à reprendre la parole – Julia Thorne n'était décidément pas bien bavarde.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Chez moi. Cole nous veut partenaires, mais aussi colocataires. Tu auras droit au canapé.

- Parfait. Tant que tu ne vis pas dans une cave…

Julia fronça les sourcils en fixant Clode pendant un long instant, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route devant elle – aussi la mercenaire précisa-t-elle :

- Je viens de passer dix mois dans une cellule souterraine glacée… Mon agence de voyages s'est un peu plantée. Alors j'ai décidé de ne plus vivre que dans des pays à plus de quinze degrés de température moyenne, et l'Italie a l'immense avantage d'entrer dans cette catégorie. Ca, et les pizzas bien sûr.

Le reste de la route se fit dans un silence des plus arctiques. Julia Thorne gara finalement sa Mini sur une jolie place ombragée située dans une rue animée Elisha lut sur une pancarte que c'était la _Piazza San Pietro_, la Place Saint Pierre. Julia entraîna Clode jusqu'à une plus petite rue parallèle, la _Via Famagosta_. Elle entra une série de chiffres sur un digicode et monta les escaliers d'un bel immeuble ancien, le tout sans un mot. Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et entra, là encore en silence. Puis Elisha la vit sortir son arme…

**9 mars. Los Angeles, bureaux de la CIA. Au même moment : 10h.**

Will avait du mal à se fixer sur son travail d'analyse sur les Efremov et leur bombe atomique, qui restait la priorité numéro deux de la division. Et il n'avait que l'embarras du choix pour trouver une explication à ce manque de concentration : la mercenaire internationalement recherchée qui l'avait enlevé et fait torturer deux ans auparavant s'était introduite chez lui la veille au soir ; il n'en avait rien dit à personne il l'avait aidée à retrouver Sydney et il avait appris qu'elles deux – oui, Clode et Syd – étaient sœurs.

C'était sans doute cette dernière révélation qui le secouait le plus. Cette vérité incroyable, mais aussi toutes ses implications, des questions qu'il n'avait pas pu, pas osé poser, ou auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé sur le moment : qui savait ? et depuis quand ? Bien que Clode n'en ait rien dit, Will était quasiment certain que Jack Bristow était au courant depuis quelques temps déjà. Cela aurait expliqué bien des choses, bien des comportements. Et dans ce cas… Il fallait envisager que le coup qu'il avait pris à la tête ne soit pas simplement dû à une seconde d'inattention…

Non, c'était trop dingue ! Jack était un professionnel, un vieux de la vieille, c'était impossible qu'il se soit laissé convaincre de… Et en même temps, pourquoi Clode continuait-elle à rechercher Sydney, maintenant qu'elle était libre ? Non, il y avait quelque chose qui échappait à Will, et il détestait ça. Mais il n'allait quand même pas poser la question à Jack… Non, vraiment pas, se dit-il en suivant des yeux l'agent, marchant aux côtés de la blonde du NSC du pas assuré d'un prédateur…

**9 mars, Rome, Italie.**

Sydney pénétra l'appartement de Julia Thorne, Elisha Clode la suivant de près, et vit aussitôt que quelque chose ne collait pas. Elle sortit son arme sans réfléchir, la braqua devant elle, vers… une inconnue assise dans son canapé. Avant même de la voir, Sydney avait senti sa présence.

Clode sembla hésiter un instant, derrière, avant d'avancer, de dépasser Sydney et… de serrer dans ses bras l'inconnue en question. Sydney, décontenancée, en profita néanmoins pour détailler l'intruse : plutôt petite – un mètre soixante à vue de nez – la cinquantaine sportive, le visage triangulaire, les cheveux d'un blond très pâle, rassemblés dans une tresse à la russe, et les yeux d'un gris perçant. Elle se résolut à ranger son arme, restant néanmoins sur le qui-vive.

« Alors comme ça, tu travailles pour le Covenant, sembla s'étonner la blonde après avoir relâché Elisha Clode.

- Provisoirement, répondit cette dernière. Et voici ma partenaire, Julia Thorne, continua-t-elle en désignant Sydney.

- J'ai entendu parler de vous, fit l'inconnue en lui serrant la main.

- Que fais-tu ici, Ksenia ? interrogea Clode.

- Cole m'a envoyé vous briefer sur votre prochaine mission. Tu sembles changée depuis La Paz, remarqua-t-elle.

- Si tu parles des cicatrices, c'est ce cher Peretha le responsable, il s'est un peu énervé après ton départ.

Sydney avait remarqué, en effet, quelques contusions et éraflures en cours de cicatrisation sur les bras, le cou et le visage de sa nouvelle partenaire.

- Je ne parle pas des cicatrices.

- Alors je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'as appris à tout dissimuler.

- Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu en veux à Halcyon.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, railla Clode. Pourquoi en voudrais-je à ce qui m'a permis de devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui, la talentueuse et redoutable Elisha Clode ? Que pourrais-je avoir souhaité de mieux ?

Sydney sentit une sorte de malaise dans la pièce, sans véritablement comprendre d'où il venait. Effectivement, Clode semblait changée, de façon difficilement quantifiable ou descriptible.

- Vous pourriez m'expliquer ? intervint-elle.

- Ksenia Petrovitch était l'une de mes instructrices au Programme Halcyon, expliqua sa nouvelle partenaire. Une sorte d'école un peu spéciale. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet du jour. Dis-nous ce que Cole attend de nous.

Petrovitch sembla hésiter un instant et se demander si elle devait insister, avant de repasser à un mode plus professionnel.

- L'objectif est un sablier fabriqué par Milo Rambaldi – le nom vous est familier ? demanda la blonde à l'intention de Julia Thorne, qui acquiesça.

- J'aimerais autant pas, répondit Clode à sa place. Jamais entendu parler de ce sablier, cela dit.

- Apparemment, continua Ksenia, il a été acheté par un Chinois il y a des siècles, peut-être à Rambaldi lui-même, et le Covenant a retrouvé sa trace en Corée, dans le coffre-fort du conservateur du musée central d'histoire coréenne, à Pyongyang. C'est de là que vous devrez l'extraire.

- Cole s'est bien gardé de me dire que ma mission concernerait cet inventeur à la noix, réagit Elisha avec humeur, ce que Sydney trouva surprenant de sa part.

- Ecoute, répliqua Petrovitch, je ne suis pas plus fanatique de Rambaldi que toi, et j'irais jusqu'à qualifier ses disciples de doux dingues. Mais reconnais que pour un scientifique du XVème siècle, il a inventé des concepts très intéressants.

- Comme une bombe à neutrons détruisant la matière organique1 ? Très intéressant en effet. Ce type était un malade, oui !

Là encore, Sydney eut du mal à cacher sa surprise. C'était sa propre opinion sur le sujet, mais voir Clode, la redoutable Elisha Clode, la sociopathe, exprimer la même, était assez troublant. Après tout, elle avait aidé Sark à déclencher la bombe en question, et Sydney ne l'avait jamais imaginée que sans peurs ni reproches, sans regrets ni remords et surtout, sans compassion ni morale… Il faudrait plus qu'une malheureuse remarque, cependant, pour lui faire revoir ce jugement.

- Et quand bien même ? répliqua Petrovitch. Toute invention, par principe, peut être bien, ou mal, utilisée. Le Covenant l'utilisera mal, quatre-vingt-dix-neuf fois sur cent, mais je ne t'apprends rien. Si cela te dérange, trouve d'autres employeurs. Sinon, pars pour Pyongyang demain matin. Un jet vous attendra toutes deux à l'Aero Club di Roma, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent debout, entendirent la porte se fermer et ne bougèrent d'abord pas, chacune perdue dans ses pensées et dans l'observation de l'autre.

- Je vais courir, annonça finalement Elisha Clode avant de s'esquiver à son tour, laissant Sydney déboussolée. »

**9 mars, bureaux de la CIA, Los Angeles. 15h.**

Marshall frappa doucement à la porte du bureau du directeur de la division. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il frappa un peu plus fort.

« Entrez, fit la voix de Dixon.

Dire que Marshall commençait tout juste à s'habituer à être sous les ordres de Kendall et plus de Sloane, voilà que tout son univers était chamboulé à nouveau. D'un autre côté, il appréciait beaucoup Marcus Dixon depuis des années, et était persuadé que personne ne méritait ce poste plus que lui seulement voilà, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait le lui dire et si oui, comment…

- Venez, asseyez-vous, Marshall, reprit le directeur, qui semblait soulagé par cette interruption dans… ses travaux de paperasse.

Le génie des gadgets obtempéra et se mit à tripoter une agrafeuse trouvée sur le bureau devant lui, pour se donner une contenance. Il était si nerveux qu'il la fit tomber par terre.

- Oh, euh, flûte, je suis vraiment, euh, désolé, je… s'embrouilla-t-il en ramassant précipitamment l'objet et en le reposant sur le bureau.

- Ce n'est rien, Marshall, répondit Dixon avec un sourire indulgent. Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ?

- Euh, oui, enfin, euh… Je sais que vous devez être, euh, très occupé, mais… je voulais vous… dire… Voilà, tout ça s'est fait de façon, euh, précipitée, et personne n'a encore eu le temps de… se retourner, mais… Félicitations pour votre promotion. Vous le méritez.

Marshall fut récompensé de son effort par le sourire sincère de Dixon, qui parut réellement soulagé bien que, peut-être, pas tout à fait convaincu.

- Merci beaucoup. Ca me touche. Pour l'instant, je n'arrive déjà pas à me tenir à jour dans la lecture des rapports…

- Je suis sûr que… ça viendra. Au fait, euh, comment vont Robin et Steven2 ?

- Très bien. Je ne passe pas autant de temps que je le souhaiterai avec eux, surtout ces derniers temps, mais… ils s'en sortent bien. Et vous ? Comment ça va avec… Carrie, c'est ça ?

- Oh, s'affola Marshall, euh… Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que j'ai… tendance, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, à… paniquer, très facilement. Et avec Carrie, eh bien… c'est encore pire. Donc… c'est un peu, deux pas en avant et… trois en arrière. L'agent Weiss dit que si elle continue à s'accrocher, c'est sans doute que… enfin, j'ai mes chances malgré… ce qu'il appelle mon originalité.

- Je suis de son avis, encouragea Marcus. Accrochez-vous, vous aussi. »

**10 mars, Aero Club di Roma, Italie. 8h.**

Sydney n'avait pas entendu sa nouvelle partenaire et colocataire rentrer, la veille au soir : elle avait dû courir des heures durant. En fait, si elle ne l'avait pas vue endormie sur le canapé en se levant au milieu de la nuit, elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de croire qu'Elisha Clode était rentrée, tout court à son réveil à six heures, elle avait déjà disparu, et n'était revenue qu'une demi-heure plus tard, en tenue de jogging et en sueur, pour prendre une douche avant de partir pour l'aérodrome.

Elles étaient maintenant toutes les deux sur la piste d'atterrissage du petit aérodrome privé où leur jet venait d'atterrir. Elisha Clode s'étira en baillant, faisant penser à un chat – _plutôt une panthère_, corrigea Sydney, bien décidée à ne pas oublier sa dangerosité.

« Pas assez dormi ? demanda-t-elle du ton de conversation polie de Julia Thorne, qui restait diablement sec.

- Plutôt mieux que depuis des mois, répondit Clode, rien ne semblant pouvoir étioler sa jovialité. Un sommeil de vraie fatigue, après avoir vraiment couru plutôt que fait quelques abdos dans une petite cellule. J'adore la liberté ! Et le soleil, continua-t-elle en dirigeant son visage vers les rayons timides mais tièdes qui perçaient les nuages.

- Où étais-tu donc enfermée ? interrogea la jeune femme d'un air aussi innocent que son masque de mercenaire le permettait. Au Pôle Nord ?

- A Los Angeles, sourit sa partenaire. Un peu loin de la plage, néanmoins. Il faisait froid dans ces sous-sols, mais le pire, c'était de ne pas voir la lumière du soleil. Ca me rappelait une autre période de ma vie.

- Ce Programme Halcyon dont Petrovitch parlait ?

Sydney craignait de trop en dire, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se rendre suspecte par un silence trop dur. Des partenaires étaient censés communiquer, même au Covenant…

Clode acquiesça doucement, apparemment songeuse.

- Un mélange entre un internat, une colonie de vacances et un monastère shaolin… Là aussi, on vivait en souterrain. Et quand on sortait, il y avait presque tout le temps de la neige.

- Vous semblez pourtant assez proches – toi et Petrovitch.

- Proches ? répliqua Elisha avec un rire de gorge. Oui, je suppose que nous sommes proches, de ce genre de proximité qu'un ravisseur partage avec son otage… Un syndrome de Stockholm, en quelque sorte, s'amusa-t-elle. Stockholm... une très belle ville. Je connaissais un bar sympa, là-bas3… Enfin, s'interrompit-elle en écartant le sujet d'un grand geste du bras, pour l'instant… direction Pyongyang ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire d'enfant. »

**10 mars, bureaux de la CIA, Los Angeles. 8h.**

Malgré ses pensées chaotiques, Will était finalement parvenu à se concentrer sur ses analyses urgentes et capitales, et il travaillait sur un rapport de l'agence de Riyad lorsqu'une fenêtre de discussion apparut sur son écran, comme par magie.

_Merci encore pour les cookies, _lut-il, s'étouffant en comprenant la référence – la seule personne à qui il ait « offert » des cookies, récemment, était la même qui était entrée chez lui par effraction et l'avait convaincu de l'aider en dépit de tout bon sens…

_Des nouvelles ? _réussit-il à taper malgré ses mains tremblantes. Il voulait tellement croire que Sydney était en vie, en bonne santé… mais il avait aussi terriblement peur de tomber de haut.

_Elle va bien, _répondit Elisha Clode.

Il y eut une pause, le temps que la mercenaire écrive la suite sur son clavier : _Nous survolons la Russie en jet. Ne peux pas répondre à toutes vos questions tout de suite. Mais elle va bien._

_Et votre père ?_ interrogea alors Will, jetant instinctivement un coup d'œil vers la porte du bureau de Jack Bristow.

_Prévenu. _Un long temps de pause s'ensuivit, et Will se demanda si la jeune femme s'était déconnectée. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers le bureau de Jack toujours vide – l'agent étant habituellement l'un des premiers à arriver, il y avait fort à parier que l'appel de Clode n'était pas étranger à cette situation.

Finalement, un dernier message apparut avant la fermeture de la fenêtre : _Merci._

**10 mars, Pyongyang, Corée du Nord. Minuit.**

Elisha descendit du jet privé affrété par le Covenant, plissant les yeux sous le vent qui soulevait ses cheveux et étouffant un bâillement – plus de quinze heures de vol et autant de décalage horaire, cela lui ferait toujours un drôle d'effet. Il faisait encore, ou déjà, nuit ici, et les deux pistes du petit aéroport de Sunan étaient officiellement fermées. Malgré tout, l'éclairage avait été enclenché pour permettre l'atterrissage, et illuminait si fortement les alentours que la jeune femme y voyait quasiment comme en plein jour.

Un bâtiment aux grandes vitres sales s'étendait devant elle, surmonté de grandes lettres rouges affichant en alphabets coréen et latin : Pyongyang. Ayant déjà vu Sunan en activité, rempli d'une foule certes peu comparable à celle des aéroports américains ou européens, mais néanmoins non négligeable, Clode se sentit à la fois très seule et très libre à la vue du complexe désert. Enfin, juste avant que Julia Thorne la rejoigne sur le tarmac, descendant à son tour le petit escalier placé devant l'avion.

Elisha se mit alors en mouvement vers la petite Hyundai garée près du bâtiment de l'aéroport, laissée là spécialement pour elles. Elle prit le volant sans consulter Thorne, qui ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Leur partenariat naissant serait apparemment fondé sur le silence la plupart du temps, et toujours, l'efficacité. Pas de paroles ou de mouvements inutiles. Cela convenait à la mercenaire. C'était un bon moyen pour « Julia Thorne » d'éviter de se trahir, mais aussi pour elle de ne pas lui laisser voir qu'elle avait compris. Qu'elle savait. Le révéler trop tôt, en effet, n'aurait servi à rien. Sydney, se méprenant sur ses intentions, aurait probablement grillé sa couverture – et il n'était pas à exclure que le Covenant les fasse surveiller. Mieux valait prendre tout le temps nécessaire à une révélation en douceur…

Et en attendant, les deux jeunes femmes avaient une mission. Clode conduisit jusqu'au musée central de l'histoire coréenne, où d'après les informations du Covenant, se trouvait le Sablier de Rambaldi. Le plan était simple : se faire passer pour des touristes américaines pénétrer dans le bureau du conservateur, Im Dong Hwui ouvrir son coffre-fort et dérober le Sablier. Evidemment, comme toujours, l'exécution concrète de ce plan serait un peu plus compliquée…

**10 mars, banlieue de Los Angeles. 18h****4****.**

Eric Weiss sortit de sa voiture et fit quelques pas dans le jardin de la petite maison de banlieue occupée par Michael et Lauren Vaughn. Il trouva la porte grande ouverte, entra en frappant doucement, et trouva ses amis en plein éclat de rire. Ils s'arrêtèrent tant bien que mal en le voyant arriver, et le saluèrent.

« Hum, que de bonnes odeurs, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche ! s'exclama Weiss en s'approchant de la cuisine.

- Assieds-toi et prends un verre, répondit Lauren. Le rôti n'est pas encore tout à fait cuit je suis rentrée plus tard que prévu.

- Ah oui, le rapport sur cette chère Clode… Ou disons sur Dixon et Kendall, si tu me le permets.

- Je permets, sourit la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas naïve, Lindsay veut avant tout la peau de l'un d'entre eux, ou des deux si possible. Et il n'aime pas non plus beaucoup Jack Bristow…

- Jack était partie prenante ? s'enquit Vaughn, qui n'était pas très au courant des derniers évènements aux bureaux de la CIA.

Lauren et Weiss se consultèrent du regard, puis Eric répondit :

- Eh bien, c'est lui qui a conseillé à Kendall d'utiliser Clode, au départ. Je crois qu'il était beaucoup moins enthousiaste quand il a été question de changer de technique de traçage, cependant. Tu lui as parlé aujourd'hui, Lauren, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. En fait, Lindsay tient à ce que je réinterroge tous ceux qui ont eu affaire à Clode pendant sa détention, pour faire un rapport « objectif ». Autant dire, une centaine de personnes au bas mot.

- Je suppose que j'en fais partie ? demanda Weiss.

- Oui. Ainsi que les membres de la sécurité, le personnel d'entretien, Flinkman, Tippin… jusqu'au directeur Dixon lui-même.

- Dixon, directeur… reprit Michael. C'est fou ce que les choses changent.

- Mais assez parlé de l'Agence, décida Eric. Comment va le système éducatif, Professeur Vaughn ?

- Ma foi, pas trop mal là d'où je le vois. Mes étudiants s'intéressent au français, ils aiment apprendre, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

- Tant mieux, sourit son ami. Tant mieux. »

**11 mars, Pyongyang, Corée du Nord. 10h**

Sydney poussa un grand soupir indigne de Julia Thorne quand elle et Elisha Clode parvinrent enfin au guichet du musée : même en arrivant dès l'ouverture, elles avaient dû supporter deux heures de file d'attente à l'extérieur du bâtiment, par une ambiance déjà caniculaire et extrêmement moite.

« Assez chaud pour toi ? râla Julia en regardant Clode de travers après avoir payé leurs tickets d'entrée la mercenaire dégoulinait de sueur, mais semblait tout de même bien plus à l'aise que sa partenaire.

- Peut-être un petit peu humide, répondit cette dernière, cultivant son don pour l'euphémisme. Mais c'est toujours mieux que Minsk5 !

- Si tu le dis… »

Les deux jeunes femmes firent mine de s'intéresser à une exposition d'armes et de miroirs en bronze datant de 1500 ans avant Jésus Christ, au rez-de-chaussée, le temps de repérer les emplacements des gardes et des caméras de sécurité. Puis elles montèrent dans l'ascenseur et appuyèrent sur le bouton du troisième étage.

Aussitôt l'ascenseur en marche, Julia Thorne ouvrit la trappe du plafond et se hissa au-dessus de la cabine Clode fit de même en ronchonnant :

- J'aimerais bien prendre un ascenseur normalement _une fois_ dans ma vie…

Elles s'accroupirent toutes deux pour ne pas être déstabilisées par le mouvement de l'ascenseur puis lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta au troisième étage, elles grimpèrent aux câbles pour atteindre le quatrième étage, où se trouvait le bureau d'Im Dong Hwui et dont l'accès était réservé au « personnel autorisé ».

- J'adore cette expression, réagit Clode tout en suivant Sydney dans sa progression verticale – _réservé au personnel autorisé, authorized personnel only_. Ca veut tout et rien dire à la fois, ce serait parfait comme nom d'agence secrète6 !

C'est alors que l'ascenseur redémarra en-dessous d'elles, fort heureusement vers les étages inférieurs mais les câbles se mirent alors aussi en mouvement. Celui auquel Sydney était accrochée se déroula vers le bas, tandis que son pendant, qu'Elisha utilisait, montait. Après un instant de panique, Sydney parvint à trouver une prise sur le second câble et à lâcher le sien, se retrouvant ainsi en-dessous de sa partenaire, qui quant à elle s'accrochait comme elle le pouvait. La cabine d'ascenseur s'immobilisa au niveau du deuxième étage et l'espionne se retrouva juste au-dessus des portes coulissantes du quatrième étage, en face de l'ouverture du conduit d'aération.

Sydney sortit alors de son sac en bandoulière un rouge à lèvres tournevis qui lui permit de dévisser la plaque fermant le conduit en question, qui tomba à l'intérieur avec un petit bruit de métal. Se donnant de l'élan, la jeune femme réussit à pénétrer dans le conduit d'aération, les pieds en premier et allongée sur le dos elle rampa tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'intersection suivante, où elle réussit à se retourner pour être à quatre pattes et dans la bonne direction.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle fut rejointe par Elisha Clode, qui avait dû descendre le long du câble jusqu'au conduit, puis y entrer à son tour elle avait néanmoins réussi, par Sydney-ne-savait-quelle manœuvre, à être directement sur le ventre et la tête devant… Mais ce n'était pas le temps des questions : efficacité avant tout, surtout ignorant le degré d'isolation phonique des conduits d'aération du bâtiment…

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent alors vers le bureau du conservateur.

**11 mars, Johannesburg, Afrique du Sud. 3h.**

Debout au balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel, Irina n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, mais là, c'était l'inquiétude qui la tenait éveillée. Elle n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelles d'Elisha, et ne savait même pas comment la contacter rapidement si elle-même découvrait quelque chose.

Et de fait, elle avait découvert _quelque chose_, même s'il n'y avait aucun rapport apparent avec Sydney. Elle ne savait pas encore exactement quoi faire – le mieux serait sans doute de prévenir Jack. C'était trop énorme pour fermer les yeux…

« Alors, ma chère Irina, que vous inspire ce dossier ? s'était enquis MacKenas Cole avec son habituel ton plein de morgue, après lui avoir appris que Clode était partie en mission en Europe.

Irina se demandait bien comment elle avait pu le supporter comme employé, et ce n'était qu'au prix d'efforts surhumains qu'elle parvenait à lui faire croire qu'elle pourrait travailler pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'inquiétait. L'ennemi que l'on connaît reste rassurant, même si Cole n'était pas à sous-estimer. Non, ce qui causait des insomnies à Irina Derevko était comme une pieuvre aux innombrables tentacules bien cachés, et avait pour nom Covenant.

- C'est intéressant, avait-elle répliqué. Ou du moins, cela pourrait le devenir si l'affaire est bien traitée.

- Je partage cet avis. Nous avons encore un peu de temps pour nous y préparer mais j'aimerais dès à présent vous confier la direction des opérations à ce sujet. Vous aurez toute autorité pour agir sur le terrain.

- Et les autres participants ?

- Eh bien, il nous faudra les neutraliser. »

**11 mars, Pyongyang, Corée du Nord. 10h30.**

L'une des branches du conduit d'aération passait juste au-dessus du bureau d'Im Dong Hwui il suffit à Julia Thorne d'utiliser une fois de plus son tube de rouge à lèvres pour ouvrir la plaque en-dessous d'elles, par laquelle elles se glissèrent l'une après l'autre, atterrissant au milieu de la pièce.

Elisha vit alors Julia ouvrir un placard de la bibliothèque qui cachait un coffre-fort, et l'entendit étouffer un juron.

« Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas le modèle indiqué par Petrovitch. Je ne connais même pas ce type de coffre, ce doit être une commande spéciale à très haute sécurité…

- Tu veux dire que tu ne peux pas l'ouvrir ?

- Je veux dire qu'à part peut-être son concepteur, _personne _ne peut l'ouvrir sans le code.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'une clé fut tournée dans la serrure du bureau. Les deux intruses eurent le même réflexe et se plaquèrent chacune d'un côté de la porte juste avant qu'un homme entre. Clode lui passa un bras autour de la gorge et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche dès qu'il eut refermé la porte.

- Vous êtes Im Dong Hwui ? interrogea Julia Thorne, puis à son hochement de tête : Exactement celui qu'il nous faut. »

Sydney pesta intérieurement. Si cet homme n'était pas arrivé au mauvais moment, elles auraient dû improviser, certes, et la mission aurait peut-être échoué mais maintenant, il allait falloir lui extorquer l'information dont elles avaient besoin pour convaincre Clode, et donc le Covenant, de sa fiabilité. Pas moyen d'y couper.

« Le code, commença-t-elle sèchement en désignant le coffre-fort. Donnez-le-nous.

Devant l'absence de réaction du conservateur paniqué, que Clode avait lâché pour fermer la porte à clé, Julia Thorne s'approcha de lui et saisit une dague exposée sur le bureau d'ébène.

- Je ne poserai pas la question deux fois, menaça-t-elle, caressant la lame de son arme improvisée.

- C'est votre famille ? interrompit Elisha Clode, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de sa partenaire, en montrant une photographie encadrée qu'elle venait de prendre sur une étagère. Très jolie épouse. Quel âge a la petite dernière ? Trois ans, quatre ans ?

Im Dong Hwui pâlit instantanément, prouvant que la jeune terroriste avait bien visé.

- Vous voyez, je connais pas mal de gens prêts à sacrifier leurs êtres chers pour une cause, une idée, une valeur… Mais surtout beaucoup qui croient en être capables jusqu'à ce que le choix se présente. J'ai travaillé pour un homme que tous croyaient sans cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'il risque tout pour faire croire à la mort de sa femme, alors qu'on lui avait ordonné de la tuer. Cet homme avait tué d'innombrables personnes, dont beaucoup d'innocents, de ses mains ou par d'autres personnes interposées mais quand il s'est agi de sa femme… cela lui était tout bonnement impossible.

Sydney écoutait, tout aussi fascinée qu'horrifiée par l'angle d'attaque, fort pertinent, de sa partenaire. Et par l'évocation d'Arvin Sloane…

- Alors dites-moi, Dong Hwui, êtes-vous prêt à ce sacrifice ? Ce qui se trouve dans ce coffre est-il assez précieux, assez important pour se mesurer à la vie de votre femme et de vos enfants ? Réfléchissez vite.

Le conservateur sembla vaciller, hésiter, puis en se mordant la lèvre, il annonça :

- 10-05-2000. La date de naissance d'Yi Nok.

- Bientôt quatre ans, huh ? fit Clode en composant le code. Vous avez fait le bon choix, ajouta-t-elle lorsque le coffre s'ouvrit sur plusieurs liasses de papier et un coffret marqué du signe de Rambaldi, un cercle entouré de deux accents circonflexes.

Elle sortit le coffret, le posa sur le bureau et l'ouvrit il renfermait un sablier, soutenu par un support en bois exactement adapté à sa forme de symbole de l'infini. L'objet était en verre très fin et parfaitement transparent, enlacé par une armature en cuivre finement ciselé décrivant d'élégantes arabesques. Il était rempli d'une poudre métallisée très fine – probablement de l'argent.

Sydney tressaillit à ce dernier détail : la réplique que le Projet Blackhole avait fabriquée d'après d'anciens croquis, était remplie de sable. Un sable italien, venant de la région où Milo Rambaldi avait vécu et travaillé mais néanmoins, du sable. Aucun texte leur étant parvenu ne mentionnait un autre type de poudre… Il faudrait bien que cela fasse l'affaire, pourtant.

D'autorité, elle plaça le coffret refermé dans son sac – Clode n'en ayant pas, cela paraissait logique. Cette dernière était par ailleurs occupée à assommer et ligoter Im Dong Hwui.

- Je pars devant, annonça Julia en plaçant une chaise sous l'ouverture du conduit d'aération pour s'y hisser. On se retrouve à la cage d'ascenseur. »

Une fois dans le conduit d'aération, Sydney prit un virage qui ne menait pas du tout dans la bonne direction. Là, elle trouva un sac en plastique dans lequel était cachée la réplique du sablier elle la plaça dans le coffret à la place de l'original, qu'elle laissa dans le sac en plastique. Quelqu'un du Projet Blackhole passerait le chercher. Puis elle replaça le coffret dans son sac en bandoulière et reprit le chemin de la cage d'ascenseur elle y arriva une bonne minute avant Elisha Clode, et elles s'y engouffrèrent toutes les deux dès que l'ascenseur fut arrêté à l'étage adéquat.

**11 mars, Pyongyang, Corée du Nord. 11h.**

Sydney observait distraitement la ville par la vitre côté passager, tandis que Clode conduisait la petite Hyundai et qu'une chanson américaine à la mode s'échappait des enceintes radio. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis l'achèvement de leur mission, et cela convenait parfaitement à Sydney, qui prit néanmoins la parole, intriguée :

« Ce n'est pas le chemin de l'aéroport.

- Juste un petit arrêt à faire, répondit laconiquement sa partenaire. Ne t'inquiète pas, on a plusieurs heures d'avances et pas de bagages à enregistrer. »

La puce à l'oreille, Sydney tenta de trouver des points de repère et de deviner dans quelle direction elles se dirigeaient. Etait-ce une sorte de piège ? Clode aurait-elle compris pour l'échange de sabliers ? Malgré son mauvais pressentiment, elle décida de ne rien faire qui puisse mettre en péril sa couverture, si tant est qu'elle en ait encore une.

- On y est, souffla Elisha en se garant dans une rue déserte au milieu d'entrepôts, peuplée uniquement d'énormes poubelles et de chats errants, sans que Sydney sache si ces mots lui étaient destinés ou n'étaient qu'une pensée à voix haute. Il devrait arriver bientôt.

- Qui ? osa Sydney d'un ton aussi désinvolte et dur que possible.

- Si je te le dis maintenant, tu vas te méfier, commença Clode, avant de réaliser que c'en était déjà trop pour que sa compagne reste. Oh, flûte, c'est encore à moi d'annoncer que le Père Noël est un plutonien, soupira-t-elle. Bon, d'abord, je sais que tu n'es pas « Julia ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit son interlocutrice d'un air perplexe plutôt convaincant.

- Je sais que tu m'as reconnue, et je sais que ta contre-mission incluait un échange d'artéfacts. Et pour le reste… tu n'as qu'à lui demander, fit-elle en désignant une ombre qui s'approchait depuis le coin de la rue. Qu'… ? s'étonna-t-elle en voyant une seconde ombre se profiler.

Clode sortit de la voiture, le visage fermé, et Sydney, qui ne comprenait toujours rien, reconnut alors les deux ombres. La première avait les épaules carrées et avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, troqué son sempiternel costume contre une tenue plutôt détendue la seconde, fine et musclée, féline, venait de replacer derrière son oreille une mèche de ses longs cheveux ondulés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ? s'exclama Elisha, s'adressant à Jack Bristow en ignorant obstinément Irina Derevko, tandis que Sydney sortait de la voiture, encore estomaquée, et incertaine de ce qui se jouait là.

- Elle m'a contactée juste après toi, répondit l'agent de la CIA.

- Et tu as soudain décidé qu'elle était digne de confiance ?

- Je suis là, que tu le veuilles ou non, fit savoir Irina. Fais avec.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? prononça Sydney, les yeux écarquillés.

Ce n'est qu'alors que ses parents semblèrent s'apercevoir de sa présence. Jack s'approcha lentement d'elle.

- Oh, Sydney, souffla-t-il en la serrant doucement dans ses bras. J'ai bien failli croire que je t'avais perdue…

Tandis qu'il l'étreignait, la jeune femme fixa son regard sur Irina, dont les yeux semblaient bien plus humides, et le sourire bien plus tremblant, qu'à la normale.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea cette dernière en l'enlaçant à son tour, de façon légèrement maladroite.

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Sydney, perdue.

- … que ce cher Kendall pourrait sans doute nous raconter, intervint Elisha Clode, dont Sydney avait oublié la présence et vers qui tous se tournèrent alors, le visage marqué de diverses variantes de la surprise et de l'incompréhension. Elle est infiltrée, prononça-t-elle alors comme une évidence qui explique tout.

- Comment… ? s'étonna la jeune espionne.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai compris que tu m'avais reconnue et que le conditionnement n'avait donc pas fonctionné. Nous avons suivi le même entraînement à quelques variantes près, et le protocole dans ce genre de situation est de simuler la soumission jusqu'à pouvoir s'éloigner et contacter son supérieur. Bon, personnellement je n'appliquerais pas la dernière partie du plan, mais il paraît je suis paranoïaque et allergique à l'autorité. Tu as donc joint Kendall, qui t'a convaincue de préserver ta couverture et de jouer la taupe au Covenant… Ca explique son peu de détermination pour découvrir ce qui t'était arrivé ! Et moi qui commençais à croire qu'il avait quelque chose contre toi…

- Il n'a pas pu me cacher une telle chose, balbutia Jack, incrédule et surtout en colère. Comment a-t-il osé ?

Sydney profita de ces quelques instants de silence consterné pour changer de sujet :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'_elle_ fait là ?

- Oh, voici venir les choses sérieuses, commenta Clode, s'asseyant sur une benne et se mettant clairement en position de spectatrice de la conversation.

Elle semblait néanmoins appréhender ce qui allait suivre autant qu'elle s'y intéressait, ce qui intrigua Sydney plus encore.

Jack et Irina se concertèrent du regard, l'air tout aussi angoissé, et la jeune femme surprit une étincelle de colère retenue dans les yeux de son père. Ce fut finalement lui qui prit la parole.

- Certaines choses ont changé pendant ton absence. »

**10 mars. Los Angeles, bureaux de la CIA. 19h.**

Dixon laissa sa tête tomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil, prenant son mal en patience pour écouter l'un des longs monologues de Robert Lindsay, directeur du NSC.

« Oui, monsieur. Oui, bien sûr. Cela dit… Devlin tient à ce que nous continuions à nous occuper des affaires courantes, même si tous nos agents gardent en tête l'importance de retrouver Clode rapidement. La bombe atomique d'Efremov, pour ne citer que cet exemple… Si, monsieur, c'est toujours d'actualité : l'échange avec le LTTE qui devait avoir lieu il y a une semaine a échoué, pour une raison inconnue. Bogdan Efremov veut toujours la vendre, et nous savons que plusieurs groupes seraient intéressés, dont Al-Qaïda et le K-Directorate. Le Covenant ne s'est pas encore manifesté, mais on ne peut exclure qu'… Oui, monsieur. Oui, nous vous tiendrons informé. »

Marcus raccrocha, levant les yeux au ciel. Tous les mêmes : demandant des résultats rapides et l'empêchant de faire son boulot en le harcelant continuellement… Il commençait à réaliser à quel point la tâche de Kendall avait été difficile, et le respectait d'autant plus. Tout en se demandant ce que lui, Marcus Dixon, faisait là… Il sourit en se remémorant la tentative d'encouragement maladroite de Marshall. Trois coups brefs frappés à la porte coupèrent le fil de ses pensées.

« Entrez !

- Vous auriez une minute ? interrogea Will Tippin en passant la tête par la porte.

- Bien sûr, venez vous asseoir, répondit Dixon, encore mal à l'aise avec sa nouvelle position, surtout avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis aussi longtemps – avant même qu'ils n'apprennent, chacun à sa façon mais tous les deux par l'épreuve, à quel point le monde était plein de mensonges…

Will obtempéra, tentant de se raisonner : non, Marcus ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il lui cachait seulement en regardant à travers lui – même en sachant à quel point il avait toujours été nul pour cacher des choses, d'ailleurs Sydney s'était souvent moquée de son piètre talent de bluffeur au poker…7 _Ne pas penser à Syd._

- C'est à propos de MacKenas Cole.

- Il travaille au Covenant ces derniers temps, non ? interrogea le directeur.

- On n'en a aucune preuve formelle, mais il semble bien, oui. Il a été vu à Riyad récemment, et d'après nos dernières informations, je pense que quelque chose d'important s'y trame.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il est resté là-bas un peu plus de deux jours, et a rencontré pendant ce laps de temps une dizaine de représentants officiels ou officieux de pays et organisations terroristes du Moyen-Orient qui s'étaient eux aussi déplacés spécialement pour cette occasion – à chaque fois en tête à tête.

- Pourquoi l'Arabie Saoudite ? Quelque chose de spécial là-bas ?

- Pas que je sache. C'est peut-être une simple question de discrétion : c'est un pays relativement ouvert, alors personne ne s'étonne d'y voir des occidentaux comme Cole et son équipe, sans pour autant que l'arrivée de pontes connus pour leurs tendances extrémistes n'émeuve grand monde.

- Une idée de ce qui se prépare ?

- Difficile à dire, on n'a aucune information supplémentaire. Le mieux serait de charger quelques analystes de chercher dans cette direction, avec les rapports de mission et les écoutes d'Echelon.

- Accordé. Prenez Miller, Gomez et… Hagan. Je ne peux pas en libérer plus, avec le NSC qui me harcèle sur l'affaire Clode.

- Très bien. Qui sera à la tête de l'équipe ? s'enquit Tippin, prêt à sortir.

- Vous, répondit Dixon, puis voyant la surprise de Will : c'est votre piste ! »

**Pyongyang, ruelle déserte.**

« Certaines choses ont changé pendant ton absence, avait commencé Jack. Il n'y a pas de façon simple de t'annoncer ça…

Voyant qu'il peinait à continuer, Irina sembla prendre son courage à deux mains et prit le relais :

- J'étais enceinte quand j'ai simulé ma mort en 1981, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il aurait été difficile pour Elisha de décrire précisément ce qu'elle ressentit à ces mots. Ce fut un choc bien plus grand qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, bien qu'elle et Jack aient déjà déduit cela de leur côté. Entendre Irina prononcer cette phrase, cet aveu, c'était l'entendre reconnaître sa fille en quelque sorte, alors qu'elle n'avait jusque là fait que lui mentir et lui cacher la vérité. C'était voir son statut révélé au grand jour alors qu'il était auparavant un secret honteux.

Clode observa attentivement la réaction de sa sœur, qui n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour interpréter les propos de leur mère. L'étincelle qui brilla dans ses yeux était claire : elle n'y croyait pas plus qu'Elisha au début. On pouvait même y déceler de la colère : on tentait de la manipuler.

- Difficile à avaler, pas vrai ? fit la mercenaire.

Jack sortit alors un bout de papier de sa poche et le tendit à Sydney. Même de loin, Elisha reconnut la fameuse feuille de correspondances ADN que l'agent Bristow avait plaqué à la vitre de sa cellule, plusieurs mois auparavant. Et elle en fut stupéfaite. Amener une preuve n'était que raisonnable, étant donné l'énormité de la nouvelle mais il ne s'agissait pas simplement de la même analyse réimprimée pour l'occasion, c'était _la même feuille_, pliée et dépliée des vingtaines de fois, si l'on se fiait à son état d'usure. Cela signifiait que Jack avait gardé ce papier sur lui depuis tout ce temps, qu'il l'avait transféré de pantalon en pantalon, qu'il l'avait consulté de temps à autre.

La jeune femme réalisa qu'elle avait la bouche ouverte et la respiration coupée lorsqu'elle sentit l'indéchiffrable regard intrigué d'Irina sur elle, et reprit alors tant bien que mal une expression impassible. Tout en retournant cette donnée dans son esprit. _Il a cette feuille dans sa poche depuis quatre mois._

1 Référence à l'épisode 2.16 d'Alias (Jugement dernier) : Sark (et selon l'intrigue d'Halcyon, Clode aussi) sous les ordres de Sloane, utilise la bombe à neutrons fabriquée à partir de plusieurs objets de Rambaldi à Mexico, contre l'ex-femme d'un allié de Sloane.

2 Robin et Steven sont les enfants de Dixon.

3 Référence à l'épisode 2.22 d'Alias (Risque maximum) : Sydney et Vaughn vont dans un bar de Stockholm sur indication d'Irina, pour arrêter Sark et Clode – dans Programme Halcyon, Sark s'enfuit mais Clode est capturée.

4 Aux Etats-Unis, on dîne souvent plus tôt qu'en France : 17 ou 18h, 19h étant déjà assez tard – la plupart des restaurants « classiques » ferment vers 20h ou 21h.

5 Minsk, Biélorussie : c'est là que l'équipe d'Halcyon s'était installé (voir épisode 1 de Programme Halcyon).

6 Référence à la saison 4 d'Alias, où Sydney appartient à l'APO (Authorized Personnel Only).

7 Référence à l'épisode 1.03 d'Alias (Meilleures ennemies).


	10. Episode 9: Partenaires

Voici l'épisode 9 ! J'ai enfin terminé l'écriture de l'épisode 10, que je publierai dans quelques temps, et je vais me mettre au boulot sur l'épisode 11 – mais ça va peut-être mettre quelques temps, puisque je fais ma rentrée lundi 13 dans une école de traduction à Paris.

Episode 9 : Partenaires

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

**Post-saison 2 d'Alias**

_Sydney est enlevée par le Covenant, sa maison est incendiée pour faire croire à sa mort. Elle est conditionnée par le Covenant._

_Will s'est remis de ses blessures et travaille à nouveau comme analyste à la CIA._

_Sloane a été gracié en échange d'informations et dirige Omnifam. Il affirme que quand Il Dire s'est mis en marche, il a imprimé sur du papier le seul mot "Paix" et que cela lui a fait comprendre ses erreurs._

**Episodes précédents de Programme Halcyon**

_Marshall découvre sur la base de données génétique de Stuttgart que Jack et Irina ont eu une autre fille que Sydney : Elisha Clode, actuellement en détention. Irina était enceinte quand elle a simulé sa mort._

_Sydney a fait croire au Covenant qu'ils ont réussi à la conditionner et qu'elle est maintenant Julia Thorne. En réalité, elle travaille comme agent double pour Kendall et le Projet Blackhole._

_Elle a simulé l'assassinat d'Andrean Lazarey, qui l'aide maintenant à chercher des objets de Rambaldi qu'ils veulent mettre à l'abri du Covenant._

_Jack a convaincu Kendall d'utiliser Clode sur le terrain, dans le but de rechercher Sydney. Clode leurre la CIA pour s'enfuir avec l'aide de Sark, qui a été engagé par Irina, mais au dernier moment, Clode renonce à rejoindre Sark mais Jack lui dit de partir. Elle lui promet alors de continuer à chercher Sydney._

_Clode apprend que c'est Irina qui a commandité son évasion. Clode et Sark renouent leurs anciens liens._

_Pendant ce temps à Los Angeles, Kendall quitte son poste de directeur à la CIA pour se consacrer uniquement au projet Blackhole et plus précisément, à son rôle d'agent de liaison auprès de Sydney. Dixon le remplace._

_Enfin, un agent du NSC est chargé par Robert Lindsay d'assurer la liaison avec la CIA au sujet de l'évasion de Clode cet agent de liaison, c'est Lauren Reed, la femme de Michael Vaughn et une taupe du Covenant._

_Clode tient sa parole : elle retrouve la piste d'Oleg Matrijik, le docteur qui a conditionné Sydney, grâce à Sark ainsi qu'à Will Tippin, à qui elle a révélé la vérité pour le convaincre de l'aider._

_Ces recherches la mènent à Johannesburg, où elle retrouve MacKenas Cole et Irina, elle-même sur place pour les mêmes raisons bien qu'ayant suivi une piste différente. Toutes deux sont engagées par le Covenant, Irina pour une mission encore mystérieuse, et Elisha pour devenir la partenaire – et surveiller – Julia Thorne, qui n'est autre que Sydney Bristow._

_Clode s'aperçoit que Sydney joue un double jeu auprès du Covenant elle organise une rencontre avec Jack, qui y invite aussi Irina. Ces derniers apprennent que Kendall était au courant pour « Julia Thorne » depuis tout ce temps, et révèlent à leur fille aînée la véritable identité d'Elisha Clode._

_*_ _Générique_

**11 mars, Pyongyang, Corée du Nord. Une ruelle déserte.**

Elisha Clode vit Jack sortir un bout de papier de sa poche et le tendre à Sydney. Même de loin, elle reconnut la fameuse feuille de correspondances ADN que l'agent Bristow avait plaqué à la vitre de sa cellule, plusieurs mois auparavant. Et elle en fut stupéfaite. La jeune femme réalisa qu'elle avait la bouche ouverte et la respiration coupée en sentant l'indéchiffrable regard intrigué d'Irina sur elle, et elle reprit alors tant bien que mal une expression impassible. Tout en retournant cette donnée dans son esprit. _Il a cette feuille dans sa poche depuis quatre mois._

- Tu es sûr ? murmura Sydney, ébahie, scrutant les brins d'ADN comme s'ils allaient se mettre à danser sous ses yeux.

- Oui, répondit simplement Jack.

Et là encore, ce simple mot soulagea Elisha d'un grand poids. Elle se sentait ridicule de dépendre à ce point de l'assentiment de parents qui n'avaient jamais fait partie de sa vie. Ridicule de leur accorder une influence qu'ils ne méritaient pas, selon elle. Mais alors, pourquoi restait-elle ainsi suspendue à leurs lèvres ?

- Mais… balbutia sa sœur avant d'abandonner le fil de sa pensée, les yeux luisants.

Irina et Jack lui laissèrent quelques secondes de plus, qu'Ely consacra à les observer tous les deux. Ils semblaient désemparés, ce qui était presque surprenant, étant donné le nombre de révélations semblables qu'ils avaient dû faire récemment. Cela ne devait pas avoir été facile, réalisa-t-elle. Elle ressentait surtout de l'empathie pour Jack, qui avait fait confiance à « Laura » et l'avait aimée, et en payait le prix chaque jour depuis plus de vingt ans mais même si elle aurait préféré diaboliser Irina Derevko, Elisha comprenait bien qu'elle avait sans doute aussi des sentiments. Elle payait pour ses propres erreurs, certes. Mais malgré son jeune âge, Elisha Clode avait elle aussi commis de très nombreuses erreurs…

- Pour ce qui est de ta couverture… commença alors Jack Bristow.

- Je dois la conserver, interrompit aussitôt Sydney. C'est trop important.

- C'est aussi très dangereux, répliqua Irina. Seule au milieu de la toile du Covenant ? C'est de la pure folie.

- Ce le serait déjà moins si elle n'était pas seule, intervint alors Elisha, s'attirant trois paires d'yeux interloqués. L'offre du Covenant n'est pas mauvaise, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Et ils me paieront de toute façon, tant qu'ils ne découvrent pas que leur chère Julia Thorne est en train de les doubler.

S'ensuivit une pause. L'expression de Jack et d'Irina restait impénétrable, mais ils semblaient tous les deux apprécier l'idée. Sydney, par contre, détestait de toute évidence cette éventualité, tout en ayant parfaitement conscience que c'était sa meilleure option, peut-être même la seule : non seulement un partenaire complice était un atout non négligeable dans ce genre de situation, mais la seule alternative était un autre partenaire scrutant chacun de ses gestes…

- Il faudra un moyen de garder le contact, dit finalement Jack.

Ce à quoi Elisha répondit en composant un numéro sur son téléphone portable.

- Tu nous vois ? questionna-t-elle avant de sourire en scrutant les toits. Ah, je te vois ! Dis-moi, un poste d'agent de liaison pourrait-il t'intéresser ? … Exactement. … Alors c'est d'accord, conclut-elle avant de raccrocher.

- Sark ? s'enquit Irina.

Ely acquiesça. Le jeune homme avait en effet délaissé la piste du docteur Matrijik, qui l'avait mené à Riga puis à Tallinn, pour la rejoindre en Corée dès qu'elle l'avait mis au courant de l'avancée de ses recherches. Et il n'avait accepté qu'elle rencontre l'agent de la CIA à qui elle devait la moitié de son patrimoine génétique, qu'à la condition de jouer les anges gardiens depuis un toit, avec un fusil sniper bien entendu…

- Au fait, reprit l'espionne russe en sortant un tube de rouge à lèvres de sa poche, tu as oublié ceci à Johannesburg.

- Oh, mon brouilleur ! Tu pourras présenter mes excuses à Marshall, dit-elle à Jack tout en empochant l'objet, mais j'en aurai probablement encore besoin. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on va finir par arriver en retard à l'aéroport…

- Merci d'avoir tenu ta parole, lui dit alors Jack en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

- Merci de m'avoir donné le choix, répondit Elisha avec un léger sourire, faisant de son mieux pour ne rien montrer de ses émotions aux deux autres femmes présentes – à sa sœur et à sa mère…

Puis n'y tenant plus, elle s'approcha de son père pour une très brève accolade, qu'elle brisa bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Irina caressa le visage de Sydney, puis Jack s'approcha lui aussi de sa fille aînée pour l'embrasser sur le front. Irina fit quelques pas vers Ely, semblant hésiter quant à l'attitude à adopter.

- Fais bien attention à toi, finit-elle par énoncer d'un ton sensiblement moins assuré qu'habituellement, les mains dans ses poches comme pour se retenir d'amorcer un geste vers sa fille…

- Comme toujours, éluda Elisha Clode en remontant en voiture à la suite de Sydney, qui avait d'autorité pris le volant. »

**Quelque part au-dessus de l'Océan Pacifique, 11 ou 12 mars selon le créneau horaire.**

Jack Bristow aurait bien profité de ce vol de retour vers Los Angeles pour dormir un peu, ce qu'il n'avait que très peu fait depuis l' « évasion » d'Elisha Clode, et pas du tout depuis l'appel qu'il avait reçu d'elle lui demandant de la rejoindre à Pyongyang. Mais bien trop de pensées occupaient, encore une fois, son esprit. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir autant de secrets inavouables à révéler à ses enfants…

_« Ca s'est plutôt bien passé, avait dit Irina en quittant à ses côtés le lieu de rendez-vous._

_- On peut dire ça, avait-il répondu. Elisha ne t'a pas sauté à la gorge, je n'aurais pas misé grand-chose là-dessus…_

_- Elle est en colère. C'est normal, et d'une certaine façon, cela vaut mieux. Cela m'aurait sans doute bien plus inquiétée qu'elle reste insensible à ce type de nouvelle, qu'elle soit capable d'agir comme si de rien n'était._

_- Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis d'accord avec toi._

_- Et puis, je ne me plains pas, reprit l'ex-membre du KGB. Même mes prévisions les plus optimistes n'envisageaient pas que nous ayons autant de temps pour en parler. A Johannesburg, nous étions pressées par le temps, mais avons quand même pu nous dire les choses les plus importantes._

_- As-tu appris quelque chose ?_

_- Elle m'en veut plus de l'avoir placée à Halcyon que de l'avoir abandonnée en premier lieu._

_- Ca a une certaine logique, réagit Jack. Ca veut aussi dire qu'elle a évolué._

_- Mais elle se considère comme un monstre. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est démunie face aux émotions et à la souffrance des autres, et elle a l'impression de ne pas ressentir assez de choses. Rien que le temps ne puisse arranger, à mon avis._

_- Et Sark ?s'enquit l'agent de la CIA._

_- Je l'ai payé pour la faire évader, avoua Irina comme si elle n'avait fait qu'offrir un bonbon à leur fille sans le consulter. Il a reçu son argent, mais apparemment… sourit-elle sans chercher à finir sa phrase. En Afrique du Sud, j'ai remarqué qu'elle parlait de lui avec une certaine… tendresse. Et la conversation téléphonique à laquelle nous venons d'assister, aussi brève et professionnelle soit-elle, renforce ma conviction qu'il y a _quelque chose_. _

_- Formidable, ironisa Jack. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que deux sociopathes aient une influence bénéfique l'un sur l'autre…_

_Son ancienne épouse rit doucement :_

_- Je parierais bien là-dessus, vois-tu. »_

_Moi aussi, _pensa Jack, les yeux dans le vague des nuages nappés de lumière que son avion survolait. Des sentiments incompréhensibles pour lui valaient toujours mieux que pas de sentiments du tout…

Il y avait tant de choses qu'Irina et lui n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aborder avant de se séparer. Comme la réaction de leur autre fille, qui l'inquiétait au moins autant – tant de choses avaient changé pendant son absence, et voilà qu'elle se découvrait une sœur qui avait toujours été son ennemie, et par là même, un mensonge de plus dans l'histoire familiale…

Comme, aussi, le comportement à adopter par rapport à Kendall. Jack était bien heureux que ce dernier ne dirige plus la division, car il ne savait pas s'il serait parvenu à dissimuler sa colère : cet homme lui avait tout de même laissé croire que sa fille était morte ! Et pourtant, dans l'intérêt de Sydney comme d'Elisha, il fallait que Kendall n'apprenne rien de ses découvertes.

**Quelque part au-dessus du Kazakhstan, 11 mars, midi heure locale.**

Elisha savourait pleinement le confort de la première classe sur l'avion de ligne qu'elle et Sydney avaient pris pour leur retour en Italie. De la place pour ses pieds, ainsi que pour se lever et aller aux toilettes, et un siège véritablement inclinable…

C'est d'ailleurs en la voyant manipuler pour la énième fois ce dernier que Sydney décoinça ses premiers mots depuis Pyongyang :

- Laisse donc ce pauvre siège tranquille.

Ce que Clode fit – après l'avoir calé en position intermédiaire, mi-assise mi-allongée.

- Ca ne change rien, reprit l'espionne comme si elle parlait dans le vide et pas à quelqu'un en particulier.

Elisha comprit exactement de quoi il s'agissait sans avoir besoin de précisions. Elle sourit tristement.

- C'est ce qu'on avait convenu, avec ton p… enfin, avec Jack. Ca n'a pas très bien fonctionné. Mais si tu parles de ce que je suis, non, tu as raison, ça ne change rien en soi. J'en suis tout à fait consciente, et je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'on se fasse des soirées entre filles et des week-ends shopping.

- C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles ? réagit Sydney avec quelques secondes de décalage. Jack ?

- Ca dépend des moments, répondit la mercenaire avec un haussement d'épaules, se sentant tout à coup gênée sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je n'ai pas tellement eu l'occasion de lui parler sans témoins… Mais mon mot à moi, c'est _athair_.

- C'est l'irlandais pour « père », pas vrai ? Malin, sourit-elle avec les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment concernée. »

Ce furent les derniers mots prononcés de tout le vol. Elisha sortit son oreiller et sa couverture du sac plastique offert par la compagnie aérienne, et se lova sur son siège pour dormir jusqu'à l'atterrissage.

**12 mars, Los Angeles, bureaux de la CIA.**

Will n'aurait su expliquer comment ou pourquoi, mais ses inquiétudes à propos de Sydney s'étaient un peu apaisées depuis qu'il était aux commandes du groupe d'analystes mis en place par Dixon pour enquêter sur les intentions de MacKenas Cole et du Covenant, et plus précisément sur leur relation avec les islamistes réunis à Riyad dix jours plus tôt.

« J'ai quelque chose dans les enregistrements Echelon, intervint Cecilia Hagan, analyste junior blonde aux yeux bleus. Mansoor Noreen, le fondateur supposé de camps d'entraînement terroristes au Soudan, a envoyé plusieurs e-mails à l'un des alias de Cole.

- Montrez-moi ça, demanda Will en s'approchant du bureau de Hagan et en fixant l'écran de son ordinateur.

_Après concertation, nous sommes en mesure d'accepter votre offre, _disait simplement le premier e-mail.

_Marché conclu, _énonçait le second. _Nous en aurons besoin avant la fin du mois._

- On n'a pas les réponses de Cole ? s'enquit Will.

- Non. Le niveau d'encryptage est trop élevé. C'est déjà une chance que le nom de Noreen ait suffi à éveiller l'attention d'Echelon, puisque le contenu des messages est somme toute assez banal. Difficile de savoir de quelle offre il s'agit, ou de _quoi_ les terroristes auront besoin si vite, ou encore si Noreen parle au nom de tous les radicaux de Riyad, ou seulement des soudanais.

- C'est déjà un début. Continuez à creuser. »

**12 mars, Rome, Italie.**

Sydney s'étira dans son lit en bâillant. Les rayons de soleil passant à travers les stores étaient déjà très lumineux il devait être au moins huit heures. Elles étaient rentrées relativement tôt dans l'après-midi, la veille, si l'on ne tenait compte que de l'heure locale, mais cela faisait quand même une bien longue journée, surtout que contrairement à Elisha Clode, Sydney n'avait pas dormi une seule seconde pendant le vol. Trop de pensées en vrac.

Elle se leva, traîna les pieds jusqu'au frigo et se servit un grand verre de jus d'orange avant d'allumer la radio. Contemplant pensivement son salon, elle repensa à son visiteur de la veille.

_Quand Clode et elle étaient arrivées à l'appartement, MacKenas Cole les attendait, installé sur le canapé. Cela devenait une habitude chez les pontes du Covenant…_

_« Alors, ce Sablier ? interrogea-t-il._

_Julia Thorne extirpa le coffret de son sac et le tendit sans un mot à Cole, qui l'ouvrit et soupesa l'objet dans ses mains. _

_- Magnifique, estima-t-il, avant de regarder de plus près la poudre qui passait d'un côté à l'autre du Sablier suivant ses mouvements. Du sable ? Je m'attendais à autre chose, l'un des anciens manuscrits en possession du Covenant parle de « poudre scintillante »… A aucun moment, ce sable ne vous a semblé différent ? _

_Les deux jeunes femmes n'esquissèrent pas même un regard l'une vers l'autre avant de répondre quasiment en cœur : _

_- Non._

_- Bah, de la licence poétique sans doute, reprit Cole. Très bon travail. J'étais persuadé que vous feriez une fine équipe. Eh bien, je vous laisse vous reposer. »_

En fait de repos, Elisha Clode et Julia Thorne étaient parties faire un footing chacune de leur côté. Et ce matin, Clode avait apparemment récidivé, puisque le canapé était inoccupé, la couverture pliée sur le côté, et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de la sociopathe dans l'appartement.

Le téléphone portable de Sydney se mit à vibrer sur le comptoir de la cuisine – il allait falloir qu'elle soit plus prudente avec ses affaires, maintenant, à cause de sa nouvelle colocataire… Elle jeta un œil sur l'écran, qui affichait un SMS publicitaire : le moyen qu'utilisait Kendall pour la contacter discrètement, même lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de membres du Covenant.

Elle récupéra son téléphone jetable scotché derrière le cache en bas du réfrigérateur – elle retirait toujours la batterie et la carte prépayée entre deux appels, et en changeait régulièrement – et composa le numéro de Kendall. Comme toujours, elle tomba sur un faux message d'accueil d'une pizzeria et entra un code de sécurité avant d'être mise en relation avec son agent de liaison.

« Vous avez fait vite, embraya-t-il directement. J'ai cru comprendre que votre partenaire avait été choisi ? Notre agent à Pyongyang a reconnu Elisha Clode.

- Effectivement, répondit Sydney. Et elle s'est installée chez moi à Rome.

- Cela ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche…

- Non, c'est sûr. Mais à l'époque du SD-6, mon partenaire, c'était Dixon, et il ne savait rien de mes doubles missions… Je pense que Clode ne se doute pas que Julia Thorne n'est qu'un leurre en tout cas, je ne lui ai donné aucune raison de penser le contraire. Il nous faudra être encore plus prudents, c'est tout.

En effet, il avait été conclu que Kendall ne devait rien savoir du véritable rôle d'Elisha Clode. Il ne lui aurait pas fait confiance, ce qui aurait compliqué les choses bien plus encore et il aurait sans doute fallu aussi lui révéler qu'elle était la nouvelle pièce du puzzle généalogique Bristow/Derevko… A partir de là, il y avait bien des choses qu'il aurait pu comprendre. Ce qui, ne serait-ce que pour son père, n'était pas souhaitable.

- Vous avez pu récupérer le Sablier sans encombre ? reprit l'espionne.

- Oui. Clode n'avait pas vu la poudre métallique ?

- Pas assez clairement pour avoir des soupçons sur la réplique, non. Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement ?

- Des nanoparticules d'argent, obtenues selon un procédé qui, bien entendu, n'existait pas au XVème siècle… Mais de la part de Rambaldi, le contraire serait presque surprenant. Pour le reste, l'équipe de Blackhole analyse et décortique le Sablier, nous verrons bien ce que cela donne. Apparemment, nous avions déjà un objet complémentaire à celui-ci, grâce à vous encore une fois. Vous vous souvenez de l'artéfact que vous avez trouvé dans le Gran Chaco ?

_« Julia ! avait dit Lazarey par radio, du fond d'un puits en pierre de l'époque inca dans lequel il était descendu._

_- Tout va bien ?_

_- J'ai trouvé quelque chose, avait-il répondu. Je remonte._1

_Lorsque le diplomate se fut hissé jusqu'en haut l'échelle de corde qu'ils avaient apportée avec eux et jetée dans le puits, Sydney l'avait aidé à sortir. Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, il sortit de son sac à dos un objet emballé dans de la toile : c'était une structure métallique dépliable, en cuivre orné de fines arabesques._

- Oui, je me souviens, répondit Sydney. C'est vrai que les ornements du Sablier ressemblent à ceux de ce… truc.

- Ce truc, comme vous dites, serait en fait une sorte de trépied, un support pour le Sablier. Les analystes n'ont pas encore compris exactement comment, mais ils pensent qu'il doit pouvoir tourner et retourner le Sablier, une fois activé de façon correcte. C'est peut-être ainsi qu'il délivrera son message.

- Je vous ferai signe si Cole nous en dit plus sur ce Sablier, mais cela m'étonnerait.

- Pas de nouvelle mission pour l'instant ?

- Non. Je vous rappelle. »

**15 mars, Los Angeles, un parking près des bâtiments de la CIA.**

Jack Bristow alluma l'ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux, un exemplaire du London Globe étendu sur la place passager de sa voiture. Parmi les douzaines de petites annonces publiées la veille, figurait :

« Laura a des informations pour Milo. Demain, même lieu, même heure. »

Le lieu, c'était le forum AudioByts sur lequel il l'avait contactée la dernière fois2 et ce serait bientôt l'heure. De fait, une boîte de dialogue apparut sur la page personnelle de Mozart_182 : « Choopin2 demande une discussion privée. Acceptez-vous ? ». Jack cliqua sur oui, une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit.

MOZART_182 : Des précisions ?

CHOOPIN2 : Contente de te parler, aussi.

Jack s'autorisa un sourire en imaginant celui, mutin, d'Irina écrivant ses mots c'était souvent elle, en effet, qui allait droit au but…

CHOOPIN2 : Cole entoure l'opération de mystère, je crois que ça l'amuse. Il ne voudrait surtout pas me laisser oublier que c'est _lui _qui commande, maintenant… J'ai réussi à lui faire dire que les deux échanges auront lieu au même endroit, l'un immédiatement après l'autre.

MOZART_182 : Où et quand ?

CHOOPIN2 : En avril, sans plus de précisions – mais cela ne dépend peut-être pas de lui : il est probable que les modalités du premier échange ne seront fixées que peu de temps avant.

MOZART_182 : Combien de participants ?

CHOOPIN2 : Probablement cinq ou six de chaque côté. Plus la dizaine de mercenaires de mon équipe. As-tu précisé le plan ?

MOZART_182 : Tout devrait fonctionner. Il me reste à obtenir les instructions techniques.

CHOOPIN2 : Marshall ?

MOZART_182 : Qui d'autre… ?

CHOOPIN2 : Bien. As-tu des nouvelles de nos filles ?

Jack tressaillit légèrement à cette appellation, ce double pluriel si nouveau. _Nos filles_. Leurs filles qui étaient toutes deux infiltrées dans l'organisation terroriste la plus dangereuse du moment… Leurs filles qui lui manquaient terriblement.

MOZART_182 : Pas encore. Je dois voir Sark aujourd'hui.

CHOOPIN2 : Si on m'avait décrit la situation actuelle il y a encore quelques mois… commença Irina – et Jack crut entendre son charmant rire désabusé.

MOZART_182 : Je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit-il.

CHOOPIN2 : C'était si surréaliste, d'être tous les quatre au même endroit et au même moment, sans que personne ne sorte une arme…

MOZART_182 : Enfin, à part le fusil sniper de l'une des pièces rapportées...

Ils restèrent « silencieux » un moment, riant doucement chacun de son côté. Puis Irina ajouta :

CHOOPIN2 : Tu m'as manqué.

Et Jack, après avoir pris un instant pour peser le pour et le contre, entra :

MOZART_182 : Toi aussi.

Puis aussitôt :

MOZART_182 : Je te recontacte dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Et il se déconnecta.

Comme si la situation avec Sydney et Elisha n'était pas assez compliquée, il avait fallu qu'Irina s'en mêle… Il se sentait toujours si vulnérable quand il s'agissait d'elle, si proche du jeune homme encore bien naïf qui était tombé amoureux d'elle, et qu'il s'était juré de ne plus être, plus jamais. Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'en tenir, à raison sans doute et il avait beaucoup hésité avant d'accepter de l'aider sans avertir la CIA, lorsqu'elle l'avait contacté quelques jours auparavant.

_C'était juste après qu'Elisha lui ait donné rendez-vous à Hong-Kong pour voir Sydney. Il ne savait pas encore si le conditionnement avait fonctionné, bien que Clode semblât persuadée du contraire. Il s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau et à prendre le premier avion disponible, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Un peu plus, et il l'aurait ignoré : peu de gens lui téléphonaient, et c'était surtout pour des questions purement administratives. Malgré tout, il avait décroché._

_Et c'était Irina. Pas le temps de passer par le London Globe et le forum, avait-elle dit. Il l'avait rappelée d'un téléphone jetable quelques minutes plus tard, sur le chemin de l'aéroport. Elle avait senti l'excitation et l'inquiétude dans sa voix, alors il avait décidé de la prévenir du rendez-vous, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Et puis elle lui avait parlé de la mission que voulait lui confier le Covenant. Elle lui avait dit que c'était trop grave, qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser _ça_ arriver. Et, autant que possible étant donné leur passif, il l'avait crue._

**Pendant ce temps, dans les bureaux de la CIA.**

Après la découverte des messages électroniques envoyés par Noreen à Cole, Will avait décidé de faire examiner par son équipe toutes les communications de Cole de façon détaillée. Bien que les messages qu'il envoyait lui-même soient très sécurisés, Will espérait pouvoir reconstituer le puzzle à partir de ceux qu'il recevait.

C'était ainsi que Hagan et Miller – un petit homme ronchon d'une quarantaine d'années – étaient tombés sur un e-mail écrit par un tueur à gages connu. Le message était laconique : « Objectif atteint » mais le sujet donnait plus d'indications, puisque l'expéditeur avait oublié de changer celui du message précédent : « Re : Lingchu ». Une recherche rapide sur la version CIA de Google leur avait révélé que cette femme était un membre avéré du LTTE. Et qu'elle avait été tuée d'une balle dans la tête deux semaines auparavant – très certainement l' « objectif » que l'e-mail mentionnait.

Mais pourquoi donc le Covenant, et plus précisément celui de ses gradés chargé des relations avec l' « union islamiste », aurait-il voulu la mort d'un employé du LTTE, avec qui il n'entretenait que des rapports de « bon voisinage », les deux organisations n'ayant virtuellement aucun intérêt commun ?

C'était pour répondre à cette question que Will et Hagan se dirigeaient maintenant vers la cellule de Choi Suk, au même niveau souterrain où Elisha avait passé les derniers mois. Le Coréen, bien que très coopératif, n'avait pour l'instant pas le droit de sortir des bureaux de la CIA – et cette situation risquait fort de durer, étant donné les précédents en matière d'évasions dans le service… Sa cellule, cependant, était l'équivalent d'un joli deux-pièces, meublé et décoré à sa guise.

Sortant de l'ascenseur, Will prit conscience de l'état d'angoisse de sa jeune collègue. Il réalisa alors qu'il était lui-même plutôt détendu. Alors qu'ils allaient rendre visite à un terroriste ayant appartenu entre autres au redoutable K-D… Certes, il avait déjà participé à des briefings avec Choi, mais il y avait une époque, pas si lointaine, où l'idée de l'approcher, même à travers une vitre renforcée, lui aurait tout de même donné des sueurs froides. Si on lui avait dit alors qu'il finirait par s'habituer, il n'y aurait sans doute pas cru.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il à Hagan dans le couloir. Il n'a jamais mangé personne… Enfin, à ce que je sache.

- Désolée, fit Cecilia en se fendant d'un sourire un peu crispé, c'est juste que… je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de rencontrer les gens sur qui on travaille. C'est plus facile sur un écran d'ordinateur…

Will acquiesça en souriant et haussa les épaules, rassurant :

- Vous savez, il y a encore deux ans, j'étais journaliste chargé des faits divers. J'écrivais sur des femmes enceintes qui mangent des journaux, et la CIA se rapprochait à mes yeux de la Zone 51… Et me voilà soudain à la tête d'une équipe d'analystes.

- Une équipe de trois, modéra Hagan sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ce qui ravit et rassura Will.

- Merci de ménager mes chevilles, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. »

Ils passèrent plusieurs barrières gardées avant d'arriver à la cellule de Choi Suk. Celui-ci était assis confortablement sur son canapé en cuir et regardait les informations en russe sur sa télévision « home cinema ».

« Une minute, s'il vous plaît, dit-il sans détourner le regard de l'écran où défilaient des images à propos de la réelection contestée de Vladimir Poutine à la présidence russe.

Puis lorsque le flash info se termina, il saisit la télécommande et coupa le son, avant de se tourner vers la vitre derrière laquelle se trouvaient les deux analystes, toujours installé sur le canapé.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? s'enquit alors le terroriste. »

**15 mars, Rome, Italie.**

Sydney sortit de sa chambre, prête à aller courir, lorsqu'elle vit Clode sur le pas de la porte, elle aussi en tenue. Les deux jeunes femmes se jaugèrent un moment, et finalement l'aînée proposa :

« Tu veux qu'on coure ensemble ?

- Ca me va, répondit simplement sa cadette. »

Elles eurent toutes les deux le réflexe de descendre les escaliers à petites foulées pour s'échauffer. Puis, une fois dans la rue, partirent au même rythme. Pendant un moment, néanmoins, leurs coudes et épaules se heurtèrent de temps en temps, et il y eut des hésitations quand elles devaient contourner un passant…

Au bout d'une heure de course, elles arrivèrent dans un parc et Sydney entama un sprint. Elisha se cala automatiquement sur ce rythme et elles arrivèrent coude à coude au banc visé par Sydney. Les joues bien rouges, trempées de sueur et le souffle court, elles prirent un moment pour inspirer et expirer profondément jusqu'à ce que leurs poumons cessent de les brûler. Puis Sydney tendit à Elisha la bouteille d'eau qu'elle portait à la ceinture. La jeune femme but une longue gorgée…

C'est alors que son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Elle rendit la bouteille à Sydney puis décroché, encore un peu essoufflée :

« Clode.

- …

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé, avec Jack ?

- …

- Non, tu plaisantes ? Oh, mon Dieu… Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- …

- Tu fais chier, Julian. Bon, vous ne vous êtes pas entretués ?

- …

- Très bien. Je te préviens quand on a une nouvelle mission.

- …

- Moi aussi, répondit Elisha Clode avant de raccrocher, bougeant la tête de droite à gauche d'un air incrédule.

Sydney hésita un instant, puis demanda :

- Ils ont établi un protocole de contact ?

- Oui, opina Clode.

- Et… ?

- Et _athair_ a demandé à Julian s'il couchait avec moi, énonça Elisha, semblant ne pas y croire – et surtout, ne pas savoir quoi faire de cette information.

Sydney ouvrit des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, s'indigna sa compagne. Non mais est-ce que je lui demande, moi, s'il couche encore avec Irina ?

Son aînée s'étouffa à cette idée, avant d'interroger :

- Et qu'a répondu Sark ?

- Qu'il est amoureux de moi, souffla Elisha, haussant les sourcils et roulant les yeux, ce qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son rougissement.

C'était maintenant Sydney qui ne savait trop que faire de l'information reçue. Elle choisit de raconter :

- Tu sais que j'ai été fiancée à un médecin, Danny ? Eh bien quand il a téléphoné à mon père pour lui demander sa bénédiction, le grand Jack Bristow a répondu par la métaphore d'une affiche prévenant les voisins qu'il va y avoir du bruit le soir d'une fête, qu'ils le veuillent ou non…

- La grande classe, sourit Elisha Clode avant de revenir à ses grands yeux incrédules et déroutés. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

- L'ignorer, répondit Sydney en haussant les épaules, fataliste. Bon, on rentre ? »

Et les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent d'une foulée énergique.

**Bâtiment de la CIA à Los Angeles, niveau souterrain.**

Cecilia Hagan n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle faisait face à Choi Suk, cet homme dont elle avait étudié le dossier et les exactions sous toutes les coutures. Sur le papier, c'était une décision parfaitement rationnelle d'en faire un informateur mais il était plus facile de raisonner tant qu'on n'avait pas affaire aux personnes en chair et en os. Et en même temps, imaginer que cet homme de l'autre côté de la vitre était le tueur, le terroriste décrit par son dossier, lui était presque insoutenable. Elle ignorait comment Will Tippin parvenait à rester aussi calme…

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Choi.

- Yang Jingchu, annonça Tippin. Elle a été assassinée il y a deux semaines sur ordre du Covenant. Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ?

- C'est surprenant, en effet, répondit l'informateur. Je connaissais un peu Yang Jingchu, sa fonction principale est de jouer les intermédiaires, d'organiser des rendez-vous avec d'autres organisations… Attendez, s'écria-t-il en se levant tout à coup… Vous avez dit il y a deux semaines ?

- Oui, confirma Cecilia d'une voix moins assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Son corps a été retrouvé le 3 mars dans une ruelle, mais elle est probablement morte la veille ou l'avant-veille.

- Alors cela correspondrait, fit Choi Suk, l'air songeur, sans autre précision.

- Cela correspondrait _avec quoi_ ? s'impatienta Will.

- Efremov devait vendre sa bombe au LTTE il y a tout juste deux semaines. Et il y a de fortes chances que Yang ait été chargée d'organiser la rencontre.

- Ce serait la raison de l'échec de la vente, comprit l'analyste quelques secondes avant sa subordonnée.

- Mais quelles raisons le Covenant aurait-il d'empêcher cet échange ? réagit cette dernière.

- Aucune, répliqua Choi d'un ton qui fit sentir à Cecilia qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier la suite. Si ce n'est de récupérer la bombe. »

**2 avril, Rome, Italie. Appartement de Julia Thorne.**

Elisha dessinait dans un carnet, allongée sur le canapé de « Julia », lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Sydney sortit de sa chambre, jeta un coup d'œil à sa colocataire en marmonnant : « Tu pourrais répondre… ». Puis elle ouvrit la porte.

« Salut, beauté, prononça une voix grave avec un fort accent britannique.

- Simon ? sembla s'étonner Sydney – mais qui était donc Simon, se demanda Elisha…

- Je peux entrer ? C'est Cole qui m'envoie.

Elisha se détacha pour de bon de son dessin, toute son attention fixée sur l'homme brun à l'air imbu de lui-même que sa partenaire venait de laisser entrer.

« Vous devez être Clode, supposa-t-il en l'examinant rapidement, ne s'attirant qu'un regard méprisant de la part de la mercenaire. Simon Walker, se présenta-t-il, lui tendant une main qu'elle ne serra pas.

- Tu veux t'asseoir ? proposa Julia, qui restait quant à elle debout, les bras croisés dans une posture qu'Elisha trouva très défensive.

Walker s'adossa négligemment au comptoir de la cuisine américaine, puis commença à parler :

- Cole a une mission pour nous. Il s'agit de rendre un tableau de famille à un collaborateur du Covenant, Irakli Kadze, chef de la police de Tbilissi, en Géorgie.

- En quoi ça nous concerne ? répliqua Julia, la voix dure.

- Apparemment, Kadze ferme les yeux depuis des années sur les activités du Covenant à Tbilissi, depuis assez longtemps en tout cas pour avoir rassemblé assez de documents compromettants pour exiger ce genre de choses.

- Son remplaçant serait peut-être moins gourmand, suggéra Clode.

- Cole y a pensé, évidemment, répondit le Britannique. Mais Kadze n'est pas idiot à ce point, et a pris assez de précautions pour que son petit dossier parvienne aux autorités compétentes s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit…

- Et c'est quoi, cette histoire de tableau ? interrogea Sydney. Il ne peut pas demander de l'argent, comme tout le monde ?

- De ce que j'ai compris, ce tableau appartenait à la famille de notre homme jusqu'à ce que son père soit obligé de le vendre après avoir fait faillite. Une vente bien en-dessous de sa valeur réelle déterminée après-coup par les experts du musée où il est maintenant exposé.

- Quel musée ? s'enquit Elisha Clode.

- La National Gallery. A Londres. »

1 Scène tirée de l'épisode 4 de Programme Halcyon : Retrouvailles.

2 Référence à l'épisode 4 de Programme Halcyon : Retrouvailles.


	11. Episode 10: Oeuvre de maître

Voici enfin l'épisode 10. Il était fini depuis quelques temps déjà, mais je voulais garder la possibilité de le modifier un peu si besoin. Etant donné la complexité de l'intrigue, j'espère que vous arriverez à suivre et que tout vous semblera cohérent – et si c'est le cas, c'est sans doute en grande partie grâce à mon cher beta-lecteur et beta-penseur, Gilou, qui est aussi, accessoirement, mon petit frère.

L'épisode 11 est encore loin d'être écrit. Les idées sont là, l'inspiration est de retour récemment, et je pense avoir un peu de temps entre mes partiels. Je me suis aussi mise à répertorier tous les épisodes déjà écrits grâce à un logiciel gratuit nommé StoryBook, qui permet notamment de savoir « Qui est Où, Quand » – cela était devenu indispensable puisque je ne savais plus lesquels de mes personnages étaient morts… Alias est déjà assez parsemé de résurrection sans que j'en rajoute par distraction !

Tout ça pour dire, non, je n'oublie pas Halcyon ! J'ai même très envie de finir cette fanfic, mais je ne veux pas la bâcler en écrivant sans inspiration. Je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Episode 10 : Œuvre de maître

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

**Post-saison 2 d'Alias**

_Sydney est enlevée par le Covenant, sa maison est incendiée pour faire croire à sa mort. Elle est conditionnée par le Covenant._

_Will s'est remis de ses blessures et travaille à nouveau comme analyste à la CIA._

_Sloane a été gracié en échange d'informations et dirige Omnifam. Il affirme que quand Il Dire s'est mis en marche, il a imprimé sur du papier le seul mot "Paix" et que cela lui a fait comprendre ses erreurs._

**Episodes précédents de Programme Halcyon**

_Marshall découvre sur la base de données génétique de Stuttgart que Jack et Irina ont eu une autre fille que Sydney : Elisha Clode, actuellement en détention. Irina était enceinte quand elle a simulé sa mort._

_Sydney a fait croire au Covenant qu'ils ont réussi à la conditionner et qu'elle est maintenant Julia Thorne. En réalité, elle travaille comme agent double pour Kendall et le Projet Blackhole._

_Elle a simulé l'assassinat d'Andrean Lazarey, qui l'aide maintenant à chercher des objets de Rambaldi qu'ils veulent mettre à l'abri du Covenant._

_Jack a convaincu Kendall d'utiliser Clode sur le terrain, dans le but de rechercher Sydney. Clode leurre la CIA pour s'enfuir avec l'aide de Sark, qui a été engagé par Irina, mais au dernier moment, Clode renonce à rejoindre Sark mais Jack lui dit de partir. Elle lui promet alors de continuer à chercher Sydney._

_Clode apprend que c'est Irina qui a commandité son évasion. Clode et Sark renouent leurs anciens liens._

_Pendant ce temps à Los Angeles, Kendall quitte son poste de directeur à la CIA pour se consacrer uniquement au projet Blackhole et plus précisément, à son rôle d'agent de liaison auprès de Sydney. Dixon le remplace._

_Enfin, un agent du NSC est chargé par Robert Lindsay d'assurer la liaison avec la CIA au sujet de l'évasion de Clode cet agent de liaison, c'est Lauren Reed, la femme de Michael Vaughn et une taupe du Covenant._

_Irina est engagée par le Covenant pour une mission qui reste assez mystérieuse, mais qui lui semble assez grave pour qu'elle en prévienne Jack et travaille main dans la main avec lui._

_Will, quant à lui, est placé à la tête d'une équipe d'analystes pour découvrir pourquoi Cole a rencontré différents terroristes islamistes à Riyad. Ils découvrent des e-mails adressés de Mansoor Noreen, dirigeant terroriste soudanais, à Cole, disant : « Marché conclu. Nous en aurons besoin avant la fin du mois », sans préciser de quoi il s'agit ainsi que la mort, ordonnée par le Covenant, de Yang Jingchu, intermédiaire pour le LTTE – et qui, selon Choi Suk, avait probablement été chargée d'organiser la rencontre avec Bogdan Efremov pour la vente de sa bombe atomique, rencontre dont l'échec aurait donc été causé par sa disparition._

_Clode tient sa parole : elle retrouve la piste de Sydney, grâce à Sark ainsi qu'à Will Tippin, à qui elle a révélé la vérité pour le convaincre de l'aider. Ses recherches la mènent à MacKenas Cole, qui l'engage pour devenir la partenaire – et surveiller – Julia Thorne, qui n'est autre que Sydney Bristow. Clode s'aperçoit que cette dernière joue un double jeu auprès du Covenant. Elle organise une rencontre avec Jack, qui y invite aussi Irina ces derniers apprennent ainsi que Kendall était au courant pour « Julia Thorne » depuis tout ce temps, et ils révèlent à leur fille aînée la véritable identité d'Elisha Clode._

_Celle-ci reste infiltrée avec Sydney, pour la couvrir auprès du Covenant et prétendant que ce n'est que pour qu'ils la paient. Elle s'installe à Rome avec elle. Simon Walker les briefe sur un tableau que le Covenant veut qu'elles volent._

_*_ _Générique_

**4 avril 2004, Rome, Italie. Appartement de Julia Thorne.**

Sydney, encore à moitié endormie, pénétra dans la douche, régla la température au plus haut puis mit la douchette en marche… avant de l'arrêter précipitamment en étouffant un hurlement : l'eau était glacée.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bains, cinq minutes plus tard, elle était bien plus réveillée mais d'une humeur détestable. Elle se planta, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette et mains plaquées sur ses hanches, devant sa sociopathe de colocataire, attablée devant un bol de corn flakes.

« Tu as encore utilisé toute l'eau chaude, pesta Sydney sans chercher à modérer sa mauvaise humeur.

- Ah ? réagit mollement Elisha Clode.

- Je t'explique, vitupéra-t-elle. Dans une situation de colocation, il est de bon ton d'au moins _essayer_ d'avoir l'air désolé quand on agit égoïstement. Et de ramener deux parts de nourriture à emporter, continua-t-elle, faisant référence à l'habitude de Clode de commander du thaï ou de la pizza sans lui demander ce qu'elle voulait.

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai jamais eu de colocataire, répliqua Elisha. Tout ça est nouveau pour moi, mais il me semble qu'il est aussi de bon ton de racheter du lait ou du jus d'orange quand on le finit.

- Excuse-_moi_, ma dernière colocataire était ma meilleure amie et elle s'est fait tuer1 !

- Je te signale que ma meilleure amie est morte aussi2 ! Et tu peux argumenter autant que tu voudras, dire que tu ne faisais que te défendre et que c'était elle qui t'espionnait et qu'elle avait tué Fran d'abord. Ce qui est vrai. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens. Tout comme je ne pourrais pas changer ce que _tu _ressens en disant que nous n'avons fait que ce qui était nécessaire pour atteindre nos objectifs, qu'Allison et moi avons été élevées ainsi, ou que ça n'avait _rien de personnel_, assena Clode.

- Rien de personnel, répéta Sydney dans un souffle en réalisant pour la toute première fois qu'elle et Elisha étaient capables de penser la même chose – pas en ce qui concernait la tactique ou la stratégie, mais à un sujet... personnel, justement.

Combien de fois, en effet, Sydney s'était-elle énervée contre cette expression toute faite, cette phrase martelée comme une excuse, un prétexte : _ça n'a rien de personnel _? Comme si les motivations de ceux qui vous arrachent le cœur pouvaient vous réconforter ne serait-ce qu'un peu comme si l'on pouvait délimiter clairement le personnel du professionnel, chacun dans sa case et sans impact sur l'autre… C'était cette même rage qu'elle perçut dans le ton cynico-ironique de sa toute nouvelle sœur.

- Quoi ? s'étonna cette dernière devant ce silence méditatif, interrompant le fil des pensées de Sydney, qui trouva vite une autre justification :

- Non, c'est juste la première fois que je t'entends parler de ce que tu ressens.

Elisha se contenta d'un ricanement triste.

- Depuis quand toi-même es-tu au courant que tu _ressens_ des choses ? insista l'espionne.

- Non, Sydney, la bonne question est : depuis quand ai-je compris que ces choses n'étaient pas des obstacles à refouler ? »

**4 avril, Los Angeles. Bureaux de la CIA.**

Marshall pianotait à toute vitesse sur son clavier lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui : quelqu'un entrait, puis fermait la porte. Le fait était assez rare – sa porte restait toujours ouverte – pour qu'il délaisse son travail et se retourne aussitôt.

Jack Bristow se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés. Il voulait de toute évidence de quelque chose, et Marshall ne trouvait pas particulièrement rassurant que cette requête nécessite tant d'intimité… A moins qu'il ne veule parler de Sydney ou d'Elisha Clode. Non, se reprit le génie des gadgets : il s'agissait de Jack Bristow, après tout, et il avait fallu lui soutirer péniblement chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé à propos de l'une de ses filles…

« Que savez-vous du plutonium et de l'uranium? demanda l'agent de but en blanc.

Marshall ouvrit des yeux ronds, désarçonné.

- Euh… Eh bien, ce sont des... euh, éléments chimiques, utilisés entre autres, hum… dans les bombes nucléaires. Vous comptez, euh, en construire une ?

- Je pensais plutôt à en neutraliser une, hypothétiquement bien sûr. Sans que d'autres puissent comprendre que c'est le résultat d'une action volontaire.

Marshall fronça les sourcils.

- Une bombe comme… celles des Efremov, toujours, euh… hypothétiquement ?

- Par exemple, répondit Jack.

- Eh bien, euh, la plupart des bombes atomiques contiennent un, euh… revêtement réflecteur de neutrons, entourant le matériau fissile, et qui… Enfin, c'est un peu compliqué, mais… cela permet de réduire la masse critique de matériau fissile, qui, en fait, dans une bombe, doit plutôt être, euh, super-critique, pour déclencher une explosion. Cette, hum, masse critique serait d'au moins cinquante kilogrammes d'uranium 235, ou dix kilogrammes de plutonium 239, ce qui fait, euh… beaucoup. Une bombe n'en contient en général… pas plus… de la moitié.

- Et ces réflecteurs de neutrons peuvent… s'user ? interrogea l'agent Bristow.

- En théorie, oui… Surtout si l'on pense à une bombe construite par les soviétiques il y a au moins quinze ans, voire trente de ce que l'on sait… Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, reprit Marshall après une pause : il est, euh, sans doute possible de… fabriquer un revêtement peu performant, qui aurait l'air euh… usé. Il resterait, bien sûr, à le placer dans la bombe, avec toutes les protections ad hoc, parce que, euh… enfin, uranium ou plutonium, tout ça n'est de toute façon pas très… bon, pour la santé.

- Et cela suffirait à mettre la bombe hors d'état de nuire ?

- Eh bien, il n'y aurait simplement pas assez de matière fissile pour une, hum, réaction en chaîne.

- Mais l'uranium ou le plutonium resteraient utilisables ?

- Probablement. Mais, euh… encore faudrait-il pouvoir les extraire de la bombe. On pourrait imaginer une, hum, sécurité, un programme, qui, euh… déclencherait une explosion si quelqu'un essayait de les atteindre.

- Je croyais que toute explosion serait impossible ?

- Toute explosion atomique, oui, confirma Marshall. Mais tous les types de bombes A utilisent une petite quantité d'explosifs, euh, conventionnels, pour déclencher la réaction en chaîne. Cette, hum, explosion, est censée être dirigée vers l'intérieur de la bombe, mais pour en sortir le matériau fissile, il faudrait forcément l'ouvrir, et dans ces conditions… disons qu'il ne resterait pas grand-chose des personnes se trouvant dans un rayon de dix mètres, ou même plus selon la bombe. Cela serait assez, euh, dissuasif, si la sécurité en question était, hum, facilement repérable.

- Et vous seriez capable de créer une telle sécurité ? demanda Jack Bristow, comme le génie des gadgets l'avait craint.

- Hypothétiquement, oui. Mais concrètement… j'aurais besoin de savoir de quoi il s'agit exactement. Pourquoi nous avons cette, euh, conversation, dans une pièce fermée, par exemple.

Jack soupira en se massant pensivement le sourcil, semblant s'interroger sur ce qu'il pouvait lui révéler. Cet homme avait décidément de gros soucis avec la confiance, mais qui aurait pu le lui reprocher ? Sydney, à côté, était plutôt confiante c'était chez Elisha Clode que l'on retrouvait le plus ce caractère soupçonneux.

- C'est à propos de Sydney ? tenta l'inventeur. Ou de Clode ?

- Non, répondit Bristow. Un de mes informateurs sera présent au rendez-vous entre Efremov et le LTTE, mais n'accepte de coopérer que si la CIA reste en-dehors de ça.

- Et cet… informateur, est fiable ? Je veux dire, assez pour qu'on lui confie la modification de la bombe ?

Jack haussa les épaules, fataliste.

- Toujours plus fiable que Robert Lindsay, si vous voulez mon avis… »

**10 avril 2004, Rome, Italie. Appartement de Julia Thorne.**

Sydney rentrait après avoir communiqué à Kendall les informations sur le tableau qu'elle et Clode devaient voler à Londres toutes deux n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de donner la priorité à Jack pour une mission aussi basique, et sa partenaire n'avait donc rendez-vous avec Sark que dans la soirée. Et de fait, les seules instructions de Kendall avaient été d'exécuter la mission comme prévu – le tableau visé n'ayant rien d'un trésor culturel.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et jetait son sac à main sur une commode lorsqu'elle se figea à la vue d'Elisha Clode, debout devant son miroir… en train d'enfiler un chemisier bleu sur son soutien-gorge rouge.

« Oups, désolée, prononça-t-elle, gênée.

- Non, c'est moi, s'excusa Clode. Seule ta chambre a un grand miroir et je suis, comme tu peux le voir – fit-elle en englobant d'un grand geste les vêtements étalés au sol et sur le lit – en pleine détresse vestimentaire.

- Tu t'habilles pour ton rencart avec Sark ? Bon, vus tes sous-vêtements, j'imagine que ce n'est pas la peine de t'attendre ce soir ?

Cette remarque lui valut de recevoir un T-shirt en pleine figure.

- Cessez le feu ! s'écria Sydney avant de s'approcher et de s'asseoir sur un coin du lit. Alors, quel est le problème ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi mettre. Ca fait presque un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, justifia-t-elle... J'aimerais faire bonne impression, et il m'invite au resto. Et m'habiller sans que ce soit pour une mission, ou purement fonctionnel… c'est une notion assez nouvelle.

- Aussi étrange que cela me paraisse encore, il a quand même dit qu'il était amoureux de toi, non ? Alors sois toi-même et ça devrait suffire.

- Le problème, c'est que « moi-même » est aussi une notion floue… Regarde ça, soupira-t-elle en montrant les vêtements étalés : T-shirts et pulls noirs, blancs, gris, oh, en voilà un beige ! Une jupe tailleur noire, des pantalons sombres, un chemisier blanc… Toute la panoplie pour prendre n'importe quelle apparence, n'importe quand. Mais rien de bien original.

Sydney sourit malgré elle, oubliant qu'elle était toujours en colère pour la douche froide…

- Ecoute, si cela peut t'empêcher de te plaindre, je t'emmène faire du shopping à Londres après la mission, histoire de trouver ton style et de compléter ta garde-robe. Et en attendant… – elle se leva, se dirigea vers son placard et en sortit une robe mi-longue vert émeraude, aux bretelles ornées de perles – … que dis-tu de ceci ? »

**10 avril, Los Angeles. Bureaux de la CIA.**

« Est-ce que c'est prioritaire ? répéta Will, son téléphone portable collé à l'oreille, tout en avançant dans les couloirs souterrains du bâtiment de la CIA. Je ne sais pas, Gomez, il ne s'agit que du Covenant et d'une bombe nucléaire, vous croyez que ça peut attendre deux ou trois jours ? »

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Et s'en mordit les doigts presque aussitôt il n'avait aucune envie d'être un patron autoritaire, mais aucune envie non plus de perdre du temps à répondre à des questions dont la réponse semblait évidente.

Il en était là de son dilemme auto-flagellateur, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence de l'agent de liaison du NSC, Lauren Reed.

« La cellule de Choi Suk est bien dans cette direction ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oui, continuez tout droit jusqu'aux premières barrières, les gardes vous amèneront à lui. C'est à propos de l'évasion de Clode ?

- Mon patron veut un rapport en trois exemplaires sur toute personne ayant croisé son chemin. Dont vous faites partie, d'ailleurs.

- Oh, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur le sujet. Vos trois exemplaires tiendront sur une page !

- N'étiez-vous pas opposé à l'utilisation de Clode sur le terrain ?

- Pour des raisons plutôt personnelles, je l'avoue, répondit l'analyste. Elle nous a bien eus, c'est indéniable, mais je ne crois pas pour autant qu'il y ait eu d'erreur de jugement de la part de qui que ce soit.

_Même pas la tienne en ne signalant pas la visite chez toi d'une criminelle en fuite ? _l'interrogea sa conscience. _Pas le moment, _répondit son esprit pratique.

- Très bien, je l'écrirai dans mon rapport, dit Lauren avant de reprendre sa route vers les appartements de Choi Suk. »

**10 avril, un restaurant à Rome.**

« La National Gallery, vraiment ? s'étonna Julian Sark, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et les yeux braqués dans ceux d'Elisha – avant de s'attarder une seconde sur le décolleté de la robe prêtée par Sydney.

- Eh oui, confirma Clode, ne tentant même pas de retenir le sourire radieux qui lui venait aux lèvres.

- Avete fatto la vostra scelta ancora ? intervint une serveuse qui venait de s'approcher de leur table.

- Prenderó penne alla carbonara, répondit Elisha.

- E una pizza al formaggio con un bicchiere di vino rosso, piuttosto 1982.

Une fois la serveuse repartie, Clode le taquina :

- Finalement, tu sais parler italien… dès qu'il s'agit de vin !

- Que suis-je censé comprendre ? fit-il, fronçant les sourcils et tentant en vain d'avoir l'air vexé.

- Rien, rien, gloussa Ely, les deux mains en l'air et les yeux pétillants. Donc, ce Walker nous a donné rendez-vous à Londres dans une semaine, enchaîna-t-elle sans transition.

- Il a un plan ?

- Je l'espère ! Mais il n'a rien voulu nous dire pour le moment. D'après Syd, il est toujours comme ça…

- Comme ça ? demanda Julian.

- Dégoulinant d'arrogance et tentant de s'entourer de mystère. Une sorte de genre, quoi. Je t'assure qu'à côté de lui, tu es humble et modeste !

- Que de compliments, ce soir !

- Récompense pour avoir annoncé à mon père que tu es _amoureux_ de moi.

- Et alors quoi ? C'est vrai, répliqua-t-il avec une impertinence désarmante, tenant la main de sa compagne.

- Moi aussi, répondit Elisha avec un sourire faussement agacé. »

13 avril 2004, Los Angeles.

** Jack Bristow sortit de sa voiture, garée devant son immeuble, composa le digicode et pénétra dans le hall d'entrée. Il ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres et récupéra les quelques factures et pamphlets publicitaires qu'elle contenait, avant de prendre l'ascenseur.**

**Feuilletant distraitement son tas de courrier, il repéra immédiatement une publicité pas comme les autres. Vantant un restaurant italien nommé **_**Milo's**_**, elle venait de Sark lui-même.**

**Lors de leur rencontre en personne un mois plus tôt, les deux hommes avaient, outre leur charmante conversation à propos d'Elisha – qui laissait Jack aussi perplexe que traumatisé – convenu d'un protocole de contact. Ils ne pouvaient en effet pas se retrouver à chaque fois que le Covenant confiait une mission aux deux sœurs, Jack ayant des obligations à la CIA et aucun d'entre eux ne pouvant se permettre d'être vu en compagnie de l'autre…**

**Ils avaient mis en place un code simple : le message était composé d'un certain nombre de lettres dont la position sur la page avait été définie auparavant – Jack avait donc mémorisé une série de chiffres qui lui permettrait de décoder cette brochure, tout comme les prochains messages que Sark lui enverrait. C'était, en quelque sorte, une version inversée du code d'Ottendorf, où le repère prédéfini était une liste de chiffres plutôt qu'un texte.**

**1.13 – treizième lettre de la première ligne 2.4 – quatrième lettre de la seconde ligne… Une fois décodé, le message était : **_**National Gallery – Londres – vol de tableau. Ordres Kendall : accomplir mission.**_

**Ce fut un soulagement d'apprendre que Sydney et Elisha n'avaient qu'une mission de routine, car Jack aurait bien assez de raisons de se faire du souci, les jours suivants.**

17 avril 2004, Istanbul, Turquie. 23:00.

Irina prit une grande inspiration, les mains posées sur le volant, avant d'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture et de sortir, l'air déterminé. A quelques mètres, sur ce parking au bord du Bosphore, se tenaient les cinq hommes et femme qui composaient l'équipe dont le Covenant lui avait confié le commandement. Tous étaient entièrement vêtus de noir et portaient sur la tête un bonnet qui se transformerait en cagoule le moment venu. Tous, elle le savait, étaient également munis d'un gilet pare-balles et d'au moins une arme de poing en plus du P-90 qu'ils tenaient entre leurs mains.

Puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'entrée de service du Palais de Dolmabahçe, lieu de rencontre fixé par le LTTE et Bogdan Efremov pour la vente de la bombe atomique de ce dernier – apparemment, le conservateur du Palais était un sympathisant du LTTE et avait donné leur soirée aux gardiens. De fait, ils ne croisèrent personne, ni dans les grandioses jardins, ni en pénétrant dans l'aile sud. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé, et l'équipe avança furtivement jusqu'à l'escalier de cristal où devait avoir lieu l'échange.

Ils arrivèrent par le palier supérieur de l'escalier, dont ils venaient de couper l'éclairage ainsi ils se fondaient dans l'obscurité. Les représentants du LTTE, Bogdan Efremov et ses gardes du corps se trouvaient quant à eux en bas des escaliers, en pleine lumière.

Irina ferma le poing en levant le bras bien haut pour signifier à son équipe d'attendre. Accroupie devant la rambarde en cristal de Baccarat, elle observait attentivement la scène se déroulant en contrebas : après quelques mots échangés, un membre du LTTE ouvrit une sacoche contenant des diamants bruts – le meilleur moyen de paiement pour une telle somme. Deux des molosses d'Efremov apportèrent alors la bombe atomique.

A ce moment, Irina ouvrit le poing et fit un signe circulaire pour ordonner aux hommes du Covenant de se déployer autour des rambardes. Prêts à tirer, ils n'attendaient plus que ses ordres.

Elle adopta un pas de loup pour descendre l'escalier, penchée de façon à ce que ses hommes ne la voient pas. Une fois arrivée au milieu de celui-ci, elle se recroquevilla près de la rambarde puis, seulement, donna son feu vert par radio :

« On y va. Laissez-moi seulement Efremov. »

Cinq P-90 se mirent en action et en quelques secondes, la moitié des personnes à l'étage inférieur étaient à terre. Irina utilisa elle aussi son arme, la dirigeant vers sa propre équipe elle avait tué deux de ses hommes avant même que le LTTE et les gardes du corps d'Efremov n'aient eu le temps de riposter. Mais quand ils le firent, ce fut une véritable fusillade qui éclata, et Irina ne put s'empêcher de penser une seconde au magnifique cristal ornant cet escalier… Puis elle tira une balle de plus, pour éliminer le dernier membre vivant de son équipe. Elle se releva et reprit sa descente de l'escalier.

Bogdan Efremov était au centre de la pièce, allongé, tentant de se traîner jusqu'à un pistolet malgré une jambe sanguinolente. Irina éloigna l'arme en question d'un petit coup de pied, puis saisit l'homme par les cheveux et finit de l'assommer d'un coup de coude. Et tira une rafale de balles vers le sol.

**17 avril, Londres, Royaume-Uni. 21:30**3**.**

Sydney respira un bon coup avant de monter les escaliers, de passer sous les colonnes et d'entrer dans la National Gallery au bras de Simon. Elle portait une robe de cocktail rouge à paillettes et une parure diamants et rubis son cavalier avait endossé son plus beau smoking et un nœud papillon.

La National Gallery organisait, comme tous les ans, une soirée pour ses plus généreux donateurs – qui lui permettaient de rester gratuite d'accès. Le vestibule principal, le hall central et quelques salles d'expositions avaient été convertis en salle de réception pour quelques heures les guichets d'achat de brochures avaient été remplacées par un bar, et des serveurs patrouillaient parmi les invités pour ne jamais laisser leur verre vide – après tout, certains décideraient du montant de leur prochaine contribution le soir-même, alors une légère ébriété ne pouvait faire de mal à personne !

Comment Simon était-il parvenu à se faire inviter ? Avec les relations du Covenant, cela ne devait pas être bien compliqué. De tout ce que Sydney savait, il était tout à fait possible que le Covenant subventionne réellement la National Gallery.

Dans tous les cas, ils étaient là et avaient un tableau à voler. Clode était restée dans le van qu'ils avaient garé dans une petite rue toute proche, et s'occuperait de la partie électronique de la mission. C'était Sydney qui emmènerait le tableau quant à Simon, il servirait de diversion – ce qui lui allait comme un gant, plaisanta mentalement l'espionne pour calmer un peu ses nerfs.

Une coupe de champagne à la main, les complices montèrent l'escalier menant au hall principal, puis pénétrèrent dans l'une des salles d'exposition accessibles aux invités, à l'ouest – le tableau de Kadze se trouvait trois galeries plus loin, dans une salle d'exposition temporaire. Ils se consultèrent d'un coup d'œil avant de se mettre en action. Puis Simon assena un coup de poing monumental à un autre invité, un parfait inconnu.

« Ca t'apprendra à coucher avec la femme des autres, cria-t-il, l'air furieux.

- Mais monsieur, répondit l'autre, abasourdi, je ne vous c… »

Mais Simon l'interrompit d'un second coup de poing. Une garde et l'un des invités se précipitèrent sur lui pour le calmer, mais il se débattit comme un beau diable … jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la robe rouge de Julia Thorne disparaître dans le couloir, de l'autre côté du ruban délimitant la zone accessible aux invités.

17 avril, Istanbul, Turquie. 23:45.

« J'ai la bombe, signala Irina, au volant de sa voiture, en téléphonant d'un kit mains libres.

- Et l'argent ? s'enquit MacKenas Cole à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Des diamants, répondit la mercenaire. Je les ai. Quant à Bogdan Efremov, il n'est plus en position de se plaindre.

- Excellent ! se réjouit-il – Irina pouvait presque l'imaginer se lécher les babines. Tout est donc prêt pour la phase deux ?

- A part un tout petit détail : je n'ai plus d'équipe. Vos hommes ne sont pas excellents pour éviter les balles…

- Bah, répliqua Cole comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple problème d'intendance une autre équipe vous attendra au second lieu de rendez-vous. Prenez-en soin, tout de même ! »

**17 avril, Los Angeles. Bureaux de la CIA. 14:00. **

Lauren avait prévenu le Covenant des avancées de l'équipe de Tippin à propos de la bombe atomique. Rien de dramatique, avait assuré Cole : ils n'auraient pas le temps d'empêcher l'opération. Cela avait été une distraction agréable, mais il lui avait fallu revenir à ses entretiens dans le cadre de l'évasion de Clode – Robert Lindsay commençait à s'impatienter.

« Vous avez une minute ? demanda-t-elle en frappant doucement à la porte de Marshall Flinkman.

- Oh, Lauren ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant, faisant par la même occasion tomber le stylo qu'il tenait entre les mains. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, répondit l'agent de liaison avec un sourire. Vous devriez venir dîner à la maison un de ces soirs, Michael serait ravi de vous voir. Vous pouvez amener quelqu'un.

- Eh bien en fait, oui, je… il faudra que je demande à Carrie.

- Je serais ravie de la rencontrer. Bon, ne perdons pas plus de temps que nécessaire : je dois vous poser quelques questions à propos d'Elisha Clode, que ce soit fait une bonne fois pour toutes.

- D… D'accord, répondit Marshall, commençant déjà à transpirer.

- Vous étiez chargée de la surveiller lorsqu'elle effectuait des recherches informatiques, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, enfin… au début.

- Et vous n'avez jamais remarqué quoi que ce soit de suspect ?

- Eh bien, euh, non, mais vous savez, elle est extrêmement douée avec les ordinateurs. Et c'est très compliqué de contrôler le travail de quelqu'un d'autre, alors je ne peux vraiment pas… garantir, que, euh, elle ne nous a pas manipulés pendant ces séances.

- Qu'avez-vous pensé de la décision de l'envoyer sur le terrain ?

- Euh, en fait, pas grand-chose… Ce n'est pas vraiment mon, hum, domaine d'expertise.

- Mais vous avez tout de même été témoin de plusieurs événements déterminants pendant son séjour ici. D'après vous, y a-t-il eu des erreurs de jugement ?

Le génie des gadgets se mit à transpirer plus encore, à s'agiter et à cligner des yeux. Chez n'importe qui d'autre, le dixième de ces signes de nervosité aurait indiqué à coup sûr de vilains secrets, mais Lauren connaissait suffisamment Marshall pour savoir que c'était plus ou moins son état normal, surtout lorsqu'on lui demandait de prendre position sur un sujet quel qu'il soit. Mais le fait était qu'elle n'en tirerait rien tant qu'il serait dans un tel état de panique.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de faire une chasse aux sorcières, Marshall, énonça-t-elle d'une voix des plus apaisantes. Il me faut juste autant d'éléments que possible pour rendre un rapport objectif et éviter que la même chose n'arrive à nouveau.

- Je… je ne sais pas, balbutia le technicien. Je crois que tout le monde ici était, euh, tout à fait conscient de, hum… la dangerosité de mademoiselle Clode. Bien sûr, on peut toujours… chercher des erreurs, mais je ne pense pas… que cela puisse vraiment donner un sens à, euh… tout ça.

- Je suis de votre avis, affirma Lauren. Croyez-moi, jouer les inspecteurs de travaux finis n'est pas ma mission favorite ! Juste pour mémoire, savez-vous qui de Bristow ou Kendall a eu l'idée d'utiliser Clode sur le terrain en premier ?

- Euh, je ne saurais pas dire, je crois qu'ils sont assez vite… tombés d'accord, en fait.

- On m'a dit que l'agent Bristow l'avait suggéré ?

- C'est, euh, c'est possible, réagit Marshall, évitant le contact visuel.

- Et pour l'arrêt de l'utilisation de la capsule de poison que vous aviez mise au point ?

- Uh… eh bien, personne n'était vraiment ravi, mais après le, euh, l'incident de Buenos Aires, Clode a posé des, hum, conditions précises pour continuer à collaborer. Au point où c'en était, je crois sincèrement qu'on ne pouvait pas… faire autrement. »

**17 avril, Londres, Royaume-Uni. Non loin de la National Gallery. 22:00.**

Elisha sourit à la vue du petit manège de ses complices sur l'un de ses écrans d'ordinateur. Elle s'était connectée au réseau de surveillance de la National Gallery en hackant simplement leur système Wi-fi – cela lui avait tout de même pris une bonne heure, mais elle avait maintenant accès à toutes les caméras ainsi qu'au système de sécurité du musée.

« Aucun garde jusqu'au tableau, signala-t-elle par radio.

- Bien reçu, répondit « Julia ».

Quelques secondes plus tard, cette dernière se trouvait devant _Banquet à Tbilissi_, huile sur toile cirée par Niko Pirosmani, datant de 1918. L'artiste naïf, considéré comme le peintre national par nombre de Géorgiens, avait vécu dans la pauvreté et troqué de nombreux tableaux contre le gîte et le couvert, ce qui expliquait comment ce _Banquet _avait atterri dans la famille d'Irakli Kadze, qui avait dû le revendre sans réaliser la cote de Pirosmani sur le marché de la peinture.

- Prête pour le blackout, signala Sydney.

- OK. Tu auras trente secondes à partir de 3, 2, 1… maintenant. »

Les lumières s'éteignirent soudain dans tout le bâtiment – Elisha venait de couper l'électricité. C'était le seul moyen de déconnecter les détecteurs de pression placés derrière le tableau, sans avertir l'équipe de sécurité que quelqu'un en avait après les tableaux. Le générateur de secours se mettrait en marche en trente secondes, et tout le monde penserait à une coupure accidentelle.

18 avril, Istanbul, Turquie. 00:30.

Irina se gara près de l'entrepôt désaffecté fixé comme lieu de rendez-vous pour la seconde partie de sa soirée. Cinq hommes sortirent d'une autre voiture.

« Cole nous envoie, dit l'un d'entre eux.

Cette équipe ressemblait énormément à la précédente, si l'on exceptait l'absence de femmes plus que des critères de recrutement, c'était un moule de fabrication que le Covenant semblait utiliser. Irina se mit en marche vers l'entrepôt, et ils lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Le bâtiment, entièrement vide, brillait dans une lumière aveugle. Six personnes étaient déjà présentes : quatre gardes du corps arabes entouraient un grand homme à la peau noire et au crâne rasé, et un autre, plus petit, de type persan. Irina les identifia immédiatement comme Mansoor Noreen, terroriste soudanais, et Behram Bakhtior, islamiste iranien. Selon Cole, Noreen avait été désigné porte-parole des mouvements terroristes avec lesquels le Covenant était en affaires et Bakhtior servait en quelque sorte de guide spirituel – si l'on pouvait qualifier de spirituel tout ce qui avait trait au djihad. Ce dernier ainsi que les gardes du corps fixaient Irina, l'air incontestablement désapprobateur – ses cheveux avaient beau être attachés et le col de son T-shirt assez haut, sa tenue restait tout à fait impudique selon leurs codes…

« Bonsoir, messieurs, prononça-t-elle en s'adressant plus spécifiquement à Noreen, qui en bon homme d'affaires ne s'occupait ni du sexe ni de la tenue de son interlocutrice. Vous avez le manuscrit ?

- Vous avez la bombe ?

Deux des membres de la nouvelle équipe d'Irina portèrent la bombe jusqu'à Mansoor Noreen, mais ne la déposèrent pas avant que ce dernier n'ait tendu un porte-documents noir à Irina. Tandis qu'un des gardes du corps des islamistes s'approchait de l'engin pour l'examiner, l'espionne ouvrit le porte-documents qui renfermait un manuscrit de Rambaldi. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour savoir qu'il était authentique – l'avantage d'avoir passé des années à courir aux quatre coins de la planète pour réunir le travail de l'inventeur – et elle fit alors signe à ses hommes.

Les six du Covenant sortirent rapidement de leurs poches un mini masque à gaz et le plaquèrent contre leur visage alors même qu'une petite fiole qu'Irina venait de lâcher s'écrasait au sol. Avant que l'autre équipe n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le liquide contenu dans la fiole se transformait déjà au contact de l'air en un gaz qui ne tarda pas à faire sentir son effet. Noreen, Bakhtior et leurs gorilles de compagnie s'écroulèrent les uns après les autres, morts.

**17 avril, Londres, Royaume-Uni. National Gallery. 22:30.**

Toutes les lumières du musée restèrent éteintes pendant trente secondes, puis se rallumèrent. Les invités en tenue de soirée se regardèrent les uns les autres, encore sous le coup de la surprise, et Simon entendit la conversation radio d'un des gardes :

« Tout est OK ici. Envoie quand même une ronde dans les salles d'expo, on ne sait jamais. »

Buvant une gorgée de champagne, Simon revint à sa conversation avec l'homme qu'il avait frappé moins de cinq minutes plus tôt – après de plates excuses de la part de l'agresseur, ils avaient ri du malentendu et s'était mis à discuter politique – tout en jetant de discrets coups d'œil vers la galerie dans laquelle Julia s'était glissée. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle avait eu assez de temps – et à faire bonne figure.

Il parvint finalement à s'éclipser et sortit de la National Gallery avec son téléphone portable à l'oreille, comme s'il s'éloignait pour prendre un appel important.

Il rejoignit alors le van le plus calmement possible, pour ne pas attirer l'attention vérifia que la rue était déserte, puis ouvrit la porte latérale du van et y entra. A l'intérieur, Clode devant ses écrans d'ordinateur, et Julia, qui lui tendit en souriant un rouleau de toile cirée.

_ A l'extinction des lumières, Sydney retira le tableau du mur et le posa précautionneusement face au sol. Puis elle utilisa sa bague pour arracher les agrafes qui reliaient la toile cirée au bois du cadre, roula cette dernière et la remplaça par le rouleau de toile cirée quasi identique qui se trouvait dans son sac, qu'elle fixa avec une agrafeuse – Marshall, lui, aurait sans doute trouvé un moyen pour que sa bague serve à la fois d'agrafeuse et d'arrache-agrafes… L'opération avait pris un peu moins de vingt secondes._

_Puis elle raccrocha le cadre au mur et se mit à courir vers l'ouest, passant directement de la salle d'exposition temporaire à l'Aile Sainsbury, avant de s'engager dans les escaliers, dont elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre sur deux étages, tandis que sa montre sonnait pour annoncer qu'il ne lui restait que cinq secondes avant la mise en marche du générateur de secours._

_« Clode, je suis au rez-de-chaussée, annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie._

_- Ouverture de la porte dans 3, 2, 1, go. »_

_Sydney poussa la porte et se retrouva sur Trafalgar Square, à moins d'une centaine de mètres de l'entrée principale de la National Gallery. Elle ne se retourna pas une seule seconde, mais supposa que les lumières s'étaient rallumées aussitôt après la fermeture de la porte._

« Je vous présente _Banquet à Tbilissi_, annonça Julia Thorne en montrant la toile cirée déroulée à ses complices, un prêt exceptionnel de la National Gallery. »

17 avril, Los Angeles. 15:00.

**Will Tippin s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte de Dixon lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une femme noire aux cheveux courts.**

**« Directeur Chase, salua-t-il, surpris, alors qu'elle s'éloignait.**

**L'analyste passa la tête par la porte restée entrouverte.**

**- Oh, Will, entrez, l'enjoignit Dixon. Du nouveau pour la bombe A ?**

**- Un rapport vient d'arriver de Turquie. Les cadavres de plusieurs russes et de membres connus du LTTE ont été retrouvés à Istanbul il y a un peu moins de deux heures – vingt-trois heures quinze, heure locale. **

**- Le Covenant ?**

**- C'est une possibilité. Les impacts de balle indiquent qu'il y avait un troisième groupe sur place, et comme ni la bombe ni l'argent n'ont été retrouvés, on peut supposer que ce troisième groupe les a récupérés.**

**- Mon Dieu… Cela veut dire…**

**- Qu'il est probable que le Covenant ait une bombe nucléaire en sa possession au moment où je vous parle. »**

18 avril, Johannesburg, Afrique du Sud. 17:00.

« Les autorités turques ont annoncé que six terroristes islamistes sont morts à Istanbul lors de l'intervention des forces de l'ordre pour les arrêter, annonça une jeune présentatrice blonde aux informations télévisées américaines. L'on ignore encore s'ils étaient affiliés à une organisation terroriste en particulier, mais ils transportaient un engin explosif dont la police turque n'a pas précisé la nature. Acculés par les policiers, les terroristes se seraient donné la mort grâce à un gaz toxique non identifié, sans doute pour éviter d'être interrogés. »

Cole fit un large sourire en éteignant l'écran de sa télévision, avant de retourner son fauteuil pivotant pour faire face à Irina, assise de l'autre côté de son bureau.

« Ma chère, c'est ce que l'on appelle une opération réussie. Le chef de la police d'Istanbul est ravi de prouver à ses supérieurs et à l'opinion internationale qu'il agit concrètement contre le terrorisme, et nos partenaires islamistes sont persuadés que leurs amis se sont faits arrêter _après_ l'échange et donc, n'ont rien à nous reprocher. Oui, vraiment, on ne peut guère se plaindre que de la mauvaise qualité du matériel soviétique…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne fonctionne pas dans la bombe, exactement ? s'enquit Irina.

- Apparemment, le revêtement réflecteur entourant le plutonium s'est usé. Nous espérions utiliser le plutonium lui-même, mais une sécurité interne a été prévue pour éviter ce scénario, et nos analystes ne parviennent pas à la déjouer. Bah, nous avons déjà le manuscrit et les diamants, ce n'est pas si mal.

- Le beurre et l'argent du beurre, sourit Irina. Et tant pis pour le sourire de la crémière… »

_ Une combinaison protectrice dans le coffre de la voiture d'Irina Derevko..._

_Le revêtement réflecteur usé fabriqué par Marshall…_

_Une page d'instructions pour configurer la sécurité de la bombe…_

_Une heure d'intervalle entre les deux échanges…_

_Une équipe éliminée au Palais de Dolmabahçe, une équipe attendant devant l'entrepôt…_

18 avril, Londres. 17:00.

« Alors ? interrogea la voix de Sydney à travers le rideau rouge des cabines d'essayage.

- Je ne sais pas, marmonna Ely. Qu'est-ce qu'on a déjà ?

- Un jean, quelques débardeurs flashy, un pantalon noir, un autre gris à rayures, une veste en cuir et un chemisier vert anis, énuméra Sydney. Ecoute, si tu ne sors pas, c'est moi qui entre !

Obéissant de mauvais gré, Elisha tira le rideau pour révéler une jupe plissée en cuir noir lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux et un chemisier rouge à manches courtes, d'inspiration asiatique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? s'enquit la jeune femme, hésitante.

- C'est joli, ça te va bien. Mais qu'est-ce que toi, tu en penses ?

Elisha se retourna vers le miroir de la cabine d'essayage, s'observant encore une fois sous toutes les coutures.

- J'aime bien. Oui, ça me plaît.

- Ok, on les prend, trancha Sydney.

- Au fait, j'ai reçu un message de Tippin. J'ai été obligée de lui demander de l'aide pour te retrouver, et maintenant, il s'inquiète.

- Attends, ralentis, protesta Sydney. Will t'a aidé ? Volontairement ?

- Tout à fait, se défendit Elisha. Je n'avais même pas un canif sur moi. Lui, par contre, a maintenant un charmant Smith & Wesson à sa cheville. J'ai beau considérer que c'est le minimum de sécurité dans le monde où l'on vit, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en sentir un peu responsable…

Sydney sourit à cet aveu, se laissant encore une fois attendrir contre sa volonté.

- Donc, reprit Clode sur un ton plus froid, que dois-je lui répondre ?

- Que je suis en sécurité d'après ce que tu sais, rien de plus.

- Il ne va pas s'en contenter.

- Il le faudra bien. Savoir ce qu'il en est ne ferait que le mettre en danger… Je lui ai assez compliqué la vie. Allez, rhabille-toi, je vais payer.

- Sydney ? la rappela Ely alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà. Merci. Pour cet après-midi.

L'espionne haussa les épaules pour écarter le sujet, avant de demander :

- Tu es satisfaite ?

- Mieux que ça, répondit sa sœur avec un sourire tranquille qui se reflétait jusque dans ses yeux. Heureuse. »

19 avril, Los Angeles, bureaux de la CIA. 8:00.

Se connectant à Internet, Jack Bristow lut sur la partie « news » de sa page d'accueil : « Fusillade au Palais de Dolmabahçe, à Istanbul ». Il cliqua sur le lien vers l'article complet.

« Pendant la nuit du 17 au 18 avril, une fusillade a eu lieu dans le célèbre escalier de cristal du Palais de Dolmabahçe, à Istanbul, Turquie. Les circonstances exactes restent à déterminer, ainsi que l'identité des responsables et le moyen qui leur a permis d'entrer dans ce lieu historique. L'on sait d'ores et déjà qu'une douzaine de cadavres a été découverte, et qu'au moins deux blessés graves ont été arrêtés et hospitalisés.  
Les dégâts matériels ont été décrits par le Ministre de la Culture Ertuğrul Günay comme « catastrophiques et peut-être irréversibles » en effet, le cristal de Baccarat et le bois d'acajou composant les rampes de l'escalier a été endommagé, voire détruit, en plusieurs endroits.  
Les secours ont pu arriver sur place quelques minutes seulement après les faits grâce à une dénonciation anonyme. »

_Istanbul, une trentaine d'heures plus tôt._

_ Les ambulances se garèrent devant le Palais et on en sortit des brancards que l'on emmena directement dans la salle de l'escalier de cristal. Les ambulanciers commencèrent à s'activer autour des victimes, pour la plupart déjà mortes._

_L'une d'entre elles, cependant, était en pleine forme, si l'on exceptait une bosse sur la tête et une balle dans la jambe. Son ambulancier commença par lui injecter un sédatif avant de le placer dans un sac mortuaire. Le sac fut hissé sur un brancard, et le brancard emmené jusqu'à une ambulance qui démarra quelques secondes plus tard._

_Regardant le Palais de Dolmabahçe s'éloigner dans son rétroviseur, l'ambulancier composa un numéro enregistré sur son téléphone portable :_

_« Irina ? C'est bon, j'ai Efremov. Quelle surprise sera la sienne quand il se réveillera dans une cellule, promu informateur du FSB ! Merci pour le cadeau._

_- Merci à toi, petite sœur. »_

**25 avril, Rome, Italie. Appartement de Julia Thorne.**

Elisha avait couru et couru et n'avait pas vu le temps passer il faisait nuit noire depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle arriva à l'appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible et se précipita à pas de loup vers la salle de bains. Entrant dans la douche, elle dut retenir un éclat de rire à la vue du post-it jaune fluo collé au robinet : « N'utilises pas toute l'eau chaude ». Ses traits gardèrent la marque d'un sourire, d'abord amusé puis simplement content.

Dans certains cas, la communication par post-it était sans doute une façon de s'éviter, de retarder une confrontation mais il n'y avait jamais eu de véritable communication entre les deux sœurs, aussi cette note était-elle plutôt un bon signe, qu'Ely interpréta comme un premier pas vers elle. La balle était dans son camp.

Aussi le lendemain matin, avant d'aller courir, prit-elle le temps de rédiger une note à son tour.

Ce matin-là, lorsque Sydney, tout juste levée, ouvrit le frigo, elle trouva un autre post-it : « Il doit rester un peu d'eau chaude. Je ramène des bagels, peux-tu me laisser du lait ? ». Et elle aussi esquissa un sourire.

1 Référence à Francie Calfo (Fran), la meilleure amie et colocataire de Sydney pendant les saisons 1 et 2, qu'Allison Doren, son double parfait grâce au projet Helix, a tuée pour la remplacer.

2 Référence à Allison Doren, qui avant d'être soumise au projet Helix, était l'une des enfants du Programme Halcyon, comme Sark et Clode. C'était la meilleure amie d'Elisha.

3 C'est-à-dire quasiment au même moment : quand il est 21h à Londres, il est 23h en Turquie et 13h à Los Angeles.


	12. Episode 11: Lumière sur le passé

J'ai tellement, tellement honte de tarder autant pour chaque épisode, si vous saviez ! Mais pendant l'année scolaire, je n'ai pas toujours beaucoup de temps, et même quand j'en ai, j'ai rarement la tranquillité d'esprit nécessaire pour écrire plus d'une page à la fois. C'est plus simple d'écrire quelques petits oneshots qui n'exigent pas trop de concentration…

Enfin bon, l'histoire avance, tout doucement, certes, mais elle avance et continuera à avancer ! Je vais essayer de finir l'épisode 12 et peut-être l'épisode 13 pendant les grandes vacances, mais je ne promets rien. Le plus simple reste de s'abonner à cette fic pour recevoir une notification dès que je publie un nouvel épisode.

Dans tous les cas, merci à ceux qui continuent à s'accrocher, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques sur l'intrigue, les personnages, d'éventuelles erreurs qui seraient passé à travers le filet, etc.

Programme Halcyon a maintenant son propre site internet: http:/halcyon.. J'y publie, en plus des épisodes, des "dossiers top-secrets" avec bios et photos de persos et explications sur les organisations ; un forum, un livre d'or... Jusqu'au 31 août 2011, il y a aussi un concours d'écriture en ligne.

Et comme toujours, tous mes remerciements à mon beta-lecteur, dont deux des nombreux talents m'ont été d'une aide inestimable dans l'écriture de cet épisode : les énigmes et une bonne connaissance des techniques des forces spéciales et des tueurs à gages.

PS : étant une habituée des VO, j'ai toujours un peu de mal entre tutoiement et vouvoiement. Sark et Sydney sont censés se vouvoyer, certes, mais je passe vite au tutoiement car ça fait vraiment trop formel, surtout dans la situation qui se développe.

J'ai décidé que Jack et Katya se tutoieraient directement, parce que ça sonne mieux dans ma tête, voilà. En fait, quand j'ai commencé à rédiger cet épisode j'étais persuadée qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés dans la série, et n'ai réalisé que plus tard que Katya fait sa première apparition dans la saison 3 – incroyable, pour moi c'est un perso phare de la série ! Bref, j'ai donc pensé mes dialogues avec plus de familiarité que je ne l'aurais fait autrement, mais je trouve que ça leur va plutôt pas mal – à vous de juger !

* * *

Episode 11 : Lumière sur le passé

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

_**Certains des évènements décrits ci-dessous se sont déroulés dans la saison 2 d'Alias, mais la plupart ont eu lieu lors des 10 premiers épisodes d'Halcyon.**_

_La maison de Sydney est incendiée pour faire croire à sa mort et elle est enlevée par le Covenant. Sydney fait croire au Covenant qu'ils ont réussi à la conditionner et qu'elle est maintenant Julia Thorne. En réalité, elle travaille comme agent double pour Kendall et le Projet Blackhole._

_Marshall découvre sur la base de données génétique de Stuttgart que Jack et Irina ont eu une autre fille que Sydney : Elisha Clode, actuellement en détention. Irina était enceinte quand elle a simulé sa mort._

_Jack convainc Kendall d'utiliser Clode sur le terrain, dans le but de rechercher Sydney. Clode leurre la CIA pour s'enfuir avec l'aide de Sark, qui a été engagé par Irina, mais au dernier moment, Clode renonce à rejoindre Sark mais Jack lui dit de partir. Elle lui promet alors de continuer à chercher Sydney._

_Clode tient sa parole : elle retrouve la piste de Sydney, grâce à Sark ainsi qu'à Will Tippin, à qui elle a révélé la vérité pour le convaincre de l'aider. Ses recherches la mènent à MacKenas Cole, qui l'engage pour surveiller Julia Thorne en devenant sa partenaire. Clode s'aperçoit que cette dernière joue un double jeu auprès du Covenant, organise une rencontre pleine de révélations avec Jack et Irina._

_Clode reste infiltrée auprès de Sydney, pour la couvrir auprès du Covenant et prétendant que ce n'est que pour recevoir son salaire. Elle s'installe à Rome avec elle tandis que Sark devient agent de liaison entre elle et Jack, qui n'a pas l'intention de confier aveuglément le sort de Sydney à Kendall, qui lui a laissé croire qu'elle était morte pendant des mois._

_Suite à l'évasion de Clode, Kendall quitte son poste de directeur pour se consacrer uniquement à son rôle d'agent de liaison auprès de Sydney. Dixon le remplace à la tête de la division._

_Un agent de liaison du NSC est chargé par Robert Lindsay d'écrire un rapport au sujet de l'évasion de Clode cet agent de liaison, c'est Lauren Reed, la femme de Michael Vaughn et une taupe du Covenant._

_Will s'est remis des blessures causées par Allison Doren et travaille à nouveau comme analyste à la CIA. Il est placé à la tête d'une équipe d'analystes pour découvrir pourquoi Cole a rencontré différents terroristes islamistes à Riyad._

_En fait, le Covenant leur a promis une bombe atomique, qu'ils volent à Bogdan Efremov lors de la vente au LTTE. Pour cette opération, ils ont engagé Irina, qui en a prévenu Jack, l'enjeu lui semblant trop important. Celui-ci lui a donné des instructions pour rendre la bombe atomique inopérante sans qu'on la suspecte, et elle a par ailleurs contacté sa sœur Katya, qui, déguisée en ambulancier, a récupéré Bogdan Efremov qui va devenir malgré lui un informateur du FSB._

_*_ _Générique *_

**15 juin 2004, Rome, appartement d'Elisha et Julia.**

Après un détour par la cabine téléphonique « désaffectée » qui lui permettait de contacter Kendall (1), Sydney rentrait chez elle. Ouvrant la porte et accrochant son sac à main au porte-manteau, elle remarqua des cadavres de boîte de pizza et de canettes de bières dans le salon… Et se souvint que Sark était censé passer discuter avec Elisha, juste avant de les voir – en train de s'embrasser, allongés sur le canapé…

« Vous ne pourriez pas faire ça ailleurs ? s'indigna Sydney, mi-amusée mi-dégoûtée.

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent rapidement et se levèrent, embarrassés.

- Désolée, on s'est… laissés emporter, s'excusa Elisha en mettant ses mains dans ses poches pour se donner une contenance.

- Tu te ramollis, Clode, plaisanta Julian pour dissimuler sa gêne. Jamais tu n'aurais laissé ça arriver à l'époque d'Halcyon.

- A l'époque d'Halcyon, on se serait fait tuer pour « ça » !

- Ah non, rectifia-t-il. _Je_ me serais fait tuer et tu aurais été envoyée en pension, c'est ce qui se passe quand ta mère te surprend avec ton copain.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Trop tôt pour en rire ? supposa-t-il.

- Un petit peu, soupira Ely. Mais j'apprécie la tentative.

C'était la première fois depuis le début de leur cohabitation que Sydney voyait Clode et Sark ensemble, et elle fut stupéfaite de la complicité qui semblait les lier, du visage qu'ils donnaient à voir, si différent de celui auquel l'espionne était habituée. Cela ne faisait au fond que confirmer l'intuition qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'Elisha parlait de lui, même évasivement : bien que Sydney ne comprenne pas comment, ces deux là se rendaient heureux. Mieux, ils semblaient avoir une influence positive l'un sur l'autre.

- Vous avez parlé à Kendall ? s'enquit Sark.

- Il veut qu'on échange la lampe avec une réplique que Blackhole va fabriquer d'après croquis. Echange dans les toilettes de l'aéroport d'Al-Alamein avant le décollage du vol retour.

- Très bien, je transmettrai les détails à Jack. Bonne soirée, prononça-t-il avant de sortir en fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant les deux sœurs seules dans l'appartement.

- Il reste un peu de pizza ? s'enquit Sydney en se servant un verre de vin.

Elisha lui tendit la boîte pour toute réponse, et Sydney prit l'une des deux parts restantes Ely se saisit de la seconde.

**16 juin, Los Angeles, bureaux de la CIA.**

Jack Bristow pénétra dans le bureau du directeur Dixon, où se trouvaient déjà Will Tippin et une jeune femme – une analyste junior, si sa mémoire était fidèle. Will semblait troublé. Cela rappelait étrangement une autre situation à Jack, une conversation ayant eu lieu plus d'un mois plus tôt.

_Will était entré dans son bureau sans frapper et avait fermé la porte derrière lui. Sans se laisser déstabiliser par le célèbre froncement de sourcils de l'agent Bristow, il avait demandé de but en blanc :_

_« Comment va Sydney ?_

_Si Jack n'avait pas été assis, il en serait tombé par terre._

_- Je sais que vous avez de ses nouvelles, reprit l'analyste pour couper court à toute dénégation. Je sais pour Clode._

_- Marshall ? s'étonna Jack._

_- Non, répliqua Will de façon péremptoire, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux – Marshall est au courant ?_

_- Alors comment… ? s'étonna à nouveau l'agent Bristow._

_- Clode me l'a dit elle-même quand elle est passée chez moi en mars. Oui, reprit-il en voyant la stupeur se peindre sur le visage de son interlocuteur, je ne pensais pas qu'elle vous en ait parlé. Elle avait besoin d'aide pour localiser Sydney, et m'a raconté toute l'histoire pour me convaincre de ses bonnes intentions, si je puis dire. _

_Jack esquissa un vague sourire, pensif, puis se redressa brusquement, saisi d'une idée :_

_- Est-ce que Sark était là ?_

_- Pas avec elle, mais il lui a téléphoné pendant notre discussion. De ce que j'ai compris, il n'était pas loin et prêt à intervenir en cas de problème._

_- Votre impression ?_

_- Mon… impression ? répéta Will sans comprendre. Attendez… Vous enquêtez sur ses fréquentations ? s'étouffa-t-il avant d'énoncer calmement : Vous l'avez laissée partir._

_Jack Bristow ne prit pas la peine de nier, convaincu que Tippin ne confierait à personne ses convictions à ce sujet, puisqu'il avait gardé secrète la visite de la mercenaire chez lui. En lieu et place, il répondit à la toute première question de l'analyste :_

_- Sydney va bien. Elle est infiltrée, avec Clode pour la couvrir, et je ne peux pas vous en dire plus._

_Will hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il n'en apprendrait effectivement pas davantage. Puis il réagit, lui aussi en différé, à l'interrogation de Jack :_

_- Du peu que j'ai vu, Clode peut compter sur Sark. Et vous savez, je ne l'aurais pas aidée si je n'avais pas senti, quelque part… qu'elle avait changé. »_

_Jack se raccrocha fermement à cette affirmation. Son jugement sur les Derevko n'était en effet pas réputé pour son exactitude, et savoir qu'il n'avait pas totalement inventé l'évolution qu'il discernait chez sa fille, le rassurait un peu._

Dixon fit signe à Jack de s'asseoir.

« Content que vous soyez là, Jack. Mr Tippin tenait à attendre votre arrivée pour nous expliquer de quoi il retourne.

Jack s'exécuta, scrutant le visage de Will à la recherche de la raison de tous ces mystères, puis celui de la jeune analyste – Hagan – qui évitait tout contact visuel. Il ne posa néanmoins aucune question, sachant que les réponses arrivaient.

**16 juin. Rome, Italie. 10h.**

Au volant de sa Mini Cooper, Sydney jeta un énième coup d'œil inquiet à sa partenaire. De si bonne humeur la veille au soir, cette dernière avait apparemment mal dormi. Sydney avait bien cru qu'elle n'arriverait pas à la réveiller, alors qu'Elisha était habituellement debout aux aurores… Mais ce qui préoccupait réellement l'espionne, c'était l'air déprimé se cachant derrière la mine fatiguée de sa sœur. Elle connaissait ce regard et ne pouvait que spéculer sur les démons ou fantômes qui s'agitaient dans l'esprit de Clode…

Devait-elle dire ou faire quelque chose ? Partir en mission dans cet état d'esprit, quelle qu'en soit la cause, était risqué. Mais même en oubliant la distance raisonnable qui rendait leur cohabitation vivable, Sydney doutait qu'une intervention de sa part puisse aider Elisha.

Elle en était là de sa réflexion en se garant à l'Aero Club di Roma, et n'eut pas l'occasion de s'y attarder davantage, car elle reconnut alors Ksenia Petrovitch sur le tarmac. L'ancienne instructrice d'Halcyon, en pleine conversation téléphonique, leur fit signe de patienter un instant.

« Protiv Gorlanova ? Spaciba za informatsiyou. Kaniychna, ladna (2). »

Elle raccrocha alors que les deux partenaires la rejoignaient, et les entraîna vers le jet qui les attendait sur la piste.

« J'ai vécu quelques temps en Egypte, aussi Cole a-t-il jugé utile que je vous serve de guide sur place.

- A l'instant, tu parlais de Gorlanov, réagit Elisha. C'est lui que tu as rencontré à Moscou en mars, pas vrai ?

- Quand l'un de tes contacts a pénétré dans le siège social de son entreprise, effectivement, répliqua Petrovitch avant de monter à bord du jet. J'avais été chargée par le Covenant de lui acheter des produits chimiques. Et alors ?

- Rien. Simple curiosité. »

La jeune femme ne prononça plus un seul mot jusqu'à l'atterrissage à El Alamein, trois heures plus tard.

**Bureau du Directeur Dixon, CIA, Los Angeles.**

« Comme vous le savez sans doute, deux évènements apparemment sans aucun rapport ont eu lieu à Istanbul il y a presque deux mois : une fusillade au Palais de Dolmabahçe, et la mort de six terroristes islamistes. Nous n'avons pu les relier que très récemment, car les autorités turques revendiquaient la mort des terroristes lors d'une tentative d'arrestation, et croyaient que la fusillade de Dolmabahçe était liées à un réseau de trafic de drogue. Encore maintenant, elles accueillent nos demandes de précisions comme de l'ingérence.

- Et en quoi ces évènements sont-ils liés ? s'enquit Jack.

- A la même époque, nous enquêtions sur l'association étrange du Covenant et de terroristes islamistes comme Mansoor Noreen, et découvrions que le Covenant avait tout fait pour empêcher une rencontre entre Bogdan Efremov et le LTTE, à qui il voulait vendre sa bombe atomique. Or après vérification, il se trouve que les victimes de la fusillade du Palais sont pour la plupart russes ou sri-lankaises, et que Mansoor Noreen fait partie des terroristes tués.

- Si je vous suis, Efremov et le LTTE procédaient à l'échange au Dolmabahçe. Mais quel rapport avec Noreen ou le Covenant ?

- Excellente question, répondit l'analyste. Nous avons assez vite supposé que le Covenant était responsable de la fusillade du Dolmabahçe et que leur objectif était de s'approprier la bombe d'Efremov. Probablement pour la vendre à Noreen.

- Mais quelques jours plus tard, une de nos équipes l'a retrouvée abandonnée dans une base que le Covenant venait d'évacuer, reprit Dixon. Apparemment, elle ne fonctionne plus, ce qui est la meilleure nouvelle que j'aie entendue depuis bien longtemps.

- Mais grâce au partage d'informations finalement accepté par les Turcs, j'ai ici une vidéo qui peut nous éclairer sur un autre aspect de cette affaire, intervint Will.

Il fit signe à sa collègue, qui enclencha la lecture de la vidéo. Celle-ci avait été enregistrée par une caméra de surveillance placée en hauteur dans l'escalier de cristal du Palais de Dolmabahçe. L'on voyait d'abord un échange entre deux groupes d'hommes, qui s'écroulaient bientôt un à un, victime de tirs dont les auteurs n'apparaissaient pas dans le champ.

Puis, une fois la fusillade terminée, une silhouette cagoulée et vêtue de noir descendait l'escalier, s'approchait d'un homme étendu au sol, éloignait d'un coup de pied un pistolet qu'il tentait d'atteindre, l'assommait d'un coup de coude. L'angle de la caméra ne permettait pas de voir l'homme, mais on devinait que la silhouette lui tirait dessus.

Même si Jack n'avait pas su de qui il s'agissait, il aurait reconnu la démarche d'Irina entre mille. Mais il doutait que ce soit le cas de Will ou de Dixon. Aussi, il patienta.

La jeune collègue de Tippin actionna la marche rapide jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, quelques minutes plus tard.

- Gardez les yeux sur ce type-là, conseilla-t-elle.

Un ambulancier s'agenouilla près de lui et lui fit une injection... puis le plaça dans un sac mortuaire.

- C'est ce qui a attiré l'attention de Hagan, expliqua Tippin. Maintenant, regardez, l'ambulancier fait face à la caméra pendant quelques secondes…

Hagan figea l'écran sur le visage de Katya Derevko.

- Tiens, tiens, réagit Dixon, familier avec ce dernier, Katya ayant figuré sur la liste d'alerte de la CIA à plusieurs reprises, à un rang ne rivalisant certes pas avec celui de sa sœur, mais méritant toute son attention – d'autant plus que c'était la tante de Sydney. Et l'homme ? C'est Efremov ?

- Cette vidéo ne nous permet pas de l'affirmer, mais il y a de grandes chances.

- Sait-on pour qui travaille Katya Derevko ces temps-ci ? s'enquit le directeur.

- Pour le FSB, d'après mes informations les plus récentes, répondit Jack.

- Les Russes détiendraient donc Efremov… Jack, vous avez un moyen de contacter Katya ?

- Si elle travaille effectivement pour le gouvernement, cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Que dois-je lui dire ?

- Depuis votre dernière mission à Moscou avec Clode, nous tentons de mettre Arkadi Gorlanov, le fournisseur du Covenant en produits chimiques, hors d'état de nuire.

- Or, reprit Will, Efremov et Gorlanov partagent de nombreux contacts dans la mafia.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que le FSB n'ait aucun intérêt à ce que Gorlanov reste dans le circuit, répondit Jack avant de sortir du bureau. »

**El Alamein, 16 juin, 14h15****. **(3)

A l'atterrissage, une Jeep de location les attendait sur le parking de l'aérodrome. Ksenia au volant, elles prirent la direction du désert, au sud de la ville.

« Peut-on savoir où on va ? s'enquit Julia.

- Un bunker datant de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Un colonel allemand l'avait fait construire à l'intérieur des terres pour s'y réfugier au cas où les choses tournent mal, mais il est mort avant d'en avoir l'usage – d'une crise cardiaque en galante compagnie, selon la rumeur. Le Covenant en a découvert l'existence en étudiant des documents du IIIème Reich, connaissant l'intérêt des nazis pour Rambaldi. Et des indices récents semblent indiquer que ce colonel était en possession de la Lampe.

- Tu y es déjà allée ? s'étonna Elisha.

- Non, Cole m'a donné les coordonnées GPS, répondit Petrovitch en désignant le boitier fixé au tableau de bord. »

Une heure dégoulinante de sueur plus tard, Ksenia arrêta la Jeep devant une dune ressemblant à toutes les autres. Les trois femmes descendirent de voiture et contournèrent cette dune, jusqu'à apercevoir une trappe presque entièrement recouverte de sable.

Clode s'accroupit pour la soulever et sortit sa lampe de poche : un conduit s'enfonçait à la verticale sur deux ou trois mètres, avec des barreaux servant d'échelle. On distinguait vaguement une salle plus grande en-dessous.

« Quand il faut y aller… soupira la jeune femme en coinçant la lampe entre ses dents avant de s'engager dans le conduit.

En moins d'une minute, Ksenia et Sydney l'avaient rejointe dans une pièce d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés, au plafond bas, meublée sommairement.

- D'après les plans, c'est la salle de garde réservée aux soldats, expliqua leur guide. Les appartements du colonel sont à l'étage inférieur, et une pièce secrète encore en-dessous.

Il y avait une seconde trappe en-dessous du conduit, qui menait à une pièce plus grande, ornée de tapis et de tableaux, meublée d'une table et de chaises en maroquinerie, d'un lit à baldaquin et d'une armoire et de bibliothèques en bois de cerisier.

- Il ne s'embêtait pas, le colonel, siffla Elisha avant d'ouvrir la troisième trappe qui s'ouvrait sur le dernier niveau du bunker.

Elles pénétrèrent alors dans une pièce très sombre. Leurs trois lampes de poche réunies leur permirent d'en évaluer la taille, moins de dix mètres carrés, et d'en examiner sommairement les parois, nues excepté une décoration murale en face d'elles.

**17 juin, Saint Petersbourg, Russie. Station de métro Avtova.**

C'était la troisième rame de métro qui disparaissait sous les yeux de Jack, qui commençait à se demander s'il était au bon endroit. Il sentit alors une paire d'yeux perçants posés sur lui elle s'était glissée près de lui du même pas de chat que sa sœur.

Yekaterina Derevko. Il s'était renseigné sur elle, ainsi que sur la vie entière d'Irina, lorsque la supercherie avait été dévoilée après la « mort » de « Laura ». Elle avait fait partie de l'armée russe tout en traficotant dans le même type d'affaires douteuses que sa sœur, notamment en rapport avec Rambaldi, et la rumeur disait qu'elle avait rejoint le FSB récemment. Cela dit, il ignorait à quoi elle ressemblait avant de la voir sur la vidéo du Dolmabahçe.

« Nous nous rencontrons enfin, souffla-t-elle. Irina m'a dit que tu cherchais à me contacter ?

- La CIA t'a identifiée sur une vidéo du Dolmabahçe, en train d'emmener Efremov.

- Ils ne se doutent pas du rôle d'Irina ?

- Ni du mien. Mais Dixon m'a demandé de voir si le FSB accepterait de coopérer avec la CIA pour arrêter Arkadi Gorlanov grâce aux infos d'Efremov.

- Il faudra que je transmette cette requête à mes supérieurs. Il y a des chances qu'ils acceptent, cela dit : Gorlanov a déménagé il y a trois mois à Rybnik, en Pologne. Vraisemblablement pour se mettre à l'abri des forces de l'ordre russes, qui commençaient à s'intéresser à ses affaires d'un peu trop près. Et de fait, dans la conjoncture diplomatique actuelle (4), nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'intervenir sur le territoire polonais. On aurait droit à un scandale monstre si cela se savait…

- Cela vous arrangerait donc que la CIA s'en charge.

- Etant donné les bonnes relations que Washington entretient avec Varsovie, ce serait plus judicieux. Juste au cas où ! Evidemment, il y aura des conditions…»

**Bunker dans le désert, 15h30.**

Les trois aventurières faisaient face à un mur orné d'une fresque au style proche de celui des peintres italiens de la seconde moitié du XVème siècle (5), représentant un paysage de campagne. A l'arrière plan, quelques bourgs et une forêt diverses scènes de la vie de la ferme une route pavée serpentant jusqu'au premier plan, où était assis un chien noir. Tous les effets de lumière et de contraste attiraient l'attention sur deux hommes se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, ouvrant chacun les volets d'une fenêtre d'une petite maison.

Une phrase calligraphiée en allemand encadrait l'œuvre : _Nous sommes deux frères qui ne peuvent jamais se voir l'un l'autre mais peuvent être vus en même temps, et qui en ouvrant leurs volets montrent le reflet de la vie._

« Ben voyons, souffla Clode. Je suis justement d'humeur énigmatique aujourd'hui…

- Vous croyez qu'il faut trouver la réponse pour accéder à la lampe ? fit Ksenia.

- Je hais Rambaldi et tous ses disciples, réagit Sydney. Rien ne peut jamais être simple.

- Les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- La solution, c'est les yeux, répéta Elisha. Mais ça ne nous avance pas à grand-chose.

Petrovitch s'approcha du mur, en examinant les détails.

- Rien au niveau des jumeaux, observa-t-elle. Evrika (6) ! Regardez les yeux du chien. Je crois qu'on peut les pousser… dit-elle en s'exécutant.

La paroi de droite coulissa aussitôt, révélant un couloir tout aussi sombre dans lequel les trois aventurières s'engagèrent. Après seulement quelques mètres, il formait un coude vers la gauche, et rejoignait bientôt une autre petite salle de dimensions comparables à la première. Une fois entrées, elles sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement : un mur venait de se refermer derrière elles.

- Je n'aime pas ça, grogna Sydney.

- Tu n'as jamais vu Indiana Jones ? railla Ely. Il suffit de continuer à avancer en résolvant les énigmes. Tu devrais te réjouir que les mécanismes n'aient que soixante ans, et pas cinq mille. »

**19 juin, Rybnik, Pologne.**

Gorlanov ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, remarqua Jack en son for intérieur. Non seulement la maison qu'il avait fait construire était plantée au beau milieu d'un jardin d'un hectare dont la seule végétation était une pelouse tondue ras, entouré d'une palissade digne du mur de Berlin, mais elle était fournie avec une centaine de gardes et autant de chiens d'attaque, ainsi qu'avec quatre miradors aux coins du _no man's land_ qui entourait la propriété. Il avait apparemment le même paysagiste que Lorinza (7). Si un endroit au monde était impénétrable, c'était probablement celui-là, d'autant plus que le milliardaire ne recevait aucune visite. Jamais.

Si l'on ne pouvait pas entrer chez lui, il faudrait donc qu'il en sorte. C'était là que Bogdan Efremov entrait en jeu. L'un des points communs des deux hommes d'affaires, en plus de leur nationalité et de leur bonne place dans la liste des personnes les plus dangereuses de la planète selon la CIA, tenait à leurs relations communes au sein de la mafia. L'interrogatoire mené par le FSB avait même révélé qu'ils s'étaient brièvement rencontrés lors d'une soirée.

Il ne fut donc pas difficile à Efremov de contacter Gorlanov, et juste un peu plus délicat de le convaincre qu'ils devaient se rencontrer en personne pour parler affaires – le chimiste avait beau être en planque, il n'avait pas renoncé à ses activités et était toujours ravi de fournir des produits dangereux à de riches clients…

**17 juin, Bunker en Egypte.**

Cette fois, rien sur les murs, mais une boîte posée par terre, dans un coin.

Sydney la souleva c'était un coffret en ébène de la taille d'une boîte à bijoux, dont le couvercle portait une inscription gravée en latin : _Plus de gardiens, moins gardé._ Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un trousseau de quatre clés en fer forgé.

- Elles doivent servir à ouvrir ça, dit Elisha en montrant la serrure qui était jusque là dissimulée par le coffret, en bas d'un des murs latéraux. Que se passerait-il si on les essayait toutes ?

- Je préfère ne pas le savoir, répondit Petrovitch. Qu'est-ce qui différencie les clés ?

- Chacune représente un personnage, sans doute des dieux et déesses grecs ou romains.

- Bon, procédons par ordre. Il faut déjà résoudre l'énigme. Elisha, une idée ?

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, semblant trouver un peu facile de la laisser réfléchir seule, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire et répéta :

- Plus de gardiens, moins gardé… Plus il y a de personnes qui me gardent, moins je suis en sécurité… continua-t-elle avant de sourire. Un secret.

- Pas mal, admit Sydney, admirative. Reste à trouver quelle clé choisir. Vous êtes douées en mythologie ? Lui, c'est Jupiter, fit-elle en désignant une clé représentant un personnage barbu brandissant un éclair. Mais les autres ne me disent rien.

- La femme serpent, c'est Angita, déesse de la guérison. Celle avec sa trompette est la déesse de la renommée, Fama – c'est aussi la déesse des rumeurs et ragots en tout genre, donc plutôt l'opposé des secrets. Et celui-ci, avec la fleur de lotus sur le front et la _bulle _(8) des enfants romains au cou, et qui porte un doigt à son menton, ce doit être Harpocrate, le dieu du silence et des mystères, avança Elisha.

Ses deux compagnes la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Il y avait un vieux livre sur la mythologie gréco-romaine, à la bibliothèque de St Thomas (9). J'ai dû le lire une centaine de fois, expliqua Clode en tournant la clé d'Harpocrate dans la serrure.

Il y eut un bruit de rouages, et la porte coulissa.

**20 juin. Rybnik, Pologne, chambre de motel. 12h30.**

« Aouch ! s'exclama Bogdan Efremov.

Katya venait de lui injecter un petit appareil dans le cou, mini-bombe créée par le fameux Marshall Flinkman, petit génie de l'électronique – mais pas des relations humaines, de ce qu'elle avait compris.

- Ne jouez pas les douillets, répliqua-t-elle. Et surtout, oubliez toute velléité de fuite, à moins que vous ne teniez vraiment à subir une lobotomie express.

Jack Bristow entra dans la chambre avec une boîte de pizza.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il de façon somme toute assez rhétorique.

- Efremov est fin prêt pour son rencard, répondit l'espionne russe. Mais je te signale que mes supérieurs avaient quelques réticences à risquer ainsi la vie d'un informateur aussi précieux, et qu'ils apprécieraient qu'on le leur ramène en un seul morceau.

- On essaiera. Mais de toute façon, quelle valeur réelle a-t-il s'il ne nous facilite pas l'arrestation de gros poissons comme Gorlanov ?

Katya se contenta de mordre dans une part de pizza à pleines dents. Efremov, nerveux, se contentait de grignoter la sienne.

- Tout sera prêt à temps ? demanda-t-elle à son beau-frère – puisque, comme Irina aimait à le préciser, ils n'avaient jamais divorcé.

- Les agents sont déjà en place au restaurant, et Weiss va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Parfait, fit-elle entre deux bouchées. »

**17 juin, Bunker en Egypte.**

A nouveau un couloir, et à nouveau une pièce obscure.

- C'est une blague ? s'impatienta Elisha.

Promenant leurs lampes sur les murs, les mercenaires découvrirent une nouvelle énigme peinte en grandes lettres, en italien : _Celui qui me respecte a commencé par me donner._

Elles se regardèrent, se demandant comment communiquer leur réponse cette fois. Promenant sa lampe dans la pièce à la recherche d'autres détails, Elisha s'aperçut que le sol était carrelé et que chaque dalle était marquée d'une lettre.

- Il doit falloir appuyer sur les lettres formant la réponse, supposa-t-elle.

- Je connais cette énigme, dit Sydney d'un air songeur. Je crois que mon père me l'a posée quand j'étais enfant. Pour me respecter, il faut m'avoir donné… C'est la parole.

- Pas mal du tout, fit Clode. En italien, ça donne _parola_.

Mais il leur restait à composer ce mot sur le clavier géant à leurs pieds, ce qui s'avéra quelque peu acrobatique. Même à trois, il leur fallut faire preuve de souplesse pour parvenir à faire pression sur les bonnes dalles sans pour autant en enfoncer d'autres.

Lorsqu'elles y parvinrent, le mur coulissa encore une fois. Les trois compagnes suivirent un autre couloir, qui les ramena à la première salle, celle par laquelle elles étaient arrivées. Mais cette fois, on y voyait comme en plein jour.

Après un instant de découragement, elles eurent le même réflexe et levèrent la tête vers la source de cette lumière : ce qui ressemblait à une lampe à huile, suspendue au plafond. Pas très grande, d'aspect somme toute assez banal. L'éclairage qu'elle dispensait était bien plus puissant qu'une simple flamme.

- Elle était là pendant tout ce temps, énonça Ksenia avec un sourire surpris. Ely, de l'aide ?

La Russe tendait ses deux mains entrelacées pour faire la courte échelle à son ancienne élève. Sydney fit de même pour permettre à Elisha de se tenir debout assez longtemps pour décrocher la Lampe. Puis elles quittèrent le bunker et reprirent le chemin de l'aéroport.

**Rybnik, Pologne, restaurant Jowita. 13h.**

Lorsque l'agent Weiss, de la CIA, vint le chercher au motel, Efremov se sentit désagréablement similaire à un agneau que l'on envoie à l'abattoir. La venimeuse agent Derevko lui aurait sans doute fait remarquer que lorsqu'on veut se comparer à un agneau, le minimum est de ne pas mettre en vente de bombe nucléaire… Mais de son point de vue, il n'avait fait qu'essayer de tirer profit de l'héritage familial certaines personnes laissent à leurs enfants une maison de campagne ou des meubles anciens, son père lui avait légué un souvenir de guerre, voilà tout.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'était pas franchement rassuré. Collaborer avec le FSB ne lui posait pas de problème particulier – il s'était fait prendre, on lui avait donné le choix : donner des informations volontairement, ou contre son gré, et il avait choisi. Répondre à des questions sur tous les truands qu'il avait connus, depuis une cellule confortable à Moscou, ce n'était peut-être pas le rêve, mais il y avait pire. La preuve…

Gorlanov lui faisait peur. Ainsi que les gorilles qu'il utilisait habituellement comme gardes du corps – systématiquement plus grands, plus imposants, plus musclés que ceux d'Efremov. Ainsi, surtout, que son principal client, l'énigmatique Covenant… Or, s'attaquer à leur fournisseur de produits chimiques, c'était s'attaquer à eux – c'était bien sûr l'intention du FSB et de la CIA, mais pas du tout, du tout celle de Bogdan Efremov. Il n'était pas fou à ce point. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il prévenait Gorlanov ou tentait de s'échapper, son cerveau se transformerait instantanément en spaghettis bolognaise… Quelqu'un a dit _de Charybde en Scylla_ ?

Il s'installa à une table en angle avec l'agent Weiss, qui jouait le rôle de son garde du corps. Un serveur vint leur apporter la carte et s'adressa à Efremov :

« Le temps est magnifique, aujourd'hui, vous ne trouvez pas ?

C'était un signal. Deux réponses possibles, signifiant, l'une que tout allait bien, l'autre que le rendez-vous était annulé. Efremov joignit ses deux mains sur la table pour éviter qu'elles ne tremblent, se força à respirer calmement et répondit :

- Oui, mais pas autant qu'à Prague. »

**17 juin, El Alamein, 19h.**

A l'aéroport, Elisha et Sydney s'éclipsèrent pour aller aux toilettes. Tandis que sa sœur surveillait la porte, Sydney sortit la réplique de la Lampe du Projet Blackhole du réservoir de la chasse d'eau des toilettes, la sortit du sac plastique qui la protégeait. Elle s'apprêtait à placer dans ce dernier la véritable Lampe lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, prenant Elisha au dépourvu.

C'était Ksenia, qui ne put que voir les deux Lampes.

« Anna Espinosa et plusieurs hommes du K-D fouillent l'aéroport en uniforme militaire, les prévint-elle sans broncher, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Après un moment de battement et d'apnée pour les deux jeunes espionnes, Elisha finit par énoncer d'un ton égal :

- Tu étais infiltrée. Pendant tout ce temps à Halcyon, tu étais infiltrée.

- Et toi, tu ne travailles pas réellement pour le Covenant. J'en suis heureuse.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire, et Sydney, éberluée, finit par demander :

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

- C'est simple, répondit Elisha en se tournant vers sa sœur. La seule instructrice d'Halcyon à montrer des sentiments humains, la seule qui me permettait de croire qu'il y avait des gens bien dans le monde des mercenaires, n'en a jamais fait partie. Ce n'était qu'une couverture.

- En fait, j'ai réellement appartenu à Halcyon, à l'origine, quand c'était un programme gouvernemental. C'était le tout début de ma carrière. Déjà à l'époque, le KGB se méfiait de Khasinau et de ses disciples et m'avait chargée de les surveiller discrètement. Quand le Programme a été officiellement arrêté, je suis restée pour transmettre des informations au gouvernement.

- Et ta « mort » ?

- Nous avions organisé une opération pour reprendre le contrôle d'Halcyon. Mais il y a eu un accroc, et on a supposé que ma couverture était grillée. Alors on a mis en scène ma mort et j'ai changé d'identité. Ca m'a brisé le cœur de devoir tous vous abandonner.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

- L'apparition soudaine du Covenant inquiète beaucoup le gouvernement russe. Plusieurs personnes que j'ai connues en tant que Ksenia Petrovitch, dont Arkadi Gorlanov, y sont liées de près ou de loin, ce qui faisait de moi la candidate idéale pour une mission d'infiltration. Toute autre personne aurait mis des mois à s'approcher de l'organisation, sans parler de monter les échelons…

- Génial, soupira Elisha en se tournant vers la fenêtre, l'air distant.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Sydney qui venait de cacher la Lampe et de ranger sa réplique dans son sac.

- Bien sûr, répliqua Clode. J'ai l'habitude. Les apparences sont toujours trompeuses, je devrais le savoir depuis longtemps. Je me demande ce qu'il y a de vrai dans ma vie, au final.

- Toi. Toi, tu es vraie, affirma Ksenia.

- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, si j'étais toi. J'ai été tant de personnes différentes que je suis comme une coquille vide quand je ne joue aucun rôle.

- C'est une coquille vide qui a décidé de rester infiltrée avec moi ? interrogea Sydney. Ne dis pas de bêtises, petite sœur.

Ces mots, prononcés de façon presque affectueuse, firent sursauter Elisha comme Ksenia. Cette dernière hocha la tête lentement, semblant remettre en place les pièces d'un puzzle.

- Vous êtes Sydney, souffla-t-elle. »

**Rybnik, Pologne.**

« Pas autant qu'à Prague, venait de prononcer Efremov après une longue inspiration – ce qui permit à Eric de sortir de sa longue apnée : pas besoin de « lobotomie express », comme avait rebaptisé Katya l'effet de la mini-bombe injectable de Marshall.

Marshall, qui n'aurait probablement pas approuvé cette appellation. Marshall, qui commençait à prendre un peu confiance dans sa relation avec la jolie Carrie, au grand plaisir de Weiss qui se considérait un peu comme le coach du petit génie… _Concentre-toi_, s'enjoignit-il.

Une minute plus tard, Arkadi Gorlanov entrait dans le restaurant, encadré par deux armoires à glace. L'une d'entre elles se posta à l'entrée, et l'autre suivit son patron jusqu'à la table d'Efremov et de Weiss, où ils s'assirent en face d'eux.

« Privièt, tavaritch (10).

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus : des sirènes résonnèrent à l'extérieur du restaurant, suivies de crissements de pneus.

- La police, cria le garde du corps resté à l'entrée. Quatre voitures !

- Tchiort (11) ! laissa échapper Gorlanov entre autres jurons.

- Attendez, fit Weiss. Il y a une trappe, dans les cuisines. Elle donne sur les égouts, on pourra ressortir dans la rue quelques pâtés de maison plus loin.

Les cinq comparses s'engouffrèrent donc dans les cuisines, bousculant les employés du restaurant sur leur passage. Weiss, aidé par l'un des gardes du corps, écarta une table et souleva la trappe qu'elle recouvrait auparavant.

L'une des armoires à glace descendit en premier, suivi par Gorlanov une fois qu'il eut signalé que tout allait bien. La seconde armoire à glace fit signe à Efremov de descendre.

- C'est trop aimable, répondit Weiss en attrapant son bras et en le plaquant au mur avant de lui passer les menottes.

Pendant ce temps, en bas dans les égouts, un agent de la CIA braquait son arme sur Gorlanov tandis qu'un agent du FSB assommait son second garde du corps. Weiss, Efremov et le premier garde les rejoignirent bientôt. Eric assomma ce dernier après avoir refermé la trappe derrière lui, puis les trois agents et leurs deux prisonniers se mirent en marche. A un embranchement, ils se séparèrent : les deux agents et Gorlanov d'un côté, Efremov et Weiss de l'autre.

Ces derniers atteignirent bientôt une seconde bouche d'égout, au-dessus de laquelle un van venait de s'arrêter – les feus étaient passés au rouge au bon moment, grâce à ce bon vieux Marshall. Ils montèrent à bord par une ouverture percée spécialement pour cet usage, puis refermèrent les deux trappes.

La radio du conducteur crépita :

- Nous avons Gorlanov, énonça la voix de l'agent Bristow.

- Bien reçu. J'ai récupéré Efremov, répondit Katya Derevko.

- Tout le monde est content, alors ?

- Enfin, sauf la police de Rybnik qui n'aura pas les trafiquants de drogue qu'elle s'attendait à trouver au Jowita. »

**17 juin, toilettes de l'aéroport d'El Alamein.**

« Vous êtes Sydney, souffla Ksenia, pour qui la situation s'éclairait tout à coup.

- Alors tu savais pour Irina ? s'étonna Elisha.

- Je n'étais sûre de rien jusqu'à cet instant.

A ce moment, des éclats de voix résonnèrent dans le couloir : apparemment, un employé de l'aéroport mettait dans les bâtons dans les roues des gorilles du K-D.

Ksenia, Elisha et Sydney en profitèrent pour se faufiler hors des toilettes, à l'abri derrière le mur de badauds attroupés autour des militaires et de l'employé qui menaçait d'en référer à ses supérieurs. Elles rejoignirent la porte d'embarquement de leur vol et montèrent à bord de l'avion sans demander leur reste.

Le vol jusqu'à leur escale au Caire, où elles se sépareraient, fut fort silencieux, chacune ayant moult révélations à assimiler. Ksenia s'autorisa un sourire mélancolique en regardant par le hublot. Elle s'était toujours sentie proche d'Elisha, même lorsque cette dernière se dissimulait soigneusement sous une carapace lui offrant l'illusion d'une protection contre tout sentiment et toute émotion. Peut-être avait-elle senti que ce n'était qu'une carapace, un artifice pour berner les autres, et surtout Elisha elle-même. Dans tous les cas, l'espionne était heureuse que sa jeune élève ait commencé à trouver sa voie…

**Aéroclub de Rybnik, Pologne, 15h.**

Jack gara son van au plus près de la passerelle du jet privé affrété par le FSB dans le petit aéroclub de Rybnik, dont les propriétaires étaient d'anciens apparatchiks soviétiques. Il vit Katya faire de même à moins d'un mètre de lui, et comme convenu, donna le feu vert aux agents Ravitch et Simons pour faire sortir Gorlanov du van.

Ces derniers s'exécutèrent et se dirigèrent vers le jet, suivis quelques secondes plus tard par Weiss et Efremov, au pas de course sous la pluie battante qui recouvrait le sol goudronné de la piste d'une fine couche d'eau lui donnant l'apparence d'une mer en furie. La météo était loin d'être idéale, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rester une seconde de trop en Pologne après le kidnapping en règle qu'ils venaient d'y perpétrer en manipulant la police locale – l'incident diplomatique a posteriori n'était déjà pas souhaitable, mais être arrêtés maintenant signifierait à coup sûr la perte de Gorlanov, pourtant un atout formidable dans la lutte contre le Covenant.

Jack, resté comme Katya au volant de son van au cas où une retraite rapide deviendrait nécessaire, scrutait les environs, les yeux plissés, aveuglé par les torrents d'eau et la danse des essuie-glaces qui tentaient vainement de les dissiper. Les habitations les plus proches étaient à environ un kilomètre, essentiellement de petites maisons avec jardin. Le bâtiment de l'aéroclub, flou dans son rétroviseur, était désert, ainsi que l'unique piste.

Alors que Gorlanov et son escorte étaient à mi-chemin, celui-ci s'effondra, projeté au sol. Ravitch et Simons se baissèrent aussitôt et trainèrent le PDG de Priby à couvert derrière le van.

« Rentrez vite avant qu'il ait le temps de recharger ! entendit-il crier Katya à l'adresse de Weiss, qui avait plaqué Efremov au sol et le releva pour le ramener à l'intérieur du van.

- Il est mort ! constata Ravitch qui tentait de trouver le pouls de Gorlanov. Une balle de 7.62 dans le cœur.

- Remontez, fit Jack, qui démarra sur les chapeaux de roue avant même que les agents aient eu le temps de refermer les portes du van.

- Ca devait venir de cet immeuble, là-bas, supposa Ravitch, c'est le seul point assez élevé qui donne un angle entre le jet et les vans.

- Où croyez-vous que je me dirige ? marmonna Jack sous l'œil blasé de Simmons, qui connaissait le personnage.

Le bâtiment en question, un petit immeuble d'une dizaine d'étages, était à environ un kilomètre et demi du jet. Roulant à travers les champs en friche qui entouraient l'aéroclub, Jack l'atteignit en à peine plus d'une minute.

C'était un petit immeuble résidentiel. Personne alentour – pas étonnant, sous un pareil déluge. Les trois agents sortirent, arme à la main. Jack et Ravitch entrèrent par la porte principale, une de ces vieilles portes à digicode qu'il suffit de secouer un bon coup pour qu'elles finissent par s'ouvrir, tandis que Simmons faisait le tour par derrière pour vérifier d'éventuelles sorties de secours.

Ils firent le tour du hall d'entrée et des couloirs des appartements mais revinrent bredouilles : le sniper n'avait pas mis longtemps à décamper. Comme seule trace de son passage, ils retrouvèrent finalement un bleu de travail et une casquette abandonnés dans un coin de la petite cour de l'immeuble – quel meilleur moyen de se fondre dans le décor que d'arborer la tenue d'un agent d'entretien ?

**20 juin, 18h. Banlieue de Los Angeles, maison de Michael et Lauren.**

« Chérie, tu voudras du vin ? demande Michael depuis la cuisine.

- Plutôt une bière, répond Lauren tout en jetant un œil sur son portable, qui vient de vibrer.

_« Merci pour l'info, »_ lit-elle. Un SMS du Covenant. Bien que la curiosité à l'égard de ses employeurs ne fasse pas partie de ses attributions, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce que cela signifie exactement. Si quelqu'un a été tué. Mais comme toujours lors de ces brefs moments de doute, elle se ressaisit aussitôt.

- Et une bière pour mademoiselle, dit Vaughn en lui tendant l'une des deux bouteilles décapsulées qu'il a ramenées de la cuisine – il lui semble qu'il arrive à boire sans penser à Sydney, maintenant.

- Madame, rectifie-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et qui est l'heureux élu ? » demande-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

**27 juin, Rome, Italie, appartement de Julia Thorne.**

Ce n'est qu'une semaine après leur retour que Sydney comprit pourquoi sa coéquipière était fatiguée et à fleur de peau ces derniers temps. S'étant levée au milieu de la nuit pour boire un verre d'eau, elle entendit Elisha se tourner et se retourner sur son canapé, avant de finir par se réveiller en sursaut, en sueur. La jeune femme reprit vite une contenance lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la présence de sa sœur, et se dirigea vers le frigo pour se servir un verre de lait. Il lui avait déjà semblé l'entendre pleurer, enfermée dans la salle de bains, quelques jours plus tôt…

_Le téléphone avait sonné, Sydney avait décroché. C'était Sark._

_« Ely est là ? demanda-t-il, apparemment aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle dans cette situation surréaliste._

_- Attends, je vais voir, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains où la jeune femme était enfermée depuis une bonne heure. Clode, Julian au téléphone !_

_De l'autre côté de la porte, elle crut entendre des reniflements._

_- Tu peux lui demander de rappeler ? demanda Elisha d'une voix pas très assurée. Je suis sous la douche._

_- Elle est occupée pour l'instant, prononça Sydney dans le combiné._

_- J'ai entendu, coupa Sark. Elle pleure, pas vrai ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, hésita la jeune femme en retournant dans le salon. Je crois, oui, avoua-t-elle, avant de continuer sur sa lancée : ça fait quelques jours qu'elle est à côté de ses pompes._

_- C'est pas facile pour elle. Et ça ne l'aide pas de devoir surveiller chacun de ses faits et gestes devant toi._

_- Je fais ce que je peux, protesta Sydney, qui trouvait un peu fort qu'on lui donne le mauvais rôle._

_- Et Ely alors, que crois-tu qu'elle fait ? Tout ce qu'elle peut et plus encore. Tu crois que tu n'as pas eu de chance parce que ta mère était une espionne qui t'a abandonnée et que ton père a noyé son chagrin dans le boulot ? Mets-toi un peu à la place de ta sœur, pense une seconde à tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais eu. _

_- Et ça excuse tout ?_

_- On était des gosses, Sydney. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'on a vécu à Halcyon. Tu veux que je te raconte toutes les horreurs qu'ils nous ont fait faire ? Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre, mais puisque ce n'est pas Elisha qui te le dira, je m'y colle : dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours le choix. On est devenus ce qu'on devait devenir pour survivre, point. Et à la première occasion où on a donné le choix à Elisha, elle a décidé de mettre en péril sa liberté tout juste reconquise pour te retrouver, et de se mettre au service d'une organisation qu'elle déteste pour te couvrir, toi qui es son ennemie depuis presque trois ans. Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais lui accorder le bénéfice du doute ? »_

_Et il raccrocha, laissant Sydney abasourdie._

« J'ai aussi du mal à dormir, parfois, lâcha Sydney un peu à contrecœur, repensant au savon en règle que lui avait passé Sark.

Elle vit que Clode s'apprêtait à tout nier en bloc, à faire comme si de rien n'était comme elle-même l'avait fait si souvent dans diverses circonstances – à inventer un prétexte pour ses insomnies, peut-être. Mais au dernier moment et sans raison apparente, la mercenaire se ravisa :

- Ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent.

- Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Pas vraiment, soupira Elisha. Je vois… beaucoup de choses différemment, ces derniers temps. Il y a quelques mois, c'étaient des souvenirs, vrais ou faux, qui occupaient mes pensées sans arrêt. Maintenant… c'est plus lié au travail, fit-elle évasivement.

- Aux morts liés au travail ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Elle ne voulait pas avouer une quelconque faiblesse, mais ressentait l'étrange besoin de connaître l'opinion de Sydney, peut-être même de recevoir un conseil de sa part. Responsable : le manque de sommeil, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

- J'étais au SD6 depuis des années et agent double pour la CIA depuis quelques temps quand un de mes contacts, un égyptien adorable et convaincu de travailler pour les gentils, s'est fait tuer pendant une mission. Mes mains étaient couvertes de son sang. Après mon retour à Los Angeles, j'ai pleuré pendant des heures, et j'aurais probablement tout laissé tomber s'il n'y avait pas eu Vaughn pour me rappeler pourquoi je faisais ce boulot. (12)

Sydney fit une courte pause à la mention du nom de Michael Vaughn, qu'elle essayait autant que possible de chasser de ses pensées. Puis reprit doucement, presque tendrement :

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal, rien de débilitant à avoir de la peine ou à ressentir des remords. Ce qui compte, c'est d'arriver à les évacuer quand ils t'empêchent d'avancer. En en parlant, par exemple.

- A qui ?

- A moi, si tu veux. Tu dis bien qu'on est dans le même camp maintenant, non ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire de ce genre de confidences, hein ? Aller les raconter à tous tes camarades de classe ?

Les deux sœurs s'autorisèrent un petit pouffement de rire à cette idée. Elles avaient toutes deux en tête, cependant, la nostalgie comme les regrets inhérents à cette plaisanterie. C'était presque comme… de la complicité.

- J'y penserai, répondit finalement Elisha. J'y penserai. »

* * *

1 Référence à l'Episode 6 de Programme Halcyon (Vivre et laisser vivre).

2 Против Горланова ? Спасибо за информацию. Конечно, ладно.  
_Traduction _: Contre Gorlanov ? Merci pour l'information. Bien sûr, bien sûr.

3 Décalage horaire d'une heure entre l'Egypte et l'Italie.

4 Les relations entre la Pologne et la Russie sont assez tendues depuis la fin de la Guerre Froide. La Pologne a rejoint l'OTAN en 1999 et l'Union Européenne le 1er mai 2004. Elle apportera notamment son soutien à la Révolution orange ukrainienne fin 2004 (quelques mois après cet épisode), ce que les Russes, qui préfèrent garder le contrôle sur leurs anciens satellites, n'apprécieront que moyennement.

5 Le Quattrocento, ou XVème siècle italien, marque le début de la Renaissance. Apparaissent durant sa seconde moitié des artistes tels que Léonard de Vinci (1452-1519), Raphaël (1483-1520) et Michel-Ange (1475-1564).

6 Еврика !  
_Traduction : _Eurêka ! ou Bingo !

7 Sandro Lorinza, vendeur d'armes et d'objets d'art, référence Episode 1 d'Halcyon (Famille d'espions).

8 La _bulle _ou _bulla_ est un pendentif porté par les enfants de la Rome antique, jusqu'aux 17 ans des garçons et jusqu'au mariage pour les filles. Son matériau dépendait de la richesse de la famille (or ou cuir), et elle était remplie d'amulettes protectrices.

9 L'orphelinat Saint Thomas, à Cleggan, comté de Galway, Irlande, où Elisha a grandi jusqu'à ses huit ans.

10 Привет, товарищ._  
Traduction : _Salut, camarade.

11 Чёрт !  
_Traduction : _Merde !

12 Référence à l'épisode 1.04 d'Alias (Coeur brisé), dont un extrait a été repris dans l'épisode 5 d'Halcyon (Le calme avant la tempête).


	13. Episode 12: A tombeau ouvert

Episode 12 : A tombeau ouvert

Et voici l'épisode 12. Merci à mon Gilou de beta-lecteur pour les gros délires sur un crossover entre Stargate et Halcyon (_Sark arrive de nulle part, sortant d'un trou noir relié à une autre dimension où Sloane et Weiss font des barbecues_) ou les délibérations pour savoir où Elisha sera blessée (_pourquoi pas au petit orteil ? Sark va râler si on le la lui rend pas dans l'état où il l'a prêtée !)_. Ah oui, et aussi pour permettre à cette fic, épisode après épisode, de ne pas être sans queue ni tête !

Merci aussi à mon amie Clotilde, lectrice récente d'Halcyon (sans avoir suivi Alias, ce qui me fait chaud au cœur) et dont les encouragements m'ont beaucoup aidée pendant notre semaine de vacances en Bretagne où j'ai terminé l'épisode 11 et attaqué le 12. J'ai d'ailleurs de très bonnes nouvelles: j'ai écrit jusqu'à l'épisode 16 inclus et pourrai donc continuer à publier régulièrement pendant l'année scolaire!

Pour ce qui est de la description des paysages au Pérou, je précise que tout n'est pas forcément exact : Google Maps n'est pas la panacée, on n'y voit pas si les champs sont de maïs ou de coca, si le sol est sablonneux ou terreux, etc. J'ai donc romancé un peu – après tout, j'écris une fanfic, pas un guide de voyage !

Enfin, en réaction ras-le-bol au nombre croissant de pubs partout et notamment au milieu de nos séries télé – maintenant deux fois par épisode dès le second épisode de la soirée, et pourquoi pas bientôt toutes les dix minutes comme aux Etats-Unis ? – auxquelles s'ajoutent les « sponsors » avant le début des programmes télé, cet épisode d'Halcyon est entrecoupé d'encarts spéciaux.

Et maintenant… place à l'épisode 12.

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

_**Certains des évènements décrits ci-dessous se sont déroulés dans la saison 2 d'Alias, mais la plupart ont eu lieu lors des 11 premiers épisodes d'Halcyon.**_

_La maison de Sydney est incendiée pour faire croire à sa mort et elle est enlevée par le Covenant. Sydney fait croire à ses ravisseurs qu'ils ont réussi à la conditionner et qu'elle est maintenant Julia Thorne. En réalité, elle travaille comme agent double pour Kendall et le Projet Blackhole._

_Will s'est remis des blessures causées par Allison Doren et travaille à nouveau comme analyste à la CIA. Il est maintenant à la tête d'une équipe d'analystes._

_Marshall découvre dans la base de données génétique de Stuttgart que Jack et Irina ont eu une autre fille que Sydney : Elisha Clode, actuellement en détention. Irina était donc enceinte lorsqu'elle a simulé sa mort._

_Jack convainc Kendall d'utiliser Clode sur le terrain, dans le but de rechercher Sydney. Clode leurre la CIA pour s'enfuir avec l'aide de Sark, qui a été engagé par Irina, mais au dernier moment, Clode renonce à rejoindre Sark mais Jack lui dit de partir. Elle lui promet alors de continuer à chercher Sydney._

_Clode tient sa parole : elle retrouve la piste de Sydney, grâce à Sark ainsi qu'à Will Tippin, à qui elle a révélé la vérité pour le convaincre de l'aider. Ses recherches la mènent à MacKenas Cole, qui l'engage pour surveiller Julia Thorne en devenant sa partenaire. Clode s'aperçoit que cette dernière joue un double jeu auprès du Covenant, organise une rencontre pleine de révélations avec Jack et Irina._

_Clode reste infiltrée auprès de Sydney, pour la couvrir auprès du Covenant et prétendant que ce n'est que pour recevoir son salaire. Elle s'installe à Rome avec elle tandis que Sark devient agent de liaison entre elle et Jack, qui n'a pas l'intention de confier aveuglément le sort de Sydney à Kendall, qui lui a laissé croire qu'elle était morte pendant des mois._

_Suite à l'évasion de Clode, Kendall quitte son poste de directeur pour se consacrer uniquement à son rôle d'agent de liaison auprès de Sydney. Dixon le remplace à la tête de la division._

_Un agent de liaison du NSC est chargé par Robert Lindsay d'écrire un rapport au sujet de l'évasion de Clode cet agent de liaison, c'est Lauren Reed, la femme de Michael Vaughn et une taupe du Covenant._

_Efremov, capturé par Katya Derevko, qui travaille maintenant pour le FSB, avec l'aide secrète de Jack et d'Irina, a aidé la CIA et le FSB à arrêter Arkadi Gorlanov, fournisseur en produits chimiques du Covenant, qui s'était caché en Pologne. Mais alors qu'il allait être embarqué dans un jet à destination de Los Angeles, Gorlanov s'effondre, tué par un sniper qui s'enfuit avant que la CIA et le FSB ne puissent le rattraper._

_Pendant ce temps, Elisha et Sydney ont récupéré la Lampe de Rambaldi dans un bunker allemand près d'El Alamein, en Egypte, avec l'aide de Ksenia Petrovitch, qui a compris que les deux sœurs sont en infiltration au Covenant, et révélé qu'elle-même travaille pour le gouvernement russe depuis l'époque d'Halcyon._

_*_ _Générique *_

**1****er**** septembre 2004, dans un désert montagneux quelque part.**

Elisha avance dans le noir, tentant de se concentrer sur chaque pas, sur la silhouette de Lazarey devant elle. De faire abstraction de la douleur, de la fatigue.

_« Sydney, attention ! » s'entend-elle hurler._

_« Cela laissera une cicatrice, » lui dit Lazarey._

Arrête de délirer, s'enjoint-elle. Un pas après l'autre.

Devant elle, la lumière, enfin. Elle met la main devant ses yeux, éblouie par la lumière du soleil réfléchie par le sable. Respire profondément.

Puis le bruit. Des balles qui sifflent, des armes automatiques. Elle se baisse par réflexe, cherche une issue.

« Grimpez ! crie une voix venant de la Jeep qui vient de s'interposer entre les tireurs et eux. »

**Deux mois et demi plus tôt :  
18 juin 2004, bureaux de la CIA. 11h.**

« Jack a reçu le feu vert des supérieurs de Katya Derevko, il va falloir bouger vite, disait Will Tippin. Hagan, fouillez les factures de notre homme, je veux tout savoir de ses habitudes. Gomez, les plans de sa maison et les allées et venues. Et Miller, faites-moi une liste exhaustive de toutes les personnes qu'il a côtoyées de près ou de loin, hors de question de les laisser s'approcher de cette intervention.

Lauren Reed s'était approchée de l'espace de travail de l'équipe d'analystes de Tippin, dans l'open-space des bureaux de la CIA, et attendait que ce dernier ait fini. Il la remarqua et marcha vers elle.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- J'ai bien peur que votre déclaration succincte ne suffise pas à mon patron. Auriez-vous quelques minutes pour répondre à quelques questions supplémentaires ? A moins que je ne tombe mal…

- C'est le coup de feu en ce moment, mais cela ira. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lauren envoyait un message au Covenant :

_« Opération importante en cours de préparation, cible inconnue. Katya Derevko impliquée. »_

**25 août, Rome, appartement d'Elisha et Sydney.**

Ksenia Petrovitch suivit Elisha sur la _Piazza San Pietro_, dans la _Via Famagosta_ puis dans l'escalier en bois du petit immeuble habité par Julia Thorne. Son ancienne élève glissa ses clés dans la serrure d'une porte bleue où le nom de Clode avait rejoint celui de Thorne sur une étiquette.

Avant même de poser son sac à main et ses clés, Elisha se figea à la vue de l'homme brun qui tenait compagnie à sa colocataire, et annonça d'un air sec :

« Conversation d'adultes en perspective. Simon, dehors.

Ce dernier râla un peu pour la forme tout en s'exécutant sans se faire prier, et il lui suffit de cinq secondes pour attraper sa veste, son téléphone portable et claquer la porte.

- Tu me sauves la vie, soupira Sydney. Pour une raison inconnue, tu lui fais bien plus peur que moi.

- Avec des toutous de ce genre, il faut montrer tout de suite qui est le patron. Les menaces d'énucléation peuvent aussi aider, en désespoir de cause.

- Alors, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ? s'enquit Ksenia.

- L'un de mes informateurs m'a signalé qu'un objet de Rambaldi est enterré dans un temple _Moche_1 au Pérou, expliqua Bristow. Ce serait une ampoule qui complète la Lampe d'El Alamein.

- Nous voulons aller la récupérer, reprit Clode, mais le Covenant ne doit pas l'apprendre.

- Je peux vous couvrir auprès de Cole, dire que je vous ai envoyées en mission quelque part. Mais je dois d'abord savoir pour le compte de qui vous travaillez. Les créations de Rambaldi sont trop puissantes pour être confiées à n'importe qui.

Les deux sœurs se consultèrent du regard.

- Je travaille pour le Projet Blackhole, répondit Sydney. Mon agent de liaison est Kendall.

- Et moi, continua sa cadette, je ne réponds qu'à notre père, qui ne fait pas confiance à Kendall. Julian nous sert d'agent de liaison.

- Et c'est Blackhole qui a récupéré la Lampe ?

Sydney acquiesça.

- Pour réunir la Lampe et l'Ampoule, il va donc falloir faire confiance à Kendall, constata Petrovitch. J'accepte à une condition : la présence de votre tante.

Les jeunes femmes mirent un instant à comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

- Elena ou Yekaterina ? interrogea Sydney, qui tirait ces prénoms du dossier que Jack lui avait transmis lorsqu'elle avait voulu en savoir plus sur sa mère2.

- Katya, je suppose ? répondit Clode. Je l'ai croisée quand Irina se faisait encore appeler le Monsieur.

- Nous sommes de vieilles amies, confirma Ksenia, et je lui fais toute confiance. En juin dernier, elle m'a prévenue d'une opération conjointe de la CIA et du FSB à l'encontre de Gorlanov3, pour que je coupe les ponts avec lui – ce n'était pas remonté jusqu'à mes supérieurs, la guerre des agences n'étant pas l'apanage des seuls Américains.

- _Athair_ ne va pas aimer ça, soupira Clode. »

**Deux mois et des poussières plus tôt :**

**19 juin, Banlieue de Los Angeles, maison de Lauren et Vaughn. 19h.**

« Bonsoir ! s'écrièrent en chœur Marshall et Weiss, évoquant Laurel et Hardy, bras-dessus bras-dessous sur le seuil de la porte.

- Eric, Marshall, entrez ! leur dit Michael en les débarrassant des présents qu'ils avaient apportés. Je vais mettre les fleurs dans un vase et la bouteille au frais, mettez-vous à l'aise.

Il rejoignit Lauren dans la cuisine et s'exécuta.

- C'est presque prêt, annonça celle-ci en remuant une sauce. Tu peux leur proposer les amuse-gueules ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en repartant avec un plateau de biscuits apéritifs et de toasts après l'avoir embrassée dans le cou.

En surveillant la fin de cuisson de son curry de poulet, Lauren réfléchit à la meilleure tactique à adopter. Elle n'avait pas invité les deux amis par hasard, mais bien pour découvrir quelle était cette opération ultrasecrète qui se tramait à la CIA, en espérant qu'ils soient un peu moins sur leurs gardes loin du bureau, avec elle dans le rôle d'hôtesse aimable plutôt que de vilaine fouineuse du NSC.

Elle avait bien pensé à faire jouer son rôle d'agent de liaison pour contraindre Dixon à lui révéler de quoi il s'agissait, mais avait renoncé pour deux raisons : le Covenant ne tenait pas à ce que Lindsay ajoute son grain de sel dans ce sac de nœuds, et il serait plus judicieux que Lauren ne soit au courant de rien officiellement, si jamais une fuite était suspectée.

**31 août, Trujillo, Pérou. 16h.**

Elisha et Sydney venaient d'arriver à Trujillo dans un avion de ligne, et retrouvèrent Andrean Lazarey dans une ruelle à quelques immeubles de l'aéroport. Il sortait d'un 4x4 bleu nuit.

« Content de te revoir, Julia, dit-il avant de lui faire la bise.

- Voici ma partenaire Elisha. Tu peux lui faire confiance.

- Enfin, sauf si vous avez des cookies cachés quelque part, plaisanta la jeune femme. Le plateau repas était franchement décevant. Si Julian avait goûté cette piquette qu'ils nous ont servie, il aurait probablement sauté de l'avion en vol – c'est un ami amateur de bons vins, précisa-t-elle à l'air ahuri de Lazarey en montant dans le 4x4.

La Huaca de la Tierra4 se trouvait à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Trujillo et de ses Huaca de la Luna5 et Huaca del Sol6. Contrairement aux deux dernières, son existence était restée secrète car la partie émergée de cette pyramide à degrés avait été presque entièrement effacée par les éléments : l'érosion et le sable ramené par le vent lui avaient donné toute l'apparence d'un monticule naturel au milieu de la sierra. Sortant de l'agglomération de Trujillo, le véhicule longea des champs de maïs avant de pénétrer dans la sierra par de petits chemins de terre, puis de sable.

- La culture _moche_ est très intéressante, commenta Lazarey. Il leur a fallu bien de l'ingéniosité pour s'épanouir dans un milieu si désolé. Non contents d'avoir inventé des méthodes d'irrigation très développées, c'étaient aussi d'excellents céramistes et orfèvres – et architectes : entre les deux Huacas connues du public, les archéologues ont mis à jour une ville, la capitale de leur nation.

- Et cette troisième Huaca ? s'enquit Clode.

- On la distingue à peine par satellite, et encore, en sachant ce qu'on cherche et où on le cherche. Elle était mentionnée laconiquement dans un texte d'un adorateur de Rambaldi datant de la fin du XVIème siècle que j'ai pu me procurer récemment. Le parchemin comportait un dessin représentant une sorte d'ampoule bien plus élaborée que celles que nous utilisons de nos jours, que cet homme, Mendoza, aurait caché dans ce temple. Je ne sais presque rien sur l'intérieur de la Huaca. Il s'agirait d'une sépulture collective pour les notables de la capitale _moche_, et elle serait très étendue sous terre. Je crois que pour le reste, il nous faudra improviser.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, il arrêta la voiture devant une très large dune.

- Ce doit être ici.

- Comment entre-t-on ? interrogea Sydney.

- Bonne question, répliqua Clode, voyant que Lazarey n'avait pas de réponse et commençant à faire le tour de la dune, bientôt imitée par ses compagnons.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de recherches intensives sous le soleil cuisant, Elisha finit par s'écrier :

- Venez voir !

Elle avait trouvé une sorte de conduit d'aération vertical juste en-dessous du niveau du sable. Elle avait commencé à le dégager du pied, et dès qu'il l'eut rejointe Lazarey l'aida en creusant avec ses mains.

C'était une sorte de cheminée carrée, d'environ cinquante centimètres de côté. Sydney craqua un tube fluorescent7 et l'y jeta pour en estimer la profondeur au bas mot une vingtaine de mètres.

L'ancien diplomate russe sortit une corde de son sac, la déroula, puis hésita un instant avant de la laisser à Sydney et de se diriger vers le 4x4, dont il reprit le volant pour le rapprocher à une dizaine de mètres de la cheminée. Puis il attacha la corde au pare-choc avec l'aide de « Julia » tandis qu'Elisha l'enroulait autour de sa taille avant d'en jeter l'autre extrémité dans le conduit.

Elle s'assit les jambes dans le trou puis se laissa doucement glisser, les pieds sur l'une des parois de la cheminée et les mains solidement accrochées à la corde. La mercenaire commença ainsi prudemment sa descente, et au bout de deux ou trois minutes elle cria :

- Vous pouvez y aller !

Ils débouchèrent dans une pièce de dimension moyenne, très sombre, dont la seule issue était un escalier s'enfonçant sous terre. Guidés par la lampe d'Elisha, ils s'y engagèrent à sa suite.

Après une cinquantaine de marches, ils suivirent un long couloir dont l'un des murs était en partie écroulé, ce qui inspira à Sydney une remarque :

- Je vois ce que tu voulais dire à El Alamein, sur la chance qu'on avait d'être dans un bâtiment souterrain qui ne datait que de soixante ans…

Les trois aventuriers finirent par arriver dans une très grande salle au plafond haut, ornée de peintures murales rouges et ocre. Au centre, s'élevait un autel cubique en or massif, au centre duquel était posée, sur un petit socle, une ampoule. D'une vingtaine de centimètres de hauteur et d'une dizaine de diamètre, l'objet était fait d'un verre très fin et, contrairement à l'ampoule d'origine de la Lampe, légèrement teinté de rouge. Mais comme cette dernière, il comportait trois grosses vis métalliques en lieu et place du culot de nos ampoules modernes.

- Pas d'énigmes à résoudre, pas de gymnastique à faire ? s'étonna Clode. Un peu simple pour les disciples de Rambaldi, non ?

- Je ne vois aucun mécanisme, fit Lazarey en examinant de près l'autel et le socle. Je vais essayer de la retirer.

Il s'exécuta, soulevant délicatement l'Ampoule. Aussitôt, le mur commença à se refermer sur le couloir d'où ils venaient. Lazarey tenta de la reposer immédiatement sur son socle tandis que Sydney et Elisha accouraient vers la porte pour essayer de la bloquer, en vain.

_/ ! \ COUPURE PUBLICITAIRE / ! \_

_Marre du matraquage publicitaire ? Marre des programmes télé interrompus vingt fois pour vanter des produits régime ou anti-âge ? Marre des stations de métro avec cinq fois la même affiche ?Marre des pop-ups et autres pubs impossibles à fermer sur Internet ?_

_Envie de vous informer à ce sujet ? Ce site pourrait vous intéresser : (www.) antipub (__.org)/_

_/ ! \ VOUS POUVEZ MAINTENANT REPRENDRE LE FIL DE VOTRE PROGRAMME HALCYON / ! \_

**Deux mois et des poussières plus tôt :**

**19 juin, Banlieue de Los Angeles, maison de Lauren et Vaughn. 19h30.**

« Lauren se faisait une joie d'enfin rencontrer Carrie, dit Michael.

- Oh, elle aussi, mais malheureusement elle a été retenue au bureau. Une euh, épidémie de communications cryptées anti-américaines sur la toile de la NSA, apparemment. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

- Cela ne doit pas être facile de concilier vos emplois du temps, compatit Lauren. Surtout avec cette opération qui se prépare…

- Ah oui, ce brigand de Gorlanov… laissa échapper Marshall avant de porter la main à sa bouche. Zut, c'est une opération… secrète, je ne devrais pas, euh, boire autant de… vin – il n'avait siroté que la moitié de son verre.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura Lauren, nous sommes entre amis.

C'est alors que le téléphone sonna. Vaughn décrocha.

- Allo ? Et vous, comment allez-vous ? Oui, je vous la passe. Lauren, c'est ta mère, dit-il, la main sur le combiné.

- Continuez sans moi, je reviens tout de suite, souffla Lauren en s'esquivant vers la cuisine. Allo, maman ? C'est bon, je suis seule.

- Le Covenant8 m'a dit que tes informations sur l'opération de la CIA en cours de préparation laissaient à désirer, embraya tout de suite Olivia Reed. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es déjà un investissement décevant, puisque ton cher époux semble avoir définitivement opté pour une carrière de petit prof minable.

- Dois-je te rappeler que Michael avait déjà quitté la CIA quand je l'ai épousé, que je suis tout de même membre du NSC, et que la plupart de nos amis sont de la CIA. Comme ceux qui dînent avec nous ce soir, et qui m'ont parlé de l'opération en question ?

- Tu as appris qui était leur cible ? s'empressa de demander sa mère.

- C'est Gorlanov.

- Je suis fière de toi, Lauren. Je transmets l'info à Cole. Ton père9 t'embrasse. Retourne vite à tes invités ! »

**31 août, Trujillo, Pérou.**

Commencèrent alors de longues heures de recherche intensive, chacun examinant le moindre détail de la salle. Mais ils ne trouvèrent aucun moyen de rouvrir la porte, aucune autre issue.

Epuisés, ils finirent par décider de prendre un peu de repos et d'éteindre la lampe pour économiser la batterie. Le repos se transforma vite en sieste et la sieste en nuit de sommeil.

Lorsque Lazarey se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, il alluma sa lampe de poche. A sa grande surprise, il s'aperçut qu'une nouvelle porte s'était ouverte, à l'opposé de celle qui s'était refermée. Il réveilla les deux jeunes femmes, ils ramassèrent leurs sacs à dos dont celui qui contenait l'Ampoule, et s'engagèrent, circonspects, dans le nouveau couloir.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres, Elisha, qui fermait la marche, entendit un léger « clic » au passage de Lazarey devant un pan de mur aux pierres descellées, puis vit quelque chose filer entre deux pierres.

- Sydney, attention ! hurla-t-elle avant de se jeter sur elle, la projetant au sol au moment même où des flèches sortaient du mur, sifflant dans l'air.

- Wow, c'était moins une… souffla Sydney en se redressant. Ely ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant du sang couler sur la gorge de sa sœur.

- Vite, fit Lazarey, amène-la par ici.

Ils la portèrent un peu plus loin et l'assirent contre le mur. Lazarey déchira un morceau de sa chemise qu'il confia à Sydney pour comprimer la blessure, puis sortit de son sac à dos une trousse de premier secours.

Après qu'il ait nettoyé et désinfecté l'entaille, Elisha, affaiblie, tenta une pointe d'humour pour détendre la situation :

- Alors, docteur, vais-je m'en sortir ?

- Cela laissera une cicatrice, répondit Lazarey en lui confectionnant un pansement avec de la gaze et du sparadrap. Mais ni la carotide, ni la trachée n'ont été touchées.

Il leur fallut encore une heure pour parcourir le véritable labyrinthe semé d'embuches qui s'ouvrait devant eux au fur et à mesure de leur parcours. Mais ils furent plus prudents et parvinrent à éviter les massues, pierres et projectiles en tout genre, ainsi que les fosses s'ouvrant sous leurs pieds.

Finalement, les trois compagnons virent un rai de lumière devant eux : une nouvelle ouverture s'était créée au bout de leur couloir.

**Deux mois et des poussières plus tôt :**

**19 juin, Banlieue de Los Angeles, maison de Lauren et Vaughn.**

La soirée touchait à sa fin. Cela faisait déjà une dizaine de minutes qu'il ne restait que des miettes de la délicieuse tarte aux myrtilles de Lauren, et la chaleureuse conversation avait laissé la place à un silence confortable.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, fit Weiss en reculant sa chaise, mais on ferait mieux d'y aller. Il faudra que je sois en forme dans les jours qui viennent, dit-il sur le ton de la conspiration, rapport à une opération top secret.

- Sois prudent, lui recommanda Vaughn en lui serrant amicalement la main.

- Comme d'habitude, » répliqua Eric en souriant.

Lauren ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux et dut croiser les bras pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. _Plus prudent encore que d'habitude_, pensa-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière ses invités, renonçant à chercher une logique dans ses propres pensées.

**1****er**** septembre, Trujillo, Pérou. 6h.**

Sydney sortit du tombeau à la suite de Lazarey et d'Elisha. Cette dernière semblait affaiblie mais parut reprendre du poil de la bête dès qu'elle put inspirer une bonne gorgée d'air frais. Son aînée eut à peine le temps de l'imiter avant d'entendre des coups de feu, puis le ronflement d'un moteur.

« Grimpez ! cria Sark en arrêtant la Jeep qu'il conduisait à leur hauteur, et en se baissant pour éviter les balles qui venaient de l'autre côté.

Les trois aventuriers, ébahis, s'exécutèrent : Sydney se jeta sur la place passager et ses compagnons s'engouffrèrent à l'arrière.

- T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point _j'adore_ quand tu viens me faire une surprise au boulot ? plaisanta Clode.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il en se retournant, alarmé par la voix inhabituellement chancelante de la jeune femme.

- Hey, les yeux sur la piste ! rappela à l'ordre Sydney, et il fit un écart pour rétablir sa trajectoire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Julian, répondit Elisha en touchant machinalement son pansement au cou. J'ai perdu un peu de sang, mais on arrêté l'hémorragie. Parle-nous plutôt des charmants citoyens qui nous collent au train avec des kalachn…

Les dernières syllabes furent couvertes par une saccade des AK-47 susmentionnés la vitre arrière de la Jeep éclata en morceaux, et chacun se renfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

_/ ! \ COUPURE PUBLICITAIRE / ! \_

_Envie d'une expérience _Programme Halcyon_ plus approfondie ? Le site (http:/) halcyon. (e-monsite) .com est pour vous. Tous les épisodes de la fanfic avec en supplément les dossiers top-secrets de la CIA sur vos personnages et organisations préférés, des photos, un livre d'or, un forum… et bien sûr, une newsletter pour vous tenir informé ! Venez nombreux sur le tout nouveau site d'Halcyon !_

_Marre de ce genre d'interruption ? Informez-vous sur : (www.) antipub (__.org)/_

_/ ! \ VOUS POUVEZ MAINTENANT REPRENDRE LE FIL DE VOTRE PROGRAMME HALCYON / ! \_

- Action d'abord, parlote plus tard, réagit Sydney. Des armes ?

- Grenades dans la boîte à gants, répondirent en chœur Ely et Julian, s'attirant deux paires d'yeux interloqués.

- Un autre enseignement d'Halcyon ? s'enquit Sydney tout en dégoupillant une grenade et en la lançant par la vitre.

Celle-ci rebondit au sol avant d'exploser sous la roue avant droite de la voiture de leurs poursuivants, qui zigzagua et emboutit un rocher avant de s'immobiliser.

- Pas vraiment, répliqua sa jeune sœur. Simplement une habitude prise après une mission où nous avions volé la voiture d'un indépendantiste de je ne sais plus quel pays d'Amérique latine sujet aux guérillas.

- La Colombie, précisa Sark. A moins que ce ne soit la Bolivie…

- La géographie avait tendance à passer au second plan à Halcyon. Le complexe souterrain se trouvait près de Minsk, mais je n'ai su que c'était la capitale de la Biélorussie qu'en regardant les infos après la fin du Programme.

- Ça, c'est probablement parce que les fervents nostalgiques du soviétisme parmi nos camarades instructeurs ne reconnaissaient pas l'indépendance du pays. Je me souviendrai toujours de la tête de Khasinau quand la Pologne est entrée dans l'OTAN10…

- Alors, on peut savoir qui était ces abrutis ? interrogea Sydney en désignant la route derrière eux.

- Des membres du K-D. Ils étaient chargés de vous bloquer dans le tombeau jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Anna Espinosa, qui comptait bien récupérer l'Ampoule.

- Oh non, encore elle… se lamenta Sydney.

- J'en ai bien peur… Ils s'apprêtaient à murer l'entrer quand je suis arrivé. J'ai joué les touristes faisant une pause sur le bord de la route pour les retarder.

- Comment t'as su qu'ils nous attendraient ? demanda Clode.

- La CIA a intercepté les instructions d'Espinosa, et Jack m'a appelé. D'ailleurs, il veut vous parler, continua Sark en tendant son téléphone portable à Sydney.

- Allo, papa ? Moi ça va, mais Ely est blessée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, _athair_, cria cette dernière, tout va bien !

- Oui, Sark m'a dit, reprit Sydney au téléphone. Deux missions de suite, c'est plus qu'une coïncidence. Anna doit nous suivre à la trace. Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est qu'après El Alamein qui était une mission du Covenant, la revoilà dans nos pattes ici au Pérou, sur une mission clandestine. Il va falloir découvrir ce que trame le K-D… Je suppose que notre vol de retour est compromis ? D'accord. Je te recontacte une fois à Rome.

Elle raccrocha et posa le portable de Sark dans le vide-poche de la console centrale.

- Espinosa atterrit à l'aéroport de Trujillo, annonça-t-elle. Et le K-D surveille probablement les aéroports et aérodromes environnants, peut-être aussi ceux sur la côte. Mon père nous a réservé des billets sur un vol pour Madrid au départ de Tarapoto, à l'intérieur du territoire, à 17h. On en a pour une dizaine d'heures de route, donc il va falloir bien rouler.

- Un road-trip ? Chouette ! s'exclama Elisha, enthousiaste, en tapant dans ses mains.

- Sur les routes catastrophiques de l'intérieur du pays, avec le code de la route péruvien dont on se demande si une seule personne l'a un jour respecté ? ronchonna Sark. Super, en effet.

- Oh, ne joue pas les rabat-joie, on te relaiera au volant ! Est-ce qu'on reçoit la radio, au moins ? Ah, et il faudra s'arrêter à la première supérette pour du ravitaillement !

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent une trentaine de kilomètres plus loin, dans la petite ville de Menocucho. Ils remplirent plusieurs jerrycans d'essence pour ne pas risquer la panne sèche, les _gasolineras_11 n'étant pas parsemées très régulièrement sur la route 5N qu'ils allaient emprunter. Et puis, moins ils s'arrêteraient et moins ils risqueraient d'être repérés.

Sydney venait de s'installer au volant tandis que Sark et Lazarey chargeaient les jerrycans quand Elisha sortit de la supérette, les bras pleins de chips, bonbons et autres aliments plus gras que nourrissants.

- Tu as dévalisé la boutique ? s'esclaffa Julian en allant à sa rencontre pour lui retirer quelques paquets des mains et les fourrer sur la plage arrière de la Jeep.

- Tu n'as pas oublié l'eau ? s'enquit Sydney en se penchant vers la vitre ouverte de la portière passager, inquiète, ce à quoi sa sœur répondit simplement en exhibant le pack de bouteilles d'eau minérale qu'elle tenait auparavant serré contre elle, en-dessous des centaines de calories sucrées et salées aux emballages colorés.

- Vous pouvez… ? demanda Sark à Lazarey en lui tendant un appareil photo, lorsqu'Ely eut posé les bouteilles d'eau dans la voiture.

- Bien sûr, répondit le diplomate, surpris.

- Après la Tour Eiffel et le musée du Louvre, les anciens élèves d'Halcyon vous emmènent chez Cuzco, au Pérou, plaisanta Clode en prenant la pose aux côtés de son compagnon. Attention, malgré son nom, cet immense centre commercial se trouve en fait à 1500 kilomètres à vol d'oiseau de Cuzco, au bas mot.

- Bon, tout le monde en voiture ! interrompit Sydney. Les tourtereaux, vous pouvez prendre la banquette arrière – à condition de rester habillés. »

**Deux mois et des poussières plus tôt :**

**21 juin, bureau de Dixon, bâtiment de la CIA à Los Angeles. 9h.**

« Entrez, fit la voix de Dixon à travers la porte.

Lauren s'exécuta et pénétra dans le bureau où se trouvaient déjà Jack Bristow et Katya Derevko.

- Je suis à vous dans un instant, miss Reed. Agent Derevko, je viens d'avoir le directeur Devlin au téléphone et il m'a chargé de vous annoncer que vous assumerez dès à présent la fonction d'agent de liaison entre le FSB et nos bureaux, notamment en ce qui concerne le prisonnier que vous avez aimablement confié à nos soins. L'agent Bristow va l'interroger, je suppose que vous souhaitez l'accompagner ?

Katya acquiesça.

- Nous vous préparerons également un bureau, continua le directeur.

- Merci de votre accueil, répondit l'agent du FSB en serrant la main de Dixon avant de sortir du bureau en compagnie de Jack Bristow.

- Asseyez-vous, Lauren, je vous en prie. Vous avez dû constater une certaine effervescence dans nos bureaux, et maintenant l'apparition de Katya Derevko. Cela est dû à une opération secrète que nous avons menée en Pologne, pour tenter de capturer Arkadi Gorlanov avec l'aide du FSB qui nous a pour cela confié Bogdan Efremov. Cette opération se déroulait parfaitement jusqu'à ce que Gorlanov soit tué par un sniper alors que nous allions le faire sortir de Pologne. Le haut niveau de discrétion mis en œuvre me laisse penser qu'il s'agit peut-être d'une fuite. Je suppose que le NSC voudra un rapport détaillé à ce sujet, aussi voici la liste des personnes qui étaient au courant.

Lauren se tortilla sur son siège, l'air gêné.

- Eh bien en fait, je ne suis peut-être pas la mieux placée pour cette tâche. Il se trouve que mon nom devrait également figurer sur cette liste : j'ai entendu quelqu'un prononcer le nom de Gorlanov il y a deux jours. Je n'en ai rien dit car j'ai supposé que vous me brieferiez le moment venu.

- Merci de votre franchise. Honnêtement, j'aimerais autant que vous ne soyez pas remplacée pour si peu. Vous êtes bien intégrée au personnel, ce qui n'est pas courant pour un agent de liaison inter-agences.

- Et j'apprécie beaucoup de travailler ici, continua Lauren. Mais je doute que monsieur Lindsay prenne cela en considération.

- Peut-être cette information peut-elle rester entre nous ? »

Lauren sourit timidement, retenant une bien plus grande démonstration de joie : même si Marshall ou Weiss reparlaient de l'incident du nom que l'on n'aurait pas dû prononcer, elle était maintenant couverte par le directeur de la division en personne.

Seule ombre au tableau : son information n'était pas arrivée à temps pour que le Covenant puisse prévenir Gorlanov du danger qui le guettait. Il avait donc fallu le faire abattre, ce qui privait l'organisation de sa source d'approvisionnement en produits chimiques et pharmaceutiques. Mais les conséquences eurent été bien pires si la CIA avait pu interroger le PDG de Priby…

**1****er**** septembre. Route 5N entre Trujillo et Tarapato, Pérou.**

Après avoir conduit pendant plus de deux heures, Sydney avait passé le relais à Lazarey peu après Huamachuco et s'était endormie sur la place passager, malgré la musique tonitruante que crachait la radio – Elisha avait trouvé une station qui passait du rock américain et avait réglé le volume au maximum.

Elle sursauta néanmoins à la sonnerie du téléphone portable de cette dernière, qui décrocha en hurlant, tapant sur les doigts de Syd lorsqu'elle voulut baisser le son.

« Ouais ?

- Clode ? demanda une voix au bout du fil.

- Ah, mon petit Cole, quel agréable surprise !

- Vous êtes saoule ? interrogea le cadre du Covenant, stupéfait.

- Je n'ai bu que du coca depuis plus d'une semaine, répliqua-t-elle avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

- C'était Cole ? demanda Sydney, qui avait du mal à trouver un sens à la moitié de conversation qu'elle venait d'entendre, encore enveloppée dans le nuage des rêves. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Elisha.

- Attends… Tu viens de raccrocher au nez de notre patron ? s'exclama sa sœur en se retournant vers elle.

- Relax… D'abord, permets-moi de te rappeler que Cole n'est pas _vraiment_ notre patron. Et puis Ksenia a dit qu'elle s'occupait de lui et qu'on n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Donc, vu que je m'attaque sérieusement à mes problèmes de confiance, la seule vérité qui compte pour moi est qu'on n'a pas à s'en faire, articula la jeune mercenaire avant de se mettre à chanter à tue-tête, en chœur avec le poste de radio, le tube d'Avril Lavigne12 : _Don't try to tell me what to do, don't try to tell me what to say, you're better off that way !_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Tarapoto, ils avaient vidé toutes les bouteilles d'eau, presque toute l'essence des jerrycans et absorbé quelques milliers de calories, dont une bonne moitié pour Elisha à elle seule, ainsi que bien plus de décibels que la dose recommandée pour qui veut préserver son audition. Ils étaient dégoulinants de sueur et n'avaient plus qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour se garer à l'aéroport et se précipiter en salle d'embarquement.

**10 septembre. Akureyri, Islande.**

Sydney et Elisha avaient donné rendez-vous respectivement à Kendall et à Jack – qui lui-même avait invité Katya – à mi-chemin entre leurs deux continents, dans une chambre d'hôtel de la quatrième ville d'Islande. Elisha avait fini par admettre que c'était le plus pratique, bien que le climat de l'île la rebute un peu – quoiqu'Akureyri bénéficie des températures les plus clémentes du pays.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient arrivées les premières – mieux valait ne pas laisser leur père et Kendall seul à seul si l'on espérait éviter d'ameuter les forces de police de l'île toute entière, comme l'avait joliment formulé la cadette.

« Dis, commença Clode, assise sur le lit, tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre dans l'attitude de ton diplomate russe ? Par rapport à Julian, je veux dire.

- Rien ne t'échappe, souffla Sydney. Je le connais depuis déjà quelques temps, et c'est vrai qu'il m'a semblé distrait.

- Et tu sais pourquoi, supposa sa sœur.

- J'ai mon idée. Il se trouve qu'Andrean m'a confié qu'il avait eu un fils il y a une vingtaine d'années. Ajoute à ça les questions étranges qu'il m'a posées sur le programme Halcyon dans l'avion…

- … et nous avons un nouveau puzzle généalogique à la Bristow-Derevko, compléta Ely, stupéfaite malgré les soupçons qu'elle entretenait déjà. Que t'a dit Lazarey au sujet de ce fils ?

- Très peu de choses. J'ignore qui était la mère. De ce que j'ai compris, il l'a confié à un orphelinat pour le mettre à l'abri de ses ennemis. J'aborderai le sujet avec lui, mais mieux vaut ne rien dire à Sark pour l'instant.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'insurgea sa cadette. Je ne compte certainement pas lui mentir.

- Pas besoin de mentir, argumenta Sydney.

- Par omission ou pas, cela reste un mensonge. Est-ce que tu as idée du nombre de personnes qui ne m'ont « pas menti » au sujet de mon identité ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça fait de se sentir trahi de cette façon ?

Surprise par la réaction extrême de sa sœur, Sydney se flagella mentalement : elle aurait dû prévoir le parallèle que la jeune femme ferait entre la situation actuelle et la sienne propre.

- Alors laisse-moi au moins le temps d'en parler à Lazarey d'abord. Pour lui donner une chance de le lui annoncer lui-même.

Elles furent interrompues par trois coups secs frappés à la porte, suivis d'un silence puis de deux autres coups. Sydney alla ouvrir tandis qu'Elisha sortait machinalement son arme, qu'elle reposa aussitôt lorsque sa sœur referma la porte sur Jack et Katya.

Les retrouvailles – et la première rencontre, pour Syd et Katya – auraient pu être un moment émouvant, mais l'arrivée immédiate de Kendall en décida autrement. Sydney le fit entrer et la température dans la pièce dégringola en flèche. Si les regards avaient pu tuer, il n'y aurait eu aucun survivant…

Mais les regards ne tuent pas, aussi les mots commencèrent à fuser si vite qu'Elisha ne saisit que quelques bribes du brouhaha général.

« … menti à la CIA… aidé une terroriste ! s'indignait Kendall.

- … fait croire que ma fille était morte, accusait Jack.

- … prétendu qu'il était sous couverture… reprochait Sydney.

Katya et Elisha échangèrent un regard désespéré, puis la jeune femme décida d'entrer dans la mêlée des invectives avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains – ou aux armes à feu !

- Jack vous a peut-être caché des informations, hurla-t-elle plus fort que les autres à l'adresse de Kendall, mais vous-même savez depuis des mois que je travaille avec Julia Thorne et n'avez pas jugé utile de communiquer ce renseignement à la division de Los Angeles, pour ne pas compromettre votre petite opération.

Les trois chamailleurs s'étaient tus, interloqués.

- Toi-même, reprit-elle plus doucement en regardant Jack, as mis en danger une opération officielle bien que secrète pour protéger ta fille, sans oublier que tu as relâché une dangereuse sociopathe, c'est-à-dire moi ! Et, Sydney, on t'a peut-être dit que Jack était sous couverture, mais n'as-tu pas décidé de rester infiltrée au Covenant après avoir vu ton boyscout avec sa blonde, qui n'aurait, j'en suis désolée, pas disparu d'un coup si ton papa avait été là pour te tenir la main ? Vous voulez continuer à vous envoyer des vacheries sur toutes les rancœurs accumulées ? Très bien. Et si on remontait aux jalousies d'enfance entre sœurs, Syd ? Ah non, c'est vrai, on n'a pas grandi ensemble, tout ça à cause d'Irina. En son absence, on pourrait lyncher un autre membre de la famille, puisqu'on a Katya sous la main !

L'agent du FSB s'autorisa un sourire qui fit baisser les yeux aux trois fauteurs de trouble.

- Y a-t-il un adulte dans cette pièce ? continua Elisha. Histoire que je revienne à mon comportement immature habituel. Et qu'on puisse, accessoirement, se mettre au boulot. »

1 Peuple précolombien ayant vécu au Pérou de 100 à 700 après J.C. – prononcer « motché ».

2 Ben oui, dans la série Syd ne rencontre Katya que dans la saison 3 – ça m'a fait drôle aussi !

3 Voir Episode 11 : Lumière sur le passé.

4 Contrairement aux Huacas de la Luna y del Sol (voir notes 5 et 6) ainsi qu'à la capitale _moche_, la Huaca de la Tierra est le fruit de mon imagination !

5 Temple de la Lune (ce nom fut attribué par les colons espagnols à partir du mot quechua « huaca » et de la vénération de la lune par les Incas, ne faisant pas la différence entre eux et les _Moches_ – ce peuple n'ayant pas laissé de trace écrite, il n'y a aucun moyen de retrouver le nom qu'ils donnaient à ce temple).

6 Temple du Soleil.

7 En anglais, et parfois aussi en français, _glowstick _ou _lightstick_. Wikipedia (.org/wiki/Glowstick) propose _cyalume _comme dénomination courante en français, mais je reste sceptique… Si quelqu'un trouve une meilleure appellation que ma tentative (tube fluorescent), dites-moi !

8 Je vous rappelle que dans Alias aussi, la mère de Lauren est une taupe du Covenant.

9 Le Sénateur Reed est un politicien honnête qui n'a aucune idée de ce que font son épouse et sa fille de leur temps libre.

10 La Pologne est entrée dans l'OTAN en 1999, avec deux autres anciens satellites soviétiques : la République Tchèque et la Hongrie.

11 _Gasolinera_ = mot espagnol pour « pompe à essence », « station-service ».

12 _Don't tell me_ (Avril Lavigne), sorti en avril 2004, extrait de l'album _Under my skin.  
Traduction de l'extrait : _N'essaie pas de me dire quoi faire, n'essaie pas de me dire quoi dire, cela vaut mieux pour toi.


	14. Episode 13: Quelqu'un de bien

Voici l'épisode 13 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira )

Episode 13 : Quelqu'un de bien

La politique est dure pour la survie des politiciens.  
(Jean-François Somcynsky)

**Dans les épisodes précédents d'Halcyon :**

_**Pour plus de détails sur les bases de la fin de la saison 2 reprises dans Halcyon et sur la généalogie de la famille Bristow-Derevko, référez-vous à l'épisode 1. **_

_Sydney est infiltrée au Covenant sous le nom de Julia Thorne. Son agent de liaison est Kendall, qui travaille pour le Projet Blackhole._

_Elisha Clode, la seconde fille de Jack et Irina, qui a suivi le Programme Halcyon, est depuis quelques mois infiltrée avec elle, ne répondant qu'à Jack lui-même par l'intermédiaire de Julian Sark avec qui elle entretient une relation amoureuse._

_Arvin Sloane a été gracié et a fondé Omnifam, une association humanitaire, à Zurich (Suisse). Il assure que lorsqu'il a réuni Il Dire, machine rassemblant 47 objets de Rambaldi, celle-ci n'a imprimé qu'un seul mot sur un parchemin : paix._

_Will travaille comme analyste à la CIA et est maintenant à la tête d'une équipe d'analystes._

_Dixon est à la tête de la division de la CIA._

_Lauren Reed, membre du NSC dirigé par Robert Lindsay, est agent de liaison à la CIA. C'est aussi la femme de Michael Vaughn et une taupe du Covenant. Sa mère, Olivia, travaille également pour le Covenant._

_Katya Derevko vient de devenir agent de liaison entre le FSB et la CIA, qui collaborent depuis peu dans la lutte contre le Covenant et dans l'exploitation des informations fournies par Bogdan Efremov, qui est maintenant prisonnier à Los Angeles._

_Ksenia Petrovitch est sous couverture au Covenant pour le compte du gouvernement russe, comme elle l'était déjà à l'époque d'Halcyon. Elle sait maintenant que les deux sœurs sont infiltrées._

_Elisha et Sydney ont récupéré la Lampe de Rambaldi dans un bunker allemand près d'El Alamein, en Egypte, avec l'aide de Ksenia Petrovitch, puis l'Ampoule de Rambaldi dans une pyramide Moche au Pérou, avec l'aide d'Andrean Lazarey et de Sark. Ces deux artefacts fonctionnent ensemble, or c'est le Projet Blackhole qui détient la Lampe. _

_On organise donc une rencontre en Islande avec Kendall, Jack et Katya – Ksenia Petrovitch ayant requis la présence de cette dernière avant de couvrir les deux sœurs auprès de Cole. Ces retrouvailles commencent de façon assez tendue…_

_*_ _Générique_

**10 septembre 2004, chambre d'hôtel à Akureyri, Islande.**

« Y a-t-il un adulte dans cette pièce ? s'énerva Clode. Histoire que je revienne à mon comportement immature habituel. Et qu'on puisse, accessoirement, se mettre au boulot.

- Regardez comme elle a grandi ! railla Kendall en se tournant ostensiblement vers Jack, ce qui prouvait une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il avait réuni les pièces du puzzle.

- Mais toujours capable de vous trancher la gorge si vous l'énervez trop, répliqua Elisha.

Sydney fronça les sourcils :

- Je croyais que tu travaillais sur tes problèmes de confiance…

- Sur _ma_ confiance. Faire peur aux autres devra suffire pour le moment. A moins que tu ne veuilles que j'offre du thé à Simon la prochaine fois qu'il passe nous voir ?

- Non, s'empressa de répondre Syd. A la réflexion, les menaces d'énucléation ne me posent aucun problème.

- Walker ? s'étonna Kendall, ne comprenant pas la discussion. Un problème avec lui ?

- Quand j'entre dans l'appart', il doit sortir, expliqua Elisha – et elle ajouta, à son regard interloqué : j'ai grandi en Irlande, vous savez. L'humour britannique – pas mon truc, fit-elle en désignant son visage avec ses deux pouces tendus.

Sans dire un mot, Sydney ouvrit son sac, dévoilant l'Ampoule péruvienne, ce qui eut immédiatement l'effet escompté : Kendall quitta enfin Elisha des yeux et sortit lui-même la Lampe égyptienne.

Le silence se fit dans la chambre tandis que Syd retirait l'ampoule d'origine de la Lampe et la remplaçait par celle retrouvée dans la Huaca de la Tierra au Pérou. Kendall l'activa en tournant la base de la Lampe d'un quart de tour.

Cet assemblage projeta alors des chiffres lumineux sur les murs et le plafond de la chambre. Katya éteignit la lumière pour qu'on les voie plus nettement – la pièce était heureusement peu meublée et peinte en blanc cassé. Il s'agissait exclusivement de zéros et de uns.

- Un code binaire ? supposa Katya.

- Partiel, précisa Jack. Regarde, il manque des chiffres, continua-t-il en désignant certains espaces vides.

- Cela correspond avec les informations rassemblées par le Projet Blackhole, dit Kendall. Il y aurait deux Lampes et deux Ampoules qui se complètent.

- La seconde Lampe a-t-elle été localisée ? s'enquit Sydney.

- Elle et l'ampoule correspondante ont récemment été en possession de quelqu'un que vous connaissez bien. Arvin Sloane les a mentionnées dans son débriefing par la CIA.

Elisha filma une vue panoramique du code, puis prit plusieurs photographies. Elle chargea aussitôt le contenu de la carte mémoire sur son ordinateur portable et en fit plusieurs copies sur clé USB : une pour Jack, une pour Kendall, une pour Katya, et une de sauvegarde pour elle et Syd.

Le plus dur restait à faire : se mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre.

- Je crois qu'il faut partager nos informations avec Dixon, fit Jack. Cela serait difficile de prendre contact avec Sloane sans qu'il l'apprenne, de toute façon.

Kendall sembla hésiter.

- Très bien. Je l'appellerai. Je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord pour ne pas évoquer le nom de Sydney ni de Clode, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sec. »

**Bureaux de la CIA, Los Angeles. 25 septembre 2004.**

Katya ferma à clé le bureau de Jack et vint se poster derrière lui, face à l'écran d'ordinateur.

« Bonjour, petite sœur, dit-elle en voyant apparaître Irina dans la fenêtre de discussion vidéo.

- Privièt1, Katioushka. Comment se passent tes débuts à la CIA ?

- Ma foi pas trop mal, répondit Katya. Je suis mieux logée que toi lors de ton passage à Los Angeles, pour commencer.

- Tant mieux pour toi, s'esclaffa Irina. Tu n'en fais pas trop voir à Jack ?

- J'y survivrai, intervint ce dernier.

- Je te vois impatient d'en venir au fait, sourit son épouse. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Nous avons besoin de ton aide. Le K-D a suivi Syd et Ely lors de deux missions différentes. J'ai profité de notre rencontre en Islande pour vérifier si elles portaient un traceur.

- Et c'est le cas ?

- Elisha.

_Le détecteur de Marshall, resté coi pour Sydney, se mit à crépiter lorsque Jack l'approcha du bras gauche de sa fille cadette. Celle-ci releva sa manche et Jack effectua un second passage, qui révéla un emplacement plus précis sur son avant-bras, à quelques centimètres de la pliure du coude._

_- Peretha ! s'exclama Clode, stupéfaite. A La Paz, j'ai reçu tellement de coups qu'il n'a pas dû être difficile de placer un traceur sur moi sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive._

_Jack surprit une lueur dans les yeux de Sydney, la même qu'elle avait, enfant, lorsqu'elle résolvait une énigme ou réunissait les pièces d'un casse-tête chinois_2_._

_- Mais Peretha est mort, fit-il._

_- Tiens ? s'étonna Ely. Quand et comment ?_

_- En avril, en Turquie, répondit Katya. Lors d'un échange qui a mal tourné entre le LTTE et un trafiquant russe._

_- Je ne vais pas pleurer sur son sort, à celui-là. Mais qui utilise le traceur, alors ?_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, l'exhorta Bristow. Je vais le découvrir et régler cette histoire, mais d'abord, il faut te retirer ce truc. »_

- Nous avons extrait le traceur, reprit Katya, et l'avons placé dans les bagages d'une hôtesse de l'air qui va balader un peu Espinosa. Mais il reste à savoir comment elle a eu vent de l'existence du traceur, et de la fréquence sécurisée sur laquelle il émet. Et surtout, dans quel but elle suivait ta fille.

- Je vais me renseigner », fit Irina avant de se déconnecter, laissant ses interlocuteurs devant un écran noir.

**Zurich, Suisse. 3 octobre 2004.**

« J'ai rendez-vous avec M. Sloane, dit Lauren en se présentant à l'accueil d'Omnifam.

La jeune réceptionniste rousse lui sourit, décrocha son téléphone pour l'annoncer avant de lui désigner l'ascenseur :

- C'est au dernier étage.

L'agent de liaison pénétra dans la cabine et appuya sur le numéro 47, se remémorant la conversation qui l'avait menée jusqu'à Zurich.

_Quand elle était entrée dans le bureau de Dixon, il venait de raccrocher son téléphone._

_« J'ai fini mon rapport sur l'opération Gorlanov, monsieur, lui dit-elle. Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez le lire avant que je le transmette à Monsieur Lindsay._

_- C'est très aimable à vous, répondit-il en saisissant le dossier qu'elle lui tendait. Dites-moi, reprit-il, semblant hésiter, seriez-vous prête à mener un interrogatoire en Suisse ?_

_- De quoi s'agit-il ?_

_- J'ai reçu des informations qui nécessitent de consulter Arvin Sloane. Je suppose que vous connaissez son dossier ?_

_Lauren hocha la tête._

_- Je crois que vous êtes la mieux placée pour deux raisons : vos compétences d'agent de liaison tout d'abord, et votre absence de liens préalables avec lui – la plupart de mes autres agents ont un lourd passif, ce qui est également mon cas. Vous pourrez sans doute l'aborder avec plus d'objectivité. N'oubliez jamais, cependant, que sous ses airs charmants c'est le pire des manipulateurs._

_- Je ne l'oublierai pas. »_

Dixon l'avait ensuite briefée sur les informations en question : le Projet Blackhole, une branche du Département des Recherches Spéciales, division secrète de la NSA, avait mis la main sur un document contenant un code binaire partiel qui provenait apparemment d'un objet de Rambaldi – une lampe. Sloane avait, selon le rapport de son débriefing, possédé un autre exemplaire de cette lampe, et Lauren devait découvrir s'il connaissait la partie manquante du code.

« Je vous en prie, entrez, Miss Reed, prononça la voix d'Arvin Sloane. Asseyez-vous. Comment allez-vous ? Et comment va votre cher époux ?

Lauren ne put empêcher la surprise de se peindre sur son visage et se sermonna mentalement le rappel de Dixon n'était peut-être pas superflu, au bout du compte.

- Ne vous étonnez pas, reprit Sloane, je me suis renseigné : j'aime savoir à qui j'ai affaire.

- Permettez-moi d'être claire, Monsieur Sloane : notre relation sera à sens unique. Vous me fournirez des informations, et la seule chose que vous obtiendrez en échange, c'est la prolongation de votre liberté surveillée. Maintenant, vous pouvez essayer de me déstabiliser autant que vous le souhaitez je vous souhaite bonne chance.

L'ancien directeur du SD-6 se contenta de sourire.

- Dans quel domaine en particulier avez-vous besoin de mes lumières ?

- Lors de votre débriefing, vous avez mentionné une lampe fabriquée par Rambaldi, et l'ampoule la complétant. Pourtant, elles ne font pas partie des objets que vous avez remis à la CIA.

- Il se trouve que l'artefact en question m'a été volé il y a bien des années.

- Mais vous aviez réussi à l'activer auparavant ?

- En effet, répondit Sloane.

- Et un homme comme vous a sans doute fait une copie des données révélées par cette lampe ?

- Vous êtes très perspicace, Miss Reed. J'ai en effet en ma possession une clé USB contenant ces fragments de code binaire. J'ai dû oublier de la transmettre à la CIA avec le reste des artefacts.

Il fit mine de chercher dans plusieurs tiroirs, mais Lauren n'était pas dupe : il savait exactement où elle se trouvait.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle quand il la lui tendit enfin, avant de se lever et de remettre son sac à main à l'épaule.

- Ce fut un plaisir, répondit-il en se levant pour la raccompagner. J'espère vivement vous revoir bientôt. »

**Appartement de Julia Thorne et Elisha Clode, Rome, Italie. 6 octobre 2004.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Elisha, rentrant de son footing du soir, à Sydney qui s'affairait dans la cuisine.

- Le repas, répliqua Sydney sur un ton un peu plus sec que ce qu'elle avait prévu, encore un peu énervée de la façon dont sa sœur lui avait forcé la main en ce qui concernait Lazarey, qu'elle venait finalement d'appeler après que Clode lui ait rappelé qu'elle cachait cette information à l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis presque un mois.

- Oui, mais… ce sont des œufs, dans l'eau ?

Sydney quitta pour la première fois ses casseroles des yeux, la cuillère en suspension, pour ouvrir des yeux ronds sur sa colocataire.

- Oui, répondit-elle finalement. Pour faire des œufs durs.

Cela sembla beaucoup surprendre sa cadette.

- Tu ne sais pas… faire cuire un œuf ? s'étonna l'espionne, mélangeant une sauce de couleur rouge dans une autre casserole.

- Même pas si le sort du monde en dépendait, répondit Elisha avant d'expliquer d'un ton égal : Laura t'a peut-être appris à cuisiner, mais cela ne faisait pas vraiment partie des leçons d'Irina.

Sydney la regarda à nouveau, hésita avant de dire :

- Je sais que je suis assez dure. Mais ne crois pas que ça ne me fait rien, de penser à tout ce qui aurait pu être différent… Et tu sais, je suis prête à croire que cela t'atteint aussi j'espère bien que c'est le cas. Je vois tes efforts, je sais ce que tu as traversé. C'est juste que… je ne pense pas que cela change quoi que ce soit à tes exactions.

- Je suis _certaine_ que cela n'y change rien, répliqua Clode. Mais je n'y peux pas grand-chose.

- Dis-moi ce que tu en penses, ordonna sa sœur en lui tendant la cuillère pour lui faire goûter sa sauce.

- Hum, c'est excellent, fit Elisha, essuyant une goutte de sauce à la commissure de ses lèvres. Tomate et estragon ?

- Et coriandre. Tu vois, on fera quelque chose de toi si les petits cochons ne te mangent pas ! s'exclama Sydney.

Elle fut alors interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable, qu'elle décrocha.

- Continue de remuer la sauce, souffla-t-elle en mimant le geste.

- Mademoiselle Thorne, ici Cole. Nous avons un contrat pour vous et votre partenaire. »

**Bureau de Marshall, bâtiment de la CIA, Los Angeles. 10 octobre 2004.**

Marshall était encore plus nerveux qu'à son habitude, et pour une fois il n'avait vraiment pas l'impression de réagir de façon disproportionnée : la terrifiante Irina Derevko en personne venait de lui téléphoner.

Sur le téléphone sécurisé que Jack lui avait confié, en lui disant dit de s'attendre à un appel, certes. Mais tout de même.

« Vous êtes toujours là, Marshall ?

- Euh… oui, oui. Je… voilà, j'ai trouvé le dossier de votre homme. David Amar, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

Marshall prit encore quelques secondes pour réfléchir au nombre de lois qu'il enfreignait ne serait-ce qu'en envisageant de divulguer des informations classées secrètes à cette femme. Sans importance, se dit-il : à ce stade, il n'aurait probablement même pas droit à un procès.

- Alors, ce… monsieur a eu une vie bien remplie. Dawud « David » Amar, euh, né en 1965, a commencé sa carrière au… Bureau de la sûreté de l'Etat égyptien3, avant de rejoindre le K-D. Puis il y a… environ, euh, deux ans, il s'est mis au service du LTTE et plus précisément, d'Ariyatne Peretha. Mais… si je puis me permettre, vu vos contacts dans ce type de… milieu, et vos, euh, talents pour le piratage informatique, n'auriez-vous… pas pu, enfin, euh, trouver ces informations seule ?

- Probablement, quoique sans doute pas aussi vite. Monsieur Amar est le seul membre du LTTE qui ait reçu des versements récents de la part du K-Directorate, ce qui m'incite à penser que c'est lui qui a placé un traceur sur El… sur Clode pour le compte d'Espinosa.

Marshall remarqua, abasourdi, que Derevko avait trébuché sur le prénom de sa fille, elle qui semblait pourtant toujours contrôler parfaitement tous ses mouvements, ses mots, jusqu'à ses intonations. Elle continua :

- Mais je ne parviens pas à obtenir de preuves qu'il ait été à La Paz en février dernier, ni à savoir ce qu'il est advenu de lui : je perds sa trace en avril.

- Laissez-moi… regarder ça, souffla Marshall en pianotant sur son clavier. J'ai une vidéo enregistrée par les, euh, caméras de surveillance de l'aéroport de La Paz où l'on voit Amar en compagnie de Peretha et d'autres hommes. Datée du 20 février… Et en avril, je le retrouve à l'aéroport d'Istanbul, toujours avec Peretha.

- Istanbul ? Alors il était au Dolmabahçe… fit Irina, songeuse.

- Attendez, fit Marshall, saisi d'une révélation. C'était vous, le contact de Jack, les instructions et le matériel pour reconfigurer la bombe étaient pour vous… »

**Appartement de Julia Thorne et Elisha Clode, Rome, Italie.**

« Miles Donovan, trente-cinq ans, canadien. Selon Cole, le dernier politicien honnête, et je te laisse imaginer le ton désespéré qu'il a utilisé pour dire ça !

- Politique et honnêteté… je ne savais pas que c'était compatible, commenta Clode, l'air sceptique.

- Dans tous les cas, ce Donovan refuse obstinément de se laisser convaincre ou corrompre par le Covenant et défend un projet de loi qui les dérange. Cole n'est pas entré dans les détails, mais nous devons donc le tuer aussi vite que possible et de façon aussi discrète que possible, histoire que le projet de loi passe aux oubliettes rapidement.

- Je suppose que notre contre-mission consiste à le faire passer pour mort tout en le protégeant des vilains-méchants ?

- Tu comprends vite, sourit Sydney. Des suggestions ? »

**31 octobre 2004. Près d'Ottawa, Canada. 9h.**

« J'aime bien Ottawa, dit la fillette, suivant un nuage des yeux par la vitre de la voiture. Mais je préfèrerais que tu passes plus de temps à la maison.

- Je sais, ma puce, répondit Miles Donovan, assis sur la banquette arrière à côté de l'enfant. Mais mes trois cents collègues ne seraient probablement pas d'accord4.

- Dis plutôt qu'ils ne feraient que des bêtises sans toi !

- Il y a de ça, sourit le député en se frottant les yeux.

Il sentait ses paupières s'alourdir, comme accablé par une fatigue soudaine, et eut tout juste le temps de remarquer le liquide vaporisé par de tous petits orifices dans la vitre séparant le chauffeur des sièges arrière, et d'esquisser un mouvement pour protéger sa fille, avant de s'effondrer.

**Bureau de Marshall, bâtiment de la CIA. 10 octobre.**

Marshall aurait juré entendre Irina sourire au bout du fil – on peut difficilement faire mieux en matière de laconisme.

- Etant donné qu'Efremov et moi sommes les seuls à être sortis vivants de cette fusillade, le problème Amar est réglé. Il reste celui de ses commanditaires.

- Vous, euh, avez une idée de ce que le K-D peut vouloir à votre fille ?

- Le plus simple est de leur demander, répondit simplement la criminelle avant de raccrocher.

Se retournant pour reposer lui aussi son combiné de téléphone, Marshall s'aperçut que Will Tippin venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Il lui fallut un effort surhumain pour ne pas sursauter et il se sentit se liquéfier sur place, se demandant ce que l'analyste avait pu entendre de la conversation.

- C'était Derevko ? demanda Will de but en blanc.

- Euh, enfin, c'est-à-dire… Vous… vous savez ? s'étonna enfin Marshall, réalisant que la question induisait en effet une connaissance du lien de parenté entre les deux mercenaires.

- Eh bien oui, répondit l'analyste en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Clode est venue me demander de l'aide pour retrouver Sydney, quelques jours après son évasion.

- Brrr, j'ai froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser. Et, euh, elle vous a, euh, dit ?

- Pour son arbre généalogique ? Oui. Et comme je n'y croyais pas, elle a piraté votre base de données pour me le prouver. Vous devriez peut-être ajouter des sécurités, d'ailleurs.

- Oh, je ne… me fais pas d'illusions, elle, euh, parviendra toujours à les percer. Ça me fait un bien fou d'en parler, c'est une torture de garder toute cette histoire secrète, l'ADN, l'évasion… laissa échapper le génie des gadgets avant de porter sa main à sa bouche, réalisant que Will n'était peut-être pas au courant du rôle de Jack dans l'évasion de Clode.

- J'avais compris ça aussi, le rassura l'analyste.

- Et vous, euh, avez des nouvelles de Sydney ?

- Son père m'a dit qu'elle et Clode était infiltrées. Rien de plus.

- Sacrée famille, pas vrai ?

- Comme vous dites, souffla Will, manipulant machinalement l'une des nombreuses balles anti-stress pullulant dans l'antre de Marshall. Sacrée famille… »

**31 octobre 2004. Près d'Ottawa, Canada. 9h15.**

Sydney venait d'endormir ses passagers. Elle se rabattit sur la droite avant l'entrée du tunnel, puis enclencha ses feux de détresse et s'arrêta sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, derrière un van d'entretien.

La conductrice de ce dernier vint en ouvrir les portes arrière puis l'aider à porter Miles et Alice Donovan d'un véhicule à l'autre, puis Sydney redémarra et quitta le tunnel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture sortit de la route et plongea dans Ottawa River5, où elle s'enfonça rapidement. L'agent de la CIA attendit que l'habitacle se remplisse d'eau, puis ouvrit la vitre de sa portière et se glissa hors du véhicule, une petite bouteille d'oxygène à la main. Elle en respira quelques gorgées puis ouvrit le capot de la voiture et perça le tuyau du liquide de frein avec une pince usée pour imiter des traces d'usure. Puis Sydney referma le capot et s'éloigna à la nage, repensant à ce jour où elle avait foncé avec sa voiture dans le Pacifique pour échapper au FBI, et avait compris comment sa mère s'en était sortie en 1981.

_« Papa, je viens de balancer une voiture dans l'océan. Je savais que la police m'attendait. J'ai utilisé l'air des pneus… J'ai pu respirer dix minutes sous l'eau avant de commencer à nager. Et quand la voiture a commencé à se remplir d'eau, je savais ce que ma mère aurait fait dans la même situation. Papa, elle aurait pu mettre en scène cet accident._

_Ravalant ses larmes, Sydney avait continué :_

_- Maman est en vie. Je le sais_6_. »_

**Banlieue de Los Angeles, chez Michael et Lauren. 5 octobre 2004.**

« Non, je n'ai eu accès qu'à la moitié du code que m'a donnée Sloane, dit Lauren. Dixon l'a confié à Marshall pour analyse, mais pour l'instant personne ne sait quelles peuvent être ses applications. Oui, je vous tiens au courant.

- Ton patron ? s'enquit Vaughn, qui corrigeait les copies de ses étudiants.

Son épouse acquiesça avant de venir l'embrasser.

- J'ai eu Weiss au téléphone, reprit-il. Il ne m'en avait pas parlé jusque là – tu sais comment il est, il ne veut jamais m'inquiéter – mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il l'avait échappé belle pendant cette mission dont il nous avait parlé en juin.

- Oui, répondit Lauren, l'opération Gorlanov. Eric n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui quand le sniper a tiré.

- On ne sait toujours pas comment le Covenant a eu vent de cette opération ?

- Non. J'ai transmis mon rapport complet à Lindsay – cent pages de blabla que l'on peut résumer en une phrase : on n'a rien.

- Tu ne sais toujours pas s'il va te laisser en poste à la division ?

- Officiellement, il peut m'en retirer à n'importe quel moment – après tout, au départ j'étais là pour le rapport sur l'évasion de Clode. Mais je me sens vraiment bien là-bas, et je crois que l'équipe m'apprécie autant qu'on peut apprécier quelqu'un du NSC, sourit-elle. Je t'ai dit que c'est Dixon qui a insisté pour que je m'occupe du rapport sur Gorlanov ?

- Et qui t'a envoyée interroger Sloane. C'est sûr, il t'adore !

Lauren haussa les épaules, retenant un éclat de rire.

- Et vous, monsieur le professeur, comment s'est passée votre journée ? »

**31 octobre 2004. Près d'Ottawa, Canada. 9h30.**

Lorsque Miles se réveilla, il n'était plus dans sa voiture mais étendu sur un lit dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il se leva brusquement, cherchant Alice du regard.

« Triple mot ! entendit-il crier sa fille dans un rire joyeux.

Se tournant, il vit Alice et une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et châtain, assises par terre autour d'un plateau de Scrabble. Rassuré sur le bien-être immédiat de sa fille, il n'en était pas moins inquiet de la situation générale.

- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea-t-il tout en se rapprochant d'Alice, qui répondit d'un air tranquille :

- Ben, c'est Elisha !

- Elisha Clode, précisa cette dernière en se levant et en le prenant à part, laissant Alice piocher ses lettres. Désolée pour la méthode employée, mais la plus grande discrétion était de mise.

La voyant de plus près, il réalisa que son interlocutrice était très jeune, à peine plus âgée que la baby-sitter d'Alice, sans doute.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Moi et ma partenaire avons été embauchées pour vous faire disparaître. Nous sommes des agents infiltrées et avons donc dû organiser une petite mise en scène pour que le reste du monde vous croie mort.

- Et mon chauffeur ?

- Il en sera quitte pour un bon mal de crâne quand il se réveillera ligoté dans sa chambre. Encore une bande de cambrioleurs, dira la police en voyant que sa télé a disparu. Selon les papiers de la compagnie de sécurité, c'est un certain John Lacroix qui a pris sa place quand il n'est pas arrivé, personnage hautement imaginaire qui sera supposé mort avec vous dans votre accident de voiture.

- Un accident de voiture ? s'étonna le politicien.

- J'espère que ce véhicule de fonction n'avait pas une trop grande valeur émotionnelle à vos yeux : il doit être au fond de l'Ottawa River à l'heure qu'il est…

- Mais… je dois être sur la Colline du Parlement dans… fit-il en regardant sa montre, dans moins de vingt minutes.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, Monsieur Donovan, reprit Clode. Des gens très puissants veulent votre mort et finiront par l'obtenir s'ils ne sont pas persuadés que c'est chose faite. La vie telle que vous la connaissiez a cessé d'exister. Nous pouvons vous fournir une nouvelle identité, à vous et Alice, et un appartement vous attend dans plusieurs villes européennes. Mais tout contact avec vos anciennes relations, et toute activité un tant soit peu médiatique, vous ferait courir un danger mortel.

- Mais… mon projet de loi…

- Contrairement à ce que mes employeurs s'imaginent, il vous survivra. Vous avez plus important à faire, dit-elle en jetant un regard étonnamment tendre vers Alice.

C'est alors que l'on frappa à la porte. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à travers le judas puis ouvrit la chaînette de sécurité et la porte. Entra une autre jeune femme, qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années, et dont les cheveux bruns étaient trempés.

- Tu vas attraper la mort, à te promener avec les cheveux mouillés comme ça ! On est au Canada, pas sous les Tropiques ! protesta la plus jeune en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains, d'où elle continua : tout s'est bien passé ?

- Les experts concluront à une fuite de liquide de freins, répondit la nouvelle venue en enroulant, conciliante, ses cheveux dans la serviette de bains qu'Elisha venait de lui tendre. La voiture et les vêtements de rechange m'attendaient à l'endroit prévu. Je m'appelle Julia, se présenta-t-elle enfin en tendant la main à Donovan. Ma sœur vous a expliqué la situation ?

C'était sorti tout seul, Elisha le sentit à l'expression surprise de Sydney, si bien dissimulée que personne d'autre n'aurait pu le remarquer. Et qui ressemblait sans doute à la sienne en entendant ce mot. Oh, elle l'avait déjà entendu dans la bouche de Sydney. Elle l'avait appelée « petite sœur » pour la réconforter alors qu'elle se sentait perdue, à El Alamein7. Et pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'impression que Sydney y croyait vraiment. Qu'elle ne ressentait aucune ironie, aucune retenue dans son ton.

Un peu comme pour elle et _athair_. Elle avait commencé par lui donner ce nom par esprit de contradiction, pour le déboussoler, le manipuler. Et puis elle s'était mise à penser à lui de cette façon. Comme à un père.

Le moins surpris, finalement, semblait être Miles Donovan, pour qui l'univers tout entier venait d'être suffisamment bousculé pour qu'une information étrange de plus ne l'inquiète pas outre mesure.

- Ely, viens jouer ! fit Alice en lui tirant le bras.

Retournant à leur partie de Scrabble, Clode vit du coin de l'œil Sydney et Donovan discuter un moment. Après tout, elle était sans doute mieux placée pour parler d'abandonner la vie que l'on a toujours menée, puisqu'Elisha n'avait quant à elle jamais pu s'installer bien longtemps – Halcyon y avait veillé.

**31 octobre. Paris, France.**

Les mains posées sur le volant, se forçant à respirer calmement, Andrean Lazarey vit le jeune homme approcher dans son rétroviseur, remontant la rue de Vaugirard. Il hésita encore une fois, s'imagina rester là et le laisser passer, ou mettre le contact et appuyer sur le champignon. Mais ce moment n'avait que trop attendu.

Il ouvrit la portière et sortit, faisant face à Julian Sark.

Les mots lui échappèrent l'espace d'un instant. Pendant des années, il avait pensé à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire s'il le retrouvait un jour. Pendant l'heure d'attente dans la voiture, il avait formé mille phrases différentes. Mais voilà qu'il était face à face avec son fils et le vide se faisait dans son esprit.

Il vit la surprise sur le visage de Julian faire place à un douloureux éclair de compréhension. Il était loin d'être bête et l'attitude du diplomate à elle-seule apportait autant de réponses qu'elle posait de questions…

« Je suis désolé, finit par prononcer Lazarey. Je voulais te protéger.

- Beau résultat, constata simplement Sark, la rage perçant derrière son flegme apparent.

- Tu aurais été en danger permanent auprès de moi. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que le KGB irait te chercher jusque dans cet orphelinat ?

- Ils devaient savoir qui j'étais, forcément, énonça le jeune homme, l'air absent. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, Julian.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Ils étaient là, debout dans cette ruelle, à tout juste deux mètres l'un de l'autre mais comme séparés par un fossé. De profondes douves peuplées de crocodiles. Lazarey resta silencieux pour laisser à son fils le temps d'assimiler ces révélations. Ce dernier finit par reprendre la parole :

- Et ma mère ?

- Elle est morte à ta naissance, répondit Lazarey. C'est ce qui a changé le plan. Nous devions t'élever loin de mes ennemis, mais après sa disparition… la force m'a manqué, dit-il en baissant les yeux. C'était une femme magnifique, très douce. Elle aurait fait la meilleure des mères. Et je sais pertinemment que j'ai fait le pire des pères. Je ne te demande rien, Julian. Il était simplement temps que tu connaisses la vérité. »

**Rome, Italie. 1****er**** novembre 2004.**

Les deux sœurs venaient de rentrer du Canada. Elles avaient mis les Donovan dans un avion à destination de Washington Dulles, avec plusieurs passeports et plusieurs billets d'avion à destination de Paris, Berlin, Dublin, Madrid et Londres, ainsi que l'adresse d'appartements dans chacune de ces villes. Il ne leur restait qu'à choisir, et ils auraient plusieurs options de secours en cas de problème.

Sydney, qui venait de vider sa valise, se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre et regardait distraitement Elisha faire de même. Peu de temps auparavant, la jeune femme lui avait demandé si elle pouvait utiliser l'un des placards jouxtant son canapé-lit pour y ranger ses affaires, elle dont la vie toute entière tenait jusque-là dans une valise.

L'agent de la CIA ne put retenir un sourire en voyant cette mercenaire aguerrie sortir de sa valise le dessin que lui avait offert Alice, et le punaiser à l'intérieur de la porte de son placard.

Puis le téléphone portable d'Elisha sonna elle décrocha. Sans dire un mot, elle raccrocha après quelques secondes et dit qu'elle devait y aller.

Jetant un œil par la fenêtre, Sydney la vit rejoindre Sark en bas de l'immeuble. Ce dernier tomba dans les bras d'Ely, l'air déboussolé. Il savait.

1 Привет.  
Traduction : Salut.

2_  
_ Dans l'épisode 8 (Oiseaux solitaires), Elisha faisait allusion à La Paz et à Peretha devant Sydney, lors d'une discussion avec Ksenia Petrovitch.

3  
En arabe Mabaheth amn el-daoula, le Bureau de la sûreté de l'Etat a été supprimé le 15 mars 2011 lors du printemps arabe, et remplacé par un appareil de sûreté nationale.

4  
La Chambre des Communes canadienne, basée à Ottawa, compte 308 députés.

5  
Nom français : la rivière des Outaouais.

6_  
_ Episode 1.17 d'Alias (Questions réponses) : Kendall, du FBI, pensait que Sydney était l'Elue décrite par la Prophétie de Rambaldi et qu'elle était donc un danger pour les Etats-Unis (son interprétation de « la plus grande puissance » que l'Elue devait réduire en cendres).

7  
Episode 11 d'Halcyon (Lumière sur le passé).


	15. Episode 14: Un mort trop vivant

Episode 14 : Un mort trop vivant et deux condamnées à mort

Pourquoi les morts ne vivraient-ils pas ? Les vivants meurent bien.  
(Chaval)1

**Dans les épisodes précédents d'Halcyon :**

_**Pour plus de détails sur les bases de la fin de la saison 2 reprises dans Halcyon et sur la généalogie de la famille Bristow-Derevko, référez-vous à l'épisode 1. **_

_Sydney est infiltrée au Covenant sous le nom de Julia Thorne. Son agent de liaison est Kendall, qui travaille pour le Projet Blackhole._

_Elle a sauvé Andrean Lazarey, diplomate russe cherchant à protéger les travaux de Rambaldi, que Julia Thorne avait reçu l'ordre de tuer. Elle effectue parfois des missions clandestines avec lui._

_Elisha Clode, la seconde fille de Jack et Irina, qui a suivi le Programme Halcyon, est depuis quelques mois infiltrée avec elle, ne répondant qu'à Jack lui-même par l'intermédiaire de Julian Sark, ancien camarade d'Halcyon avec qui elle entretient une relation amoureuse. Sark vient par ailleurs d'apprendre que Lazarey est son père._

_Arvin Sloane a été gracié et a fondé Omnifam, une association humanitaire, à Zurich (Suisse). Il assure que lorsqu'il a réuni Il Dire, machine rassemblant 47 objets de Rambaldi, celle-ci n'a imprimé qu'un seul mot sur un parchemin : paix._

_Will travaille comme analyste à la CIA et dirige maintenant une équipe._

_Dixon est à la tête de la division de la CIA._

_Lauren Reed, membre du NSC dirigé par Robert Lindsay, est agent de liaison à la CIA. C'est aussi la femme de Michael Vaughn et une taupe du Covenant. Sa mère, Olivia, travaille également pour le Covenant._

_Katya Derevko vient de devenir agent de liaison entre le FSB et la CIA, qui collaborent depuis peu dans la lutte contre le Covenant et dans l'exploitation des informations fournies par Bogdan Efremov, qui est maintenant prisonnier à Los Angeles._

_Ksenia Petrovitch est sous couverture au Covenant pour le compte du gouvernement russe, comme elle l'était déjà à l'époque d'Halcyon. Elle sait maintenant que les deux sœurs sont infiltrées._

_Elisha et Sydney ont récupéré la Lampe de Rambaldi dans un bunker allemand près d'El Alamein, en Egypte, avec l'aide de Ksenia Petrovitch, puis l'Ampoule de Rambaldi dans une pyramide Moche au Pérou, avec l'aide d'Andrean Lazarey et de Sark. Ces deux artefacts fonctionnent ensemble, or c'est le Projet Blackhole qui détient la Lampe. _

_Elisha et Sydney retrouvent Kendall, Jack et Katya en Islande et ils réunissent la Lampe et l'Ampoule, ce qui donne un code binaire partiel. Kendall contacte Dixon, qui envoie Lauren à Zurich récupérer l'autre partie du code auprès de Sloane, qui a eu en sa possession une seconde Lampe et une seconde Ampoule et les a réunies._

_Anna Espinosa, du K-D, a suivi les deux sœurs en Egypte et au Pérou grâce à un traceur placé sur Ely lorsqu'elle a été torturée par Peretha à La Paz. Irina découvre qu'il a été placé par un certain Dawud Amar à la solde du K-D. _

_Cole charge Elisha et « Julia » de tuer Miles Donovan, un politicien canadien qui refuse de coopérer avec le Covenant. Elles organisent un faux accident de voiture où lui, sa fille Alice et leur chauffeur sont censés mourir – elles envoient la voiture dans l'Ottawa River._

_*_ _Générique_

**Quelque part à Londres. 1****er**** novembre 2004.**

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été officiellement présentées, prononça Irina Derevko dans la pénombre de la chambre d'hôtel où Anna Espinosa venait d'entrer, avant d'allumer la lampe sous laquelle elle était assise, révélant le Smith & Wesson qu'elle braquait sur la jeune femme.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, répliqua Anna.

- Alors vous savez aussi pourquoi je suis là.

- J'hésite. Pour protéger vos filles, ou peut-être parce que vous avez vos propres plans pour elles.

Irina se leva, toujours impassible.

- Comment avez-vous appris l'existence d'Elisha ? s'enquit-elle.

- J'ai en ma possession un manuscrit de Rambaldi mentionnant un Passager. La sœur de l'Elue.

- Et qui vous dit que Sydney est l'Elue ?

- Personne au cours de l'Histoire n'a réuni autant d'objets de Rambaldi qu'elle – et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, dit Espinosa, s'approchant lentement d'Irina avant de tenter de la désarmer d'un coup de pied balayé.

La Russe saisit la cheville d'Anna au vol. Déséquilibrée, la Cubaine parvint à rester debout mais pas à éviter la crosse du Smith & Wesson, qu'elle reçut sur la tempe. Irina en profita pour la plaquer contre un mur, un bras enserrant sa nuque et l'autre braquant son arme sur son front.

- Que voudriez-vous faire d'elle et de sa sœur ? Les disséquer comme des rats de laboratoire ?

- Leur sort est scellé de toute façon. Vous devez connaître la prophétie de Rambaldi les concernant. Cet œil2, dit-elle en désignant du menton le symbole tatoué sur sa main, représente le combat fatal que le Passager et l'Elue se livreront autour des travaux de Rambaldi. Vos deux filles vont s'entretuer.

Irina arma calmement le chien de son revolver et tira. Elle sortit de la chambre, puis de l'hôtel, ombre parmi les ombres de la nuit londonienne.

- Jack, c'est Irina. Tu peux dire à nos filles qu'elles n'ont plus à s'en faire pour Anna Espinosa. »

**Rome, appartement de Sydney et Elisha. 2 novembre 2004.**

Lorsque Sydney sortit faire son footing matinal, Elisha n'était pas là, probablement pas rentrée de la nuit. Quand elle revint environ une heure plus tard, elle la trouva en compagnie de Sark dans la cuisine.

« Salut, fit-elle en refermant la porte.

- Oh… salut, répondit Clode, gênée. On était en train, euh, de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

- Je peux y aller, si tu préfères, suggéra Sark en désignant la porte du menton.

- Non, c'est bon, lui dit Sydney presque sans réfléchir, se souvenant de la détresse qu'elle avait lue dans son regard la veille, après qu'il avait appris que Lazarey était son père. Je vais prendre ma douche, continua-t-elle.

- Tu voudras des pancakes ? »

**A l'extérieur des bureaux de la CIA. 3 décembre 2004.**

Lauren s'apprêtait à entrer dans les bureaux de la CIA lorsqu'elle vit Sloane l'attendant à l'extérieur.

« Vous voulez bien faire quelques pas avec moi ? demanda-t-il.

Surprise par cette apparition ainsi que par le ton inhabituellement humble du philanthrope, elle le suivit sans un mot.

- Je viens d'apprendre la mort d'un ami, finit-t-il par énoncer.

- Toutes mes condoléances, répondit Lauren, toujours aussi perplexe. Il vivait à Los Angeles ?

- Non, au Canada. C'était un jeune politicien en pleine ascension qui soutenait Omnifam, Miles Donovan. Il est mort avec son adorable fille Alice dans un accident de voiture, apparemment causé par une fuite de liquide de frein.

- Apparemment ? s'étonna l'agent du NSC. Vous n'y croyez pas ?

- C'était un homme de conviction peu enclin au compromis. Disons qu'il est envisageable… qu'il ait mis des bâtons dans les roues des mauvaises personnes. Je ne suis plus de la partie, et la plupart de mes anciens contacts sont aussi des suspects possibles. Alors je me suis dit que peut-être…

- Je pourrais enquêter là-dessus ?

- Oui. J'ai conscience que cela ne fait pas partie de vos attributions, ni de mon accord avec la CIA. Mais je vous serais très reconnaissant si vous pouviez au moins y jeter un œil. Quand vous aurez le temps.

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Me permettez-vous de demander pourquoi cela a de l'importance pour vous ?

- Comme je l'ai dit, Miles était un homme de conviction. Nous avons travaillé ensemble à plusieurs occasions, et j'en suis venu à le respecter. S'il a effectivement été assassiné, il mérite au moins que l'on découvre par qui. »

**Bureaux de la CIA. 4 décembre 2004.**

Dixon marchait avec Will dans un couloir, discutant les conséquences de la mort de Gorlanov sur les activités du Covenant. Il remarqua que Marshall lui adressait de grands signes depuis son bureau, manquant au passage de gifler Weiss, qui interrompit son tour de magie.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Marshall ? demanda Dixon, ayant rejoint l'antre aux gadgets.

- C'est à propos de ce code binaire que vous m'aviez demandé d'analyser, commença l'informaticien.

- Vous avez pu déterminer à quoi il servait ?

- Eh bien oui, fit Marshall, de toute évidence surexcité. En fait, je l'ai, euh, même amélioré un peu. C'est en quelque sorte un… logiciel qui, euh, permet d'obtenir un portrait robot à partir d'un échantillon d'ADN.

- C'est possible ? s'étonna Weiss.

- Dans une certaine, euh, mesure, oui. L'ADN détermine certaines… caractéristiques physiques, comme la couleur des cheveux, des yeux, la présence ou non d'une fossette… On est encore très loin d'avoir, euh, tout découvert à ce sujet, parce que certaines caractéristiques dépendent de la combinaison de plusieurs gènes. Mais apparemment, Milo Rambaldi a encore une fois… de l'avance sur nous.

- Mais l'environnement joue aussi un rôle capital, non ? s'enquit le directeur de la division.

- Effectivement. Par exemple, deux vrais jumeaux, qui partagent le même ADN, peuvent ne presque plus se ressembler si, euh, ils vivent pendant quelques décennies dans des endroits différents et avec un mode de vie différent. C'est pour cela que j'ai apporté une, euh, petite modification au logiciel.

Marshall montra l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Vous voyez, on entre le profil ADN de la personne dans cette case – c'est même possible avec un profil partiel. Et ces cases-là, que j'ai rajoutées, permettent de tenir compte du mode de vie de la personne.

Entre autres, figuraient des entrées comme « Lieu(x) de vie », « Age approximatif » et « Type d'alimentation ».

- Cette version du logiciel, reprit le petit génie, croisera par exemple l'âge et les endroits où le sujet a vécu pour connaître le type de maladies avec lesquelles il peut avoir été en contact.

- C'est un outil formidable, s'extasia Dixon.

- Oui, bien qu'évidemment, euh, limité, répondit Marshall. Et qui ne devrait surtout pas tomber entre les mauvaises mains…

Son regard sembla alors attiré vers l'open-space, d'où arriva bientôt une petite femme brune.

- Salut, Carrie, sourit Weiss.

- Salut. Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle à Marshall en lui tendant un portefeuille en cuir usé.

- Je le cherchais partout, répondit l'informaticien. Merci !

Il déposa alors un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui commença à s'éloigner.

- On se retrouve toujours à 19h ? s'enquit-elle, se retournant vers lui.

- Oui », confirma Marshall sous le regard en coin d'Eric, qu'il fit de son mieux pour ignorer en s'absorbant à nouveau dans les données affichées par son écran.

**Une rue à Rome. 5 décembre 2004.**

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta encore une fois Elisha en voyant les yeux de Julian se perdre dans le vague.

- Oui, répondit-il en se forçant à sourire pour la tranquilliser. Ça ira, j'ai juste… un peu de mal à assimiler.

- Je connais ça, souffla-t-elle.

- J'essaie de voir le bon côté des choses : au moins, je ne découvre qu'un seul nouveau membre de ma famille, et nous n'avons jamais essayé de nous entretuer.

Clode lui assena un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule, mais il voyait bien que cela la rassurait de le voir en plaisanter.

- Tu verras, ce n'est pas si terrible. Disons qu'on s'y fait…

Elle surprit alors le regard distrait qu'il portait sur le décolleté d'une passante. Nouveau coup de poing, plus fort cette fois.

- Hey, protesta-t-il avant de dire d'un air faussement songeur : je ne savais pas que l'approche de la jalousie pouvait aussi bien marcher sur toi… La dernière fois que j'ai essayé3…

- … tu n'as obtenu qu'un « Fais ce que tu veux », compléta tristement Elisha en baissant la tête.

- « Fais ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas comme si cela avait jamais eu de l'importance », précisa Julian. Tu m'as brisé le cœur ce jour-là.

- Tu avais déjà brisé le mien, répondit-elle sans rancœur aucune, mais sans non plus ce ton froidement observateur qui avait si souvent renvoyé le jeune homme dans les cordes.

- Je sais. Je l'ai su dès que j'ai croisé ton regard buté. Je voulais te mettre au pied du mur, t'obliger à reconnaître que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi, et je n'ai réussi qu'à te convaincre un peu plus encore que tout lien rendait faible.

- Je n'étais pas prête, dit simplement Clode, haussant les épaules. Encore maintenant, je ne suis pas prête pour un tas de choses. Mais je crois que ça va aller en s'arrangeant.

- J'en suis certain, confirma-t-il. Dire qu'il aura fallu que tu passes des mois dans une cellule secrète de la CIA pour qu'on en arrive là…

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi aux révélations sur mon passé, tu sais, énonça-t-elle d'une voix apaisée, spontanée. Je me suis demandé ce qui était mieux, la vérité ou l'ignorance. Et je crois que savoir, même si c'est douloureux, m'a beaucoup fait évoluer. Cela a changé mon regard sur mes souvenirs. D'une certaine façon, je me suis mise à penser que je n'étais pas _censée_ atterrir à Halcyon, que ce n'était pas mon destin, ni le mieux que je pouvais accomplir – j'aurais dû grandir dans une famille normale, ou s'en rapprochant au moins un peu, avec une sœur et un père et le souvenir d'une mère morte, le temps d'avoir la force d'affronter leur vraie nature à tous. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre à m'encombrer de regrets inutiles, mais cette certitude m'a remis les idées en place. Sur mes objectifs, mes besoins, la vie en général. Je parle trop, pas vrai ? s'interrompit-elle, réalisant qu'elle en avait dit plus que prévu, s'en excusant presque.

- Non, Ely, non. J'aime quand tu me parles. »

**Bureaux de la CIA. 6 décembre 2004.**

« Avons-nous quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Miles Donovan ? s'enquit Lauren, enfermée dans les toilettes des femmes, au téléphone avec Cole.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sloane m'a demandé de faire des recherches à ce sujet. Il dit qu'il respectait Donovan, et cela a éveillé ma curiosité… Dans tous les cas, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser les personnes souhaitant sa mort.

- Dites toujours, l'encouragea Cole.

- Le chauffeur assigné à Donovan par la compagnie de sécurité a été remplacé au dernier moment.

- Oui, il a été assommé par des cambrioleurs.

- Là où cela devient intéressant, c'est quand on examine le passé de son remplaçant, John Lacroix, continua Lauren avant de vérifier qu'elle était bien seule. Il n'en a pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Dès que l'on creuse un peu, on découvre que c'est une coquille vide. Un nom et un numéro de sécurité sociale, quelques antécédents inventés, mais rien de solide. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez être mis au courant.

- Bien vu, Miss Reed. Merci beaucoup. »

Lauren rangea son téléphone portable, satisfaite, et remit en place une mèche de cheveux devant le miroir mural.

**Rome, appartement de Sydney et Elisha. 7 décembre 2004.**

Ksenia montait pour la troisième fois l'escalier du petit immeuble de la _Via Famagosta_, cette fois en compagnie de MacKenas Cole. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser voir à ce dernier la tension envahissant tous les muscles de son corps elle n'avait pas pu prévenir Elisha. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de situation se présentait dans sa longue carrière d'agent infiltré, mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi impliquée émotionnellement. Il allait falloir jouer serré.

Elle frappa à la porte bleue marquée aux noms de Clode et de Thorne et respira aussi profondément que possible sans pour autant alerter Cole, dont le regard lui brûlait la nuque.

Sydney ouvrit et les fit entrer. _Julia_, se souvint Petrovitch. _Pense à elle comme à Julia – pour bien mentir, il ne faut pas mentir_4_. _Le masque d'indifférence et de sévérité porté par la jeune femme l'y aida un peu, bien qu'il lui rappelât celui qu'Irina arborait à Halcyon – Irina qui, comme ses filles aujourd'hui, comme Ksenia à cet instant, était obligée de se blinder et de cacher ses émotions.

« Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, commença Cole, ce qui accorda à l'agent double quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se donner une contenance. Nous avons un problème.

- L'un de nos agents vient de nous faire part d'une information remettant en question le succès de votre contrat à Ottawa, continua Ksenia, les mâchoires serrées.

- Comment ça, le remettant en question ? s'enquit Elisha, les sourcils froncés.

A cet instant, la Russe ne put contenir une bouffée de fierté. Clode mentait à la perfection. Elle avait bien retenu ses leçons. Les terribles, cruelles leçons d'Halcyon auxquelles elle avait contribué quand elle était sous couverture. Qui était-elle donc pour juger Irina ? Elisha n'était peut-être pas sa fille, mais c'était ainsi que Ksenia pensait à elle depuis bien des années. Et quelles que soient les bonnes excuses qu'elle s'inventait pour dormir la nuit, la vérité restait la même : elle n'avait rien fait pour la sortir de cet enfer. Ni elle, ni les autres enfants.

- Le chauffeur qui est censé être mort avec Donovan et sa fille dans l'accident – il n'existe pas, reprit Cole.

- Qui conduisait la voiture, alors ? L'homme invisible ? ironisa la jeune femme, démontrant encore une fois son talent pour l'interprétation littérale aux moments propices, tandis que _Julia_ restait silencieuse, les bras croisés.

- Je veux dire qu'il avait une identité bidon, corrigea le directeur des opérations, conciliant. John Lacroix n'a jamais existé. Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'il remplaçait au pied levé le chauffeur habituel, attaqué par des « cambrioleurs », dit-il en mimant les guillemets, et la disparition des corps, et vous obtenez un joli méli-mélo.

- Vous avez une explication ? interrogea Ksenia, durcissant sa voix autant qu'humainement possible.

- Non, répondit Julia. Mais nous pouvons enquêter.

- Vous avez deux jours, annonça MacKenas Cole. Ksenia vous apportera son aide, ajouta-t-il – et tout le monde comprit qu'il s'agissait moins d'aide que de surveillance. »

**CIA, salle de briefing. 7 décembre 2004.**

Katya rejoignit sa place autour de la table ronde, à côté de Jack. Weiss, Tippin et Reed étaient déjà là Dixon entra bientôt avec Marshall.

« Bonjour à tous, commença le directeur. Je me permets d'insister sur le caractère extrêmement confidentiel de cette réunion, qui traite d'une technologie révolutionnaire dont l'existence ne doit être révélée qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Je comprends que les deux agents de liaison ici présents devront faire un rapport, mais celui-ci restera strictement top-secret.

Ces précautions inhabituelles de la part de Dixon firent comprendre à tous les participants l'importance du sujet.

- Le Projet Blackhole nous a transmis un code binaire partiel délivré par un objet de Rambaldi. Grâce à l'agent Reed, nous avons récupéré la seconde partie du code auprès d'Arvin Sloane.

Dixon avait fait de son mieux pour dissimuler une grimace en prononçant ce nom. Will se tortilla un instant sur son siège, Marshall renversa l'eau qu'il était en train de boire à la bouteille, et même Weiss eut l'air perturbé. Tout prétendu philanthrope que Sloane soit devenu, son nom soulevait toujours autant de peur et de colère chez ceux qui l'avaient connu. Seul Jack resta impassible – à vue d'œil en tout cas, car sa carapace sembla quelque peu fragilisée à Katya.

- Marshall a analysé ce code binaire, reprit Dixon. En résumé, c'est un logiciel permettant de réaliser un portrait robot approximatif à partir d'un profil ADN.

Le directeur laissa quelques secondes à l'équipe pour assimiler l'information avant d'expliquer :

- J'ai demandé à Marshall d'effectuer un test avec un échantillon d'ADN prélevé sur un cadavre à la morgue du bâtiment. Je lui ai fourni quelques renseignements sur ce que nous savons du mode de vie de cette personne, car il a amélioré le logiciel pour tenir compte des facteurs environnementaux.

Il fit signe au génie des gadgets, qui se leva et alluma l'écran géant sur la page d'accueil du logiciel, dont certains champs – profil ADN, date de naissance (entre 1960 et 1980), lieux de vie (Golfe du Mexique, Russie) – étaient déjà remplis. Il appuya sur _Entrée_ et un portrait commença à se dessiner.

- C'est Anna Espinosa, s'exclama Will.

- Anna est morte ? s'étonna Marshall, se retournant vers l'écran.

- On a retrouvé son corps à Londres le mois dernier, confirma Dixon. Le SIS5 nous l'a envoyé pour qu'on l'identifie formellement. Je crois que le test est concluant. »

**Rome, appartement de Sydney et Elisha. 8 décembre 2004.**

Lorsque Simon frappa à la porte de Julia, ce fut sa colocataire qui ouvrit. Surpris, il balbutia :

« Euh, Thorne m'a demandé de passer.

- Je sais, répondit Clode. Entre.

_« Il va nous falloir un bouc émissaire, avait simplement énoncé Ksenia Petrovitch aussitôt Cole parti. Et une histoire convaincante. »_

Elisha tendit une enveloppe kraft à Simon.

- Un passeport et un billet d'avion, expliqua Julia. Fais tes bagages, tu décolles dans trois heures.

- De quoi tu me parles ? interrogea Walker, décontenancé. C'est un contrat pour le Covenant ?

- Pas tout à fait, répondit Clode. Il s'agit plutôt de leur échapper avant qu'ils ne te mettent une balle dans la tête, ou autre mesure exemplaire et douloureuse. Il se trouve que demain au plus tard, ils seront persuadés que tu les as doublés.

- Quoi ?

_« Simon a dû apprendre que nous comptions assassiner Donovan la dernière fois qu'il est passé me voir, dit Sydney, faisant mine d'avoir du mal à ne pas laisser percer l'émotion dans sa voix._

_- Apparemment, il a décidé d'enlever Donovan pour le vendre au Covenant, continua Elisha, impassible. Il comptait peut-être d'abord lui extorquer de l'argent. Dans tous les cas, Walker et un complice ont assommé le chauffeur habituel, et son complice l'a remplacé sous le nom de Lacroix. _

_- Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas anticipé, c'est que Clode et moi interviendrions deux jours plus tôt que prévu car la présentation du projet de loi de Donovan avait été avancée. Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que le faux Lacroix est mort dans l'accident avec les Donovan._

_- Ça me paraît crédible, dit enfin Ksenia, assise en face d'elles. J'espère que Cole en pensera autant. » _

- Même si le Covenant te laissait le temps de donner ta version des faits, je doute que tu parviennes à la rendre plus plausible que la nôtre. Ta meilleure chance de survie est de disparaître tout de suite, Simon.

- Tu vas nous manquer, railla Clode en le poussant vers la porte. »

**Bureaux de la CIA. 10 décembre 2004.**

Lauren entra dans le bureau de Marshall. Il n'était pas là elle s'approcha d'un ordinateur. Elle commençait juste à chercher le logiciel de portrait robot génétique lorsque quelqu'un entra.

« Oh, euh, Marshall, fit-elle en se retournant. Je me demandais où vous étiez passé.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? s'enquit-il, surpris mais pas méfiant.

- Monsieur Lindsay veut un rapport sur ce logiciel obtenu à partir du code binaire de Rambaldi, mais j'avoue que je suis un peu perdue au niveau informatique… Je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être me montrer comment cela fonctionne ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus angélique.

- Euh, eh bien, c'est-à-dire… répondit Marshall, de toute évidence flatté – ce qui était le but. En fait, euh, je ne pourrai pas vous montrer. Vous expliquer, ça, sans problème, enfin… disons, dans la mesure de ce que j'arrive à comprendre, il s'agit quand même de Rambaldi. Mais je n'ai plus le, euh, logiciel. Dixon, je veux dire, le directeur, m'a demandé d'en transférer l'unique copie au Projet Blackhole et de supprimer toute trace de son code binaire sur nos ordinateurs.

- Ah ? Je n'en ai pas été informée.

- C'est une décision prise en accord avec Monsieur Kendall, de ce que j'ai compris, dans le but de protéger cette technologie, euh, sensible. »

Lauren sourit pour cacher sa déception Cole aurait adoré avoir sa propre copie du logiciel, mais on ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups…

**Rome, chez Sydney et Elisha. 24 décembre 2004.**

Un an auparavant, Elisha était dans une cellule froide et obscure dans le sous-sol des bureaux de la CIA. Elle était seule, déboussolée. Son monde venait de s'écrouler et sa vie n'avait plus grand sens.

Et maintenant ? Elle allait mieux, sans doute. Elle était encore perdue la plupart du temps, mais en était arrivée à penser que c'était peut-être ça, la vie : ne jamais savoir exactement quoi faire, comment se comporter. Et avancer quand même.

Elle n'était plus seule. Elle avait un petit-ami, et parvenir à l'appeler ainsi était déjà une grande victoire. Elle avait un père qui lui manquait. Et une sœur qui l'exaspérait. Oh, ce n'était pas toujours facile de vivre ainsi entourée. Mais pas une fois elle n'avait regretté sa solitude passée. Car c'étaient eux tous qui donnaient un sens à sa vie, aussi fragile soit-il.

Voilà à quoi la jeune femme pensait en mettant la table.

« Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle encore une fois à Sydney, qui s'activait dans la cuisine.

- Tu es amoureuse de lui. Vous devriez passer Noël ensemble, répondit sa sœur d'un ton d'évidence. Et puis il vaut mieux qu'il ne soit pas seul, en ce moment. »

Elisha sourit intérieurement la manichéenne Sydney se mettait maintenant à prendre en compte les sentiments de deux criminels qu'elle considérait encore récemment comme irrécupérables. Peut-être, au fond, s'identifiait-elle plus à eux qu'elle ne voulait bien le laisser voir. Après tout, tous trois partageaient une vie entière passée à croire un tissu de mensonge qui affectait jusqu'à leur identité. Et un conditionnement d'espions dès leur plus jeune âge, même si Sydney n'en avait subi que la version édulcorée… Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de sa sœur.

Elisha Clode n'était plus seule. Elle avait une famille.

**Los Angeles, chez Marshall. 24 décembre.**

« Maman, je te présente Carrie. »

Marshall réalisa qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, il ne bégayait pas, ne trébuchait pas sur les mots. A bien y réfléchir, il ne se sentait même pas nerveux, maintenant que le pas était franchi.

Il était là, avec les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie, près du petit sapin amoureusement décoré par sa mère et au pied duquel étaient déjà disposés les cadeaux, emballés dans le même papier depuis trente ans. La traditionnelle oie farcie de sa mère embaumait la pièce. Et la main de Carrie dans la sienne lui donnait un sentiment d'accomplissement.

**Los Angeles, chez Will. 24 décembre.**

C'était la veille de Noël et Will n'avait aucune tâche urgente à accomplir, ni même un rapport auquel il lui faudrait réfléchir. Alors évidemment, il pensait à Sydney. Il se demandait où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait, si elle fêtait Noël et avec qui. Comment elle allait.

Quelqu'un s'acharnant sur sa sonnette le sortit de sa rêverie. Will ouvrit la porte sur les cheveux rose fluo de sa sœur.

« Hey, salut frérot ! s'exclama Amy en lui sautant au cou. Joyeux Noël !

- Joyeux Noël, petite sœur, répondit l'analyste, portant l'une de ses valises à l'intérieur. Comment va New York ?

- Pas trop mal. Et comment va L.A. ? »

**Los Angeles, chez Dixon. 24 décembre.**

Marcus se précipita vers le four, l'ouvrit et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement : la dinde n'avait pas brûlé. L'année précédente avait été un véritable fiasco : ils avaient mangé du jambon blanc pour le réveillon de Noël, et même si ses enfants avaient fait semblant de ne rien remarquer, il savait qu'ils méritaient bien mieux.

Tout était tellement plus compliqué depuis la mort de Diane. Une vieille douleur se réveilla dans sa poitrine, comme un poignard, accompagnée d'une vieille colère. Comment ne pas être en colère en pensant à tous les moments volés, à tous les Noëls que lui, Robin et Steven devraient passer sans elle ? En revoyant pour la millième fois la voiture exploser avec sa femme à l'intérieur6…

Il se reprit, sortit la dinde du four et l'apporta dans la salle à manger, remerciant le ciel de ne pas avoir été retenu au bureau. Parfois, il se disait que ce serait bien mieux qu'il démissionne comme il l'avait proposé à Diane avant sa mort. Mais elle lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire, et ses enfants lui avaient dit la même chose lorsqu'il en avait parlé avec eux : ce qu'il faisait était trop important.

Robin avait sorti la nappe et la vaisselle préférées de sa mère et Steven s'était chargé de décorer la pièce. Ils étaient tous les deux assis à table. Marcus savait exactement à quoi ils pensaient à cet instant. Il posa la dinde sur la table et commença à la découper. Robin s'efforçait d'entretenir la conversation. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande :

« Où Hayden7 passe-t-elle Noël ?

Marcus faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouché de purée.

- C'est bien Hayden, son prénom ? s'enquit sa fille avant d'expliquer : Je l'ai entendue laisser un message sur le téléphone il y a quelques semaines.

- Elle est avec ses parents et sa sœur à Seattle, répondit alors Dixon, gêné. Je… nous avons pensé que c'était un peu tôt pour vous la présenter.

- Cela fait plus d'un an et demi, papa, dit Steven avec une maturité surprenante. On sait bien que tu n'oublieras jamais maman. Mais tu as le droit d'être heureux. »

**Banlieue de Los Angeles, chez Lauren et Michael. 24 décembre.**

Eric, Lauren et Michael éclatèrent de rire, attablés autour des restes d'une bûche de Noël.

« Bon, écoutez, les enfants, annonça Weiss après avoir repris son souffle. Normalement, on ouvre les cadeaux demain matin, mais demain je serai avec ma famille, et il n'est pas question de vous laisser ouvrir ceci sans moi, dit-il en exhibant une boîte enveloppé de papier cadeau représentant des rennes au nez rouge. Mes motivations sont purement égoïstes, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire des cadeaux si on ne voit pas la tête de ceux qui les reçoivent.

- C'est pour nous deux ? interrogea Vaughn.

- Uh hum, acquiesça son ami.

Lauren et Michael jouèrent le jeu, défaisant chacun un côté du paquet. Les joyeux rennes dévoilèrent bientôt un grand écrin. La jeune femme l'ouvrit il contenait deux montres assorties, l'une pour femme et l'autre pour homme.

- Jolies, siffla Michael. Tu veux l'essayer ? demanda-t-il à Lauren en lui passant la montre autour du poignet avant de la laisser faire de même.

- Tant que nous y sommes, voici notre cadeau, Eric, l'enjoignit-elle en lui tendant un petit paquet.

L'agent de la CIA s'exécuta et sourit en découvrant un jeu de cartes de collection.

- Un petit tour de magie pour finir la soirée en beauté ? »

**Rome, chez Sydney et Elisha. 24 décembre.**

« J'y vais, cria Clode lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, laissant Sydney parachever les préparatifs du repas.

Elle ouvrit et Sydney, se penchant par-dessus le comptoir de la cuisine américaine, aperçut une scène surréaliste : Jack Bristow, Julian Sark et Katya Derevko entraient ensemble dans l'appartement, les bras pleins de cadeaux – et bien sûr, d'une bouteille de vin, dans le cas de Sark. Ce type de situation, qui l'aurait consternée quelques mois auparavant, lui donnait maintenant envie de rire aux éclats. Un rire sans aigreur, sans ironie, juste de joie. C'était un peu comme si la vie rendait ce qu'elle avait volé.

L'agent double abandonna un instant ses marmites pour serrer son père dans ses bras tandis que sa sœur et Julian s'embrassaient langoureusement.

- Vous n'avez qu'à poser les cadeaux au pied du sapin, dit-elle avant de retourner surveiller la cuisson des légumes.

De nouveaux coups résonnèrent à la porte. C'était la sixième et dernière invitée. Pas Irina, regretta Sydney. Il était déjà risqué pour Jack et Katya, qui travaillaient de notoriété publique pour le gouvernement de leurs pays respectifs, de rendre visite aux deux sœurs – ils avaient pris de nombreuses précautions pour éviter que le Covenant n'en ait vent. Mais pour Irina, qui travaillait toujours comme freelance auprès de Cole, cela aurait été mission impossible. Et après avoir failli être démasquées à cause du contrat Donovan, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de prendre de pareils risques.

Ksenia Petrovitch entra. Elle serra dans ses bras Elisha, puis Julian. Sydney sentait une réelle affection entre eux. Ksenia avait une attitude maternelle avec ses protégés, et eux-mêmes semblaient l'avoir considérée, autant qu'Irina peut-être, comme une mère.

- Vous voulez prendre l'apéro ? » s'enquit la jeune espionne, apportant un plateau d'amuse-gueules, une bouteille de _chianti_8 et une de _sambuca_9.

Une fois ses invités servis et la conversation lancée, elle s'autorisa une seconde de nostalgie et se laissa aller à imaginer la soirée de ceux qui avaient fait partie de son ancienne vie. Will, Vaughn, Dixon, Marshall, Weiss. Sa mère. Elle eut une pensée pour sa chère Fran10. Puis elle revint à la réalité et s'émerveilla de ce miracle de Noël qui se jouait sous ses yeux : des ennemis de toujours partageant un repas, discutant et riant ensemble.

Comme une famille.

1 Citation entière : « Un au-delà ? Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi les morts ne vivraient-ils pas ? Les vivants meurent bien. » (Chaval).

2 L'œil de Rambaldi : O

3 Référence à l'épisode 5 d'Halcyon (Le calme avant la tempête), où Elisha se souvient avoir surpris Sark et Allison Doren ensemble alors qu'ils étaient adolescents.

4 Référence à l'épisode 5 d'Halcyon (Le calme avant la tempête), où Elisha se souvient du cours de mensonges où on lui a appris à « inventer une version et à la graver dans son esprit comme un véritable souvenir ».

5 Secret Intelligence Service : service de renseignement britannique.

6 Référence à l'épisode 2.19 d'Alias (Roulette russe) où Allison Doren fait exploser la voiture de Diane Dixon, sur l'ordre d'Arvin Sloane qui veut se venger de la mort de sa femme Emily, que Dixon a accidentellement abattue en visant Sloane.

7 Hayden Chase, directrice d'une section de la CIA, qui apparaît dans la saison 4 d'Alias mais dans Halcyon dès l'épisode 10 (Œuvre de maître).

8 Chianti : vin rouge italien.

9 Sambuca : liqueur italienne à base d'anis.

10 Fran, colocataire et meilleure amie de Sydney, a été tuée et remplacée par son double Allison Doren.


	16. Episode 15: Plus loin dans le passé

_Voici l'épisode 15 d'Halcyon, un épisode à suivre. Le 16 est déjà écrit (en fait j'ai écrit jusqu'au 20, dernier de la saison 1, et je travaille sur le début de la saison 2) et je compte le poster d'ici quelques jours - si vous ne le voyez pas apparaître avant la fin mai 2012, envoyez-moi un petit message pour me sonner les cloches (mais gentiment, hein!).  
_

_Et je vous rappelle que vous pouvez également visiter le site que j'ai créé spécialement pour Programme Halcyon: halcyon[.]e-monsite[.]com. En plus des épisodes en avant-première, vous y aurez aussi accès à des dossiers spéciaux sur les personnages et organisations d'Alias et d'Halcyon, à des mises à jour sur mon avancée dans l'écriture avec des petits spoilers pour ceux que ça intéresse et aux affiches promotionnelles d'Halcyon. L'interactivité est plus grande et vous pourrez commenter en direct mes idées pour la suite. Et, dernière nouveauté, vous pouvez y télécharger les épisodes au format PDF pour les imprimer plus facilement ou les lire sans connexion Internet. Je pense aussi organiser des concours de textes ou d'images, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez._

Episode 15 : Plus loin on plonge dans le passé1…

**Dans les épisodes précédents d'Halcyon :**

_**Pour plus de détails sur les bases de la fin de la saison 2 reprises dans Halcyon et sur la généalogie de la famille Bristow-Derevko, référez-vous à l'épisode 1. **_

_Sydney est infiltrée au Covenant sous le nom de Julia Thorne. Son agent de liaison est Kendall, qui travaille pour le Projet Blackhole._

_Elle a sauvé Andrean Lazarey, diplomate russe cherchant à protéger les travaux de Rambaldi, que Julia Thorne avait reçu l'ordre de tuer. Elle effectue parfois des missions clandestines avec lui._

_Elisha Clode, la seconde fille de Jack et Irina, qui a suivi le Programme Halcyon, est depuis quelques mois infiltrée avec elle, ne répondant qu'à Jack lui-même par l'intermédiaire de Julian Sark, ancien camarade d'Halcyon avec qui elle entretient une relation amoureuse. Sark vient par ailleurs d'apprendre que Lazarey est son père._

_Arvin Sloane a été gracié et a fondé Omnifam, une association humanitaire, à Zurich (Suisse). Il assure que lorsqu'il a réuni Il Dire, machine rassemblant 47 objets de Rambaldi, celle-ci n'a imprimé qu'un seul mot sur un parchemin : paix._

_Will travaille comme analyste à la CIA et dirige maintenant une équipe._

_Dixon est à la tête de la division de la CIA._

_Marshall est engagé dans une relation sérieuse avec Carrie, informaticienne à la NSA._

_Lauren Reed, membre du NSC dirigé par Robert Lindsay, est agent de liaison à la CIA. C'est aussi la femme de Michael Vaughn et une taupe du Covenant. Sa mère, Olivia, travaille également pour le Covenant._

_Katya Derevko vient de devenir agent de liaison entre le FSB et la CIA, qui collaborent depuis peu dans la lutte contre le Covenant et dans l'exploitation des informations fournies par Bogdan Efremov, qui est maintenant prisonnier à Los Angeles._

_Ksenia Petrovitch est sous couverture au Covenant pour le compte du gouvernement russe, comme elle l'était déjà à l'époque d'Halcyon. Elle sait maintenant que les deux sœurs sont infiltrées._

_En février, Lazarey et Sydney ont récupéré un objet de Rambaldi en Argentine. C'est un Trépied destiné à accueillir un autre artéfact, le Sablier, volé par Sydney et Elisha en mars en Corée du Nord. Les deux objets sont censés délivrer un message une fois réunis, mais les analystes du Projet Blackhole n'ont pas encore découvert comment._

_*_ _Générique *  
_

**Projet Blackhole, localisation inconnue. 20 janvier 2005.**

Le Sablier reposait sur son Trépied, leurs arabesques de cuivre se complétant dans une spirale infinie. La lumière nue donnait l'apparence d'un liquide aux minuscules particules d'argent remplissant la forme de l'infini en verre.

Cela faisait des mois que les scientifiques du Projet Blackhole savaient qu'ils formaient un tout et que les étranges bras du Trépied étaient censés pouvoir tourner et retourner le Sablier, ce qui devait sans doute déclencher l'apparition d'un message. Et cela faisait des mois que toutes leurs tentatives échouaient et que les deux objets de Rambaldi restaient désespérément figés.

Un jeune laborantin qui les contemplait avec désespoir depuis presque une heure, la tête dans les mains, attendant une improbable illumination, finit par s'endormir. En s'écroulant sur la table, il renversa sa tasse de café.

Le liquide encore tiède se répandit lentement jusqu'au Trépied, puis défiant la gravité, remonta le long des arabesques en cuivre, jusqu'à l'armature du Sablier. Le jeune homme s'éveilla alors et vit le liquide pénétrer à l'intérieur du verre, pourtant complètement hermétique selon les analyses de Blackhole, puis se mêler aux nanoparticules. On aurait cru une nuit noire parsemée de milliards d'étoiles.

Ce mélange se mit soudain à tournoyer en spirale sous ses yeux effarés. La tornade se répandit de la moitié inférieure à la partie supérieure du Sablier, ce qui sembla enclencher un mécanisme. Le Trépied se mit alors en mouvement, d'abord de façon presque imperceptible. Puis ses bras tentaculaires commencèrent à retourner le Sablier sur lui-même et à lui faire décrire des ellipses dans les airs, semblant le lâcher mais le rattrapant toujours au vol.

« Les gars ! hurla alors le scientifique, n'osant détourner le regard de ce spectacle de peur qu'il s'évapore à la manière d'un songe. Quelqu'un ! Il faut que vous voyiez ça ! »

**Rome, appartement de Julia et Elisha, 22 janvier 2005.**

Kendall se tenait debout près de la cuisine américaine, considérant distraitement l'éphéméride aux photos de chevaux posée sur le comptoir, tandis que Sydney préparait du café. Il n'était venu qu'une fois, avant l'installation de Clode, et voyait clairement la différence. L'appartement impersonnel de Julia Thorne était devenu plus chaleureux, agrémenté de quelques babioles, de quelques cadres. Un carnet à dessin et un crayon sur la table basse, un livre ouvert sur un guéridon, autant de preuves de vie. Kendall n'ignorait pas que les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé Noël « en famille », et reconnaissait dans tel ou tel bibelot la patte de Jack Bristow ou de Katya Derevko. Aucune photo de l'évènement dans le coin, bien sûr – Kendall aurait pourtant été curieux de voir ça – mais sur le placard à droite du canapé, trônait une photographie encadrée de Sark et Clode.

« Flippant qu'ils aient l'air si mignons, pas vrai ? fit Sydney en lui tendant une tasse, le sortant de sa rêverie.

L'agent de liaison se garda bien de répondre. Il s'assit en face de la jeune femme, sur un fauteuil, et commença :

- Il y a deux jours, le Projet Blackhole est enfin parvenu à révéler le message contenu par deux objets de Rambaldi en notre possession depuis plusieurs mois, expliqua-t-il. Le Trépied et le Sablier que vous avez récupérés respectivement dans la région du Gran Chaco et à Pyongyang, en l'occurrence.

- Vous avez réussi à les mettre en mouvement ? s'enquit Sydney.

- Oui, répondit son agent de liaison. Un cas typique de sérendipité2, comme souvent dans le domaine de la recherche… Un de nos experts a renversé son café sur la machine, et il se trouve qu'il était exactement à la bonne température pour déclencher le mécanisme. Le Sablier s'est mis à décrire des ellipses et à tourner sur lui-même, suivant un schéma dont nos cryptologues ont pu déduire un message.

- Qui est… ?

- Une formule chimique. Accompagnée du message suivant en italien : substance d'omniscience.

- D'omniscience, rien que ça ? réagit l'espionne.

C'est alors qu'Elisha entra dans l'appartement et, avant même d'avoir retiré sa parka et son bonnet, s'immisça dans la conversation :

- C'est à la mode en ce moment ! … L'omniscience, précisa-t-elle devait l'air ahuri de ses interlocuteurs. Cole vient de m'en rebattre les oreilles.

- Vous avez toute mon attention, énonça Kendall.

- Un certain Ouspenski, ancien collaborateur de Gorlanov, organise une vente aux enchères le 8 février pour ce qu'il appelle _viéchistvo vcievédéniya_3_._

- On sait comment il l'a obtenue ? interrogea Sydney.

- Selon Cole, il serait parvenu à la synthétiser, après des années d'expériences ratées, à partir d'une formule inscrite dans un carnet datant du XVIIIème siècle, par un disciple de Rambaldi qui aurait réussi à activer un artéfact « inconnu ».

- Le Sablier, souffla Kendall. Je ne sais pas comment cette substance fonctionne et ce que Rambaldi voulait dire exactement par « omniscience », mais une chose est sûre, on ne peut pas laisser qui que ce soit l'utiliser. »

**Siège social d'Omnifam, Zurich. 23 janvier 2005.**

Elisha inspira un grand coup, contemplant l'édifice de verre et d'acier haut de quarante-sept étages qui servait de repère au nouvel Arvin Sloane repenti. Imaginer cet olibrius en quête de rédemption lui était difficile, mais prétendre qu'il avait abandonné ses recherches sur le Prophète italien – de qui se moquait-on ? Il poussait l'outrecuidance jusqu'à narguer les autorités avec des symboles comme ce nombre d'étages ou encore la forme de son immeuble, cylindre entouré de deux fontaines qui constituaient chacune un triangle sans base – ce qui, vu du ciel, ressemblait fort au fameux œil de Rambaldi4. Petits joueurs, les disciples qui se le tatouent sur la main Sloane, lui, l'avait gravé au cœur de la ville de Zurich. En faisant passer ça pour de la philanthropie, pour une lutte contre la faim dans le monde. Pas loin d'être l'arnaque du millénaire, juste derrière celles de Rambaldi lui-même, et bien devant toutes ces guerres soi-disant menées au nom de tel ou tel Dieu. Elle aurait sans doute été admirative si elle ne l'avait pas méprisé au plus haut point…

Et il fallait qu'elle entre dans ce monument à la gloire de ce maudit prophète… Sur le papier, bien sûr, c'était une bonne idée. Une idée qu'elle approuvait : pour que le plan mis en place avec Kendall et Jack fonctionne, il fallait que la CIA soit mise au courant de la vente aux enchères – mais étant donné la forte probabilité que le Covenant ait des oreilles dans les agences gouvernementales, et étant donné la tendance lourde de ces oreilles à être également pourvues d'une langue bien pendue, mieux valait ne laisser personne savoir d'où venaient les informations, c'est-à-dire du Projet Blackhole et de « Julia Thorne ». Et pour cela, quoi de mieux que d'informer ce cher Arvin Sloane, qui s'empresserait de prévenir la CIA ?

Ça, c'était sur le papier. Cela ne tenait aucun compte du déplaisir d'Elisha à revoir Sloane. De la sensation de profond dégoût et des réminiscences de ses propres exactions, qui la saisissaient en sa présence. Des remarques pseudo-innocentes qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, pour rouvrir des cicatrices. De ses grandes difficultés à garder son sang-froid en sa présence.

Elle respira profondément avant de traverser la rue et de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles, niveau souterrain.**

Choi Suk se retourna dans son lit pour la énième fois. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à aider une équipe d'analystes travaillant sur les objectifs de ce qu'il restait du LTTE – tout le monde commençait à s'habituer à sa présence, même la jeune Hagan, terrorisée par lui quelques mois seulement auparavant. Elle sursautait encore parfois lorsqu'il arrivait alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné, mais dissimulait de mieux en mieux son désarroi, et ne le laissait pas la distraire dans son travail. Une fille intelligente, qui irait loin, sans doute.

Et maintenant, au lieu de profiter de quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées, il écoutait son voisin ronfler. Comme presque toutes les nuits depuis son arrivée, six mois auparavant.

Choi respira profondément, tentant de faire abstraction de ce son parasite. En vain, évidemment. Dans le silence nocturne de ce sous-sol, il retentissait comme un bruit de moteur, entamant sérieusement le sang-froid de l'Asiatique.

« Efremov ! l'interpella-t-il, obtenant pour seule réponse un fort reniflement et le couinement d'un matelas. Hey, Bogdan ! cria-t-il plus fort, énervé pour de bon cette fois.

- Quoi ? marmonna le Russe en se redressant brusquement.

- Tu ronfles, soupira Choi. »

**Quarante-septième étage, siège social d'Omnifam, Zurich.**

« Mademoiselle Clode, quel plaisir ! s'exclama Sloane en s'approchant d'elle, les bras ouverts.

A cet instant, la jeune femme sentit que c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle dut invoquer tout son self-control pour ne pas rebrousser chemin aussitôt et rester relativement impassible. Si elle devait vraiment survivre à cinq minutes d'entretien avec cet homme, il lui fallait mettre les choses au point immédiatement.

- Je ne vous aime pas, Arvin, répondit la mercenaire en s'asseyant négligemment sur le bureau. Et je ne pense pas que vous soyez fou de moi. Bah… J'y survivrai. Et vous aussi, sans doute. Mais arrêtez de… faire semblant. C'est ridicule.

- Pourquoi me détestez-vous autant, Elisha ?

- J'appellerais plutôt ça du mépris, corrigea Clode, grimaçant au son de son prénom prononcé par Sloane. Les raisons en sont trop nombreuses pour les énumérer, mais voici toujours la plus évidente : Allison était ma meilleure amie. Dans la mesure où l'on peut parler d'amitié, vu les conditions dans lesquelles on a été éduquées – si on peut parler d'éducation.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tuée, sembla s'étonner Sloane. C'est Sydney.

- Je sais. En défendant sa vie. _Vous_ avez envoyé Ally sous couverture, et vous l'avez laissée là-bas après que je vous aie prévenu que Tippin allait la découvrir. Vous l'avez laissée mourir.

- Elle connaissait les risques. C'était le contrat.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait lu les petites lignes à l'encre invisible, répliqua Elisha en lui adressant un regard meurtrier.

- Vous savez, Elisha, dit-il, s'attirant un nouveau regard furieux, je n'ai vu des yeux aussi haineux qu'une seule fois. Ces yeux, oui, ces yeux là. Sydney me réservait le même regard.

A ces mots, Clode éclata de rire. Quelle que soit la réaction que Sloane attendait, ce n'était certainement pas celle-ci… Le ricanement ironique, plein d'acide, se transforma en un rire sincère, cristallin, enfantin, sous les yeux éberlués d'Arvin Sloane.

- Je croyais que rien ne me surprendrait plus de votre part, siffla Elisha entre deux hoquets avant de reprendre son souffle. Et comme toujours, vous trouvez le moyen d'être à la hauteur de votre réputation de semeur de zizanie. Cela dit, si j'étais vous, Arvin, je ne me vanterais pas trop d'avoir eu connaissance de cette information compromettante.

On ne pouvait en effet guère s'y tromper : cette référence soudaine à Sydney montrait clairement que Sloane, par le diable seul savait quel moyen, était au courant du lien de parenté entre les deux jeunes femmes.

- Si je suis ici, reprit Clode en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de son interlocuteur, c'est pour faire appel à vos relations. Voyez-vous, mon employeur s'intéresse à une vente aux enchères organisée prochainement par monsieur Ouspenski, que vous connaissez, si je ne m'abuse. Il apprécierait que vous lui parliez en sa faveur.

- Je comprends… Cependant, vous devez savoir que je me suis retiré de ce genre d'affaires…

- Je ne crois pas tout ce que disent les journaux, sourit Clode avant de se lever et d'esquisser un mouvement vers la porte. Si vous deviez… rencontrer une vieille connaissance par hasard, et que vous lui en touchiez deux mots, nous vous en serions très reconnaissants. Je retrouverai la sortie, » conclut-elle, laissant derrière elle un Arvin Sloane songeur.

**Une falaise quelque part.**

Irina marchait le long de la côte, le vent battant dans son trench et l'herbe humide lui chatouillant les mollets à travers son pantalon. Offrant son visage aux embruns et aux premiers rayons timides du soleil, elle s'accordait le luxe de progresser lentement et sans tous ses sens en alerte. Un homme se tenait là, de dos au bord du précipice, semblant perdu dans la contemplation de l'horizon et du soleil levant.

Elle le reconnut immédiatement. La seule personne au monde à savoir qu'elle venait ici.

« Bonjour, Julian, murmura-t-elle.

- Désolé pour l'intrusion, répondit-il doucement avant de se retourner. Je ne savais pas que tu serais là. Je me suis rappelé que tu m'avais dit venir ici pour t'éclaircir les idées, alors… j'ai pensé que cela ne pourrait pas me faire de mal, en ce moment.

Il regardait l'océan maintenant, les vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers en contrebas. Il semblait ne pas y avoir âme qui vive à des kilomètres à la ronde c'était le genre d'endroit où l'on pouvait littéralement se sentir seul au monde – enfin ! Irina s'avança doucement à côté de lui.

- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle simplement, ne sachant comment s'y prendre, ne sachant même s'il n'aurait pas préféré pas qu'elle le laisse seul – non, se dit-elle, pourquoi alors serait-il venu à cet endroit précis ?

- Bonne question, s'esclaffa-t-il après un instant de silence. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je vois que tu es toujours aussi bien informée, ajouta-t-il posément.

- N'y vois pas de grand mystère, Katya m'a parlé de tes retrouvailles avec Lazarey.

- Dis plutôt trouvaille…

Ils se turent un moment tandis que le soleil s'élevait au-dessus de l'horizon derrière des nuages roses, oranges et bleus qui apparaissaient, glissaient et se dissipaient.

- Est-ce que, reprit Sark, hésitant… Enfin, je me demandais si tu savais… pourquoi j'ai été choisi par Halcyon. S'ils savaient qui j'étais.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'ai tendance à me méfier des coïncidences, répondit-il. Mais je ne comprends pas dans quel but.

- Je ne prenais pas part aux décisions à cette époque… Khasinau ne m'a jamais rien confié à ce sujet, peut-être lui-même n'en savait-il rien. On ne peut qu'émettre des suppositions… peut-être comptaient-ils t'utiliser comme moyen de pression contre ton père. Ou peut-être s'agit-il d'une énième interprétation des prophéties de Rambaldi.

Julian grimaça à ce nom, puis serra les mâchoires de rage contenue. Il partageait avec Elisha une haine tenace pour l'Italien, ce qui était sans doute compréhensible. Les sentiments d'Irina elle-même restaient partagés à son sujet – mais elle préférait étudier ses travaux et ses prophéties pour ne pas perdre le contrôle face aux plus extrémistes de ses disciples… et profiter de l'étonnante préscience de Milo Rambaldi. Un espion averti en vaut deux…

Le silence s'étira tandis que le soleil s'arrachait lentement à l'océan et que les vagues se retiraient progressivement, laissant apparaître le sable.

- Quand Ely a découvert la vérité sur ses origines, finit par dire Sark, elle s'est mise à tout remettre en question. Cela lui a pas mal réussi. Moi, j'étais plutôt bien dans ma vie avant d'apprendre tout ça. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ça change pour moi. Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir en savoir plus. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que je suis venu.

- La vue est de celles qui inspirent des révélations, sourit Irina. Mais ça ne marche pas à chaque fois.

- Il faut croire que non, soupira le jeune homme. Je ne sais pas non plus comment me comporter avec Lazarey. Comment… comment fais-tu avec Elisha et Sydney ?

- Très bonne question… Je m'en sors comme je peux. C'est un peu plus facile avec Sydney, nous avons des souvenirs en commun, des souvenirs heureux, tendres. Elisha… Elisha frémit quand je l'appelle par son prénom. Elle se glace dès que j'esquisse un geste vers elle.

Irina sentit sur elle le regard de Julian, qui revint aussitôt sur le paysage, par pudeur sans doute. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se confier ainsi – en fait, elle ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois où elle l'avait fait sans arrière pensée, sans que cela fasse partie d'un plan. Et puis, Sark était l'un de ses anciens élèves d'Halcyon et avait lui-même des sentiments pour Elisha. Un joli sac de nœuds…

- C'est encore à vif pour elle, réagit ce dernier, semblant incertain de ce qu'il pouvait révéler. C'est déjà compliqué entre elle et Sydney… Je crois qu'il lui faudra du temps pour aborder tout ça avec sérénité.

- Je sais, souffla Irina. J'espère juste qu'un jour, elle pourra me pardonner. »

**Salle de briefing, bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles. 24 janvier 2005.**

« Arvin Sloane a contacté l'agent Reed ce matin pour lui parler d'une vente aux enchères concernant apparemment les travaux de Rambaldi. Il tiendrait cette information d'Elisha Clode, annonça Dixon à toute l'équipe réunie dans la salle de conférence.

- Clode ? s'étonna l'agent Simmons. La rumeur dit qu'elle travaille pour le Covenant ces temps-ci.

- Rumeur confirmée par sa demande auprès de Sloane, reprit le directeur. Cole voulait une invitation à cette vente.

- Pourquoi s'adresser à Sloane ? s'enquit Weiss.

- Apparemment, il connaît le vendeur, un certain Victor Ouspenski. Que pouvez-vous nous dire de lui, Will ?

- Né en 1972 en Sibérie, commença ce dernier en se levant et en utilisant la télécommande du grand écran de la salle pour y afficher une photographie d'Ouspenski. Il est diplômé de l'université Lomossonov de Moscou en chimie, histoire et philologie. Il y a encore quelques mois, il travaillait comme chef de projet à Priby, l'entreprise d'Arkadi Gorlanov, et nous n'avions jamais entendu parler de lui, contrairement à nos homologues russes, ajouta l'analyste, laissant la parole à Katya.

- Ouspenski est fiché par le FSB depuis quelques années, comme la plupart des employés de Gorlanov, expliqua l'agent Derevko. Il montre un grand intérêt pour Rambaldi, aux manuscrits duquel il a consacré sa thèse de philologie. Nous avons des raisons de croire que le projet dont il était responsable à Priby concernait l'Italien, d'autant plus qu'il a vidé son labo et fait disparaître ses notes de recherches à la mort de Gorlanov. Nous n'avions plus entendu parler de lui depuis lors. Quelque chose à ajouter ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Efremov, assis à sa gauche.

- Gorlanov m'a présenté Ouspenski, qu'il semblait considérer comme son protégé, lors de la fête où je l'ai rencontré il y a deux ans. De ce que je sais, il n'a jamais été mêlé aux affaires du Covenant, ce qui semble confirmé par le besoin de Cole de s'adresser à Sloane pour être invité à la vente.

A cet instant, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, fait suffisamment inhabituel pour que tous les visages se tournent immédiatement dans cette direction, exception faite du garde d'Efremov. C'était Cecilia Hagan, se tordant les mains.

- Désolée de vous déranger en plein briefing, mais, euh… on a eu un coup de fil. C'est à propos de votre père, mademoiselle Reed. »

**Georgetown University Hospital, Washington DC. 24 janvier 2005.**

Une fois arrivée devant la chambre de son père, Lauren s'immobilisa plusieurs minutes, observant ses parents par la porte entrouverte. Sa mère était assise près du lit, les mains sur celle de son père étendu – prête à jouer son rôle d'épouse aimante si quelqu'un devait entrer dans la pièce. Connaissant Olivia, elle avait sans doute de belles larmes sous les paupières, prêtes à couler.

George était inhabituellement pâle. Faible, lui toujours si fort, lui le sénateur sans peurs. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi. Lauren avait passé tant de temps à le haïr en secret, à le maudire, à le rendre responsable de toutes ses déceptions, qu'elle en avait oublié qu'il n'était qu'humain, et mortel. Qu'une banale crise cardiaque pouvait le terrasser au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche, la faisant sursauter. Elle espéra brièvement que ce soit Michael avant de se souvenir du message de lui qu'elle avait écouté en descendant de l'avion, la prévenant qu'il avait pris le vol suivant pour la rejoindre. Elle avait terriblement besoin d'entendre sa voix. Mais non, c'était un SMS de Cole, accusant réception de ses informations sur ce que la CIA savait de la vente à Venise. « Faites-moi signe si vous obtenez des renseignements complémentaires, » disait-il. Comme si ce n'était pas le dernier de ses soucis à cet instant précis…

Lauren prit finalement son courage à deux mains et entra dans la chambre. Olivia leva ses yeux tristes, qui se vidèrent d'émotion dès qu'elle vit sa fille.

**Salle de briefing, bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles. 24 janvier.**

« Bon, reprenons, et essayons de rester concentrés, avait dit Dixon après le départ de Lauren. La vente aura lieu le 8 février à Venise, au plus fort du traditionnel carnaval, ce qui permettra aux participants de garder l'anonymat. Ouspenski organise un bal dans un hôtel particulier, qui servira de couverture à la réunion. Chaque acheteur a droit à un garde du corps. Jack, vous serez Frank Warner, ancien membre du FTL, et Weiss sera votre garde du corps. Votre mission est de récupérer un échantillon de la « substance » en vente, puis de faire signe à l'équipe d'intervention dirigée par l'agent Simmons, qui arrêtera les participants. Marshall, c'est à vous.

Le directeur s'assit et le génie des gadgets prit la parole :

- Bon, alors je vois bien ce qui se passe dans vos petites têtes : le carnaval de Venise, vous n'aviez pas prévu ça, et qu'est-ce que vous allez bien pouvoir mettre à part le costume de Frankenstein du dernier Halloween ? Oui mais voilà, Marshall a pensé à tout, annonça-t-il en ménageant son effet, dévoilant deux masques. Simples, élégants, dissimulant parfaitement les traits… et adaptés à votre mission. Ces pierres serties, là, sont en fait de jolies caméras qui permettront à Simmons de savoir à quoi s'attendre et où vous trouver – car le bâtiment est entièrement protégé contre l'imagerie thermique de nos satellites. Et si vous retournez le masque, continua-t-il en s'exécutant, vous verrez qu'il est muni d'écouteurs pour, euh, recevoir des instructions, ainsi que d'un… micro. Et voici une Rolex édition spéciale pour vous, agent Bristow, avec un, euh, bouton qui vous permettra de transmettre le signal. »

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles, niveau souterrain. 24 janvier.**

La corrosive agent Derevko reconduisait en personne Bogdan à sa cellule, comme toujours – elle semblait prendre très au sérieux sa responsabilité en tant que représentant du gouvernement russe, qui « prêtait » l'homme d'affaires à la CIA.

S'il avait su qu'il s'attirerait autant d'ennui – au singulier, car les journées étaient bien mornes dans ce sous-sol – en tentant de revendre l'héritage paternel5, il se serait probablement contenté de combines plus discrètes. _Il jura un peu tard qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus_6 – c'était toujours aux moments les plus étranges que des extraits récités par son précepteur français sortaient des limbes de sa mémoire.

En passant devant la cellule de Choi Suk – plus spacieuse et bien plus confortable que la sienne – Efremov vit sur son home-cinéma des images de Viktor Iouchtchenko en visite officielle en Russie.

« Tu peux monter le son ? » demanda-t-il, tentant de suivre ce qui se disait tandis que ses gardes l'entraînaient vers sa cellule.

Choi s'exécuta de bon gré, faisant retentir la voix de la présentatrice anglaise dans le couloir :

« Nous vous rappelons que Viktor Iouchtchenko a finalement prêté serment hier, devenant le troisième Président de la République d'Ukraine, presque trois mois après la tenue du premier tour des élections. En effet, le second tour, qui accordait la victoire à son adversaire Viktor Ianoukovitch le 21 novembre dernier, était entaché de soupçons de fraude électorale. Un « troisième » tour, ou nouveau second tour, a été organisé le 26 décembre par décision de la Cour suprême ukrainienne, après une forte mobilisation pacifique et ordonnée des partisans de Iouchtchenko, que les médias ont baptisée Révolution Orange. Malgré les différentes procédures engagées par Ianoukovitch, les résultats de ce dernier suffrage ont été validés par la Cour suprême. Viktor Iouchtchenko effectue donc sa première visite diplomatique à Moscou. Comme vous pouvez le voir, son visage reste marqué par sa maladie de décembre dernier, qui selon certaines sources aurait été causée par un empoisonnement à la dioxine.7 »

« Suis-je le seul à avoir l'impression que c'est la façon de Iouchtchenko de montrer à Poutine que ce n'est pas si simple de se débarrasser de lui ? s'enquit Bogdan Efremov alors que la porte de sa cellule se refermait sur lui.

- Nous avons justement un agent russe sous la main, répondit Choi Suk. Un commentaire, camarade Derevko ?

- Un mot, répliqua cette dernière en tournant les talons. Paranoïa. »

**Georgetown University Hospital, Washington DC. 24 janvier.**

Après à peine une heure passée au chevet de son père en compagnie de sa mère, Lauren avait l'impression d'étouffer. Comme si la chambre d'hôpital et la vue de son père dans cet état n'étaient pas assez déprimantes, il lui fallait dissimuler son désarroi à sa mère, qui l'aurait pris pour une marque de faiblesse. Comment pouvait-on vivre avec quelqu'un pendant plus de trente ans et ne rien ressentir que de l'indifférence, se demanda la jeune femme en insérant une pièce dans la machine à café. Jouer la comédie n'était pas si difficile, elle le savait d'expérience, mais… comment pouvait-on ne pas s'attacher un peu ?

Tentant de se vider la tête, Lauren but une gorgée de son thé au goût d'édulcorant avant de sortir son téléphone portable et de composer le numéro de la division de L.A.

« Directeur Dixon.

- Je suis désolée de…

- Comment va votre père ? l'interrompit Marcus.

- Les médecins sont optimistes, mais il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Je reviendrai dès que possible.

- Non, objecta le directeur. Votre place est avec votre famille, on se débrouillera pour communiquer directement avec Lindsay.

Oh, après tout, au diable le Covenant ! Qu'ils se débrouillent avec les informations qu'elle avait pu leur transmettre. Elle ne quitterait pas le chevet de son père. Même si cela voulait dire supporter sa sociopathe de mère.

- Cela me touche, vraiment, dit Lauren sans avoir à jouer la comédie. Merci, monsieur. »

**Rome, appartement de Clode et Thorne. 30 janvier 2005.**

Elisha et Sydney étaient assises côte à côte sur leur canapé, faisant face à l'image de MacKenas Cole sur l'ordinateur portable posé sur la table basse.

« La CIA a eu vent de votre visite à M. Sloane, miss Clode. Cela dit, ce cher Arvin nous a également obtenu une invitation à la fête, et quelques informations sur la disposition des lieux. Vous m'accompagnerez toutes les deux et vous éclipserez pendant la vente pour aller voler un échantillon conséquent de substance dans le laboratoire au sous-sol.

- J'en déduis que vous ne comptez pas entretenir de relations de travail prolongées avec monsieur Ouspenski, énonça Julia Thorne.

- C'est exact, répondit Cole. En fait, j'espère bien que nos amis de la CIA l'arrêteront ou le tueront, au choix. Si vous pouvez aussi récupérer ses notes de recherche expliquant comment il a synthétisé la substance, vous aurez droit à un bonus alléchant.

Sur ce, il se déconnecta, laissant les deux jeunes femmes en face à face.

- Et personne dans tout ça ne se demande comment peut bien fonctionner une « substance d'omniscience » ! s'exclama Elisha. Non mais c'est vrai, quoi, ça se présente comment, en canettes ou en gouttes pour les yeux ? Combien faut-il en consommer pour tout à coup tout savoir sur tout, tout le temps ?

Sydney se contenta de sourire en haussant les épaules : personne ne semblait plus s'étonner de rien dès que le nom de Rambaldi était prononcé, aussi appréciait-elle le scepticisme de sa sœur, même si elle ne le lui aurait jamais avoué.

- Au fait, Cole m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Quand il m'a briefé l'autre jour, précisa Clode devant l'air ahuri de Syd.

- Des nouvelles ?

- Oui. Il voulait savoir si la trahison et le départ de Walker t'avait affectée. N'oublie pas qu'il m'a embauchée pour te surveiller… Je crois qu'il se demandait si tu n'avais pas prévenu ce cher Simon des charges qui pesaient contre lui. A cause de ton _affection_ pour lui.

Cela amusait apparemment Elisha au plus haut point.

- Et qu'as-tu répondu ? s'enquit l'espionne.

- Que tu t'en remettrais, pouffa sa jeune sœur.

- En parlant d'affection, Kendall s'est littéralement pétrifié devant la photo de toi et Julian, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Sydney, déclenchant un éclat de rire joyeux chez sa sœur.

- Je le comprends, cela me ferait probablement le même effet de le voir en galante compagnie ! »

* * *

1 « The further backward you look, the further forward you can see. » (Winston Churchill)

2 Sérendipité : heureux hasard, fait d'obtenir un résultat différent de celui qu'on attendait. Par exemple, la pénicilline.

3 Вещество всеведения (transcription littérale : viechtchiestvo vcieviedieniya transcription phonétique : viéchistvo vcievédéniya) : substance d'omniscience, en russe.

4 L' « œil » de Rambaldi : O

5 L'héritage paternel en question était tout de même une bombe nucléaire… voir épisodes 5 à 11 d'Halcyon (Le calme avant la tempête, Vivre et laisser vivre, Libre pour quoi faire, Oiseaux solitaires, Partenaires, Œuvre de maître, Lumière sur le passé).

6 Dois-je vraiment le préciser ? Le corbeau et le renard, de Jean de la Fontaine.

7 Le tout est authentique. L'empoisonnement n'a jamais été prouvé : certains soupçonnent les services secrets russes (dans le but d'avantager Ianoukovitch, candidat pro-russe), d'autres parlent d'un accident médical (par exemple lié à un traitement de chirurgie esthétique), qui aurait causé ce taux extrêmement élevé de dioxine (1000 fois supérieur à la normale, c'est-à-dire le second taux le plus haut jamais enregistré chez un être humain).


	17. Episode 16: plus loin dans l'avenir

Pour plus de fonctionnalités, vous pouvez lire Halcyon sur halcyon[.]e-monsite[.]com. Bonne lecture!

Episode 16 : … plus loin on se projette dans l'avenir1.

**Dans les épisodes précédents d'Halcyon :  
**_**Pour plus de détails sur les bases de la fin de la saison 2 reprises dans Halcyon et sur la généalogie de la famille Bristow-Derevko, référez-vous à l'épisode 1. **_

_Sydney est infiltrée au Covenant sous le nom de Julia Thorne. Son agent de liaison est Kendall, qui travaille pour le Projet Blackhole._

_Elle a sauvé Andrean Lazarey, diplomate russe cherchant à protéger les travaux de Rambaldi, que Julia Thorne avait reçu l'ordre de tuer. Elle effectue parfois des missions clandestines avec lui._

_Elisha Clode, la seconde fille de Jack et Irina, qui a suivi le Programme Halcyon, est depuis quelques mois infiltrée avec elle, ne répondant qu'à Jack lui-même, par l'intermédiaire de Julian Sark, ancien camarade d'Halcyon avec qui elle entretient une relation amoureuse. Sark vient par ailleurs d'apprendre que Lazarey est son père._

_Will travaille comme analyste à la CIA et dirige maintenant une équipe._

_Dixon est à la tête de la division de la CIA._

_Marshall est engagé dans une relation sérieuse avec Carrie, informaticienne à la NSA._

_Lauren Reed, membre du NSC dirigé par Robert Lindsay, est agent de liaison à la CIA. C'est aussi la femme de Michael Vaughn et une taupe du Covenant. Sa mère, Olivia, travaille également pour le Covenant._

_Son père George, un Sénateur, vient d'avoir une crise cardiaque à Washington._

_Katya Derevko vient de devenir agent de liaison entre le FSB et la CIA, qui collaborent depuis peu dans la lutte contre le Covenant et dans l'exploitation des informations fournies par Bogdan Efremov, qui est maintenant prisonnier à Los Angeles._

_En février, Lazarey et Sydney ont récupéré un Trépied destiné à accueillir un autre artéfact, le Sablier, volé par Sydney et Elisha en mars. Les analystes du Projet Blackhole finissent par découvrir le message qu'ils révèlent une fois réunis : la formule d'une « substance d'omniscience » dont on ignore la nature et l'usage exacts._

_Victor Ouspenski, un ancien collaborateur d'Arkadi Gorlanov, a réussi à synthétiser la substance en question à partir des notes d'un précédent propriétaire des artéfacts, qui avait apparemment déjà lu le message au XVIIIème siècle. Il organise maintenant une vente aux enchères._

_Arvin Sloane a été gracié et a fondé Omnifam, une association humanitaire, à Zurich (Suisse)._

_Clode lui a rendu visite, soi-disant au nom de Cole pour obtenir une invitation à la vente aux enchères organisée par Ouspenski, en réalité également pour informer la CIA (sachant que Sloane les contactera) de la vente en question sans que personne ne connaisse l'origine de ce renseignement – car Jack, Kendall, Sydney et elle soupçonnent l'existence d'une taupe._

_*_ _Générique *  
_

**Venise, Italie. 8 février 2005.**

Accompagné de Weiss, Jack descendit du bateau à moteur de la CIA et longea le ponton sur le Grand Canal avant de s'engager dans des ruelles étroites éloignées de l'eau. Venise toute entière semblait célébrer le dernier jour de son fameux carnaval dans un tourbillon de masques, costumes, dorures et plumes multicolores.

Les agents, qui portaient tous deux le masque blanc de Marshall complété, pour Jack d'une tenue traditionnelle bleu marine brodée d'or, et pour Weiss d'un costume-cravate noir, pénétrèrent dans un bâtiment au somptueux escalier de pierre. Le grand vestibule aux moulures ornées d'or était noir de monde, et laissait apercevoir une salle de bal en contrebas, où dansaient des arlequins et des colombines entourés de quelques anachroniques Chewbacca et Marilyn.

Un homme en tenue de fou du roi guida l'agent de la CIA – ou plutôt son alias, M. Warner – et son garde du corps jusqu'à un ascenseur caché dans un placard. Ce dernier s'arrêta un étage au-dessus, dans une pièce dont les glaces sans tain offraient une vue sans faille sur la salle de bal. Un second fou introduisit Jack dans une seconde pièce tout en enjoignant à Weiss de rester dans la première, où patientaient déjà deux hommes et deux femmes, assis sur des chaises rembourrées de velours écarlate.

**Georgetown University Hospital, Washington DC.**

Vaughn avait rejoint son épouse à Washington par le premier avion. A son arrivée, le sénateur avait déjà repris connaissance et quelques couleurs. Puis au cours des jours suivants, il commença à récupérer ses forces, à en juger par ses remarques autoritaires. Ils rentreraient bientôt à Los Angeles.

Lauren semblait avoir du mal à montrer à quel point elle était atteinte. Sans doute cherchait-elle à ménager sa mère, dont la vie tournait autour de son époux. Et puis la relation entre Lauren et son père avait toujours été compliquée. Ils s'adoraient, au fond, mais un fossé les séparait souvent. Leurs opinions politiques étaient une éternelle pomme de discorde lors des repas familiaux, même si leurs débats s'interrompaient dès qu'Olivia les rappelait à l'ordre d'un subtil « Passe-moi le sel » ou « Vous reprendrez bien un peu de rôti ».

Et surtout, blessure encore ouverte pour la jeune femme même si c'était de l'histoire ancienne pour George, il y avait son intervention dans le but d'empêcher sa fille de devenir agent de terrain – trop dangereux, selon lui. Vaughn sentait bien que Lauren, qui appréciait pourtant son travail au NSC, y pensait encore parfois. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle aimait autant sa tâche d'agent de liaison à la CIA, qui la rapprochait de l'action et l'éloignait un peu de la paperasse qu'elle détestait tant.

**Venise, Italie.**

Une table pentagonale trônait au centre de la pièce, entourée de cinq grands fauteuils de cuir. Deux d'entre eux étaient occupés, l'un par un vieil arabe en djellaba et l'autre par un hispanique d'une quarantaine d'années déguisé en torero MacKenas Cole, vêtu de noir et d'argent et coiffé d'un tricorne, fumait un cigare en contemplant le spectacle de la salle de bal, debout près de la verrière. Sur l'ébène de la table, en face de chaque siège, était posé un porte-documents.

Un cinquième homme arriva alors par une seconde entrée, arborant le masque de la camarde2. Ouspenski.

« Merci à tous d'être venus, commença-t-il avec un fort accent russe. Si vous voulez bien prendre place…

Une fois les quatre hommes installés, Ouspenski s'assit à son tour.

- Comme vous le savez, nous allons procéder à une vente aux enchères. Cela dit, je dispose d'un stock suffisant de la substance en question pour que chacun d'entre vous reparte muni d'une quantité non négligeable, à condition d'y mettre le prix. Sa formule et le secret de sa fabrication, en revanche, ne seront adjugés qu'au plus offrant ils représentent des années de travail. Mais voyez d'abord de quoi il s'agit par vous-mêmes.

Il fit signe aux enchérisseurs d'ouvrir le porte-documents devant eux. Jack découvrit dans la sienne une brochure d'une quinzaine de pages, une épingle et une pipette contenant quelques gouttes d'un liquide vert foncé.

- Le nom de « substance d'omniscience » a pour origine la nature des visions qu'elle provoque : elle permet de voir le passé ou le futur. Et donc, en théorie du moins, de tout savoir. En réalité, en abuser est très dangereux et, comme précisé dans la brochure, il est déconseillé d'en consommer plus d'une seringue par an et par personne – les effets secondaires y sont listés. Les visions apparaissent de façon relativement aléatoire, mais avec un peu d'entraînement, il est possible de les orienter en se concentrant sur un thème précis. Pour fonctionner, la substance doit être mise en contact avec le sang. On peut par exemple l'injecter via une seringue, mais vous pourrez avoir un aperçu en piquant le bout de votre doigt et en y déposant une goutte.

Les quatre hommes s'exécutèrent. Au contact du liquide, visqueux et tiède, Jack fut comme parachuté loin de Venise. Désorienté, tournant sur lui-même, il entendit des cloches sonner avant de voir, devant lui et au milieu d'un paysage flou, indistinct, deux silhouettes. Ses deux filles. Et l'une d'entre elles avait une arme pointée sur l'autre.

**Cimetière des Anges**3**, Los Angeles.**

Arvin déposa son bouquet de fleurs sur le marbre gravé. Epouse et amie bien-aimée. A quoi se résume une vie… Un nom, deux dates et trois malheureux mots. Mais après tout, un roman entier pourrait-il mieux symboliser les accomplissements, les choix, et le vide que l'on laisse ?

A chaque fois que le travail l'amenait à Los Angeles, il ne manquait pas de venir se recueillir un moment sur cette tombe. Il discutait avec elle, comme il le faisait avant. Il lui racontait ses journées, les réussites d'Omnifam, ses questionnements aussi.

Oh, il ne lui disait pas tout, non. Tout comme lorsqu'elle était encore en vie, il enjolivait ses intentions, il était hypocrite. Pour ne pas la blesser. Comme si de là où elle était, elle ne voyait pas qui il était vraiment…

Il lui parlait des missions humanitaires, de la lutte contre la faim dans le monde, des recherches contre le cancer. Pour en sauver d'autres comme elle. Mais il ne parlait pas de Rambaldi. Il ne disait rien des pages blanches crachées par il Dire4 avant de finalement imprimer le mot « paix ». Ni de la traduction de ce petit mot grec.

Il savait qu'elle aurait désapprouvé nombre de ses actions. La façon dont il s'était vengé. Il le regrettait parfois, puisque Dixon n'avait jamais voulu tuer Emily. Savoir qu'il souffrait autant que lui ne lui apportait pourtant aucun réconfort… Mais il avait vécu si longtemps dans un monde où la loi du talion5 était la seule manière de se faire respecter, qu'il ne savait plus pardonner.

Oh, il aurait été prêt à renoncer à tout cela pour elle. Uniquement pour elle. Mais maintenant…

En perdant Emily, Sloane avait perdu l'une de ses raisons de vivre. Réunir l'œuvre de Rambaldi en était une autre…

**Venise, Italie.**

L'une des femmes se leva, la seule dans la pièce à ne pas porter une variation de l'uniforme de garde du corps, mais une robe de soirée rouge que rehaussait un collier de rubis assorti à ceux sertissant son loup noir. Sa chevelure dorée était relevée dans un savant chignon dont quelques mèches s'échappaient jusqu'à ses fines épaules.

« J'en ai assez, déclara-t-elle en observant la danse des masques en contrebas. Tant qu'à jouer les femmes trophées au bras de Mac pour cinq minutes d'apparition, autant profiter du bal. »

Sur ces entrefaites, elle pénétra dans l'ascenseur. La seconde femme, plus grande et vêtue d'un tailleur-pantalon sombre et un masque vert uni, sembla hésiter un instant, son regard oscillant entre l'ascenseur et la porte. Elle était de toute évidence chargée de la sécurité de ce « Mac » – MacKenas Cole ? – _et_ de sa jolie compagne.

Sa décision fut prise en quelques dixièmes de seconde et elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur avant la fermeture des portes, adressant un roulement d'yeux désabusé à ses confrères. L'un d'eux, un blond d'une trentaine d'années, sembla sincèrement compatir avant d'engager la conversation avec Weiss dans un accent australien marqué, tandis que le second, de type arabe et pourvu d'une barbe fournie, restait impassible, les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

La vision de MacKenas Cole avait été d'une banalité absolue. Plutôt décevant. Même si, d'un point de vue purement logique, il paraissait difficile d'exiger une révélation de première importance, étant donné le nombre de moments insignifiants qui peuplent nos journées.

Mais le terroriste avait profité de sa transe pour se rapprocher discrètement de la porte par laquelle Ouspenski était arrivé. Ce dernier fumait un cigare dans son fauteuil, les yeux mi-clos, et les trois autres acheteurs potentiels semblaient absorbés par leur vision – sauf Bristow, que Cole avait reconnu, ou disons deviné, sous son masque, et qu'il vit appuyer sur un bouton de sa montre. Donnant ainsi le signal à l'équipe d'intervention de la CIA qui devait patienter à proximité.

MacKenas Cole ne comptait pas les attendre.

**Paris, France.**

Même endroit, même heure, disait le message reçu par Lazarey. Alors il avait pris le premier avion pour Paris. Il arrêta son taxi dans la rue où ils s'étaient retrouvés trois mois plus tôt.

Julian était déjà là, adossé à une façade. L'attendant.

« J'ai été surpris de recevoir ton message, dit Andrean en le rejoignant.

- J'ai été surpris de l'envoyer, répondit doucement le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. On marche un peu ?

Lazarey lui emboîta le pas en direction de la Seine, ne sachant trop s'il devait dire quelque chose ou attendre que son fils le fasse. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû venir. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui révéler… Mais comment aurait-il pu refuser quoi que ce soit à cet enfant qu'il avait abandonné presque vingt-cinq ans plus tôt ?

- Je n'ai aucune idée de l'attitude à adopter, énonça finalement Sark.

- Pas plus que moi, avoua son père.

- Mais j'ai envie d'essayer quand même, continua le jeune homme en s'accoudant à la rambarde du Pont des Arts. Je… je suppose que j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître. Savoir ce que je tiens de toi.

- Je crois que cela me plairait, » répondit Andrean dans un sourire, regardant le ballet des bateaux-mouches au fil de l'eau.

**Venise, Italie.**

Après leur petite comédie à l'intention des gardes du corps – parmi lesquels Sydney n'avait pas manqué de reconnaître Weiss – les deux espionnes avaient pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au sous-sol dont l'accès était pourtant restreint, grâce à un gadget du Covenant permettant de pirater la sécurité de l'appareil.

Un couloir. Une porte franchie grâce aux empreintes digitales et vocale d'Ouspenski, obtenues au préalable par un agent du Covenant. Une grande salle de laboratoire aux murs d'acier.

La cuve se tenait là, immense cylindre transparent rempli d'un liquide vert émeraude bouillonnant. Elle occupait la majeure partie de la pièce et touchait presque le plafond, pourtant haut d'une demi-douzaine de mètres, et comportait un petit robinet permettant d'extraire le liquide – quelques fioles en contenant étaient d'ailleurs posées sur une paillasse6.

Après un instant de stupéfaction, Elisha et Sydney se mirent au travail. La cadette s'occupait d'effacer le disque dur des ordinateurs tandis que l'aînée déposait des charges explosives autour de la cuve.

Montant à l'échelle posée le long du container pour installer une bombe tout en haut de celui-ci, Sydney reçut une minuscule éclaboussure de liquide vert sur le bras. Corrosif, ce dernier traversa le tissu de son polo noir et atteignit sa peau à l'emplacement d'une petite écorchure.

L'espionne se sentit alors glisser hors de l'instant présent et jusque dans un paysage enneigé. En une seconde, elle vit défiler des dizaines d'images devant ses yeux.

_Une petite fille seule dans la neige, marchant le long d'une route. Sensation de froid intense. Puis elle vit l'enfant – c'était Elisha, réalisa-t-elle – saisie par deux policiers, se débattant alors qu'ils l'entraînaient dans une voiture. Puis faisant face à une religieuse assise derrière un bureau, l'air sévère._

_« Peux-tu me dire quelle mouche t'a piquée, Elisha ? Et si tu tenais absolument à fuguer, pourquoi donc au beau milieu de la plus forte tempête de neige sévissant à Cleggan depuis plus d'un siècle, pour l'amour de Dieu ?_

_- Je me suis dit que vous auriez moins de chances de me rattraper, répondit l'enfant sur un ton de bravade._

_- Nous étions mortes d'inquiétude, reprit la mère supérieure. Ne nous refais jamais ça._

_- Ne vous faites pas de souci, sœur Aislinn. Si je devais repartir, vous pouvez être sûre de ne jamais me revoir. »_

« Sydney, ça va ? s'inquiéta Clode en la voyant vaciller en haut de l'échelle.

- Oui, tout va bien, répondit-elle en reprenant son équilibre, se demandant comment rassurer sa sœur sans lui révéler ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Mais elle n'en eut pas besoin, car l'attention d'Elisha fut alors attirée par un miaulement plaintif. Tandis que Sydney descendait et plaçait une dernière charge sur le bureau, elle fit le tour de la pièce et finit par trouver un interrupteur qui actionnait une paroi coulissante derrière laquelle étaient dissimulées une trentaine de cages les unes sur les autres. La plupart étaient vides, mais quelques unes contenaient des animaux morts ou moribonds – des souris, quelques lapins, un chimpanzé. Et au milieu de cette hécatombe, un rescapé qui miaulait à n'en plus finir en s'acharnant sur les barreaux avec ses griffes.

- C'est un chaton ! s'exclama Elisha, atterrée, avant d'ouvrir la cage.

Le félin recula jusqu'au fond de sa cage en faisant le gros dos. Il grogna tandis que ses poils bruns et beiges se hérissaient et, se dressant légèrement sur ses pattes arrière, il dévoila un poitrail aussi blanc que son menton et le bout de ses pattes.

- Ely, il faut qu'on y aille, réussit à dire Sydney malgré son effroi. Ou Cole va nous devancer…

- Minou minou, souffla sa cadette sans tenir compte de cette injonction. N'aie pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal.

L'animal se calma et s'approcha un peu. Il portait un bandage entaché de sang sur l'une de ses pattes avant. Clode le prit dans les bras, se faisant griffer au passage, puis le glissa dans le sac de Sydney.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? On ne sait pas quel type d'expériences ils ont fait sur lui… argua celle-ci.

- Hors de question de le laisser ici, répliqua Elisha sur un ton qui ne souffrait pas de contradiction.

- Dépêchons-nous, la pressa Sydney avec un soupir, refermant le sac sur le félin en ménageant une toute petite ouverture pour qu'il puisse respirer.

Elles sortirent, fermèrent la porte derrière elles et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Elisha appuya alors sur la touche de son portable permettant de déclencher l'explosion. Elles entraient dans l'ascenseur lorsque les atteignit l'onde de choc, qui devait se faire ressentir dans l'ensemble du bâtiment bien qu'avec moins de force.

A leur arrivée dans le vestibule, la foule était saisie d'un vent de panique multilingue. « Che succede7 ? – An earthquake8 ? » Les deux jeunes femmes en profitèrent pour s'esquiver dans l'indifférence générale et rejoindre le yacht de Cole, garé dans un canal quelques rues plus loin.

**Bureaux de la CIA, Los Angeles.**

Gomez traîna sa grande carcasse vers l'espace de l'open-space dédié à l'équipe de Will avec sensiblement moins de désinvolture qu'à son habitude, avant d'annoncer dans le léger accent hispanique qu'il cultivait :

« Lorinza s'est échappé de prison.

Hagan et Miller interrompirent leur conversation, Will détacha son regard de son écran d'ordinateur pour le fixer sur son subordonné.

- Quand ? s'enquit-il. Comment ?

- Il y a une heure, une embuscade en cours de transfert depuis la prison de San Vittore à Milan, où il avait été incarcéré après son arrestation, vers un hôpital. Il avait apparemment été saisi de convulsions et craché du sang.

- Et les Italiens ne nous préviennent que maintenant ? ronchonna Miller.

- Ils espéraient sans doute le rattraper rapidement, dit Gomez. Le directeur Dixon est au téléphone avec notre équipe en Italie, et il veut que nous ressortions le dossier de Lorinza pour prévoir ses prochaines actions.

- Alors, Miller, revoyez la liste de ses anciens complices et associés. Gomez, concentrez-vous sur son séjour en prison, son comportement, les personnes qu'il y a rencontrées. Hagan, étudiez les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance de la prison et de l'embuscade – demandez à Marshall de l'aide pour les pirater si nécessaire, on n'a pas le temps de passer par les voies officielles. Je m'occupe de revoir son profil, communiquez-moi en priorité les infos susceptibles de le modifier. Au boulot ! »

**Venise, Italie.**

Au signal donné par Jack, Weiss dégoupilla une grenade soporifique et la déposa au sol, cachée par l'un des pieds de son fauteuil. Puis il annonça qu'il allait aux toilettes. A son retour quinze secondes plus tard, il était accompagné de l'équipe d'intervention commandée par Simmons, les deux gardes du corps étaient profondément endormis et le gaz confectionné par Marshall finissait de se dissiper.

L'équipe se mit en place et Simmons posa une légère charge explosive sur la porte de la salle de réunion, dont l'acier renforcé ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Le bâtiment trembla soudain assez violemment, et un regard vers Simmons confirma à Weiss que cela n'était pas prévu.

Les agents entrèrent un par un, balayant la salle de leurs P-90. Jack avait disparu. L'explication retentit dans les écouteurs :

« Cole s'est enfui par la porte de derrière, il a un échantillon de la substance. Je le suis en direction du Grand Canal, disait l'agent Bristow.

- Bien reçu, je vous rejoins, répondit Weiss.

Alors qu'il quittait la salle, Simmons et ses hommes passaient les menottes aux deux acheteurs restants et découvraient qu'Ouspenski avait une bonne raison de ne pas répondre à leurs sommations : il était mort, une balle de 22* dans le cœur.

Eric suivit un couloir qui menait un escalier de secours, à l'arrière du bâtiment. Au lieu de descendre, il choisit de monter sur le toit et, après quelques acrobaties, se retrouva en équilibre sur les tuiles. Les toits se touchaient presque tous et leur pente était heureusement assez douce. Weiss commença donc à progresser vers le Grand Canal. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait ainsi à couper la route de Cole.

Dieu qu'il détestait courir. C'était moins pénible depuis sa perte de poids, certes, mais Weiss restait persuadé qu'il n'avait pas la stature pour ce genre d'exercice. Et encore moins en pleine nuit et à cinq mètres du sol...

Bientôt, Eric aperçut Jack courant dans la ruelle, en-dessous de lui. Cole était une trentaine de mètres devant lui, une mallette à la main. Jack ne le rattraperait jamais avant le Grand Canal, où le terroriste pourrait se fondre dans la foule et disparaître sur n'importe quelle embarcation.

L'agent de la CIA parcourut encore quelques toits avant de s'agenouiller sur une zone relativement stable et de sortir son pistolet. A plus de quarante mètres, sur une cible mouvante et dans la pénombre, c'était loin d'être gagné… Il prit le temps de viser la main de Cole et tira. Juste, apparemment, puisque ce dernier lâcha le porte-documents et ralentit brièvement. Weiss tira une seconde fois, visant les jambes cette fois, mais la balle ne fit que rebondir sur les pavés. Et déjà, le terroriste disparaissait le long du Grand Canal.

Jack ramassa la mallette de Cole elle contenait bien l'ensemble des documents et l'échantillon confié par Ouspenski. Weiss le rejoignit, haletant, en descendant le long d'une gouttière.

« C'était un sacré tir, réagit l'agent Bristow, compliment dont son collègue sembla apprécier le caractère exceptionnel.

- J'aurais peut-être dû viser la poitrine, mais la CIA le veut vivant…

- Grâce à vous, au moins, il ne s'est pas enfui avec une seule goutte de la substance.

- Vous savez qu'Ouspenski est mort ? demanda Weiss, reprenant tout juste son souffle.

- Cole avait un pistolet avec silencieux, je crois qu'il lui a tiré dessus sous la table avant de prendre la tangente. Peut-être comptait-il l'escroquer, ou peut-être Ouspenski en savait-il trop… Dans tous les cas, cela reste un beau coup de filet. On sait qui sont les deux acheteurs mystère ?

- Le gars en djellaba serait un représentant du GSPC9, et le torero, le remplaçant d'Anna Espinosa au K-D. Une organisation en plein essor et l'autre au bord du gouffre… Vous venez ? demanda l'agent en montrant du menton la direction de l'hôtel particulier.

- Juste un coup de fil à passer, je vous rejoins tout de suite, répondit Bristow en sortant son téléphone portable tandis que Weiss s'éloignait.

- Assistance technologique et gadgets en tous genres, répondit une voix inhabituellement enjouée.

- Marshall, c'est Jack.

- Oh, euh… j'attendais un coup de fil de quelqu'un d'autre, s'excusa le génie, gêné.

- J'entends ça, sourit l'agent. Dites-moi, vous vous souvenez de l'arme dont Clode avait volé les plans, ceux que nous avons récupérés à Bombay puis vendus à Anselmo Gutteres ?

- Oui, acquiesça Marshall, l'arme à plasma. Inspirée des travaux de Rambaldi, encore une fois, et dépassant tout à fait mon niveau de compréhension. Le directeur Dixon a ordonné une descente chez Gutteres il y a quelques mois, toute son équipe a été arrêtée, la production interrompue et les prototypes déjà réalisés ont été transmis au Projet Blackhole.

- Il s'agissait bien d'armes de la taille d'un fusil ? Gutteres n'aurait pas créé l'équivalent en arme de poing, par hasard ?

- Euh, je ne… crois pas. Laissez-moi consulter le dossier de l'affaire, dit-il en pianotant sur son clavier. Ah, apparemment, les, euh, chercheurs de Blackhole travaillent effectivement sur une version miniaturisée de l'arme à plasma, mais aucun prototype n'existe à l'heure actuelle. Comment, euh, le saviez-vous ?

- Juste une intuition, » souffla Jack avant de raccrocher.

**Grand Canal, Venise.**

Elisha et Sydney venaient tout juste d'embarquer sur le yacht amarré sur le Grand Canal. Elles cachèrent le sac contenant leur butin sous un siège en espérant qu'il n'émettrait pas de miaulements intempestifs.

Cole arriva presque aussitôt, la main ensanglantée, et largua les amarres.

« Julia, très chère, je crois que vous allez devoir me remplacer aux commandes.

- Qui vous a tiré dessus ? s'enquit Clode, l'air détaché, tandis que sa collègue démarrait le bateau.

- Un agent de la CIA. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui demander son nom. Vous avez la substance ?

- Pas exactement, répliqua la mercenaire.

- La CIA avait placé des bombes dans le laboratoire, précisa Thorne. On a tout juste eu le temps de sortir avant l'explosion.

Cole s'apprêtait à frapper du poing contre le bastingage lorsqu'il se souvint de sa blessure, et poussa un soupir colérique.

- Au moins ne seront-ils pas plus avancés que nous : ils ont peut-être récupéré les échantillons, mais Ouspenski n'est plus en état de leur dire quoi que ce soit.

- Vous lui avez coupé la langue ? interrogea Clode d'un ton ingénu.

- Sortez plutôt la trousse de secours, » répondit son supérieur d'un ton sec, pas d'humeur à supporter les interprétations littérales de la jeune femme.

**Projet Blackhole, localisation inconnue. 9 février 2005.**

Kendall tenait précautionneusement une petite fiole contenant quelques millilitres d'un liquide vert.

« C'est tout ? s'étonna le responsable du service scientifique, assis en face de lui dans son bureau.

- En ajoutant ce qu'il restait des quatre échantillons destinés aux acheteurs, oui. Tout le reste a été détruit.

- Quel dommage que vos agents n'aient pas au moins pu ramener les notes de recherche…

- Dommage en effet, » soupira Kendall, songeur, se demandant si c'était réellement ce qui s'était passé… et si cela lui importait.

**Rome, appartement de Syd et Ely.**

Sydney, rangeant des vêtements dans sa chambre, entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer sur Elisha, qui ramenait le chaton de sa visite chez le vétérinaire.

« Alors ? s'enquit-elle en rejoignant le salon.

- Apparemment, il est en parfaite santé. _Elle_, en fait, corrigea Elisha en laissant le félin sauter au sol et se réfugier sous la table basse.

- Ah ?

- Oui, il paraît que c'est difficile à déterminer à cet âge. Elle aurait deux ou trois mois, pas beaucoup plus. Elle a de nombreuses cicatrices de piqûres sur les pattes, et il faudra lui laisser son bandage quelques jours. Zut, je n'ai pas pensé à demander ce qu'il fallait lui donner à manger.

- De la nourriture pour chats, sans doute, sourit Syd.

- Mais je n'en ai pas acheté ! paniqua sa cadette.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver quelque chose, répondit la jeune femme en ouvrant une boîte de thon et en l'émiettant dans une assiette qu'elle posa au sol. Minou, minou…

Attirée par l'odeur, la petite chatte se précipita vers la cuisine, renifla prudemment le thon en jetant des regards tout autour d'elle, avant de se mettre à table. Elle ne sursauta même pas lorsque Sydney ajouta un bol de lait à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Il va lui falloir un nom, remarqua la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi pas May ? proposa Ely avant d'expliquer : Mayday10, comme l'appel de détresse qu'elle nous a adressé.

- Qu'en penses-tu, toi ? fit Syd en s'agenouillant près de l'animal et en lui caressant le crâne. May ?

- Meyaou, répondit la petite chatte. »

**Projet Blackhole, localisation inconnue. 9 février 2005.**

Le laborantin transportait la fiole confiée par son supérieur dans la salle des coffres, au sous-sol du bâtiment. Il soupira en constatant que quelqu'un avait encore oublié de refermer le coffre enfermant l'arme à plasma. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle y était bien rangée, il en ferma la porte dont l'écran se colora en rouge, signe qu'elle était verrouillée.

Puis il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, là où il restait des coffres ouverts, vides. Il scanna le code barre collé à la fiole sur le lecteur placé à l'intérieur de la porte, puis la déposa à l'intérieur et referma. Les mots « substance d'omniscience » apparurent brièvement sur l'écran, sur fond vert, puis celui-ci se colora en rouge et afficha le numéro du coffre : 477.

Il reprit l'ascenseur, s'autorisant un regard d'ensemble sur les centaines d'écrans rouges de la salle. Les centaines d'artéfacts, parchemins et prototypes liés à Rambaldi que le gouvernement américain enterrait ici, au milieu de nulle part.

**Bureau de Jack Bristow, bâtiment de la CIA à Los Angeles, 9 février 2005.**

Faisant les cent pas dans son bureau, Jack attendait une réponse à sa demande de discussion par webcam, retournant dans son esprit les quelques secondes de sa vision.

« Il faut qu'on parle, annonça-t-il aussitôt la fenêtre ouverte sur son ordinateur.

- Tu sembles soucieux, dit Irina. La mission à Venise s'est bien passée ?

- Très bien, répondit Jack. Mais en tant qu'acheteur, j'ai testé cette… substance d'omniscience.

- Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Elisha et Sydney, et une arme entre elles deux.

- Je suis sûre qu'elles se sont déjà trouvées dans cette situation à plusieurs reprises, avança Irina.

- Je sais, répliqua Jack. Mais rarement avec une arme qui n'existe pas encore.

Un silence suivit cette révélation, et l'agent de la CIA sentit que sa femme hésitait à parler.

- Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Il y a une prophétie, finit-elle par expliquer. Rambaldi a écrit que l'Elue et sa sœur, le Passager… se battront autour d'un de ses travaux, et qu'au moins l'une d'entre elles… n'y survivra pas. »

**Rome, appartement de Sydney et Elisha. 15 février 2005.**

N'arrivant pas à dormir, Syd se releva au milieu de la nuit pour se servir un verre de lait. La petite May ronflait sur le canapé, blottie tout contre Elisha, qui frissonnait. Sa couverture était tombée au sol.

Sydney fut soudain prise d'un frisson, elle aussi, en repensant à sa vision enneigée. La température était pourtant plus que correcte dans l'appartement italien. S'approchant aussi silencieusement que possible, elle ramassa la couverture et l'étendit sur sa jeune sœur en évitant de recouvrir le chaton, qui ouvrit un œil et la dévisagea d'un air curieux.

« Tout le monde a ses moments de faiblesse, » lui souffla-t-elle comme pour se justifier, sans bien savoir si elle parlait d'Elisha ou d'elle-même.

* * *

1 « The further backward you look, the further forward you can see. » (Winston Churchill)

2 La camarde = la mort, la faucheuse.

3 Ce « cimetière des Anges » est totalement fictif !

4 Il Dire : assemblage de 47 objets de Rambaldi que Sloane a mis en marche à la fin de la saison 2 d'Alias. Il affirme que son message (« paix ») l'a convaincu d'abandonner ses activités criminelles et de collaborer avec la CIA .

5 La loi du talion : « œil pour œil, dent pour dent. »

6 Pour ceux qui ne fréquentent pas assidûment les laboratoires ou salles de physique-chimie, une paillasse est un plan de travail, là où l'on réalise les expériences.

7 Che succede ? = Que se passe-t-il ? en italien.

8 An earthquake ? = Un tremblement de terre ? en anglais.

9 GSPC = Groupe Salafiste pour la Prédication et le Combat, qui sera rebaptisé Aqmi (Al-Qaïda au Maghreb Islamique) en 2007.

10 Mayday : déformation volontaire du français « venez m'aider », adoptée comme signal de détresse international par l'Union Internationale des Télécommunications (à l'époque Union Internationale du Télégraphe) en 1927.


	18. Episode 17: Miroir aux alouettes

Voici la suite! Plus que 3 chapitres avant la fin de saison - 3 chapitres à suivre, qui plus est! Celui-ci n'est pas exactement de tout repos... mais profitez-en tout de même car le suspense va aller crescendo. Je vous épargnerai cela dit une fin de saison en cliffhanger!

Pour plus d'infos sur Halcyon: halcyon . e - mo n si te . c om. (sans les espaces)

* * *

Episode 17 : Miroir aux alouettes

Les relations sont le miroir dans lequel on se découvre soi-même.  
(Jiddu Krishnamurti)

**Dans les épisodes précédents d'Halcyon :**

_**Pour plus de détails sur les bases de la fin de la saison 2 reprises dans Halcyon et sur la généalogie de la famille Bristow-Derevko, référez-vous à l'épisode 1. **_

_Sydney est infiltrée au Covenant sous le nom de Julia Thorne. Son agent de liaison est Kendall, qui travaille pour le Projet Blackhole._

_Elle a sauvé Andrean Lazarey, diplomate russe cherchant à protéger les travaux de Rambaldi, que Julia Thorne avait reçu l'ordre de tuer. Elle effectue parfois des missions clandestines avec lui._

_Elisha Clode, la seconde fille de Jack et Irina, qui a suivi le Programme Halcyon, est depuis quelques mois infiltrée avec elle, ne répondant qu'à Jack lui-même par l'intermédiaire de Julian Sark, ancien camarade d'Halcyon avec qui elle entretient une relation amoureuse. Sark est le fils récemment retrouvé de Lazarey._

_Dixon est à la tête de la division de la CIA. Il fréquente Hayden Chase, directrice d'une autre division._

_Will travaille comme analyste à la CIA et dirige maintenant une équipe composée de la jeune Cecilia Hagan, du ronchon Al Miller et du désinvolte Francisco Gomez._

_Marshall est engagé dans une relation sérieuse avec Carrie, informaticienne à la NSA. Weiss s'est attribué le rôle de coach amoureux auprès de lui._

_Lauren Reed, membre du NSC dirigé par Robert Lindsay, est agent de liaison à la CIA. C'est aussi la femme de Michael Vaughn et une taupe du Covenant._

_Katya Derevko vient de devenir agent de liaison entre le FSB et la CIA, qui collaborent depuis peu dans la lutte contre le Covenant et dans l'exploitation des informations fournies par Bogdan Efremov, qui est maintenant prisonnier à Los Angeles._

_Ksenia Petrovitch est sous couverture au Covenant pour le compte du gouvernement russe, comme elle l'était déjà à l'époque d'Halcyon. Elle sait maintenant que les deux sœurs sont infiltrées._

_Le trafiquant Sandro Lorinza vient de s'évader de sa prison milanaise, où il était détenu depuis son arrestation fin 2003 grâce à des informations d'Elisha Clode, après avoir volé le matériel nécessaire à la fabrication d'armes biologiques._

_*_ _Générique_

« Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire… » chante toute l'équipe de la CIA, affublée de chapeaux pointus, tandis que Cecilia Hagan apporte un énorme gâteau surmonté de bougies multicolores.

« Accroche-toi ! » crie Sydney avant de lancer la voiture dans un dérapage dont Elisha se demande s'il est vraiment contrôlé. Pas le temps de se poser de questions, elle tire quelques balles par la vitre passager.

Derrière un bureau, s'étend une flaque rouge sombre dans laquelle repose un jeune homme en uniforme de gardien. Une détonation sourde retentit et un second corps s'effondre, maculant de sang le mur contre lequel il tente de s'appuyer.

« Joyeux anniversaire Dixon… », entend-on résonner depuis l'open-space.

**8 jours plus tôt.  
Vista Hermosa Park, Los Angeles. ****14 mars 2005.**

Après avoir traversé le parc en petites foulées, Julian s'arrêta pour faire des étirements près d'un banc où Jack Bristow lisait le Los Angeles Times – ouvert aux pages culturelles, le signe que tout allait bien.

« Cole s'intéresse à un miroir, commença le mercenaire, tournant le dos à son interlocuteur. Fabriqué par Rambaldi, comme de bien entendu. Il appartenait à un collectionneur estonien qui a passé l'arme à gauche il y a quelques semaines. Ses enfants ont vendu une grande partie de ses meubles à un antiquaire de Tallinn, Sven Järvi. Celui-ci a apparemment une petite idée de la valeur du Miroir, puisqu'il a passé une annonce sur Internet s'adressant à toute personne intéressée. C'est ainsi qu'il est apparu sur le radar du Covenant…

- Elisha et Sydney doivent-elles le voler ou l'acheter ?

- Le voler. Un acheteur mexicain a déjà enchéri à hauteur de deux cent mille dollars, et même si le Covenant pourrait se le permettre, Cole a peur d'attirer l'attention en proposant plus. Il ne faudrait pas que l'antiquaire comprenne que le Miroir n'a en fait pas de prix… La mission en elle-même devrait être relativement simple, un système d'alarme basique.

- Pourquoi avoir insisté pour qu'on se voie en personne ?

- Je voulais discuter de la contre-mission avec vous. J'ai peur que le Covenant commence à se méfier, après le fiasco de Venise1, la remise en cause de la mort de Donovan2, ajoutés à la fausse Lampe3 et au faux Sablier4 dont leur analyse ne pourra rien donner, et pour cause…

- Vous pensez qu'il faut leur donner le vrai miroir, résuma Bristow.

- Cela me paraît plus prudent, confirma le jeune homme avant de boire une gorgée d'eau de la gourde qu'il portait à la ceinture.

- Il faudra tout de même tenter de déchiffrer le message qu'il contient avant de le livrer au Covenant, pondéra Jack. Kendall est au courant pour la mission ?

- J'ai convaincu Sydney de ne pas lui en parler avant mon retour.

- Parfait, il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir quoi que ce soit. Je préfère ne pas parier sur ce qui est prioritaire à ses yeux : la sécurité de ses agents ou les travaux de Rambaldi.

L'agent de la CIA resta silencieux si longtemps que Sark s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il reprit la parole, du ton moins assuré qu'il employait toujours pour parler de ses filles :

- Comment vont Elisha et Sydney ?

- Plutôt bien, je crois, répondit Sark. Difficile de savoir, avec elles – elles ont de qui tenir… Leur relation est un peu plus apaisée ces derniers temps, selon moi. Je n'ai pas vu de vaisselle voler depuis au moins un mois.

Jack s'autorisa un léger sourire, tournant une page de son journal pour se donner une contenance.

- Et vous ? s'enquit-il soudain, prenant Julian au dépourvu.

- Reste-t-il une seule personne sur cette planète ignorant que je viens de me découvrir un père ?

- Irina m'en a touché un mot, rétorqua l'agent Bristow.

- Croyez bien que toute cette sollicitude me touche. J'ai… un peu discuté avec Lazarey. C'est encore très nouveau, étrange. Mais ça ira. Merci d'avoir demandé. »

**Bureaux de la CIA.**

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Sandro Lorinza s'était évadé de sa prison milanaise plus d'un mois que la CIA était à sa recherche. Mais le trafiquant était plutôt doué pour brouiller les pistes, et à chaque fois qu'ils retrouvaient sa trace, il se volatilisait avant qu'ils puissent intervenir.

Tippin avait mis à jour le profil du fugitif d'après les évènements survenus depuis son incarcération, sans toutefois parvenir à définir ses objectifs. Il ne semblait avoir pris contact avec aucun de ses vieux complices, surveillés par Miller, ni avec d'anciens codétenus, que Gomez suivait à la trace. Pour autant, s'il avait réellement voulu disparaître, il en aurait certainement été capable. La question était donc : qu'est-ce qui le retenait ?

« Patron, je crois que j'ai quelque chose, annonça Hagan, arrivant d'un pas rapide du bureau de Marshall.

Will grimaça en s'entendant appeler « patron », ce qui amusait toujours beaucoup la plus jeune analyste de son équipe.

- Voilà, vous savez que Marshall a soumis les visages obtenus à partir des vidéos de l'évasion à un logiciel de reconnaissance faciale. Cela n'avait rien donné jusqu'ici, en partie à cause de la mauvaise qualité des images et du professionnalisme de l'équipe de Lorinza, qui évitait les caméras. Mais Marshall a réussi à améliorer un peu la définition et a décidé de rechercher les correspondances, non seulement dans les fichiers de la CIA, du FBI et d'Interpol, mais dans tous les fichiers nationaux : casiers judiciaires mais aussi dossiers du personnel employé par les Etats, et même permis de conduire dans les pays où ils font l'objet d'un fichier centralisé.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir combien de lois il a enfreintes, soupira l'analyste en chef.

- Vous m'aviez bien dispensée de passer par les voies officielles5, non ? sourit Cecilia d'un ton conspirateur. Et cela nous a permis de retrouver l'un de ses complices.

L'intérêt piqué, Will se redressa sur son siège tandis que sa collègue lui tendait une photographie en noir et blanc de piètre qualité, puis l'impression d'un dossier militaire.

- Frank Näher, second lieutenant dans l'armée de terre allemande jusqu'à en être renvoyé en 2002 pour comportement indigne d'un officier – vraisemblablement de petits trafics. Depuis, il est apparu sous différents alias comme mercenaire, en Afrique et en Amérique du Sud.

- Puis à Milan… compléta Tippin.

- Et maintenant, à Washington. Il est passé à la douane sous un faux nom il y a une semaine.

- On sait ce qu'il a fait ensuite ? s'inquiéta l'analyste. Et si Lorinza était avec lui ?

- Marshall est en train d'examiner les vidéos de surveillance de Dulles6, mais plus de cinquante mille personnes y transitent chaque jour7…

- Bon travail, continuez. »

**Rome, Italie. 16 mars 2005.**

« May… Mayflower ! appelait Elisha en fouillant la pièce du regard, se penchant pour voir sous les meubles. Croquettes ! annonça-t-elle en remuant la gamelle dans ses mains.

A ce bruit, la petite chatte déboula, empressée, de la salle de bains – elle avait pris l'habitude de dormir dans le lavabo quand il faisait chaud, ce qui lui avait valu une bonne douche lorsque Sydney, mal réveillée, avait fait couler de l'eau sans la remarquer… Cette expérience désagréable l'avait poussée à s'installer plus volontiers sur le carrelage du sol, endroit moins risqué.

May avait bien grandi et pris du poil de la bête. Les deux sœurs n'avaient constaté aucune séquelle physique de son séjour dans le laboratoire d'Ouspenski8, et si elle restait émotive et s'effrayait pour un rien, la jeune féline s'était plutôt bien adaptée à sa nouvelle vie et faisait preuve d'une grande affection envers ses deux sauveuses.

- Connexion en cours, annonça Syd, assise sur le canapé devant son ordinateur portable.

Clode la rejoignit tandis que May se jetait sur ses croquettes avec l'appétit de ceux qui ont longtemps été privés de tout. Sur l'écran, deux fenêtres de conférence vidéo étaient ouvertes la première affichait l'image de Jack Bristow et sur la seconde apparut bientôt Irina Derevko. Ces derniers avaient demandé aux deux sœurs de les contacter par ce biais, sans préciser pourquoi.

- J'ai été surprise par votre message, commença Sydney, exprimant également le sentiment de sa sœur. Tu as parlé à Sark, je croyais que tout était réglé pour la mission.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, répliqua l'agent de la CIA. C'est… plus délicat.

- Si vous comptez enfin faire prononcer le divorce, vous avez notre bénédiction, ironisa Elisha pour tenter d'effacer la gravité du ton de son père, reflétée dans les yeux de sa mère.

- Votre père et moi avons beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il convenait de faire, reprit Irina sans tenir compte cette dernière remarque.

- Et nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux vous mettre au courant.

- Rambaldi parle dans ses écrits de l'Elue mais aussi de sa sœur, le Passager, expliqua la Russe. Toi, Elisha. L'une de ses prophéties annonce que l'Elue et le Passager combattront autour de ses travaux et qu'au moins l'une d'entre elles y laissera la vie.

- J'adore ce type, railla à nouveau Clode en caressant la jolie May qui venait de se lover sur ses genoux. Jamais à court d'idées tordues. Cela dit, très peu pour moi, je laisse ses foutus artéfacts à qui les voudra.

- En quoi cela devrait-il nous inquiéter ? s'enquit Sydney. Maman, je sais que tu crois à ces prophéties, mais Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Rien, prétendit Jack. Simplement… Rambaldi a eu raison quelques fois par le passé, et je préfère ne pas prendre de risques lorsqu'il s'agit de vos vies. Nous avons pensé que si vous étiez prévenues, vous pourriez éviter à coup sûr que cela arrive.

- Faites attention à vous, » conclut Irina.

Les deux fenêtres s'obscurcirent sur l'écran, laissant les sœurs seules dans un silence uniquement troublé par les ronronnements de May. Car quoi qu'elles en disent, et quoi qu'elles pensent de Rambaldi, une telle révélation prêtait tout de même à rumination.

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles. 22 mars 2005. 10h.**

Marcus marchait dans les couloirs de la CIA, son téléphone portable à l'oreille. _Vous avez un nouveau message._

« Salut, disait Hayden Chase sur le répondeur, je suis toujours à Washington et je risque d'y rester un moment. Cette audience n'en finit pas. J'aurais préféré te le dire en personne, mais… joyeux anniversaire ! »

Dixon, continuant son chemin un sourire aux lèvres, entendit un éclat de voix provenant de l'antre de Marshall, vers lequel il se dirigeait.

« Dans mes bras ! reprit une voix tonitruante, qui semblait bien être celle de l'agent Weiss.

Approchant de ce qui était maintenant l'unique objet d'attention du personnel de l'étage, le directeur vit que ce dernier donnait l'accolade à Marshall, le soulevant du sol.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Dixon, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, tandis que Weiss reposait le génie des gadgets sur ses pieds.

- Une nouvelle formidable, monsieur, répondit Eric Weiss. Dites-lui, Marshall !

- Je… euh, c'est-à-dire que je vais, bafouilla le technicien avant d'inspirer profondément… Je vais être papa. »

**Tallinn, Estonie. 22 mars 2005. 20h**9**.**

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient attendu le départ de l'antiquaire, après la nuit tombée, puis avaient crocheté une serrure et désactivé une alarme pour entrer dans son magasin d'antiquités par la porte de derrière.

Les tables de l'arrière-boutique étaient recouvertes d'objets anciens, pour certains en cours de réparation. D'autres étaient suspendus aux murs ou entreposés sur des étagères, formant une sorte de capharnaüm où l'on arrivait tout juste à déceler l'ordre qui devait y régner aux yeux de son propriétaire.

« Une idée de ce à quoi peut ressembler ce Miroir ? interrogea Clode en faisant la grimace.

- Probablement une surface réfléchissante, répliqua Sydney, contemplant la pièce avec tout autant de désespoir.

Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel tout en commençant à soulever bibelots et chinoiseries à la recherche d'une « surface réfléchissante » ou du symbole de Rambaldi. Syd l'imita de l'autre côté de la pièce, dans un silence assez pesant. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne l'aurait avoué, mais la découverte de la Prophétie les préoccupait toutes deux, ce qui ternissait leurs habituelles chamailleries.

Trente minutes plus tard, elles avaient examiné chaque recoin de l'arrière-boutique et trouvé une demi-douzaine de miroirs, pour la plupart assez banals et ne correspondant en aucun cas avec la description faite sur le site d'enchères en ligne.

- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'est pas là, énonça Elisha. Est-ce que la vente aurait été avancée ?

- Cole surveille les communications de l'antiquaire, répondit Sydney. Et puis il n'avait qu'un petit attaché-case quand il est sorti, alors que le Miroir est censé mesurer plus d'un mètre sur un mètre vingt. Non, il a dû l'entreposer ailleurs. Peut-être pour le mettre à l'abri… Mais où ?

Clode balaya la pièce du regard, lisant quelques post-its qui traînaient par-ci par-là, avant de s'asseoir devant l'ordinateur posé sur un coin du bureau. L'écran s'illumina lorsqu'elle remua la souris.

- Sven, Sven, Sven… tança la jeune femme. Il ne faut jamais laisser son ordinateur en veille… Ce n'est pas bon pour la planète, ni pour la confidentialité…

Elle ouvrit l'historique de navigation.

- Google, eBay, les amis du camping10… Tiens, Eesti Ühispank11, remarqua-t-elle. Mon estonien est quasi inexistant, mais _pank_, ce ne serait pas une banque ?

Elisha cliqua sur le lien, ce qui fit surgir dans une nouvelle fenêtre une page d'accueil en estonien. Elle repéra un petit Union Jack pour accéder à la version anglaise du site.

- Regarde, là, _location de coffres_, lui indiqua Sydney. Combien d'agences assurent ce service à Tallinn ?

- Cinq, sur onze en tout. Mais une seule dans l'arrondissement de Mustamäe12. La logique voudrait qu'il l'ait entreposé non loin d'ici, non ?

Intriguée par l'absence de réponse de sa sœur, Ely se retourna et constata qu'elle était en train de crayonner sur un bloc-notes.

- Coffre 991, annonça-t-elle en brandissant la page sur laquelle ce numéro était resté imprimé. Järvi a effectivement bien des choses à apprendre… »

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles.**

« Marshall, vous auriez du papier cadeau ? demanda Will en entrant au pas de course dans l'antre aux gadgets. J'ai complètement oublié d'emballer ceci, expliqua-t-il en montrant le roman qu'il comptait offrir à Dixon.

- Euh, attendez, il doit m'en rester quelque part par… là… fit-il en farfouillant sous divers tas de papiers et projets inachevés.

Pendant ce temps, les agents Weiss et Simmons, chargés de distraire le directeur puis de le faire sortir de son bureau, frappaient à sa porte en se composant un air sérieux malgré leur humeur enfantine, et le reste du personnel de l'étage se cachait derrière les meubles de l'open-space.

- Où sont les allumettes ? demandait Hagan en disposant les bougies sur le gigantesque gâteau au chocolat posé sur une table à roulettes dans le bureau de Jack, qui le leur avait prêté pour l'occasion.

- C'est Al qui les a, répondit Gomez.

- Mais non, c'est toi ! s'offusqua Miller.

- Trouvez-les vite ! cria la jeune femme, dont l'inhabituelle autorité surprit ses deux collègues, qui se précipitèrent vers l'open-space. Combien de bougies ? s'inquiéta-t-elle ensuite auprès de Bristow, qui observait impassible.

- Cinquante, répondit-il. Un peu d'aide ? proposa-t-il, et ce fut le tour de Cecilia d'être étonnée.

- Pas de refus, » répondit-elle, intimidée.

Des dizaines de serpentins volèrent alors dans l'open-space : les employés venaient de bondir de leur cachette à l'arrivée du directeur. Ils commencèrent à entonner « Joyeux anniversaire » au moment où Jack allumait la dernière bougie avec le briquet finalement déniché par Gomez. Hagan poussa la table à roulettes soutenant le gâteau, se frayant un passage sous les confettis parmi la foule de ses collègues, jusqu'à Dixon.

**La Sorbonne, Paris, France.**

Irina approcha du portier et annonça :

« Laure Devreaux. J'ai rendez-vous avec le Professeur André Lazzaro.

Elle portait un tailleur jupe gris tourterelle et des lunettes rectangulaires à montures noires et épaisses. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon sur le côté gauche, avec des mèches frisés qui retombaient sur sa nuque. Un leurre, au fond, pour se cacher à elle-même la folie de sa démarche. Mais son attitude rationaliste par rapport à ses filles avait déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts.

Flash. Sydney, à travers la vitre de la cellule d'Irina – « Tu n'es pas ma mère. Ma mère s'appelait Laura Bristow. Laura Bristow est morte dans un accident de voiture il y a vingt-et-un ans13. » Puis Elisha, en Afrique du Sud après presque un an de captivité dans cette même cellule – « Me faire évader après m'avoir fait enfermer ne te donne aucun droit14. » Le ton glacial et le regard revolver de l'aînée. « Tu m'appelleras Agent Bristow. Il n'y aura ni anecdotes personnelles, ni condoléances, ni félicitations. » L'accent irlandais et les mâchoires serrées de la cadette. « Ne m'appelle pas Elisha. Tu ne l'as jamais fait, même quand j'étais enfant. »

Oui, il était peut-être temps de changer de tactique. Mais cela terrifiait l'espionne. Car glisser le doigt dans l'engrenage des émotions, c'était risquer de se laisser submerger. Elle avait besoin de conseils. D'un avis objectif.

- Professeur Lazzaro ? demanda-t-elle en passant la porte ouverte du bureau d'histoire des technologies.

Andrean Lazarey était assis, observant un circuit imprimé au microscope. Il leva les yeux, puis vint à sa rencontre. Lorsqu'elle serra la main qu'il lui tendait, il la fit basculer au sol d'un balayage avant de pointer sur elle un petit revolver qu'il portait caché à la ceinture. Bien que prise au dépourvu, elle eut le temps de dégainer son Smith & Wesson et ils restèrent un instant figés, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

- J'en déduis que vous savez qui je suis, souffla Irina, toujours étendue sur le dos.

- Irina Derevko. Anciennement KGB, membre du Programme Halcyon. Plus récemment complice d'Arvin Sloane.

- Et mère de l'Elue et du Passager, compléta-t-elle en posant son arme. C'est à ce titre que je veux vous parler.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, la ressemblance est si frappante… murmura Lazarey, songeur, réunissant les pièces du puzzle. Julia et Elisha, continua-t-il en rangeant son revolver, bien que toujours sur ses gardes.

- Je suppose que vous connaissez la Prophétie qui les concerne.

- Un combat mortel autour des travaux de Rambaldi… Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Votre question, en somme, c'est : faut-il apporter foi à cette Prophétie ?

Se relevant souplement, Irina acquiesça en silence.

- Je n'ai pas de réponse simple, reprit le Russe. J'ai vu de nombreuses prédictions de Rambaldi devenir réalité, mais il est difficile de savoir lesquelles se sont accomplies parce que certains y avaient cru…

- C'est précisément mon dilemme. Est-ce que je risque d'aggraver les choses en tenant compte de cette prophétie, ou est-ce au contraire ma seule chance d'éviter qu'elle ne se réalise ?

- Délicat problème. Comme le mythe d'Œdipe, en somme… Mon mentor, un homme très cultivé qui m'a tout appris sur Rambaldi et ses travaux, croyait aveuglément en ses prévisions, avec une ferveur que je qualifierais de religieuse. Même celle qui décrivait sa propre mort. Il était persuadé que nous n'étions que les instruments de l'Univers… Mon point de vue est un peu plus modéré… d'autant que le Prophète italien, comme l'appellent ses disciples, parlait souvent par symboles et par métaphores, ce qui facilite à la fois les incompréhensions et les interprétations multiples après coup. J'avoue préférer de loin Rambaldi l'inventeur à Milo l'astrologue. Longtemps, j'ai cru que ses créations apporteraient le progrès au monde… puis j'ai dû me résoudre à les cacher afin d'éviter qu'elles soient utilisées pour détruire.

L'interlocuteur d'Irina parut soudain très fatigué, tel un Don Quichotte se battant depuis trop longtemps contre des moulins toujours plus nombreux. Elle aurait voulu lui parler de Julian, mais ne s'en sentit pas le droit. Peut-être avait-il tout de même suivi son fil de pensée, car il dit :

- Je connais la difficulté de concilier l'intérêt de ses enfants avec une mission comme celles que nous nous sommes données. Et combien la tentation est forte de se plonger dans le second domaine pour échapper à nos échecs relatifs au premier. Mais je conserve l'espoir fou… qu'il n'est jamais trop tard. »

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles.**

L'accueil des bureaux de la CIA fourmillait de monde et les téléphones des réceptionnistes se relayaient pour faire retentir ce qui semblait une sonnerie perpétuelle. Une petite femme rondelette dans l'une des files d'attente tentait de calmer les hurlements de son tout jeune enfant, deux policiers en uniforme discutaient en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, un homme roux marmonnait dans sa barbe en déambulant frénétiquement autour du sceau de la CIA dessiné au sol, et les agents de sécurité parlaient à leur manche de costume et réajustaient leurs oreillettes, tentant de surveiller tout ce peuple.

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda l'un d'entre eux aux agents de police.

- Notre supérieur nous a dit de monter directement au dixième étage. Quelqu'un du NSC veut nous parler, une certaine Lauren… Comment c'était, son nom ? s'enquit-il auprès de son collègue.

- Mademoiselle Reed, compléta aussitôt le garde. C'est bien au dixième. Ils sont en train de fêter un anniversaire, vous aurez sans doute droit à une part de gâteau, sourit-il.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur les deux hommes, qui vissèrent chacun un silencieux à leur pistolet avant de dissimuler ce dernier à leur ceinture, derrière eux. Arrivés au dixième étage, ils firent quelques pas en direction du bureau des agents de sécurité de l'étage, placé en face de l'ascenseur. Une fois invisible depuis l'open-space, qui n'était séparé d'eux que par une paroi en verre dotée de portes coulissantes, l'un d'eux sortit son arme et tira sur le jeune homme assis face aux écrans de surveillance.

Il s'écroula derrière le bureau, bientôt entouré d'une flaque de sang croissante. Lorsque son collègue le rejoignit avec deux tasses de café, il subit le même sort dans une seconde déflagration étouffée. Tentant de s'appuyer au mur à sa droite, il s'écroula, y traçant une large souillure cramoisie.

L'un des deux hommes s'installa derrière les ordinateurs et commença à pianoter sur le clavier tandis que retentissait dans l'open-space le chant des employés de la CIA : « Joyeux anniversaire Dixon ! »

- La voie est libre, annonça le faux policier dans sa radio tandis que son collègue envoyait la cabine à l'étage supérieur. Je bloque l'ascenseur, ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur la touche Entrée, ce qui ouvrit également les portes métalliques. Mark va s'occuper des escaliers.

- OK, on arrive, répondit une voix dans un grésillement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme en combinaison noire émergeait du conduit de l'ascenseur, bientôt suivi de cinq autres.

- Tout était conforme aux plans ? s'enquit le faux policier.

- Un peu plus d'eau que prévu dans les égouts, mais rien de dramatique, admit celui qui était de toute évidence le chef – Sandro Lorinza lui-même !

- L'issue de secours est bloquée, signala le dénommé Mark par radio.

- Personne ne t'a vu passer ?

- Ils sont trop obnubilés par le partage du gâteau, répondit-il. Je suis prêt.

- Nous aussi. Action dans trois, deux, un, maintenant ! »

Le commando d'un côté et Mark de l'autre firent soudain irruption dans l'open-space, armes dirigées sur les employés – et en priorité sur les agents de terrain, qui n'eurent pas le temps de réagir.

**Tallinn, Estonie.**

Eesti Ühispank. Sur le petit bâtiment de trois étages entouré d'immeubles d'habitation anciens, les lettres bleu marine de l'enseigne se distinguaient à peine de leur fond blanc dans la pénombre de la rue mal éclairée, où un chat rose bonbon serait apparu gris. Sydney retint un sourire en repensant à la remarque qu'Elisha avait fait au tout début de leur collaboration, impliquant Jack et Dixon dans une Fiat rose15. Mais aussitôt, elle revit le visage préoccupé de son père sur l'écran de son ordinateur, et ravala sa salive. Pas le moment de gamberger, se rappela-t-elle à l'ordre. La mission d'abord.

Un rideau métallique était abaissé devant la porte de l'agence, qui devait de toute façon comporter une alarme sophistiquée. Sydney et Elisha escaladèrent donc une gouttière puis jouèrent les funambules pour atteindre l'une des fenêtres du premier étage, dont l'alarme bien plus sommaire ne résista pas longtemps à la talentueuse Julia Thorne.

Elles atterrirent dans un étage de bureaux aux nombreux box séparés par des parois de carton-pâte. Il leur suffit ensuite de descendre les escaliers de secours sur deux étages – la salle des coffres se situant au sous-sol. Après un coup d'œil aux coffres, Elisha s'avança vers le numéro 991, large de plus d'un mètre.

« Tu permets ?

- Je t'en prie, répondit Sydney, que cette marque de politesse de la part de sa jeune sœur acheva de convaincre que quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond depuis cette fameuse conversation par webcam interposée avec leurs parents – pour preuve, l'absence totale de remarques sur le froid glacial régnant à Tallinn en avril, qui pétrifiait pourtant Sydney elle-même.

Celle-ci devait bien avouer son propre trouble – à cause de la Prophétie, certes, mais surtout de l'attitude de son père. Elle aurait juré qu'il n'avait pas tout dit sur les raisons de son inquiétude. Mais pourquoi aurait-il dissimulé des informations, ayant décidé de leur révéler la Prophétie pour les en protéger ? Pourquoi avait-elle la désagréable impression qu'il y « croyait » autant qu'Irina la mystique, lui dont la seule religion avait toujours été le patriotisme ? Quelque chose lui échappait.

Un bruit sec provenant de l'étage supérieur la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle échangea un regard avec Clode, qui venait d'ouvrir le coffre, puis dégaina son pistolet en approchant prudemment de la porte de la salle. Pendant ce temps, Elisha saisissait le Miroir, qui était protégé par un étui antichoc. Elle entrouvrit ce dernier pour s'assurer que l'artéfact s'y trouvait bel et bien, puis rejoignit Sydney.

- Tu entends quelque chose ? souffla-t-elle.

- Rien. Il va bien falloir qu'on remonte…

Après quelques secondes de silence supplémentaires, les deux jeunes femmes entamèrent la montée des escaliers. Mais alors qu'elles arrivaient au rez-de-chaussée, les deux sœurs virent un quinquagénaire chauve farfouiller dans des dossiers. Il avait rouvert le rideau métallique, ayant sans doute oublié quelque chose, et les aperçut à son tour. Malgré leur fuite rapide, elles n'avaient pas encore atteint le premier étage qu'il appelait déjà la police.

Elles descendirent la gouttière en catastrophe et rejoignirent leur berline de location. Une sirène résonnait, de plus en plus proche, et Sydney eut tout juste le temps de démarrer avant de voir apparaître dans son rétroviseur une voiture bleue et blanche avec _Politsei_ inscrit sur son flanc.

L'espionne accéléra autant que l'exiguïté de la rue le lui permettait. Débouchant sur un axe plus large, elle profita d'un carrefour désert pour se lancer un dérapage à trois-cent-soixante degrés. « Accroche-toi ! » cria-t-elle à sa passagère. Elle faillit perdre le contrôle tant la vitesse était grande, et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au volant tandis que Clode tirait dans les pneus de leur poursuivant. Elles faisaient une bonne équipe, se dit Sydney à cet instant. Pas besoin de mots, pas besoin de signes, tout coulait de source. A cause de leur conditionnement dès la tendre enfance, sans doute. Mais pas seulement.

La voiture finit par s'immobiliser, dans le sens où elle était avant le dérapage, et Sydney appuya sur le champignon.

- On l'a semé, » constata Elisha en se retournant vers la voiture de police, dont au moins l'un des pneus avant était crevé.

Une bonne équipe, sourit sa sœur aînée.

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles.**

« Oh ho, fit Marshall.

- Un problème ? s'enquit Will, levant les yeux de son paquet cadeau presque terminé.

- Je teste un logiciel résistant aux boucles vidéo, expliqua Marshall, figé devant son écran d'ordinateur où une fenêtre montrait l'accueil de l'étage, avec deux hommes étendus au sol, baignant dans leur sang.

- Cachez-vous, vite, souffla l'analyste en jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur du bureau.

Dans l'open-space, plusieurs hommes armés entouraient le personnel, assis au sol. Alors que certains d'entre eux s'éloignaient pour fouiller les bureaux et salles de conférence, l'agent Simmons, assis près de Lorinza, tenta de bondir sur lui et de lui arracher son arme, mais reçut un coup de crosse au visage. Cecilia Hagan, qui se trouvait non loin de lui, l'aida à se redresser et examina sa blessure.

- Ils arrivent ! » s'affola Marshall.

Will balaya la pièce du regard puis monta sur une table pour dévisser à la va-vite le panneau du conduit d'aération, puis aida un Marshall au bord de l'apoplexie à s'y hisser. Puis il l'y suivit et se tortilla pour remettre le panneau en place – de façon bancale mais, il l'espérait, assez convaincante pour ne pas être remarquée.

Son compagnon tourna la tête vers lui et Tippin mit son index devant sa bouche avant de lui faire signe d'avancer lentement.

Après avoir confisqué armes et téléphones portables à leurs otages qu'ils avaient fait asseoir au sol, les hommes de main de Lorinza avaient fouillé toutes les pièces entourant l'open-space, puis bloqué les issues.

« Que voulez-vous, Lorinza ? l'interrogea Dixon. Vous savez que nous ne négocions pas avec les terroristes.

- Mais je n'attends rien de vous, sourit l'Italien en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Dixon en compagnie d'un homme sensiblement plus jeune et moins musclé que le reste du commando.

Ce dernier s'installa devant l'ordinateur du directeur et commença à pianoter sur le clavier.

- Combien de temps pour entrer dans la base de données ?

- Une dizaine de minutes environ, » répondit-il d'un accent texan, les yeux fixés sur l'écran, comme hypnotisé.

**Tallinn, Estonie.**

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient abandonné leur voiture de location, dont la description devait circuler sur toutes les radios de police de la région, et étaient montées dans le trolleybus menant au centre-ville avant d'y voler une vieille camionnette pour sortir de Tallinn par la Via Baltica16.

« Tout ça pour récupérer un objet dont on ne connaît pas la fonction et le livrer à une organisation terroriste, soupira Sydney d'un ton de grande fatigue. Pour préserver une couverture dont on ne connaît pas l'utilité.

- Je n'arrive pas à joindre _athair_, souffla alors Ely, l'air inquiet.

- Ksenia et Julian ? s'enquit Sydney.

- Ils nous attendent au point de rendez-vous. Mais n'ont pas de nouvelles de lui.

- Bizarre, commenta l'espionne, gagnée par l'appréhension de sa passagère. Tu devrais peut-être appeler Marshall, il en saura plus. »

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles.**

Le téléphone portable de Marshall vibra dans sa poche, le faisant sursauter dans la salle de stockage où lui et Will venaient d'arriver par l'aération, loin de l'open-space.

« Ici Marshall Flinkman, chuchota-t-il.

- C'est Clode. Bristow ne répond pas à mes appels.

- Ça c'est parce que, euh, le bâtiment a été pris d'assaut, expliqua-t-il en la mettant sur haut-parleur.

- Quoi ? Vous allez bien ?

- Euh, je, enfin… balbutia-t-il, luttant difficilement contre une poussée de panique. Je peux pas être là, je vais avoir un bébé !

- Ah ? Félicitations, vous serez un papa super. Que se passe-t-il exactement ?

Sentant Elisha préoccupée et Marshall sur le point de craquer, Will prit les choses en main.

- Personne n'a été blessé pour l'instant, à ce que je sache. Votre père est avec les autres otages dans l'open-space.

- Tippin ? s'exclama la jeune femme, déconcertée.

- Will ? interrogea Sydney à l'arrière-plan sonore.

- Syd ? s'étonna l'analyste, ému au son de la voix de son amie.

- Oui à tous les deux, coupa Clode. Vous êtes en lieu sûr ? reprit-elle à l'intention de Will.

- Dans une salle de stockage, répondit ce dernier. Marshall et moi étions dans son bureau au moment de l'attaque et avons pu nous éclipser par les conduits d'aération, mais je crois que tous les autres étaient dans l'open-space.

- Une chance que des renforts arrivent ?

- Selon Marshall, ils ont tout brouillé : lignes téléphoniques, réseau GSM, connexions Internet. Son portable customisé fonctionne, mais toutes les communications sortantes sont renvoyées à un homme de Lorinza. Et de toute façon, une équipe d'intervention provoquerait un véritable massacre.

- Vous allez donc devoir vous débrouiller seuls, déclara la jeune femme.

- Je crains que vous ne nous surestimiez un tant soit peu…

- Mais non. Je ne vous demande pas de les battre en combat singulier, juste de vous montrer plus futés qu'eux. Ce qui ne devrait pas être si difficile, tous leurs Q.I. additionnés n'atteignant pas la somme des vôtres. Bon, qu'avez-vous à votre disposition ? Gaz lacrymo, fumigènes ?

- Rien de tout ça, soupira le génie des gadgets. Je suis coupé de mon bureau, nous n'avons que le contenu de ce cagibi.

- Bon, faisons l'inventaire, décida Will.

- Voilà une attitude productive, le félicita Clode.

- Un évier, du savon, un seau et une serpillère, deux balais, des mini-ventilateurs – tiens, ça aurait pu servir quand la clim' était en panne – des cartons de stylos, des ramettes de papier, un lot de kits de premiers secours…

- Une seconde. Contiennent-ils des cryosacs17 ? Vous savez, ces poches de froid instantanées que l'on applique sur les blessures.

- Euh… oui, confirma Marshall après avoir ouvert l'une des boîtes.

- Ces cryosacs fonctionnent grâce à une réaction endothermique déclenchée par le mélange de l'eau contenue dans un petit sac, avec le nitrate d'ammonium que renferme la poche l'englobant, lorsque l'on les comprime. Le nitrate d'ammonium, qui permet aussi d'obtenir de l'oxyde nitreux.

- Du gaz hilarant, réagit le génie des gadgets, dont le cerveau reprenait maintenant le dessus. Qui, à forte dose, est soporifique…

- Vous avez de quoi le produire ?

- Pour l'eau et la source de chaleur, pas de problème. Et on devrait bien trouver des récipients en verre pour remplacer le tube à essai, le cathéter… Oui, ça devrait aller.

- Et pour la diffusion ? s'enquit Tippin.

- L'aération, annonça la mercenaire. Le mieux serait de libérer le gaz le plus près possible de la zone visée, et un ventilateur pourrait améliorer la propagation. Bien sûr, il vous faudra des masques, ou à défaut un tissu épais sur le visage. Vous pensez y arriver ? s'enquit-elle en laissant percer plus d'inquiétude que prévu dans sa voix.

- On va très bien s'en sortir, pas vrai Marshall ? »

**Liepupe, Lettonie.**

La vieille camionnette grise se gara sur un parking désert près de la petite ville de Liepupe, non loin de la voie rapide – leurs fausses cartes d'identité britanniques ayant suffi pour passer la frontière18. Un van noir les attendait, les portes arrières ouvertes, Sark assis sur la plateforme, Petrovitch fumant une cigarette à quelques mètres de là.

« Ces trucs vont finir par te tuer, tu sais, la réprimanda Elisha.

- Ce serait le comble, sourit Ksenia. Survivre 20 ans dans ce métier, défiant toutes les lois de la probabilité… et succomber à un petit cylindre de nicotine et de carburant pour avions !

- Jack ne se joindra pas à nous ? s'enquit Julian après avoir embrassé Ely.

- Un petit problème à Los Angeles, répondit laconiquement Sydney, à qui Clode avait expliqué la situation pendant le trajet.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez eu quelques complications à Tallinn ? demanda l'ancienne instructrice d'Halcyon.

- Rien d'insurmontable, fit Ely en haussant les épaules et en sortant le Miroir de son étui. Alors, comment déchiffre-t-on le message caché par notre prophète préféré ?

Ksenia prit précautionneusement l'artéfact en main et le déposa à l'envers sur la plateforme du van, d'où Sark s'était éloigné une trousse à outils en mains.

- Ce sont des vis à tête fendue.

Le jeune homme lui tendit un tournevis et elle détacha le cadre doré de la glace du Miroir. Tendant le cadre à Sydney, qui l'examina en détail, Ksenia sépara la plaque de verre de la couche métallique fine – probablement l'une des premières en amalgame étain-mercure19. Elle donna le verre à Elisha et se concentra sur la plaque de métal.

Après quelques minutes d'observation minutieuse, les trois femmes durent reconnaître que chaque partie du Miroir n'avait rien de spécial.

- Peut-être faut-il le remonter différemment, suggéra Julian.

- Essayons, approuva Petrovitch en apposant l'autre côté de la couche métallique sur la plaque de verre.

Apparut alors une image comme gravée entre les deux plaques. Incrédules, les quatre compagnons s'approchèrent, puis renoncèrent à comprendre comment c'était seulement possible pour se focaliser sur le message.

Ce dernier était composé de trois listes de nombres :

33.985.-118.254.-1.2003.5.12

.120.2004.2.21

.-6.2005.5.5

- Un code ? se demanda Sydney.

- Ne vous en inquiétez pas, dit Ksenia en notant les chiffres tandis qu'Elisha et Julian revissaient le cadre du miroir après avoir retourné à nouveau la couche étain-mercure. Nous nous chargeons du code, occupez-vous de votre couverture au Covenant. Vous avez un avion à attraper à Riga, non ? »

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles.**

Will et Marshall venaient de synthétiser l'oxyde nitreux dont ils avaient besoin, avec un appareillage peu orthodoxe qui n'avait pas empêché Marshall de balayer négligemment les craintes exprimées par Will – « le nitrate d'ammonium, ça explose, non ? »20.

Puis ils pénétrèrent à nouveau dans les conduits d'aération et se séparèrent, chacun portant un petit ventilateur à piles et un bocal fermé contenant la moitié de leur production de gaz hilarant. Ils avaient en effet décidé d'optimiser la diffusion et leurs chances de succès en empruntant deux itinéraires différents qui les amèneraient jusqu'à des côtés opposés de l'open-space.

« Ça y est, j'ai piraté la base de données, annonça le hacker.

Lorinza bondit de son siège et le rejoignit derrière le bureau.

- Trouvez-moi Bastelli, ordonna-t-il.

- Ce doit vraiment être un ami précieux pour que vous preniez de tels risques pour lui, remarqua le jeune Texan en tapant sur son clavier.

- Il s'agit simplement de loyauté, répondit Lorinza. Si la CIA dissimule le lieu de son incarcération, le pire est à craindre…

- Oh ho, souffla le pirate informatique.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Voyez vous-même, dit-il en laissant sa place à son employeur.

Le dossier d'Adriano Bastelli comportait une mention aux Marshals et au programme de protection des témoins.

- C'est impossible ! Adriano ne m'aurait jamais trahi ! s'exclama Lorinza en frappant du poing sur le bureau.

Il regarda, éberlué, le Texan éclater de rire… avant de l'imiter et de s'écrouler au sol.

Voyant que tout le monde s'était endormi, Will émergea souplement de son conduit d'aération, bientôt imité à l'autre bout de la pièce par Marshall, de façon bien plus retentissante.

Le génie des gadgets se releva et tenta de retrouver une contenance en époussetant son pantalon. Puis il rejoint l'analyste au milieu de l'open-space et contempla le résultat de leur travail : employés de la CIA et mercenaires de Lorinza, tous étendus au sol. Dixon, Jack Bristow, Lauren Reed, Weiss, Gomez, Miller, Katya Derevko…

- Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? s'attendrit-il sur Hagan et Simmons, l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

- Et si vous alliez prévenir la sécurité ? » sourit Will en commençant à ramasser les armes du commando.

**Rome, 30 mars 2005.**

Assise dans un fauteuil, Syd lisait tandis qu'Ely, installée sur le canapé avec May perchée sur son épaule et ronronnant comme une locomotive, retournait des phrases dans son esprit, tentant de trouver le courage d'aborder le sujet-qui-fâche du jour.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Marshall va avoir un bébé, souffla Sydney, songeuse.

- Je crois qu'on devrait discuter au lieu de se cacher la tête dans le sable, embraya Elisha sans tenir compte de cette remarque. Tu sais ce que je pense de ce prophète à la noix…

- Mais ça fait quand même un drôle d'effet, non ? reprit sa sœur aînée en levant les yeux de son bouquin. Je veux dire, c'est vrai que nous avons été dans des camps différents pendant la majeure partie de notre vie, et qui sait ce qu'il adviendra lorsque nous n'aurons plus d'ennemi commun ?

- Je te fais confiance, répliqua simplement la mercenaire.

- Mais comment peux-tu savoir si la situation ne va pas changer ? Si je ne vais pas te trahir à la première occasion ?

La question valait dans les deux sens, Elisha en était consciente. Mais cette formulation de la part de Sydney prouvait à quel point leur relation avait évolué en seulement quelques mois. Ce qui ne faisait que renforcer sa certitude que quoi qu'il arrive, elles ne s'entretueraient pas, n'en déplaise à ce vieux Milo.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle donc en caressant May sous le menton. C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle la confiance. »

1 Voir épisodes 15 et 16 (Plus loin on plonge dans le passé… plus loin on se projette dans l'avenir).

2 Voir épisodes 13 et 14 (Quelqu'un de bien & Un mort trop vivant et deux condamnées à mort).

3 Voir épisode 11 (Lumière sur le passé).

4 Voir épisode 8 (Oiseaux solitaires).

5 Episode 16 (… plus loin on se projette dans l'avenir).

6 L'aéroport de Washington D.C, véritable « hub » que l'on emprunte presque systématiquement pour aller de Paris à New York, à Los Angeles ou à Portland... de Portland ou de Los Angeles à New York… et cætera.

7 En 2008, environ 63000 par jours en moyenne.

8 Episodes 15 et 16 (Plus loin on plonge dans le passé… plus loin on se projette dans l'avenir).

9 La même heure, puisqu'il y a 10 heures de décalage entre l'Estonie et Los Angeles.

10 En Estonie, le camping sauvage est autorisé partout tant qu'il n'y a pas d'interdiction spécifique. Cela s'appelle le _droit d'accès à la nature_, pratiqué également en Finlande.

11 Rachetée par la banque suédoise _Skandinaviska Enskilda Banken_ (SEB). Renommée SEB Pank le 11 avril 2005.

12 L'un des huit arrondissements de Tallinn.

13 Episode 2.02 d'Alias (Confiance aveugle/Trust me).

14 Episode 7 d'Halcyon (Libre pour quoi faire).

15 Voir épisodes 3 (Double jeu) et 8 (Oiseaux solitaires).

16 Route européenne E67 reliant Prague à Helsinki, surnommée Via Baltica deVarsovie à Tallinn.

17 Pour plus de détails voir l'article en anglais de Wikipédia sur les « instant cold packs ».

18 La Lettonie et l'Estonie sont entrées dans l'Union Européenne en 2004, leurs frontières sont donc ouvertes aux citoyens européens.

19 Qui sont apparues à la Renaissance, date exacte inconnue.

20 Pour plus d'informations sur le protocole de fabrication de l'oxyde nitreux, voir cette page en anglais avec des schémas. Will a raison, le nitrate d'ammonium est notamment utilisé comme explosif ainsi que comme engrais, voir Wikipédia.


	19. Episode 18: L'ironie de la prophétie

Voici l'épisode 18... Rappelez-moi à l'ordre si je mets trop longtemps à publier la suite, étant donné que cet épisode puis le 19 vous réservent des cliffhangers (mais la fin du 20 vous accordera un peu de répit).

Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent de la continuation d'Halcyon, je viens de terminer les deux premiers épisodes de la saison 2 et j'attaque le troisième après avoir travaillé sur un plan global (pas encore extrêmement détaillé, mais cela se précise).

Et pour plus de nouvelles de l'avancée de l'écriture ainsi que des dossiers sur les personnages et les épisodes en format PDF, venez faire un tour sur halcyon. e-m on site. com.

Episode 18 : L'ironie de la prophétie

Les prophètes ont toujours tort d'avoir raison.  
(Boris Vian)

**Dans les épisodes précédents d'Halcyon :**  
_**Pour plus de détails sur les bases de la fin de la saison 2 reprises dans Halcyon et sur la généalogie de la famille Bristow-Derevko, référez-vous à l'épisode 1. **_

_Sydney est infiltrée au Covenant sous le nom de Julia Thorne. Son agent de liaison est Kendall, qui travaille pour le Projet Blackhole._

_Elisha Clode, la seconde fille de Jack et Irina, qui a suivi le Programme Halcyon, est depuis quelques mois infiltrée avec elle, ne répondant qu'à Jack lui-même par l'intermédiaire de Julian Sark, ancien camarade d'Halcyon avec qui elle entretient une relation amoureuse._

_Arvin Sloane a été gracié et a fondé Omnifam, une association humanitaire, à Zurich (Suisse). Il assure que lorsqu'il a réuni Il Dire, machine rassemblant 47 objets de Rambaldi, celle-ci n'a imprimé qu'un seul mot sur un parchemin : paix._

_Will travaille comme analyste à la CIA et dirige maintenant une équipe composée de Cecilia Hagan, Francisco Gomez et Al Miller._

_Dixon est à la tête de la division de la CIA._

_Marshall est engagé dans une relation sérieuse avec Carrie, informaticienne à la NSA qui attend un enfant de lui._

_Lauren Reed, membre du NSC dirigé par Robert Lindsay, est agent de liaison à la CIA. C'est aussi la femme de Michael Vaughn et une taupe du Covenant. Sa mère, Olivia, travaille également pour le Covenant._

_Katya Derevko vient de devenir agent de liaison entre le FSB et la CIA, qui collaborent depuis peu dans la lutte contre le Covenant et dans l'exploitation des informations fournies par Bogdan Efremov, qui est maintenant prisonnier à Los Angeles._

_Ksenia Petrovitch est sous couverture au Covenant pour le compte du gouvernement russe, comme elle l'était déjà à l'époque d'Halcyon. Elle sait maintenant que les deux sœurs sont infiltrées._

_En mars, Elisha et Sydney ont volé le Miroir de Rambaldi à Tallinn, pour le compte du Covenant. Avant de le leur remettre, elles ont déchiffré le message qu'il comportait avec l'aide de Sark et de Petrovitch – il s'agissait de trois listes de chiffres._

_La division de la CIA à Los Angeles a subi une attaque de la part d'un commando dirigé par Sandro Lorinza, qui après s'être enfui de prison à Milan, cherchait à faire évader son bras-droit. Tout le personnel est maîtrisé, sauf Will et Marshall qui sauvent la situation avec du gaz hilarant, juste après la découverte par Lorinza de la trahison de son précieux bras-droit, qui a été placé dans le programme de protection des témoins…_

_*_ _Générique *  
_

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles. 23 mars 2005.**

Cecilia Hagan entraîna Will vers le centre de l'open-space. L'analyste eut tout juste le temps de voir Marshall arrivant avec Weiss, et sa subordonnée rejoignant avec ce dernier la foule du personnel… réuni là pour les applaudir.

Terriblement gêné, Tippin jeta un coup d'œil au génie des gadgets à ses côtés, rouge comme une tomate. Dixon quitta le premier rang pour se diriger vers eux sans cesser d'applaudir.

« Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire, bafouilla l'analyste, ce à quoi Marshall adhéra en hochant frénétiquement la tête, seul mouvement qu'il semblait encore en mesure d'effectuer.

- Nous vous devons tous une belle chandelle… et une belle leçon d'humilité, sourit le directeur. Cet étage est plein d'agents de terrains surentraînés, et pourtant, si Lorinza est de retour en prison à l'heure qu'il est, c'est grâce à _votre_ courage et _votre_ ingéniosité. Croyez-moi, ce sera dûment noté dans vos dossiers.

- J'ai entendu dire que Lorinza allait être détenu aux Etats-Unis ? interrogea Will, tentant de détourner l'attention de sa personne.

- Effectivement. Les autorités italiennes étaient suffisamment embarrassées pour nous le confier sans trop faire de vagues… d'autant qu'il leur semble sans doute préférable que nous gérions ce phénomène-là, plutôt qu'eux ! Il a été transféré à Camp Harris aussitôt après que les forces d'intervention l'ont appréhendé. Leur lieutenant vous remercie d'ailleurs pour l'avoir rendu aussi facile de caractère : apparemment, votre gaz soporifique a fait effet pendant une grande partie du trajet.

Les employés de l'étage s'étant dispersés et remis au travail, Marshall retrouva ses couleurs normales.

- C'est bon à savoir, dit-il en notant quelque chose à la va-vite dans la paume de sa main, réfléchissant sans doute déjà à son prochain gadget.

- On sait ce qu'il espérait accomplir en venant ici ?

- Apparemment, il recherchait son bras-droit, un certain Adriano Bastelli. Pas de chance, Bastelli a passé un accord à peine une semaine après son arrestation : il nous informe sur les fournisseurs et clients de Lorinza, en échange de l'arrêt des poursuites et d'une nouvelle vie…

- Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ? demanda Lauren Reed en les rejoignant.

- Allons dans mon bureau. »

**Restaurant à sushis, Los Angeles. 30 mars 2005.**

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ma grossesse implique que nous devions soudain nous marier, c'est tout, fit Carrie d'un ton blessé.

- Je ne veux pas t'épouser parce que tu es enceinte, mais parce que je t'aime, répliqua doucement Marshall, se demandant comment on pouvait blesser quelqu'un en lui disant qu'on voulait passer sa vie à ses côtés. Peut-être que j'avais besoin d'un petit… coup de pouce, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais j'ai un peu de, euh, mal, à euh, exprimer mes sentiments de façon… éloquente. Mais entre le bébé et le fait de frôler la mort…

- Tu compares mon bébé à une expérience de mort imminente ?

- Mais non, soupira Marshall sous le regard goguenard des clients japonais, dont il espérait qu'ils ne comprenaient rien. Et c'est _notre_ bébé, je te signale.

- On peut être amoureux et élever un enfant sans être liés par un bout de papier officiel, non ?

- Je te parle d'union spirituelle et tu réponds paperasse ? »

**Appartement d'Elisha et Sydney, Rome, 30 mars 2005.**

Sydney s'apprêtait à sortir, équipée d'un jogging, de baskets et écouteurs aux oreilles. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Julian, la main suspendue à quelques centimètres de la sonnette.

« Vous avez déchiffré le message ? s'enquit-elle aussitôt.

- Je vais très bien, et toi ? Content de te voir, railla le mercenaire.

- Hey, soyez sages, les réprimanda Elisha avant de s'avancer pour embrasser son compagnon. Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

Une fois installé sur le canapé, le breuvage chaud entre les mains, face à une Sydney sur les nerfs, il se décida à expliquer :

- Les chiffres du Miroir correspondent à des coordonnées géographiques avec latitude, longitude et altitude, suivies de dates du calendrier julien en vigueur à l'époque de Rambaldi1. Ksenia et moi les avons transposées dans le calendrier grégorien. Les deux premières séries concernent Los Angeles le 25 mai 2003 et Moscou le 5 mars 2004.

- Attends une minute. Le 25 mai, c'est le jour où je me suis battue avec Allison avant de me faire enlever par le Covenant, énonça Sydney comme sans y croire. Le jour de ma mort officielle.

- Et le 5 mars, commença Ely…

- … c'est la date de ton évasion, compléta Sark. J'avais fait le rapprochement.

- Et la troisième série de chiffres ? s'enquit Sydney pour rompre le silence inconfortable qui s'installait à chaque fois que ce bon vieux Rambaldi prouvait sa perspicacité.

- C'est une date à venir, le 18 mai de cette année, quelque part à Hong-Kong. Je l'ai déjà communiquée à Jack et il l'a bloquée sur son agenda.

- Tiens, c'est ce qui manque dans cet appart, souffla Ely en caressant pensivement May. Un agenda. »

**Banlieue de Los Angeles, 30 mars 2005.**

« Alors Dixon t'a chargé de revoir la sécurité du bâtiment ?

- Disons qu'il m'a demandé d'écrire un rapport sur la prise d'otages, ce que Lindsay m'aurait sans doute ordonné de toute façon, mais en étudiant plus spécifiquement les failles de la sécurité que Lorinza a exploitées, et en proposant de meilleures solutions, rectifia Lauren en tendant un verre de vin à Vaughn.

- On dirait bien une promotion, sourit-il. Informelle, mais une promotion quand même.

Son épouse haussa les épaules.

- Dixon te confie de plus en plus de responsabilités, insista Michael. Ce n'est pas rien pour un agent du NSC au sein de la CIA.

- C'est surtout politiquement très habile : cette manœuvre empêchera Lindsay d'exploiter cette attaque à ses propres fins.

- Et quel était son objectif quand il t'a envoyé parler à Sloane ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

- Pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour toi d'admettre que c'est un homme intelligent qui reconnaît tes compétences et te fait confiance ? interrogea Vaughn.

- Ma modestie pathologique, » tenta de plaisanter Lauren avant d'embrasser son mari.

Une technique d'évitement apprise des années plus tôt, lorsque sa mère l'avait fait entrer au Covenant. Oui, mais pour éviter quoi ? Michael avait raison, et elle le savait. Dixon lui faisait confiance. Ce qui était une bonne chose, non ? Ou peut-être pas. Tant que ses supérieurs ne faisaient que l'utiliser, comme son père l'avait toujours fait d'une certaine manière, elle n'avait aucun scrupule à les trahir. Mais à la division, on la respectait et on croyait en elle. C'était une situation nouvelle… Et maintenant ?

**Rome, appartement d'Elisha et Sydney, 16 avril 2005.**

Le générique du film défilait sur l'écran. Julian glissa son bras jusqu'à la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision sans déranger Elisha, à moitié assoupie la tête sur son épaule.

« J'ai pas mal réfléchi, tu sais, souffla cette dernière, la voix teintée de sommeil. Ces dates que Rambaldi a gravées sur son Miroir il y a plus de cinq-cents ans… Bien sûr, des milliers de choses importantes aux yeux de quelqu'un ont dû avoir lieu ces jours-là dans le monde, et sans doute des dizaines aux coordonnées précisées – c'est comme prédire qu'il va y avoir un tremblement de terre quelque part sur la planète dans les vingt-quatre heures, il y a de fortes chances que cela arrive de toute façon ! Mais… ces dates nous concernent, moi et Sydney… Entre ça et cette fameuse Prophétie de l'Elue et du Passager… j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver des explications logiques, Julian. Et ça me fout la trouille.

- Je sais, répondit-il simplement. Je ne suis pas non plus ravi de l'intérêt qu'il te porte. S'il n'était pas six pieds sous terre depuis belle lurette, je serais même un peu jaloux, plaisanta-t-il, réussissant à arracher un sourire à sa compagne.

- C'est à se demander ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer à Hong-Kong.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ? interrogea-t-il sans parvenir à masquer totalement son inquiétude.

- J'ai besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. Et puis, j'aurai Syd et _athair_ pour me couvrir.

- Fais bien attention à toi, c'est tout. »

_**Un mois plus tard...**_

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles. 17 mai 2005.**

« Raison de votre visite ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur Dixon.

L'employé de la sécurité posté devant les ascenseurs, un colosse noir, vérifia le planning avant de demander :

- Vos papiers, s'il vous plaît.

Le garde scanna la carte d'identité en question avec son téléphone, puis la plaça dans un petit coffre-fort s'ouvrant avec code à dix chiffres et empreintes digitales.

- On vous la rendra tout à l'heure.

- Je vous accompagne, annonça une jeune femme blonde, elle aussi en uniforme, en plaquant la paume de sa main contre un écran à gauche de l'ascenseur, ce qui déclencha l'ouverture des portes.

Un autre visiteur arriva au pas de course en faisant signe de retenir l'ascenseur.

- Prenez le suivant, lui intima la garde avant d'appliquer une seconde fois sa main sur un écran, ce qui lui donna accès à la sélection des étages.

L'ascenseur se mit en mouvement. Il s'arrêta au dixième étage, mais les portes ne s'ouvrirent pas avant qu'elle ait à nouveau scanné ses empreintes palmaires puis entré un code en expliquant :

- C'est pour éviter que le garde soit assommé dans la cabine.

- Et pour la trappe ? s'enquit le visiteur en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

- Scanneur d'empreintes et un autre code à entrer. »

**Rome, Italie, 16 mai 2005.**

« Merci encore, signora Cazzola.

- C'est bien normal, entre voisines ! Et puis May et moi nous entendons bien, pas vrai ma belle ?

May ronronna sous sa caresse, avant de voir Elisha et Sydney sortir leurs valises. Là, elle se jeta devant la porte d'entrée d'un air désespéré, miaulant comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis Venise. Clode s'accroupit à côté d'elle et tenta de la rassurer :

- Qu'y a-t-il, Mayfair ? Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, mais nous serons bientôt de retour !

La petite chatte ne s'éloigna du passage que contrainte et forcée, et continuait à miauler lorsqu'elles refermèrent la porte derrière elles.

- Etrange, souffla Sydney. Elle ne nous avait jamais fait un tel cirque... »

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles. 17 mai 2005.**

Hagan triturait un stylo depuis plusieurs minutes, assise à son bureau près de celui de Will, semblant hésiter à prendre la parole depuis le départ de Gomez et Miller pour la machine à café. « Que pensez-vous, euh, de la… différence d'âge ? s'enquit-elle finalement, gênée.

- Elle dépend de la durée séparant deux dates de naissance, énonça Will, ayant le plus grand mal à garder son sérieux. Mais vous aviez peut-être un domaine précis en tête ?

La jeune analyste ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de comprendre que son supérieur se moquait d'elle.

- C'est si évident que ça ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, tentant de ne pas laisser voir exactement à quoi elle faisait référence.

- Pour moi, oui, mais il faut dire que je vous ai vus lovés l'un contre l'autre après l'attaque, répliqua Tippin pour lever toute ambiguïté. Vous allez bien ensemble, ajouta-t-il.

- Oui, mais… presque quinze ans d'écart, et entre collègues de travail, surtout vu la politique de l'Agence…

- Bah, j'ai des raisons de penser que Dixon ne va pas l'appliquer de façon stricte, souffla l'analyste en chef avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Mais ça vous est déjà arrivé, à vous ?

- Je doute que vous vouliez prendre ma vie amoureuse pour exemple… commença-t-il avant de soupirer devant le regard insistant de la jeune femme. Il y a trois ou quatre ans, je suis sorti avec une stagiaire de mon journal.

- Comment ça a tourné ?

- Mal, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'âge. J'étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Will ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase : c'était à peine s'il se l'était jamais avoué à lui-même…

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas de l'agent Simmons, sourit-il après un instant de silence. Vous devriez lui laisser sa chance. »

Will se figea alors à la vue d'une alerte venant d'apparaître sur son ordinateur, provenant du programme de surveillance Echelon. Une alerte ? Non, deux. Dix. Cinquante…

Avec un mot en commun : Rambaldi.

**Hong Kong, aéroport international de Chep Lap Tok. 17 mai 2005, 8h.**

« Hey, souffla Elisha en grimpant dans le taxi rouge2 au volant duquel Jack les attendait à la sortie de l'aéroport. C'est bon de te revoir, ajouta-t-elle en se glissant vers la droite pour laisser une place à Sydney, qui venait d'installer leurs valises dans le coffre.

- Comment s'est passé le voyage ? s'enquit l'agent de la CIA en actionnant son clignotant avant de s'engager dans le flot ininterrompu de voitures en direction du pont Kap Shui Mun reliant l'île de Lantau, où se situait l'aéroport, à la zone urbaine de Hong-Kong.

- Bien, répondit Sydney. Grâce à l'insistance d'Ely, on était en classe affaires, et je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'envisageais de faire un trajet aussi long3 en éco…

- Je crois que c'était une question de discrétion, lui rappela sa sœur. Mais… sortir de l'avion en capilotade4 alors que l'apocalypse pourrait avoir lieu demain ? Je passe mon tour.

- Le Covenant s'est-il montré en ville ? s'enquit son aînée auprès de leur père.

- Pas encore. Votre mère a eu vent d'une mission prévue demain. Apparemment, Julian est meilleur en calcul que Cole.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard.

- Je rêve ou il vient de l'appeler Julian ? murmura Sydney en ouvrant de grands yeux, ce à quoi sa cadette répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils se sont plantés dans la conversion de la date dans le calendrier grégorien ? s'étonna Elisha, s'efforçant de garder son sérieux. Ça ne leur ressemble pas…

- C'est un calcul assez complexe, les deux calendriers s'éloignent de plus en plus l'un de l'autre et les secondes intercalaires ajoutées dans le calendrier UTC ne facilitent pas les choses5. Il suffit de quelques secondes d'écart pour le Covenant ait cru que la date correspondait au 19…

- Pour une fois qu'ils ont une longueur de retard, se réjouit Sydney, profitons-en.

- Par contre, j'ai repéré un agent du K-D, reprit Jack.

- Je n'ai jamais vu une organisation terroriste prolonger autant son agonie, soupira sa fille aînée. Ivankov et Kessar sont morts6, Anna est morte, leurs derniers chefs ont de la chance quand ils survivent six mois, mais ces espèces de parasites continuent de s'accrocher à la vie !

- Une idée de ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ? interrogea Ely. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, mais comment ont-ils pu obtenir l'info ?

- Le miroir a pu passer entre de nombreuses mains au fil des siècles, répondit Jack. Qui sait, ils attendent peut-être cette date depuis des années.

- Bon, alors quel est le plan ? »

**Bureaux de la CIA, 17 mai 2005.**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Marcus Dixon et Lauren Reed.

« Bienvenue, Directeur Lindsay. Merci d'avoir répondu à notre invitation.

- Je n'aurais manqué l'inauguration de votre nouveau système de sécurité pour rien au monde, répondit le visiteur de marque. Un début très prometteur, commenta-t-il, souriant à la garde avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment sur elle.

- Et ce n'est en effet que le début, confirma Dixon. Comme vous avez pu le constater, la première recommandation de l'agent Reed a été de renforcer l'accompagnement des visiteurs, quels qu'ils soient. A aucun moment ils ne seront laissés seuls, sauf pour aller aux toilettes, dont la sécurité a elle aussi été renforcée.

- De plus, reprit Lauren, M. Flinkman a développé son logiciel anti-boucles vidéo qui fonctionne déjà sur l'ensemble des postes de surveillance internes. Nous recommandons que les images soient également transmises en direct vers un poste de surveillance externe, et que de nouvelles caméras soient installées autour du bâtiment.

- Enfin, nous avons mis en place un système de verrouillage du bâtiment qui se déclenche à la moindre infraction aux protocoles de sécurité, avec diffusion d'un gaz soporifique et alerte donnée aux forces d'intervention. »

**Hong Kong. 17 mai 2005, 10h.**

« Selon le GPS, c'est ici, annonça Sydney en levant les yeux de son récepteur. Enfin, plutôt là, précisa-t-elle en montrant le milieu du carrefour.

Elisha et Jack, derrière elle sur le trottoir, se regardèrent. C'étaient deux des rues les plus fréquentées de Hong-Kong et il paraissait suicidaire d'aller se planter au beau milieu de leur intersection.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? s'enquit Clode.

- Les coordonnées correspondent, répondit son aînée. Enfin, la longitude et la latitude. L'altitude n'est pas tout à fait exacte.

- Combien de différence ? questionna Jack.

- Apparemment, on est quelques mètres trop haut, énonça-t-elle en scrutant l'écran du récepteur GPS.

Son père et sa sœur balayèrent les alentours du regard et se figèrent au même instant.

- Bien sûr, souffla Elisha en désignant la bouche de métro à quelques centaines de mètres. Si la ligne suit l'avenue, cela pourrait correspondre.

- Ou alors les égouts, dit l'agent de la CIA, les yeux fixés sur les regards de chaussée placés à intervalles réguliers sur le trottoir.

- Je vote pour le métro, énonça Sydney. Il sera toujours temps d'aller prendre un bain d'eaux usées si les coordonnées ne coïncident pas.

- Motion soutenue.

- Adoptée. »

**Bureaux de la CIA, 17 mai 2005.**

« Très bon travail, tout le monde, complimenta Lindsay. Directeur Dixon, pouvons-nous nous entretenir en privé pour discuter des détails ?

Marcus le fit entrer dans son bureau et en ferma la porte, sachant déjà à quoi s'attendre.

- C'est très impressionnant… énonça pensivement le directeur du NSC. Mais, comment dire, enfin, je suppose qu'elles sont aussi assez coûteuses. Le verrouillage du bâtiment est-il vraiment indispensable ? Ne pourrait-on pas se contenter de contrôles plus stricts ?

- Si je puis me permettre, monsieur, répondit Dixon, un commando a réussi à pénétrer dans cet immeuble et, selon vos propres mots, c'est absolument inadmissible. »

Lauren sourit sous cape en voyant l'expression des deux hommes lorsqu'ils ressortirent du bureau : Marcus avait gagné cette joute politique haut la main. Et elle était ravie de l'y avoir aidé. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si le Covenant avait particulièrement intérêt à booster la carrière de Lindsay…

**Hong Kong. 17 mai.**

Après avoir fait le tour de la station de métro, les trois espions avaient déduit que les coordonnées du Miroir correspondaient à un point sur les voies, à distance plus ou moins égale entre deux stations. Elisha s'y rendit entre le passage de deux rames de métro, mais il n'y avait encore rien. Ne pouvant pas camper sur place, elle rejoignit son père et sa sœur aînée sur le quai après avoir installé une caméra dans le tunnel, et ils décidèrent d'attendre que quelque chose se passe ou que quelqu'un vienne.

Au bout d'une heure, il devint douloureusement évident qu'ils avaient oublié à quel point Elisha détestait attendre.

Au bout de deux, Jack mobilisait toute sa force de caractère pour ne pas réitérer sa menace malvenue de Moscou7 tandis que Sydney fouillait dans son sac, espérant trouver du chatterton.

Ils furent donc extrêmement soulagés lorsqu'elle s'assoupit sur son siège pendant plusieurs heures. Le temps passait, les usagers du métro aussi. La jeune mercenaire retrouva sa concentration pendant les quelques minutes précédant et suivant minuit, mais toujours rien.

Puis environ cinq heures plus tard, un homme, vêtu d'un costume noir qui menaçait d'exploser sous la pression de ses muscles, émergea du couloir donnant sur le quai, bientôt suivi par quatre de ses clones dopés aux stéroïdes. Clode s'arrêta net dans son monologue anti-Rambaldi et tous trois se redressèrent sur leur siège.

- K-D, énonça simplement Jack.

- J'ignorais qu'ils prenaient en charge la reconversion des nageuses est-allemandes, ironisa Elisha.

Les armoires à glace, scannant les alentours comme des robots, les repérèrent et s'élancèrent vers eux d'un pas de rhinocéros.

- Non, on dirait plutôt les petits frères de Terminator, souffla Sydney avant d'esquiver le coup de tête de l'un d'eux.

Tout sarcasme disparut de leurs esprits, leurs réflexes de combat prenant le contrôle. Et il en fallait de rudement bons pour résister à ces machines de guerre certes un peu balourdes mais bel et bien efficaces.

Une rame de métro arriva. Vide. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Jack fut projeté à l'intérieur par les coups de ses deux assaillants, qui l'y suivirent. Clode les rejoignit pour venir en aide à son père, qui semblait en mauvaise posture, et fut suivie par un troisième gorille puis les portes se refermèrent et tandis que le métro commençait à accélérer, Elisha croisa le regard de Sydney, restée sur le quai en compagnie de deux armoires à glace.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la situation, car le troisième gorille la projetait contre une vitre. Elle lui envoya ses deux pieds dans le ventre, ce qui sembla à peine le faire vaciller, puis elle s'accrocha à la barre verticale au milieu de la rame pour se donner plus d'élan et réitéra son coup, visant cette fois le visage. Le gorille s'aplatit au sol, et Elisha soupira de soulagement. Pas longtemps, car Jack était toujours dans une position difficile. Elle volait à son secours lorsqu'elle fut déstabilisée par la décélération du métro, qui arrivait en vue de la station suivante.

Des hommes armés descendaient au pas de course les escaliers situés au bout de la station. Lorsque le milieu de la rame, où elle se trouvait, arriva à quai, Clode parvint à discerner les trois lettres « NSC » et « CIA » sur certains de leurs gilets pare-balles. Elle aurait quelques dixièmes de seconde après l'ouverture des portes pour se précipiter vers l'autre sortie, l'escalier opposé. Une fenêtre d'opportunité étroite mais réelle. La voix d'Halcyon résonna dans ses oreilles, lui hurlant de courir sans se retourner.

Mais elle se retourna et vit Jack, toujours aux prises avec les hommes du K-D. En une seconde, elle vit défiler devant ses yeux les moments passés avec lui pendant les deux ans qui venaient de s'écouler. L'agent Bristow plaquant une simple feuille de papier sur la vitre de sa cellule, une feuille qui avait bouleversé tout son univers8. Le ton excédé de Jack la réprimandant suite à un caprice, la première fois qu'il l'avait appelée Elisha9. Son air déboussolé lorsqu'elle l'avait affublé du surnom d'_athair _en représailles10. Sa réaction compréhensive lorsqu'elle avait annoncé qu'elle ne partirait plus en mission pour la CIA11. La honte qu'elle avait ressentie à lui donner de faux espoirs concernant Sydney12. La façon dont il l'avait laissée partir à Moscou, voulant lui donner le choix pour une fois dans sa vie13… Et puis la surprise de la jeune mercenaire en découvrant à Pyongyang qu'il avait gardé cette feuille de résultats ADN sur lui pendant plusieurs mois14. La légère satisfaction mêlée à sa gêne et à son irritation lorsqu'elle avait eu vent des questions indiscrètes qu'il avait posées à Sark, dont il voulait connaître les intentions15. La joie qu'elle avait ressentie à chaque rare occasion où ils s'étaient revus… Elle avait l'impression d'avoir plus vécu en une vingtaine de mois que pendant la vingtaine d'années précédente.

Clignant des yeux, Elisha vit les Américains se rapprocher, et reconnut parmi eux Robert Lindsay et Eric Weiss. Le métro s'arrêta. C'était le moment de fuir, mais elle était trop occupée à assommer l'un des assaillants de Jack pour éviter à ce dernier de se faire massacrer. Car elle venait de réaliser quelque chose : la voix d'Halcyon n'avait plus aucune influence sur elle.

**Bureaux de la CIA, un jour plus tôt. **

Dixon accompagnait Lindsay hors de son bureau lorsqu'arriva Weiss, la mine grave. Il s'arrêta net en voyant le directeur du NSC, semblant vouloir prendre Marcus à part.

« Un problème, agent Weiss ? s'enquit Lindsay, s'étant aperçu de ce manège.

- Heu… hésita ce dernier avant que Dixon lui adresse un hochement de tête résigné. Tippin a repéré des conversations téléphoniques et électroniques contenant comme mots clés Rambaldi et Prophétie. Un nombre très élevé de conversations, dans un laps de temps très court.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Des rumeurs sur un évènement important décrit par certains comme le Troisième Temps, devant avoir lieu très prochainement à Hong Kong.

- Ce ne sont pas que des rumeurs, intervint Will, arrivant de son bureau au pas de course avec deux téléphones en main. Mon équipe a creusé un peu et découvert des traces d'activité inhabituelle à Hong Kong. Le crime organisé local est en ébullition, des membres du K-D ont atterri sur place et il semble que le Covenant y ait prévu une intervention demain. J'attends des précisions de nos informateurs.

L'un des portables sonna et il décrocha, s'éloignant de quelques pas.

- J'ai mis Choi et Efremov devant un ordinateur, lui annonça Katya Derevko au bout du fil. Ils sont en train de se renseigner.

- Weiss, Simmons, disait Dixon, je vous envoie sur place avec une équipe. On vous briefera en vol.

- Le NSC vous prêtera main forte, décréta Lindsay.

A cet instant, Cecilia Hagan surgit depuis les bureaux des analystes, une photographie en main.

- Vous n'allez jamais croire qui apparaît sur une vidéo de surveillance de la ville de Hong Kong !

- En fait, je vais me joindre à votre équipe en personne, rectifia le directeur du NSC en lui prenant le cliché des mains.

Venant de raccrocher après avoir donné quelques indications à Katya, Will s'approcha pour voir ce qui captivait tant ses collègues.

- Je croyais qu'il était à Santa Barbara, soufflait une Hagan déconcertée à Simmons, qui avait récupéré la photo.

Lorsque Will parvint à l'apercevoir, il frémit en se demandant comment limiter les dégâts : elle représentait Jack Bristow… en compagnie d'Elisha Clode.

**Hong Kong, 18 mai 2005. **

Les portes de la rame de métro s'ouvrirent et Ely fut projetée contre une paroi, un agent lui maintenant le bras derrière le dos. Elle ne se débattit pas, le laissa lui passer les menottes avec plus de brutalité que nécessaire. L'équipe d'intervention avait investi le wagon comme si Ben Laden16 et la moitié d'Al Qaeda s'y trouvaient, mais la mercenaire fut rassurée en constatant que c'était Weiss qui se chargeait de son père, et qu'il le relevait avec précaution.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fait sortir les gorilles du K-D, les agents installèrent Bristow et Clode sur des strapontins.

« C'était stupide, énonça calmement Jack derrière son œil au beurre noir. Ta mère serait consternée.

- Et alors ? répliqua Elisha sur le même ton.

- Allez, on les embarque, » ordonna Lindsay depuis le quai.

**Rome, Italie. 23h**17**.**

Le petit appartement de la signora Cazzola était plongé dans un silence parfumé de lavande et de pommade pour les rhumatismes, ponctué par le tic-tac hypnotique d'une vieille horloge.

Sur le lit, une petite boule de poils tressaille, dévoile des oreilles et un museau pointus.

Puis pousse un hurlement, comme un sanglot.

« Cosa sta succedendo18, ma jolie fleur de mai ? s'inquiéta la vieille femme étendue sous les couvertures, tentant de la rassurer par des caresses.

Si à cet instant la signora Cazzola avait chaussé ses lunettes et regardé les yeux écarquillés de sa jeune pensionnaire, elle aurait distingué de petites veines palpitantes. Des veines où l'écarlate a cédé la place au vert. Un vert émeraude.

**Hong Kong.**

La douleur. La première chose dont elle se souvenait avoir pris conscience, dans l'obscurité, c'était la douleur, une douleur diffuse tout d'abord. Puis plus précise, au moment où elle comprit que ses paupières étaient fermées. Elle tenta de les soulever tout en dressant l'inventaire des parties de son corps qui la faisaient souffrir.

Elle s'était battue ou avait été tabassée, aucun doute. Ses avant-bras, son ventre, ses jambes avaient pris des coups, et surtout, son crâne. C'était comme une gueule de bois, sans souvenir de beuverie. Sans souvenir de bagarre non plus, d'ailleurs. Ses lourdes, lourdes paupières finirent par papillonner. Elle vit ses cils se découper devant une nuit floue parsemées de lumières multicolores.

Que s'est-il passé ? se demanda-t-elle, laissant à ses yeux le temps de s'adapter. Et puis les souvenirs commencèrent à se dessiner. Oui, elle s'était battue, férocement. Dans son appartement, avec Fran. Ou plutôt le double maléfique de Fran. Son amie était morte, comprit-elle. Et Will aussi, sans doute. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Et où était-elle, d'abord ?

* * *

1 Le calendrier julien, utilisé dans la Rome antique à partir de -45, résulte de la réforme du calendrier romain introduite par Jules César. Il sera remplacé par le calendrier grégorien à la fin du XVIe siècle et, dans certains pays, au XXe siècle. Il est encore utilisé par les Berbères, dans les monastères du mont Athos et par plusieurs Églises nationales orthodoxes, notamment par les Églises orthodoxes russe et serbe.

2 A Honk-Kong, il y a trois types de taxis : les rouges pour les zones urbaines, les verts pour les Nouveaux Territoires et bleus pour l'île de Lantau. Les trois coexistent à l'aéroport en fonction de la destination.

3 Minimum 11h d'après Internet.

4 Un joli mot que j'ai découvert récemment et qui désigne, au sens propre, un ragoût de morceaux de viande déjà cuits. Mettre en capilotade, c'est donc mettre en pièces, et une partie du corps en capilotade est en marmelade, en compote et autres images alimentaires.

5 Le calendrier UTC (Temps Universel Coordonné : wiki/Temps_universel_coordonn%c3%a9) est la base du temps civil international pour la plupart des pays. Pour plus d'informations sur la conversion d'une date du calendrier julien au calendrier grégorien, voir cette page : wiki/Formules_de_calcul_du_calendrier_gr%C3%A9gorien.

6 Ivankov et Kessar : directeurs successifs du K-Directorate, cités dans l'épisode 1.14 d'Alias (Poker menteur) et l'épisode 5 d'Halcyon (Le calme avant la tempête).

7 Episode 6 (Vivre et laisser vivre) :  
« Un jour, quelqu'un finira par te tirer dessus par pure exaspération, dit Jack. Et si tu répètes encore une seule fois à quel point il fait froid, ce pourrait bien être moi.  
Il regretta ces mots dans la seconde qui suivit, quand la jeune fille partit dans un éclat de rire acide.  
- J'adore cette famille, ironisa-t-elle à voix basse. Quelle meilleure preuve d'affection que de tirer sur ses enfants ? … Irina et toi allez vraiment bien ensemble ! »

8  
Episode 1 (Famille d'espions).

9  
Episode 2 (Joyeux Noël).

10  
Episode 3 (Double jeu).

11  
Episode 4 (Retrouvailles).

12  
Episode 5 (Le calme avant la tempête).

13  
Episode 6 (Vivre et laisser vivre).

14  
Episode 8 (Oiseaux solitaires).

15  
Episode 9 (Partenaires).

16  
Eh oui on est en 2005 et c'est encore l'ennemi numéro 1…

17**  
** Il y a sept heures de décalage entre l'Italie et Hong-Kong.

18  
Cosa sta succedendo. Traduction : Que se passe-t-il ?


	20. Episode 19: Le monde change

_Voici venir les choses sérieuses... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi au cours de cette saison d'Halcyon à ce que je ferais de l'amnésie de Sydney et, plus largement, de la saison suivante, qui rattrape la saison 3 d'Alias. Et j'en ai beaucoup discuté avec mon cher beta-lecteur et petit frère. Il a fallu faire de nombreux choix et se résigner à faire souffrir un petit peu ces personnages que j'aime comme si je les avais créés. J'espère que l'univers que nous créons sera à votre goût !_

_Cet épisode a été écrit du seul point de vue de Sydney, ainsi que la majeure partie de l'épisode suivant que j'ai écrit en même temps. C'est un parti pris de ma part, pour mieux montrer ce qu'elle peut ressentir dans un monde si différent de ce qu'elle connaissait. Cela n'a pas été facile, surtout que depuis le début d'Halcyon j'ai rédigé tous les épisodes de façon très télévisuelle, avec des courtes séquences intercalées pour ménager des effets de suspense, mettre en parallèle les différents personnages… et faire passer les ellipses en douceur. J'espère donc que les transitions ne vous sembleront pas trop artificielles et que vous ne serez pas trop perdus grâce aux modifications apportées après lecture par mon père qui m'a fourni des commentaires extrêmement utiles. Dites-moi ça dans vos reviews !_

_Côté intrigue, pas mal de choses changent par rapport à celle d'Alias – d'abord à cause des développements différents de la saison 1 d'Halcyon, mais aussi parce que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire un simple remix de la saison 3 avec Elisha Clode en plus, et que j'ai des idées bien à moi sur les personnages et leur évolution – vous aurez d'ailleurs peut-être quelques surprises, que j'espère parvenir à faire couler de source. C'est peut-être finalement dans cet épisode 19 que les choses seront le plus calquées sur la structure et les dialogues de l'épisode 1 de la saison 3 d'Alias, avec des différences évidentes et de nombreux clins d'œil. _

_Et puis au fil du temps, j'ai pensé à une fin qui conclurait vraiment certaines intrigues, ayant été un peu frustrée par la saison 5 raccourcie de la série, comme beaucoup de fans j'imagine… Il s'agit notamment de ce cher Rambaldi auquel on ne semble pas pouvoir échapper – lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, je n'imaginais pas lui accorder un tel rôle, tout comme il me paraissait n'être qu'un fil rouge secondaire quand j'ai commencé à regarder la série avec ma maman il y a déjà bien des années… Et puis en m'appropriant l'univers et les personnages, j'ai commencé à avoir envie d'en faire quelque chose, de ce scientifico-prophète. J'espère y arriver de façon satisfaisante, et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire la suite de ces aventures que moi, j'en prends à les rêver. _

_Mais pour l'instant, place à l'épisode 19 !_

Episode 19 : Le monde change…

Rien n'est permanent, sauf le changement.  
(Héraclite d'Éphèse)

**Dans les épisodes précédents d'Halcyon :**

_**Pour plus de détails sur les bases de la fin de la saison 2 reprises dans Halcyon et sur la généalogie de la famille Bristow-Derevko, référez-vous à l'épisode 1. **_

_Sydney est infiltrée au Covenant sous le nom de Julia Thorne. Son agent de liaison est Kendall, qui travaille pour le Projet Blackhole._

_Elisha Clode, la seconde fille de Jack et Irina, qui a suivi le Programme Halcyon, est depuis quelques mois infiltrée avec elle, ne répondant qu'à Jack lui-même par l'intermédiaire de Julian Sark, ancien camarade d'Halcyon avec qui elle entretient une relation amoureuse._

_Will travaille comme analyste à la CIA et dirige maintenant une équipe composée de Cecilia Hagan, Francisco Gomez et Al Miller._

_Dixon est à la tête de la division de la CIA._

_Marshall est engagé dans une relation sérieuse avec Carrie, informaticienne à la NSA, qui attend un enfant de lui._

_Lauren Reed, membre du NSC dirigé par Robert Lindsay, est agent de liaison à la CIA. C'est aussi la femme de Michael Vaughn et une taupe du Covenant. Sa mère, Olivia, travaille également pour le Covenant, tandis que son père George est sénateur et ignore tout de ce que son épouse et sa fille font de leur temps libre._

_Katya Derevko vient de devenir agent de liaison entre le FSB et la CIA, qui collaborent depuis peu dans la lutte contre le Covenant et dans l'exploitation des informations fournies par Bogdan Efremov, qui est maintenant prisonnier à Los Angeles._

_En mars, Elisha et Sydney ont volé le Miroir de Rambaldi à Tallinn, pour le compte du Covenant. Avant de le leur remettre, elles ont déchiffré le message qu'il comportait avec l'aide de Sark et de Petrovitch, taupe du KGB autrefois infiltrée à Halcyon et à présent au Covenant – il s'agissait de trois listes de chiffres, trois séries de coordonnées accompagnées de dates._

_Les deux premières concernent les deux sœurs : la mort officielle de Sydney à Los Angeles et l'évasion d'Elisha à Moscou. La troisième indique les coordonnées de Hong-Kong et la date du 18 mai._

_Jack, Sydney et Elisha se rendent donc sur place à la date en question. Des agents du K-Directorate sont aussi de la partie, et pendant le combat, Sydney est séparée de son père et de sa sœur. Ces derniers sont arrêtés par le NSC et la CIA, qui ont découvert le pot aux roses. _

_Sydney perd connaissance, et à son réveil elle n'a plus aucun souvenir des deux dernières années…_

_*_ _Générique_

Une lumière rouge intermittente au-dessus d'elle. Un chat qui miaule au fond de l'impasse. La douleur qui se réveille, lorsqu'elle tente de se redresser. Vertige. Sydney retombe sur le trottoir, se lève à nouveau, plus prudemment, en prenant appui sur une benne à ordures. Elle reste immobile un instant, regarde autour d'elle puis commence à marcher en direction d'une avenue illuminée. Portant la main à sa tête pour vérifier qu'elle n'a rien, elle fouille sa mémoire. Mais rien à faire, elle ne se souvient pas comment elle a pu quitter son appartement après avoir tué le double de Fran. Tant de questions s'accumulent dans son esprit…

Arrivant sur l'avenue, entourée de passants tous plus pressés les uns que les autres, elle lit les panneaux et affiches en chinois, d'autres en anglais, voit les voitures qui circulent sur le côté gauche de la chaussée. Hong Kong.

Sentant sur elle des regards curieux, Sydney tente de reprendre une contenance et commence à marcher pour passer inaperçue, puis se dirige vers la première cabine téléphonique dans son champ de vision et compose le numéro d'exfiltration qu'elle a mémorisé dès son premier jour à la CIA.

« Dispatch, répond une voix de femme.

- Ici l'agent 230084, confirmation : miroir.

- Restez en ligne.

Sydney attendit à peine quelques secondes avant que ne résonne la voix de son supérieur :

- Ici Kendall.

- Je viens de me réveiller à Hong Kong. Je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis ici ni comment j'y suis arrivée…

Pas de réponse Sydney crut un instant que la communication avait été coupée.

- Allo ?

- Rendez-vous dans votre planque de Shwing Sho Way1 aussi vite que possible, reprit Kendall, dont le ton toujours imperturbable laissait néanmoins filtrer un certain trouble. Vous vous souvenez comment y aller ?

- Bien sûr, le rassura Sydney, d'autant plus surprise que sa mémoire photographique n'était un secret pour personne.

- Je ferai en sorte qu'ils soient prêts à vous recevoir.

- Reçu. »

Après avoir raccroché, Sydney regarda autour d'elle, se remit en marche, tourna à droite, traversa une rue, à la recherche de repères. Après quelques minutes, elle reconnut une enseigne lumineuse, puis un immeuble au loin, ce qui lui permit de s'orienter vers la planque.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle arrivait chez ses contacts, un couple de Chinois. Le mari la conduisit à travers un couloir.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont dit… commença-t-elle sans reconnaître sa propre voix, avant de toussoter. Est-ce qu'ils ont dit comment j'avais pu arriver ici ? Est-ce que…

- Vous devriez attendre que votre contact arrive, » l'interrompit le Chinois avant de déverrouiller une porte et de l'inviter à entrer d'un geste de la main.

Sydney s'assit dans un fauteuil tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière elle. Un plateau repas était posé sur la table, mais les quelques centimètres qui l'en séparaient paraissaient infranchissables et ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. L'esprit bouillonnant de questions, elle s'endormit.

_Des lumières blanches, les cloches d'une église. Des visages flous, des miaulements, un bruit de moteur. « Sydney, attention ! »_

L'espionne s'éveilla au cliquetis d'une clé dans la serrure de la porte, avec l'impression désagréable d'être en train d'oublier ce dont elle venait juste de rêver. Le temps que la porte s'ouvre, il n'en restait qu'une phrase sortie de son contexte, lancinante comme un mauvais pressentiment : « Certaines choses ont changé pendant ton absence2. »

Sydney se leva et se tourna vers la porte, sur ses gardes. Will apparut. Elle le dévisagea et pensa un instant qu'elle était toujours endormie. Ou peut-être tout le reste n'avait-il été qu'un stupide cauchemar ? Voyant sa confusion, il prononça doucement :

« C'est bien moi. La CIA a pensé qu'il valait mieux t'envoyer quelqu'un dont tu pourrais vérifier l'identité, alors me voilà. On s'est embrassés en mangeant de la glace dans ta cuisine en 2001, débita-t-il avec un sourire3.

- J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, incrédule.

- Moi aussi, pour tout te dire, répondit-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Je me suis inquiété, que s'est-il passé avec Jack et Clode ?

- Clode et mon père ?

- Oui, ils ont été mis au secret.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Et d'abord, comment ai-je atterri à Hong Kong ?

Will fronça les sourcils.

- Attends une minute… quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes avant ton réveil ?

- J'étais chez moi, avec Fran. J'écoutais mon répondeur, j'ai reçu ton message. J'ai essayé d'atteindre mon flingue, mais elle a compris que je savais. On s'est battues. Je l'ai tuée. Et je me suis réveillée ici.

Le visage de Will s'était assombri au fur et à mesure de son récit. Sydney eut la désagréable impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ce qui fut confirmé par la façon dont il prononça son prénom :

- Syd…

- Quoi ? Tu verrais ta tête… Qu'y a-t-il de si terrible ?

- Ce soir-là… c'était il y a deux ans. Nous sommes le 19 mai 2005. Regarde, fit-il en soulevant son T-shirt pour lui montrer une cicatrice, sentant qu'elle avait besoin d'éléments concrets. Doren, le double de Fran, m'a poignardé et laissé pour mort, j'ai passé un mois à l'hôpital. En 2003, il y a deux ans… Cette nuit-là, ton appartement a été détruit dans un incendie. On a pu me sortir de là, mais il ne restait rien de toi ni de Doren. Tu es présumée morte depuis.

- Mais… comment… ? » balbutia la jeune femme en chancelant avant de s'écrouler, laissant tout juste le temps à son ami de la rattraper par les épaules pour amortir le choc.

_« Les choses ont changé… »  
Un son de cloche, un bruit de moteur. Un chat qui miaule.  
« Tu veux des pancakes ? Sydney, attention ! » Une petite fille dans la neige.  
« Ça me revient. Fran n'aime pas la glace au café__4__. » Trois coups de feu.  
Une voiture qui s'écrase dans un mur d'eau, l'habitacle qui se remplit.  
« C'était il y a deux ans. » « Les choses ont changé pendant ton absence. »_

Une lumière blanche, aveuglante. Puis l'obscurité. Elle rouvrit les yeux avec plus de précaution, battit des cils le temps qu'ils s'accoutument à la luminosité. Des murs blancs, un poste de télévision en hauteur, une perfusion dans son bras : elle était à l'hôpital.

Sydney se redressa dans le lit, sentant poindre une migraine.

_« Fran n'aime pas la glace au café… Il y a deux ans… Présumée morte… »_

Dixon entra dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir à son chevet.  
« Tout va bien. Tu es à l'hôpital naval de Stafford, on s'occupe de toi. Tu as une petite commotion, mais tout ira bien.

- Will m'a dit que j'ai disparu pendant deux ans.

- C'est vrai, confirma Marcus.

- Où est mon père ? Et… ma mère, avez-vous eu de ses nouvelles depuis Mexico ? Pourquoi a-t-on cru que j'étais morte si Will a survécu à l'incendie ?

- Sydney… tenta de la calmer son ancien coéquipier.

- Et Fran ? Son double l'a tuée ? Avez-vous retrouvé son corps ?

- Je sais que tu as un million de questions, mais…

- Un million ? Si seulement je n'en avais qu'un million !

- Tu vas devoir faire preuve de patience. D'abord, il faut que les médecins t'examinent.

- De la patience ? On me dit que deux ans ont passé sans que j'en aie aucun souvenir, et personne n'a l'air de savoir où j'étais pendant tout ce temps. Et tu voudrais que je sois patiente ? Je mérite de savoir ce qui est arrivé à ceux que j'aime ! Où est Kendall ? Je veux des réponses.

- Ce n'est plus Kendall qui dirige notre division, répondit Dixon. C'est moi, depuis plus d'un an.

- Félicitations, souffla Sydney, prise au dépourvu. Je suis contente pour toi.

A cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Eric Weiss.

- Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit l'agent.

- Ça va. Tu as bonne mine. Tu as perdu du poids ?

- Euh, oui, merci de le remarquer. J'ai fait une croix sur tout ce que j'aimais manger, mais j'ai fière allure. Directeur Dixon, on a quelque chose.

- Excuse-nous une minute, reprit Marcus avant d'accompagner Eric à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Les deux hommes restèrent devant la vitre de la porte. Weiss tendit un dossier à Dixon, et Sydney lut sur leurs lèvres une conversation difficile à comprendre hors de tout contexte :

_« Selon nos infos, le Covenant pourrait essayer d'intercepter Kingsley pour obtenir la puce. _

_- Et on arrive pas à contacter Kingsley ?_

_- Non, silence radio. Mais nous venons d'obtenir l'adresse d'une base d'opération du Covenant en banlieue parisienne. _

_- Contactez la SNCF. Qu'ils arrêtent le train à la prochaine gare. Kingsley saura comment nous joindre. _

_- Compris._

_- Et formez une équipe d'intervention. Je veux vider cette base du Covenant. »_

- Je dois y retourner, dit le nouveau directeur en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. Mais… écoute, c'est important, si quelqu'un pose la question, tu es réapparue à Singapour, pas à Hong Kong.

- Dixon, je veux voir mon père, énonça la jeune femme sans prendre le temps de s'interroger sur cette nouvelle bizarrerie – Singapour ou Hong Kong, quelle importance ?

L'expression sur le visage de son ancien coéquipier déplut fortement à Sydney, et plus encore son soulagement lorsqu'il fut sauvé par le gong :

- Je m'en occupe, lui dit en effet Will, arrivant un gobelet de café à la main.

Dixon partit avec Weiss tandis que Will s'approchait du chevet de son amie.

- Tu ne te souviens toujours de rien ? s'enquit l'ancien journaliste.

- Non, répondit Sydney. Donc Dixon est directeur maintenant. Mais toi, tu es toujours analyste… ? Autre chose que je dois savoir ?

La jeune femme n'apprécia pas du tout l'ombre qui passa sur le visage de Will.

- Le médecin dit qu'il vaudrait mieux y aller en douceur, énonça-t-il. Mais effectivement, pas mal de choses ont changé en deux ans, et je pense que tu préfèrerais être au courant.

_Certaines choses ont changé pendant ton absence_, entendit-elle résonner à ses oreilles sans comprendre.

- D'abord, reprit Will, eh bien, euh, Vaughn… mieux vaut que tu l'apprennes maintenant…Vaughn s'est marié. Il est prof à l'université. Sa femme est au NSC, elle travaille comme agent de liaison à la division.

La réaction instinctive de Sydney fut le déni – c'était impossible, deux ans, ce n'était rien pour un amour comme le leur. Mais que ce soit Will qui le lui annonce apportait une crédibilité certaine à l'information. _Tu rumineras ça plus tard, _s'exhorta-t-elle, _pour l'instant tu as d'autres chats à fouetter._

- A Hong Kong, tu as dit quelque chose sur mon père. Et Dixon s'est figé quand j'ai parlé de lui.

- Il est en détention, expliqua Will. On l'a arrêté à Hong Kong avec Clode il y a deux jours.

A Hong Kong… Cela expliquait sans doute la requête saugrenue de Marcus à propos de Singapour…

- Bon sang, comment t'annoncer ça... ? continuait son ami.

C'est alors qu'une cinquantenaire aux cheveux courts et bruns fit irruption dans la chambre, interrompant une nouvelle fois le flot de révélations.  
- Tippin, Dixon vous réclame, annonça-t-elle. On a besoin de vos compétences pour préparer une intervention.

- Mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de… protesta l'analyste en désignant Sydney.

- Je m'en charge, coupa l'inconnue.

Will sembla peser le pour et le contre un instant.

- C'est ta tante, présenta-t-il simplement. Tu peux lui faire confiance, lâcha-t-il avant de sortir, les laissant seules.

- Vous êtes Yekaterina, souffla Sydney. J'ai lu votre dossier.

- Tout le monde m'appelle Katya, précisa la Russe. Je travaille comme agent de liaison du FSB à la CIA depuis presque un an.

- Alors, quelle est cette effroyable révélation ? »

**Prison secrète de la CIA, Los Angeles. 21 mai 2005.**

Face à une vitre en verre trempé, Sydney replaça nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Son père apparut de l'autre côté, vêtu d'une tenue de prisonnier kaki, le visage tuméfié et portant une barbe de quelques jours.

« On m'a dit que tu avais perdu la mémoire, commença Jack. Tu vas bien ?

- Ça ira, éluda-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne comprends pas, tu es accusé de trahison ?

- Je n'ai jamais cru à ta mort, expliqua l'agent de la CIA. J'ai continué à te chercher après que tout le monde ait abandonné. A un moment donné, j'ai eu besoin d'aide, alors j'ai fait appel à Elisha qui était alors détenue à la division. J'ai intercédé en sa faveur pour qu'on l'envoie sur le terrain… et elle s'est évadée. La CIA ignorait que j'avais gardé le contact avec elle jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, lorsqu'ils nous ont repérés à Hong-Kong. Mais…comment as-tu obtenu de me voir ? Le directeur du NSC, Robert Lindsay… tu l'as rencontré ? Il m'a mis au secret.

- J'ai exploité mon avantage.

_« Je crois que je sais où j'étais, » avait soufflé Sydney, après avoir fait mine de se réveiller en sursaut devant Weiss._

_Ce dernier l'avait alors conduite jusqu'à l'immeuble de la CIA, d'où Lindsay et Dixon organisaient l'opération. La jeune femme s'étonna devant les changements opérés dans les protocoles de sécurité, et devant le nombre de visages inconnus._

_« Weiss nous a dit que tu te souvenais de quelque chose, commença Dixon, qui semblait hésiter entre son rôle de directeur, et celui d'ancien coéquipier et ami de Sydney._

_- Vous souvenez-vous comment vous êtes arrivée à Singapour ? demanda brusquement un homme presque chauve aux lèvres apparemment perpétuellement tordues dans un rictus méprisant._

_- Syd, je te présente Robert Lindsay, le directeur du NSC, intervint Dixon, la regardant droit dans les yeux, craignant sans doute qu'elle ait déjà oublié sa remarque à propos d'une autre ville asiatique._

_- Non, souffla-t-elle. Mais j'ai eu une vision claire du bâtiment où j'étais retenue prisonnière. Je sais qu'il se trouve à Paris, et je pourrais reconnaître… au moins trois de mes ravisseurs._

_- Selon le rapport de l'agent Weiss, intervint Lindsay, vous vous rappelez également les avoir entendus parler et mentionner des noms… comme Kingsley ?_

_- Oui, répondit Sydney. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens._

_- On dirait bien que ceux que nous recherchons sont aussi responsables de l'enlèvement de mademoiselle Bristow, dit le directeur du NSC avant d'expliquer : la nuit dernière, plusieurs passagers d'un train français ont été assassinés. Parmi les victimes, un de nos consultants, Scott Kingsley. _

_- Kingsley travaillait pour le Projet Blackhole, continua Dixon en tendant un dossier à Sydney. Il transportait une puce contenant un logiciel secret défense qui permet de réaliser le portrait robot de n'importe qui à partir de son ADN… et selon Marshall, on pourrait facilement en faire l'usage inverse pour obtenir un profil ADN approximatif. Entre les mauvaises mains…_

_- Cela pourrait être encore pire que la base de données génétique de Stuttgart, compléta Sydney. Je vois._

_- Apparemment, le Projet Blackhole a envoyé le programme à Kingsley pour qu'il l'analyse plus en profondeur. Mais il a été intercepté par un groupe qui se fait appeler le Covenant. Nos dernières informations concernent l'adresse d'une de leurs bases, à Paris. Nous pensons que la puce s'y trouve et une équipe s'apprête à partir pour la récupérer._

_- Cela vous rappelle quelque chose ? s'enquit Lindsay en désignant les plans de la base. _

_- Oui, mentit Sydney avec aplomb, tentant de ne pas regarder Dixon – que savait-il exactement ?_

_- Nous allons intervenir avec ou sans vous, reprit le directeur du NSC. Sans vous, nous serons aveugles. Vous pourriez remarquer des détails alors que nous passerions à côté. _

_- Personnellement, je suis d'avis que te renvoyer sur le terrain aussi vite serait une erreur, protesta Marcus – et Sydney se demanda se qui se cachait exactement derrière cette objection, et si l'alerte qu'elle décelait dans ses yeux était le fruit de son imagination._

_- Eh bien, monsieur Dixon, vous devriez peut-être vous demander si vous tenez vraiment à appréhender ces tueurs…_

_- Ne remettez pas en question ma détermination ! l'interrompit Dixon. Ce que vous proposez est prématuré…_

_- Peut-être que si vous écoutiez ce que je propose… certainement pas de parachuter mademoiselle Bristow _seule_ sur le terrain…_

_- Ecoutez, j'ai moi-même vécu un traumatisme. Un retour sur le terrain trop tôt est aussi catastrophique qu'une absence totale d'entraînement. _

_- Pardon, excusez-moi ! coupa Sydney en agitant les bras. Je suis juste devant vous. Je pense pouvoir vous être utile à Paris, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Lindsay. Mais je n'envisagerai même pas d'y aller si vous ne m'aidez pas auparavant. Je veux voir mon père… tout de suite !_

_- Que ce soit clair, mademoiselle Bristow… Je ne compte pas faire une seule faveur à votre père. Cela dit, on peut difficilement vous tenir rigueur d'être sa fille… et je ne suis pas sans cœur, comme vous le constaterez. Je vous autorise à lui rendre visite pour cette fois, et cette fois seulement._

_- Merci, » lâcha l'espionne en faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler son mépris._

- Oui, on m'a dit que tu croyais avoir été détenue à Paris… commença Jack, les yeux plissés – il devait savoir _quelque chose_ car de toute évidence, il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

Sydney choisit ce moment pour appuyer sur un bouton de sa montre.

- C'est un dispositif anti-mouchard de Marshall, Will me l'a donné. Nous avons quatre-vingt-dix secondes. Papa, je ne me souviens de rien du tout, j'ai lu sur les lèvres de Dixon et Weiss puis j'ai inventé cette histoire pour avoir un moyen de pression. Et maintenant, ils veulent m'envoyer en mission !

- Un moyen de pression, pour quoi faire ?

- Ils m'ont dit que tu étais au secret, mais il fallait absolument que je te voie, expliqua la jeune femme. Il n'y a pas de mots pour raconter ce que ça fait de se réveiller sur un monde si différent. Tout a changé, les amis qu'il me reste sont passés à autre chose, mon appartement a brûlé, je n'ai plus de travail, Vaughn est marié et tu es en prison…

- Michael Vaughn n'a jamais été à la hauteur, ma chérie. Mais à sa décharge, tempéra son père à la grande surprise de Sydney… Ils ont trouvé ton ADN dans les décombres le Covenant avait tout prévu. Ce sont eux qui t'ont enlevée. Tu dois t'en méfier. Ils sont extrêmement puissants et ont apparemment des projets pour toi.

Bien que brûlant d'en savoir plus, Sydney ne parvint qu'à balbutier :

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir m'en sortir sans toi.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon. Il faut que tu regagnes la confiance de la CIA, et qu'ils ne découvrent jamais que ce souvenir était un coup de bluff.

- Je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là, tu m'entends ?

- Ne fais rien de stupide, Sydney. Et si tu décides de le faire quand même… soupira-t-il après une pause, semblant conscient qu'il ne pourrait rien dire ou faire pour l'en dissuader… c'est Elisha qu'il faut aider. Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais tu lui dois bien ça.

- C'est pourtant moi qui ai une commotion, protesta sa fille. Tu ne peux pas sérieusement…

Mais elle fut interrompue par l'insistant Biip, Biip, Biip de sa montre.

- Tu le sais probablement déjà, mais je t'aime, conclut son père.

- Je t'aime aussi. »

_Les choses ont changé pendant ton absence…_

Sydney sortit déboussolée de cette entrevue. Peut-être que tout au fond d'elle-même, elle avait espéré que son père balaierait ces bizarreries d'un revers de la main, en fournissant une explication valable ou une solution ou simplement en niant tout – s'il lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar dont elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, ou que tous les autres étaient victime d'une hallucination collective, elle aurait été ravie de le croire sur parole.

Mais non. Ce n'était jamais si simple.

Elle décrocha son tout nouveau téléphone portable pour composer le numéro de l'une des quelques personnes à qui elle avait toujours pu et pourrait toujours faire confiance.

« Tippin, répondit-il de cette voix si professionnelle d'analyste de la CIA qui rappela à Sydney que lui aussi avait changé – elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer sa consommation d'expresso, lui qui n'avait jamais bu que du cappuccino, et surtout, la bosse à sa cheville, caractéristique d'un holster et de son contenu. On lui avait fait tant de mal, tout ça parce qu'il était l'ami de Sydney Bristow. Et voilà qu'elle le mêlait encore à ses problèmes…

- Will, c'est Syd.

- Salut ! Comment ça s'est passé avec ton père ?

- Aussi bien que possible vues les circonstances… Dis-moi, pourrais-tu avoir accès à la vidéo de l'interrogatoire de Clode par Lindsay ?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit son ami sans poser de questions. Marshall pourra sans doute pirater discrètement le serveur du NSC. Je t'envoie la vidéo sur ton portable. »

En raccrochant, Sydney contempla pensivement l'appareil, tellement plus fin, tellement différent de ceux qu'elle connaissait deux ans auparavant. Et apparemment, on pouvait y recevoir des vidéos maintenant.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant, se massant les tempes. Le garde avait accepté de la laisser se reposer un instant dans une salle jouxtant le parloir, et ce qui n'était censé être qu'un prétexte se transformait en tentation on ne peut plus réelle.

A la vibration de son téléphone dans sa poche, elle eut l'impression de se réveiller en sursaut sans avoir goûté au sommeil. Après avoir vérifié que la porte était fermée, elle brancha le kit _mains libres_, qu'elle avait gardé dans son sac avec la notice de l'appareil, mit en place les écouteurs puis ouvrit le fichier vidéo envoyé par Will.

_Elisha Clode était seule dans la salle d'interrogatoire, menottée à la table devant laquelle elle était assise. Ses cheveux, qui avaient beaucoup poussé depuis qu'elle l'avait vue à Stockholm, dissimulaient en partie son visage. Son langage corporel indiquait une agitation inhabituelle de la part de la mercenaire sans peurs et sans reproches, mais elle revêtit vite un masque d'assurance lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Robert Lindsay._

_« Bonsoir, mademoiselle Clode, commença ce dernier. Alors comme ça, vous êtes pour ainsi dire de la famille ? Vu le comportement étrange de Bristow, et le vôtre, j'ai chargé l'agent Reed d'enquêter de façon approfondie sur vos rapports... Très douée, très méticuleuse, cette jeune femme, et elle a tout déterré, depuis vos blagues à double sens jusqu'à vos raclements de gorge5._

Le directeur du NSC continua avec des banalités sans intérêt, laissant Clode détourner la conversation comme elle savait si bien le faire. Sydney défila dix minutes de vidéo en avance rapide.

_- Pour la vingtième fois, vociférait le bureaucrate en tapant du poing sur la table, que s'est-il vraiment passé à Moscou ?_

_- Pour la vingtième fois, répliqua son interlocutrice le plus calmement du monde, j'ai profité d'un moment d'inattention de Bristow pour l'assommer et me faire la belle._

_- Cela ne sert à rien de le protéger, il a déjà de gros ennuis de toute façon… souffla Lindsay avant de faire une pause, s'adossant au fond de sa chaise. Entre votre attitude et la façon dont vous avez refusé de vous enfuir dans le métro, on pourrait croire que vous accordez autant d'importance aux liens du sang que Jack Bristow, railla-t-il._

_- Cela vous amuse, pas vrai ? siffla Clode avec exaspération. Je ne le protège pas, je ne fais que vous dire la vérité._

_- Vous voulez vraiment me faire croire que votre évasion sous la surveillance de Bristow n'a rien à voir avec la récente découverte de votre lien de parenté ?_

_- Vous voulez vraiment faire croire à _qui que ce soit_ qu'un agent émérite de la CIA aurait laissé une terroriste s'échapper pour une histoire d'ADN ? Et que la terroriste en question, connue pour ses talents de coopération en captivité, irait jusqu'à mentir pour le protéger, pour les mêmes raisons ? Soyons sérieux, Bobby ! »_

Sydney eut du mal à rester sur ses pieds. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ? Quoi qu'elle en dise, Elisha Clode défendait Jack Bristow. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ? Et à cet instant, elle eut la certitude qu'elle devait voir sa « sœur » en personne.

Le garde, sans doute au courant de sa situation, avait eu l'air compatissant, aussi décida-t-elle de tenter sa chance. Un coup de bluff évoquant une erreur dans les papiers l'autorisant à rendre visite à son père _et_ à Elisha Clode, des yeux humides et un léger balbutiement à la pensée de devoir revenir plus tard alors qu'elle partait en mission bientôt… et elle se retrouva à nouveau au parloir.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, un garde entra en compagnie de Clode menottée. Sydney fut surprise de lui voir les traits tirés, et lorsqu'on la poussa sans ménagement sur le siège, elle aurait juré la voir tressaillir.

La terroriste la dévisagea un moment, semblant sonder son regard. Elle attendit que Sydney décroche le combiné pour faire de même de son côté.

« On m'a dit… murmura la détenue. Est-ce que tu as vraiment perdu la mémoire ?

Sydney se tendit, ressentant cette inquiétude forcément feinte comme une façon de la narguer. Car elle restait persuadée que Clode n'était peut-être pas étrangère à son état.

- Saurais-tu quelque chose à ce sujet ?

- Tu… tu crois que ton amnésie a été provoquée volontairement ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Non, reprit-elle sur un ton plus neutre en voyant Sydney se braquer, je n'ai aucune information à ce sujet. Est-ce qu'on t'a, euh, mise au courant de la… situation ?

- Will, Katya Derevko et mon père m'en ont parlé, oui.

- Tu as vu Jack ? réagit Clode, se redressant sur son siège. Il va bien ?

Sydney l'ignora et, n'y tenant plus, assena :

- Par je ne sais quel subterfuge, tu es parvenue à convaincre mon père que tu étais de notre côté, mais sache bien que ça ne prend pas avec moi.

La détenue respira profondément, semblant se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre en colère, ou relever l'adjectif possessif employé par Sydney, ou reposer sa question. Et dit à la place :

- Je comprends. Tout ça doit être très déstabilisant, tu te réveilles et des mois ont passé, tout a changé et, cerise sur le gâteau, tu découvres tes liens de famille avec une tueuse qui figure probablement tout en bas de la liste des gens à qui tu pourrais éventuellement faire confiance. Je suis désolée, j'ai juste… un peu de mal à savoir comment me comporter. Je travaille et cohabite avec toi depuis plus d'un an, même si _ton_ dernier souvenir de moi doit être la satisfaction de m'avoir mise derrière les barreaux, après Stockholm.

Sydney n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas tant le culot somme toute habituel de la terroriste qui la laissait songeuse, mais plutôt cette façon de parler de ses sentiments, de ceux des autres – cette fille n'était-elle pas censée être une sociopathe, certes manipulatrice mais tout de même incapable de véritablement comprendre toute émotion ?

- Tu sais, mais tu n'y crois pas, continua la prisonnière. J'ai mis du temps à y croire, moi aussi, et plus encore à en accepter les implications.

Mais Sydney n'écoutait plus. Elle venait d'apercevoir une cicatrice horizontale sur le cou de son interlocutrice, au-dessus du col de sa tenue kaki.

_« Cela laissera une cicatrice, » disait un inconnu qu'elle était censée connaître._

_« Sydney, attention ! » hurlait Elisha en se jetant sur elle, frôlant la flèche qui lui était destinée._

- Syd, ça va ? s'inquiéta Clode, plaquant instinctivement sa main libre contre la vitre.

- Cette… cicatrice, balbutia l'espionne en reprenant ses esprits, tu te l'es faite dans une sorte de tombeau piégé ?

- La Huaca de la Tierra, au Pérou, confirma la jeune femme avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux qui, Sydney le pressentait, ne pouvait qu'être authentique. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Pas vraiment, j'ai juste eu une sorte de flash, s'entendit répondre Sydney tandis que toutes ses certitudes s'effondraient.

Un ange passa, les laissant dans une sorte de silence confortable que Sydney n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir partager avec quelqu'un figurant parmi les individus les plus recherchés par la CIA – le genre de silence qu'elle avait pourtant pu partager avec sa mère.

- Sydney… intervint Clode, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer maintenant… et je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me faire de cadeaux. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais… On a un chat, à Rome, elle s'appelle May. Notre vieille voisine la garde, mais elle doit commencer à s'inquiéter. Pourrais-tu t'en occuper ? »

Un _chat_. Détail surréaliste d'une conversation surréaliste. Sydney tentait de mettre ses idées au clair, mais y revenait sans cesse – Elisha Clode s'inquiétait pour son chat. _Leur _chat, apparemment.

Et il allait falloir qu'elle sorte cette sociopathe de sa cellule.

Ah oui, et qu'elle prenne des nouvelles du chat.

_*_ _Générique de fin_

1 Pas moyen de trouver trace d'une rue portant un nom de ce genre, j'ai donc transcrit phonétiquement.

2 C'est ce que Jack dit à Sydney lorsqu'il lui annonce qu'elle a une sœur, dans l'épisode 8 (Oiseaux solitaires).

3 Référence à l'épisode 2.21 d'Alias (Faux amis, en VO Second double), quand la CIA soupçonne Will d'être un double créé grâce au projet Helix et que Sydney tente de prouver son innocence en l'interrogeant sur leur baiser alcoolisé de l'épisode 1.03 (Meilleures ennemies, en VO Parity).

4 Phrase prononcée par Allison Doren dans l'épisode 2.22 d'Alias (Risque maximum, en VO The telling), après que Sydney ait vérifié qu'elle n'était pas Fran en lui proposant de la glace au café, qu'elle accepte avant de réaliser que cela ne colle pas avec sa couverture…

5 Référence aux premiers épisodes d'Halcyon : dans l'épisode 1 (Famille d'espions), Elisha signale à Jack qu'elle a compris en disant « Salut Papa, je suis encore punie ou je peux encore jouer dehors ? », et dans l'épisode 3 (Double jeu) elle l'appelle _athair_, mot qui signifie « père » en gaélique irlandais, ce qui sur le coup était passé inaperçu.


	21. Episode 20: et nous avec

Voici le dernier épisode de la saison 1! Le premier épisode de la saison 2 devrait être disponible en octobre (en ce moment j'écris l'épisode 3).

Episode 20 : … et nous avec

Face au monde qui change, il vaut mieux penser le changement que changer le pansement. (Francis Blanche)

**Dans les épisodes précédents d'Halcyon :**

_**Pour plus de détails sur les bases de la fin de la saison 2 reprises dans Halcyon et sur la généalogie de la famille Bristow-Derevko, référez-vous à l'épisode 1. **_

_Sydney est infiltrée au Covenant sous le nom de Julia Thorne. Son agent de liaison est Kendall, qui travaille pour le Projet Blackhole._

_Elisha Clode, la seconde fille de Jack et Irina, qui a suivi le Programme Halcyon, est depuis quelques mois infiltrée avec elle, ne répondant qu'à Jack lui-même par l'intermédiaire de Julian Sark, ancien camarade d'Halcyon avec qui elle entretient une relation amoureuse._

_Arvin Sloane a été gracié et a fondé Omnifam, une association humanitaire, à Zurich (Suisse). Il assure que lorsqu'il a réuni Il Dire, machine rassemblant 47 objets de Rambaldi, celle-ci n'a imprimé qu'un seul mot sur un parchemin : paix._

_Will travaille comme analyste à la CIA et dirige maintenant une équipe composée de Cecilia Hagan, Francisco Gomez et Al Miller._

_Dixon est à la tête de la division de la CIA._

_Marshall est engagé dans une relation sérieuse avec Carrie, informaticienne à la NSA, qui attend un enfant de lui._

_Lauren Reed, membre du NSC dirigé par Robert Lindsay, est agent de liaison à la CIA. C'est aussi la femme de Michael Vaughn et une taupe du Covenant. Sa mère, Olivia, travaille également pour le Covenant._

_Katya Derevko vient de devenir agent de liaison entre le FSB et la CIA, qui collaborent depuis peu dans la lutte contre le Covenant et dans l'exploitation des informations fournies par Bogdan Efremov, qui est maintenant prisonnier à Los Angeles._

_Ksenia Petrovitch, ancienne instructrice d'Elisha et Sark, est sous couverture au Covenant pour le compte du gouvernement russe, comme elle l'était déjà à l'époque d'Halcyon. Elle sait maintenant que les deux sœurs sont infiltrées._

_En mars, Elisha et Sydney ont volé le Miroir de Rambaldi à Tallinn, pour le compte du Covenant. Avant de le leur remettre, elles ont déchiffré le message qu'il comportait avec l'aide de Sark et de Petrovitch – il s'agissait de trois listes de chiffres, trois séries de coordonnées accompagnées de dates.  
Les deux premières concernent les deux sœurs : la mort officielle de Sydney à Los Angeles et l'évasion d'Elisha à Moscou. La troisième indique les coordonnées de Hong-Kong et la date du 18 mai._

_Jack, Sydney et Elisha se rendent donc sur place à la date en question. Des agents du K-Directorate sont aussi de la partie, et pendant le combat, Sydney est séparée de son père et de sa sœur. Ces derniers sont arrêtés par le NSC et la CIA, qui ont découvert le pot aux roses. _

_Sydney perd tout souvenir des deux dernières années, et se réveille sur un monde radicalement différent. Vaughn est marié, elle a une charmante petite sœur avec qui son père a collaboré, ce qui lui vaut d'être en prison…_

_L'espionne décide donc de faire un coup de bluff, prétendant avoir été détenue dans une base du Covenant à Paris que la CIA et le NSC s'apprêtent à attaquer pour récupérer une puce électronique volée, qui contient un logiciel permettant de réaliser le portrait robot d'un sujet à partir de son ADN, et éventuellement l'inverse – logiciel créé par Rambaldi en personne, bien sûr. Elle espère ainsi obtenir un moyen de pression pour faire libérer son père… et aider Clode, comme il le lui a demandé._

_*_ _Générique *_

**Paris, France. 21 mai 2005, 23:30.**

Dans le van qui menait l'équipe, composée de dix hommes et dirigée par Weiss, à l'entrepôt du Covenant, Sydney faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer. Tous étaient vêtus de noir et portaient gilet pare-balles et armes lourdes.

« L'objectif de cette mission est de trouver et récupérer la puce, ainsi que d'acquérir des informations sur le Covenant, que nous soupçonnons de l'avoir volée, exposa Weiss. L'entrepôt est sous surveillance satellite et il semble abandonné, mais on ne peut être sûr de rien. Vous connaissez tous l'agent Bristow… Elle a été retenue prisonnière dans ce bâtiment, et même si c'est moi qui dirige cette opération, nous tiendrons compte de tout avertissement ou intuition que l'agent Bristow pourrait nous fournir. Des questions ? Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Le van s'arrêta devant l'entrepôt et l'équipe en descendit.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Eric, prenant Sydney à part lorsqu'elle sortit du van.

- Oui, marmonna cette dernière en réponse, un nœud d'angoisse au creux de la poitrine.

- QG, c'est Retriever. Nous sommes en position, annonça-t-il sur sa radio. Des problèmes de dernière minute ?

- Aucune activité en dehors du bâtiment, répondit Dixon depuis Los Angeles. Et l'imagerie thermique indique que l'entrepôt est vide.

- C'est bon à savoir, commenta Weiss.

- Mountainer reconnaît-elle l'endroit ? questionna Lindsay.

- Pas encore, répondit Sydney.

- Retriever, intervint Dixon, donnez le signal dès que vous êtes prêts.

- Allons-y. Attention où vous mettez les pieds, et surveillez vos arrières.

Deux de ses hommes enfoncèrent la porte de l'entrepôt, puis l'équipe pénétra prudemment dans un long couloir jalonné de portes.

- Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? interrogea Weiss, qui suivait Sydney.

- Non, répondit cette dernière – cela ne risquait pas.

Weiss fit signe à ses hommes d'explorer les différentes pièces par équipes de deux et il s'engagea dans un second couloir en compagnie de Sydney.

- QG appelle Retriever, énonça la voix de Dixon. Vous avez de la compagnie, un individu zone 16, qui pourrait entrer par la porte de la zone 9. Correction, je compte trois, non, cinq personnes.

- Retriever appelle équipe d'intervention, préparez-vous au combat, nous avons cinq individus suspects en approche.

Weiss n'avait pas fini sa phrase que des coups de feu se faisaient déjà entendre.

- QG, nous sommes attaqués !

- Sortez de là ! criait Dixon dans leurs oreillettes. Sortez de là _maintenant_ ! D'autres arrivent dans la zone 6. Sortez de là !

- On est encerclés ! signala un des agents par radio avant que l'on entende de nouveaux coups de feu.

Les appels suivants étaient inaudibles.

- Le signal radio doit être brouillé, supposa le chef d'équipe. On se sépare, souffla-t-il à Sydney. On va les prendre à revers.

Sydney tourna à gauche tandis qu'Eric allait tout droit. Elle tourna à droite et tomba nez à nez avec un homme armé. Elle tira la première, il s'écroula. Puis elle tourna à nouveau à droite pour rattraper le couloir de Weiss… et le trouva étendu par terre, un homme s'apprêtant à lui trancher la gorge avec un couteau à cran d'arrêt. La jeune femme se figea un instant et l'homme se retourna, la fixant comme s'il voyait un fantôme. Sydney tira dans sa direction, mais il avait lâché Eric et sa fuite lui permit d'éviter les balles.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant Weiss reprendre connaissance.

- Suis-le ! lui enjoignit-il, se redressant tant bien que mal.

Syd s'exécuta et poursuivit l'inconnu, qu'elle perdit de vue un moment. Puis elle aperçut une porte en train de se refermer, l'emprunta et se retrouva dans une ruelle. Elle manqua de se faire renverser par une voiture démarrant sur les chapeaux de roue, tenta de tirer dans les pneus mais ne put les atteindre avant qu'elle ait disparu au coin de la rue.

Elle rejoignit alors Weiss à l'intérieur. Il était penché sur deux de ses agents étendus au sol et prenait leur pouls.

- Ils sont morts.

- Bon sang, Weiss… Si j'avais dit la vérité, ce ne serait peut-être pas arrivé...

- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Weiss en se tournant vers elle.

- Je n'étais jamais venue ici ! J'ai inventé cette histoire de souvenir… il fallait que je regagne la confiance de la CIA… et maintenant ces hommes sont morts.

Son ami reprit vite ses esprits et lui sourit, bien qu'elle se fût servie de lui pour son coup de bluff.

- Syd, nous aurions effectué cette mission avec ou sans toi. Et si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais mort moi aussi.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je… tout va de travers, le monde tourne à l'envers…

- Il faut qu'on fasse le tour du bâtiment pour voir qui a survécu, et qu'on rentre à Los Angeles dès que possible.

- Non, je ne peux pas rentrer ! Robert Lindsay déteste mon père… et ne me fait pas confiance. Si nous rentrons sans la puce, il m'interdira d'aller sur le terrain et je ne pourrai pas aider mon père.

- Oui, mais que peux-tu faire d'autre ?

- J'ai bien vu le visage de cet homme qui voulait te tuer. Si je pouvais l'identifier, je pourrais peut-être remonter à la puce et cela me donnerait un moyen de pression pour faire sortir mon père de prison. Mais j'aurais besoin d'un contact, un freelance. Mon carnet d'adresses date un peu…

- J'ai bien une idée, mais tu ne vas pas aimer ça. Tu devrais aller voir Arvin Sloane.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sydney.

- Il a obtenu l'amnistie après ta… mort, narra Eric. Il est devenu consultant pour la CIA. Il dirige une organisation caritative maintenant, depuis Zurich.

Sloane dans l'humanitaire ? L'amnésique secoua la tête, les choses avaient décidément bien changé… Bientôt, on lui annoncerait qu'Anna Espinosa était devenue puéricultrice !

- Ecoute, reprit-elle. Nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation. Après la fusillade, j'ai disparu et tu ne m'as plus revue.

- Syd, dans quoi vas-tu t'embarquer ?

Sans lui répondre, la jeune femme s'éloigna en courant. Alors qu'elle passait la porte, elle entendit la voix de l'agent Simmons, qui avait rejoint Weiss :

- Tout va bien ? Cooper fait le tour du bâtiment pour voir s'il y a d'autres survivants… Où est passée Bristow ? »

**Près de Zurich, Suisse. 22 mai 2005. 9:00.**

_Son de cloche, visages flous.  
« Les choses ont changé pendant ton absence, » disait Jack.  
Miaulements, une petite fille dans la neige.  
« Sydney, attention ! » hurlait Elisha._

Sydney se réveilla en sursaut et mit un instant à se rappeler où elle était – une place en première dans un TGV Paris-Zurich. Elle tenta de s'accrocher aux lambeaux de ce rêve, et les vit s'évanouir sous ses yeux tandis que la voix du contrôleur annonçait l'arrivée imminente au terminus.

En arrivant devant l'immeuble d'Omnifam, Syd marqua un temps d'arrêt. Quarante-sept étages d'hommage à l'ego de l'un des pires terroristes que la Terre ait porté, et aux créations d'un scientifique fou mort plus de cinq-cents ans auparavant…

La jeune femme entra dans le hall, prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage d'où, elle n'en doutait pas, Sloane dominait toute la ville. Une secrétaire tenta de l'arrêter, mais Sydney força le passage jusque dans le bureau du grand manitou.

- C'est bon, tout va bien, indiqua-t-il à sa secrétaire, qui retourna à son poste. Bonjour, Sydney.

Cette dernière fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur et il lui fallut mobiliser tout son sang-froid pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de son vieil ennemi.

- Un groupe nommé le Covenant a volé quelque chose que je dois récupérer. Je veux identifier un homme dont je connais l'apparence, mais pas le nom. Vous allez m'aider à le trouver.

- Eh bien, vous devez avoir de sacrés ennuis pour me demander de l'aide, à moi, persiffla Arvin en attrapant un dossier sur son bureau et en le tendant à Sydney, qui l'ouvrit sur une trentaine de photographies avant d'adresser au « philanthrope » un regard interrogateur. Ces hommes sont des directeurs d'opération supposés du Covenant.

Sydney examina les images et reconnut son homme : Gordei Volkov, indiquait le verso de la photographie ancien membre des services secrets russes reconverti en tueur à gages.

- Et il se trouve que vous aviez justement ce dossier sous la main… fit-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Je l'ai sorti parce que je vous attendais, Sydney. J'ai suivi votre réapparition et votre fuite, alors sachant que ce cher Jack est à l'isolement et compte tenu de mon expérience avec vous, je suppose que vous êtes à la recherche d'une monnaie d'échange pour le faire libérer. Dites-moi si je me trompe…

N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme se jeta sur lui et le saisit à la gorge.

- Je sais que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec mon enlèvement, espèce d'enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez de moi ?

- Croyez-vous à la rédemption, Sydney ?

- Certainement pas pour vous, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Omnifam a permis de nourrir trois millions d'enfants dans le monde entier. Nous finançons la recherche – nos travaux sur le cancer pourraient sauver des millions de vies un jour, des personnes comme Emily qui ont encore la vie devant eux. Sydney, tant de choses ont changé depuis votre disparition…

_Les choses ont changé pendant ton absence_, entendit-elle résonner en écho. Son regard tomba sur un magazine posé sur le bureau. En couverture, une photographie d'un Sloane tout sourire et un gros titre accrocheur : _L'ange de lumière d'Omnifam_. Médusée, elle le lâcha en secouant la tête.

- Vous vous souvenez d'_Il Dire _? s'enquit l'ancien patron du SD-6. La machine créée par Rambaldi il y a cinq-cents ans ? Il m'a fallu des années pour rassembler tous les artefacts qui la composent. Puis je les ai assemblés, et quand l'appareil s'est mis en marche, il a livré un message, comme je m'y attendais. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à son contenu. Ce message tenait en un seul mot, un petit mot tout simple : _Paix_. J'aimerais avoir les mots pour vous décrire la révélation que j'ai eue à cet instant. Tout à coup, j'ai ouvert les yeux sur toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises, toute la douleur que j'ai causée autour de moi.

Sydney scrutait ses réactions avec incrédulité – il semblait si sincère. Si elle ne l'avait pas connu depuis si longtemps, si elle n'avait pas déjà fait les frais de son don pour la mystification, elle aurait sans doute versé une larme et signé un chèque à l'ordre d'Omnifam.

- Cela ne m'a pris que cet instant là pour décider que j'allais tout dire à la CIA, ce qui leur a permis de neutraliser une bonne vingtaine de cellules terroristes, continuait Sloane.

- Obtenant ainsi l'amnistie totale pour toutes ces erreurs et toute cette douleur, railla l'espionne. Joli coup. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait avaler votre conte de fées à l'Agence, mais je vous connais trop bien, » termina-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Une fois sortie de l'immeuble, Sydney s'éloigna de quelques rues pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie et mettre un peu de distance entre elle et le dragon de ses cauchemars. Puis elle entra dans une cabine téléphonique et commença à composer tous les numéros de ses anciens contacts. Pas question d'impliquer Will plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

Certains numéros n'étaient plus attribués. Certaines personnes n'étaient plus en activité, d'autres encore étaient mortes. Une pensée fugace la traversa, quelle pouvait être l'espérance de vie dans ce secteur d'activités ? _« Sydney, attention ! » – _désagréable certitude que _sa_ vie aurait été écourtée si Elisha Clode n'avait pas été là.

Le désespoir la gagnait lorsqu'enfin, un de ses contacts décrocha et accepta de la rencontrer. Vingt minutes plus tard – le temps d'acheter et d'enfiler un tailleur pantalon à la place de sa tenue commando – Sydney sautait à bord d'un train pour Vienne.

**Vienne, Autriche. 13:00.**

« Merci d'être venu, dit-elle en s'installant en face de son contact, un grand blond d'une quarantaine d'années dont elle n'avait jamais connu le véritable nom, à une table isolée du restaurant où ils avaient convenu de se retrouver.

- C'est bien naturel, répondit-il avec un fort accent allemand. Toutes mes excuses si je vous semble un peu distrait, mais on m'avait dit que vous étiez morte.

- Je l'étais, répliqua la jeune femme. Et maintenant, je ne le suis plus.

- Voilà pourquoi j'adore ce boulot, sourit son interlocuteur. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- J'ai besoin d'informations sur un certain Gordei Volkov, cadre du Covenant. »

L'appréhension qu'il ne put masquer lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de l'organisation permit à Sydney de se rendre compte à quel point le Covenant avait pris le pouvoir durant ces deux ans dont elle ne gardait aucun souvenir.

Aucun, vraiment ? s'interrogea-t-elle tandis que son contact s'éloignait pour passer des coups de fil. Si, au moins un. Au Pérou, si l'on en croyait Clode – mais depuis quand était-on assez naïf pour se contenter de sa parole ?

Et ces images floues qui lui apparaissaient dès qu'elle fermait les yeux et se dissipaient dès qu'elle les rouvrait ? Ces cloches qui sonnent, ce chat qui miaule, cette petite fille perdue dans la neige… ces flashes provenaient-ils de sa mémoire… ou de son imagination ? Devait-elle les prendre au premier degré, ou plutôt comme des messages provenant des tréfonds de son inconscient ?

Sydney sursauta lorsque son contact revint s'asseoir en face d'elle, rangeant son téléphone portable dans sa poche de pantalon.

« J'ai pu obtenir l'adresse d'un rendez-vous, demain à Johannesburg. Volkov doit effectuer une livraison, je ne sais pas de quoi.

- Je dois l'intercepter avant.

- Apparemment, il privilégie la discrétion : il vient d'arriver à Berlin par bus et un de ses alias a réservé une place sur un vol commercial pour l'Afrique du Sud qui part de Tegel ce soir. Dans tous les cas, mieux vaudrait qu'une équipe vous accompagne…

- Pas besoin, rétorqua Sydney, s'attirant un regard perplexe. Mais il me faudra des vêtements… et des lunettes de soleil. »

**Berlin, Allemagne. 18:00.**

Gordei Volkov arriva à l'aéroport de Tegel d'où partait son avion pour Johannesburg. Sydney attendait dans le hall, vêtue d'une robe rouge décolletée lui arrivant au-dessus du genou et affublée d'une perruque auburn à la frange épaisse dissimulant ses traits. Elle s'était également maquillée de façon à éviter qu'il puisse la reconnaître : un épais trait d'eye-liner, du fard à paupières foncé et des pommettes rehaussées.

Elle l'observa de haut en bas à travers ses lunettes de soleil un peu spéciales, qui lui permirent de repérer la puce électronique, cachée dans l'un des boutons de manchette de la veste du tueur.

Sydney rejoignit le portique de sécurité, son téléphone portable à l'oreille, et le bouscula comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu.

« Oh, je suis confuse ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un accent français marqué.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit aimablement Volkov, les yeux braqués sur son décolleté. Je vous en prie, continua-t-il en lui faisant signe de passer devant lui.

- Merci beaucoup, » sourit la jeune femme en retirant ses escarpins avant de les déposer avec son sac à main et son portable dans un bac qu'elle déposa sur le tapis roulant.

Puis elle passa le détecteur de métaux, trébucha en renfilant ses chaussures. Pendant ce temps, le portique bipait au passage de Volkov et les effets personnels de ce dernier arrivaient dans leur bac derrière celui de Sydney. Cette dernière s'arrangea pour subtiliser le bouton de manchette, et s'éloigna rapidement tandis que l'agent de sécurité demandait au Russe de vérifier qu'il s'était délesté de tous ses objets métalliques – d'ici quelques minutes, il découvrirait, surpris, une pièce de monnaie dans sa poche de pantalon…

**Los Angeles, bureaux de la CIA. Une douzaine d'heures plus tard, 18:001.**

Sydney traversa l'open-space d'un pas décidé, se dirigeant directement vers le bureau de Dixon où, elle le savait, elle trouverait Robert Lindsay. Elle croisa le regard de Weiss et Will, qui semblaient se demander dans quelle galère elle allait encore se fourrer.

Ouvrant la porte du bureau sans frapper, elle trouva son ancien coéquipier et le directeur du NSC en grande discussion.

« Sydney, souffla Dixon à son apparition.

La jeune femme exhiba aussitôt la puce électronique qu'elle tenait avec une pince, sortant de l'autre main un briquet.

- J'ai le logiciel, annonça-t-elle. Si vous voulez le récupérer, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Lindsay, vous ferez libérer mon père immédiatement.

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'insurgea le bureaucrate. Je ne vais pas négocier avec une fugitive ! Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir débarquer ici et me faire du chantage ?

- Eh bien, pour tout vous dire… oui, répliqua-t-elle en allumant le briquet et en le plaçant sous la puce.

- Que croyez-vous être en train de faire ?

- Je veux un document écrit ordonnant la libération de Jack Bristow dès aujourd'hui et son exonération totale.

- Monsieur Dixon, raisonnez-la, demanda Lindsay au directeur de la division, qui observait les bras croisés et semblait retenir un sourire.

- C'est à vous que je parle, monsieur Lindsay, l'interrompit Sydney. Je veux cette carte « sortie de prison » pour mon père, tout de suite, ou cette puce partira en fumée.

- C'est absolument ridicule, protesta le directeur du NSC.

- Monsieur Dixon, pourriez-vous prêter un stylo à monsieur Lindsay ?

- J'ai un stylo, coupa ce dernier, mais il n'y a aucune chance que je l'utilise.

- Très bien, comme vous voulez. Cinq… quatre…

- C'est scandaleux !

- Trois…

- Monsieur Lindsay, elle va détruire ce logiciel, avertit Dixon.

- Deux… un… continua Sydney en approchant lentement le briquet de la puce, faisant grimacer Lindsay.

- D'accord, d'accord ! céda finalement ce dernier en fusillant la jeune femme du regard. Merci, ronchonna-t-il à l'intention de Marcus, qui lui tendait un carnet, avant de commencer à écrire.

- B-R-I-S-T-O-W, épela Sydney, incapable de contenir son sentiment de triomphe.

- Je sais comment votre nom s'écrit, bougonna Lindsay, les mâchoires serrées.

- Ah, et tant que vous y êtes, reprit la jeune femme comme si elle se souvenait tout à coup d'un détail sans importance, ajoutez un accord pour Elisha Clode.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux directeurs.

- Liberté surveillée sous conditions, continua-t-elle sans laisser percer les questions qu'elle se posait sur son propre discernement. Je vous laisse décider des détails. »

**Une heure plus tard.**

Les yeux fixés sur les portes de l'ascenseur, Sydney se redressa lorsqu'elles coulissèrent pour la énième fois.

Cette fois était la bonne : les portes s'ouvrirent sur Jack Bristow, à nouveau rasé de près et vêtu de son sempiternel costume. Sydney se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, reposant sa joue sur l'épaule de son père qui lui rendit son étreinte.

« Merci, souffla-t-il à son oreille en caressant ses cheveux.

Puis il se tourna vers l'ascenseur, qui venait à nouveau d'ouvrir ses portes. C'était Elisha Clode, en tenue civile mais menottée et entourée de deux gardes, les traits encore tirés. Elle approcha lentement sous le regard de tout le personnel de l'open-space, semblant ne pas savoir quel comportement adopter.

- Retirez-lui les menottes, exigea Jack avant d'insister, devant l'hésitation des gardes : si elle n'a pas essayé de s'évader pendant le transfert, pourquoi diable tenterait-elle de le faire ici2 ?

L'un des gardes sortit une clé et déverrouilla les menottes. Jack s'avança alors vers Clode et la prit dans ses bras. Sydney, embarrassée, croisa les siens, regardant incrédule une terroriste internationale lovée contre le stoïque agent Bristow. Comment avaient-ils pu nouer une telle relation en moins de deux ans, alors qu'il lui en avait fallu presque trente, à elle qu'il avait tout de même plus ou moins élevée ? Aussi inavouable que ce soit, la jeune femme ressentit une pincée de jalousie.

- Agent Bristow, j'ai deux mots à vous dire, héla Dixon depuis son bureau – Lindsay était parti sans demander son reste après avoir signé les accords. Sydney, tu lui expliqueras les détails ? requit-il en désignant Clode avant de refermer la porte de son bureau sur Jack.

- Le NSC et la CIA te placent en liberté surveillée, exposa Sydney en évitant le regard de son interlocutrice. Allons voir Marshall, il est en train de te préparer un dispositif de traçage. Je suis personnellement responsable de toi, ce qui veut dire que tu vivras avec moi et ne pourras pas sortir d'un certain périmètre, qu'en mission on ne se séparera pas, et que tu ne pourras pas quitter le bâtiment de la CIA seule.

- Tout plutôt que cette cellule frigorifique, murmura Clode alors qu'elles arrivaient devant l'antre de Marshall.

- Oh, euh, salut, bégaya le génie des gadgets en levant les yeux de son travail. Je, euh, je suis Marshall Flinkman, je travaille comme technicien ici…

- Oh, Marshall, je sais qui vous êtes, sourit Sydney en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Mon Dieu, Sydney, c'est tellement bon de vous revoir, je ne trouve… pas les mots ! Bonjour, mademoiselle Clode, euh, je crois que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion, enfin, de vous, remercier pour m'avoir, eh bien, euh, sauvé la vie.

- Comme vous y allez ! éluda la mercenaire. Vous et Tippin avez pour ainsi dire tout fait.

- Enfin, bon, euh, sans vous mon bébé aurait pu naître orphelin, alors… même si, euh, vous me faites toujours… peur, je crois que je vais quand même, euh, vous faire un câlin, annonça Marshall en s'exécutant sur le champ.

Sydney et Elisha se figèrent toutes les deux, pour des raisons différentes.

- Un bébé ? s'étonna l'aînée, choisissant de remettre à plus tard les autres questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

- Oui, euh, Carrie est enceinte de plus de trois mois, répondit le technicien.

- Carrie Bowman ? Vous vous êtes mariés ?

- Euh, non, pas encore, on n'a pas fixé de date… Enfin, disons qu'on en parle… Carrie a des, euh, problèmes avec l'idée du mariage.

- Alors, reprit Clode, dissimulant sa fatigue évidente derrière un ton enjoué, aurai-je droit à un piercing explosif ou à une capsule de poison cette fois ?

- Rien d'aussi extraordinaire, j'en ai peur. En si peu de temps et étant donné les exigences de monsieur Lindsay, voici ce que j'ai pu réaliser, dit Marshall en leur montrant un bracelet fin. Il contient un traceur GPS de la prochaine génération et l'alliage dont il est fait le rend… pour ainsi dire indestructible, donc pas moyen de vous en défaire à moins que, euh, vous ne soyez prête à… sectionner votre poignet, ce que je, hum, ne recommande pas. Vous… permettez ?

Elisha sourit et, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, lui tendit son poignet, sur lequel il verrouilla le bracelet. Observant le visage de la mercenaire, Sydney s'étonna de la détermination sereine qui s'y était peinte.

Bien qu'elle ait tenté de ne pas le voir, quelque chose en Clode avait changé. Elle semblait auréolée d'une force tranquille plus posée, plus à fleur de peau aussi – par moments même fragile. Et l'attitude de Marshall… Marshall, qui savait si bien cerner les gens… et qui semblait conquis par la nouvelle Clode…

Cette dernière se tortilla légèrement sur ses pieds avant de souffler au génie des gadgets, tout en faisant un petit signe du menton vers l'open-space :

- Allez chercher Tippin.

Marshall se figea, puis s'exécuta le plus calmement possible. Sydney se retourna et vit la raison de leur désarroi : Michael Vaughn, discutant avec Eric au milieu de l'open-space. Elle se serait sans doute demandé pourquoi Clode se préoccupait tant de sa réaction, si son esprit n'avait pas déjà été au bord de la surcharge devant cet homme qui, il y avait quelques jours encore, ou peut-être quelques années, représentait tout son univers.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas dû aller lui parler – le voir était déjà difficile à gérer. Elle aurait dû attendre d'avoir assimilé tous les changements qui lui tombaient dessus, pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter… ou de s'effondrer. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle il était là et elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire.

Sous l'étrange regard préoccupé d'Elisha Clode, Sydney s'avança vers Vaughn. Weiss fit quelques pas sur le côté pour ne pas les déranger Michael lui adressa un sourire nerveux.

- J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé, dit-il. Je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

Sydney aurait voulu lui hurler dessus, lui envoyer à la figure l'hypocrisie de sa démarche, et sa ridicule quête de pardon, et son manque de foi flagrant en leur amour. Lui répondre honnêtement, lui dire comment elle allait : très mal.

Mais elle vit Will arriver au pas de course, suivi de Marshall. Puisant de la force dans le regard de son meilleur ami, elle comprit que cela n'aurait pas été juste, ni envers Vaughn, ni envers elle-même. Les choses avaient changé et tant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus, elle n'aurait aucun droit de juger qui que ce soit.

- Eh bien, je… j'essaie de m'adapter, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé, souffla Vaughn, la voix rauque et les yeux humides. J'ai… jeté tes cendres dans l'océan… Pour moi, tu étais morte.

- Je sais, » répondit Sydney même si non, elle ne savait pas, pas vraiment, même si au fond elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

C'est ce moment que Will choisit pour approcher, et Sydney lui en fut reconnaissante : elle n'aurait pas pu tenir bien plus longtemps. Elle détourna le regard, et Vaughn s'éloigna en compagnie de Weiss. Sydney ne put s'empêcher de remarquer du coin de l'œil le regard échangé par Will et Clode, d'un côté, et par Vaughn et une femme blonde, de l'autre. C'était donc elle – sa femme.

Mais… attendez une minute, on rembobine… Elisha Clode n'avait-elle pas enlevé et fait torturer Will ? N'était-elle pas complice du double de Fran qui l'avait laissé pour mort après l'avoir poignardé ? Ne lui en voulait-il pas à mort ?... Combien de personnes au juste avait-elle réussi à convaincre qu'elle avait changé ?

Et pourquoi avait-elle l'air tout aussi inquiète pour elle que Will et Marshall ?

**Los Angeles, à quelques rues de la plage. 24 mai 2005, 8:00.**

_« Tu veux des pancakes ? » demande une petite fille aux vêtements et cheveux couverts de neige.  
« Ma meilleure amie est morte aussi ! »  
Un miaulement.  
« Sydney, attention ! »_

Sydney se réveilla au son d'une chanson inconnue sur son radio réveil. Inconnue et pourtant déjà entendue, elle le sentait. Elle mit un moment à réaliser où elle était – sa nouvelle maison – et surtout, quand – en 2005.

Elle fixa le plafond pendant quelques minutes, le temps de se remettre les idées en place et de tenter de connecter les pièces du puzzle de ses rêves – cela restait frustrant, elle n'en comprenait pas grand-chose, mais voulait croire que cela finirait par prendre son sens. Puis elle se leva. Eric et Will devaient venir l'aider à emménager aujourd'hui. _Les_ aider.

L'eau coulait dans la salle de bains – Clode devait être sous la douche. Sydney s'habilla, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo, presque vide, pour se verser du jus d'orange dans un verre en plastique.

On sonna à la porte elle alla ouvrir.

« Salut, voisine ! s'exclama Weiss. Alors, que penses-tu de ton nouveau chez toi ?

- Pas mal du tout, répondit Sydney. Il me faudra sans doute un moment pour m'adapter, mais ce sera plus facile une fois meublé, sourit-elle en balayant du regard le salon, qui ne contenait qu'un grand canapé – quand aux placards de la cuisine aménagée, ils étaient encore vides, et chaque chambre ne comportait pour l'instant rien de plus qu'un lit.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là, répondit-il en ramassant deux cartons empilés qu'il avait posés par terre. Le reste est dans mon pick-up.

Tandis que Sydney refermait la porte derrière lui, Clode arriva de la salle de bains, une serviette de bains entre ses épaules et ses longs cheveux trempés.

- Je me demandais si j'allais devoir appeler le SWAT pour te faire sortir de là, railla Sydney. Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer qu'il reste un peu d'eau chaude ?

- Je t'en ai laissé, rétorqua sa colocataire. Je sais à quel point ton humeur peut être exécrable après une douche froide3.

Sydney se renfrogna un peu, n'arrivant pas à accepter que Clode sache tant d'elle sans qu'elle s'en souvienne. Rien que d'imaginer avoir vécu avec elle… C'était ridicule !

_« Tu veux des pancakes ? »_

Un miaulement. Sydney crut un instant que c'était encore un de ses flashes, mais elle l'entendit à nouveau, et Eric et Elisha réagirent eux aussi.

- J'allais oublier, souffla Weiss en ouvrant le carton du dessus. Mon contact à Rome m'a envoyé certaines des affaires de votre appartement là-bas, ainsi que cette jeune demoiselle, dit-il en en sortant un sac en partie composé d'un filet très fin.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, un chat en sortit comme un diable de sa boîte, et se précipita vers Sydney pour se caresser contre ses jambes.

- Mayflower ! s'écria Elisha, ravie, avant d'ajouter devant l'air interdit de son aînée : tu ne te souviens peut-être pas d'elle, mais elle, se souvient très bien de toi !

Puis la petite chatte s'approcha de Clode en miaulant à corps perdu.

- Eh bien, ils ne t'ont rien donné à manger ou quoi ? s'insurgea la mercenaire en ouvrant un placard de la cuisine d'où elle sortit du thon en boîte et une assiette en carton. Quoi ? ajouta-t-elle lorsque les agents de la CIA échangèrent un regard ébahi. Vous n'avez jamais vu une sociopathe nourrir un chat ?

A cet instant, on sonna à nouveau à la porte c'était Will, que Sydney fit entrer.

- J'amène de la bière, annonça-t-il.

- Je vais la mettre au frigo, proposa Clode. Je vous aiderais bien à tout installer, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Barnett à la division. Suivi psychologique obligatoire. J'espère être de retour à temps pour vous aider à finir.

- Tu y vas seule ? s'inquiéta Sydney, hésitant à laisser la jeune femme quitter son champ de vision.

- Pas tout à fait, répliqua Elisha en montrant le traceur à son poignet. Je pensais prendre le bus. Il faudra juste passer me chercher après, puisque comme tu le sais je n'ai pas le droit de quitter le bâtiment de la CIA sans chaperon.

- Bon, » accepta-t-elle à contrecœur.

**Bureaux de la CIA, cabinet du Dr Judy Barnett.**

« Vous savez que vous pouvez me parler en toute confiance, n'est-ce pas ? énonça la psychologue d'un ton égal après qu'Elisha se soit plongée dans un silence prolongé.

- Je sais que vous êtes liée par le secret professionnel. Mais vous travaillez pour la CIA et je suppose que vous êtes tenue de leur communiquer toute information que vous estimez relever de la sécurité nationale. Cela dit…

La jeune femme inspira en décroisant ses jambes et en se redressant légèrement sur le canapé avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- … ce n'est pas vraiment le problème, souffla-t-elle. Je suis tellement habituée à m'adapter à ce que l'on veut m'entendre dire, et parler de mes émotions est encore si nouveau pour moi… Et je crois que je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.

- Vous pourriez me parler de cet accord que vous avez passé. Comment le vivez-vous ?

- Rien ne peut être pire que cette cellule au sous-sol, répondit Elisha en avalant sa salive et en baissant les yeux. Je suis très reconnaissante envers Sydney de m'en avoir sortie, d'autant plus qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance…

- Ce doit être difficile à accepter. De ce que j'ai compris, votre relation avait beaucoup évolué pendant la période dont elle ne garde aucun souvenir.

- Oui. Et c'est difficile de… vivre avec elle, à nouveau, et de gérer sa défiance, à nouveau. Cela a pris du temps, la dernière fois, et cela a été très… éprouvant. Et nous voilà revenues à la case départ, ou plutôt pire, car je vois bien qu'elle se méfie plus encore, qu'elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'on était… amies, à Rome. Dans ces conditions, c'est un sacré risque qu'elle prend. Je pourrais m'évader n'importe quand…

- Mais en avez-vous envie ? interrogea Barnett.

- Je ne sais pas. J'aime ma liberté. Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est, la liberté, au fond ? Serais-je plus libre poursuivie par diverses agences de renseignement, ou ici, certes liée par ce petit joujou, mais avec un domicile fixe et sans avoir besoin de garder une valise prête sous mon lit… ? Je crois… que ma place est à Los Angeles pour l'instant.

- À cause de votre famille ? s'enquit la psy.

- En partie. Et je crois… je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être naïf ou présomptueux, mais j'aimerais… essayer de racheter certains de mes torts.

- En aidant la CIA ?

- C'est un début, soupira Elisha. Dans tous les cas, maintenant… c'est moi qui choisis mon destin. »

_*_ _Générique de fin *  
_

* * *

1 Décalage horaire !

2 Référence à une remarque d'Elisha dans l'épisode 2 d'Halcyon (Joyeux Noël !) lorsqu'on veut lui mettre les menottes : « Si je n'ai pas essayé de m'échapper en Inde, pourquoi diable voudrais-je le faire au milieu d'une base Air Force californienne ? »

3 Episode 10 : Œuvre de maître – où Sydney et Elisha découvrent les joies de la vie en coloc.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de cet épisode mais aussi de l'ensemble de la saison. Des suggestions pour la saison 2?

Visitez **halcyon. E-monsite. com** pour plus d'interactivité, une meilleure mise en page et les dossiers top-secrets de la CIA sur les différents personnages!


	22. Episode 2x01: Nouveau départ

Hello, hello, me revoici avec le premier épisode de la saison 2. Celui-ci reprend les évènements de l'épisode 2 de la saison 3 d'Alias (Succession), remixés à ma sauce. Dans la suite de la saison, vous pouvez vous attendre à quelques épisodes de ce genre, avec des passages plus ou moins proches de l'original, des clins d'œil, etc, mais aussi à un bon nombre d'intrigues totalement nouvelles. J'essaierai d'équilibrer tout ça au mieux, n'hésitez pas à m'aiguiller en cours de route.

Ce n'était pas mon intention au départ, mais cet épisode est à suivre et son intrigue sera conclue dans l'épisode 2.2.

Pour l'instant je n'ai pas de plan précis de la saison 2, même si je sais presque exactement où je veux arriver et ai quelques idées de comment y arriver. Je vous promets (et pas à la légère) une résolution globale qui ne laissera de questions sans réponse que celles que j'aurai éventuellement oubliées, et celles auxquelles vous devrez répondre tous seuls comme des grands (je ne me permettrai pas de vous imposer une vérité absolue concernant Rambaldi, notamment), résolution que j'espère satisfaisante même si ce sera à chacun de vous de juger.

* * *

Episode 2.01 : Nouveau départ

N'est-il pas agréable de se dire que demain est un jour nouveau, encore dénué d'erreurs ?  
(L.M. Montgomery)

_**Résumé des évènements évoqués dans la saison précédente :**_

_**Une partie de ces évènements a lieu dans la série Alias, qui ne m'appartient pas et le reste, dans ma fanfiction Programme Halcyon qui emprunte personnages et intrigues à Alias.**_

_Dans les années 1970, Irina Derevko est infiltrée par le KGB aux Etats-Unis sous le prénom de Laura. Elle accomplit sa mission : séduire et épouser Jack Bristow, agent de la CIA. Ils ont une fille, Sydney, en 1975._

_Jack est chargé de développer le Projet Noël, programme d'entraînement et de conditionnement pour enfants, qui a pour but de repérer des enfants doués et de les préparer à travailler dans les services de renseignement._

_Un soir de 1981, alors que Jack et Laura revenaient du cinéma en voiture, suivis par un agent du FBI qui soupçonnait son appartenance au KGB, ils ont un accident. Leur voiture quitte la route et atterrit dans le fleuve, et on ne retrouve pas le corps de Laura/Irina._

_La CIA découvre qu'elle travaillait pour les Russes et soupçonne un moment Jack de complicité, mais ce n'est que vingt ans plus tard que lui et Sydney découvriront qu'Irina a survécu : l'accident était une mise en scène destinée à l'exfiltrer._

_Une fois de retour en Russie, Irina développe sous les ordres de son supérieur Alexander Khasinau le Programme Halcyon, équivalent du Projet Noël plus poussé : les enfants, tous occidentaux pour qu'ils s'intègrent plus facilement chez l'ennemi, sont reclus dans une base secrète à Minsk, en Biélorussie, pendant les années que durent leur entraînement intensif. _

_Jack Bristow découvre en 2003 que Laura/Irina était enceinte le soir de son accident de voiture : quelques mois après son exfiltration, elle donne naissance à une fille, que le KGB l'oblige à abandonner dans un orphelinat irlandais. _

_Cet enfant, Elisha Clode, qui ne connaît pas ses origines, sera recrutée par Halcyon huit ans plus tard et y côtoiera Julian Sark, lui aussi élevé dans un orphelinat en Irlande, et Allison Georgia Doren, enfant américaine officiellement morte dans un accident de bus._

_Le Programme est officiellement arrêté suite à la « nouvelle détente » lancée par Gorbatchev, mais continue, financé par des investisseurs privés. Les derniers enfants en sortent en 2002 et deviennent mercenaires. Clode, Sark et Doren se mettent au service d'Irina, qui opère à l'époque sous le nom du Monsieur. _

_Pendant ce temps, à Los Angeles, Sydney a grandi avec un père absent qui travaillait officiellement dans l'aéronautique. Ce dernier, fou de douleur après la trahison de son épouse, l'a soumise au Projet Noël pour qu'elle puisse difficilement être conditionnée ou abusée._

_Ignorant tout cela, elle est recrutée par le SD-6, qui se présente comme une cellule secrète de la CIA, alors qu'elle étudie à l'université pour devenir professeur comme Laura. Sept ans plus tard, alors qu'elle vient de se fiancer à un médecin nommé Danny, Sydney lui révèle la vérité bien que ce soit strictement interdit… et le retrouve ensuite mort, poignardé, dans sa baignoire._

_C'est à cette occasion qu'elle apprend que le SD-6 ne fait _pas_ partie de la CIA : Arvin Sloane, qui le dirige, est en fait un membre de l'Alliance des Douze, coalition internationale d'anciens membres des services de renseignement qui a pour but de faire du profit dans toutes sortes de domaines, surtout illégaux._

_Sydney devient donc agent double pour la CIA, infiltrée au SD-6, et découvre que c'est également le chemin qu'avait suivi son père bien des années auparavant. Un an et demi plus tard, à la destruction du SD-6, elle continue à travailler pour la CIA qui, à l'époque, détient Irina Derevko – mais celle-ci parvient finalement à s'échapper et il s'avère que sa capture faisait partie d'un plan depuis le début. Peu de temps après, Irina trahit Clode et Sark pour permettre à Sydney d'arrêter Arvin Sloane. Sark s'enfuit, mais Elisha est capturée par la CIA._

_Le meilleur ami de Sydney, Will Tippin, qui a toujours eu un faible pour elle, était journaliste. Lorsque Danny est assassiné, officiellement par des rôdeurs que la police n'arrive pas à identifier, il décide de mener l'enquête. Cela le rend dangereux pour le SD-6 et utile pour Khasinau, qui le fait enlever et torturer par Sark et Clode pour savoir ce qu'il a découvert. Sydney et Jack le sauvent, mais il doit compromettre sa crédibilité de journaliste pour ne plus représenter aucun danger pour le SD-6 et éviter qu'ils ne le tuent._

_Sloane a fait remplacer la colocataire de Sydney, Fran Calfo, par un double parfait obtenu grâce au Projet Helix : Allison Doren. Celle-ci commence à sortir avec Will, qui est devenu analyste à la CIA. Allison fait accuser Will d'être le double lorsque la CIA commence à soupçonner quelque chose, mais Sydney prouve son innocence et il est relâché. _

_Lorsque Will découvre ensuite que Fran/Allison est le double, celle-ci le poignarde et le laisse pour mort. Mais il a eu le temps de laisser un message expliquant tout sur le portable de Sydney. Cette dernière l'écoute en présence de Fran/Allison, qui finit par comprendre qu'elle sait. Elles se battent, Sydney tue Allison de trois balles puis s'évanouit._

_Pendant qu'elle est sans connaissance, le Covenant, une nouvelle organisation terroriste en plein développement, l'enlève et met le feu à son appartement, y plaçant un cadavre calciné avec l'ADN de Sydney dans les dents. La CIA la considère comme morte, même si Jack n'en est pas persuadé._

_Sloane, arrêté par la CIA, affirme que la machine de Rambaldi qu'il venait de réunir, Il Dire, a délivré son message et que celui-ci tenait en un seul mot : Paix. En échange d'une amnistie, il remet à la CIA tous ses objets de Rambaldi, puis libre à nouveau, il fonde Omnifam, association humanitaire luttant contre la faim dans le monde et finançant la recherche médicale._

_Elisha est détenue depuis plusieurs mois au niveau souterrain de la CIA à Los Angeles lorsque Jack découvre leur lien de famille. Tous deux décident que cela ne change rien et qu'il vaut mieux que personne ne l'apprenne._

_Pourtant, Jack intervient en faveur de l'utilisation de Clode sur le terrain dans le but de rechercher Sydney. La mercenaire est contactée par Sark, qui a été embauché par Irina pour la faire évader. Jack s'en aperçoit mais laisse Elisha partir, lui disant qu'il veut qu'elle ait le choix au moins une fois dans sa vie. _

_En retour, Clode continue à rechercher Sydney, aidée par Sark avec qui elle s'engage dans une relation amoureuse. Elle suit la piste du Covenant et est engagée par MacKenas Cole en tant que partenaire, et surveillante, d'une certaine Julia Thorne… alias Sydney, reconditionnée. Ou en tout cas, qui a fait croire que le conditionnement avait réussi et contacté Kendall dès que possible. Ce dernier l'a convaincue de travailler sous couverture pour le Projet Blackhole._

_Elisha organise un rendez-vous avec Irina et Jack qui révèlent la vérité à leur fille aînée, et la cadette décide de rester infiltrée avec elle pour la couvrir. Les deux jeunes femmes cohabitent dans un appartement à Rome et partent en mission ensemble pour le Covenant, tout en communiquant des informations au Projet Blackhole via Kendall pour Sydney, et à Jack via Sark pour Elisha._

_Lors d'une mission à Hong Kong, Elisha et Jack sont séparés de Sydney. Ils sont tous deux arrêtés par la CIA et le NSC et placés en détention, tandis que Sydney perd connaissance dans des circonstances inconnues, et se réveille sans souvenir des deux années précédentes._

_Elle redécouvre bien des changements dans son ancienne vie, dont sa nouvelle petite sœur ! Elle ment à la CIA pour être envoyée en mission, s'enfuit et récupère une puce électronique contenant un logiciel secret défense qu'elle utilise comme moyen de pression pour faire relâcher son père… et Elisha Clode, en liberté surveillée, malgré ses réserves. Les deux jeunes femmes emménagent ensemble, Elisha porte un bracelet traceur, doit consulter la psy de la CIA et n'a pas le droit de sortir du bâtiment de la CIA sans être accompagnée._

_* Générique *_

* * *

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles, cabinet du Dr Barnett. 13 juin 2005.**

« Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que vous êtes de retour à Los Angeles, commença la psychologue… Comment se passe ce nouveau départ ?

Elisha Clode, assise en tailleur sur le canapé, leva le bras et posa son coude sur le dossier pour appuyer son crâne dans le creux de sa main, prenant le temps de réfléchir en silence. C'était sa quatrième séance avec le docteur Barnett, et elle commençait à prendre ses marques. La deuxième avait été presque intégralement silencieuse, et la troisième ponctuée de sanglots irrépressibles non seulement la psy ne s'en était-elle pas offensée, mais elle semblait considérer que cela faisait partie du processus.

- Honnêtement, je ne crois pas que cela aurait pu mieux se passer, répondit finalement la jeune femme. Les nouveaux départs, c'est un peu surfait de toute façon : ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais effacer ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'étais. Et même si j'étais capable de l'oublier ne serait-ce que pour un instant, j'en connais qui s'empresseraient de me le rappeler.

- Oui, je suppose que vos nouveaux collègues ne sont pas très indulgents…

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, sourit Elisha. Je les comprends, bien sûr. Le plus drôle, c'est que… ceux qui m'ont connue personnellement ne sont pas forcément les plus durs.

- Vous me disiez l'autre jour que vous appréhendiez vos rencontres avec Will ?

Clode replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, geste inconscient qui lui rappelait bien trop Irina. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

- Oui… Il me rappelle un peu trop le mal que j'ai fait. Pourtant, il fait tout pour me faciliter les choses…

_Quelques jours plus tôt, Elisha était en retard pour un briefing. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'ascenseur, ses portes se refermaient, et elle se précipita pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. Essoufflée, elle s'adossa à la paroi métallique et leva les yeux sur… Will Tippin, seul autre occupant de la cabine. Elle lui rendit son « bonjour » avant de laisser son regard se perdre sur un point invisible le plus loin possible de lui, et de s'enfoncer dans un silence inconfortable._

_Semblant hésiter puis n'y plus tenir, l'analyste appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. La seule pensée atteignant le cerveau de Clode était qu'elle allait arriver en retard et attirer l'attention, et le courroux de Dixon, sur elle. _

_« On travaille ensemble, commença Tippin. Et Sydney est mon amie. Donc je crois qu'il va falloir apprendre à coexister pacifiquement. En ce qui me concerne, je considère que vous en avez bien assez fait pour prouver que vos intentions sont bonnes. Cela ne fait pas pour autant de moi votre plus grand fan, et au premier signe que vous pourriez nous trahir ou blesser Sydney, je vous tire dessus. Mais en attendant, je suis prêt à vous accorder le bénéfice du doute._

_- C'est… plus que je n'aurais pu espérer, parvint à prononcer Ely, le souffle coupé. Et venant de vous… ça compte vraiment._

_Fort heureusement, Will était occupé à appuyer à nouveau sur le bouton d'arrêt lorsqu'elle essuya dans sa manche les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Et elle avait à peu près repris contenance au moment d'entrer dans la salle de briefing, dont l'analyste lui tint la porte._

- Je dois avouer qu'à ce moment, je vous ai maudite, souffla la jeune femme, s'extirpant de ses pensées. Vous et votre foutue thérapie qui fait tout remonter à la surface, toutes ces émotions à fleur de peau.

- Cela a dû être difficile pour lui de faire ce premier pas vers vous…

- Oui, il a bien plus de force que moi. C'est heureux, vu tout le temps qu'il passe chez nous. Et c'est bien pour Sydney, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ferait sans lui et Weiss. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle.

- Pour vous non plus, rappela Judy Barnett – c'était un point qui était ressorti des précédentes séances, l'impression qu'avait Elisha de ne pas avoir le droit de se sentir aussi mal que sa sœur, que Will, que Dixon.

Nouveau silence contemplatif. Elisha laissa son regard dériver autour de la pièce, glissant sur le diplôme encadré dans un coin, sur le papier peint ocre détonnant avec la décoration froidement impersonnelle du reste du bâtiment, sur les bibelots africains ornant les étagères.

- Et les autres ? interrogea finalement la psychologue.

- Eh bien… Marshall est, disons, toujours un peu sur les nerfs en ma présence, mais je crois qu'en dépit de tout bon sens, il m'aime bien. Weiss, eh bien, sans être franchement hostile, il ne me fait absolument aucune confiance, ce qui complique un peu les choses sur le terrain. Quant à Dixon, là… c'est autre chose.

_Flash sur le regard furibond de Dixon lorsqu'elle s'était glissée le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à son siège dans la salle de briefing déjà pleine._

Sa voix se brisa elle contrôla sa respiration pour empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Elle aurait voulu rester sur ce sous-entendu, mais savait que mettre des mots sur ses émotions faisait partie du contrat, si elle espérait autre chose de cette thérapie que le maintien de sa liberté conditionnelle.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué sa femme. Diane, se força-t-elle à préciser malgré la voix d'Halcyon, qui lui soufflait de dépersonnaliser les « cibles ». Mais j'aurais tout aussi bien pu. Et il le sait. Si j'avais été infiltrée à la place d'Ally… si Sloane m'avait donné ce même ordre… je l'aurais fait. J'aurais placé une bombe sous sa voiture, j'aurais attendu de loin qu'elle monte à bord, et j'aurais appuyé sur le détonateur de façon à ce que son mari la voie exploser. Même si cela n'avait aucun sens, même si c'était une stupide vengeance personnelle. Alors comment est-il censé croire que je ne suis plus cette personne, que celle que je suis aujourd'hui n'aurait _pas_ obéi ? »

**Maison de Sydney, Los Angeles. 14 juin 2005. **

« Meyaou ! Miaow ! héla la boule de poils beige avec insistance, avant de sauter sur le lit et de labourer le ventre de Sydney.

- Laisse-moi dormir, marmonna cette dernière en la repoussant.

Peine perdue, car aussitôt par terre le félin bondit à nouveau, cette fois près du visage de l'espionne, qu'elle entreprit de léchouiller.

- Miaaa, meyaou ! s'impatientait la petite chatte – mais comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? se demanda Sydney sous les brumes du sommeil.

- May ? Mayhem ! sembla lui répondre de loin la voix d'Elisha Clode, ce qui acheva de réveiller l'espionne, qui se demandait ce que le numéro trois des personnes les plus recherchées par la CIA pouvait bien faire chez elle.

Ah, oui. C'était sa nouvelle colocataire. Quelle tête de linotte elle faisait.

- Mia ? Meyaouuu ! s'anima May, s'élançant pleine d'espoir vers la cuisine tandis que Clode claquait la porte d'entrée, qu'elle semblait purement et simplement incapable de fermer normalement.

- Mais oui ma Mayflower, je suis là. Tu as faim ? Tu ne pouvais pas demander à Sydney ?

- Ah, c'est donc ça qu'elle voulait, comprit Sydney, émergeant de sa chambre en se frottant les yeux.

- J'ai rangé la pâtée pour chat dans le placard de gauche, annonça la mercenaire en en sortant une boîte. Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé sa gamelle dans les cartons, mais en attendant on peut lui donner dans une assiette.

- Meya, roucoulait la minette en s'enroulant autour des jambes de Sydney.

- C'est elle qui a la pâtée, lui signala cette dernière en montrant Elisha du doigt.

- Elle sait bien que je vais lui en donner, elle veut juste des caresses, s'exclama la jeune femme.

Sydney jeta un regard circonspect à l'animal. Elle avait gardé ses distances malgré ses tentatives d'approches, comme si accepter une forme d'intimité avec May revenait à accepter tout le reste, cette cohabitation passée dont elle ne gardait aucun souvenir et la familiarité de Clode à son égard, que celle-ci semblait faire de son mieux pour museler mais qui transparaissait malgré tout de temps à autre.

La petite chatte avait arrêté de miauler et de se frotter contre elle, la regardant simplement de ses grands yeux verts, les oreilles dressées et la queue en point d'interrogation.

Alors Sydney s'accroupit et, hésitante, approcha doucement sa main du poitrail blanc de May avant de lui gratouiller le menton, récompensée par un ronronnement satisfait.

**Salle de briefing. 14 juin 2005.**

« Le Covenant a revendiqué l'enlèvement deux de nos agents sous couverture à Berlin, Klein et Rotter, annonça Dixon. Ils nous ont communiqué des coordonnées pour récupérer un paquet contenant leurs exigences, et nous avons envoyé l'agent Weiss sur place, dans un cinéma de Munich.

- Le paquet, continua Weiss – qui n'avait pas l'air dans un bon jour – contenait… une tête humaine. Celle de l'agent Klein. On lui avait enfoncé un morceau de papier dans la bouche, avec les exigences du Covenant en russe.

- La mort de l'agent Klein est tragique, et je sais que certains d'entre vous le connaissaient et l'appréciaient, mais nous devons rester concentrés sur notre objectif : récupérer Rotter, sain et sauf, expliqua le directeur. Le Covenant se dit prêt à le relâcher, en échange de Choi Suk, expliqua le directeur. Monsieur Lindsay travaillera avec nous sur cette affaire.

- Je suis ici pour vous annoncer que le NSC a décidé d'effectuer l'échange, fit Lindsay.

- Attendez une minute, interrompit Sydney… vous leur faites confiance ?

Elisha soupira, n'en pensant pas moins, d'autant qu'il avait déjà été difficile de capturer Choi, et que son bras droit blessé par balle prédisait depuis lors le moindre changement de météo, comme un baromètre intégré. Mais elle ne tenait pas spécialement à se faire remarquer.

- De ce que nous savons, monsieur Choi nous a fourni toutes les informations qu'il avait en sa possession. Il n'a donc plus de valeur qu'en tant que monnaie d'échange.

- Sait-on pourquoi le Covenant prend tant de risques pour ce cher Suk ? interrogea Clode de son ton le plus neutre.

- Nous pensons qu'ils veulent le tuer, répliqua le directeur du NSC sans broncher. Selon les informations fournies par monsieur Sloane – et à ce nom, Elisha sentit Jack et Sydney se tendre à l'unisson avec elle, et l'atmosphère refroidir de dix degrés – monsieur Choi serait responsable de la mort d'un membre important du Covenant. Ce serait donc une simple histoire de vengeance.

Elisha fit la moue mais se tut. Sydney n'eut pas cette présence d'esprit :

- Et si vous avez tort, nous ne faisons jamais que relâcher un dangereux terroriste dans la nature… »

La colère de sa sœur étonnait Clode. Elle ne connaissait pas Choi personnellement, donc ce ne pouvait pas être après lui qu'elle en avait. Qui était donc le vrai destinataire de cette rage ? Lindsay ? Vaughn ? Elle, peut-être ?

Et puis Elisha se souvint de ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait appris la vérité sur ses origines un an et demi auparavant, lorsque son monde s'était écroulé sous ses pieds(1). Elle en voulait à _athair_, à Irina, à Dieu et au diable, aux vivants et aux morts, à l'univers tout entier en fait… C'était sans doute ce que ressentait Sydney maintenant, réalisa-t-elle. Et elle s'émerveilla devant cette empathie si nouvelle, et la meilleure compréhension des comportements humains que cela lui apportait.

**Mexique, désert de Sonora. 15 juin 2005.**

La CIA et le Covenant s'étaient mis d'accord pour procéder à l'échange dans le désert de Sonora. Chacun avait droit à une équipe de soutien composée de quatre personnes au plus. Rotter et Choi devaient être relâchés simultanément, marcher l'un vers l'autre, se croiser et rejoindre l'autre van.

« Ma vie est-elle en danger ? s'enquit Choi Suk auprès de Sydney, qui déverrouillait la chaîne reliant ses menottes au plancher du van, avant de sonder le regard de Clode lorsqu'il ne reçut pas de réponse.

Sydney avait lu les rapports de mission le concernant. C'était sa nouvelle colocataire qui avait interpellé le Coréen début 2004, lors de l'une des premières missions sur le terrain qu'elle avait effectuées pour la CIA. Au passage, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, ses employeurs au LTTE ayant découvert – grâce à elle – qu'il était à la solde du gouvernement chinois. Difficile de lire sur ses traits stoïques ce qu'il pouvait penser de la jeune femme. Lui était-il reconnaissant ? Ou au contraire, lui en voulait-il de l'avoir condamné à un séjour indéfini dans une prison dorée ? Il semblait en tout cas lui accorder un certain respect, un certain crédit. Clode le regarda dans les yeux pour lui dire :

- N'est-ce pas toujours le cas dans notre métier ?

Cette réponse sous forme de question sembla satisfaire l'Asiatique, qui reporta son attention sur les alentours. À cet instant, un nuage de poussière apparut à l'horizon, puis un point noir au cœur du nuage. En une minute, le van noir plein de poussière du Covenant s'était arrêté à la distance convenue, et en sortaient trois gorilles.

- Ils sont là, annonça Sydney au Q.G. par radio, bien qu'elle sache qu'ils surveillaient déjà la zone par satellite. Vous confirmez les ordres ?

- Ordres confirmés, Mountaineer, répondit Dixon. Échange autorisé.

Sydney adressa alors un signe de la main aux hommes du Covenant, comme prévu. Un quatrième homme sortit du van avec l'agent Rotter. Il semblait éprouvé, mais en bonne santé. Après l'avoir consultée du regard, Elisha retira les menottes de Choi, qui n'avait pas l'air bien sûr de lui.

- C'est parti, souffla l'agent tandis que les deux otages entamaient les deux-cent mètres les plus longs de leur vie.

Alors que Choi et Rotter allaient se croiser, Sydney repéra au loin, derrière l'équipe du Covenant, un nouveau nuage de poussière. Quelle probabilité y avait-il que ce soient juste des touristes qui faisaient une virée en quad ?...

À mi-distance entre les deux vans et les deux équipes armées jusqu'aux dents, Choi sembla lui aussi remarquer que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il s'arrêta en faisant signe à Rotter de regarder en direction du nuage de poussière, ce qui alerta les hommes du Covenant. À leur tour, ils se retournèrent. Sydney distinguait maintenant clairement trois voitures.

« Q.G., on a des véhicules en approche !

- Ils ne viennent pas de chez nous, Mountaineer, répondit Dixon. On essaye de les identifier, donnez-nous une minute.

- On n'a pas une minute. Si on ne finit pas l'échange avant qu'ils arrivent sur nous, le Covenant va croire qu'on les double !

- Ce sont des voitures de police, s'étonna Clode qui scrutait l'horizon – et effectivement, Sydney discernait le clignotement de gyrophares. Courez ! cria-t-elle à Choi et Rotter, qui restaient pétrifiés sans savoir quoi faire.

L'entendirent-ils ? Difficile à dire, car elle fut interrompue par le bruit du rotor d'un hélicoptère. Ce dernier apparut quelques secondes plus tard, derrière une colline, et s'approcha avec le claquement caractéristique du rotor principal en descente. Sydney crut s'étouffer en constatant que c'était un appareil du gouvernement américain.

- Ici le sergent Trask de la Delta Force. Agents de la CIA, déposez vos armes ! Cette opération a été annulée par le NSC.

Sur ces entrefaites, les hommes du Covenant ouvrirent le feu sur l'hélicoptère en rejoignant leur véhicule, tandis que les agents de la CIA se mettaient à couvert derrière le leur. Rotter se précipita vers ce dernier, suivi par Choi qui, après quelques secondes de réflexion, semblait avoir préféré la certitude d'un retour dans son meublé souterrain à la possibilité de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Sydney, au rapport ! réclama Dixon par radio.

- Des gars de la Delta Force viennent de débarquer ! Lindsay nous a piégés ! hurla cette dernière au milieu de la fusillade, à laquelle venaient de se joindre les passagers des voitures de police.

- Je veux parler à Bob Lindsay, rugit Dixon sans prendre la peine de masquer son micro. Tout de suite !

Pendant ce temps, un policier et un gorille du Covenant s'étaient effondrés à terre, et les deux otages couraient vers les agents de la CIA qui faisaient de leur mieux pour les couvrir en tirant sur les membres restants du Covenant.

Mais l'un de ces derniers eux parvint à grimper dans le van et à se glisser jusqu'au volant. Il démarra et déboula devant Rotter et Choi, qu'il mit en joue.

- Il les embarque tous les deux ! s'exclama Clode en tentant une sortie risquée pour avoir un meilleur angle de tir sur le conducteur.

- Parfait, ragea Sydney après que ce dernier ait malgré tout réussi à s'éloigner et à faire monter ses deux complices restants à l'arrière du van. Vraiment parfait ! »

**Pendant ce temps, bureau de Dixon, bâtiment de la CIA à Los Angeles.**

« Ne me dites pas de me calmer ! grondait Marcus contre le directeur du NSC. Vous vous êtes servi de mes agents comme appâts !

- J'ai essayé de récupérer votre agent disparu sans relâcher monsieur Choi. Désolé de ne pas vous avoir tenu au courant, directeur Dixon, mais je ne fais pas confiance à la CIA lorsqu'il s'agit de garder une opération secrète.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! jura Dixon, sortant de ses gonds pour la première fois depuis des années.

- Oui, oui… Je peux vous rappeler, directeur ? Je suis un peu occupé, » s'esquiva Lindsay, lui raccrochant au nez.

Marcus jeta un regard incrédule sur le combiné de téléphone. À chaque fois qu'il croyait avoir vu le pire côté de Robert Lindsay, celui-ci se débrouillait pour le détromper. De la fumée lui sortant des oreilles, le directeur s'appuya sur son bureau et se força à respirer calmement avant de ressortir dans l'open-space, prêt à gérer la situation et à rassurer son équipe.

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles, cabinet du Dr Judy Barnett. Quelques heures plus tard.**

« Alors, dites-moi, Sydney, comment se passe ce nouveau départ ?

L'agent Bristow était assise dans un coin du canapé, les jambes croisées, les mains serrées, les sourcils renfrognés et le menton relevé d'un air de défi. Judy s'étonna encore une fois que la plus volubile et la plus coopérative des deux sœurs... soit l'ex-terroriste. Un inconnu à qui on les aurait décrites superficiellement aurait aisément pu les confondre…

- On fait aller, finit-elle par marmonner – elle avait de toute évidence décidé que cette thérapie imposée par ses supérieurs était une pure perte de temps.

- Mais encore ? s'enquit le docteur Barnett, sans parvenir à voiler son agacement.

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? s'énerva Sydney – et Judy sentit qu'on allait enfin pouvoir avancer. J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on me demande comment je vais et de devoir essayer de construire une nouvelle vie alors que j'ai _tellement_ de questions sans réponses !

- Des questions sur vos deux ans d'absence ? Je croyais pourtant que votre père et mademoiselle Clode vous avaient raconté toute l'histoire, s'étonna la psychologue en prenant bien garde à ne pas prononcer le mot « sœur », ni même le prénom d'Elisha, qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance de fermer sa patiente comme une huître.

- Oui, je suppose, souffla Sydney. Et je commence à faire le tour des _qui savait quoi depuis quand_. Mais… Eh bien, je crois que c'est tout ce que c'est pour moi, une histoire, et que cela le restera tant que je n'en aurai aucun souvenir.

Aucun, vraiment ? Elle se souvenait maintenant très clairement de l'épisode de la Huaca de la Tierra, au Pérou, quand une flèche lancée par un mécanisme piégé avait bien failli la pourfendre… Et que Clode s'était jetée sur elle pour la protéger, ce qui lui avait valu une belle cicatrice. _« Sydney, attention ! »_ entendait-elle encore parfois dans ses rêves, et ce n'était pas la voix de la froide et calculatrice sociopathe qu'elle combattait depuis 2002, non, c'était une voix inquiète, pleine d'émotion, d'urgence – une voix humaine.

D'autres flashes étaient apparus. Une engueulade dans une chambre d'hôtel avec son père et Kendall, lui semblait-il. Elisha qui les interrompait – _« Y a-t-il un adulte dans cette pièce ? (_2)_ »_. Cette petite fille dans la neige qui, elle commençait à le pressentir, n'était autre qu'Elisha(3). _« Une sorte d'école un peu spéciale. Un mélange entre un internat, une colonie de vacances et un monastère shaolin,(_4)_ » _expliquait la jeune mercenaire avant de hurler :_ « Ma meilleure __amie est morte aussi, je te signale (_5)_! »_, puis de sourire en proposant : _« Tu veux des__ pancakes (_6)_? »_

- Je ne sais même pas si ça a du sens…ajouta-t-elle finalement, chassant ces images de son esprit.

- Cela semble logique, lui assura Barnett en hochant la tête.

- Et je suppose que cela n'aide pas que l'essentiel de cette histoire vienne de Clode, ajouta l'espionne en s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur le canapé. Et puis il reste toujours la question de ce que j'ai pu faire entre le moment où j'ai été séparée d'elle et de mon père à Hong Kong, et mon réveil un jour plus tard… Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dit, s'affola-t-elle, mais personne ne doit savoir que je me suis réveillée à Hong Kong et pas à Singapour.

Ce mensonge(7) avait pour but d'éviter que Robert Lindsay ne fasse le rapprochement avec la présence de Jack et Clode à Hong Kong – ce qui avait permis à Sydney de regagner la confiance de la CIA et du NSC et de faire libérer son père et sa… sœur, libération aurait pu être remise en question si l'on découvrait la supercherie. Les seuls à connaître la vérité étaient Kendall et Dixon, à l'initiative de cette dissimulation bien qu'ils aient ignoré ce que le trio faisait là-bas exactement – et dans le registre des _qui savait quoi depuis quand, _elle avait un mal fou à se faire à l'idée qu'ils étaient au courant qu'elle était en vie et entre les griffes du Covenant depuis presque un an et demi – ainsi que son père, Elisha, Will qui était venu la chercher à Hong Kong, et maintenant Barnett. Sydney reprit le fil de ses pensées :

- Mais je crois que la question qui me hante le plus, c'est _pourquoi_. Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas, et pourquoi deux ans, pourquoi cette durée plutôt qu'une autre ?

- Eh bien, ma discipline peut peut-être apporter un éclairage à ce sujet. Il n'est pas rare que l'esprit occulte certaines choses pour se protéger, et ces deux années ont dû être extrêmement traumatisantes. D'autant plus qu'elles suivaient des évènements difficiles, comme la perte de votre colocataire et celle de votre meilleur ami, que vous avez cru mort. Ajoutez à cela un enlèvement, une tentative de lavage de cerveau avec privation sensorielle, les choses que vous avez dû faire pour convaincre vos ravisseurs de votre loyauté, ainsi que la découverte du mariage de Michael Vaughn et les révélations sur votre famille… Un seul de ces évènements suffirait à la plupart des gens ! Certains otages de longue durée oublient tout de leur période de captivité. Il se peut que votre inconscient ait simplement cherché à se raccrocher à une époque où tout semblait plus simple. Quant au déclencheur, c'est probablement le coup sur la tête responsable de votre commotion.

- Dit comme ça… murmura Sydney, les yeux un peu trop brillants, semblant faire de son mieux pour empêcher sa carapace de s'effriter.

- C'est peut-être pour cela que tout le monde vous demande comment vous allez. Et c'est peut-être pour cela que vous devriez arrêter de faire comme si tout allait pour le mieux. Il vous faudra du temps pour assimiler tout cela, et je crois qu'en parler serait un bon début pour ne pas tout garder à l'intérieur. »

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles, toilettes des hommes.**

Robert Lindsay venait de fermer sa braguette et se lavait les mains lorsqu'il aperçut quelqu'un dans le miroir en face de lui. L'agent Bristow, fille.

« Putain de merde ! s'exclama-t-il avec éloquence, stupéfait, renversant du même coup de l'eau sur son pantalon.

- Nous aurions dû récupérer cet otage, énonça Sydney impassible. Nous l'aurions récupéré, si…

- Vous vous prenez pour qui, bordel ?

- Pour la personne qui vous tiendra pour responsable s'ils le tuent !

- Oh, _vous_ allez _me_ tenir pour responsable ? ricana le directeur du NSC.

- Il ne me semblait pas avoir bégayé.

- Quel est le but de cette conversation, au juste ?

- Vous prévenir que je n'assisterai pas sans rien faire à vos manipulations, cria Sydney pour se faire entendre malgré l'interruption de Lindsay :

- Quoi, vous voulez que je m'excuse ? Que je promette de ne plus le faire ? s'esclaffa le directeur d'un air faussement contrit.

- C'était idiot, voire criminel !

- Auriez-vous oublié que je suis le directeur du Conseil National de Sécurité ?! s'offusqua-t-il. Il me suffirait de décrocher mon téléphone pour vous envoyer dans la cellule de prison que votre père vient de quitter… Elle est encore chaude !

- Allez-y. Donnez-moi une leçon d'abus de pouvoir. Montrez-moi comment on s'y prend !

- Si vous avez fini, reprit Lindsay, ce sont les toilettes des hommes.

- Mais qui vous a laissé y entrer ? » persiffla Sydney avant de tourner les talons.

Sortant des toilettes, l'espionne se sentait certes un peu puérile, mais surtout beaucoup mieux. Dans le couloir elle tomba sur Clode, qui semblait l'attendre, négligemment adossée au mur.

« Je vois que les séances chez Barnett font déjà effet, lâcha la mercenaire avec un sourire réprimé.

- Très efficace, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer Sydney.

- Tu devrais tout de même faire gaffe à tes fesses, prévint Clode, les mains sans les poches mais l'air véritablement inquiet. Cet enfoiré ne plaisante pas.

- Il te fait peur ? s'étonna sa sœur.

- Tout est relatif, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je pourrais le tuer de douze façons différentes en moins de trente secondes… mais cela invaliderait probablement l'accord qui me permet de sortir à l'air libre. Donc, comme le reste de l'équipe, je vais devoir faire avec… et cela me tape sur les nerfs, si tu veux tout savoir.

Mais Sydney revoyait l'Irlandaise tressaillir, malmenée par un garde, lorsqu'elle lui avait rendu visite dans cette même prison où Lindsay se proposait si gentiment de l'envoyer8. Elle se remémorait son inhabituelle vulnérabilité, ses traits tirés derrière la vitre renforcée… Sans doute Robert Lindsay n'était-il pas plus redoutable que les tortionnaires auxquels elle avait eu affaire par le passé. Mais peut-être était-il parvenu à l'atteindre plus qu'elle ne comptait l'avouer, précisément parce qu'elle n'était plus la même que par le passé.

Parce qu'elle avait changé ? C'était la première fois que Sydney acceptait cette éventualité…

**Quelque part dans une pièce sombre et fermée à clé. 16 juin 2005.**

Dans l'obscurité, Suk entendit un cliquetis dans la serrure. Peut-être allait-il enfin savoir ce qu'on attendait de lui. L'impatience ne le dévorait pas outre mesure, puisqu'il était fort possible que ce soit simplement de mourir.

Un homme brun au front large et haut surmontant des sourcils broussailleux apparut devant un garde le dépassant d'une tête et aux épaules deux fois plus larges.

« Bonsoir, monsieur Choi, le salua-t-il, son nez droit plissé et sa bouche étirée en un étrange rictus.

Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais rencontré, le Coréen reconnut MacKenas Cole, étoile montante du Covenant.

- Bonsoir, répondit-il. Sans vouloir manquer de courtoisie ou dénigrer votre hospitalité, pourrai-je savoir ce que vous me voulez ?

- Rien d'insurmontable, répliqua Cole avec un sourire qui se voulait sans doute rassurant. Une simple information, en fait. Comment trouver Julian Sark. »

**Locaux de la CIA à Los Angeles, bureau de Dixon.**

Sydney frappa à la porte, nerveuse comme un collégien convoqué dans le bureau du principal. Comme un collégien qui vient d'envoyer un ballon à travers la vitre dudit bureau, puisqu'elle était à peu près sûre que Lindsay s'était plaint d'elle auprès de Dixon, qu'elle avait encore du mal à considérer comme le directeur et plus comme son partenaire.

« Ah, Sydney, l'accueillit-il avec une gêne perceptible dont elle n'identifia la cause que quelques secondes plus tard. Je te présente Lauren Reed, du NSC, ajouta-t-il en désignant une femme blonde en tailleur gris, qui se leva pour lui serrer la main. Lauren, voici l'agent Bristow.

- Enchantée, sourit l'épouse de Vaughn.

- Moi de même, répondit Sydney malgré sa difficulté à appréhender ce simple groupe de mots : _l'épouse de Vaughn_.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'es entretenue avec Robert Lindsay dans les toilettes des hommes du bâtiment, lui faisant clairement sentir le dégoût que tu ressens à son égard, énonça Dixon.

_Nous y voilà_, souffla Sydney _in petto_, se demandant à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée.

- C'est exact, confirma-t-elle à regret.

- Eh bien apparemment, il a reçu le message, sourit Dixon à la surprise de l'espionne. Il a décidé de retourner à Washington et d'intégrer l'agent Reed à notre équipe de façon permanente. Elle effectuait déjà la liaison avec le NSC depuis quelques mois, précisa-t-il. En plus de nous assister dans notre lutte contre le Covenant, elle sera chargée d'enquêter sur le meurtre d'Andrean Lazarey, un diplomate russe assassiné il y a seize mois, dans le cadre de notre collaboration avec le Kremlin.

- Dites-moi si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider, dit Sydney.

- Vous devriez savoir, souffla la blonde, semblant presque s'en excuser, que je suis aussi la femme de Michael.

- Je sais, » répondit la brune en forçant un sourire et en retenant les gouttes d'eau salée au bord de ses yeux.

**Quelque part dans une pièce sombre et fermée à clé.**

« J'ignore où Sark se trouve, assura Choi. Il n'a jamais fait partie de mes contacts, et puis, vous réalisez que je suis hors circuit depuis plus d'un an ?

- J'en suis tout à fait conscient, répondit Cole. Cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne connaissez pas un moyen de le contacter.

- Que lui voulez-vous, de toute façon ? Si c'est pour un contrat, il suffirait de faire passer le mot et il se manifestera s'il est intéressé.

- Mais voyez-vous, l'affaire en question est trop importante pour risquer qu'il ne se montre pas… ou que cela s'ébruite. Je ne vous demande que de jouer les intermédiaires. Trouvez-moi quelqu'un qui saura où trouver Julian Sark, et je me charge du reste. »

**Bureaux de la CIA.**

Marshall s'approcha doucement de Clode, qui observait pensivement la porte du bureau de Dixon, où l'on avait vu entrer successivement Lauren Reed et Sydney.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour elle, souffla-t-il – et il la vit sursauter, elle habituellement si attentive à ce qui l'entourait. C'est dur de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

- Je ne peux même pas être à ses côtés, répondit Elisha sans détourner le regard. Pas vraiment. C'est comme si ma présence ajoutait à son fardeau plus qu'elle ne le soulageait.

- Laissez-lui du temps, suggéra le génie des gadgets. Elle finira par se souvenir. Ou au moins par vous accepter dans sa vie comme elle l'a fait une première fois. Simplement parce qu'elle ne le voit plus pour l'instant, cela ne veut pas dire que vous n'avez pas changé.

Il fut récompensé par un sourire. Triste, mais néanmoins un sourire.

- Et Carrie, alors, comment va-t-elle ? s'anima tout à coup la jeune femme, le regardant dans les yeux cette fois – et Marshall se surprit à ne pas avoir peur, pas même un tout petit peu.

- Bien. Enfin, euh, elle souffre pas mal des nausées du matin… Mais le bébé se porte comme un charme.

- Des idées de prénom ?

- Ouh là, est-ce que… est-ce que cela existe, une, euh, cause de divorce avant même, hum, d'être mariés ? »

**Quelque part dans une autre pièce sombre et fermée à clé. 18 juin 2005.**

Julian cligna les yeux, tentant de discerner les contours de la pièce où il se trouvait. Il se massa les tempes, tentant de chasser un mal de crâne persistant, séquelle du coup sur la tête qu'il avait reçu.

Le mercenaire respira un grand coup, tentant d'ordonner ses pensées. Il avait reçu un appel d'un contact, s'était rendu sur leur lieu de rendez-vous… et avait été entraîné dans un van puis assommé.

De toute évidence, il avait été trahi. Mais par qui et dans quel but ?

Un rai de lumière éblouissante apparut, puis un rectangle entier encadrant une silhouette.

« Bonjour, monsieur Sark, énonça une voix reconnaissable entre toutes : celle de MacKenas Cole. Vous l'ignorez peut-être encore, mais nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble. »

_* Générique de fin *_

* * *

1 Episode 1 (Famille d'espions).

2 Episode 12 (A tombeau ouvert).

3 Episode 16 (… plus loin on se projette dans l'avenir) : au contact de la « substance d'omniscience », Sydney a une vision du passé d'Elisha, à l'époque où elle était à l'orphelinat Saint Thomas en Irlande et avait fugué pendant une tempête de neige.

4 Episode 8 (Oiseaux solitaires).

5 Episode 10 (Œuvre de maître).

6 Episode 14 (Un mort trop vivant et deux condamnées à mort).

7 Episode 20 (… et nous avec).

8 Episode 19 (Le monde change…).

* * *

Pour des extraits des épisodes deux à cinq de la saison 2 (les 2 et 3 étant déjà écrits, les 4 et 5 au stade de brouillon), visitez **halcyon. E-monsite. com**, où vous trouverez aussi tous les épisodes avec une meilleure mise en page et publiés en avant-première, une newsletter exclusive, et les dossiers top-secrets de la CIA sur les différents personnages! Le tout, gratuitement bien sûr.


	23. Episode 2x02: Le prix de la vie

Voici la suite du début en deux parties de la saison 2 d'Halcyon! Je vous épargne un cliffhanger pour cette fois. Mais attention, juste pour cette fois! L'épisode 3 devrait paraître en décembre comme prévu.

Le site dédié à Halcyon: halcyon. e- monsite. c om.

Des reviews, je veux des reviews!

* * *

Episode 2.02 : Le prix d'une vie

Une vie ne vaut rien, mais rien ne vaut une vie.  
(André Malraux)

_**Résumé des évènements évoqués dans la saison précédente :  
****Une partie de ces évènements a lieu dans la série Alias, qui ne m'appartient pas et le reste, dans ma fanfiction Programme Halcyon qui emprunte personnages et intrigues à Alias.**_

_Elisha Clode et Sydney Bristow, venant de découvrir qu'elles sont sœurs, ont été infiltrées au Covenant ensemble pendant plus d'un an et appris à se connaître dans l'appartement qu'elles partageaient à Rome. _

_Lors d'une mission à Hong Kong, Elisha et Jack sont séparés de Sydney. Ils sont tous deux arrêtés par la CIA et le NSC et placés en détention, tandis que Sydney perd connaissance et se réveille sans souvenir des deux années précédentes._

_Elle redécouvre bien des changements dans son ancienne vie, dont sa nouvelle petite sœur ! Elle ment à la CIA pour être envoyée en mission, s'enfuit et récupère un logiciel secret défense qu'elle utilise comme moyen de pression pour faire relâcher son père… et Elisha Clode, malgré ses réserves. Les deux jeunes femmes emménagent à nouveau ensemble, Elisha porte un bracelet traceur, doit consulter la psy de la CIA et n'a pas le droit de sortir du bâtiment de la CIA sans être accompagnée._

_Deux agents de la CIA, Klein et Rotter, sont enlevés à Berlin par le Covenant, qui fait parvenir la tête de Klein à la CIA pour attirer leur attention. Puis l'organisation propose un échange entre Rotter et Choi Suk, ancien du K-Directorate et du LTTE retenu prisonnier à l'étage souterrain du bâtiment de la CIA à Los Angeles._

_Lindsay, directeur du NSC, donne son feu vert mais pendant l'échange, il envoie des hommes pour arrêter les membres du Covenant et récupérer l'otage sans relâcher Choi. L'opération échoue et la CIA perd les deux. MacKenas Cole obtient de Choi Suk un contact qui le conduit à Sark, qu'il fait enlever. _

_* Générique *  
_

**Quelque part dans une pièce sombre et fermée à clé. 18 juin 2005.**

« Bonjour, monsieur Sark, avait énoncé Cole dans le contre-jour de l'embrasure de la porte. Vous l'ignorez peut-être encore, mais nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble.

- Si vous avez besoin de mes services, il y avait des moyens plus simples d'attirer mon attention, remarqua le mercenaire.

- Mais voyez-vous, il se trouve qu'il ne s'agit pas exactement de ce genre de contrat. Plutôt un accord du type… la bourse, ou la vie. »

**Maison de Sydney, Los Angeles. 18 juin 2005.**

Sydney se réveilla en sursaut, regardant autour d'elle. Le lit était vide. Elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller.

« Tout va bien, Syd ? s'inquiéta alors Michael en entrant dans la pièce avec un plateau petit-déjeuner.

À son apparition, le visage et les pensées de la jeune femme s'éclairèrent.

- Vaughn, tu es là !

- Où d'autre serais-je ? s'étonna-t-il. À Santa Barbara ?

- Vous devriez savoir qu'il a un prénom, l'informa alors une femme blonde assise sur sa commode, les jambes croisées. Michael, prononça-t-elle avec toute l'emphase de son accent britannique distingué en se levant pour embrasser ce dernier. Je suis la femme de Michael Vaughn. »

Sydney se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, bien réveillée cette fois. Vaughn et Lauren avaient disparu. L'espionne passa la paume de sa main sur son front trempé de sueur et se frotta les yeux, tentant de chasser ce rêve idiot. Elle se demanda un instant ce que le docteur Barnett en dirait, avant de décider qu'il était hors de question de le lui raconter.

Un coup d'œil vers le réveil cinq heures du matin. Inutile d'espérer se rendormir pour l'instant, aussi elle sauta hors du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau, de lait, ou peut-être de vodka – elle déciderait en chemin.

« Tout va bien, Syd ? s'enquit Clode, attablée au comptoir de la cuisine, en la voyant arriver.

- Ah, tu es là. Du mal à dormir ?

- Toujours les mêmes rêves, souffla la mercenaire, qui semblait aussi peu réveillée que son aînée, avant de se reprendre devant son air perplexe : Désolée, j'ai encore oublié. On… en avait parlé, à Rome.

- Ah ?

- Je sais que tu ne t'en souviens pas, débita vite la jeune femme. Je vais devoir accepter que tu n'es plus la même personne qu'à l'époque, que tu ne le seras peut-être plus jamais. C'est juste que… mon amie me manque.

- C'est ce que nous étions ? Des amies ? demanda Sydney, oscillant entre la curiosité et le scepticisme.

- Quelque chose comme ça, répondit Elisha en haussant les épaules. Ne t'y trompe pas, on se disputait pour tout et pour rien, mais… on faisait une bonne équipe.

- Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur ces fameux rêves ? J'aurais bien besoin d'un remède miracle.

- Tu as dit que c'était normal. Tu m'as parlé de la mort d'un de tes contacts, un Egyptien. Et tu as dit que tu étais là, si j'avais besoin de parler.

- Whaouh, je suis douée pour les conseils bidon.

- C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, assura Clode, songeuse.

- Mochtar, murmura Syd.

- Euh… c'est une insulte dans quelle langue ?

- C'était le nom de mon contact. Mochtar.

À cet instant, les deux jeunes femmes entendirent racler la porte de derrière. Elles se redressèrent d'un bond, tous leurs sens soudain en alerte. Quand le bruit se renouvela, Sydney brandissait le pistolet caché dans le frigidaire, cachette choisie après délibération avec Clode. Elle fit signe à cette dernière qu'elle la couvrait, et elles s'approchèrent de la porte.

Elisha posa la main sur la poignée, jeta un coup d'œil à Syd pour vérifier qu'elle était en place – et à cet instant celle-ci sentit au plus profond d'elle-même que c'était vrai, qu'elles formaient une bonne équipe, se comprenant instinctivement. Mais elle se reconcentra vite et était prête à toute éventualité lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

De l'autre côté, un homme d'une petite soixantaine d'années, tout en longueur, les cheveux presque blancs. Il avait les yeux d'un animal traqué et sembla soulagé de voir les deux femmes.

« Lazarey ? souffla Clode, relâchant sa garde et le faisant entrer.

- Lazarey ? s'étonna à son tour Sydney. Le diplomate russe assassiné ?

La remarque lui attira un regard ébahi du défunt en question, tandis que Clode fermait la porte derrière lui et semblait rassembler ses forces pour l'explication qui s'en suivit :

- Elle a perdu la mémoire des deux dernières années, indiqua-t-elle d'abord à Lazarey, avant de se tourner vers Syd : Je te présente Andrean Lazarey, qui te connaît sous le nom de Julia Thorne. Le Covenant t'a envoyé le tuer mais tu as organisé une mise en scène et depuis, il se cache1. Il t'a aidée à retrouver certains objets de Rambaldi et il était notamment avec nous au Pérou2.

- Et je suis le père de Julian Sark3, ajouta-t-il devant une Sydney médusée. C'est à son sujet que je dois vous parler.

- Il va bien ? s'inquiéta Elisha, son accent irlandais ressortant sous le coup de l'émotion – son aînée avait cru comprendre que les deux psychopathes ne faisaient pas que du tricot ensemble.

- Je l'ignore, répondit le diplomate avec une anxiété perceptible. Mais il a été enlevé et tout me porte à croire que le Covenant est responsable. »

**Niveau souterrain, bâtiment de la CIA à Los Angeles.**

« Je vous ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais, s'agaça Bogdan Efremov derrière la vitre de sa cellule au sous-sol des locaux de la CIA.

- Eh bien vous allez me le répéter, fit Katya Derevko d'un ton péremptoire. Le Covenant détient votre ancien voisin de chambrée et un excellent agent de la CIA, père de famille de surcroit, dans une de leurs planques, et s'il y a la moindre chance de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un petit indice sur la ville, le pays ou le _continent_ où ils se trouvent, alors je passerai des heures à vous écouter sans broncher.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas disposer de Choi comme d'une vulgaire marchandise. C'était un peu cavalier de votre part, et j'aime autant vous dire que si vous espérez m'utiliser de la même façon, je ne me laisserai pas conduire à l'abattoir comme un mouton !

- N'avez-vous pas encore compris que vous êtes un investissement, rien de plus, rien de moins ? Tant que vous restez utile, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Parlez-moi de ces planques.

- Je ne les connais pas ! s'énerva le prisonnier avant de s'enquérir : Vous savez s'ils l'ont gardé en vie ? Choi ?

- Mais ma parole… vous vous inquiétez pour lui ? comprit la Russe. C'est trop mignon !

- Non, c'est juste que… enfin, je me sentais moins seul quand on pouvait discuter un peu.

- Alors aidez-moi à le ramener, s'impatienta Katya. Où le Covenant a-t-il pu les emmener ? »

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles, salle de briefing.**

Projetée sur l'écran géant, une vidéo de surveillance d'une banque. Sark apparaissait, accompagné d'un homme qui braquait manifestement une arme sur lui par-dessous sa veste. Ils s'entretenaient avec le directeur, puis repartaient.

« Ces images ont été filmées il y a une dizaine d'heures à Saragosse, en Espagne, indiqua Will Tippin. L'un des clients de ce réseau bancaire était Andrean Lazarey, diplomate russe exécuté l'an dernier.

Will fit son possible pour ne pas jeter un coup d'œil vers Sydney, d'autant que Lauren Reed avait redressé la tête à ces mots, clairement intriguée.

_Trois heures plus tôt, l'analyste avait été réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. À l'autre bout du fil, la voix de Sydney qui lui demandait de les rejoindre, Clode et elle, précisant que c'était important comme si l'heure de son appel n'était pas assez inquiétante._

_Le temps de sauter dans les premiers vêtements qui lui passaient sous la main puis dans sa voiture, il arriva chez les deux sœurs vers six heures trente. Syd l'attendait à la porte et le conduisit jusqu'au salon, où Elisha était assise aux côtés d'un homme d'âge mur qui lui tenait la main, sans que Will parvienne à déterminer lequel des deux réconfortait l'autre._

_« Vous êtes Andrean Lazarey, avança-t-il – comme toute la division, il savait que le NSC enquêtait à ce sujet._

_- Y a-t-il une seule personne qui ignore que je suis mort ? tenta de plaisanter le diplomate, ses traits restant figés par l'inquiétude. Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié, ma chère, ajouta-t-il en regardant Sydney._

_Tippin comprit que son amie devait avoir organisé la fausse mort de Lazarey durant sa période sous couverture au Covenant. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet du jour, à en juger par les mines d'enterrement du ressuscité et de la transfuge. _

_- C'est le père de Julian, annonça effectivement cette dernière. De Sark, se reprit-elle aussitôt – mais ce n'était pas comme si Will n'avait pas déjà eu des soupçons à ce sujet la découverte de ce lien de famille le surprenait davantage._

_- Je l'ai abandonné enfant, expliqua Lazarey, anticipant sa question. J'espérais le protéger de mes ennemis, mais ils sont de toute évidence parvenus à le retrouver. D'abord Halcyon, et maintenant le Covenant. Ils veulent récupérer son héritage._

_- Comment l'avez-vous appris ?_

_- Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés il y a un peu plus de six mois, je l'ai prévenu que cela pourrait arriver. J'ai toujours voulu que mon fils hérite un jour du patrimoine de ma famille, qui ne se résume pas à de l'argent, mais j'étais loin de me douter à l'époque de la mise en scène de mon assassinat que cela pourrait le mettre en danger. J'ignore d'ailleurs encore comment ils ont découvert son identité. Mais Dieu merci, nous avons pu mettre en place un piège. La banque m'a contacté, ou plutôt a cru contacter mon notaire, il y a quelques heures, comme convenu dans le cas où un héritier se présentait. Et comme convenu, ils ont demandé à cet héritier un échantillon d'ADN pour effectuer un test. C'est un subterfuge que Julian et moi avons imaginé pour forcer ses ravisseurs à l'amener deux fois à la banque et me laisser le temps d'agir. En l'occurrence, de vous prévenir._

_- Là où tu interviens, dit Sydney, c'est pour communiquer cette information à la CIA sans mettre en danger Lazarey en révélant qu'il est en vie. »_

- Nous avons contacté le directeur de la banque, reprit Will en reposant sa tasse de café noir, qui nous a expliqué que Sark s'était présenté comme l'héritier de Lazarey. Ce dernier avait mis en place un protocole de sécurité pour que seul son fils puisse récupérer le contenu de son coffre personnel, qui selon la rumeur contient toute la fortune des Romanov4. L'homme accompagnant Sark a semblé assez contrarié qu'il faille revenir le lendemain, une fois que la banque aura réalisé un test ADN en urgence.

- L'avez-vous identifié ? interrogea l'agent Reed.

- C'est Gordei Volkov, intervint Sydney. Directeur d'opération du Covenant depuis un an, après avoir quitté les services secrets russes et joué les tueurs à gage quelques temps. C'est à lui que j'ai repris le logiciel de Rambaldi5, ce qui ne lui a peut-être pas valu de promotion…

- Le Covenant serait-il en train de se reconvertir dans les enlèvements avec rançon ? s'étonna Dixon. D'abord Klein et Rotter, maintenant Sark…

- Nous pensons que les deux affaires sont liées, expliqua Tippin en faisant signe à Cecilia Hagan de prendre sa place devant l'écran.

La jeune femme se leva précipitamment et remit en place sa frange blonde, de toute évidence un peu mal à l'aise de devoir s'exprimer devant cette dizaine de personnes toutes plus expérimentées qu'elle. Se forçant à lever ses yeux bleus vers ces dernières, elle commença :

- D'après le timing que nous avons pu reconstituer, Sark a probablement été enlevé une heure à peine après l'échange de prisonniers dans le désert de Sonora. Tout nous porte à croire qu'il avait rendez-vous avec un contact et qu'il était relativement en confiance, puisque nous n'avons pas retrouvé les corps d'éventuels renforts que le Covenant aurait dû éliminer. Quant à Choi Suk, nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé son cadavre non plus, alors que si le Covenant avait voulu en faire un exemple, il aurait certainement été placé bien en évidence. Connaissant ses connexions dans le monde des organisations terroristes, il est raisonnable d'imaginer que ce soit lui qui ait fourni à ses ravisseurs les informations nécessaires pour atteindre Sark.

Ses deux mains jointes pour se donner une contenance, l'analyste junior retourna s'asseoir sous le regard satisfait de Will… qui remarqua le sourire discret de félicitations que l'agent Simmons adressait à Hagan depuis l'autre côté de la table. Alors ces deux-là tentaient bel et bien l'aventure, pensa-t-il distraitement.

- Nous pouvons donc supposer que Volkov et Sark retourneront à la banque demain, conclut Dixon en vérifiant d'un regard autour de la table que les autres participants étaient du même avis. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne pourront guère s'éloigner de Saragosse. Que savons-nous des planques du Covenant en Espagne ?

- Je n'ai rien pu tirer d'Efremov, admit à regret Katya Derevko. Il a eu peu de contacts directs avec le Covenant et j'ai bien peur qu'en la matière, nous l'ayons déjà pressé comme un citron.

- Je propose de consulter Sloane, articula alors Sydney, les mâchoires serrées, à la surprise générale. C'est lui qui m'a renseignée sur Volkov, il est donc probable qu'il puisse avoir accès à d'autres informations sur le Covenant.

Derrière le dégoût que suscitait Arvin Sloane chez Clode comme chez la plupart des personnes présentes, en particulier la famille Bristow-Derevko et le directeur Dixon, Will crut lire une forme de reconnaissance envers Sydney. Comme de la surprise que l'espionne soit prête à faire appel à l'ancien directeur du SD-6 pour sauver Sark. Même s'il était clair qu'elle ne se faisait aucune illusion sur les intentions de la CIA…

- Très bien, convint Dixon. Les agents Reed et Bristow ainsi que mademoiselle Clode iront donc interroger monsieur Sloane à Zurich, puis rejoindront Weiss et Simmons qui auront installé un QG d'opération à Saragosse en Espagne. Marshall, vous gérerez les communications pour que tout se déroule sans accroc. Selon les informations fournies par Sloane, nous tenterons d'intervenir avant ou après le second passage de Sark à la banque. Les deux objectifs prioritaires sont d'empêcher le Covenant d'avoir accès à cet argent, et de ramener l'agent Rotter sain et sauf les objectifs secondaires sont de ramener Choi, Sark et tout membre du Covenant qui pourrait nous fournir des informations utiles. »

Comme souvent, Will resta quelques instants dans la salle de briefing déserte avant de retourner au bureau des analystes en pleine ébullition. Il s'était levé bien trop tôt pour ne pas profiter de ce moment de répit.

Les yeux fermés, sirotant le fond de son café, il entendit des bribes de conversation provenant de l'extérieur de la salle, et tendit l'oreille.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? s'inquiétait Jack Bristow sur un ton que Will ne lui connaissait pas – puis il se rappela de la nuit où Sark l'avait relâché, en miettes, et où il était tombé dans les bras de Bristow6, et cette sollicitude lui sembla d'un coup moins étrange. Je comprends tout à fait que tu veuilles participer à cette mission, mais si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, personne ne t'en voudra. Cela ne remettra pas en question ta liberté.

- Je ne peux pas rester à rien faire, murmura Clode si bas que Tippin devinait plus qu'il ne l'entendait. Il faut que… Tu sais, je peux gérer le fait d'être loin de lui. Je pourrais même accepter qu'il me déteste s'il le fallait. Tant qu'il va bien. Il faut qu'il aille bien. »

Peu habitué à entendre la mercenaire sans peurs et sans reproches s'exprimer ainsi, l'analyste ne s'en étonna pourtant qu'un instant après tout, ne ressentait-il pas la même chose pour une certaine personne ?

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles, cabinet du Dr Judy Barnett.**

« Mon avion décolle dans moins d'une heure, signala Sydney en arrivant avec dix minutes de retard à sa séance.

- Si la majorité de mes patients n'avaient pas les mêmes emplois du temps chaotiques, je croirais que vous m'évitez, s'amusa Barnett, cherchant de toute évidence à provoquer une réaction.

Par esprit de contradiction, Sydney garda le silence.

- Y a-t-il un sujet en particulier que vous vouliez aborder aujourd'hui ? s'enquit alors la thérapeute.

- Je vais interroger Arvin Sloane, marmonna l'espionne. C'est toujours… traumatisant. Il arrive toujours à trouver un point faible, un angle d'attaque.

- Vous ne croyez pas à sa rédemption ?

- Non. Je ne crois pas que la rédemption soit possible après tout ce qu'il a fait. Et si jamais elle l'est, c'est une affaire entre lui et Dieu. Ou ce fichu Rambaldi. Il m'a fait trop de mal pour que je lui fasse confiance à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Lui pardonner, tendre l'autre joue ? Très peu pour moi. Je veux bien accepter qu'il soit utile, mais on ne tourne pas le dos à un serpent.

- Votre colère est-elle seulement dirigée vers lui ?

- Non, sans doute pas, admit Sydney. En ce moment, je suis en colère contre la plupart des gens. Et en y réfléchissant, c'était peut-être aussi le cas il y a deux ans. Je m'en rends compte. Je me vois m'énerver sur Clode tout en voyant bien qu'elle fait des efforts, sur Lindsay en dépit des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir pour moi et toute la division… mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. J'en veux à Vaughn de s'être marié. Alors que dans l'absolu, si j'étais vraiment morte, j'aurais voulu qu'il refasse sa vie. Mais c'est comme si… d'une façon ou d'une autre, il aurait dû sentir que j'étais toujours là, quelque part.

- Vous savez, la colère, comme toutes les autres émotions d'ailleurs, n'a rien de négatif en elle-même. C'est ce qu'on en fait qui change tout. On peut la canaliser, la laisser exploser… ou nous dévorer.

- C'est drôle. C'est encore cette colère qui me rapproche le plus de l'Élue de Rambaldi, à mes yeux. Plus que ce croquis me ressemblant ou ces détails physiologiques comme la taille de mon cœur ou mon taux de plaquettes. Vous savez, ce que dit la Prophétie : « elle réunira mes travaux avec fureur. Une colère ardente.7 » J'ai vu le mont Subasio, mais de toute évidence cela n'a pas suffi à apaiser ce feu.

- Cela vous inquiète ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'y crois pas. Je ne veux pas y croire. Mais il y a des choses troublantes. Comme ces trois Temps prédits par Rambaldi, qui coïncident avec ma mort en 2003, l'évasion de Clode en 2004 et ma perte de mémoire en mai dernier.

- Comment l'interprétez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est sans doute censé prouver que je suis bien l'Élue, que ce n'est pas ma mère comme j'avais voulu m'en convaincre. Et que tout cela, ces deux ans perdus, cela fait partie d'un plan. Un plan élaboré ou au moins révélé par un inventeur mystique il y a cinq siècles. Pour tout vous dire, l'idée m'est extrêmement désagréable. »

**Siège social d'Omnifam, Zurich, Suisse. 19 juin 2005.**

Les trois jeunes femmes étaient assises côte à côte, de la plus blonde à la plus brune, Elisha ayant le plaisir de servir de tampon entre les deux femmes de la vie de Michael Vaughn, qui avait de toute évidence des goûts des plus éclectiques. L'agressivité dans la pièce était palpable, et la mercenaire faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement à l'entrée d'Arvin Sloane, qui canalisa en un instant toutes les ondes négatives.

Puis elle s'empressa de se préparer au pire et tenta de se détendre en faisant un pari mental : le champion du monde en lancer de pomme de discorde allait d'abord s'attaquer aux liens du sang avant d'aborder les triangles amoureux.

« Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir, s'exclama le philanthrope flamboyant en s'asseyant à son bureau, en face de ses hôtes.

- Nous avons besoin d'informations sur les planques du Covenant en Espagne, plus précisément aux alentours de Saragosse, annonça Lauren.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous incite à penser que je pourrais en avoir ?

- Le fait que vous aviez un dossier sur les directeurs d'opération du Covenant la dernière fois que je vous ai parlé, répliqua Sydney.

Clode lut sur les traits de Sloane qu'il allait envoyer une pique et se jeta à l'eau :

- Arrêtons de tourner autour du pot. Sydney est ma sœur, Vaughn a épousé Lauren et vous savez tout sur nos moindres ressentis. Vous êtes vraiment désolé pour nous et ça vous fait planer. Okay, on a compris. Ça c'est fait, maintenant est-ce qu'on peut aussi passer les atermoiements et autres menaces, et avoir les infos tout de suite ?

Sortant de sa transe, Ely remarqua trois paires d'yeux médusés fixés sur elle. Elle avait craint de s'attirer les foudres de l'une ou l'autre de ses accompagnatrices, mais non – on aurait même pu prendre l'éclat furtif dans leurs yeux pour de l'admiration… et de la gratitude. Mais bon, cela devait être un effet d'optique.

Sloane, quant à lui, mit un instant à reprendre sa respiration avant de sourire, bon perdant :

- Cela a le mérite d'être clair. Voici un dossier sur les planques européennes du Covenant dont j'ai connaissance, dit-il en tendant un classeur à Elisha. Je pense que vous trouverez votre bonheur aux alentours de la page dix.

La mercenaire ouvrit le document à la page dite, le plaçant de façon à ce que Sydney et Lauren puissent lire. Il s'agissait d'un entrepôt à quelques kilomètres de Saragosse, au sujet duquel il était notamment précisé : _présence probable d'un complexe souterrain_.

- Personnellement, se permit de lancer Ely qui savourait sa victoire, je préfère ce type de document aux biscuits chinois à la Rambaldi. Courir après des objets vieux de cinq-cents ans pendant toute sa vie pour recevoir un sermon sur la paix dans le monde, très peu pour moi… Rappelez-moi dans quelle langue ce message était ? En grec, peut-être ? envoya-t-elle avant de se lever.

Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, près de l'une des deux fontaines en forme de triangle sans base qui l'encadraient8, Sydney attrapa le bras d'Elisha.

- Irina ! s'exclama-t-elle, s'attirant un regard perplexe de la part de l'agent Reed. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'étais passée à côté. La paix, en grec, c'est _irini_9… Quand as-tu fait le rapprochement ?

- À l'instant, en fait, avoua Clode avec une petite moue.

- Intéressant, » souffla Lauren tandis que Sydney secouait la tête de gauche à droite, abasourdie.

**Un avion au-dessus de la France.**

Lauren comptait profiter du trajet en avion pour contacter le Covenant elle avait été accaparée par Dixon après le briefing, puis par Lindsay en visioconférence pendant quasiment tout le vol jusqu'à Zurich et au début de celui en direction de Saragosse.

C'était sans compter sur Sydney Bristow, qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle avec un sourire timide et un regard interrogateur. Lauren répondit à son sourire et ferma son ordinateur portable, tenant à ménager la chèvre et le chou et consciente qu'elle ne gagnerait rien à se la mettre à dos.

« Je me suis dit que nous pourrions discuter, commença l'agent de la CIA. Nous allons devoir travailler ensemble, et on ne peut pas dire que je vous aie montré mon côté le plus favorable jusqu'ici…

- Vous n'êtes revenue que depuis moins d'un mois, l'apaisa Lauren. Je comprends tout à fait qu'il vous faille du temps pour vous adapter.

- Oui, souffla Sydney. Vous savez… tout le monde trouverait normal qu'on se déteste… mais ce serait dommage, non ?

- C'est vrai, acquiesça l'agent de liaison. J'espère que nous pourrons l'éviter. »

**À sept kilomètres de Saragosse, Espagne.**

« Oui, elles devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, soufflait l'agent Simmons au téléphone. On lancera sans doute l'intervention peu après. Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fois-ci je resterai au QG avec Reed pour assurer les liaisons radio et la surveillance. Les voilà, je te laisse, ajouta-t-il en voyant la voiture de location des trois femmes se garer de l'autre côté de la rue. Moi aussi.

- La jolie petite analyste ? s'enquit Weiss avant de murmurer d'un air conspirateur : Ah, j'avais oublié, c'est un _secret_...

Simmons se contenta de hausser les épaules en faisant coulisser la porte du van pour y laisser entrer Bristow, Clode et Reed.

- Bon vol ? s'enquit-il, préférant couper l'herbe sous le pied de Weiss au cas où il aurait pensé lancer une allusion à Cecilia.

- J'ai connu pire, répondit Clode en constatant que ses deux compagnes semblaient perdues dans leurs pensées. Vous avez pu vérifier les infos de ce cher Arvin ?

- Marshall a examiné les images satellite, confirma Eric. Je le laisse vous expliquer.

- Euh, balbutia le génie des gadgets dont le visage apparut sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, il y a bel et bien un sous-sol où j'ai détecté une, hum, dizaine de signes de chaleur, dont trois isolés. À partir de l'historique des images et du moment de leurs captures respectives, il est fort probable, euh, qu'il s'agisse de Sark, Choi et Rotter. J'ai aussi pu… repérer des allées et, euh, venues de membres du Covenant, dont MacKenas Cole et Gordei Volkov.

- Ils sont encore à l'intérieur ? s'enquit Lauren.

- Cole est reparti il y a deux heures, dit Simmons, mais Volkov doit toujours être là. Dixon nous a donné le feu vert pour intervenir dès votre arrivée.

- Mais avant ça, je dois savoir si je peux compter sur toute l'équipe, énonça Weiss en fixant Clode, bientôt imité par les trois autres.

- Vous voulez connaître mes motivations ? L'homme que j'aime est prisonnier dans cet entrepôt, martela-t-elle, et la seule indication que j'aie de son état est ce petit point rouge sur l'écran. Alors tant que vous ne me demandez pas de le ramener à Los Angeles les menottes aux poignets, oui, vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

**Sous-sol de l'entrepôt, Saragosse.**

« Passenger pour le QG. Je suis en place, chuchota Clode dans sa radio.

- Mountaineer pour le QG. Moi aussi, prononça la voix de Sydney.

- Retriever en place, crépita celle de Weiss quelques secondes plus tard. C'est parti, je répète, feu vert pour l'intervention.

Elisha ouvrit la plaque du conduit d'aération du sous-sol, où les trois agents s'étaient introduits quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de se séparer pour rejoindre chacun la salle où était détenue la personne qui leur avait été assignée.

_Faites que Julian aille bien._ Elle ne savait pas à qui elle adressait cette phrase, ni même si c'était une injonction ou une supplique. _Concentre-toi_, lui souffla la voix d'Halcyon, et pour une fois elle fut bien obligée d'approuver.

La jeune femme se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol de la cellule, se demandant furtivement combien de fois elle avait pu effectuer ces mêmes gestes. Face à elle, dans un recoin sombre, une forme humaine était accroupie sur une couverture étalée à même le sol. Avant d'en discerner les traits, Ely sut qu'elle était blessée. Se demanda l'espace d'un instant si Marshall avait pu se tromper, si cela pouvait être Julian.

« Choi ? interrogea-t-elle en approchant prudemment.

- Clode ? lui répondit une voix affaiblie qui était néanmoins indéniablement celle du Coréen, tandis qu'il exposait son visage au faible rayon de lumière filtrant à travers le chambranle de la porte. Je ne croyais pas que quelqu'un viendrait.

- Je sais ce que ça fait, sourit Elisha. Vous êtes en état de crapahuter dans les tuyaux ?

- J'ai bien peur que non, répondit l'ancien du K-D en désignant une vilaine blessure à son genou, assortie aux écorchures sur son visage et aux brûlures sur ses bras, caractéristiques d'électrocutions.

- Ils vous ont torturé. Pour que vous leur donniez Sark ?

Choi acquiesça douloureusement. Ely ravala sa salive.

- Bon, appuyez-vous sur moi. Passenger pour le QG, j'ai Choi. Il est blessé. Le couloir est dégagé ?

- Positif, répondit la voix agréablement chaleureuse de Marshall dans son oreillette.

- Retriever pour le QG, j'ai Sark. Retour par là où je suis arrivé.

Ely dut se faire violence pour ne pas demander de nouvelles du jeune homme. _Plus tard, _s'exhorta-t-elle en déclenchant la petite charge de C4 qu'elle venait de placer sur la serrure, avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup de pied.

Soutenant le Coréen, elle commença à progresser vers la sortie.

- Oh là là, vous allez avoir de la compagnie, Passenger, l'avertit Marshall.

- Mountaineer pour le QG, j'ai Rotter. Nous prenons le couloir pour rejoindre la position de Clode et Choi.

- Ely, trois individus arrivent sur vous par le prochain couloir à droite, et un par derrière, paniquait Marshall depuis LA.

Elisha tenta d'accélérer, mais Choi était trop faible. Elle sentait sa peau bouillir à travers sa chemise, et il était à peine conscient maintenant – et pesait de tout son poids.

- Je commence à en avoir marre de sauver vos grosses fesses, s'énerva-t-elle sans qu'il semble l'entendre.

- Passenger, ils vous repéreront dans moins de dix secondes, prévint Simmons.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une issue, puis déposa son fardeau au sol et se mit en position de combat.

Le premier homme qui apparut devait peser cent-vingt kilos pour deux bons mètres et, Elisha le soupçonnait, pas un seul gramme de graisse. _Ne te laisse pas déstabiliser, la force n'est pas tout, _l'encourageait la voix d'Halcyon. _Oui, mais ça aide,_ répliqua-t-elle en son for intérieur.

Il ne commit pas l'erreur de lui foncer dessus et approcha très calmement, ce qui la privait d'énergie cinétique à réutiliser. Elle venait tout juste d'éviter un direct droit à cent kilomètres heure quand les trois autres gardes débouchèrent de leur couloir. C'est ce moment que choisit Sydney pour annoncer par radio :

- On a un petit contretemps.

Clode n'avait pas souvent douté de sa capacité à se sortir d'une situation… et s'apprêtait à l'envisager lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle : c'était la tête d'un de ses assaillants, que Julian venait d'écraser contre le mur.

Elle lui aurait bien demandé ce qu'il faisait là, ou à la réflexion se serait plutôt jetée dans ses bras, mais il restait trois armoires à glace belliqueuses.

Ely saisit le bras du colosse et s'arcbouta pour le tirer en avant, et d'un regard, son ami comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête. Entraîné par son poids, le garde voltigea entre ses deux confrères et jusqu'aux mains secourables de Sark, qui parvint à le projeter au sol mais eut plus de mal à l'y maintenir.

Pendant ce temps, Elisha bataillait avec les deux autres gardes, de gabarit bien plus raisonnable. Lorsqu'elle parvint à assommer le dernier, Julian était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils échangèrent un regard et la jeune femme aurait tant voulu lui expliquer la situation, lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'y apprêtait, elle allait faire fi de son micro et de tous les agents qui écoutaient… mais c'est à ce moment que Sydney arriva, accompagnée de l'agent Rotter.

- Pas un geste ! s'exclama Syd – mais Julian disparaissait déjà dans un autre couloir. QG, Sark s'enfuit. Où est Weiss ?

- Ici, répondit ce dernier en sortant d'une cellule, se massant les tempes.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Rotter auprès de Clode, qui restait figée tandis que Sydney jetait un œil à la bosse sur la tête de Weiss.

- Oui, se reprit-elle. Elisha Clode, ravie de vous rencontrer en vie, ajouta-t-elle en lui serrant la main avant de soulever Choi et de se glisser sous son bras droit.

- Moi de même, » répondit l'agent avec un sourire, prenant le bras gauche du Coréen pour l'aider.

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles, cabinet du Dr Judy Barnett. 20 juin 2005**

« Et on est simplement sortis de l'entrepôt, relatait Elisha. Sydney et Rotter avaient déjà mis hors d'état de nuire les trois gardes restants.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup étendue sur cette rencontre avec Julian Sark, remarqua la thérapeute.

- Oui, je suppose que je… repoussais le moment de vous en parler. C'était… bref. Comme… Comme une goutte d'eau quand on meurt de soif. Le supplice de Tantale. On n'a pas pu échanger un seul mot, juste un regard, alors qu'il mérite tellement mieux. Au moins une explication. Je veux dire, cela faisait déjà des mois qu'il mettait sa vie en suspens pour me couvrir, me voir une fois de temps en temps, sans jamais poser de questions. Alors qu'il avait ses propres problèmes.

- Et qu'auriez-vous aimé lui dire ?

- Qu'il me manque, murmura la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Que je donnerais tout pour être avec lui, mais que ma place est ici pour l'instant. Que je l'aime, finit-elle dans un souffle, les yeux dans l'eau.

- Qu'en est-il de vos relations avec vos collègues ?

- Je prends mes marques, je suppose. Peu à peu. J'ai un peu moins peur de m'imposer. Quand Weiss a remis en cause ma loyauté, je n'ai pas hésité à le renvoyer dans les cordes. Tout en étant honnête…

- Comment ça ?

- Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait compter sur moi tant qu'il ne me demandait pas de faire Julian prisonnier. Et c'est vrai que… j'appréhende d'éventuelles autres « rencontres » en mission, car je serais bien incapable de lui tirer dessus ou de l'arrêter.

- En fait, vous avez toujours été dans le même camp, énonça la psychologue en demandant confirmation du regard.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça, mais oui, en quelque sorte. Nous avons souvent partagé les mêmes employeurs et quand je ne faisais confiance à personne, il était celui dont je me défiais le moins… Mon statut de transfuge en semi-liberté ne peut pas y changer grand-chose. »

**Maison de Sydney, Los Angeles.**

Eric avait sonné à la porte après le dîner, une bouteille de tequila à la main. Il n'avait rien dit, arrivant simplement au moment où Sydney avait besoin d'un ami.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient installés côte à côte sur le canapé et avaient vidé la moitié de la bouteille. Une boule de chaleur envahissait la poitrine de Sydney, et un nuage de coton enveloppait ses pensées.

« Alors, tu as rencontré Lauren, dit Weiss. Tu crois que ça va aller, la voir tous les jours ?

- Oui, je veux dire, elle a l'air sympa… tenta Sydney.

- Tu la détestes, affirma son ami.

- Je la déteste, confirma-t-elle. Je veux dire, ça n'a rien à voir avec elle, c'est juste…

- La femme de Vaughn, termina-t-il pour elle.

- Tu sais quoi ? dit-elle, impatiente de changer de sujet. Il y a quelques avantages à perdre toutes ses affaires dans un incendie.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Weiss, l'air tout aussi embrumé qu'elle.

- … à mourir et revenir à la vie, continua la jeune femme sur sa lancée tout en versant deux nouveaux shots de tequila.

- Non, non, protesta Eric en tentant de relever la bouteille au-dessus de son verre. Bon, d'accord, juste un petit alors…

- Pense un peu à… tout ce papier accumulé au fil des ans. Des coupures de journaux… les albums de promo du lycée… des vêtements que je n'allais jamais, jamais plus porter… des photos, commença Syd avant de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire, n'y ayant pas encore pensé… des cadres photo, continua-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Ses photos d'anniversaire, quand elle était petite, les photos d'elle et Danny, de Fran, les photos de sa mère lorsqu'elle n'était encore que Laura Bristow…

- Oui mais quand même, réagit Eric, étranger à la douloureuse prise de conscience de Sydney… Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu avais… et qui te manque terriblement maintenant ?

Malgré ses efforts, l'espionne ne put s'empêcher de penser immédiatement à Vaughn, et son ami s'en aperçut, puis corrigea vite en balbutiant :

- Je voulais dire une chose, un objet.

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire, le rassura Sydney, n'arrivant pourtant pas à chasser l'image de Michael de ses pensées. J'avais… un exemplaire de la première édition d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles, ma mère me l'avait offerte pour mes cinq ans. Malgré ma relation… compliquée, avec elle, c'était… un des objets auxquels j'étais vraiment attachée.

À cet instant, Elisha Clode sortit de sa chambre et s'approcha doucement.

- Euh, désolée de vous interrompre, j'ai entendu votre conversation, disons que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, souffla-t-elle en mimant quelqu'un qui buvait à la bouteille avant de sourire avec un haussement d'épaules. Vous parlez fort. Donc, je t'ai entendu parler d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles, et il faut que tu saches qu'_athair _t'en a offert une autre première édition pour Noël dernier, pour remplacer celle que tu avais perdue. Elle doit être quelque part dans ces cartons, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les quelques affaires qu'elles n'avaient pas encore déballées, avant de s'en approcher, de soulever quelques livres et d'exhiber fièrement l'exemplaire en question. Tu y avais glissé les quelques photos que tu as pu récupérer, merci le stockage de fichiers sur Internet… J'ai pensé… que tu voudrais l'avoir, souffla-t-elle en le tendant à Sydney.

- Merci, » ânonna cette dernière, tenant le livre entre ses mains comme un trésor.

_*Générique de fin*_

* * *

1 Voir épisode 3 : Double jeu.

2 Voir épisode 12 : À tombeau ouvert.

3 Voir épisodes 12 : À tombeau ouvert, et 13 : Quelqu'un de bien.

4 Lazarey est un héritier de la famille royale russe des Romanov, voir épisode 3 : Double jeu.

5 Voir épisodes 19 et 20 : Le monde change… … et nous avec.

6 Épisode 1.22 d'Alias (57 minutes), également cité dans l'épisode 5 d'Halcyon : Le calme avant la tempête.

7 La prophétie de Rambaldi concernant l'Élue : en anglais « This woman here depicted will possess unseen marks. Signs that she will be the one to bring forth my works, bind them with fury. A burning anger, unless prevented. At vulgar cost, this woman will render the greatest power unto utter desolation. This woman, without pretense, will have had her effect, never having seen the beauty of my sky behind Mount Subasio. Perhaps a single glance would have quelled her fire. »

Traduction française : « Cette femme ici représentée possèdera des marques invisibles. Des signes qu'elle sera celle qui révèlera mes travaux, les rassemblera avec fureur. Une colère ardente, à moins d'être arrêtée. Au prix du commun, cette femme réduira en cendres la plus grande puissance. Cette femme, sans mentir, aura eu son effet, n'ayant jamais vu la beauté de mon ciel derrière le mont Subasio. Peut-être un seul coup d'œil aurait-il apaisé sa fougue. »

8 Voir l'épisode 15 : Plus loin on plonge dans l'avenir, pour la description de l'immeuble. Il est cylindrique et entouré de deux fontaines en forme de triangle sans base, ce qui vu du ciel donne l'œil de Rambaldi : o.

9 En grec ancien, εἰρήνη (eirènè) = paix. En grec moderne, c'est ειρήνη (irini). C'est l'origine des prénoms Irène, Irina et Eireen, ainsi que du mot « irénique ».


	24. Episode 2x03: L'éthique du prophète

Episode 2.03 : L'éthique du prophète

L'art de la prophétie est extrêmement difficile, surtout en ce qui concerne l'avenir. (Mark Twain)

**_Résumé des évènements évoqués dans la saison précédente :  
_****_Une partie de ces évènements a lieu dans la série Alias, qui ne m'appartient pas et le reste, dans ma fanfiction Programme Halcyon qui emprunte personnages et intrigues à Alias._**

_Elisha Clode et Sydney Bristow, venant de découvrir qu'elles sont sœurs, ont été infiltrées au Covenant ensemble pendant plus d'un an et appris à se connaître dans l'appartement qu'elles partageaient à Rome. _

_Lors d'une mission à Hong Kong, Elisha et Jack sont séparés de Sydney. Ils sont tous deux arrêtés par la CIA et le NSC et placés en détention, tandis que Sydney perd connaissance et se réveille sans souvenir des deux années précédentes._

_Elle redécouvre bien des changements dans son ancienne vie, dont sa nouvelle petite sœur ! Elle ment à la CIA sur ses souvenirs pour être envoyée en mission, s'enfuit et récupère un logiciel secret défense qu'elle utilise comme moyen de pression pour faire relâcher son père… et Elisha Clode, malgré ses réserves. Les deux jeunes femmes emménagent à nouveau ensemble, Elisha porte un bracelet traceur, doit consulter la psy de la CIA et n'a pas le droit de sortir du bâtiment de la CIA sans être accompagnée._

_Pour protéger cet arrangement, la vérité sur les deux dernières années doit rester secrète. Mais Lauren Reed, l'épouse de Michael Vaughn, est chargée par le NSC d'enquêter sur l'assassinat d'Andrean Lazarey – qui est en fait toujours en vie grâce à Sydney, qui l'a exécuté « pour de faux » sous l'identité de Julia Thorne. La sécurité de Lazarey, qui est aussi le père de Julian Sark, n'est de plus assurée que tant que le Covenant le croit mort._

_* Générique *_

**Quelque part dans un manoir, 30 juin 2005.**

MacKenas Cole frappa doucement à la porte – si doucement qu'il fut obligé de renouveler le geste avant d'entendre :

« Volno[1] !

Elle s'adressait souvent à lui en tchèque, bien qu'elle connaisse son peu d'affinité avec cette langue – ou peut-être précisément pour cela, se dit-il en poussant la porte qui s'ouvrait sur son bureau, avant de se fustiger mentalement : il n'y avait probablement qu'une ou deux personnes au monde pour lesquelles elle daignerait modifier son attitude, que ce soit pour leur plaire ou pour les ennuyer. Et il n'en faisait de toute évidence pas partie.

Non, elle l'exaspérait sans même lever le petit doigt. Elle était là, debout devant son microscope, ses cheveux roux parsemés de cuivre et d'argent entourant son visage comme une auréole dans la lumière tamisée passant à travers les stores. Concentrée sur il-ne-savait-quel parchemin ancien. Et il ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'elle s'en désintéresse, les bras croisés derrière son dos.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez eu quelques soucis à Saragosse, finit-elle par énoncer en détachant de l'objectif ses yeux de glace, qui perdirent leur lueur de curiosité scientifique pour devenir tout bonnement terrifiants.

Elle avait peut-être été jolie un jour, mais la maturité lui conférait une beauté fatale.

- Effectivement, répondit Cole en se remémorant le _mea culpa_ qu'il avait répété devant sa glace. Nous avons enlevé trois personnes en vue d'obtenir un financement conséquent. Malheureusement, la CIA nous a pris de vitesse et a attaqué nos locaux à Saragosse. Ils ont réussi à mettre nos gardes hors d'état de nuire et à nous reprendre deux des otages. Tous nos hommes sauf un ont surv…

- Et le troisième otage ? l'interrompit-elle.

- Julian Sark, reprit-il sans manquer de remarquer une certaine surprise sur ses traits. Nous avons appris qu'il était le fils et l'héritier d'Andrean Lazarey, que nous avons fait assassiner l'an dernier.

- Un héritier des Romanov, réagit sa patronne, la voix pleine d'acide.

- Effectivement. Nous avons pensé que leur fortune pourrait…

- Rien du tout, coupa-t-elle à nouveau. Les Romanov ont toujours vu d'un mauvais œil nos interprétations des prophéties de Rambaldi. Utiliser leur argent serait comme introduire du venin dans les veines de notre organisation. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, c'est bien compris ?

- Tout à fait, répondit son subordonné, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à suivre son raisonnement.

- Bon. Vous serez plus chanceux, et mieux inspiré, une prochaine fois. Du moins je l'espère pour vous. Mais pour le moment, j'ai une tâche à vous confier.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Une fois que ce faux-jeton d'Américain l'eut laissée seule, Danica retourna à son microscope. Sur un parchemin vieux de cinq siècles, se dessinaient les lettres manuscrites de deux phrases sibyllines :

_Ceux qui prêtent attention aux signes invisibles savent que la paix, la grâce et la persévérance ne sont que les prémices. Une nouvelle ère viendra, annoncée par l'Aurore qui verra le dénouement des combats autour de mon œuvre._

Après une vie passée à étudier les travaux de Rambaldi, aucun doute n'était permis quant à l'authenticité de cette page. Celle que d'aucuns considéraient comme l'ultime Prophétie de l'Italien.

La Paix, qui désignait de toute évidence Irina Derevko ses filles l'Élue et le Passager… et maintenant, l'Aurore, nouveau mystère à élucider. Et elle l'éluciderait. Et elle s'assurerait que la Prophétie s'accomplisse.

N'était-ce pas pour cela qu'elle avait fondé le Covenant ?

**Maison de Sydney à Los Angeles, 2 juillet 2005.**

« Merci, prononça distraitement Clode en refermant la porte sur le livreur. Syd, tu as commandé un livre ?

- Tu réalises qu'il a flashé sur toi ? s'enquit l'espionne en saisissant le colis avant de s'atteler à son ouverture.

- Hum ? sursauta la mercenaire.

- Le livreur. L'autre jour, c'est déjà lui qui nous a amené l'étagère pour la salle de bains, et il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. Il a essayé d'engager la conversation, je te signale.

- Ah. Je n'avais pas fait attention. Mais ça ne change pas grand-chose, je ne suis pas intéressée.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Sydney en s'acharnant sur l'adhésif entourant le carton. Il a l'air très gentil.

- Écoute, ne le prends pas mal, j'apprécie ton intérêt et je mesure ton changement d'attitude à mon égard… mais mon cœur est déjà pris.

- Par un terroriste recherché par la moitié des agences gouvernementales de la planète ?

- Dis donc, s'énerva Clode, est-ce que je me mêle de _tes _histoires de cœur ?

- Quelles histoires ? Les prétendants ne se bousculent pas à _mon _portillon, que je sache!

- C'est ça, fais l'autruche, marmonna Elisha en s'éloignant.

- De quoi tu parles ? la retint son aînée, abandonnant son colis sur la table.

- Will, dit simplement la jeune femme.

- Quoi, Will ?

- Cela ne t'aura pas échappé qu'il est amoureux de toi ? Tu serais bien la seule… Cela fait des années qu'il est là pour toi sans rien demander, encore maintenant il attend pendant que tu te languis de ton Boyscout.

- Cela n'a rien à voir, se braqua Sydney.

- Bien sûr que non. Vaughn est un homme _marié_. Dans le genre indisponible, Julian repassera !

C'est cet instant que quelqu'un choisit pour sonner à la porte, au milieu de cette ambiance électrique qui aurait bien pu dégénérer en bataille rangée. En allant ouvrir, Sydney se demanda si elle devait remercier ou en vouloir à cette personne… Et penchait pour la seconde option jusqu'à voir son père sur le pas de la porte. La mine sombre, il annonça :

- Il faut qu'on parle. »

Malgré ce triste augure, la jeune femme ne parvint pas à se sortir la tête l'idée ridicule que Will pouvait être amoureux d'elle. _N'importe quoi_, s'énerva-t-elle _in petto_ comme pour s'en convaincre.

**Au même moment, bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles, cabinet du Dr Barnett.**

Raccompagnant l'agent Rotter à la porte de son cabinet, Judy remarqua l'un de ses anciens patients, qui arpentait nerveusement la salle d'attente.

« Vous auriez un moment à me consacrer ? s'enquit-il une fois que Rotter eut disparu au coin du couloir.

Il tombait plutôt bien : sa séance suivante avait été décommandée pour cause de mission de dernière minute. Les agents de terrain n'avaient pas un emploi du temps très régulier…

- Bien sûr, Will, entrez.

L'analyste s'assit bien droit au milieu du canapé, comme il l'avait toujours fait lors de ses précédentes séances, quand l'Agence l'avait envoyé en thérapie à la suite de sa blessure.

- Cela faisait un moment, remarqua la thérapeute après avoir rejoint son fauteuil. Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

- Bien, répondit-il aussitôt, avant de se reprendre : peut-être pas si bien que ça, puisque j'ai ressenti le besoin de venir vous parler. Un peu… déconcerté, disons.

- À quel sujet ?

- Eh bien… Sydney est de retour. Ce dont je suis ravi, mais… étant donnés mes sentiments pour elle, c'est… compliqué. Elle traverse des moments difficiles et j'essaie d'être là… mais c'est dur.

- Vous avez pensé à lui en parler ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais… je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment. Elle commence juste à se faire à sa nouvelle vie, à tous ces changements, notamment… Vaughn qui s'est marié… alors je ne veux pas la prendre au dépourvu. C'est d'un ami qu'elle a besoin.

- Et qu'en est-il de Clode ? s'enquit Barnett. Cela ne doit pas être facile de la côtoyer.

Le coup de poignard, physique et métaphorique, assené deux ans auparavant par Allison Doren, avait en effet ravivé chez l'ancien journaliste d'autres blessures mal cicatrisées. Comme son enlèvement par Clode et Sark, à l'occasion duquel il avait été torturé.

- Pas aussi difficile que je l'aurais cru, en fait. Vous savez… presque personne n'est au courant, et à un moment donné j'ai cru devenir fou à force de le garder pour moi… elle m'a rendu visite après son évasion. Clode. Elle voulait mon aide pour retrouver Syd, que je croyais morte à l'époque. C'est là que j'ai appris qu'elles étaient sœurs. Et je l'ai aidée. Parce que… je crois que j'ai senti qu'elle avait changé. Elle était venue sans arme, sans menace. Et depuis, elle n'a cessé d'évoluer. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'apprécie les souvenirs qu'elle éveille en moi, précisa-t-il… mais je crois qu'ils sont tout aussi pénibles pour elle.

- Il faut une grande force pour vous mettre à sa place. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec elle comme avec Sydney, vos propres sentiments passent toujours au second plan. Je me trompe ? »

**Près du siège d'Omnifam, Zurich.**

Touristes et Zurichois affluaient autour du bassin en V, avides de la fraîcheur distillée par la vapeur d'eau émanant de la fontaine. Revenant du restaurant où il avait ses habitudes pour déjeuner, Arvin Sloane s'arrêta un instant pour profiter lui aussi d'une bouffée d'air en admirant l'immeuble d'Omnifam, cylindre de verre énergétiquement autonome complété par cette fontaine et sa jumelle. Clin d'œil dont il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, qu'il interprétait certains jours comme un hommage au sage italien à qui il avait consacré sa vie précédente et d'autres, comme de l'_hybris__**[2]**_.

Les muscles du philanthrope se tendirent plusieurs secondes avant qu'il n'analyse consciemment ce qui avait déclenché l'alarme silencieuse dans son cerveau. On ne se débarrassait pas si facilement de plus de trente ans de réflexes et d'attention au détail…

« Bonjour, monsieur Sloane, le héla MacKenas Cole avec un rictus triomphant.

La bosse du revolver braqué vers lui depuis la poche de son ancien employé[3], imperceptible pour le commun des mortels, sauta aux yeux d'Arvin. Étant donné leur passif, il s'attendait presque à être foudroyé sur place, avant de se rappeler que la propension de Cole à fanfaronner lui garantissait pour le moins quelques minutes de plus à vivre.

- Que voulez-vous ? interrogea-t-il sèchement.

- Mes nouveaux employeurs aimeraient consulter la base de données d'Omnifam, annonça Cole sans se démonter.

Sloane feignit l'étonnement :  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi elle pourrait les intéresser. Elle n'a qu'un but humanitaire, médical.

- Tout comme la radiothérapie, répliqua l'envoyé du Covenant. Je trouve personnellement les autres applications de la désintégration de l'atome bien plus intéressantes. Quel que soit son objectif premier, cette base de données présente l'avantage de réunir des informations sur une bonne moitié des êtres humains peuplant notre planète.

Tandis que Sloane balayait les alentours du regard, à la recherche d'une bien improbable porte de sortie, Cole continuait.

- Il y a maintenant deux ans, au moment de votre reddition, vous avez remis à mon employeur un parchemin.

- Je n'en avais plus l'utilité, confirma l'ancien patron du SD-6, qui sentait que son interlocuteur ne savait rien de plus que ce qu'il disait, ce qui n'était guère étonnant.

- Eh bien nous requérons aujourd'hui votre assistance, continua-t-il. Nous voulons que vous recherchiez dans votre base de données les individus partageant ces trois critères.

La feuille de papier tendue par Cole précisait un taux de plaquettes, une taille de cœur et une anomalie dans la séquence ADN.

- Mais ce sont les signes distinctifs de l'Élue.

- Elle n'est peut-être pas la seule à les présenter, réagit Cole. Dans tous les cas, dans l'intérêt de votre… bien-être immédiat et durable, continua-t-il en remuant légèrement son arme dans sa poche, il serait souhaitable que vous effectuiez cette recherche pour nous.

Sloane fit mine de céder, acquiesçant doucement, et son adversaire s'éloigna en sortant enfin la main de sa poche – Arvin espérait que cette position prolongée lui vaudrait une bonne tendinite.

Puis, une fois remonté dans son bureau climatisé, surplombant la ville à quarante-sept étages du bassin et des touristes, il s'autorisa un sourire incrédule face à la naïveté de Cole et de son employeuse.

Croire qu'il aurait renoncé au parchemin sans une recherche aussi élémentaire ! Par acquit de conscience, ou peut-être pour savourer l'instant, il entra à nouveau les données dans son ordinateur, et obtint les mêmes résultats que deux ans auparavant.

Une correspondance parfaite : Sydney Bristow.

Deux correspondances partielles : Irina Derevko et Elisha Clode.

Aucune autre correspondance.

Il se demanda si Danica comprendrait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'est devant sa propre naïveté qu'il sourit alors : n'était-il pas _déjà_ trop tard ?

**Maison de Sydney à Los Angeles.**

Jack entra en feignant de ne pas remarquer le visage fermé et les muscles tendus de ses filles. Il brûlait de les interroger sur les raisons de leur désaccord, mais ne voulait pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu… et puis, il y avait plus important à gérer.

Sans dire un mot, il s'assit sur le canapé et ouvrit son ordinateur portable sur la table basse. Quelques clics plus tard, apparaissait Irina dans une fenêtre de conversation vidéo.

- Maman ? s'étonna sa fille aînée.

- Bonjour, Sydney, répondit la Russe. Elisha, salua-t-elle en hochant la tête, comme s'attendant à recevoir une gifle à travers l'écran. Jack.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Clode, les bras croisés et une tempête dans les yeux.

- Nous devons éviter que l'enquête du NSC sur la mort de Lazarey ne les mène à Julia Thorne, expliqua Jack.

- Je croyais que Lauren n'avait aucune piste sérieuse ? s'alarma aussitôt Sydney.

- Nous aussi, répondit Jack. Mais Katya nous a prévenus que le Kremlin allait envoyer au NSC une vidéo de l'assassinat.

- J'en avais pourtant supprimé toute trace sur le serveur[4], s'étonna Elisha.

- Apparemment, il y avait au moins deux caméras cachées dans le bureau de Lazarey, qui intéressait décidément bien du monde, expliqua Irina. Heureusement pour nous, celle des Russes a une résolution bien plus limitée, mais on ne peut pas écarter la possibilité que Sydney soit identifiable après amélioration de l'image.

- Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux simplement révéler que j'étais infiltrée au Covenant ? suggéra l'espionne.

- Cela soulèverait trop de questions, répliqua son père, péremptoire.

- Sur la situation de Lazarey, notamment, compléta sa sœur. Mais aussi sur ta loyauté, puisque Lindsay serait bien capable de manipuler les faits pour faire croire que tu as vraiment été reconditionnée.

- Sans compter que cela prouverait que tu as menti au sujet de ta prétendue captivité à Paris, ajouta Irina, ce qui rendrait nul et non avenu l'accord permettant à Jack et Elisha de respirer à l'air libre… et vous enverrait tous trois en prison.

Sydney, malgré sa moue têtue, fut bien obligée d'admettre qu'ils avaient raison.

- Que fait-on, alors ?

- Lauren va probablement charger Marshall d'analyser la vidéo, et il faudra l'empêcher de réussir, continua Jack.

- On pourrait simplement lui en parler, suggéra Clode à la surprise générale, la franchise ne faisant pas partie de sa formation. Quoique, à la réflexion, se reprit-elle en voyant les trois paires d'yeux ronds braqués sur elle, cela le perturberait sans doute plus qu'autre chose.

Jack retint un sourire, fier de l'empathie grandissante de sa fille cadette.

- Katya vous procurera une clé USB à insérer dans l'ordinateur utilisé pour l'analyse, énonça Irina. Mais cela ne suffira pas. Il faut entraîner l'enquête dans une toute autre direction pour se débarrasser de cette épée de Damoclès.

- Comment proposes-tu d'y arriver ? interrogea Elisha.

- J'ai mon idée, souffla sa mère avec un sourire digne de Mona Lisa. Prenez soin de vous, » ajouta-t-elle avant de se déconnecter.

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles, cabinet du Dr Barnett. 3 juillet 2005.**

« J'avoue avoir été surprise par votre appel.

- Cela vous surprend que j'aie besoin de parler ?

- Absolument pas, sourit la psychologue. Simplement, il me semble que Zurich abrite un certain nombre de bons thérapeutes.

- Sans doute, sourit Sloane. Mais étant donnée la nature… sensible, des évènements et personnes dont je veux discuter, l'Agence n'apprécierait probablement pas que je choisisse un nom au hasard dans l'annuaire.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Y a-t-il une raison particulière à votre désir de fixer un rendez-vous aussi vite ?

- Eh bien… Un évènement récent m'a, disons, replongé au cœur de mes vieux démons.

- J'imagine qu'il s'agit de Rambaldi ? Souhaitez-vous parler de cet évènement ?

- J'ai revu une vieille connaissance. La rencontre importe peu, en vérité ce sont les souvenirs qu'elle m'a évoqués qui me… rappellent à quel point j'y reste vulnérable.

L'ancien espion resta coi pendant un long moment, semblant attendre une question de Barnett. La faille dans sa carapace, qui transparaissait quelques instants plus tôt, disparut derrière un rictus et un regard glacé – le retour du besoin de tout contrôler. La thérapeute se résolut à briser le silence.

- C'est le message délivré par Il Dire qui a déclenché votre transformation, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact, répondit Sloane – et malgré son air buté, Judy sentit qu'il était sincère. Paix, ajouta-t-il – mais le mot sonnait faux.

- Un message étonnamment court, quand on sait que la machine a déroulé plus de sept mètres de parchemin. Qu'en avez-vous fait ?

- Ce n'était rien que des feuilles vierges. Quel usage pouvais-je en faire ? Je les ai jetées.

- Au lieu de les étudier, de les conserver comme un trésor, ou même de les vendre au plus offrant ?

- Me traitez-vous de menteur ?

- Loin de moi cette idée. Mais vous dites vous-même avoir besoin de parler. Vous n'avez pas traversé un océan et un continent pour profiter du confort de mon canapé Ikea ? »

**Bâtiment de la CIA à Los Angeles, bureau de Marshall.**

« Les Russes n'ont pas vraiment investi dans une caméra high-tech, soupira l'informaticien en regardant une femme blonde pixellisée trancher la gorge d'Andrean Lazarey sur l'écran de son ordinateur, une autre blonde penchée sur son épaule.

- Vous pensez pouvoir obtenir une meilleure image ? s'enquit cette dernière avec son accent britannique distingué.

- Je ne peux rien promettre, mais oui, je suis assez confiant. Les logiciels des Russes utilisent le théorème de Bayes[5], ce qui est, euh, franchement… pitoyable, pas étonnant qu'ils ne soient arrivés à rien. Je pense arriver à un visage identifiable dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures.

- Parfait. J'aimerais lancer le programme de reconnaissance faciale dès que vous avez un résultat.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'open-space, Jack rejoignait Katya, occupée à observer l'agent du NSC et le génie des gadgets.

- Elisha et Sydney marchent avec nous, énonça-t-il l'air de rien, bien qu'elle discerne clairement l'inquiétude marquant ses traits tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à l'antre de Marshall. Tu as la clé USB ?

La Russe glissa sans un mot un objet métallique dans la poche de veste de l'agent.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- C'est ma famille aussi, » répondit simplement Derevko.

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles, cabinet du Dr Barnett.**

« Vous n'avez pas traversé un océan et tout un continent pour profiter du confort de mon canapé Ikea ?

La remarque arracha un sourire au philanthrope, qui sembla vaciller un instant entre manipulation et fragilité, tenter de déterminer ce qu'il pouvait révéler ou pas.

- C'est difficile de renoncer à quelque chose qui a représenté tellement pendant des dizaines d'années, à quoi on a tant sacrifié… Quand j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à Milo Rambaldi, je recherchais la connaissance, et peu à peu j'ai glissé vers une quête de pouvoir de façon si naturelle – ne dit-on pas que savoir, c'est pouvoir ? Ce sont deux idées puissantes, addictives. Mais qui mènent à des vérités qu'on n'est pas toujours prêt à entendre. Surtout dans le cas du Prophète italien.

- Vous croyez vraiment que Rambaldi prédisait l'avenir ?

- Oui, souffla Sloane, les yeux brillant de passion mais aussi de ce qui ressemblait fort à de la terreur. Je ne saurais expliquer comment, mais oui, j'ai vu suffisamment de ses prophéties se réaliser pour en être persuadé. Et pour sentir le poids de la destinée, du sort, quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donne.

- C'est ce poids qui vous tourmente ?

- Peut-être, admit l'ancien terroriste. Il fut un temps où je considérais que les prophéties de Rambaldi devaient se réaliser, qu'elles étaient forcément positives. Mais je n'en suis plus si sûr. Je questionne ses intentions – espérait-il les évènements qu'il prédisait, ou nous avertissait-il de leur arrivée ? J'ai passé tant d'années à étudier chaque virgule de ses écrits comme un texte sacré, comme ma Bible ou mon Coran, sans parvenir à élucider ce mystère.

Barnett ne put retenir un léger frisson à l'angoisse perceptible d'un homme habituellement inébranlable. Elle ne connaissait Rambaldi qu'à travers ce qu'en disaient ses patients le scepticisme et la colère de Sydney Bristow, la raillerie et la haine d'Elisha Clode, le respect et la peur de Marshall Flinkman… Sloane, lui, semblait considérer l'Italien avec une ferveur quasi religieuse, pourtant accompagnée de doutes.

- J'ai cru un moment que renoncer à ma quête me libérerait de ce fardeau, continua Arvin. Que reconnaître mon impuissance serait libérateur. Mais pas vraiment. Cela me donne juste l'impression de capituler et de laisser d'autres combattre à ma place.

- Vous avez tout à fait le droit d'être fatigué et de chercher le repos.

- Peut-être. Mais des personnes à qui je tiens sont impliquées… Vous avez entendu parler de la Prophétie de l'Élue et du Passager ? Sydney semble être au cœur de tout, et… je ne sais pas si je pourrais me pardonner de n'être pas intervenu, si l'issue devait lui être fatale. »

**Bâtiment de la CIA à Los Angeles, bureau de Marshall.**

« Sydney, siffla Clode. Il revient !

- Il me faut plus de temps ! s'affola l'espionne en jetant des coups d'œil désespérés vers la clé USB, la barre de téléchargement sur l'écran qui atteignait péniblement les cinquante pourcents, et vers la porte.

- Je vais faire ce que je peux, énonça sa complice d'un ton résigné, ne semblant pas prendre plus de plaisir que Sydney à abuser Marshall.

Depuis le bureau, elle entendit quelque chose tomber au sol, puis sa sœur jurer :

- Damnú air[6] ! Quelle maladroite !

- Oh, euh, laissez-moi, hum, vous aider avec ça, se proposa le génie des gadgets.

Puis Sydney entendit des bruits de feuilles froissées. Elisha avait fait tomber un dossier par terre. Un classique. Mais le téléchargement n'en était qu'à soixante-dix pourcents, et cela n'allait pas suffire.

- Comment va Carrie ? s'enquit l'Irlandaise. Elle en est à plus de cinq mois maintenant, non ?

- Oui, ça la fatigue pas mal, répondit Marshall en se redressant, apparemment ravi d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Le médecin lui a conseillé le repos, mais elle soutient qu'elle deviendrait folle si elle arrêtait de travailler.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas trop. Irina a précipité une voiture dans le fleuve et est restée un bon moment dans l'eau glacée, alors qu'elle était vraisemblablement enceinte de trois ou quatre mois. Bon, je ne suis peut-être pas un exemple d'éducation réussie, mais d'un point de vue physique et intellectuel je satisfaisais au moins aux critères d'Halcyon…

C'était une tentative bien maladroite de détendre l'atmosphère, mais à la stupéfaction de Sydney, Marshall éclata d'un rire sincère, en chœur avec celui, cristallin, de la mercenaire. N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, elle constata néanmoins que le téléchargement était terminé et retira précipitamment la clé USB de l'unité centrale. Restait à sortir de là.

- Qu'en est-il des questions épineuses du mariage et du prénom ? interrogea Elisha, un sourire dans la voix.

- Oh, c'est une longue, longue histoire, soupira l'informaticien.

- On peut en discuter autour d'un café, proposa la jeune femme. À moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose d'urgent à faire ?

- Euh, eh bien, en fait, le logiciel d'amélioration d'image fonctionne pour ainsi dire tout seul, alors je, hum, suppose que je peux me joindre à vous. »

Sydney entendit leurs pas s'éloigner vers la machine à café, avant de recevoir un message de son père sur son téléphone : « La voie est libre ». Jetant un dernier regard à la photographie pixellisée sur l'écran, elle se glissa hors du bureau.

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles, cabinet du Dr Barnett.**

« C'était surréaliste, lâcha Sydney, assise pour une fois tout au fond du fauteuil, avec de grands mouvements de bras. Voir Marshall et Clode papoter comme ça… Et le pire…

- Et le pire ? l'encouragea la thérapeute en la voyant s'interrompre.

- Le pire, c'est que je crois qu'Elisha s'intéressait _vraiment_ au bébé.

- Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ?

- Rien, je suppose… souffla l'espionne après un instant de réflexion. C'est juste que… c'est censé être une sociopathe, non ?

- Cela n'a rien d'irrévocable, surtout chez un sujet jeune. Le manque d'amour peut être comblé par la création de relations saines… Et puis, se risqua Judy en sentant que sa patiente avait besoin d'explications rationnelles… je ne sais pas si ce diagnostic a jamais été justifié. Les critères en sont pour le moins controversés[7]. Nous parlons d'une jeune femme qui a grandi dans un environnement extrêmement hostile à tout sentiment, et qui s'y est donc adaptée pour survivre. Quant à savoir si elle ne ressentait aucun remords ou si elle les réprimait…

- Je suppose que… c'est plus facile de la voir comme cela, admit Sydney. D'écarter du revers de la main tout ce qu'elle peut dire.

- Vous avez quelque chose de précis en tête ? s'enquit la psychologue.

- Hier, on s'est disputées et elle a dit… C'était ma faute, en fait, je l'asticotais sur sa vie amoureuse sans m'attendre à une contre-attaque. Cela doit encore venir de cette dichotomie que je fais entre nous deux, comme si le fait que je m'accroche à Vaughn était normal alors qu'elle devrait oublier Sark une bonne fois pour toute… Elle m'a bien remise à ma place.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Que Sark est peut-être hors-la-loi, mais Vaughn est un homme marié… Et puis… elle a laissé entendre que… que Will était amoureux de moi.

- Et vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

- Cela m'a d'abord semblé absurde, mais… il faut bien reconnaître qu'elle s'est pas mal améliorée dans la perception des relations humaines. Et de ce que j'ai compris… elle l'a un peu côtoyé pendant la période où j'étais… morte. Alors je me pose des questions.

- Il n'a jamais tenté quoi que ce soit ? interrogea Barnett, bien consciente de marcher sur des œufs et se demandant jusqu'où elle pouvait interférer.

Sydney haussa les épaules mais sembla y réfléchir sérieusement.

- On s'est embrassés une fois, pas longtemps après la mort de mon fiancé. On avait bu, je n'étais pas bien à l'époque… et ça n'a pas été plus loin. Mais maintenant, je m'interroge sur ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire… C'est en enquêtant sur la mort de Danny qu'il s'est retrouvé au milieu de tout ça. Pour moi. Je m'en suis tellement voulu pour ça… mais sans jamais me demander si c'était mon meilleur ami qui avait pris ces risques… ou quelqu'un qui voulait devenir plus que ça.

La jeune femme se plongea dans l'observation de la moquette un moment, dans un silence méditatif, avant de souffler :

- Tout ça à cause de ma peste de petite sœur… »

**Bâtiment de la CIA à Los Angeles, bureau de Marshall.**

« Ça y est, s'exclama le génie des gadgets, surexcité. Agent Reed ! héla-t-il à travers l'open-space, le processus est terminé, on devrait avoir un résultat d'ici quelques secondes !

Lauren se leva de son bureau et rejoignit l'antre de Marshall – vers lequel les regards curieux convergeaient – aussi vite que sa jupe cigarette, ses talons hauts et son flegme britannique le lui permettaient.

Une fois devant l'écran d'ordinateur qui commençait à charger l'image, ligne de pixel par ligne de pixel, la jeune femme dut se forcer à respirer calmement, sentant sa jugulaire battre la charge. C'était plus que sa couverture, plus qu'un jeu d'influence c'était le frisson de la traque, la poussée d'adrénaline qu'elle ressentait avant de clore les rares enquêtes intéressantes qu'on lui confiait.

Presque la moitié de l'image était visible maintenant. Impossible de reconnaître qui que ce soit pour l'instant. Ne supportant plus le suspense, Lauren agrippa le dossier du siège de Marshall à s'en blanchir les phalanges, tandis que ce dernier triturait avec application une balle antistress.

Quelques secondes, ou siècles, plus tard, l'image apparut enfin dans son ensemble. Technicien et agent de liaison ouvrirent des yeux ronds, incrédules.

- C'est impossible, souffla Flinkman.

- Comment ? articula Reed.

- Alors, verdict ? vint s'enquérir Weiss, apparemment envoyé en éclaireur par les badauds de l'open-space. Oh ? s'étonna-t-il devant l'image. Je croyais que l'amélioration était terminée.

- Elle l'est, répondit Marshall. Apparemment, c'est le mieux que mon super logiciel peut, euh, faire, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête devant l'amas de pixels s'étalant sur son écran. Désolé, Lauren, on dirait que la vidéo est de trop mauvaise qualité pour donner quoi que ce soit.

- Vous avez fait de votre mieux, le réconforta la jeune femme en haussant les épaules, tentant d'être bonne perdante. On aura plus de chance la prochaine fois. »

**Parking des bureaux de la CIA, Los Angeles. 10 juillet 2005. **

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat.

Lauren poussa la porte du parking souterrain, tentant de contenir sa frustration et de ne faire tomber ni sa pile de dossiers, ni le téléphone portable collé à son oreille. Elle tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de répondre à sa mère[8] d'un ton froid et rationnel :

- C'est une enquête importante. Si je la résous, cela me met dans une position idéale pour obtenir plus d'informations sensibles. Et si j'échoue, cela rend précaire ma situation au NSC et à la CIA. Mais je ne vais pas m'avouer vaincue pour une seule piste qui mène à une impasse.

- Je ne sais même pas en quoi la mort d'un diplomate russe peut intéresser le gouvernement américain, soupira Olivia au bout du fil, de ce ton mondain qu'elle prenait pour accueillir les amis politiciens de son mari.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, cela fait partie de la tentative de rapprochement du Kremlin et de la Maison Blanche. C'est la tendance actuelle, comme on le voyait déjà avec la création d'un poste d'agent de liaison[9] entre le FSB et la CIA.

Arrivant près de sa voiture et pressée de raccrocher, la jeune femme posa la question dont elle savait qu'elle écourterait la conversation – même si elle s'intéressait vraiment à la réponse.

- Comment va papa[10] ?

- Bah, tu connais ton père, il tourne en rond comme un lion dans sa cage. Le médecin lui a déconseillé de reprendre son poste. Bon, je vais te laisser. Tiens-moi au courant de ta chasse au dahu[11].

- Merci beaucoup, maman, souffla Lauren en se glissant à l'intérieur de la voiture et en déposant les dossiers sur la place passager.

Elle venait de refermer la portière lorsqu'un bruit à l'arrière de l'habitacle l'alerta. Tentant de saisir la bombe lacrymogène dans son sac, elle scruta le rétroviseur, où sortant de l'obscurité, apparut le visage de Julian Sark.

Et le reflet métallique d'un pistolet.

- Bonjour, agent Reed. J'aimerais vous parler de l'assassinat de mon père. »

_* Générique de fin *_

* * *

[1] Volno = entrez, en tchèque. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai trouvé sur Internet, car je ne connais absolument pas cette langue, n'hésitez pas à me corriger si c'est votre cas.

[2] Hybris : mot grec désignant la démesure inspirée par l'orgueil.

[3] Cole a en effet débuté sa carrière au SD-6 dirigé par Arvin Sloane. Lors d'une mission en Tchétchénie, il est fait prisonnier et Sloane l'abandonne. Par la suite, il rejoint l'organisation du Monsieur (Irina Derevko) et c'est lui qui est à la tête du commando qui attaque le SD-6 pour voler un objet de Rambaldi, opération coordonnée avec l'attaque du FTL par Sark et Clode. Cole prendra à cette occasion le plus grand plaisir à torturer Sloane.

[4] Épisode 3 : Double jeu. Elisha, alors prisonnière de la CIA, trouve une vidéo de Sydney en train de tuer Andrean Lazarey, première preuve qu'elle est encore en vie et premier indice solide dans l'enquête menée par elle et Jack. Elle en confie une copie à Jack et en supprime toute trace sur le serveur.

[5] De ce que j'ai compris de l'épisode 3.08 en anglais… mais je suis bien incapable de comprendre le théorème en question, et plus encore son application à l'amélioration d'images…

[6] Flûte, zut ou merde, d'après le dictionnaire en ligne dictionary.

[7] Pour plus d'infos sur la psychopathie/sociopathie/personnalité antisociale, deux liens Wikipedia : wiki/Personnalit%C3%A9_antisociale et wiki/Psychopathie. La différence entre psycho- et sociopathie est sujette à controverse, certains considèrent que la psychopathie est le résultat de facteurs génétiques, biologiques et psychologiques alors que la sociopathie vient de l'environnement social.

[8] Olivia Reed, épouse du sénateur George Reed, est un agent sous couverture du Covenant.

[9] Poste créé pour Katya Derevko.

[10] George Reed a eu une crise cardiaque dans l'épisode 15 d'Halcyon (Plus loin on plonge dans le passé…), en janvier 2005.

[11] Le dahu est un animal imaginaire et l'on parle de chasse au dahu pour une quête futile, impossible, particulièrement pour se moquer de la naïveté de quelqu'un.


	25. Episode 2x04: Collisions

La base de l'intrigue me vient de l'épisode 3.03 d'Alias (Reunion / Arme Secrète).

Ok, alors, première chose : je n'ai pas réussi à élucider la plausibilité scientifique de cette histoire de satellite. Parce que quand des satellites tombent sur Terre, à cause d'une panne ou ce genre de chose, ils n'atterrissent pas en un morceau mais sortent de leur passage dans l'atmosphère en pièces détachées et seuls les plus gros morceaux arrivent au sol, séparément. Donc je ne sais pas trop ce que les scénaristes ont boutiqué. J'ai franchement galéré, car je voulais quand même conserver certains éléments de l'épisode – j'espère que le tout sera relativement cohérent si ce n'est scientifiquement correct.

J'étais également un peu sceptique quant à la logique qui pousserait les généraux russes à se réfugier dans le même bunker où ils cachent leur super arme secrète. Vous ne voulez pas publier un communiqué de presse, tant que vous y êtes ? On vous a déjà parlé de « mettre tous vos œufs dans le même panier » ? Donc là encore, j'ai pris quelques libertés avec le scénario d'origine. À vous de me dire si j'ai fait mieux p.

Enfin, n'hésitez pas à visiter le site consacré à Halcyon: **halcyon. e (-) Mon site. C O M** (sans les espaces et les parenthèses).

* * *

**Episode 2.04 : Collisions**

La répartie est une explosion du composé esprit.  
(Friedrich Von Schlegel)

_**Résumé des évènements évoqués dans la saison précédente :  
Ma fanfiction emprunte, souvent en les modifiant, personnages et intrigues à Alias, série qui ne m'appartient pas.**_

_Elisha Clode et Sydney Bristow, qui viennent de découvrir qu'elles sont sœurs, ont été infiltrées ensemble au Covenant pendant plus d'un an, et appris à se connaître dans l'appartement qu'elles partageaient à Rome. _

_Lors d'une mission à Hong Kong, Elisha et Jack sont séparés de Sydney. Ils sont tous deux arrêtés par la CIA et le NSC et placés en détention, tandis que Sydney perd connaissance et se réveille sans souvenir des deux années précédentes._

_Elle redécouvre bien des changements dans son ancienne vie, dont sa nouvelle petite sœur ! Elle ment à la CIA pour être envoyée en mission, s'enfuit et se procure un moyen de pression pour faire relâcher son père… et Elisha Clode, malgré ses réserves. Les deux jeunes femmes emménagent à nouveau ensemble, Elisha porte un bracelet traceur, doit consulter la psy de la CIA et n'a pas le droit de sortir du bâtiment de la CIA sans accompagnement._

_Pendant son infiltration, Sydney a simulé l'assassinat d'Andrean Lazarey, diplomate russe et ennemi du Covenant, qui s'avérera également être le père de Sark. La nouvelle épouse de Michael Vaughn, Lauren Reed, est chargée par le NSC d'enquêter sur cette mort en collaboration avec les services russes, et la famille Bristow/Derevko doit ruser pour l'empêcher de découvrir la vérité. _

_* Générique *_

**Voiture de Lauren Reed, parking des bureaux de la CIA, Los Angeles. 10 juillet 2005.**

« J'aimerais vous parler de l'assassinat de mon père.

Lauren resta figée un instant, les yeux braqués sur l'éclat métallique du pistolet dans le rétroviseur, son cerveau refusant d'assimiler la présence de Julian Sark sur sa banquette arrière. Ce dernier, incroyablement calme, attendait simplement qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

- Si je peux me permettre un conseil, finit-il par énoncer, vous devriez probablement respirer.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que la jeune femme s'aperçut qu'elle était en apnée depuis plusieurs secondes, et la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du terroriste lui donna des envies de meurtre. Elle réagissait comme une petite employée de bureau alors qu'elle était un membre entraîné du Covenant… ce qui, à la réflexion, valait sans doute mieux pour sa couverture.

- Lazarey ? finit-elle par prononcer.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher, souffla Sark avec une bravade dont l'amertume ne pouvait être feinte.

- Vous ne l'avez jamais connu, affirma Lauren, finissant sur le ton d'une question.

- Je n'ai pas eu cette chance, confirma-t-il en baissant les yeux un instant. J'ai cru comprendre que votre enquête rencontre quelques difficultés, ajouta-t-il avant de préciser avec un sourire, voyant son interlocutrice bouche bée : j'ai reçu l'information moins de dix minutes après que vous avez décroché votre téléphone pour tenir les Russes au courant. La fonction principale de leurs agences de renseignement, à part maquiller la réalité pour le public, semble être de vendre les informations qu'ils collectent. Vous les Américains, êtes bien moins drôles et vous cantonnez généralement au premier rôle.

- Pourquoi me contacter ? interrogea l'agent du NSC.

- Je me suis renseigné à votre sujet. Tout le monde s'accorde à dire que vous êtes douée et dévouée à votre travail. Peut-être pour prouver que vous n'êtes pas là qu'à cause de votre nom de famille.

- Que voulez-vous ? réagit-elle, cassante, exaspérée à l'évocation de son père.

- Vous remettre ceci, répliqua-t-il en lui tendant un dossier. Le bureau de mon géniteur contenait apparemment plus de cafards que le plus miteux des motels où j'aie séjourné. J'ai donc pu obtenir un meilleur cliché que les Russes.

Lauren ouvrit le dossier, le frisson parcourant sa nuque n'ayant plus rien à voir avec la présence d'un homme armé sur sa banquette arrière. Elle en sortit une image de l'assassinat de Lazarey, sous un angle différent, et clairement moins pixellisée. La photographie suivante était un agrandissement du visage de la fameuse femme blonde. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

- Oh, mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle. Derevko ?

- Je suppose qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous expliquer mon passif avec Irina, énonça le jeune homme d'un ton glacial. Je suppose que de la part d'une femme qui m'a menti et manipulé toute ma vie, cette trahison supplémentaire ne devrait pas me surprendre outre mesure. Puis-je compter sur vous pour vous assurer qu'elle n'en sorte pas impunie ?

- Je ferai de mon mieux, » marmonna Lauren en fixant l'image – elle remarqua à peine le terroriste lorsqu'il se glissa hors de sa voiture et du parking.

**Maison de Sydney et Clode, Los Angeles. 25 juillet 2005. 4:00.**

Il faisait nuit noire au réveil de Clode, en sueur et en sursaut, se croyant en haut du lit superposé qu'elle partageait avec Ally à Halcyon. La douleur aiguë qui lancinait au creux de sa poitrine lui avait ôté toute illusion sur les quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires qu'elle aurait aimé grappiller. Alors elle avait enfilé sa tenue de jogging, sous le regard perplexe de la petite May.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dors. »

Puis elle s'était glissée hors de la maison et s'était dirigée à petites foulées vers la plage, où elle avait accéléré sur le sable mouillé, tout juste libéré par la marée descendante. Elle avait couru jusqu'à perdre haleine, couru jusqu'à anesthésier ses souvenirs et oublier où elle était et comment elle était arrivée là, oublier jusqu'à son propre nom.

Et puis quand ses muscles l'avaient rappelée à l'ordre, elle s'était laissé tomber dans le sable, qui avait eu le temps de sécher au soleil. Ce dernier montait lentement dans le ciel bleu dépourvu de nuages. Une chaude journée de plus en Californie à cette idée, Elisha s'autorisa un sourire en rebroussant chemin.

Avant d'insérer sa clé dans la serrure, la jeune femme tendit l'oreille pour savoir à quoi s'attendre – du bruit dans la cuisine, Sydney devait être levée. Une inspiration avant d'entrer dans le ring…

… et Ely s'arrêta net, bouche-bée, en voyant attablé, non pas sa sœur, mais… Will Tippin. Celui-ci, qui se versait un verre de jus d'orange, suspendit également son geste un instant en l'apercevant. La jeune femme roula les yeux avant de s'assoir en face de lui. Combien d'épisodes avait-elle ratés depuis sa dispute avec Syd trois semaines plus tôt1 ?

Quand on pense au loup… Sydney émergea de la salle de bains, ses cheveux enturbannés dans une serviette, et les rejoignit, gênée, semblant tenter d'évaluer la situation et de déterminer si elle allait devoir dégainer son pistolet.

« Respire, grande sœur, l'enjoignit Clode. Will et moi nous entendons très bien maintenant, pas vrai ? Et puis soit dit entre nous, j'aime autant que ce soit lui plutôt que le Boyscout…

Ses deux compagnons s'étouffèrent, hésitant entre amusement et consternation.

- Qui veut une omelette ? s'enquit-elle, sortant des œufs du réfrigérateur avant de les casser dans un saladier d'une seule main, dans un geste de jongleur.

- C'est maman qui t'a appris ça ? interrogea Sydney, intriguée.

- Je suppose que tu as oublié, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit2, elle ne nous faisait pas vraiment d'atelier cuisine à Halcyon, railla Ely. C'est toi qui m'as montré. Tu as décidé de m'inculquer quelques bases quand je me suis étonnée de te voir plonger des œufs dans de l'eau bouillante.

Will et Syd pouffèrent, suivis de bon cœur par Elisha qui fouettait maintenant joyeusement ses œufs avec des lardons et de la ciboulette.

- Juste au cas où, intervint Sydney après quelques secondes de silence, je te signale que si je tombe sur Sark ici, je le descends.

- Que d'agressivité ! Il va être tellement déçu que j'annule notre soirée pizza…

Tippin, contre toute attente, semblait plutôt à l'aise, amusé de les voir se chamailler. Ses sentiments à l'égard de Clode n'avaient pas radicalement changé, mais il les compartimentait bien. Il alla même jusqu'à lui demander :

- Je suppose qu'en un an de cohabitation, vous aviez dû établir une sorte de règle par rapport aux invités de la gent masculine ?

- Une règle tacite d'une simplicité enfantine, confirma Elisha. Sydney restait aimable avec Julian dans la limite du raisonnable, tant que je foutais Simon dehors à la première occasion.

- Simon ? s'étonnèrent Syd et Will, parfaitement synchronisés.

- Quoi, tu ne te souviens pas de Simon Walker, citoyen britannique de dernier ordre, autoproclamé meilleur cambrioleur d'Europe ? Crois-moi, tu n'y perds pas au change. Quoiqu'il ait fait un bouc-émissaire tout à fait correct quand le Covenant nous a cherché des poux dans la tête – même si je garde quelques réserves quant à sa valeur comparée à celle du billet d'avion et de la fausse identité qu'on lui a fournies pour sauver ses jolies petites fesses… Et voilà ! » s'exclama-t-elle en divisant en trois la belle omelette dorée.

**Un parc à Moscou.**

« Mama ? appelait une petite fille au bord du lac. Mama !

- Minoutotchkou3, Nika, répondit une jeune femme rousse qui repliait une couverture étendue sur l'herbe.

- Mama, smatri4 !

Alarmée par un sifflement de plus en plus fort, la maman finit par suivre du regard le doigt de Nika, tendu vers le ciel, en direction d'… d'une boule de feu, qui semblait se rapprocher à grande vitesse.

Bientôt, partout dans le parc résonnèrent des cris de surprise et d'effroi. La jeune femme sortit de sa transe et saisit la main de l'enfant, abandonnant couverture et sac à main près du lac où semblait se diriger la boule.

Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras tout en continuant à courir, et alors qu'elle approchait des grilles du parc, entendit un énorme bruit d'eau puis se sentit propulsée en avant. Elle eut tout juste le temps de protéger la tête de Nika avant de s'écraser au sol.

Lorsqu'elle finit par se redresser, imitée par tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'éloigner suffisamment pour éviter l'onde de choc, elle constata que le lac, dont le niveau avait baissé, était recouvert de flaques noires embrasées.

- Mama, smatri, vada garit5 ! »

**Voiture de Sydney, Los Angeles. 8:30.**

C'était la vingt-et-unième fois qu'Elisha tournait sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche depuis leur départ pour le bureau, et elle commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir de chewing-gum. Elle mourait d'envie de poser la question. Bon, elle en avait des milliers, en fait, mais qui pouvaient être avantageusement résumées par : _Que faisait Will dans notre cuisine à sept heures du matin, les cheveux en bataille ? _L'analyste était parti avant elles pour passer se changer à son appartement, et Ely se retenait maintenant de cuisiner sa sœur.

Alors que la voiture venait de s'arrêter une énième fois dans les embouteillages et que la résistance de Clode se tarissait, Sydney brisa le silence.

« Merci, dit-elle d'une voix presque… presque douce.

- Pour quoi ? s'étonna sa cadette en ouvrant des yeux ronds, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas secoué les puces l'autre jour à propos de Will, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi à sa déclaration…

- Une _déclaration_ ? roucoula Elisha dans un sourire.

- Oh, ça va, hein, s'énerva Sydney en redémarrant un peu brusquement. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler.

- Mais c'est génial, Syd, insista la jeune femme en tentant de retrouver son sérieux. Pas vrai ?

- Si, répondit l'aînée à contrecœur. Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, j'arrive à imaginer être… heureuse, à nouveau. Mais j'ai peur d'y croire, parce que c'est toujours à ce moment-là que tout part en fumée.

Elisha resta silencieuse, ne sachant comment répondre. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment, et comprenait tout à fait la logique de sa sœur : elle avait perdu Danny, puis Vaughn, de façons qui devaient lui sembler similaires. Et ne lui avait-elle pas dit un jour à Londres, avant son amnésie, qu'elle avait déjà « assez compliqué » la vie de Will par le passé6 ?

- J'ai passé presque toute ma vie à me persuader que l'amour rend vulnérable, finit-elle par énoncer alors que Sydney s'était renfoncée dans le silence. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est vrai. Dès qu'on commence à s'attacher à quelqu'un, on risque de souffrir si on le perd. Mais ce que mes instructeurs à Halcyon n'avaient pas compris, c'est que l'amour, ça peut aussi rendre plus fort. Julian a mis dix ans à m'en convaincre. Et maintenant je suis là, sans lui, et il me manque tous les jours, et ça fait encore plus _mal_ que j'aurais cru. Mais même si je ne devais jamais plus le revoir, ça aurait quand même valu le coup. »

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un calme méditatif.

**Salle de briefing, bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles. 25 juillet, 9:00.**

« Il y a cinq heures à Moscou, à 16:00, heure locale, le système d'alerte nucléaire russe s'est déclenché, annonça Dixon devant l'écran montrant des images satellites d'une explosion dans un parc.

- Le Kremlin a d'abord cru que c'était un missile, enchaîna Katya, et était prêt à lancer une contre-attaque. Mais c'était un satellite, qui s'est écrasé dans le lac. Miraculeusement, il n'a fait aucune victime, seulement quelques blessés.

- Une minute, intervint Sydney. Le satellite s'est écrasé en un seul morceau ?

- Oui, cela a, euh, aussi, attiré mon, hum, attention, bafouilla Marshall. C'est pour le moins… improbable. Et, heu, tant mieux, car vu le nombre de satellites qui retombent sur Terre pour cause de panne sèche ou mécanique, eh bien, même en considérant que notre planète est en grande partie inhabitée, cela risquerait de faire des, hum, sacrés dégâts. Mais normalement, la rentrée atmosphérique détruit l'essentiel des composants.

- Qu'est-ce qui était différent cette fois ? s'enquit Weiss.

- Eh bien, euh, je suppose que la bonne trajectoire associée à des matériaux plus solides permettraient, sans aller jusqu'à un atterrissage en douceur comme les navettes spatiales, d'amortir un peu la chute… Mais, hum, ce ne sont que conjectures et je dois, euh, admettre que, eh bien, je suis un peu déconcerté.

- Dans tous les cas, reprit Dixon, dix minutes après l'impact, Echelon a intercepté une communication sécurisée entre Gordei Volkov et cet homme – sur l'écran, s'affichait la photographie d'un homme d'âge mur en uniforme militaire. Le Colonel Boris Oransky, qui depuis son renvoi de la force spatiale russe en 1999, travaille pour une entreprise privée française. Ceci, continua-t-il en affichant à nouveau une image du parc, était un de leurs satellites.

- Oransky aurait causé le crash du satellite de ses employeurs ? interrogea Simmons. Une idée de ses motivations ?

- Pas pour l'instant. Mais Volkov et Oransky se sont donné rendez-vous à Mexico pour discuter de ce qu'ils ont désigné comme la « seconde phase » de leur plan. Les Russes ne pourront pas y envoyer d'agents à temps, aussi ils nous ont demandé une aide que nous sommes ravis de leur offrir, étant donné l'intérêt que nous portons au Covenant.

Katya s'autorisa un sourire à la franchise du directeur, qui se sentait suffisam-ment à l'aise en sa présence pour ne pas utiliser la rhétorique de rapprochement et de coopération à la mode dans les milieux politiques russo-américains.

- Clode, Weiss, annonça Dixon, vous décollez pour Mexico dans une heure. Sur place, vous coordonnerez la surveillance du rendez-vous. L'objectif prioritaire est d'apprendre de quoi il retourne, et l'objectif secondaire, de garder un œil sur Volkov une fois le rendez-vous terminé. Marshall va vous briefer sur vos gadgets. Sydney, nous aurons besoin de ton aide pour autre chose aujourd'hui, suis-moi dans mon bureau.

L'espionne s'exécuta et attendit que la porte du bureau de Dixon se soit refermée sur eux pour lui adresser un regard interrogateur. Puis elle vit que l'un des sièges en face du bureau était déjà occupé par une femme blonde, qui se tourna vers eux. Lauren.

- Comme tu le sais, l'agent Reed enquête sur l'assassinat d'Andrean Lazarey, commença Dixon.

Frisson. Le plan de ses parents pour empêcher son identification sur la vidéo de surveillance7 avait fonctionné, pas vrai ? Et il n'y avait aucune autre preuve… ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

- Un informateur anonyme m'a fourni des images de meilleure qualité que la vidéo que Marshall avait tenté d'analyser, expliqua Lauren, ce qui ne rassura absolument pas son interlocutrice. J'ai pris le temps de faire tester l'image et il semble qu'elle soit authentique. Voyez par vous-même, continua-t-elle en lui tendant un dossier.

Il fallut un effort surhumain à Syd pour saisir le dossier sans que ses mains tremblent, et tant qu'elle y était, elle s'efforça pour ne pas l'ouvrir trop précipitamment. Elle était tellement concentrée sur la lenteur calculée du geste que son cerveau mit quelques secondes à percuter : ce n'était pas elle sur la photo. Ce qui était étrange, puisqu'elle était à peu près certaine d'être la meurtrière en question, aussi certaine que possible étant donné qu'elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir – mais tout de même, quand le défunt en personne confirme que c'est vous qui l'avez tué, peu de doutes subsistent…

Et non seulement n'était-ce pas elle sur la photo, mais c'était… sa mère. Ce qui était tout bonnement impossible. _Il faut entraîner l'enquête dans une toute autre direction_, avait dit Irina. _J'ai mon idée_8.

Dixon et Reed interprétèrent son silence chacun d'après ce qu'ils savaient de la situation : surprise, ce qui était en partie vrai, gêne, consternation… Mais en aucun cas soulagement. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait trop peur des conséquences pour Irina pour se sentir pleinement libérée de son épée de Damoclès.

- Je sais que c'est une situation compliquée, reprit Lauren sur un ton d'excuse, mais étant donné votre relation… je suis obligée de vous poser la question. Avez-vous été en contact avec votre mère récemment ?

- Pas depuis mon retour, mentit Sydney sans ciller.

- A-t-elle jamais mentionné devant vous Lazarey ou les Romanov ?

Bristow fit mine de réfléchir un instant, prenant garde à tourner les yeux vers la gauche, direction du passé et non de l'imagination9.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Ce genre d'imprudence ne lui ressemble pas, et nous n'avons pas discuté beaucoup pendant les vingt dernières années…

- Je m'en serais doutée, la rassura Lauren. Mais maintenant que cette option est officiellement écartée, je peux me concentrer sur la suite. Une dernière question dans la même veine : savez-vous où elle pourrait se trouver actuellement ?

- Là où son intérêt l'aura conduit, sans aucun doute, répondit Sydney, se sentant légèrement coupable de la réelle amertume imprégnant ces mots, alors même qu'Irina venait manifestement de prendre de gros risques pour la protéger.

- Je vous suis très reconnaissante de votre coopération. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre bonne volonté, mais vous demeurez l'une des personnes qui la connaissent probablement le mieux, même si cela ne va pas bien loin. Accepteriez-vous de prendre le temps de revoir toutes les informations qui pourraient m'aider dans mes recherches ?

L'agent Reed était de toute évidence extrêmement investie dans cette enquête. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile si elle n'avait été qu'une petite bureaucrate que l'on peut ignorer ou mépriser. Ranger dans un petit tiroir en oubliant à qui l'anneau à sa main gauche la liait. Une bureaucrate à qui l'on pourrait mentir sans scrupules, sans remords. Sans un petit pincement de cœur à l'idée qu'on dirige son enquête vers une voie sans issue – pas par revanche, pas pour le plaisir, mais parce que c'est une question de survie.

- Bien sûr, sourit Sydney. J'espère pouvoir vous être utile. »

**Mexico City, 14:00.**

« Vous me recevez, Marshall ? s'enquit Elisha en parlant dans le micro que contenait son bracelet, à l'extérieur du van où Weiss était en train de connecter les moniteurs.

- Cinq sur cinq. Comment s'est passé votre vol ?

- Dans un silence polaire, répondit la jeune femme en vérifiant que son partenaire ne l'entendait pas.

- Laissez-lui le temps d'apprendre à vous connaître, souffla le génie des gadgets. Il finira par vous apprécier à votre juste valeur… ou y perdra au change.

- Clode, interrompit Weiss d'une voix d'ours mal léché, on est connectés. Vous pouvez tester le micro à nouveau ?

- 1, 2, 3, prononça Ely sans enthousiasme, le cœur néanmoins réchauffé par la gentillesse du technicien qui, quelques mois auparavant, tremblait de peur en sa présence. Merci, Marshall, ajouta-t-elle, s'attirant un regard perplexe de Weiss.

- C'est l'heure, lâcha celui-ci. Prête ?

- C'est parti, souffla la jeune femme en s'éloignant du van sans se retourner, adoptant le pas flâneur d'une touriste au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du lieu de rendez-vous d'Oransky et Volkov, l'Alameda Central, parc au cœur du centre historique de Mexico, faisant mine de photographier le Palais des Beaux Arts et le Musée National d'Architecture sur son chemin.

Se fondre dans la foule lui était si naturel qu'elle devait fournir un effort conscient pour se rappeler qui elle était et pour qui elle travaillait. C'était comme si à chaque fois qu'elle se glissait dans la peau d'une autre, même une touriste lambda, sa propre identité s'effaçait un peu plus. Quand avait-elle ressenti de la joie, du plaisir en mission pour la dernière fois ? La sensation lui paraissait si lointaine et évanescente qu'elle se demandait même si elle ne l'avait pas inventée. _C'est la seule chose au monde que je sache faire et pour laquelle je suis vraiment douée. Et j'aime ça, d'une certaine façon._ Était-elle toujours la jeune prisonnière qui tenait ces propos à Jack moins de deux ans auparavant10 ? Peut-être avait-elle trop pris à cœur l'enseignement d'Halcyon : pour bien mentir, il faut se mentir à soi-même11.

- Volkov est là, souffla Clode, sursautant au son de sa propre voix.

Le sbire du Covenant était assis sur un banc au centre de l'Alameda, un magazine ouvert entre les mains. Puis un autre homme s'installa à ses côtés.

- Et voici Oransky.

Dissimulée entre les promeneurs et les arbres à une trentaine de mètres du banc, Elisha prit quelques clichés incluant les deux hommes et le Musée d'Architecture, plus pour se donner une contenance qu'autre chose, étant donné la banalité de la scène jusque-là.

Puis Oransky ouvrit une mallette et en sortit des papiers qu'il montra à Volkov. Le zoom maximum de son appareil permettait tout juste à Ely de discerner qu'il s'agissait d'images ressemblant à des clichés satellite d'imagerie thermique.

- Je vais devoir me rapprocher si je veux voir ces photos.

- Pas trop près, Passenger, l'enjoignit Weiss.

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire_, railla Clode en son for intérieur. Les deux hommes se trouvant dos à un arbre, elle ne pourrait de toute façon obtenir que des clichés de biais mais pour cela, encore faudrait-il qu'elle arrive à se rapprocher d'eux par le côté. Elle continua à mitrailler bien qu'elle doutât en tirer quoi que ce soit d'exploitable, et lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à un angle convenable, elle n'eût le temps de photographier que les deux dernières images sur lesquelles ils s'attardaient. Ils étaient maintenant à portée de voix.

- Ils se sont démasqués, disait Volkov. Comme vous l'aviez prédit.

- Je n'en avais pas le moindre doute, répliqua Oransky. Voici les codes qui entreront en vigueur après-demain, ajouta-t-il en tendant un morceau de papier à son compagnon.

- Le nom est bien choisi, énonça celui-ci avec un sourire appréciateur. Medusa… souffla-t-il avant de se figer. Éloignez-vous vite !

- Je crois que je suis repérée, Retriever, signala Elisha en s'éloignant du banc, de l'Alameda, pour filer dans une petite rue.

- Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre le van, répondit Weiss.

Mais en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour y voir Volkov non loin derrière elle, Clode trébucha sur un pavé.

- Négatif, répliqua-t-elle. Volkov me rattrape. Je ne vais pas pouvoir éviter la confrontation.

Se redressant malgré sa cheville douloureuse, elle se précipita vers le russe pour le jeter au sol avec son élan. Tactique risquée, son énergie cinétique pouvant se retourner contre elle, mais néanmoins sa meilleure option, étant donné qu'elle doutait pouvoir poser le pied au sol bien longtemps.

La chance n'était pas avec elle, car Volkov parvint à relativement bien l'éviter. Il avait dégainé son arme avant qu'elle puisse finir de se redresser, et elle se figea en sentant le métal froid sur sa tempe. Le Russe, bien entraîné, s'était placé de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas le désarmer. À quelle distance était le van ? Weiss savait-il dans quelle situation elle se trouvait ? Aurait-il envie de l'aider ?

_« Je vous jure, je ne sais rien ! s'époumonait Elisha tandis qu'elle entendait dans son écouteur :_

_- Elle peut tenir un peu plus longtemps, non ?_12_ »_

Elle ferma les yeux._ Pas maintenant, je vous en supplie, pas aujourd'hui. J'ai encore tant de choses à racheter._

- Tu étais à Saragosse avec Julia le mois dernier, pas vrai ? Je ne vous ai échappé que de justesse. Tu la connais sous quel nom ? Elle travaille pour qui, la CIA ?

- Je… je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez, balbutia Clode en gardant les yeux fermés, un fragment de son esprit oubliant cependant la menace de mort imminente pour se demander ce qui pouvait intéresser Volkov à ce point chez Sydney.

- Ta copine, la grande brune. Je la connaissais sous le nom de Julia Thorne, on a bossé ensemble pour le Covenant.

Mais la modulation de sa voix apportait une toute autre information. D'autant plus que, si leur relation avait été strictement professionnelle, pourquoi tant de curiosité ? Il n'était de toute évidence pas au courant du lavage de cerveau que ses employeurs avaient fait subir à Sydney. Pendant quelques fractions de secondes, Elisha soupesa l'idée de lui en parler pour gagner du temps et le déstabiliser, mais les conséquences potentielles pour sa sœur l'arrêtèrent net. Volkov était dangereux et peut-être y avait-il des détails de sa mission sous couverture que Sydney n'avait pas besoin de connaître. Surtout pas alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à s'autoriser un peu de bonheur.

_Bravo, _souffla la perfide voix d'Halcyon. _Et toi, tu en es où, dans tout ça ?_

Puis elle entendit des bruits de pas, un coup de feu, mais pas près de sa tête. Le pistolet s'éloigna de sa tempe, et elle rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Volkov s'éloigner en courant, poursuivi sur quelques mètres par Weiss.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était en apnée.

**Au même moment, Los Angeles, dans un parking souterrain. **

« Le NSC a interrogé Sydney sur toi aujourd'hui, énonça Jack aussitôt la connexion vidéo établie. Apparemment, tu aurais tué Lazarey.

- Contente de te voir aussi, sourit Irina.

- Imagine un peu sa surprise, continua Bristow. Et son inquiétude.

- L'agent Reed n'a pas l'air du genre à lâcher prise, répliqua calmement Irina ce qui semble cohérent avec ce qui attire monsieur Vaughn chez la gente féminine. Elle ne se serait pas arrêtée là, et c'était trop risqué pour Sydney. Il lui fallait un coupable, elle en a un et qui se trouve par chance de l'autre côté de la planète, pas dans le même bâtiment. Ne crois pas que je ne suis pas touchée par ton inquiétude, mais je te rappelle que le gouvernement américain ne m'a jamais capturée que quand je le voulais bien.

Jack se renfrogna au rappel des manipulations de son épouse, et peut-être plus encore à la mention de son éventuelle inquiétude – car bien qu'il se déteste de la ressentir, elle était bel et bien présente. Il devait admettre, néanmoins, la validité du raisonnement. Dans la situation d'Irina, il aurait fait la même chose. Pour être honnête, si cela en était arrivé là, il l'aurait fait même dans la situation où il se trouvait actuellement.

- Comment exactement as-tu convaincu Reed de ta culpabilité aussi vite ?

- Grâce à moi, intervint une intonation britannique tandis qu'apparaissait sur l'écran son propriétaire et deux tasses de thé, qu'il posa sur la table basse devant l'ordinateur portable.

- Sark, sourit Jack en haussant les sourcils. Ceci explique cela. Je vois que vous êtes remis de vos vacances au club Covenant.

- Il en faut plus pour m'abattre.

- Merci pour votre aide.

- Oh, ce n'est rien du tout. J'ai été ravi de jouer ce vilain tour à l'agent Reed, pas pour Sydney ni pour vous, si vous me permettez d'être franc, mais pour protéger deux personnes à qui je tiens. Mon père, qui pour préserver sa santé préfère de loin rester mort, et Elisha, dont la liberté dépend de l'accord passé par Sydney et donc de la non-découverte de ses petites cachotteries.

Jack sourit durant l'année où le jeune homme lui avait servi d'agent de liaison avec Ely infiltrée avec Sydney au Covenant, il avait appris à l'apprécier – lui et son sens de l'humour pince-sans-rire.

- Comment va-t-elle ? reprit Julian.

- Elle s'adapte, répondit laconiquement Bristow.

- Pourriez-vous… lui transmettre un message ? s'enquit-il. Lui dire… que je comprends, d'accord ? Qu'elle a bien fait. »

**Mexico City.**

Elisha s'éloigna de Weiss, qui informait le QG de la situation, et posa ses deux mains tremblantes sur un rebord de fenêtre aux volets fermés, ne prenant appui que sur une jambe – sa cheville, bien que douloureuse, ne devait pas être foulée, même si c'était le dernier de ses soucis pour le moment. Sa trachée semblait contractée, bloquant l'air qu'elle inspirait ; malgré la sensation que ses poumons prenaient feu, elle se força à respirer plus lentement. Ses yeux et ses joues la brûlaient, et ses jambes étaient en coton. Après la poussée d'adrénaline, venait la chute. _Respire, _s'exhortait-elle. _Le reste peut attendre, respire_.

« Ça va ? s'enquit Weiss, qui venait de raccrocher son téléphone portable, en la dévisageant d'un air surpris.

- On vient de me braquer un pistolet sur la tempe, répliqua Clode d'une voix incroyablement douce, malgré la terreur qui persistait et la colère qui l'envahissait. Et vous savez ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit ? Cette mission à La Paz13, cette séance de torture passée à écouter sur mon oreillette mon équipe de soutien, oui de _soutien_, parier sur combien de temps je pourrais tenir. C'est à ça que je pensais pendant cette minute d'incertitude où je me demandais si vous alliez intervenir avant que ma cervelle se répande dans cette putain de ruelle. Vous pouvez me traiter de sociopathe si ça vous aide à dormir la nuit, mais je suis un être humain et je ne veux pas mourir. Alors ne me demandez pas comment je vais en me regardant comme un robot cassé.

Ely s'était tournée vers lui pendant sa diatribe, lâchant l'appui de fenêtre, et ses mains tremblaient à nouveau. Elle tenta de le dissimuler en croisant les bras, mais Eric la surprit en la serrant contre lui, réticent mais déterminé. Après un instant de résistance, Clode se laissa aller à pleurer sur son épaule en silence. Une minute, peut-être deux, puis ils brisèrent l'accolade et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le van, bien décidés à ne jamais mentionner cette… anomalie.

**Los Angeles. 16:00.**

« Tu es bien sûre de ce que tu as entendu ? Medusa ? répéta Sydney en fronçant les sourcils d'un air pensif.

- Oui, j'étais assez près pour bien comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Pourquoi ?

- Il me semble avoir entendu Sloane mentionner un projet de ce nom quand j'étais au SD-6.

- Maintenant que vous le dites, ça me dit quelque chose, souffla Marshall en pianotant sur son clavier frénétiquement. Medusa, Medusa… Oui, c'est ça ! C'est une arme antisatellite développée par le gouvernement russe. Vous voyez, le _génie_, c'est que cette arme envoie des micro-ondes à l'un des satellites, qui les transmet au reste du réseau.

- Cela nous rendrait aveugles à une éventuelle attaque, comprit Dixon. Mais quel est le lien avec le satellite d'Oransky ?

- C'est là qu'interviennent les photos satellites, reprit Marshall en affichant d'un clic ces dernières sur l'écran. Comme mademoiselle Clode l'avait, euh, supposé, il s'agit bel et bien d'imagerie thermique. Et tous ces clichés ont été pris… pendant la chute du satellite. Bon, continua-t-il en se levant pour désigner certaines parties des images, on a des niveaux de chaleur relativement… normaux – ici des humains, ici des ordinateurs, là, sans doute une chaudière. Mais ici, reprit-il en agrandissant une seule des images, la température grimpe. Et je veux dire, d'une façon qu'on ne voit vraiment pas tous les jours.

- Un peu comme un super émetteur de micro-ondes, vous voulez dire ? l'interrogea Elisha.

- Exactement comme ça, en fait, confirma le petit génie des gadgets. J'ai dirigé l'un de nos satellites vers les mêmes coordonnées, une partie reculée de la taïga russe, et cette source de chaleur semble s'être, euh… volatilisée. En somme, elle n'est apparue qu'au moment où les Russes pensaient avoir détecté un missile se dirigeant sur eux. Sans doute en vue, eh bien, d'une contre-attaque.

- Pour résumer, énonça Will, ce type a fait tomber l'un de ses satellites afin qu'un autre de ses satellites puisse localiser Medusa.

- Selon le dossier, reprit Marshall, Oransky avait travaillé sur Medusa avant de se faire, euh… renvoyer de la force spatiale russe. Il connaissait donc son existence et son potentiel, sans savoir où les Russes avaient pu l'installer.

- C'est déjà assez terrifiant que les Russes possèdent ce genre d'arme, souffla Weiss. Mais que le Covenant puisse court-circuiter nos satellites quand bon leur semble…

- Je crois que c'est bien plus que ça, intervint Clode, inhabituellement hésitante. Si Oransky a vraiment la technologie nécessaire pour maîtriser la trajectoire d'une chute de satellite, comme semble l'indiquer l'explosion dans le parc à Moscou, le projet Medusa serait bien plus dangereux encore entre ses mains…

- Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? s'écria Marshall. Cela permettrait non seulement de désactiver les satellites, mais encore de les faire tomber où il le souhaite. D'une pierre deux coups, même pas besoin de missiles !

À ce moment, Katya Derevko se glissa dans la salle de briefing, rempochant son téléphone portable – elle venait d'informer ses supérieurs. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

- Le FSB vous remercie pour votre aide. Nous nous en sortirons seuls à présent.

- Tes employeurs sont dans de bien plus sales draps qu'ils ne l'imaginent, répliqua Elisha à la surprise générale, étant donné qu'elle s'était faite aussi discrète que possible dès qu'il s'agissait de prendre position. Avec la technologie d'Oransky et la puissance du Covenant, ajouter quelques gardes à Medusa ne changera rien.

Katya sourit un instant en posant un regard tendre sur sa nièce, avant de faire une petite moue.

- Je sais. C'est ce que je leur ai dit. Mais mes ordres sont de vous demander de laisser tomber, et de rentrer en Russie pour un rapport complet. Ils ont peur que je vous communique des informations supplémentaires.

- Sur Medusa, compléta Dixon.

- Je vous ai transmis le message, et j'ai la sensation qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'en aille tout de suite si je ne veux pas avoir à mentir à mes supérieurs.

- J'apprécie votre sincérité, répondit le directeur en s'approchant pour lui serrer la main. J'espère que c'est vous que le FSB renverra ici comme agent de liaison.

- Moi de même, souffla Derevko avant de quitter la salle.

- Bon, reprit Dixon. Medusa ne représentant pas une menace que pour les Russes, il est bien sûr hors de question que nous « laissions tomber ». Mais nous allons devoir trouver une façon d'éliminer cette menace sans froisser le Kremlin.

- Marshall, intervint Jack, le dossier du SD-6 sur Medusa est-il détaillé ?

- Il contient les fichiers du personnel, ainsi que des plans du complexe souterrain. Cela dit, euh, tout ça est forcément vieux de plus de deux ans. Je pourrais pirater la base de données du FSB pour des informations plus récentes.

- Vous avez mon feu vert, soupira Dixon. Mais pour déjouer le plan du Covenant, encore faudrait-il savoir ce qu'ils comptent faire.

- D'après les clichés, ce complexe est énorme, avança Tippin. De nombreux ordinateurs, l'émetteur de micro-ondes lui-même… rien de facilement transportable, et ce n'est pas comme si Oransky pouvait s'installer sur place…

- Bien pensé, réagit Marshall. Effectivement, il leur faudra télécharger la partie logicielle de Medusa ce qui, euh… prendra un peu plus de temps et d'espace mémoire qu'un film piraté, et puis, eh bien, accéder aux plans de sa partie physique pour pouvoir la reproduire.

- Pour une telle opération, avec les ressources et le temps qu'ils ont eu pour la planifier – n'oublions pas qu'Oransky doit ruminer ça depuis une demi-douzaine d'années – je me serais débrouillée pour infiltrer quelqu'un, expliqua Clode.

- Effectivement, appuya Sydney. C'est sans doute comme ça qu'il a obtenu les codes. Cela dit, ça ne suffirait pas – l'infiltré servirait forcément à faire entrer une équipe plus importante, car je suppose que les employés sont fouillés à leur sortie, précisément pour éviter qu'un petit malin ramène le logiciel ou les plans à la maison. Ce qui expliquerait les codes qu'Oransky a transmis à Volkov.

- C'est bien, on avance, les félicita Dixon. Marshall, vous ferez passer les dossiers du personnel à Tippin et son équipe, qui se chargeront d'y chercher notre infiltré. Quant à vous, vous analyserez la configuration des lieux pour en trouver les points faibles. Jack, Weiss, Sydney, Clode, Simmons, élaborez des théories sur le plan du Covenant. Ils n'agiront de toute façon pas avant après-demain, nous enverrons donc une équipe demain. L'idéal serait d'avoir une hypothèse privilégiée avant cela. On fera le point à ce moment-là. Des questions ? Alors au travail ! Oh, et Clode, n'oubliez pas de passer à l'infirmerie pour faire vérifier votre cheville.

- Votre sollicitude me touche, » railla cette dernière.

**Chez Sydney, 19:00.**

Sydney venait de raconter en détail l'enquête de l'agent Reed, et Jack de rapporter l'explication d'Irina. Elisha, assise sur le canapé, une poche de glace sur sa cheville surélevée selon les conseils des médecins de la CIA, les avait écoutés en haussant les sourcils et en roulant des yeux, attendant impatiemment qu'ils finissent pour se déchaîner.

« Quelle raison Irina avait-elle de faire ça ?

- Protéger sa fille, répliqua Jack.

- Après lui avoir tiré dessus ? Comme quand elle m'a sortie de détention après m'y avoir envoyé croupir ? Il faut croire que je ne la comprendrai jamais… Après tout, en parle de la femme qui m'a fait entrer dans un programme d'entraînement d'espions.

- Je te rappelle que j'ai fait la même chose à Sydney. Comprends moi, je ne fais pas confiance à ta mère, mais elle n'est pas non plus complètement diabolique. Tout ce que nous voulions tous les deux, c'est vous aider à survivre.

- Oui mais voilà, il y a quelque chose que vous, les espions, semblez simplement ne pas comprendre. Survivre est une chose, vivre en est une autre, soupira Elisha avant de se lever et de s'éloigner vers le jardin.

Jack haussa les sourcils, et fit signe à Sydney qu'il s'en occupait.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il en rejoignant sa fille cadette perdue dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle machinalement, ça ira…

- Tu en as discuté avec Barnett ?

Ce fut au tour d'Elisha de hausser les sourcils. Elle battit des paupières, se remémorant la séance qui avait suivi sa visite médicale :

_« Presque toute ma vie, j'ai été incapable d'établir une connexion avec les autres. Les sentiments, les émotions, sont comme une langue étrangère pour moi. Tout comme dire la vérité. Ou agir dans l'intérêt de tous. Et aujourd'hui, je me suis retrouvée avec un flingue braqué sur ma tempe pour ce qui doit être la centième fois, et pour une raison inconnue cela m'a ébranlée et je suis tombée dans les bras d'Eric Weiss. Weiss ! J'étais si pathétique qu'il a mis de côté pendant quelques instants la haine qu'il ressent mon égard. »_

- Tu crois en la psychanalyse, toi, maintenant ? interrogea-t-elle pour éviter le sujet de son effondrement imminent.

- Disons que… Je pense que tu as de toute évidence besoin de parler, et non seulement ce n'est pas mon point fort, mais… il semble qu'une partie du problème me concerne. »

La réaction de sa fille le prit au dépourvu : elle se jeta dans ses bras, la tête nichée au creux de son épaule, et Jack posa ses mains dans son dos comme il l'avait fait bien des mois auparavant, dans le froid d'une cellule souterraine14. Et il lui fallut toutes ses forces pour ne pas verser une larme.

**Bureau de Dixon. 26 juillet.**

« Entrez ! fit Dixon en entendant frapper, avant de le regretter lorsque Clode passa la tête à l'embrasure de la porte.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ? s'enquit-elle, semblant entendre la réponse mentale qu'il lui réserva, sans pour autant s'en offusquer. Je voulais vous demander si je pouvais faire partie de l'équipe envoyée en Russie. Ma cheville n'a rien de grave, et j'aimerais finir ce que j'ai commencé.

- Cela a quelque chose à voir avec votre face à face avec Volkov ?

- D'une certaine façon, souffla la jeune femme, évasive, avant de soupirer en voyant qu'il ne s'avouerait pas si facilement vaincu. Pendant qu'il me tenait en joue, Volkov a mentionné Sydney. Enfin, Julia.

- Comment la connaît-il ?

- Aucune idée, mentit Clode sans hésitation. Cela doit dater d'avant que je la rejoigne sous couverture. Mais il semblait très curieux, c'est même ce qui a permis à Weiss d'arriver à temps pour sauver ma peau. Bien sûr, la principale intéressée ne se souvient de rien… Je préférerais être là pour assurer ses arrières, c'est tout.

Dixon dut retenir un ricanement – cela n'échappa pas à son interlocutrice, qui prit une grande inspiration comme elle semblait souvent le faire avant d'aborder un sujet qui lui déplaisait.

- Je sais que vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance, énonça-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Je n'ai peut-être pas grandi avec ma sœur, mais j'ai vécu avec elle, travaillé avec elle pendant plus d'un an. Nous étions partenaires, une sacrée bonne équipe. Ça me manque. Elle est peut-être amnésique, mais moi, je n'ai rien oublié. Alors oui, j'aimerais être là pour la couvrir si elle risque de tomber sur Volkov.

- Vous vous rendez compte, souffla Dixon, que votre insistance n'est pas pour me rassurer, étant donné l'historique des femmes de votre famille avec l'Agence.

- Il me semble que l'une d'entre elles a été votre partenaire pendant des années, et que vous estimez suffisamment l'autre pour espérer qu'elle revienne en tant qu'agent de liaison du FSB. Je ne suis peut-être pas Sydney ni Katya, mais je ne suis pas non plus ma mère. Je ne me suis pas fait capturer pour manipuler la CIA. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que je l'ai choisi. Parce que j'avais une porte de sortie, mais que l'emprunter aurait voulu dire que Jack, la première personne à m'avoir donné le choix, en subirait seul les conséquences. Ce bracelet, continua-t-elle en désignant le dispositif de traçage de Marshall, est la moindre des choses qui me retiennent à Los Angeles. Personne ne me fait de cadeau, mais je ne suis pas assez insensée pour croire que j'en mérite. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas de valise toute prête sous mon lit. Tout ce qui m'attend loin d'ici, c'est une vie passée à fuir en gagnant de ci de là de l'argent sale. Une vie dont je ne veux plus. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me croyiez sur parole, j'espère simplement parvenir à gagner votre confiance avec le temps.

- Bon, soupira Dixon en faisant la moue, vous serez sur la mission. Mais faites seulement un pas de travers et vous regretterez amèrement votre cellule.

- Merci. »

**Toundra russe, 27 juillet. 00:00.**

« Reprenons, dit Dixon qui apparaissait sur l'un des écrans d'ordinateur du van où s'entassaient Sydney, Simmons, Weiss et Clode. Nous sommes arrivés à une hypothèse assez fiable quant au plan du Covenant. Notamment, nous savons que l'agent infiltré n'a pas le niveau d'accréditation le plus élevé – ces personnes-là font partie du projet depuis le tout début, et n'ont pas reçu de sommes suspectes sur leurs comptes en banque. Cela signifie qu'il n'a pas accès à toute la base. L'équipe du Covenant, probablement cinq à dix hommes, entrera discrètement grâce au code fourni par Oransky et prendra le contrôle de la base le temps que l'un d'entre eux, ou l'infiltré, télécharge le logiciel et les plans.

- Nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que le plus efficace est de les prendre de vitesse, continua Jack. Marshall a pu récupérer les codes à partir des photos prises par Clode à Mexico, vous allez donc entrer dans la base et poster vos hommes aux points d'accès pour empêcher toute intrusion. Vous êtes autorisés à utiliser vos pistolets tranquillisants contre les gardes et les employés de Medusa si besoin.

- Tango leader, répétez ? réagit Simmons par radio, faisant signe aux autres de patienter. L'équipe Tango postée près de l'accès sud signale des coups de feu à l'intérieur, rapporta-t-il après quelques instants.

- C'est impossible, protesta Weiss, les codes entrent tout juste en vigueur ! Et nous les aurions vus approcher.

- On y réfléchira plus tard, coupa Jack. Faites intervenir toutes les équipes, maintenant. Que personne ne sorte de la base !

Les trois agents se précipitèrent pour rejoindre leurs équipes, aboyant des instructions par radio et enfilant des lunettes de vision nocturne, Clode sur les talons de Sydney.

- Retriever pour QG, crépita la voix de Weiss dans leurs oreillettes, je suis à l'accès est mais un feu de barrage me sépare de l'équipe Roméo.

- Mountaineer pour QG, intervint Sydney, équipe Echo en place à l'accès ouest. On nous canarde ! Au moins trois tireurs, armes lourdes. On a un blessé !

L'un des trois hommes de leur équipe était en effet étendu au sol, en partie à découvert. Les deux autres répliquaient comme ils le pouvaient face au feu nourri de leurs assaillants, encore sous le choc de ce retournement de l'effet de surprise dont ils pensaient disposer. Leur position, derrière de frêles bouleaux, avait été choisie pour sa discrétion comme poste d'observation, certainement pas comme emplacement stratégique pour une fusillade.

- Couvrez-moi ! cria Clode en rejoignant le blessé, qu'elle tira derrière le tronc d'un saule, à une quinzaine de mètres à droite des trois autres. Bon, la balle est sortie, et je crois qu'aucun organe n'a été touché, souffla-t-elle en examinant la blessure à l'abdomen du jeune homme noir aux grand yeux verts, qu'elle reconnut à cet instant comme l'un de ses gardes pendant sa captivité à la CIA. Vous avez eu une promotion !

- Vous aussi, sourit-il. Contente d'être sur le terrain ?

- Vous plaisantez ? L'air frais, le doux bruit des balles qui volent sous le ciel étoilé… Et les terroristes qui se font la belle ! ajouta-t-elle sidérée, suivant du regard deux hommes qui s'éloignaient en courant de la base, venant apparemment de l'accès sud et dissimulés à la fois des équipes Tango et Echo par les branchages. Exercez une pression sur la blessure, enjoignit-elle au blessé avant de s'éloigner en annonçant par radio : Passenger pour QG, en poursuite de deux hommes direction sud-sud-ouest, demande des renforts.

S'élançant aussi vite que sa cheville le lui permettait, Clode s'aperçut qu'elle avait sous-estimé le potentiel de nuisance de cette toute petite élongation. Le premier homme était bien trop loin pour qu'elle le rattrape. Elle tira quelques balles dans sa direction et crut le toucher, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Simmons et l'équipe Tango arrivèrent à ce moment, encerclant le second homme, qui portait une blouse de laborantin. Se sachant coincé, et apparemment non armé, ce dernier mit les mains sur la tête.

Un rayon de lune éclairait son visage, et Elisha retira ses lunettes de vision nocturne, abasourdie.

« Toby ? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix éraillée qu'elle reconnut à peine.

- Priviet15, Lisha. »

_* Générique de fin *_

* * *

1 Épisode 2.03 : L'éthique du prophète.

2 Épisode 13 : Quelqu'un de bien.

3 Минуточку: Une seconde.

4 Смотри : Regarde !

5 Смотри, вода горит : Regarde, l'eau est en feu !

6 Épisode 10 : Œuvre de maître, quand Elisha s'enquiert de ce qu'elle doit dire à Will qui lui demande des nouvelles de Sydney après l'avoir aidée à la retrouver.

7 Épisode 2.03 : L'éthique du prophète.

8 Épisode 2.03 : L'éthique du prophète.

9 Il y a des exceptions, mais en général quelqu'un qui regarde vers la gauche fait appel à la partie du cerveau gérant les souvenirs, le passé, et vers la droite, le futur, l'imagination.

10 Épisode 2 : Joyeux Noël.

11 Épisode 5 : Le calme avant la tempête. Elisha se souvient du cours de mensonges d'Halcyon où on lui a appris à « inventer une version et à la graver dans son esprit comme un véritable souvenir ».

12 Épisode 4 : Retrouvailles. Lors d'une de ses premières missions pour la CIA, et la première en l'absence de Jack, Elisha est torturée par Ariyatne Peretha, membre du LTTE qui la soupçonne, à juste titre, d'être une taupe. L'équipe de soutien, commandée par Dixon, pèse le pour et le contre d'une intervention, et finalement Clode s'en sort seule en convaincant Peretha de son innocence.

13 Idem.

14 Épisode 1 : Famille d'espions.

15 Привет : Salut.


	26. Episode 2x05: Souvenirs d'enfance

Voici l'épisode 5 de la saison 2 ! Désolée de le publier un peu plus tard que prévu, il était fini et n'attendait que la relecture par mon cher beta-lecteur qui était un peu occupé. J'espère que cela vous plaira, et donnez-moi votre avis sur l'évolution de la saison !

Episode 2.05 : Souvenirs d'enfance

On est de son enfance comme on est d'un pays.  
(Antoine de Saint-Exupéry)

_**Résumé des évènements évoqués précédemment :**_

_**Ma fanfiction emprunte, souvent en les modifiant, personnages et intrigues à Alias, série qui ne m'appartient pas.**_

_Elisha Clode et Sydney Bristow, qui viennent de découvrir qu'elles sont sœurs, ont été infiltrées ensemble au Covenant pendant plus d'un an, et appris à se connaître dans l'appartement qu'elles partageaient à Rome. _

_Lors d'une mission à Hong Kong, Elisha et Jack sont séparés de Sydney. Ils sont tous deux arrêtés par la CIA et le NSC et placés en détention, tandis que Sydney perd connaissance et se réveille sans souvenir des deux années précédentes._

_Elle redécouvre bien des changements dans son ancienne vie, dont sa nouvelle petite sœur ! Elle ment à la CIA pour être envoyée en mission, s'enfuit et se procure un moyen de pression pour faire relâcher son père… et Elisha Clode, malgré ses réserves. Les deux jeunes femmes emménagent à nouveau ensemble, Elisha porte un bracelet traceur, doit consulter la psy de la CIA et n'a pas le droit de sortir du bâtiment de la CIA sans accompagnement._

_Un ancien colonel de la force spatiale russe, Boris Oransky, qui a travaillé sur un projet top-secret d'arme antisatellite baptisé Medusa, propose d'en vendre l'accès au Covenant. La CIA, malgré le refus des Russes de collaborer, se rend sur le site de Medusa dans la toundra russe, au moment où le Covenant doit intervenir. Mais tous se font doubler par une tierce partie inconnue qui sort du bunker avec toutes les données de Medusa. Un homme parvient à s'enfuir, tandis qu'un jeune homme déguisé en laborantin est capturé. Elisha semble le connaître…_

_* Générique *_

**Non loin de Minsk, Biélorussie. Janvier 1993.**

_ « Lisha ! Lisha, réveille-toi ! soufflait le petit garçon en secouant son amie endormie._

_- Quoi ? Il est tôt… grogna-t-elle à travers l'oreiller._

_- Ste plaît, Lisha, viens voir…_

_Elisha finit par se résoudre à se lever, sans bruit pour éviter de réveiller Ally, qui occupait la partie haute du lit superposé. Elle emboîta le pas à l'enfant, qui la tirait par la main en direction du couloir._

_- On n'est pas censés sortir après le couvre-feu, s'inquiéta-t-elle._

_- T'inquiète._

_Quelques mètres plus loin, il s'arrêta devant la plaque d'un conduit d'aération, qui était déjà dévissé. Le petit garçon la souleva et la mit de côté._

_- Regarde, dit-il en montrant du doigt un mouvement à l'intérieur du conduit._

_Un papillon y voletait, les ailes de couleur bleue et orange. Elisha se convaincrait par la suite qu'il s'agissait d'une hallucination partagée – comment ce papillon serait-il arrivé si loin sous terre sans être broyé par la climatisation, s'il était seulement possible qu'il survive au climat biélorusse… ?_

_Mais sur le moment, elle se contenta d'ouvrir ses grands yeux d'enfant en suivant tous les mouvements de l'insecte. _

_- Il est magnifique, Toby. »_

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles, 28 juillet 2005.**

Les poignets menottés posés sur la table, le regard fixé sur un point du mur en face de lui. Elisha n'avait même pas besoin de regarder sous la table pour savoir que ses pieds étaient posés fermement au sol, ses mollets droits. C'était la position standard qu'on leur avait enseigné à Halcyon. Selon ce même protocole, la jeune femme aurait dû tenter de capter son attention, d'intercepter son regard. Rester dans un coin de la pièce, adossée aux murs, lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts, car son entraînement se rappelait à elle dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Aller contre, c'était comme de pédaler à l'envers sur un vélo, comme de dessiner de la main gauche (1). Surtout face à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait si bien, car le protocole constituait surtout un refuge contre les émotions intempestives. Ces émotions qu'elle voulait se laisser ressentir, mais ne pouvait pas laisser interférer avec cet interrogatoire – ni transparaître aux yeux de ceux qui l'observaient et la jaugeaient à travers la glace sans tain.

Cela dit, elle n'était apparemment pas la seule à se sentir mal à l'aise, puisque Toby rompit lui aussi le protocole en prenant la parole le premier, quelques minutes après l'entrée d'Elisha.

« Cela te rappelle le bon vieux temps (2) ?

Fort heureusement, Toby et elle ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés face à face lors des horribles simulations d'interrogatoire (3) imposées par Halcyon. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu faire de mal au petit garçon – du moins l'espérait-elle, préférant au fond ne pas le savoir. Cela n'empêchait qu'ils avaient tous les deux le même type de souvenirs en tête…

- Alors tu bosses pour la CIA, maintenant ? continua-t-il de son ton provocateur, et désignant son bracelet : Tu t'es laissé mettre en laisse, toi qui tenais tant à ta liberté ?

- J'y tiens toujours, répondit finalement Ely. J'ai arrêté de fuir, voilà tout. Ce n'est peut-être pas parfait, mais c'est la plus grande liberté que je peux obtenir pour l'instant. Je peux sortir, courir, je vis au bord de la mer…

- Et ton Julian dans tout ça ?

- Ce n'est pas « mon » Julian, coupa-t-elle en maudissant Toby, qui avait su garder le secret à Halcyon mais la mettait maintenant dans une position délicate face à ses nouveaux employeurs – sa façon à lui de dire, « pas de quartiers ».

- Quoi, cette histoire avec Ally ? interrogea le jeune homme d'un ton désinvolte. Elle est morte, passe à autre chose !

- C'était ma meilleure amie, s'indigna Elisha en s'efforçant de garder son calme, s'auto-flagellant pour ses réactions à fleur de peau face à Toby, car elle savait que sortant de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, cette remarque n'aurait provoqué qu'un haussement d'épaules. Et il ne s'agit pas de ça.

- De quoi, alors ? D'amour ?

Devant le silence tranquille de la jeune femme, il reprit :

- Mais oui, c'est ça, d'amour ! Où donc est passée la redoutable mercenaire sans attaches que j'ai connue ?

- C'était une enfant perdue, comme ce petit garçon qui appelait sa maman toute la nuit.

- J'étais faible, répliqua-t-il, cassant. Tu avais raison, ça a fini par passer.

- J'avais tort, Toby. En fait, tu faisais partie des plus chanceux, ceux qui avaient le souvenir de quelqu'un leur vouant un amour inconditionnel. N'oublie pas que quoi que tu fasses, tu as encore ça.

- Bien sûr, s'esclaffa-t-il. Je vais atterrir dans une prison secrète, mais au moins, je peux me raccrocher aux lubies d'un enfant de cinq ans !

Elisha s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsque la voix de Dixon retentit dans son oreillette, lui ordonnant de le rejoindre dans la salle d'observation. Elle se leva à contrecœur.

La petite pièce jouxtant la salle d'interrogatoire et remplie de moniteurs la montrant sous tous les angles, était encore plus pleine à craquer que lorsque Clode était entrée dans l'arène. En plus de Dixon, Sydney et Weiss, s'y trouvaient désormais Jack… et Robert Lindsay. À voir l'expression de tout ce beau monde, deux conclusions s'imposaient : elle arrivait juste après une dispute, et c'était à Lindsay qu'elle devait cette interruption.

- Cet interrogatoire ne mène nulle part, décréta ce dernier. J'aurais apprécié que l'on me contacte au plus tôt et que l'on m'attende pour discuter d'une stratégie, ajouta-t-il, cette dernière remarque s'adressant clairement à Dixon.

- L'agent Reed représente officiellement le NSC dans nos bureaux et je lui accorde toute confiance pour prendre les décisions qui s'imposent, comme elle l'a fait en vous tenant au courant, répliqua calmement le directeur, les poings serrés et se retenant manifestement d'employer un vocabulaire plus imagé.

- Certes, mais l'agent Reed est bien occupée avec l'enquête sur la mort de ce diplomate, que les Russes nous ont refilée comme une patate chaude. Et il n'en reste pas moins que faire interroger ce petit salopard par mademoiselle Clode, qui si j'ai bien compris a grandi avec lui et a suivi le même entraînement, me semble tout à fait irresponsable !

- C'est précisément parce qu'elle le connaît qu'elle peut nous être utile, argumenta Dixon.

- Puis-je intervenir ? s'enquit Elisha, craignant de recevoir une balle perdue. J'aimerais clarifier quelque chose. J'ai effectivement suivi le même entraînement, si c'est le mot que vous trouvez le plus approprié, et je peux donc vous dire que s'il ne _veut _pas parler, il ne parlera pas. On nous a appris à choisir quelles informations révéler, et dans quelles circonstances. Si l'envie l'en prend, il peut nous mener en bateau avec des informations sans importance, mais il y a très peu de chances qu'il dise quoi que ce soit sur Medusa s'il a décidé de ne pas le faire. Et cela reste vrai quelles que soit la personne qui l'interrogera ou les méthodes employées. Et étant donné que, comme le directeur Dixon le soulignait, je connais bien Toby, je reste votre meilleure chance, je dirais même votre _seule _chance d'obtenir des renseignements. Maintenant, ai-je l'autorisation de poursuivre ma tentative ?

_Évidemment, _ronchonna Elisha _in petto. _Cette pause avant permis à Toby de reconstruire ses défenses, de rationaliser la situation et de claquemurer ses émotions. Elle le lisait sur son visage.

_Pas de quartiers, vraiment ? Très bien. _

- Tu te souviens de ce papillon que tu avais trouvé dans le conduit d'aération ? attaqua-t-elle, le déstabilisant par ce hors-sujet.

Il hocha la tête, à la fois inquiet et curieux de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

- C'est incroyable, quand on y pense. Un petit papillon, au beau milieu de la Biélorussie en hiver. Je me suis longtemps demandé comment il avait pu survivre dans des conditions aussi hostiles.

- C'était juste un insecte, Lisha, soupira Toby en haussant les épaules.

- Non, c'était plus que ça. C'était l'espoir. Une lumière dans le noir d'Halcyon. Ça voulait dire que la beauté pouvait survivre au milieu de toute cette laideur.

- Je ne te connaissais pas ce côté rêveur, railla le prisonnier.

- La vie peut être plus que ce pour quoi on nous a conditionnés, Tob. La mienne l'est devenue, la tienne le pourrait. Nous pouvons créer plutôt que de détruire.

C'était l'approche la plus subtile qu'avait pu trouver Elisha, mais elle ne l'était pas encore assez. D'une seconde à l'autre, un mur sembla apparaître entre eux deux, et les yeux du jeune homme se durcirent.

- Écoute, assez de circonvolutions. Ceux qui tirent tes ficelles veulent récupérer Medusa, et je ne dirai rien. Fin de l'interrogatoire. »

À sa sortie, l'attroupement dans la salle d'observation n'était pas encore dispersé. Clode remarqua tout juste que Lindsay était parti, et ignora les quatre paires d'yeux inquisiteurs braqués sur elle, se dirigeant droit vers l'open space.

Une minute plus tard, après avoir fait le tour de l'étage et commençant à s'essouffler, Elisha la tête par la porte du bureau de Marshall. Déjà prête à repartir, elle se figea à la vue de Will :

« Ah, vous voilà ! soupira-t-elle. Vous vous rappelez ce fichier avec le nom des enfants américains présumés morts recrutés par Halcyon ?

- Le fichier qui a failli me coûter la vie (4), vous voulez dire ? ironisa l'analyste. En effet, j'en garde un vague souvenir…

- Les coordonnées des familles y figuraient ?

- Oui, j'ai même eu les parents d'Allison Doren au téléphone (5).

- Vous pourriez me le retrouver ? demanda Clode en désignant un ordinateur.

Will hésita un instant, puis s'exécuta :

- Vos manières se sont améliorées : il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous vous seriez contentée de le pirater, remarqua-t-il avant de lui céder son fauteuil.

Sans répondre, Ely nota rapidement quelques chiffres sur un post-it, puis sortit de la pièce aussi soudainement qu'elle y était entrée.

« Dites-donc, ne vous gênez surtout pas ! s'exclama un agent auquel Elisha venait d'emprunter son téléphone et sa chaise un instant inoccupée.

- On ne me laisse pas mon portable à l'intérieur du bâtiment, se défendit cette dernière.

- Venez, je vous prête le mien, intervint Will, qui l'avait suivie dans l'open-space, en lui tendant son téléphone portable et en l'entraînant vers l'espace de travail des analystes.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle – et une gratitude vraie se peignait sur son visage.

Elle s'assit au bureau de Hagan sous le regard curieux de Gomez et de Miller, qui retournèrent à leur tâche sur un signe de leur supérieur. Puis composa un numéro en vérifiant chaque chiffre sur son post-it, avant de porter le téléphone portable à son oreille.

- Mme Harper ? Vous êtes bien la mère de Toby Harper ?... Elisha Clode, je travaille pour la CIA. Il se pourrait que nous ayons de nouvelles informations sur l'accident de votre fils. Pourrions-nous en parler face à face ? Vous vivez toujours à Los Angeles ?... D'accord, je prends note. Trois-cent… quatre-vingt… un…, Fisher Street, très bien… D'ici une vingtaine de minutes ? D'accord, conclut-elle avant de raccrocher.

- Vous ne vous en êtes pas mal sortie, commenta Tippin.

- Vous en doutiez ? s'étonna la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils.

- Oh, je suis sûr que vous vous en seriez très bien sortie en jouant la comédie. Mais là, vous avez assuré en étant honnête. Il y a une différence.

- Vous arrivez à vous comprendre ? Parce que moi, j'ai du mal.

Clode se leva, lui rendit son téléphone et commença à s'éloigner en parcourant l'open-space du regard.

- Besoin d'un chauffeur ? proposa Will. Dixon ne vous laisse toujours pas sortir seule, pas vrai ?

La jeune femme fit volte-face, interloquée.

- Approuveriez-vous l'idiotie que je m'apprête à commettre ?

- Disons que… j'approuve le fait que vous souhaitiez commettre cette idiotie, corrigea l'analyste en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, les clés à la main.

- Avouez-le, fit la jeune femme en le précédant à reculons pour lui faire face, vous avez fait le pari de parler comme la Pythie aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? Ou comme un biscuit chinois, peut-être ? »

« Nos informateurs rapportent que le Covenant recherche Oransky avec autant d'ardeur que nous, expliquait Dixon en tendant à Bristow un dossier. Celui-ci les a de toute évidence doublés en vendant Medusa aux employeurs de Toby, mais leur identité reste mystérieuse. »

Jack, écoutant le directeur d'une oreille, aperçut sa fille cadette avec Will Tippin dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne s'en referment. Et ils riaient aux éclats.

**Quartier de Garvanza, Los Angeles. 28 juillet.**

« Dans cinquante – mètres, tournez à – gauche, énonça la voix robotisée du GPS alors qu'ils arrivaient à la hauteur de Garvanza Park, avant de répéter : dans dix – mètres, tournez à – gauche.

- Oui, bon, ça va, on a compris ! s'énerva Clode sur le siège passager.

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes nerveuse ?! sourit Will en tournant dans une petite rue en côte.

La jeune femme se renfrogna et haussa les épaules, se concentrant sur le macadam fissuré dans l'étroite rue sans trottoir bordée de voitures garées au plus près des murs de pierre. Elle épiait les numéros des maisons, qui n'étaient pour certaines que de petites baraques blanchies à la chaux et au toit en tôle plantées sur un terrain de la taille d'un mouchoir de poche, tandis que d'autres, plus cossues, étaient encadrées de mignons jardins paysagers. C'était le cas du 381, qui surplombait l'ensemble de la rue avec ses volets orangé et ses buissons soigneusement taillés.

Avant de sortir de la voiture, que Will venait de garer devant la maison, Clode lui jeta un coup d'œil plein d'appréhension auquel il répondit d'un sourire. Inspirant profondément, elle le précéda sur l'allée en pierre menant au porche. Des carillons retentirent à leur passage, et avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de sonner, la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite femme d'âge et de corpulence moyens, dont les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte posaient une question muette.

Elisha resta paralysée un instant, tentant d'imaginer la douleur de cette femme, que les années n'avaient de toute évidence pas atténuée.

- Madame Harper ? finit-elle par lâcher. Elisha Clode, nous avons parlé au téléphone. Et voici Will Tippin.

- Je vous en prie, entrez. Puis-je vous proposer du thé ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Will et Elisha étaient installés sur le canapé d'un petit salon modeste mais coquet. Un épagneul noir et roux avait adopté la jeune femme aussitôt, s'asseyant contre sa jambe et cherchant les caresses. Leur hôte posa un plateau sur la table basse, contenant une théière et trois tasses en porcelaine, un sucrier et un petit pot à lait, ainsi que quelques cookies, apparemment faits maison. Le cœur de l'analyste se serra en voyant la réception que leur réservait cette femme malgré son impatience de _savoir_. Mais peut-être était-ce aussi un moyen de retarder la mauvaise nouvelle qui lui semblait inéluctable ?

- Je vous en prie, servez-vous.

Clode ne se fit pas prier et croqua dans un cookie.

- Délicieux, commenta-t-elle, étonnant Will par sa civilité.

- Merci, répondit madame Harper.

- Votre mari n'est pas là ? s'enquit l'analyste.

- Il a eu une crise cardiaque, il y a cinq ans. J'ai cette grande maison pour moi toute seule, maintenant… Au téléphone, vous avez dit qu'il y avait du nouveau à propos de mon petit Toby, embraya-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil inconscient vers une photo encadrée posée sur la cheminée - un petit garçon serrant dans ses bras un chiot au pelage noir et roux. Je croyais pourtant que tout était clair à propos de l'accident : la compagnie aérienne a reconnu la négligence de son technicien. Qu'est-ce que la CIA vient faire là-dedans ?

Elisha avala sa gorgée de thé et prit une inspiration avant de commencer :

- Je vais vous raconter une histoire qui vous semblera un peu étrange, digne d'un roman d'espionnage. Mais si vous m'écoutez jusqu'au bout, vous comprendrez.

La petite femme, assise au bord de son fauteuil, n'hésita qu'un instant avant d'acquiescer.

- Il y a une trentaine d'années, au cœur de la guerre froide, les gouvernements russe et américain étaient prêts à tout pour avoir le dessus l'un sur l'autre. Armes conventionnelles, nucléaires, tentatives de développement d'armement biologique… Et aussi, plus simplement, des agents infiltrés. Mais même les meilleurs taupes commettent des erreurs qui les conduisent à leur perte, alors la CIA a eu l'idée de repérer des enfants doués et de les entraîner pour qu'ils deviennent plus tard des espions. Les capacités de calcul, la pensée en trois dimensions et la créativité pour résoudre des problèmes sont des traits communs aux meilleurs agents, et peuvent être détectés dès l'âge de cinq ans. Mais voilà, l'homme chargé de mettre en place ce Projet Noël était lui-même marié à une taupe russe, qui à son retour au pays en 1981, communiqua tous les renseignements nécessaires à la création du Programme Halcyon, version russe du Projet Noël, lequel ne fut jamais réellement développé à grande échelle.

Sentant que la jeune femme fatiguait, Will prit le relais :

- Mais les Russes apportèrent une amélioration à ce projet : pour créer les taupes parfaites, ils eurent l'idée de recruter des enfants occidentaux, qui s'intégreraient d'autant plus facilement dans notre société. Pour cela, ils utilisèrent les tests de niveaux de nos écoles, y intégrant des questions très difficiles comme : pourquoi doit-on se tenir dos au soleil pour voir un arc-en-ciel (6) ? Les quelques élèves réussissant ce test étaient conviés à des stages de perfectionnement, le type de stage auquel votre fils se rendait lorsque son avion s'est écrasé.

- Cet accident, comme tant d'autres, était une mise en scène, reprit Elisha. Les enfants furent conduits en Biélorussie, dans un complexe souterrain près de Minsk, où ils rejoignirent d'autres enfants venus de partout, pour être entraînés à devenir des espions et des tueurs.

- C'est… c'est totalement fou. Vous en êtes sûre ?

- Certaine. J'étais l'une de ces enfants. »

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles.**

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que fait la mère de notre prisonnier en salle d'interrogatoire avec lui ?! s'exclama Dixon, interceptant Clode et Will qui se dirigeaient vers la salle d'observation. Et ce que vous foutiez dehors avec pour seul garde un analyste non entraîné au terrain ?

- C'était une simple visite pour information, intervint ce dernier.

- Ah oui ? Pour obtenir des informations, ou en divulguer ?

- Elle vient d'apprendre que son fils est vivant après avoir porté son deuil pendant douze ans ! s'énerva Elisha.

- La faute à qui ? demanda Dixon. Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de faire, mais êtes-vous bien certaine que ce soit une bonne chose pour elle de voir ce qu'il est devenu ?

- Je crois que les agents Bristow seraient mieux placés que moi pour répondre à cette question, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Pour Toby, en revanche, c'est son unique chance. Et de toute façon, pour l'instant, il ne dit rien.

- Et il ne dira peut-être jamais rien, si sa mère appelle une association de défense des droits de l'homme !

- Une chose est sûre : nous ne le saurons jamais si nous n'essayons pas. »

**Près de Lausanne, Suisse.**

« Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point tout ceci est inapproprié, énonça Judy Barnett. Le simple fait que je tutoie un patient, sans parler de prendre des jours de congé pour le rejoindre de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique…

- La Suisse est de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, vraiment ? sembla s'étonner Sloane. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle entretenait autant de mystère autour de son emplacement géographique que sur son système bancaire.

- Je suis sérieuse, Arvin, insista la psychologue en se retournant vers lui sur le banc d'où ils contemplaient le coucher de soleil sur le lac Léman. Cette… cette relation est tout sauf professionnelle, et met en danger non seulement mon travail et ma réputation mais aussi ton traitement. Cela ne peut pas continuer.

- Très bien, alors je prendrai un autre thérapeute. Sérieusement, assura-t-il, je le ferai si cela peut te rassurer. Et si c'est la réaction de la CIA qui t'effraie, eh bien, nous ferons attention. Je ne ferais jamais rien pour compromettre ton travail. Mais… cela fait très longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi apaisé par quelqu'un, et nous savons tous les deux que c'est bien plus qu'un simple transfert (7). »

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles.**

Après leur discussion houleuse, Dixon, Tippin et Clode entrèrent tous trois dans la salle d'observation. Madame Harper était déjà installée face à son fils et semblait encore plus petite qu'auparavant.

« Toby, regarde-moi… suppliait-elle, les larmes aux yeux, tentant de capter son regard – mais il restait figé, les yeux dans le vague.

Après quelques minutes, tout le monde dut reconnaître que la tentative était un échec – même madame Harper, qui se leva sans protester lorsqu'Elisha ouvrit la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire. Jetant tout de même un dernier regard vers son fils, elle laissa la jeune femme l'entraîner par le bras.

- Merci d'être venue, lui dit Dixon. Je vais vous faire raccompagner chez vous. »

**Quartier de la maison de Sydney, Los Angeles. 29 juillet.**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Elisha rentrait d'un long footing. Comme souvent ces temps-ci, elle s'était arrêtée à bout de souffle, un point de côté lui poinçonnant l'abdomen, sans savoir où elle se trouvait – puis avait dû rebrousser chemin à la marche.

Il faisait nuit noire et la plupart des volets étaient clos sur son passage elle fut donc surprise de trouver les lumières de la maison allumées. Elle tourna sa clé dans la serrure et entra, aux aguets – que se passait-il donc ?

Will était là, assis au bar de la cuisine. Sydney était debout – elle faisait la vaisselle. À… deux heures du matin, nota Clode _in petto_ après un coup d'œil à sa montre. Lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte se refermer sur la jeune femme, ils se redressèrent et tournèrent la tête à l'unisson.

« Vous m'attendiez ? bafouilla-t-elle, mal à l'aise de tant d'attention.

- Will m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé, répondit Sydney. Nous étions inquiets.

- Quoi, tu craignais que je me sois fait la belle ? lâcha Clode, jetant un froid avant de se reprendre : Pardon, vous ne méritez pas ça. C'est juste… la journée a été particulièrement merdique, c'est tout.

- Tu étais proche de lui… Toby ? s'enquit sa sœur en l'entraînant vers le salon et en lui tendant une tasse de tisane.

Elisha hésita un instant avant de l'accepter et de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil auprès d'eux. Dans l'état où elle était, difficile de savoir si elle arriverait à garder le contrôle sur ce qu'elle voulait ou non révéler. À déterminer ce qu'elle _pouvait_ ou non révéler. Mais elle était si fatiguée qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en inquiéter.

- À son arrivée, il avait cinq ans. Un petit génie au niveau de l'intellect, mais à bien des égards, c'était encore un bébé. Il ne savait même pas s'habiller tout seul, alors c'était moi et Ally qui l'y aidions. Nos chambres étaient voisines, et le garçon qui partageait la sienne était plus âgé, il partait déjà en mission à l'extérieur à l'époque, et jouer les nounous ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup. Toby faisait des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits, au début, et il venait se réfugier dans notre chambre. Il voulait sa maman. Les instructeurs… eh bien, eux non plus n'avaient aucune envie de jouer les nounous. L'âge des élèves importait peu, tous devaient se présenter aux entraînements à l'heure et en tenue. Évoquer notre passé en dehors d'Halcyon était très mal vu, alors… alors je lui ai dit d'oublier sa famille. Que ça lui passerait, articula la jeune femme avec rage.

- Vous ne pouviez pas avoir plus de… quoi, dix, onze ans à l'époque ? réagit Will. Et vous vouliez juste l'aider à survivre.

- Ça n'excuse rien, répliqua Clode. C'est ce que dit Irina pour justifier sa façon bien à elle de montrer son amour maternel. On a tous subi ces traumatismes de la part du Programme, des instructeurs. Mais là, ce n'était pas le Programme, ce n'était pas un instructeur, c'était moi. Je suis rentrée dans leur jeu et ça, je ne peux pas me le pardonner.

Les deux autres se turent pendant qu'elle finissait sa tisane. Pour certaines choses, il n'y a pas de mots. Pas de phrases, ou alors seulement ces phrases toutes faites conçues spécialement pour ces occasions où les mots nous échappent. Mais Will et Sydney avaient vécu trop de ces occasions là pour ne pas savoir comme elles étaient vides, ces formules. Elisha leur fut reconnaissante de ne pas tenter de meubler le silence, et surtout de ne pas éviter son regard.

Sydney finit par ramasser les tasses et deux verres de vin qu'elle et Will avaient dû consommer en l'attendant, les rapportant dans la cuisine.

- D'abord l'autre matin aux aurores, et aujourd'hui à des heures qui n'ont pas de nom… commença Will. Entre tous ces footings, vous trouvez le temps de dormir ? plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

- Ouais, répondit-elle après une pause, pas très convaincue.

- Vous êtes sûre que ça va? s'inquiéta-t-il. Que c'est juste une mauvaise journée ?

- Oui, enfin… quelques mauvaises journées, éluda-t-elle.

- Vous devriez être moins dure avec vous-même.

- C'est ce que Barnett n'arrête pas de me dire.

- La psy ? Alors vous lui _parlez_ vraiment ?

- Eh bien, il me semble que l'accord qui me permet de sortir à l'air libre stipule que je dois coopérer. Et puis, si je dois gaspiller une heure par semaine avec elle… eh bien, autant ne pas la gaspiller, ironisa-t-elle sans parvenir à le leurrer.

- En tout cas, elle a raison. Vous faites de gros efforts, avec cette nouvelle vie, le boulot, les collègues, et même avec Sydney… Je vois tout ça, vous savez. En fait, vous me faites penser à elle il y a quelques années, toujours à essayer de sauver le monde en oubliant de vivre et de lâcher prise de temps à autre. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je crois vraiment que vous êtes devenue quelqu'un de bien. Cela ne change peut-être pas grand-chose, mais j'ai pensé que vous devriez le savoir.

- Vous avez tort. Cela change tout, et cela compte beaucoup. C'est tellement plus facile d'y croire, de croire en moi-même, si quelqu'un d'autre y est prêt aussi. Surtout quelqu'un… quelqu'un qui a vu mes pires côtés, continua-t-elle, baissant les yeux malgré elle. Cette personne… cela l'a un peu déçue de vous avoir fait torturer pour rien. Cela l'a amusée quand vous avez arrosé l'arroseur en injectant son propre poison au bourreau chinois. _Voilà_ qui j'étais à l'époque. Alors même si vous arrivez à croire en moi malgré tout, je sais bien que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous d'être aussi _gentil_ avec moi. Ma perception des sentiments reste peut-être imparfaite, mais pas au point de ne pas m'en rendre compte. Et je ne sais pas comment réagir, parce que… parce que mon entraînement ne m'a jamais préparée à la gentillesse. Ce n'est pas grave, je suppose que j'apprendrai… Mais je voulais vous dire que, si ça devient parfois trop difficile d'être gentil… eh bien, je comprendrai. Et je comprends que vous devez être du côté de Sydney. Contre moi, si c'est ce dont elle a besoin.

Ils n'eurent que le temps d'échanger un petit sourire gêné avant le retour de Syd.

- Bon, je crois que quelques heures de sommeil me feraient le plus grand bien, souffla Elisha avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Et cela la frappa tout à coup : le retour qu'elle avait imaginé, seule dans une maison tous feux éteints, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible, aurait été beaucoup plus difficile que cette conversation qu'elle redoutait tant. La force de l'habitude, la peur de l'inconnu et son caractère la poussaient instinctivement à rechercher la solitude comme une vieille amie. Mais parfois, être entourée avait du bon.

**Maison de Sydney, 30 juillet.**

La nuit porte conseil.

Elisha n'avait jamais compris le sens véritable de cette expression avant de se réveiller ce matin-là, dans le coton d'un rêve. Se retournant sous sa couette et sentant le soleil sur sa peau, elle s'étonna de n'avoir pas entendu son réveil, car l'astre était déjà à son zénith. Des images lui revinrent en désordre et elle sut qu'elle avait rêvé d'un chien. Un épagneul, comme… comme celui de Toby !

La jeune femme se redressa d'un bond, bel et bien réveillée cette fois. Elle aperçut un post-it sur sa table de chevet, qui l'enjoignait dans l'écriture de Sydney : « Dors tranquille, je te couvre. » Ses défenses étaient bien rouillées, pour que sa sœur ait pu pénétrer dans sa chambre et couper son réveil sans qu'elle bronche.

Mais il y avait plus urgent : le chien. Elisha sauta hors du lit et partit à la recherche de son téléphone portable sous les vêtements entassés au sol et au bout du lit, le dénichant finalement dans la poche de son pantalon de sport.

« Madame Harper ? Elisha Clode à l'appareil. Si vous vous en sentez capable, j'aimerais faire une autre tentative. Puis-je passer chez vous d'ici… d'ici une heure ? » demanda la jeune femme, se rappelant qu'elle ne s'était pas douchée après son marathon de la veille… et qu'elle aurait pu avaler un cheval.

**Bureaux de la CIA.**

Après son passage à Garvanza, Clode prit soin de passer voir Dixon pour obtenir son accord dans sa tentative.

« Juste des photos ?

- Pour l'instant. Si cela fonctionne, on verra, assura Elisha avant d'ajouter devant l'air sceptique du directeur : Je sais que vous n'avez pas beaucoup apprécié mon initiative d'hier, d'autant plus que Lindsay est derrière vous, et je sais que ça n'a rien donné, mais je pense vraiment que c'est la piste à creuser.

- D'accord, finit par lâcher Dixon. Après tout, autant profiter de votre expertise sur Halcyon.

- Merci, » souffla Elisha, se retenant de sautiller comme un cabri, avant de se diriger vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

**Quelque part dans un manoir.**

« Co je nového (8) ? interrogea Danica avant même que Cole n'ait fermé la porte derrière lui, la plus grande marque de nervosité qu'elle ait jamais montré depuis qu'il travaillait pour elle.

- Volkov est à la recherche d'Oransky. Avec beaucoup de motivation, ce qui n'est guère étonnant puisque je lui ai rappelé qu'en tant que responsable de l'opération, il avait plutôt intérêt à laver son linge sale.

- Et pour Medusa ?

- Il semble que l'autre client d'Oransky soit parvenu à fuir avec toutes les données essentielles. Son complice de l'intérieur, qui était infiltré comme laborantin, a été appréhendé par la CIA qui se démène également pour retrouver Medusa.

- Et vous n'avez toujours rien sur cet autre client ?!

- Quelques pistes, mais rien de certain. Oransky avait pris contact avec la mafia albanaise et avec des anciens du LTTE, mais je vois mal comment ils auraient pu faire une meilleure offre que nous – surtout en tenant compte de notre influence mondiale et du sort que nous réservons à ceux qui nous doublent, dont monsieur Oransky est tout à fait au courant…

- C'est un homme mort de toute façon. Mais je veux Medusa, jasné (9) ? »

**Bureaux de la CIA à Los Angeles.**

Après avoir remis les photos à Toby, Clode campa derrière les moniteurs pendant des heures, oubliant le défilé du temps.

« Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait vous dénicher votre vieux lit de camp, si vous voulez dormir ici, lança Dixon en entrant dans la salle d'observation, la sortant de son état semi-onirique. J'ai remarqué que vous n'aviez pas encore signé à la sortie, expliqua-t-il.

- Oui, j'ai dit à Sydney de rentrer sans moi.

- Alors, il s'intéresse aux photos que sa mère vous a données ?

- Hum hum. Au début, il ne leur a même pas jeté un regard pendant trois bonnes heures. Puis sa curiosité a pris le dessus et il les a examinées, et là, ça fait presque une demi-heure qu'il fixe celle-ci.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de lui évoquer grand-chose.

- On parle de briser douze ans d'auto-conditionnement. Laissez-lui une seconde.

Et effectivement, il finit par y avoir un déclic dans les yeux de Toby, qui souffla : « Cody… »

- Que vient-il de dire ? s'enquit Dixon.

- Cody. C'est le nom de son chien.

Et tout doucement, devant la photo sortie de son cadre sur la cheminée à la demande d'Elisha, Toby se mit à pleurer, se détournant pour cacher ses larmes.

- Il se souvient. Je crois que si on fait venir sa mère et Cody demain, il sera prêt à parler. Mais appelez aussi Lindsay, j'aurai deux mots à lui dire.

- Qu'allez-vous faire? réagit Dixon en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que voudriez-vous que je fasse? Que je le laisse tomber ? Pourquoi devrais-je avoir droit à une vie digne de ce nom pendant qu'il pourrit dans une prison secrète, pour la simple raison que personne n'a pris la peine de chercher en lui quelque chose qui mérite d'être sauvé ?

Elisha soupira, puis reprit :

- Bon, maintenant je crois que je vais chercher un coin pour dormir.

- Allez, venez, je vous ramène chez vous.

- C'est gentil de votre part.

- Qui vous dit que je ne veux pas simplement savoir exactement où vous êtes ?

- Étant donné le nombre de regards qui tuent et d'œillades apeurées que je reçois chaque jour, je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre de remettre en cause jusqu'aux gestes sympas. »

**Voiture de Dixon, Los Angeles.**

« Pourquoi le chien ? lâcha soudain Dixon après quelques minutes de silence au volant de sa voiture. Toutes ces photos de ses parents, de sa vie passée, et c'est le chien qui le fait réagir ?

- C'est toujours les petits détails, répondit Elisha en haussant les épaules. Vous savez, on se construit tout un échafaudage pour se protéger contre toutes les menaces qu'on peut prévoir. Et puis voilà qu'un détail, un chien, l'intonation d'une voix, vient détruire les fondations et réduire l'immeuble en cendres.

- Une intonation ? s'étonna-t-il, quittant la route des yeux un instant pour lui jeter furtivement un regard curieux.

- Quand Bristow et moi avons découvert notre… relation, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait que cela ne changeait rien du tout. Et puis dans l'avion, au retour d'une mission, j'ai refusé de me laisser menotter, comme ça, sans raison. Et Jack m'a appelé Elisha. Mais ce n'était pas que l'utilisation de mon prénom. Vous voyez, à l'époque je ne savais rien du ton d'un parent qui gronde son enfant – mais je l'ai reconnu quand même. C'est là que j'ai commencé à prendre conscience des implications concrètes de notre nouvelle situation.

Il y eut un long silence, et Elisha sentit que Dixon ne pouvait pas se permettre d'exprimer ce que ce monologue lui inspirait. Ça n'avait pas grande importance la jeune femme trouvait ce silence, et tous ses non-dits, presque confortables.

- Mon intention n'est pas de vous punir, vous savez, énonça-t-il finalement, les yeux fixés droit sur la route.

- Vous voulez simplement protéger vos hommes, compléta-t-elle. Et je ne peux pas vraiment vous en vouloir. Cela me complique la tâche, mais il faut dire que je le mérite sans doute. »

**Bureaux de la CIA, 31 juillet.**

Clode était arrivée aux aurores pour s'assurer que tout se déroulerait comme prévu. Elle avait accueilli madame Harper et Cody l'épagneul, et les avait conduits dans la salle d'interrogatoire pour retrouver Toby.

Le jeune homme avait ouvert des yeux ronds en voyant le vieil épagneul se jeter sur lui en remuant la queue. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il faisait son âge – dix-huit ans à peine. Cody semblait lui aussi retrouver une seconde jeunesse et une énergie insoupçonnée. Jetant un coup d'œil à madame Harper qui restait en retrait, Elisha constata que les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage.

« Aujourd'hui on va te faire une offre, énonça enfin la jeune femme après leur avoir laissé autant de temps qu'elle le pouvait. Un accord en échange des informations que tu détiens. Tu vas nous donner des détails qui permettront de récupérer Medusa avant que quelqu'un ne l'utilise. Mais surtout ne signe rien qui ne te garantisse pas la liberté surveillée en échange.

Toby leva les yeux vers elle, surpris de ce revirement.

- Aucune laisse ne m'empêchera jamais de me battre pour ce qui est juste, Tob. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, quelqu'un m'a donné le choix de la vie que je voulais mener, sans conditions. Aujourd'hui, ce choix, je te le donne. »

Puis elle les laissa à leurs retrouvailles et lança sur les moniteurs de la salle d'observation la boucle vidéo qu'elle avait prévue, pour éviter que Lindsay ne se voie le prisonnier dans ce qu'il considérerait sans nul doute comme une position de faiblesse. Il lui faudrait tous les atouts possibles dans la négociation qui allait suivre.

Clode sortit dans l'open-space à temps pour voir sortir de l'ascenseur Lindsay, Dixon et Jack. À cet instant, elle s'aperçut que de nombreux agents et analystes étaient plus matinaux qu'à leur habitude ce jour-là, et qu'ils semblaient s'intéresser plus à la confrontation imminente qu'à leurs écrans d'ordinateur…

Parmi eux, elle repéra Ben, son ancien garde au niveau souterrain dont la chemise laissait apparaître un bandage à l'abdomen, témoin de sa blessure durant l'opération Medusa. Croisant son regard, il lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle se rendit compte que tous ces regards n'étaient pas hostiles. Pas envers elle, en tout cas – Lindsay avait apparemment un sacré fan-club…

« Mademoiselle Clode ! s'exclama ce dernier avec un sourire carnassier. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était à vous que je devais m'adresser pour obtenir les informations nécessaires pour empêcher qu'un petit malin transforme nos satellites en missiles !

- Plus précisément, je tiens le rôle d'intermédiaire entre Toby Harper et les agences gouvernementales américaines, notamment le NSC. Monsieur Harper m'a autorisé à vous communiquer son intention de révéler les informations qui vous intéressent si, et seulement si, vous lui accordez une liberté surveillée chez sa mère Monica Harper. Je me suis permis de faire adapter mon propre accord aux circonstances actuelles, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une feuille de papier, mais de légères modifications sont envisageables.

- C'est une blague ? s'esclaffa le directeur du NSC. Vous croyez peut-être que nous allons étendre à tous vos petits camarades d'Halcyon l'accord déjà franchement magnanime que nous avons signé avec vous ? Ce jeune homme est un terroriste dangereux et entraîné.

- Embrigadé, voilà le mot que vous cherchez. Il avait cinq ans à son arrivée dans le Programme, pour l'amour de Dieu !

- C'est un tueur.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, _monsieur_, c'est aussi le cas de tout le monde dans cette pièce. Vous y compris, quelles que soient les excuses que vous vous inventez en vous cachant derrière vos tas de paperasse. Alors quoi, un badge de la CIA ou du NSC donne le droit d'exécuter des êtres humains de sang froid sans en perdre le sommeil, mais si personne ne vous a appris la différence entre le bien et le mal, cela fait de vous un sociopathe tout juste bon pour l'injection létale ?

Lindsay haussa les épaules.

- Vous me détestez, très bien, continua Clode. Vous voulez m'épingler à vos plans de carrière, pas de problème, allez-y. Mais ne vous imaginez pas une seule seconde que je vous laisserai détruire _sa _vie. Vous aurez vos infos, vous recevrez tous les lauriers, mais pas avant de signer cet accord ! articula-t-elle en brandissant le papier.

- Vous comprenez bien, répondit le bureaucrate avec une grimace, qu'au premier pas de travers, votre ami atterrira dans l'une de nos prisons secrètes ?

- Tout à fait. C'est un choix qu'il est le seul à pouvoir faire. »

Une fois l'accord signé par Lindsay, Elisha l'amena en personne à Toby, qui le parapha à son tour.

- Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour nous, souffla sa mère.

- Moi non plus, renchérit Toby avant d'ajouter : Je suis désolé, tu sais – d'avoir cafté à Ksenia.

Elisha fut décontenancée un instant.

- L'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Et puis, si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je serais morte depuis longtemps. Cela m'a pris du temps, mais je suis bien contente de ne pas l'être. Je te dois la vie, Tob.

- Et aujourd'hui, tu me la rends. »

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle d'interrogatoire, Clode constata avec perplexité des échanges de billets verts entre certains des curieux.

« J'avais misé sur vous, lui souffla Ben en exhibant une petite liasse de billets.

- Misé ?

- Vous n'étiez pas au courant que les paris se déchaînaient autour de l'issue de votre bras de fer avec Lindsay ? intervint Will. Hagan a extorqué cent dollars à mes deux autres analystes.

- Et vous alors ?

- Oh, moi, j'avais des tuyaux de l'intérieur, cela n'aurait pas été loyal de participer.

L'entraînant vers un coin plus calme, Will continua :

- Dites-moi si je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Toby qui aurait révélé quelque chose à Ksenia ? Cela devait être rudement important pour qu'il ressente le besoin de s'excuser si longtemps après…

Comment sentait-il toujours ces choses-là ? Elisha commençait à comprendre pourquoi son duo avec Sydney, même lorsqu'il n'était encore que son meilleur ami, fonctionnait aussi bien. Sydney était dans l'action, dans le pratique, tandis que Will décelait les émotions qu'elle ne savait pas gérer. C'était en effet quelque chose que les deux sœurs partageaient, dans une certaine mesure, et Elisha se demanda si c'était génétique, ou si cela venait de leur histoire familiale ou de leur conditionnement Noël ou Halcyon dès le plus jeune âge.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme n'avait pas senti les larmes affluer vers ses yeux.

- C'était à l'époque où je commençais à sortir en mission, souffla-t-elle. Juste après qu'Irina ait quitté Halcyon. Je devais avoir dix-sept ans. Après une mission… difficile, j'ai… Toby m'a surprise dans la salle de bains avec une lame de rasoir. Il avait à peine douze ans, mais il a très bien compris. Alors il est allé prévenir Ksenia – c'était juste avant sa… mort, enfin, son exfiltration. Je lui en ai voulu, à l'époque. Mais il avait fait appel à la bonne personne – elle n'a rien dit aux autres instructeurs, et a même trouvé une excuse pour m'éviter de retourner sur le terrain immédiatement. Ksenia m'a fait comprendre que le Programme s'arrêterait un jour, qu'il suffisait de tenir jusque-là. »

**Quelque part dans un manoir. 2 août 2005.**

« Si je comprends bien, Medusa est perdue à jamais, pravda (10) ?

- Malheureusement, répondit Cole. La CIA a transmis aux Russes les informations nécessaires pour récupérer les données des mains du coupable – un ancien du K-D, Fedir Ivankov. Maigre consolation, il a été tué pendant l'intervention. Quant à Oransky, Volkov lui a réglé son compte et a récupéré l'argent que nous lui avions versé.

- Et pas celui d'Ivankov ? s'étonna sa patronne, les sourcis froncés.

- Apparemment, Oransky n'avait rien touché de sa part. Notre enquête est toujours en cours, mais les premières conclusions laissent supposer qu'Oransky était de mèche avec Ivankov depuis le début, peut-être pour des raisons idéologiques, et n'a engagé des négociations avec nous que pour financer leur petite opération.

- Nepřijatelný (11) ! Pensez-vous qu'ils travaillaient seuls ?

- Difficile à dire pour l'instant, mais nous en aurons le cœur net et punirons tous leurs complices s'il s'avère qu'ils en avaient. Notre agent infiltré au NSC nous tiendra informés de leur enquête pas à pas.

- Très bien, lâcha Danica, toujours passablement énervée mais se détendant légèrement avant de changer de sujet. Cet agent… Nous aurons sans doute besoin d'elle pour l'opération Tchernadira. Croyez-vous qu'elle soit prête ?

- Nous nous en assurerons. »

_* Générique de fin *_

1 Dans l'épisode 1.04 (Retrouvailles), on apprend qu'Elisha est ambidextre pour l'écriture mais n'arrive à dessiner que de la main droite.

2 Le bon vieux temps, en anglais, cela peut se dire « the **halcyon** days »…

3 Épisode 1.01 Famille d'espions.

4 Épisode 2.22 (Risque maximum/The Telling) d'Alias : c'est le fichier qui a permis à Will de découvrir la vérité sur Fran/Allison, ce qui lui a valu d'être poignardé et laissé pour mort.

5 Épisode 2.22 (Risque maximum/The Telling) d'Alias.

6 Épisodes 2.06 et 2.07 d'Alias

7 Transfert : en psychologie, le transfert de sentiments et d'émotions ressentis dans le passé et en particulier la petite enfance, à une autre personne, plus particulièrement le thérapeute, sans que cela puisse s'expliquer par la réalité de la relation ou de la personne en question. wiki/Transfert_%28psychanalyse%29

8 Co je nového = « du nouveau ? » ou « quoi de neuf ? » en tchèque. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai trouvé sur Internet, car je ne connais absolument pas cette langue, n'hésitez pas à me corriger si c'est votre cas.

9 Jasné ? = « Compris ? » en tchèque, toujours d'après Internet.

10 Pravda = vrai, en tchèque.

11 Nepřijatelný = inacceptable, en tchèque.


End file.
